Más Allá de un Nombre (NTN3)
by dearmoncherry
Summary: La historia no puede terminar con un simple beso después de haberle arrebatado de las garras de la muerte y el olvido al verdadero amor. Aún hay mucho por vivir y pruebas que afrontar, ¿qué tan fuerte y real es un amor después de 2 años separados? Fase final de NTN donde el galanteo y las perdices es el plato principal, ¡HAY BODA!. La historia de C.C pertenecen a su debidos autores
1. Introducción

_**PREAMBULO**_

Esta es la tercera parte de la historia principal anterior No Tiene Nombre; Parece como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde la muerte de Candy quien fue una enfermera americana condenada a muerte junto a Edith Cavell en un juicio sumarísimo por un tribunal militar alemán durante la "Primera Guerra Mundial" acusadas de alta traición por haber ayudado a rescatar hasta doscientos soldados belgas, franceses e ingleses (prisioneros evadidos pilotos abatidos) y haberles ayudado a huir de Bélgica y reintegrarse a sus puestos de combate.

.

Cuando finalmente decides qué hacer con tu vida sueles luchar y cargar con las consecuencias de tus decisiones, o al menos lo intentas como le pasa a Elisa Legan ahora señora de Rodríguez, Baronesa de la casa de Caamaño, y su monótona vida en España... al menos de momento.

.

Las heridas en el corazón de Archie han sanado y ahora se siente como un pubescente cada vez que ve a la hermosa Annie Brither, quien se dedica a su hija con pasión y su labor como socia de la fundación de Edith Wharton. Por ende cada vez que la ve pasear, bailar, hablar y todo lo que termine en AR con otro hombre que no es él, la sangre le hierve y su humor es de los mil demonios... algo que no pasó desapercibido para Neil y Albert.

.

Todos han logrado sobreponerse al dolor y finalmente Terry ha decidido vivir su vida mirando hacia adelante con el dulce recuerdo de la hermosa rubia en su corazón, pero de la mano de Blanche Reginar, si ella acepta...

.

Muchas cosas más pasan en esta parte de la historia, que hacer un simple epílogo ¡no le haría justicia a tanta trama! Disfruta de esta tercera parte.

.

att: Cherry

.


	2. Capítulo 01

_**Parte 01**_

Aún no había logrado acomodarse entre las damas de su entorno, carecía de interés, propósito o ánimos que le impulsarse a ser la mujer que disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención. La vida en Madrid no es tan diferente a lo que ha visto hasta hoy pero el entorno entre los burgueses es muy complicado; en el país se levanta un clamor de disgusto entre los ciudadanos pero pocos prestan oído a sus quejas.

.

El verano de 1916 lo había pasado en la bella Galicia, es un lugar increíble, parece un jardín de cuento de hadas, pero al iniciar el otoño regresaron a su residencia en la "Calle Torrelaguna" en el barrio Ciudad Lineal de la vieja Madrid; por primera vez había decidido dar un paseo por la tarde junto a Lidia su mucama llegando hasta el pequeño parque "El Calero". El aire le da escalofríos, muchas de las personas que también daban su paseo vespertino se iban retirando poco a poco, hasta que le pareció ver la figura de un hombre muy familiar... bueno no !era él! Su marido caminando de la mano con Monserrat Ripoll, quien había sido la prometida de él antes que se casaran en Estados Unidos.

El - eh... ¿ese es el señor Rodríguez? - le preguntó a la chica del servicio que estaba a su lado

Li - ¡sí señora! Es vuestro esposo, como siempre en su paseo con la señorita Ripoll

El - "¿cómo que siempre?"... ¿¡cómo así?! - la joven pensado que había dicho una imprudencia y no sabía dónde meter su cara llena de vergüenza

Li - señora... yo... lo siento no era mi intención ser indiscreta

El - mmmm ¿tú sabes algo?

Li - ehhh... lo único que sé, es por lo que he escuchado decir a las mujeres del servicio de ella cuando he ido de compras al mercado

El - ¿y qué es? -la pelirroja se empezaba a impacientar

Li - el señor, marido vuestro, va todos los días a la casa de la señorita Ripoll

El - ¡¿todos los días?!

Li - si - la pelirroja no dijo nada, seguía observando a la pareja como se alejaba sin percatarse de la presencia de ella, algo en su interior se encendió, puede que sea curiosidad, celos, o enojo pero en fin fue algo que la motivó a seguirlos, guardando una distancia prudencial para saber hasta dónde se dirigen; estos prosiguen con su charla muy amena sin percatarse del entorno que los rodea, llegaron hasta la "calle Sambara" muy cerca de ahí, Elisa vio como entraban en la casa número 20

El - ¿quién vive ahí Lidia?

Li - es la casa de la señorita Ripoll - estaba preocupada, la señora retorcía cruelmente el pañuelo en sus manos y frunce el ceño... se quedan paradas una hora a la espera de algún movimiento, pero el señor no sale de la casa - señora será mejor que volvamos, no es prudente que pasemos mucho tiempo frente de la casa de esa mujer, daría pie a malas habladurías

El - está bien

.

Regresaron a su residencia, fue a cambiarse para la cena, haciendo cálculos habían pasado dos horas y medias cuando su marido finalmente aparece, quien se comporta con normalidad y parsimoniosa costumbre, le da un beso en la mejía luego sube a cambiarse de ropa para esperar en el salón a que se les indicase que la cena está lista; comen y de seguido van a la biblioteca, mientras él bebe una copa de whisky a la vez que ojea el periódico y ella algún libro y como es lunes esta noche no recibirá su visita conyugal en su alcoba...

Al día siguiente hizo lo mismo, desayunan y él se va a trabajar mientras la pelirroja se queda sola, por la tarde nuevamente va a dar un paseo por el parque "El Calero" a la espera de que aparezcan Juan y Montse... finalmente ahí están, al igual que el día anterior, caminando juntos, él la lleva del brazo y con su mano izquierda acaricia la de ella entre cada paso y palabra, con rumbo a casa de la mujer, esperó una hora nuevamente y no salía del lugar, ese hombre pasa tres horas todos los días con la tal Montserrat...

El sábado había salido toda la mañana según decía era por trabajo pero a Elisa le daba en la nariz que era para pasar todo el tiempo !con esa mujer! ya no tenía dudas, su marido le engañaba, le era infiel... había pasado del asombro a la tristeza, de la tristeza al despecho y del despecho al odio y eso es algo que no se lo podía guardar más tiempo para sí, necesitaba soltar su veneno sino sentía que podía estallar en su interior.

El - ¿a dónde has ido hoy? - le pregunto Elisa lo más serena que pudo en cuanto el servicio les habían dejado a solas después de haberles servido el plato de cocido madrileño

JCR - en la oficina, como siempre ¿por qué?

El - ¿estás seguro?

JCR - si, no entiendo ¿qué quieres decir?

El - pensé que trabajabas en el Palacio de la Moncloa y no en la calle Sambara... - casi se le va un garbanzo por el otro lado a Juan cuando escucha que su mujer le menciona la dirección

JCR - ¡coj! ¡coj! ¡coj! ¿cómo dices?

El - y dime, ¿esa mujer trabaja contigo? ¿trabaja para ti? ¿o te trabaja a ti?

JCR - !me temo señora que no os sigo!

El - !que lo sé Juan! !no podréis seguir engañándome más tiempo! ¿pensabais que nunca me entraría señor?

JCR - ¿y qué es lo que sabéis?

El - ¡estás con esa mujerzuela de Ripoll! - da un manotazo sobre la mesa llevada por el disgusto - ¿acaso quieres jugar con mi inteligencia? !sois unos bastardos! !desgraciados!

JCR - !mide bien tus palabras Elisa! - la interrumpió con un tono que evidenciaba su disgusto y semblante serio

El - ¿¡que mida mis palabras!? ¡jajaja! - ríe irónicamente - ¡por favor! ¡no me hagas reír! ¡¿te crees que soy una estúpida?! !cuando vosotros habéis estado viéndoos a escondidas! esa furcia es !tu amante! !y no pienso ser la comidilla de todo Madrid solo porque mi marido no sabe tener su cosa guardada entre sus pantalones! !te exijo que dejes de verla!

JCR - ¡¿que me exiges!? !estáis muy equivocada mi lady si pensáis que podéis decirme qué debo o no hacer!

El - !soy tu mujer! !eso me da todo el derecho del mundo! no pienso permitir que cualquier imbécil venga a querer...

JCR - !que sea la primera y última vez que me habláis de esa manera señora! - se había levantado ágilmente hasta donde estaba ella sentada, arrastrando la silla de tal forma que ahora lo veía a la cara - !no sois quién para decirme lo que debo o no hacer! y más vale que no se os ocurra hacer !alguna estupidez más! ¿¡entendió señora de Rodríguez!? - !nunca antes lo había visto de esta manera! Elisa estaba tan acojonada que no fue capaz de emitir sonido alguno - ¿entendió señora Rodríguez?

El - s... si - logró esbozar apenas cuando pudo tragar su nudo en la garganta, esa mirada le dio mucho miedo y rabia

JCR - perfecto, eh perdido el apetito

¡Quería llorar!, ¡gritar! ¡decirle hasta de lo que se iba a morir! pero de la impotencia le la daba coraje y lloraba, se levantó de su asiento con la respiración agitada y la vista nublada por lágrimas, apoya sus dos manos sobre la madera caoba, tirando de un solo del mantel para desparramar los platos, el centro de mesa, las copas y cubiertos, todo por el suelo y la pared cercana a la vez que soltaba un chillido desgarrador!

El - ¡aaaAAAAAAaaaaaaaarrrrrr! ¡te odio! ¡te odiooooo! - daba golpes sobre la mesa dejando en libertad a su enojo y llanto

.

Con su disgusto bestial, paso lo que restaba del fin de semana encerrada, su marido no subió a visitarla en ningún momento... debía pensar ¿qué hacer?, ¿cómo contraatacar? o quien sabe ¡vengarse!, por eso decidió ir a las tardes de tertulia, para hablar con esas "damas" que sabía muy bien podían difundir cierta información... pasaron las semanas

El - ¡¿qué haces en mi casa?! - pregunto molesta al ver a Montserrat sentada en su salón de té con dos servicios

MR - buenas tardes - saludo a la pelirroja indiferente, mientras sorbía de su taza

El - ¡fuera de aquí! ¡Largooooo no quiero verte en mi...

JCR - ¿qué está pasando aquí?

El - ¡quiero que esta mujerzuela se largue ahora mismo de mi casa!

JCR - ella no se va a ir

El - ¿por qué? - levanta un ceja escéptica ante lo que acababa de escuchar

JCR - está aquí esperando a que llegaras para que te disculpes

El - ¿qué me disculpe? ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? ¡Si es ella la que se está acostando con mi marido!

JCR - te dije que la dejaras en paz ¡y no me hiciste caso! - a Elisa casi se le salen los ojos del asombro, estaba hecha una furia esto era inaudito - sé que has estado soltando comentarios desprestigiando la reputación de Montserrat

El - ¿¡desprestigiando a tu furcia!? ¡Ja! ¡Querido! ¡Eso lo has hecho tú al meter a esa mujer en tu cama! ¿Qué clase de mujerzuela es esa que acepta acostarse con un hombre casado? - ahora se dirige a ella - una que es una miserable insuls...

JCR - ¡cállate Elisa! - la sacudió del brazo - ¡esas no es una disculpa!

El - ¡porque no lo estoy haciendo! ¡Jamás! ¡me oyes bien! ¡No me voy a rebajar ante esta cualquiera!

JCR - (plaf) ¡cállate! - la abofeteó sobrepasado por el disgusto

El - ¡¿cómo te atreves a ponerme la mano encima?! Eres un imbécil - salió de la habitación con la mayor dignidad posible, no permitiría que esa mujer la viera derramar una lágrima... en su alcoba tiro todo lo que no estuviese sujeto a la pared o pesara mucho, el florero en la mesa auxiliar fue lo primero que salió volando, la mesita, la butaca, los cojines de cama y todos los enceres sobre su tocador - ¡maldito! ¡Son unos malditos! ¡Ojalá y se pudran en el infierno!

.

No podía evitar sentirse sola y desorientada, extrañaba su hogar, su familia, sus amigas detestaba España, intentó reanudar sus salidas por las tardes, pero evitando ir cerca donde vive esa mujer que le estaba fastidiando la existencia

.

JA - ¡buenas tardes señora Rodríguez! - le saludaba un caballero a su lado, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no había reparado, que un amigo de su marido que le había presentado recién llegó, estaba frente de ella, el caballero es Juan Antonio Ortiz

El - b... buenas tardes ¿señor?...

JA - oh es una pena que hayáis olvidado mi nombre ¡mi lady! - deposita un beso en su mano en manera de saludo - aunque es comprensible, desde el último invierno que no nos vemos, he estado en Barcelona desde entonces

El - ahora lo recuerdo señor Ortiz, ¿cómo os fue en vuestro viaje?

JA - muy bien a decir verdad, pero extrañaba mi querida Madrid... ¿se dirige a algún lugar? me temo que le estoy retrasando

El - ¡oh! no se preocupe, simplemente estoy dando un paseo

JA - ¿usted sola? ¿y por estos lados? me temo que poca cosa podrá ver por aquí

El - bueno... es que no conozco muy bien la ciudad, no sabría por dónde debería ir

JA - si a su señoría no le importa, me ofrezco a servirle de guía

El - le agradezco mucho su oferta señor, pero no quisiera distraerlo de sus ocupaciones

JA - ¡en lo absoluto! para mí será un placer

El - si es así, con gusto lo acepto - de esta manera nuestra pareja hacían recorridos por las diferentes plazas y parques de la ciudad todas las tardes

.

.

.

.

Sentado en su despacho era incapaz de concentrarse en nada, tenía apoyada su quijada sobre su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha daba golpecitos con la punta del borrador de su lápiz sobre el escritorio, en su mente se representaban imágenes de los días anteriores...

Desde que compartía su tiempo con la pequeña Tabatha había logrado encariñarse de la niña, tan alegre y vivaz, los Brither estaban cuidando muy bien de ella, en especial Anny quien se desvive en atenciones y se preocupa por su educación, siempre está sonriendo a pesar de estar ocupada, pero ahora había algo... una manera, un brillo, una mirada o esa sonrisa tan especial que se sentía idiotizado por sus encantos

Al - ¡Archie!... ¡Archie! ¡tierra llamando a Archy! - lo llamaba un rubio insistentemente

Ar - ¿¡eh... perdona Albert me decías!?

Al - hahaha pero ¿qué te pasa? estabas tan perdido en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de cuando entre en tu despacho

Ar - ehh este, lo siento pensaba en mis cosas

Al - y esas cosas tiene que ver con ¿una morena?

Ar - ¿¡perdona!?

Al - hahahaha hace mucho que nos hemos dado cuenta que alguien te tiene deslumbrado

Ar - ¿tan evidente soy?

Al - no tan así, pero cuando pasas más de un día sin visitar a los Brither te vuelves taciturno

Ar - aaawwwww Albert - resopló exasperado - no sé qué es lo que me pasa, pero Anny me intriga muchísimo y lo curioso de todo es que no lo entiendo, sigue siendo la misma dulce, alegre, ehhh...

Al - será posible que ahora admiras esas cualidades que un día te tenían ¿hastiado?

Ar - es lo que no entiendo... bueno si... no... lo que me desesperaba cuando antes salíamos es que quería estar pegada a mí como una lapa, dejaba de hacer lo que sea o incluso no hacía nada con tal de poder estar libre siempre para estar a mi lado, ser su único centro de interés en su vida me agobiaba, temía no dar la talla

Al - y ver que sigue siendo así y que puede vivir sin agobiarte ni ser el centro de su vida te hace apreciar... mmmm como lo diría... ¿¡a la verdadera Annie!?

Ar - ehhh... sí, creo que es eso

Al - hahahahahaha ¡o sea que te has enamorado! felicidades - le da un palmada en la espalda

Ar - ¿¡enamorado!? - pestañeo un par de veces como para poder digerir de esa forma la inmensidad de esa palabra - ¡no te pases!

Al - hahaha no te asustes, ¡no está mal! ahora eres un hombre libre de poder amar, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

Ar - Albert... ¿¡cómo puede ser que me esté enamorando de Anny si yo amo a mi mujer!? - el semblante del rubio se pone serio para que comprenda lo que piensa decirle

Al - Archie - posa su mano sobre su hombro para impregnarle de confianza y fraternidad - nadie duda que tú amaste intensamente a tu esposa y la hiciste feliz todo el tiempo que estuvisteis juntos, pero ella ya no está con nosotros, eres un joven viudo con mucha vida por delante, ¿por qué privarte de encontrar a una persona que te atraiga y te ame? no creo que Gloria hubiese querido que dejases de vivir sólo porque ella fue tu esposa aunque ya no esté viva, ahora tienes nuevamente el derecho de poder rehacer tu vida y amar con todo tu corazón... no por eso dejas de querer menos a Gloria, simplemente es que ella ya no está para vivir ese amor

Ar - pero ¿cómo puedo estar segura que realmente es amor? no es lo mismo como cuando estaba con Gloria

Al - hahaha y ¡eso nunca lo va a ser! porque todo eso que viste y viviste con ella era gracias a lo que ella creaba junto a ti y es la única que lo puede hacer... por ende lo que llegues a sentir por otra persona, ya sea Anny, Gladis o Gertrudis siempre será distinto porque cada una es diferente y crearán sus propios lazos contigo

Ar - awwwww ¡estas mujeres me van a volver loco!

Al - hahahaha tranquilo hombre, no debes de desesperar pero si al menos intentarlo, debes seguir viviendo Archie y más vale que te decidas pronto o vendrá otro con más agallas dispuesto a luchar por el corazón de la hermosa señorita Brither

Ne - ¿¡quién va a luchar por el corazón de la hermosa Brither!? - irrumpía en ese instante el pelirrojo en el despacho

Ar - ¡Neil! - se giró sorprendido y avergonzado

Al - ¡Archie! que al fin se da cuenta que siente algo por Annie

Al - ¡al fin lo reconoce! vaya hombre ¡ya era hora!

Ar - ¡¿cómo que ya era hora!?

\- hahahahahahahahahaha - ríen ambos

Al - ¡ya te he dicho que todos nos hemos dado cuenta que tu humor cambia mucho cuando estas con ella y sin ella!

Ar - para que Neil se haya dado cuenta sin duda debo parecer muy patético

Ne - hahahahaha ¡ya te digo primo! todos en la familia lo sabemos

Ar - ¡¿todos!? ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! ¡ay! estoy totalmente perdido

Al -¡no! ¡si es eso lo que quieres!

Ne - deberías pedirle una cita

Al - ¡cortejarla como a una dama! ¿acaso no sabes cómo se hace?

Ar - ehhh - decía rascándose la cabeza - creo que no lo he olvidado

Ne - pues ¡adelante primito! sino vendrá Sheppard y ¡te la robara!

Ar - ¡vale! ¡está bien!

Ne - bueno, ¿nos vamos? George está esperando en el coche

Ar - si - salieron los tres caballeros de la oficina hacia la mansión para celebrar acción de gracias en familia... los días siguientes Archie intentó pedirle una cita a la joven pero no tuvo mucha suerte, incluso para asistir juntos a la fiesta benéfica que ella organizaba por navidades por lo que se vio en la desesperada situación de invitarle a pasar fin de año en la mansión de los Andrew, para poder estar cerca de Tabatha, había dicho como excusa

.

.

.

.

La relación entre Elisa y Juan Antonio se había estrechado tanto que habían saltado las chispas entre ellos, no le importó cuando se le insinuó y decidió aceptar sus besos y caricias, si su marido le era infiel ¿por qué ella no podía serlo? además con ese hombre se sentía viva, es más joven que su marido, por ende con más vitalidad y vigorosidad, le hacía sentir como nunca lo hizo Juan

JCR - ¿en qué clase de mujerzuela te has convertido!? - fue lo primero que dijo nada más entrar en su casa, ese día le habían dicho que su esposa tenía un amante y de la Cruz estaba hecho una furia

El - ¿de qué estás hablando? - levanta la vista de su libro en cuanto escuchó vociferar a su marido nada más entrar a su salón de uso personal, tranquilamente coloca el separador entre las páginas donde estaba dejando la lectura en pausa

JCR - ¿¡cómo te atreves... - de un manotazo hace volar el libro que tenía entre manos - ...a meterte en la cama de Juan Antonio Ortiz?! ¡te prohíbo terminantemente que veas a ese hombre! ¿¡me oíste bien Elisa!? ¡Prohibido los paseos! ¡y los encuentros con él!

El - ¡¿o sea que tú si puedes prohibirme no ver a Juan Antonio pero cuando te digo que dejes a tu fulana me dices que no te puedo ordenar nada?!

JCR - no te equivoques Elisa, esto no es América, tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes, ¡yo soy tu marido! y quien debe dar las órdenes soy yo, no olvides cuál es tu lugar y si no me das un heredero pronto ve pensando en despedirte de él

El - ¿¡me estas amenazando!?

JCR - ¡tómalo como quieras! en dos meses no saldrás de la casa y el doctor verá de que no lleves un bastardo en tus entrañas

El - ¿cómo? ¿dos meses? ¡no soy tu esclava Juan! ¡no puedes impedirme salir!

JCR - ¡oh claro que sí querida! ¡estás en mi casa, eres mi mujer y harás lo que yo te diga y punto! - no dejo que le reprochase nada más y abandonó la estancia

.

Las siguientes semanas fue un desespero no poder salir de la mansión, no perdonaba esa injusticia por parte de su marido, para su sorpresa una noche llegó con un bebé en brazos, una niña, por lo visto hija de él y Montserrat, quien había fallecido en el parto y ahora debía de cuidar de ella como si fuese propia

El - ¡estás loco si piensas que me voy a hacer cargo de una bastarda!

JCR - ¡no te lo estoy preguntando! es una orden ¡y punto!

El - ¡órdenes! ¡órdenes! ¡todo son órdenes! me tienes ¡jartaaaa!

JCR - ¡yo también me estoy hartando mucho de tu actitud!... Lidia prepara el equipaje de la señora y compra todo lo que necesite la niña para que pueda realizar el viaje - si dirigió a la mucama

Li - ¡si señor!

El - ¿para qué quieres hacer mi maleta?

JCR - ¡te iras con tus padres una temporada! cuando llegues les dirás a todos que Candela es tu hija

El - ¡nunca!

JCR - deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada y haz lo que te digo ¡sin quejarte! - espeto molesto - harás lo que te digo ¡y punto! después iré por ti cuando considere el tiempo prudencial en volver

.

En la clandestinidad de la madrugada, Elisa partía hacia Estados Unidos, por un lado de mala gana por las condiciones en las que debe ir, pero por otro feliz de poder regresar a su casa con su hermano a quien extraña horrores y su padre

El - ¿¡puedes hacer callar a esa niña!? ¡no lo soporto!

Li - si señora - acuno a la bebé en brazos y se alejó de la pelirroja

El - ¡por fin llego a mi casa! ¡hermanito! ¡papá! ¡mamá! ¡pronto os veré! - se congratulaba a sí misma mientras miraba por la ventana de su camarote, llevaban tres semanas en alta mar, era diciembre y podría pasar las fiestas con su familia como cuando pequeña. Aún quedan por lo menos tres días antes de que llegue a Chicago pero siente que su espera es nada.

A pesar de la distancia, su marido había previsto de todo para que el viaje fuese fácil, desde que desembarcó en el muelle para ir a la estación de trenes

Li - señora, el coche espera - se acercó tímidamente a la pelirroja quien estaba de pie observando todo a su derredor, como si fuese la primera vez, esta no dijo nada simplemente subió al carruaje que las llevaría a la residencia de los Legan en Chicago

El - ¡mamá! ¡papá! ¡Neil! ¡estoy en casa! - entraba ruidosamente en la casa

Mayordomo - ¡señora Legan! perdón señora

El - ¡Jhon! ¡¿en dónde están todos!?

Mayordomo - los señores... - hablaba siguiéndole los pasos

El - ¡mamaaa! ¡papaaa!

Mayordomo - ya no viven en la casa, su madre se fue a Lakewood y su padre y hermano viven en otro lugar

El - ¡¿cómo dices?!

Mayordomo - los señores han cambiado la residencia

El - ahsss ¡esto es estresante! está bien, ayuda a Lidia con el equipaje, descansaré un rato, quisiera que mandases un mensaje a mi hermano a la oficina central

Mayordomo - ¡sí señora!

El - dile a Doris que prepare mi baño

Mayordomo - señora, ¿querrá que le llevemos una cuna a su habitación?

El -¿una cuna?

Mayordomo - para su hijo

El - ¿mi hijo? - se gira para verlo desconcertada y ve al lado del hombre a Lidia con el bebé en brazos (¡demonios! había olvidado en ese detalle) pensó en sus adentros - prepara la habitación que está al lado a la mía, ahí se quedará Lidia con Candela y hay que buscar una nodriza

Mayordomo - sí señora - Elisa ya no dijo más y se dirigió a la que antes era su alcoba, hacía mucho frío seguro que de un momento a otro caería una tormenta de nieve; tomó una revitalizante ducha y comió en el comedor, sola, pero feliz de poder disponer de libertad, había relegado completamente el cuidado de la niña en su mucama, no tenía interés de hacerse cargo de ella - señora me temo que el señor Legan no se encuentra en la ciudad

El - ¿cómo que no se encuentra? ¿a dónde ha ido?

Mayordomo - en la oficina han dicho que ha salido con sus primos para Lakewood, pasarán nochebuena en el Hogar de Ponny

El - ¿en ese asqueroso lugar? sí que han cambiado las cosas por aquí... está bien gracias Jhon

.

Por lo visto le tocará pasar las fiestas sola, pero no le importaba, ¡estaba en su casa!, ¡era libre! ya que nadie estaba ahí para decirle lo que debía o no podía hacer, esperaría a que volviese su hermano a Chicago para visitarlo ya que estaba muy cansada como para ir a Lakewood. En la comodidad de su antiguo hogar disfruto de la Navidad de 1916

.

.


	3. Capítulo 02

_**Parte 02**_

El ambiente festivo reinaba en todo lugar, la decoración alegraba las paredes y la risa de los niños eran los alegres villancicos que hinchaban los corazones de todos en el Hogar de Ponny en Nochebuena, por primera vez Neil Legan se hospedaba el famoso lugar en donde había crecido Candy, en compañía de su esposa, su primo Archivald Corwell, también William Albert Andrew había llegado junto a su amada señora Fleur y George; habían decidido reunirse ahí para poder apoyar a las dos damas que se hacían cargo del orfanato para que no sintiese la ausencia de la rubia y la tan adorada "Jefe" de los niños.

.

Ahora Annie es quién daba las voces de mando e indicaciones a todos los chicos, había llegado el día anterior y se unió a preparar los alimentos y ricos postres para la fiesta, el pavo relleno fue hecho con la receta especial de la señorita Ponny, la tarta de calabaza y de zanahoria fueron preparados por las virtuosas manos de la hermana María, también había puré de patatas y guisantes salteados con zanahoria, pimientos y cebolla. Sería realmente un gran banquete.

.

Las damas Andrew poco pudieron hacer pues ambas estaban en cinta así que se dedicaron a darle órdenes a los chicos para que terminaran de colocar los adornos en el árbol de Navidad, después de cenar habían elevado una plegaria en agradecimiento por el nacimiento del niño Jesús y cantaron unos villancicos, cuando llegó la medianoche todos los pequeños estaban sentados en el suelo del salón quietecitos atentos a la entrega de los presentes que habían llevado Anny, Albert, Archie y los que habían preparado la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, el fuego de la chimenea caldea el ambiente mientras afuera nieva, Miena y Clean descansaban cerca del fuego mientras observaban muy tranquilos los movimientos de cada uno

Ar - hola Anny, esto es para ti "feliz navidad" - Corwell le hace entrega de una pequeña caja rectangular

An - ¡muchas gracias!

Ar - a ti también pequeña Tabatha "feliz Navidad" - y le entregó un regalo

Ta - ¡"feliz navidad" para ti también señor Archie! - la nena alegre le entrega el obsequio que había envuelto junto a su madre

Ar - muchas gracias pequeña, ¿qué es?

Ta - ¡es una sorpresa! - contesta con la mirada brillante muy ilusionada - fui con mamá a escogerlo - cuando el hombre abre la caja encuentra una hermosa pluma fuente en plata con el grabado de un águila y sus alas abiertas

Ar - Tabatha es precioso ¡me encanta! ¡muchísimas gracias! - le da un tierno abrazo - muchísimas gracias a ti también Annie - a esta le da un beso en la mejía

An - no tienes porque darlas - contestó tímidamente y sonrojada por el gesto, era algo que no se esperaba

Ar - ¿y por qué no abres el tuyo? - le pregunto a la pequeña, está sin esperar más invitación empieza a rasgar el papel regalo encontrando una caja rectangular, la abrió y en su interior encontró un collar de plata y en su colgante un diamante solitario corte brillante

Ta - ¡oh que precioso! me encanta muchísimas gracias señor Archie

Ar - ¡me alegro que te guste pequeña! pero podrías llamarme solo Archie, lo de Señor me hace sentir muy mayor hahaha

Ta - hehe está bien señor Archie

Ar - ¿y te gusta el tuyo Anny? - la morena lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa, tenía unas ganas enormes de morderse el labio pues no sabía a qué se debía tanto interés en darle ahora un regalo

An - está bien, ahora lo abro - en su estuche de terciopelo encuentra igualmente un collar de plata con forma de corazón y dos diamantes unidos, no sabía cómo tomárselo "¡¿un corazón?!" acaso se le estaba insinuando - muchas gracias

Ar - es... - estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo expresarse, al ver la cara de desconcierto de la morena - es... es... algo simbólico - pero al sentir la mirada de incredulidad añadió - este... representa a ti y a tu hija

An - ¡oohh gracias! - estaba algo incomoda con tantas atenciones por parte de él, era más que consciente que hace semanas está buscando acercarse a ella, en cada acto y reunión que coincide siempre busca una excusa para hablarle, cuando visita a Tabatha le espera hasta que llega por muy tarde que sea solo para decirle adiós - mi amor ¿por qué no le muestras tu regalo a la señorita Ponny?

Ta - si - contenta se va dejándolos finalmente a solas

An - muy bien Archie, se puede saber ¿¡qué te traes entre manos!?

Ar - ¡¿ehh yo!? - pregunta con fingida indignación - ¡por favor! ehh acaso no es normal en estas fechas ¿intercambiar obsequios?

An - mmm ¡si! pero es que... te noto extraño

Ar - hahahaha ¡no digas tonterías! solo quería... - no sabía cómo proseguir ante la mirada de escrutinio que le dedicó justo en ese instante - felicitarte por tus atenciones con Tabatha... eres una gran madre

An - gracias

Ar - por cierto... qué te parece si para nochevieja ¿vienen a la mansión? me gustaría poder recibir el año contigo... ejem con vosotras

An - ¿estás seguro?

Ar - ¡s... si claro! ¿Acaso tienes otra invitación?

An - bueno... la verdad que no, mis padres han ido a pasar las fiestas en Wisconsin, estaba considerando si ir donde ellos o estar unos días tranquilos en casa

Ar - ¡pues bien! mejor - estaba tan nervioso que no sabía cómo reaccionar - o sea que me refiero que en vez de quedarte sola o hacer un viaje tedioso en estas fechas y con este clima frío es mejor que vengáis a mi casa

An - gracias pero...

Ar - ¡por favor! lo digo por tu hija, sería bueno que pasase sus primeras navidades en un lugar acogedor

An - mmm pueda que tengas razón... ¡está bien! recibiremos el año en compañía vuestra

Ar - ¿¡sí!? ¡gracias! ¡verás que la pasaremos bien!

An - hehe ¡está bien! - estaba asombrada por la reacción tan jubilosa del castaño, pero la risa que se traían Albert y Neil la desconcertó más

Ne - hahahahaha ¡lo que yo te diga! está tan ansioso que de seguro no sabrá como declararse

Al - no seas tan cruel hahahahaha

Ne - ¡pero míralo! ¡si a leguas se nota que está nervioso! no te has dado cuenta que cuando se rasca la oreja izquierda es por indecisión y nervios... ¡mira mira! otra vez! hahahahaha

FK - ¡podrían disimular de una vez que estáis hablando de Archy!

Al/Ne - hahahahahahahahahaha

Ne - ¡pero si no estamos haciendo nada!

Al - tranquila cariño, no nos burlamos estamos apoyándolo

FK - ¡sí claro! ¡Riéndose a sus espaldas! ¡Debería de darles vergüenza!

Al/Ne - hahahahahahahahahahaha

FK - acaso debo recordarte señor Andrew ¿tus intentos fallidos por conquistarme? - lo miró pícaramente logrando que el rubio casi se ahogue

Al - ¡coj! ¡coj! ¡coj! ¡pero qué dices mujer! ¿intentos fallidos? todo fue fríamente calculado

FK - ¡sí como no! hahaha

Ne - hahahahahaha ¡cuenta! ¡cuenta Fleur!

FK - ¡tú también Neil! ¿quieres que te recuerde las excusas que te inventabas para salir con Alice?

Ne - ehhh ¡vale! ¡está bien! ¡le vamos a echar una mano! - se corrigió el joven todo sonrojado

FK - ¡eso está mejor! - le dio un empujón para que se acercara donde su primo

Ne - ¡holaaa!

An - hola Neil

Ar - Neil - fue lo único que logró pronunciar el castaño un poco sorprendido y molesto por su intromisión

Ne - ¿qué tal parejita? eh...

An - ¿se te ofrece algo Neil? - a la morena le incomodo ese "parejitas" (¿¡pero que se cree!?)

Ne - yo... yo...

Ar - Neil, le estaba diciendo a Anny que venga a pasar nochevieja con nosotros - intentó salvar la situación al ver la manera tan torpe como se había acercado

Ne - ¡¿en serio?! ¡que bien! ¡espero que aceptes!

An - sí claro, ahí estaré, si me disculpan

Ar - adelante - la joven dejó a los dos chicos para ir con su hija - ¡estupendo Neil! muchas gracias - comento molesto, la intervención del pelirrojo había sido torpe e inoportuna

Ne - ¡solo quería ayudar!

Ar - ¡ay Neil! ¿por qué será que me cuesta tanto expresarme con ella?

Ne - hehehe si bueno, eso nos pasa a todos cuando caemos ante sus encantos, pero bueno al final podrás en fin de año expresar lo que sientes por ella

Ar - awwwww ¡¿no sé cómo lo voy a hacer?!

Ne - ¡paciencia primito! estaremos ahí para lo que sea... podemos pensar en algo

Ar - ¿qué se te ocurre?...

.

.

.

.

Estaba recostada plácidamente en el sofá de la sala, con su pie seguía el ritmo de la melodía que sale del gramófono, en su mano sostiene un vaso con crema de orujo, licor que había llevado de España, estaba frente de la chimenea para conservar el calor, había cenado con Lidia por navidad luego la joven se retiró a descansar, aún estaban cansadas por el viaje pero Elisa estaba tan feliz de haber regresado a su casa que no le importaba estar sola; antes de retirarse a su recamara fue a la habitación de Candela, en el lugar no había nadie, se acercó a la cuna que habían sacado del cobertizo, era la misma que usó ella cuando pequeña; la niña estaba despierta pero no lloraba sino que jugaba con su puño que se llevaba a la boca para saborearlo mientras movía sus piernitas entre las mantas

El - ¡eres tan feliz tan solo babeando tu puño! - la niña le sonríe abiertamente con una boca sin dientes - ¡deberías estar durmiendo bicho!

Li - señora, perdone... no sabía que estaba aquí - la mucama se había asustado al encontrar a la pelirroja en la habitación junto al bebé

El - ¡Lidia! por favor no dejes a la niña sola

Li - si señora... es que estaba llamando a la nodriza para que le dé el pecho

El - ¡está bien! pero por cualquier cosa no la dejes sola, la llevas contigo o avisas a alguien

Li - si - en ese momento aparece por la puerta una mujer de piel morena, cabellos negros azabache y ondulados, su mirada es dulce de color chocolate - ella es Beatriz Ramírez Itza, la nueva nodriza de Candela

BRI - buenas noches señora - saludó tímidamente, era la primera vez que veía a la joven pelirroja, es muy bella y tiene un brillo especial, ¿será por la alegría de las fechas festivas en la que se encuentra? ¿o por ser mamá?

El - buenas, por favor cuide de ella y le pagaré muy bien... - hablaba caminando en dirección a la puerta donde las mujeres estaban - feliz navidad

LI/BRI - feliz navidad - contestaron ambas al unísono, hicieron una leve inclinación al momento que ella pasaba delante suyo

BRI - wuaooo que mujer más imponente

Li - hehehe ¡si! pero di que hoy está de buen humor, el viaje la tiene así

BRI - ¿en serio?

Li - sí, anteriormente era muy seria y se encerraba constantemente en su habitación

BRI - de seguro es la maternidad la que la ha cambiado

Li - ejem ejem si... si claro

.

.

.

.

La mañana del 26 de diciembre los jóvenes Andrew regresan a la ciudad de Chicago, la tía Elroy estaba contenta de verlos nuevamente, llegaron justo a tiempo de almorzar con ella, luego Alice y Neil se fueron a su apartamento a descansar mientras Fleur hacía compañía a la matrona comentando como habían pasado las fiestas. Albert estaba en el despacho con Archie hasta que llegó la hora de la comida.

mayordomo - perdone que los interrumpa, la señora Rodríguez está en la casa

Al - ¡¿la señora Rodríguez?!

El - ¿Elisa está aquí?

mayordomo - sí señora - les confirmaba con aire sereno mientras que los demás no cabían en su asombro

FK - puedes hacerla pasar Jaime - Fleur era la única que estaba pasible, pues no sabía quién era esa tal Elisa

mayordomo - en seguida - el siervo deja la estancia por unos minutos para luego volver con una hermosa mujer vestida en traje de terciopelo marrón y crema - la señora Elisa de Rodríguez - anunció a la dama ante la cara expectante de la familia

Eli - ¡buenas tardes "Feliz Navidad Familia"! - saluda una pelirroja muy jovial

El - ¡Elisa que sorpresa!

Eli - tía Elroy me alegro mucho de verla! - se acerca a la mujer mayor y le da un abrazo lleno de cariño con la mirada brillante

Ar - ¡Elisa bienvenida!

Eli - ¡primo Archie! que bien te veo

Al - hola Elisa, bienvenida

Eli - tío abuelo - fue un poco más reservada para saludarlo pues no sabía si seguía molesto después la última vez que se habían visto

Al - Elisa te presento a Fleur de Andrew, mi esposa

Eli - ¿esposa? - se sorprendió ante semejante noticia - mucho gusto, Elisa Legan de Rodríguez

Al - cariño, ella es la hermana de Neil

FK - ¿¡en serio!? encantada de conocerle

Eli - es una gran sorpresa saber que el tío abuelo está casado y pronto a tener un hijo, mi más sincera en hora buena

FK - muchas gracias

El - ¿y has venido tú sola Elisa? ¿dónde está tu marido?

Eli - eh... si tía, extrañaba tanto mi casa y mi familia que mi marido me permitió viajar para pasar las fechas con vosotros

Ar - ¿y cuándo llegaste? ¿por qué no nos avisaste?

Eli - ej... esto... lo siento pero estaba tan emocionada que, mi marido se encargó de todos los preparativos del viaje - los hombres de pie a la mesa, estaban muy sorprendidos, perciben un cambio en la recién llegada

Ar - hahahahaha vaya prima, sí que estabas desesperada por regresar

Al - ya has visto a tu familia ¿Elisa?

Eli - no he tenido mucho tiempo, llegamos la víspera de nochebuena y debido al cansancio del viaje decidí descansar, pues me dijeron que habían ido a Lakewood

Al - es cierto, hemos regresado hoy por la mañana

El - Neil estuvo tomando el almuerzo con nosotros, su bieses llegando antes lo habrías encontrado

Ar - perdona Elisa, pero has dicho "¿¡llegamos?!" según dijiste no vienes con tu marido

Eli - ehh sí, es que vine con... - de repente no pudo evitar esa parte tan incómoda, se le había escapado y no estaba segura de sí debía anunciarlo o no - Lidia la mucama viene conmigo para ayudarme con...

El - ¿con quién Elisa? - Elroy levantó una ceja escéptica

BRI - señora, aquí está la pequeña - aparece Beatriz con la niña en el cochecito

Eli - muchas gracias

El - Elisa, ¿es acaso tu hija?

Eli - s... si - acepto a regañadientes

Ar - ¡hala! felicidades Elisa

Eli - oh no por favor - intentó evitar que se alegraran por algo así, pero fue en vano

El - ¡felicidades Elisa!

Al - ¡en hora buena!

FK - y ¿cómo se llama la pequeña?

Eli - Candela Rodríguez Legan - se sentía incómoda ante las felicitaciones por una niña que no es suya, lleva un mes con la pequeña y lo único que no soporta es el llanto, por lo demás siempre está Lidia pendiente de lo que le necesite, cambiarla, bañarla, dormirla etctc

FK - ¡qué preciosidad! ¡es tan linda!

.

Todos saludaron a la niña, después tomaron los alimentos compartiendo las noticias pero reservando las concernientes al joven Legan para que lo hiciese él mismo en cuanto se encontrase con su hermana, cuando finalizaron las damas pasaron al salón a tomar del té mientras que Albert se había encerrado un momento en el despacho para revisar la correspondencia de los días que estuvo ausente

La verdad nada interesante, postales de felicitaciones de los socios y familiares fuera del país y en otros estados, se levanta un momento para servirse una copa de coñac regresa al escritorio para tomar el ejemplar del "News Chicago Express" y comienza a ver las noticias de manera superficial... de momento nada le llama la atención, hasta que se topa con el artículo de espectáculos sobre "¡Terreuce G. Grandchester y su nueva pareja!"... "CRAASSSHHHH" fue el sonido que hizo el vaso que estaba en su mano izquierda y que terminó en el suelo derramando el líquido ámbar y romperse en cientos de trozos

Al - ¿¡pe... pero qué es... esto!? ¡Terreuce Grandchester visto en Nueva York con una dama! ¡¿no saben su nombre ni de qué familia procede!? pero... es...

FK - Drew cariño ¿qué pasó? ¿qué ha sido ese ruido? - iba a buscarlo pero le sorprendió el sonido del cristal estrellarse en el frío suelo así que corrió como le era posible con su barriguita a ver lo que pasaba

Al - eh... eh... ¡amor! mira tú esto a ver si no me engañan mis ojos - mostró la hoja que lo había desencajado

FK - Drew cielo no sé lo que quieres decir... ¿acaso te molesta que tu amigo esté saliendo con otra mujer después de Candy?

Al - no... ¡aquí! - señala la fotografía donde se ve a una joven de cabellos rizados con una cinta adornada con flores con una leve sonrisa tomada de la mano del actor que estaba de perfil a ella

FK - es una mujer m... uuu - el silencio reinó por unos minutos mientras ambos intentaban asimilar la información

Al - amor... tengo que viajar a Nueva York ¡ya mismo!

FK - ¡espera un momento! - lo sujeta de la manga de su camisa para evitar que deje la habitación - ¿¡cómo así que "Tengo que viajar"!?

Al -¡si debo ir con Terry para saber quién es ella!

FK - ahss eso lo he entendido muy bien, pero quien no me ha pillado ¡has sido tú! no pensarás irte ahora mismo a New York - desliza sus palmas por sus antebrazos para reconfortarlo

Al - ¡por favor cielo! no puedes pretender que me quede como si nada

FK - ¡William Albert Andrew! mírame un momento ¡por favor! - ¡le tomaba el rostro con sus manos! para que su cielo personal se serenara - ¡no te estoy diciendo que no vayas ni mucho menos! pero me parece señor Andrew que se olvida que¡ ya no es usted solo!

Al - pero Few no pretenderás que obligarme a quedarme conti...

FK - ¡¿Really Drew?! - deposita un fugaz beso en sus labios - ¡ay serás tontito! te digo que no puedes irte así como si nada ¡tú solo! ¡yo voy contigo!

Al - Few no creo que sea conveniente en ¡tu estado! - le acaricia esa hermosa barriguita prominente de cuatro meses

FK - amor prometí estar contigo en ¡las buenas y en las malas! no creas que te voy a dejar ¡solo! hahaha pero vamos a pensar bien ¡antes de actuar!

Al - Few... - la abrazaba y ella podía sentir como le recorría ¡un ligero temblor!

FK - le diré a Dorothy que prepare nuestro equipaje luego ¡pediremos disculpas a la tía por no estar en la fiesta de fin de año! ¡descansaremos un par de horas antes de partir! tal vez no pueda correr a tu ritmo pero si puedes ¡seguir el mío! ¿no te parece?

AL - Few - seguía aferrado a su abrazo y unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ventanas azules - gracias

FK - no tienes porque darlas, voy hablar con la tía te veo en la alcoba - le da un beso en los labios antes de salir del lugar

Al - si...

.

El - ¿cómo así que debéis partir, si acabáis de llegar Fleur?! - se había alterado la señora en cuando la morena regresó con ella y Elisa

FK - Albert debe presentarse ante unos ejecutivos importantes tía

El - pero si estamos a vísperas de año nuevo, ¿cómo puede ser posible?

FK - es normal en estos casos, son gajes del oficio, cuando eres una persona con mucho poder e influencia en los negocios es normal encontrarse en este tipo de contratiempos

El - mmm entiendo

Eli - si tía, lo que dice ella es muy cierto

El - está bien, espero que podáis estar antes de año nuevo

FK - no le sabría decir precisamente cuando regresamos, pero en cuanto sepa algo se lo haré saber

El - muchas gracias... que tengáis buen viaje

FK - gracias tía... - abraza a le dama y a la pelirroja para despedirse - señora Rodríguez, mucho gusto en conocerla

Eli - igualmente señora Andrew

Fleur Kelly había procurado ser muy discreta ante las damas para que no sospecharan de las razones del viaje, lo cual funcionó muy bien, ellas se quedaron hablando de los último detalles de la fiesta de fin de año y de la vida en España, hasta que Elisa se disculpó para poder ir a visitar a su querido hermano, se había enterado que su nuevo lugar de residencia era en un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad

RG - buenas tardes - con aire ceremonioso Ross Gowther saluda al abrir la puerta

Eli - buenas tardes, ¿podría avisarle al señor Legan que la señora Rodríguez lo visita? - sonrió con malicia, esperando que fuese una sorpresa grata

Ali - ¿quién llama a la puerta Ross?

RG - señora Legan, una dama busca al señor - el señor que había abierto la puerta le respondía a la voz femenina que había escuchado pero no era la de su madre (¡¿quién es esa señora Legan?!) se preguntaba

Ali - hazla pasar por favor, que no pase frío

RG - sí señora... por favor adelante

Ali - buenas tardes, soy la señora Legan, adelante no os quedéis en la puerta por favor

El - ¿vos sois la señora Legan? ¡debe ser un error! ¡Sara Legan es la señora y mi madre!

Ali - ¡¿oh usted es la hermana de mi marido?! encantada de conocerle finalmente

El - ¡¿perdona?! ¿cómo has dicho?

Ali - hehehehe será mejor que os lo explique él mismo, si gusta puede esperar en el salón, iré a por él... ¿quiere un poco de té mientras viene su hermano?

El - té está bien, gracias - Elisa se quedó observando todo el lugar, es muy simple, las paredes de color blanco y muebles en madera de acacia y una chimenea de ladrillo rojo

Ne - ¡Elisa! ¿¡Elisa!?

El - ¡Neeeeil! ¡hermano! - se abrazan fuertemente - cuanto tiempo sin verte... ¡te extrañe tanto!

Ne - ¡Elisa! ¡no lo puedo creer que estas nuevamente aquí! ¡menuda sorpresa!

El - ¡dímelo a mí! ¡sorpresa la que me llevo yo! cuando llegue a la casa y me entero que ¡ya nadie vive ahí! fui a buscarte donde la tía Elroy pero ya te habías marchado

Ne - ¿¡en serio!? hehehe - se rascaba la cabeza, habían tantas cosas que no se habían dicho, pues ella había dejado de escribir con frecuencia

El - ¡pero dime hermano! ¿qué es todo esto? ya no vives en nuestra mansión, y ahora hay ¡una señora de Neil Legan!.. pero espera esta señora ¡está embarazada! ¿de cuánto tiempo, siete meses?

Ne - bueno casi siete meses

El - ¿¡casi siete meses!? ¡madre mía! ¡pero por qué no me has dicho nada!

Ne - bueno hehehe tú dejaste de escribir

El - hahahaha ¡menuda excusa! ¡por favor! tienes que contármelo todo

Ne - no estoy seguro mmmm son tantas cosas, no sé si estas lista para escuchar todo...

El - ¡¿me tomas el pelo!? ¡Neil no te imaginas la de cosas que tengo que contarte! te he extrañado ¡horrores! te he necesitado mucho

Ne - ¡pues aquí me tienes! - le abraza, sabe de sobra que es lo que necesita en este instante... permanecen así por un buen tiempo hasta que sus corazones laten con normalidad, la señora Roxan lleva té con dos servicios que había demandado que sirvieran a la recién llegada - dime hermanita ¿¡cómo es tu vida en España!?

El -¡oh Neil! ¡horrible! ¡ya no soportaba más estar ahí!

Ne - ¿y eso? la última carta que recibí de ti no decías nada de eso... ¿qué fue lo que cambio?

El - ¡odio a Juan de la Cruz! es un infeliz, me estuvo engañando todo este tiempo

Ne - ¿cómo así?

El - tenía una amante, la infeliz con la que estaba comprometido antes de casarnos

Ne - ¡¿estaba comprometido con otra antes de casarse contigo!? ¿¡perdona!? - Elisa cayó en cuenta que ese detalle había estado oculto todo este tiempo, gracias a la astucia de su madre

El - ehhh... sí, pero al final ahsss Neil esa es otra historia que prometo contarla otro día

Ne - está bien, entonces… me decías que la hizo su amante

El - sí, ¡es un misógino machista despiadado! cuando le exigí que la dejara me dijo que yo no tenía que demandarle nada y cuando descubrió que estaba con otro hombre

Ne - ¿¡estabas con otro hombre!? - le interrumpió

El - eh... si

Ne - ¿tuviste un amante? fiuuuu ¡vaya hermanita! ¡te volviste una fiera! hahahahaha

El - oyeeeee

Ne - ¡tranquila! ¡no te juzgo, si ese hombre no te hacía feliz!... yo siempre vi vuestro compromiso muy sospechoso... ¡qué quieres que te diga!

El - ¿en serio?

Ne - si

El - ¡ay Neil! ¡tú sí que me entiendes! - lo abraza al sentirse confortada, realmente el único que la quiere y conoce de verdad es su hermano - pero lo peor no es eso

Ne - ¿hay más?

El - ujum - asiente con la cabeza a la vez que emite ese sonido de confirmación - la mujer tuvo un hijo, mejor dicho una niña

Ne - ¿en serio? - abrió los ojos como platos ante la noticia

El - espera que eso no es lo más fuerte

Ne - o sea que hay más

El - la mujer al parecer falleció al dar a luz, sé muy poca cosa de eso, pero él llegó a la casa con la niña y me dijo que nosotros la cuidaremos como nuestra

Ne - ¡¿queeeeeee!?... o sea que ¿¡ahora eres madrastra!?

El - ¡no lo sé! bueno si, no... - se puso de pie y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesilla mientras comparte con su hermano sus reflexiones - Neil, ¡no quiero hacerme cargo de una niña que no es mía! pero ahora me veo en la forzosa situación de andar tras de mí con una mucama y con la niña, recibe órdenes directa de Juan

Ne - bueno, si ella se encarga de la niña ¿cuál es el problema?

El - ¿¡en serio!? ¿no lo ves? - levanta un ceja incrédula - ¡no quiero andar presentado a esa bastarda como mi hija!

Ne - pero hay algo que no entiendo...

El - ¿el qué?

Ne - ¿por qué te envía a Estados Unidos ahora y con la niña? ¿qué habría hecho si la madre no hubiese muerto en el parto?

El - ¡y yo que sé! ¡no tengo ni idea! ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada, la vi cinco meses antes de que la niña naciera y no me percaté que tuviese barriga

Ne - jummm o sea que no pensaba cuidarla contigo

El - cierto... no lo había pensado, quizás por eso me dijo que me viniera, así para cuando regrese nuevamente a España pueda decir que yo viajé embarazada y la niña no sea rechazada...

Ne - y por la misma razón aquí debes de presentarla como tuya, nadie dudaría que no lo es

El - salvo el hecho que no se parece en nada a mí

Ne - bueno tengo entendido que en un principio los hijos no se parecen a ni uno de sus padres hehehehe y ¿cómo llevas lo de ser madre?

El - puuufff lo que no soporto son los llantos por lo demás casi no tengo que hacer nada, he contratado una nodriza

Ne - hehehe ¡me parece que no lo haces tan mal! espero que como tía ¡tengas más paciencia y desees mojarte un poco más! hehehe

El - ¡es cierto! ostras tío dime ¿¡cómo es eso que voy a ser tía!?

Ne - hahaha ¡¿"ostras tío"?! Eso sonó muy español hahahaha

El - ¡calla! es algo que me enseñó él...

Ne - ¡¿tu marido o tu amante!? hahaha

El - ¡oyeee! ¿me vas a contar o no? - reprocho molesta

Ne - está bien, pero prométeme que serás muy comprensiva así como lo he sido contigo

El - está bien, ¡cuenta! - Neil le contó cómo conoció a Alice, su matrimonio y su nueva vida junto a ella - ¿y mamá qué dice?

Ne - ehhhh... Elisa con respecto a eso, hay algo muy serio que debo decirte

El - ¿qué sucede?

Ne - nuestros padres se ¡han divorciado!

El - ¡¿cómo!?

Ne - Sara engañaba a papá con Marc Fitsher, quien manipulo el coche donde viajaban los padres de Albert y Edward Carcetti la noche que tuvieron el fatídico accidente - Elisa intentaba prestar atención a lo que le explicaba su hermano pero cuando mencionó ese nombre su rostro perdió el color y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo - ¿eh? ¿¡Elisa estas bien!?

El - ¡él! ¡con ese infeliz! - pensaba en voz alta - por culpa de ese infeliz

Ne - ¿qué quiere decir? ¿por qué lloras?

El - ¿¡dónde está ese mal nacido ahora!?

Ne - ¿te refieres a Fitsher? fue juzgado culpable y condenado a cadena perpetua pero murió hace unos meses en prisión

El - ¡se merece eso y más! ¡por infeliz! - dos lágrimas gruesas ruedan por su rostro pero su mirada está llena de odio

Ne - ¿de qué me he perdido hermana?

El - ¡él!... - se puso de pie nuevamente nerviosa y confundida por la mezcla de emociones - él... me violó y "nuestra querida madre" - ironizó - no me creyó, por supuesto, era su amante obvio que no me creyese y por eso se las ingenió para manipular la situación entre Juan de la Cruz y yo - se gira para verlo el rostro de su hermano quien digería esta nueva información - logrando así que se comprometiese conmigo

Ne – o sea que por eso se casó contigo

El - si

Ne - ¡no me lo puedo creer! cuando pensé que ya había hecho todo lo posible por hundirse en el lodo ahora resulta que hay más mierda que echarle encima

El - ¡nunca se lo perdonaré!

Ne - te entiendo y a veces siento lo mismo que tu... pero

El - ¿pero, qué? ¿no me digas que te has vuelto un blandengue? nos ha manipulado siempre mientras jugaba el papel de la dama perfecta

Ne - lo sé hermana... pero he hablado muchas veces sobre esto con Alice y no es fácil...

El - pues yo lo veo muy claro

Ne - he aprendido que como humanos podemos cometer errores pensando que hacemos lo mejor y si es pensando en el futuro de tu hijo aún más - se cruza de piernas mientras apoya su quijada en su puño izquierdo reflexionando en sus propias palabras - quieres lo mejor pero resulta que no siempre sabes cómo hacerlo de la manera correcta

El - ¡te equivocas! obligar a hacer lo que no quieren no es la mejor manera...

Ne - Elisa hasta que no seas madre no vas a entender ese sentimiento

El - ¿¡perdona!?

Ne - es un sentimiento muy difícil de explicar, yo tampoco lo veía así, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo y veo como crece mi hijo en el vientre de Alice comprendo ciertas formas de actuar de Sara, aunque no las apruebo todas pero lo entiendo y no soy quién para juzgarla, ya la vida se encargará de ello

El - lo siento Neil ¡pero no lo veo así!

Ne - espero que cuando llegue ese momento no me vea en la necesidad de decirte "te lo dije"

Ali - perdonad que os interrumpa, pero la cena esta lista, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos a cenar con nosotros señora Rodríguez?

Ne - ¿qué dices hermanita? ¿Deseas compartir con nosotros?

El - está bien - intentó serenarse para no preocupar a su cuñada - será muy interesante - y le dedico esa típica mirada traviesa de antaño, esos nostálgicos años de juventud, trastadas y diabluras

Ne - contrólate ¡¿de acuerdo?! o te haré pagar - le contesta maliciosamente a la vez que le guiña un ojo, conoce muy bien su instinto bromista y perverso de Elisa

.

.

Era un alivio para los hermanos estar juntos nuevamente y no le fue tan difícil hacerse amiga de su cuñada, después de todo formaban un trío de fuego muy peculiar, pero aun así no era posible ignorar que muchas cosas han cambiado desde que ella se había casado y marchado del país, eso le consta mucho al ver como se relacionan todos entre ellos y se siente excluida.

.

Un par de horas después de haber recibido el año 1917 decidió que no tenía más caso seguir en la residencia Andrew, así que se fue a su casa, mientras Archie, Annie, Neil y Alice siguen la fiesta en la biblioteca, bromeaban, contaron chistes, hasta que casualmente Neil se le ocurrió un juego

Ne - ¡oigan! vamos a jugar a algo

An - ¿y qué pondremos de pago?

Ne - que les parece que rellenemos nuestras copas - servía champán a todos y a su mujer mosto - muy bien el que diga la palabra "NO" bebe

Ar - hahahaha ¡este juego es muy raro Neil!

An - ¡no! ¡está bien!

Ali - ehh ¡a dicho "NO"! ¡bebe Anny!

An - ahhh ¡está bien! - le da un sorbo a su copa, siguieron así por un buen rato hasta que el pelirrojo le hizo un guiño a su mujer y salieron para dejar a solas a la pareja, a lo mejor con suerte y gracias a la bebida espirituosa Archie tuviese el valor de declararse a la morena

Ali - cariño por favor, me puedes acompañar creo que necesito recostarme un momento, estoy un poco cansada

Ne - si claro, chicos perdonad pero debo ayudarla... por favor continuad la fiesta - le guiña un ojo a Archie

An - sí, tranquilos no pasa nada, que descansen

Ali - buenas noches

Ar - es sorprendente el cambio que ha dado Neil - comenta finalmente Archie cuando se encuentran a solas

An - la verdad que si

Ar - es una pena que Albert tuviese que trabajar justo en estas fechas, seguro la hubiésemos pasado bien escuchando sus historias

An - hehehe si, Fleur también tiene muy buenas anécdotas...

Ar - tú también has cambiado mucho Anny...

An - bueno creo que será mejor que me retire a descansar, creo que se me está subiendo el alcohol a... - ya no sabía qué decir pues Archie también se había levantado para asistirle

Ar - yo te ayudo, no sería bueno que te hicieses daño si te mareas

An - gra... gracias

Ar - sabes, me alegro mucho que hayas decidido venir a la fiesta con Tabatha - hablaba mientras subían los escalones para escoltarla hasta su habitación - estás haciendo un gran trabajo como madre la pequeña, está muy preciosa, te admiro Anny

An - hehe gracias, pero creo que exageras

Ar - ¡para nada! Eres muy valiente, alegre, dedicada, amorosa con tu hija

An - creo que lo dices por la efervescencia del champán

Ar - lo digo muy enserio - detiene su andar y gira su rostro para poder verla a la cara - ¡eres bella y me gustas! siento una atracción hacia ti, todo lo que haces o dices me cautiva y solo quiero estar cerca tuyo... no lo entiendo

An - no es esa mi intención, si te molesta será mejor que...

Ar - shhhh ¡no interrumpas! ¿no ves que te estoy diciendo que me gustas? - la rodea con sus brazos y acerca peligrosamente su rostro al de ella y siente como se estremece con sus actos... - te deseo - se apodera de sus labios apasionadamente sorbiendo hasta su aliento, Anny se siente aturdida entre el alcohol y las emociones, no sabe cómo reaccionar en un principio, pues nunca antes él la había besado de esta manera... en lo que un inicio la desconcertó ahora se dejaba llevar, respondía a la demanda de ese hombre en su boca, sus manos se aferraron a su espalda y subieron hasta llegar a su cuello y acarició su nuca, desconocía los sonidos que emitía su garganta pero era muy similares a los de Archie... el castaño dio unos pasos hasta topar con la puerta emitiendo un golpe seco, no le importaba si alguien escucha o los encontraba así... no razonaba, solo quería hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía - me gustas - susurraba en la piel del cuello de la joven para luego beber de ella, besó desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta llegar a su hombro

An - Ar... chi... ie - logró a penas pronunciar, se sentía embriagada con las sensaciones que despertaban las caricias que le prodigaba ese hombre; tomó con sus dos manos el fino rostro de la morena y observo en sus ojos un brillo que lo encendió más, deposita un corto beso sobre sus labios y la toma de la mano para llevarla a su alcoba... había empezado a caminar y ella le seguía, quizás analizando o reflexionando de lo que estaban a punto de hacer... pues de presto tiró de su agarre al ver la puerta de la recamara donde antes había sido el lecho conyugal con Gloria

An - ¡no! - ella lo consideraba terreno prohibido, no se atrevía a entrar en ese lugar por respeto a ella... quizás él no lo entendió o se confundió, pues por un momento se quedó de piedra sin saber por qué se negaba a seguirle - ahí no... - la abraza tiernamente para luego besarle suave, quería seguir pero tal vez ella no estaba lista para tantas caricias

Ar - ¡está bien! - entonces ella toma la iniciativa y lo besa ferozmente... a su cabeza regresaban las conversaciones candentes con su amiga Channel y los consejos que le dio por si se encontraba en una situación muy íntima como en ese instante... empezó a retroceder hasta llegar a la puerta donde le habían asignado descansar, por si deseaba quedarse en la mansión, sin dejar de besarle con su diestra gira el picaporte para entrar a la oscura privacidad que le ofrecía la habitación.


	4. Capítulo 03

_**Parte 03**_

Después que tuvo ese encuentro inesperado con la rubia en la biblioteca se sentía muy desconcertado, cuando se quedó solo en la estancia podía sentir el olor de su presencia que dejaba tras de sí, que le confirmaba que sí había pasado, temiendo perder la cordura o peor aún, el control de su voluntad había decidido regresar a su departamento en la ciudad, Blanche fue muy astuta, ingeniosa, maquiavélica... y todo lo terminado en "A" en aquella situación pues supo darle la vuelta a sus palabras; estaba deslumbrado ante el descubrimiento de la figura detrás de esa fina tela, casi transparente que utilizaba para dormir o era más bien ¿para torturar?

.

Sería consciente del efecto que esta provoca no solo a él, sino a cualquier hombre que la viese como fue en su caso, por eso prefirió hacer bromas, para que su mente dejara de producir imágenes eróticas, pero esas esmeraldas lo vieron de una manera como nunca antes, y esa sonrisa medio sensual y traviesa... cuando levanto su mano, según él con intenciones de acariciarle el cabello, había cerrado sus ojos a la espera de que iniciara el gesto pero esto no llegó a pasar, más bien había cogido un libro grueso para estrellarlo en su pecho, "HAMLET", la misma obra que estaba revisando la tarde que la había encontrado a solas en ese mismo lugar y decidió llevarla a su departamento, sin duda alguna lo mejor sería guardar un poco las distancias, no era lógico darle a entender que pudiese querer o haber algo con ella pues no estaba dispuesto a vivir directamente un rechazo, no estaba presto a dejar entrar en su corazón a alguien más ¿¡o si!?... por lo tanto a la mañana siguiente había dejado la residencia de su madre un poco renuente, indeciso, inseguro, temeroso y quién sabe qué cosas más.

.

Encontrarse con su amigo Albert lo alegró mucho, pues desde su boda en agosto que no le veía, se había presentado en la iglesia disfrazado, algo que lo animó en esos momentos pues deseaba acompañarlo en su día tan especial; al conocer a Fleur no le quedó la menor duda que era su pareja ideal, muy similar al espíritu del rubio pero a la vez opuesto, de seguro son un buen complemento entre ellos.

.

Mientras tomaban el té y este le explicaba la razón de su viaje tan inesperado no lo piensa ni dos veces en prestarle su ayuda, ya que esto le hizo darse cuenta que la extrañaba, no cabía duda, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar si era buena idea o no llevarle ante la familia Reginar, simplemente le pareció la excusa que necesitaba para volver a verla, eso le hizo feliz... lo puso de buen humor. 

FK - Drew cariño, luces realmente hermoso - observaba embelesada como su marido se daba los últimos retoque en su atuendo

Al - tú también luces muy hermosa hoy, deberé tener mucho cuidado si algún hombre quiere acercarse a ti - le da un suave beso - ¿nos vamos?

FK - ¡por fin! has tardado mucho en darte cuenta... que cruel por su parte señor Andrew en hacer esperar a una dama

Al - ¡perdone usted madame! ¿cómo puedo compensarla?

FK - mmmm debo pensarlo ¡muy bien! - lo mira maliciosa, todo con intención de distraerlo... aligerar la tensión que percibía desde que emprendieron el viaje y de saberse cerca de la joven Reginar la cual les intrigaba mucho - ¿qué le parece si se lo digo cuando lo tenga en claro? de momento será mejor que nos vayamos

Al - ¡como usted ordene mi lady! - deciden finalmente tomar camino hacía el salón "Victor's Village" donde pasarían noche vieja; al llegar encontraron a diversos empresarios con quienes tienen trato los Andrew hasta que finalmente aparece la familia Reginar, todos muy elegantes y alegres para celebrar; decidieron acercarse hasta donde ellos estaban para poder saludar - buenas noches familia

NR - buenas noches señor Andrew, señora

FK - buenas noches señor Reginar, ¿cómo están?

Lo - ¡muy bien gracias!

Al - señorita Reginar luce muy bella esta noche

BR - gracias, pienso lo mismo su señora Andrew, se ve muy radiante...

FK - oh es muy amable por su parte señorita...

Lo - ¡hola Terreuce! buenas noches qué alegría verte

Te - ¡hola Loan! - en ese momento hace presencia el joven actor saludando a sus amigos intentando parecer lo más sereno posible, imperturbable ante la belleza de Blanche

BR - señor Andrew, Grandchester me comento que usted ha viajado a África...

Al - así es, es un país maravilloso ¿sabe?, el elefante africano es el animal más grande del mundo, también tienen hipopótamos, jirafas de casi seis metros - el rubio hablaba con un brillo especial en su mirada al recordar los bellos días en ese lugar

Na/Ma - ¡hala! - gesticulan sorprendidos los mellizos ante la narración tan emocionante que hace Albert

Al - también hay muchos niños y su baile tradicional es muy espectacular

Te - si me disculpan debo volver a mi mesa - Terry interrumpe sin más y con poca delicadeza

Na - ¿de verdad? ¿es necesario?

Ma - ¡¿no se puede quedar con nosotros?!

Te - lo siento mucho pequeña - Terry posa su mano sobre la cabeza de Nadia con una sonrisa tierna, lamentando la cara de tristeza que se le había dibujado al saber que debía de dejarlos

HR - es una pena que no comparta con nosotros la cena señor Grandchester

NR - sin duda alguna

Te - ehhh... es que me requieren en mi mesa, pero la verdad es que estáis en muy buena compañía, creo que de momento no es necesaria mi presencia, luego volveré a verlos

Lo - ¡está bien! la noche es joven y tenemos muchas cosas por hacer

Te - por supuesto, nos vemos luego - el castaño se alejó, pues no soportaba estar tan cerca de ella y no poder ni siquiera rozar su piel, la que recordaba tan suave y perfumada mmmm sin duda alguna es la mejor idea, debía alejarse un poco para calmar sus ansias

.

Después que hubo tiempo para que los presentes socializarán en un ambiente tranquilo por las suaves notas de la banda de música que ameniza en el evento, todos habían tomado su lugar en la mesa para cenar, las personas del mundo del espectáculo estaba en su propia fiesta ajena a los demás entre risas y brindis; la familia Reginar y los esposos Andrew también disfrutaban de su propio ambiente sin prestar atención a lo que pasase alrededor de ellos, logrando que Terry por un momento sintiese celos de Albert; por poder disfrutar de su cercanía... ver sus hermosas esmeraldas al hablar... endulzar sus oídos con la voz aterciopelada al preguntarle acerca de su vida... o excitar sus sentidos al sentir su dulce fragancia a flores y vainilla

.

Verla danzar en la pista era un deleite y a la vez una tortura por lo que decide salir nuevamente a la terraza, levanta su rostro al cielo que está un poco nublado, pero puede observar las estrellas, deja escapar un suspiro, todo le da vueltas, seguro que el champán se le ha subido a la cabeza...

.

En sus pupilas hacen presencia las imágenes, recuerdos de una pequeña pecosa, la única con el uniforme blanco en plena misa que había interrumpido solo con la intención de saber si se encontraban en el mismo colegio... también cuando la libró del desagradable Neil Legan y sus amigos, la tarde que habían decidido molestarla de manera muy grotesca... las veces que coincidieron en sus escapadas en el zoológico Blue River y el lujo que se daba en gastarle bromas... o las ocasiones que la encontraba tan plácidamente descansando recostada sobre la grama, algo muy poco indicado para una dama... las dos veces que bailaron juntos; en Escocia cerca del lago donde le robó un beso; la otra ocasión fue en el Festival de mayo, ella vestida de Julieta y él de Romeo... también recuerda la noche en que estuvo tocando la armónica a manera de despedida para salvarla de ser expulsada del Colegio San Pablo por culpa de la trampa de Elisa, pues había decidido abandonarlo y buscar su propio camino en América... lugar de donde venía cuando la conoció

Te - ¡¿hay alguien ahí?!

BR - ¡Granchester! ¡no sabía que eras tú! - comenta la rubia al escuchar la voz grave resonar desde un rincón oscuro del balcón

Te - señorita Reginar ¿qué hace aquí? - da unos pasos para acercarse a la luz donde ella está

BR - ¡lo siento! solo quería tomar un poco el aire

Te - pues si lo hace de esta manera seguro va a pillar algo más que aire señorita, también un resfriado hahahaha - decidió ponerle el saco de su traje sobre los hombros para protegerla del frío

BR - gracias, perdona, no quise molestarte... pero ¡¿me pareció ver que estabas triste!?

Te - ¿que estaba triste? ¡Corrección estoy muy triste! hahaha

BR - ¡Granchester!

Te - ¡¿qué pasa pequeño sabueso?! ¡¿Ahora resulta que también tienes una mirada de Lince?! hahahaha y dime no has pensado también en ¿coleccionar pecas?

BR - ¿coleccionar pecas? - levanta una ceja sin comprender claramente lo que quiere decirle pero pronto se delata...

Te - ¡sí! Solo te falta eso para parecerte a...

BR - aahhsss ¡¿otra vez con eso?! - quiso propinarle un golpe pero al dar el paso tropezó con su propio vestido y cayó sobre él terminando los dos en el frío suelo, Blanche se asustó y por un momento sintió en su interior como si se rompiese un cristal... Terry por su parte sentía una mezcla de nostalgia como si ya hubiesen vivido esto mismo con ella anteriormente; estaban sorprendidos, incapaces de moverse se quedaron así por un tiempo que no sabrían decir cuánto fue... para él esto terminó por hacerle estallar el corazón, decidido cambia su semblante y sus formas, la ayuda a ponerse en pie

Te - tranquila Blanche que hacen falta muchas más cosas para que realmente pueda interesarme por alguien, ¿estás bien?

BR - gracias... pues me parece estupendo... solo espero que no pienses que tengo interés en ti Grandchester (hace un momento estaba bromeando y ahora está todo serio, ¡¿cuál será la verdadera forma de ser de él?!) - pensaba mientras le observa que su semblante, ahora es muy frío y distante, se había metido sus manos en los bolsillos, está de perfil a ella viendo a la oscuridad del jardín - ¿tanto miedo tienes a vivir?

Te - ¡¿perdona!? - se gira para verla al rostro nuevamente

BR - sí, ¡¿tanto miedo tienes a vivir que sigues aferrado a su recuerdo?!... - sorprendió al castaño con esas palabras, hablaba pausadamente, dulce y serena, pero con la intención muy clara - ¡ella está muerta!... ¡Candy nunca volverá!... ¡¿Tienes que superarlo entiendes?!... No creo que ella quisiera que te obsesionases tanto en su recuerdo y ¡dejaras de vivir!

Te - yo... - lo había desconcertado, se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que florecían con facilidad gracias al alcohol que corre por su venas en ese momento

BR - debes mirar hacia adelante Grandchester ¡la vida es bella!... ¡es hermoso estar vivo!... Candy está muerta pero nosotros no, y tenemos que seguir viviendo

Te - hablas del dolor muy a la ligera Blanche, como si nunca hubieses perdido a nadie - la observaba muy molesto, su mirada es tan gélida que le parece como si ya la hubiese visto en otra ocasión

BR - ¡te equivocas!.. no eres la única persona que vive con infelices o tristes recuerdos, ¿vas a seguir toda tu vida con ese infeliz recuerdo que se ha vuelto Candy?

Te - ¡no sabes nada de Candy! - espetó enojado, con una mirada muy fría y dura, fija sus ojos en las tristes esmeraldas de ella

BR - puede ser... por lo que veo ¿la amabas mucho verdad? ¿y ella? - esperó a que este contestase pero no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada, había algo de eso que se había clavado como astilla en su pecho desde que ella decidió marcharse de New York sin siquiera volver a verlo a la cara, las palabras lo hicieron volver nuevamente donde estaba y con su interlocutora - cuando amas de verdad lo crees y das todo por esa persona, siempre te desesperas porque quieres volver a verla, oír su voz, ver sus ojos, tocar sus manos... pero llega un momento cuando ya no se puede más y hay que dejar todo atrás, empezar de cero para seguir viviendo y admirando la belleza que nos rodea

Te - te equivocas es más que eso... no... no es lo que sientes sino lo que decides

BR - hehe vale... mmmm pero en el amor no se decide, simplemente el sentimiento nace en el corazón y por eso puedo asegurar que la amabas mucho; ella te dio amor y comprensión y de seguro hasta aguanto tu humor... entonces dime ¿qué le has dado tu desde que murió? solo estás melancólico, triste, anclado en el pasado, buscándola en cada mujer que conoces, ¡esa no es manera de vivir Grandchester!... ¡grita! ¡patalea! ¡enójate pero sigue adelante! atrévete a decidir y vivir, no a fingir que lo haces...

Te - ¡espera!... - quiere agregar algo o mejor dicho explicarse pero ella se estaba marchando para dejarlo solo, la toma del brazo para impedir que se aleje aunque su corazón late dolorosamente

BR - creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy Grandchester, lo ideal es ¡empezar el año con buenos ánimos! - intentaba soltarse del agarre con el que intentaba retenerla más tiempo pues con esta conversación sintió que su corazón se le encogía, no podía evitar sentir cierto recelo al hablar de la chica así, no estaba segura si deseaba que realmente sea fiel a eso que siente por ella o que pueda seguir su vida y amar a alguien más - y no quiero que estemos tristes o enojados...

Te - no estoy enojado pero... feliz año nuevo Blanche - no se sentía capaz de expresarse así que le dio un abrazo, ambos temblaban... de seguro es por el frío pensaban a la vez... ella sentía que de un momento a otro su temple la podía abandonar y sus ojos se llenarían de lágrimas, no entendía la razón pero quería llorar

.

.

.

.

.

Ni uno de los dos decía nada, él con manos diestras las desliza por la figura femenina para despojarle de sus prendas de vestir a la vez que ella disfruta de sus besos y se sujeta a su cuello por miedo a desvanecerse, poco a poco las telas dejan al descubierto la piel, puede sentir claramente el calor que emana de ese cuerpo y como esta se eriza con el tacto de sus dedos a cada centímetro que descubren, entre el sopor de las sensaciones llegan hasta la cama que recibe la sinfonía de gemidos y deseos, como testigo silencioso de un encuentro cargado de deseo.

.

Annie tiene nublada la razón ante las sensaciones, la amplia mano de Archie acaricia su pecho envolviéndolo por completo, presionando con la fuerza suficiente para excitarla aún más, luego pasa su lengua para jugar con su pezón turgente a la vez que sus manos prosiguen su camino por... el costado... las caderas... su muslo... y terminar el recorrido en su entrepierna...

Ar - mmmm Annie me encanta tu olor... tu sabor - la manera en como ella lo toca lo enloquece, esa forma tan candente y a la vez inocente de moverse

An - ahhh Archie siento que me quemo - se retuerce desbordada por las sensaciones y deja que sus propias manos estimulen el falo varonil que está sobre ella... él con sus dedos percibe claramente la humedad del deseo en su zona íntima, sin ganas de contenerse más, desea poseerla, se posiciona entre sus piernas con la clara intención de introducirse... siente la barrera que le impide continuar, incrementando ese fuego en ambos... un par de veces repite el intento para que se vaya acostumbrando a su miembro, mientras observa como su rostro se transforma por las sensaciones - ya... ejj... no puedo... más - entre jadeos le exige que continué a la vez que con sus manos coge su trasero para indicarle que prosiga... que se introduzca... la posea... duele, pero sus besos y caricias no le dejan pensar en eso, por lo que ella misma empieza a mover sus caderas debajo de él... sus movimientos lo encienden, continua con su baile sensual dentro de ella, las sensaciones que le despierta son únicas y nuevas... retozan por toda la cama, los cojines y almohadas terminan en el suelo como víctimas del destierro, no hay tanto espacio en el lecho cuando se está amando... cada embestida es placentera, les hace subir un peldaño más, que los lleva muy alto logrando alcanzar la cima del goce y placer, sienten en sus cuerpos las ganas de estallar y fundirse; los jadeos de Archie se hacen más graves un escalofrío recorre su columna y siente como luces estallando en su cabeza y sexo... Annie siente que no cabe en su propio cuerpo, los muslos le tiemblan cuando siente una corriente eléctrica que excita su centro, clava sus garras en la espalda húmeda por el esfuerzo a la vez alcanza su clímax... el castaño se desploma sobre el pecho de ella, puede sentir claramente como sus corazones laten al unísono, con las respiraciones entrecortadas se dejan envolver por la noche y el sueño.

.

.

.

.

Después de haber recibido fin de año y pasar unas semanas en Nueva York Albert había regresado a su ciudad, retomado su trabajo de oficina en la sede central de Chicago, Archie se alegra de verlos pero no puede evitar preguntar muchas cosas...

Ar - que bueno que finalmente estás aquí, la tía estaba mal por tu ausencia

Al - ¿¡sí!? ¿la vio algún doctor?

Ar - no era necesario, pero dime ¿cómo les fue en New York? ¿qué estuvieron haciendo? ¡¿no recuerdo que hubiese que hacer un viaje en esas fechas?!

Al - hehehe ¡tranquilo Archí! veras... pues era algo que no estaba programado - intenta excusarse - pero a la vez admito que era necesario

Ar - bueno, me sorprendió que no le pidieras a George o a mí hacerlo, estamos tristes y dolidos por cómo pasas de nosotros... - fingía un puchero el castaño

Al - ¿y eso por qué?

Ar - ¡pues porque no nos dijiste de hacer el viaje! ¡ni mucho menos de ir contigo!

Al - hahahahaha ¡ay pobre! ¿y qué tal fin de año? ¿algún avance con ella? - la pregunta sorprendió a su sobrino

Ar - ehhh... pues, no mucho la verdad hehehe - intentaba fingir indiferencia para que no sospechara nada - llevo varios días buscándola pero no he tenido suerte

Al - bueno no desesperes, pronto veras la mejor manera de proceder, por cierto ¿quieres saber algo curioso?

Ar - ¿de qué se trata?

Al - pues veras, en nuestro viaje conocí a una familia Francesa muy agradable y especial, los "Reginar"

Ar - ¿sí? ¿y qué tienen de especial?

Al - la verdad que muy poco mmmm pues los esposos Hellem y Natham son muy agradables y sus cuatro hijos también, de seguro simpatizarías con ellos rápidamente

Ar - ¿sí? - lo mira suspicaz sin terminar de entender la verdadera razón de su fascinación

Al - Loan y Blanche estudiaron en el Colegio San Pablo al igual que tú, ¡¿de seguro los habrás visto?! y los mellizos me recuerdan mucho a ti y Stear con sus aventuras

Ar - ¿en serio?

Al - sí, bueno pero sobre todo la señorita Blanche, sabes me recordaba mucho a Candy, es una niña hermosa, rubia de ojos verdes y muy sonriente, muy similar en su forma de ser pero...

Ar - ¡¿en serio?! - se sorprende más aún

Al - sí, admito que por un momento pensé que era ella, pero la joven está con su familia y son muy unidos - lo que decía hizo despertar la curiosidad del castaño, ahora quería ver a la señorita en cuestión - y gracias a Fleur decidimos pasar un par de días más en la ciudad para compartir con ellos

Ar - ¡vaya! pues sí que es una gran sorpresa, me gustaría poder conocerla

Al - no creo que se pueda dar el encuentro pues tengo entendido que retomarían su viaje que habían pospuesto una vez pasadas las fiestas navideñas, piensan seguir hasta Argentina... pero creo que todavía conservo el artículo donde sale junto a Terry

Ar - ¿con Terry? - se asombra nuevamente, ve como el rubio saca de entre los papeles sobre el escritorio un recorte del periódico "El Espectador" que habla del actor Grandchester y su nueva pareja, su quijada casi termina en el suelo cuando ve la fotografía de la joven tomada de la mano con el hombre

Al - ¡esa es la verdadera razón del viaje!

Ar - ¡es... es Candy! - casi no presta atención a las líneas del artículo pues las fotos dicen mucho más, esta de la mano con él, pero ¿¡cómo es posible!?

Al - hahaha eso mismo pensé yo... pero ella es Blanche Reginar

Ar - wuaooo ahora entiendo... que pena que no la podamos conocer en persona

Al - si

Ar - por cierto, este fin de semana la Compañía de Teatro Stratford hará una presentación del Rey Enrique V

Al - ¿de verdad? ¿Piensas ir a verlo?

Ar - sí, la tía está muy interesada, podríamos ir todos ¿qué dices?

Al - claro, se lo diré a Fleur

Ar - ¡bien!... bueno iré a terminar con unos documentos antes de volver a casa, nos vemos después - deja que Albert continué con su trabajo mientras él va a intentar encontrarse con Anny... pues resulta que ella nunca se encontraba en la mansión de los Brither cuando iba a visitar a la pequeña Tabatha, llevaba semanas siendo muy persistente esperándola en su residencia, incluso hasta que regresara de sus labores, sin suerte de momento, pero hoy debía ser diferente... - hola Annie

An - ¡Archie! - se encontraba un poco nervioso porque no sabía realmente cómo tomar la situación entre ambos, desde que habían pasado juntos esa velada se sentía confundida con respecto a sus sentimientos por él

Ar - hace mucho tiempo que no te veo ¿cómo estás?

An - bien, gracias por preguntar

Ar - hay algo que quisiera poder hablar contigo si no te... - intentaba explicarse pero ella no le dejó

An - ¡no tienes porque preocuparte Archí! yo era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento y si lo hice fue porque quería, no estás obligado a nada conmigo - se explicaba a la vez que se sentaba en la butaca individual cerca de donde se encontraba él de pie

Ar - ¡Annie te equivocas! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dije?!

An - ¡claro que sí!... ¡eh no! - se corrigió al ver que no recordaba bien - ¿¡qué me habías dicho?! - pregunto avergonzada

Ar - ¡seré muy claro, sincero y directo contigo!... - se acerca hasta donde ella está y se pone en cuclillas - me gustas mucho y quisiera poder tener la oportunidad de salir contigo...

An - ¡¿salir conmigo?! ¿estás hablando en serio? - ¿por qué se lo pide ahora? no se había propuesto en sus planes hacer que volviera con ella, simplemente había buscado qué hacer con su vida, en ese camino había conocido a Channel y le había ayudado a superar la depresión en la que se había sumergido por la relación tan tóxica que tenían antes, ahora su mente era muy abierta, incluso compartía algunos pensamientos como esas mujeres del movimiento liberal

Ar - ¡sí! muy en serio

An - pero ¿¡por qué?!

Ar - ¿acaso te disgusta tanto que sienta algo por ti? ¿o mi presencia!?

An - no... no eso, simplemente es que me sorprende

Ar - Me gustaría que me pudieses dar la oportunidad, al menos de poder cortejarte como debe ser

An - Archie, esto me toma todo por sorpresa, ¡no sé qué decirte!

Ar - dime al menos que lo pensarás

An - ¡está bien! considerare tu propuesta, pero no prometo mucho

Ar - no te preocupes ¡yo puedo ayudarte! voy a convencerte - acerca su diestra al rostro de ella y le acaricia su mejilla para después moverle un mechón y ponérselo detrás de la oreja, mientras le sujeta la mano que se la lleva a sus labios para depositar un beso... la morena no puede evitar ponerse roja ¡de la emoción! ¡la vergüenza! ¡el miedo! ¡los nervios! ¡por todo!... - ¿quisieras acompañarme este sábado al teatro?

An - s... si claro...

.

.

Antes de la función de Enrique V se llevará a cabo los hermanos Reginar, Nadia y Mauricio, se habían encontrado nuevamente con el señor William Albert Andrew y el resto de su familia, siendo quienes propician el encuentro en los palcos para presentar a sus padres, no habiendo estado todos presentes decidieron reencontrarse al finalizar el primer acto... todo era normal hasta que ante ellos se presentaba un hermosa rubia de piel blanca y ojos verdes como la esmeralda, vestida de rojo con un sombrero forrado de terciopelo y plumas; lo más curioso de todo es que no pronunció palabra alguna, solo los observaba detenidamente a cada uno, ¿quizás valorando la calidad de la forma de vestir de los Andrew y sus acompañantes? ¿la forma de tomarse entre las parejas? ¿o el semblante tan serio y la mirada de desconfianza que le dedicaba la señora Elroy?... fuese lo que fuese no se comparaba en lo más mínimo al escrutinio tan detallado al que fue sometida por cada uno siendo muy descorteses, como nunca antes se había presenciado en toda la historia de la familia escocesa.

An - Archie, ella se parece muchísimo a... - susurraba al castaño mientras caminaban hacia el palco que tenía reservado para los Andrew, no se sentía capaz de pronunciar el nombre de su amiga bajo esas circunstancias, se sentía aturdida...

Ar - a primera vista parece que sí, pero no te preocupes, no es Candy

An - ¿irás a la fiesta de mañana?

Ar - ¿por qué preguntas? ¿acaso no estás segura de ir?

An - ¿la verdad? no, no estoy muy segura...

Ar - pero Anny, ellos han sido muy amables al tomarnos en cuenta, es verdad que ha sido con poco tiempo de antelación, pero si recuerdas no los conocíamos hasta hoy, no sabían de la relación que tenemos con Terry

An - ¿relación? ¿de qué relación hablas Archy? yo no tengo nada con ese hombre... después de todo el daño que le hizo a mi hermana no puedo tratarlo tan fácilmente como si nada hubiese pasado, no después de todo lo que sufrió Candy

Ar - Annie... - había detenido su andar para observar el semblante serio de la joven a su lado - puede que tengas razón, pero eso es algo que no nos corresponde a nosotros juzgar

An - tal... vez... tengas razón - desvía la mirada hacia un lado apenada, después de todo ella también le había causado dolor a su querida Candy

Ar - vamos Anny, ¡anímate!, piensa que es una simple fiesta nada más, podemos pasarlo bien, te lo prometo

An - haha - sonríe suavemente llevándose su puño para morderse un dedo ante la ocurrencias de él - ¡está bien!, puede ser como tú dices, pero deberás esforzarte mucho, te lo advierto, soy una persona aburrida

Ar - hahaha ¡está bien! me gustan los retos - le guiña un ojo y toman sus asientos para seguir disfrutando de la obra 

.

.

.

.

Después de enviar las misivas en la oficina de correos, regresa decidido a cumplir con tan terrible encomienda de asistir a una fiesta, de seguro abarrotada de desconocidos deseosos de hablar, hablar y hablar... se puso un traje oscuro y fue hasta el lugar donde le esperaban llevándose la sorpresa de su vida

\- PORQUE ES UN BUEN COMPAÑERO! PORQUE ES UN BUEN COMPAÑEROO! PORQUE ES UN BUEN COMPAÑEROOO! Y NADIE LO PUEDE NEGAR! "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TERREUCE!"

Habían cantado todos los presentes, sus compañeros de trabajo, su madre con su novio, sus ex compañeros del Colegio San Pablo Archie, Anny, Neil con su esposa, Albert y Fleur, y como no toda la familia Reginar Loan, Nadia, Mauricio, Hellem, Natham y ella... Blanche; lejos de ser pesada la fiesta le era agradable, se sentía con nuevas energías, después de cenar empezó la música y Terry la invitó a bailar

Ne - ¡ese Grandchester es un sinvergüenza! - a un lado de la pista, el pelirrojo hablaba con Archie y Annie mientras ven al actor bailar con la señorita Reginar - ¿cómo puede ser tan... tan

An - golfo? - apuntó la morena - tienes razón Neil, le ha sido tan fácil olvidarse de Candy para ahora estarse desviviendo en atenciones con esa tal Reginar

Ar - ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¿de verdad están diciendo lo que mis oídos oyen? - el castaño da un sorbo a su copa

Ne - ¿cómo puedes estar tan apacible primo? acaso no te molesta que ese hombre ¡del cual se había enamorado Candy!, ¡quien le causó tanto dolor!, ahora él esté tan feliz bailando con otra mujer como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos

An - Neil tiene razón ¡no es justo!

Ar - sí, ¡tienes razón Anny! no es justo pero es algo que ellos decidieron, ¿acaso has olvidado Neil que tú también dijiste estar muy enamorado de ella y ahora estas casado con Alice? y pronto a tener tu primer hijo - lo mira de soslayo mientras hace girar el líquido ámbar en su copa - y tú Anny ahora eres madre y colaboras con la fundación de Edith Wharton, y tienes a un hombre que bebe los vientos por ti, también has seguido con tu vida, ¿por qué no puede hacerlo él?

Ar - Archie... - lo observa sorprendida por la reflexión y confesión del castaño, poco a poco el color sube por su rostro pues tiene su parte de razón

Ne - puede que tengas tus argumentos Archie, pero quizás sea por esa niña consentida en la que se ha fijado, mmm no sé, parece muy mimada, no entiendo ¿cómo se fijó en ella?

Ar - hahahaha ¿celos primito?

Ne - ¡já! ¡qué va! es solo que me molesta ver cómo demuestra tan abiertamente su interés por ella y no lo hizo por Candy

An - mmmm bueno, si lo hizo, pero no era tan obvio como hoy... en fin, recuerda que siempre estaban juntos ya sea en el colegio o en Escocia, para las vacaciones de verano, solo que quizás ambos no eran tan conscientes de lo que sentían

Ar - puede ser... pero bueno, mejor dejemos de hablar sobre eso y vamos a bailar - le entrega su copa a Neil y toma de la mano a la morena sin esperar respuesta - te prometí que haría lo que fuese para que lo pases bien y eso voy a hacer

An - hehehe está bien - empiezan a moverse con el ritmo de la música intentando despejar su mente, pero le es difícil no caer en la tentación de buscarlos con la mirada - ¿ehh? ¿pero a dónde van?

Ar - ¿¡qué más da Anny!? ¿sabes que luces muy bella? - se inclina cerca de su cuello para susurrarle al oído - eres muy bella y desnuda mucho más

An - ¡Archie! ¡pero qué cosas dices!... - protesta con el rubor hasta las cejas por la vergüenza

Ar - ¿qué te parece si vamos a casa a celebrar en privado? - le sonríe provocadoramente

.

.

Continuaraaa…

.

.

Nota: muchas gracias por seguir con la tercera parte de NTN ^.^

Por cierto, quisiera aclarar que casi no conozco esta plataforma, por de lo que si me he percatado es que si se hacen comentarios de manera anónima no tengo posibilidad de responder directamente. Así que a la persona que me dijo anteriormente que "si no tenía muchos comentarios es porque no eran favorables" o algo así por el estilo, hehehe que sepas que si no hay, es porque las personas no gustan de hacer… so, estaré igualmente pendiente de quien desee compartir su opinión o necesite alguna aclaración… buen día y feliz semana a todos.

Att: Cherry


	5. Capítulo 04

_**Parte 04**_

Estaba rodeado por todas las personas que se hallaban en la fiesta, algunos rostros le sonreían con dulzura, otros con alegría y un que otro indiferentes o expectantes... pero todo eso le daba igual, tanto que ni siquiera entendía las notas de la canción que entonaban para felicitarlo, observa por un instante lo que era una tarta, de tres pisos cubierto de royal icing color blanco decorado con perlas y flores amarillas, estas eran iluminadas con esa hilera de velas encendidas, 21 para ser exacto

Pasó su mirada por cada uno de los presentes para luego ser hipnotizado por las danzas de las llamas; a su mente regresa la imagen de ella, con el rostro pálido, desvanecida entre sus brazos, justo después de haberla besado; ¿sería la primera vez que alguien lo hace? ¿era él quien le había dado su primer beso? de sus ojos habían brotado gruesas lágrimas, ¿serían de dolor? pero lo había llamado...

EB - ¡vamos, querido! - interrumpe sus pensamientos su madre, pues se había quedado inmóvil como si no supiese como se apagan las velas de cumpleaños - pide tu deseo y sopla

Te - si - Terry la mira por inercia al reconocer su voz, asiente con la cabeza, le dedica una media sonrisa y luego le toma de la mano, la aprieta firmemente intentando pensar en algo parecido a un deseo

EB - hehehe venga, que tampoco es tan difícil - le devuelve el dulce gesto y corresponde al apretón; él vuelve a mirar hacía el pastel

Te - (_ya no habrá tinieblas en mi vida, no temas Blanche, todo ha pasado y ahora siempre estaré a tu lado, yo te protegeré y te amaré en libertad, finalmente hay esperanza para mí en poder amar y más, olvido toda mis inquietudes, si tan solo me dices que compartirías tu vida conmigo; Blanche quiero compartir mi vida contigo) _buuuuuufffff - con seguridad sopla aire sobre las velas para extinguir su llama y que ese humo se lleve su deseo un tanto peculiar... los aplausos lo atraen nuevamente al momento en el que está

EB - estoy tan feliz de poder celebrar tu cumpleaños - lo abraza fuertemente sin importar la cantidad de ojos puestos en ellos - ¡mi niño ahora es todo un hombre! cuánto has crecido Terry - le acaricia el rostro risueño

Ne - ¡pero será posible!... ahora está tonteando con Eleanor Baker - las palabras de la persona a su lado llamaron la atención de Archie, pues ella es su amor platónico de toda la vida

Ar - hahahaha Neil, ¡estás muy mal! eh

Ne - ¡venga ya Archy! ¿me vas a decir que no te parece extraño?... ¡mira! ¡mira! ¡mira! ¡ves como la abraza! ¡de seguro tienen algo! y como no está esa niña consentida se da el lujo de recibir las atenciones de esa mujer - en verdad le incomoda un poco ver como ella es cariñosa con su ex compañero del instituto, no lo entiende a qué se debe tanto afecto

Ali - ¡ahs! ¡ustedes! ¿¡celosos!? hahahaha si son personas del espectáculo, es normal que sean así de liberales en expresarse, lo que para nosotros parece fuera del recato social para ellos es tan natural, pues cosas similares o más íntimas deben representar en el teatro

Ar - ¡ciertoo... muy cierto lo que dices Alice! - asiente con la cabeza, queriendo aceptar esa excusa aunque no muy convencido

Ne - amor, eso es porque tú no puedes pensar mal de nadie

Ali - hahaha bueno, si quieres que piense mal puedo empezar por ti

Ne - eeehhhh... ¡que yo me porto muy bien!

Ali - ¡sí cómo no! entonces dime ¿por qué no estamos bailando? - lo observa traviesa

Ne - hehe eso tiene solución, ¿desea concederme esta pieza de baile querida?

Ali - ¡encantada! - se toma de la mano que le ofrece su marido - y usted querido Archie debería hacer lo mismo, sino ese caballero le ganará la oportunidad - le insinúa mirando y señalando con la barbilla hacia donde estaba la morena hablando con uno de los compañeros de tablas de Grandchester

.

.

EB - cariño, deja esa cara de preocupación, de seguro pronto vendrá tu amigo y podrás verla - lo animaba mientras daban vueltas en la pista de baile

Te - he... es que me preocupa madre, llevan mucho tiempo sin aparecer

EB - jummm ¿por qué será que se habrá desmayado la jovencita? ¿no habrás hecho algo inapropiado!?

Te - ejenm... ¿yo? ¡por favor madre! ¡por quién me tomas! si soy un pan del cielo

EB - hahahahaha ¡si tú lo dices!

Te - por cierto, quiero darte las gracias

EB - ¿las gracias? ¿por qué?

Te - por organizar todo esto, no me lo esperaba

EB - hahahaha bueno, ¿¡en eso consisten las sorpresas no!? - le guiña un ojo - no tienes que agradecerme nada, lo hice con mucho cariño e ilusión

Te - ¡igualmente gracias!... ¡te quiero mucho!

EB - cariño... yo también te quiero - se siente conmocionada ante el abrazo que le da, realmente está muy extraño esta noche, aplauden a la orquesta que finaliza la pieza musical - ¿estás bien?

Te - ¿he? si claro hehehehe

EB - ¿seguro? ¿¡no tienes algo qué decirme!?

Te - hahahaha la verdad es que sí, pero no es el momento ni lugar...

EB - awww ¡ahora me tienes intrigada! debes decirme que pasa! no me puedes dejar así con esta incertidumbre

Te - hahahahaha será después, ahora tengo unas enormes ganas de ver a Blanche, ya no puedo seguir esperando

EB - está bien, pero ve con cuidado, su madre y su hermano aún están con ella - asiente con la cabeza y le deja un beso en su mano para salir del lugar; con pasos presurosos se dirige hasta donde sabe que está ella, su madre tenía razón, en cualquier momento debía hablar con sus padres y hermanos, quizás debía empezar a preparar el terreno... cuando se encuentra frente de la puerta respira un par de veces antes de llamar, los nervios vuelven a hacer acto de presencia, como si fuese un novato

.

.

Te - hola, solo quería saber ¡¿cómo se encuentra Blanche?! lo siento Albert me cansé de esperar - pronunciaba a la vez que se dejaba ver en el lugar después que escuchó la voz que le permitía pasar

Al - ¡Te... Terry!... - se habían olvidado por completo del castaño por estar enfrascado en la conversación - Terry, por favor toma asiento tenemos que hablar

Te - ¿qué sucede? - se angustió al ver los rostros de todos consternados, las damas habían estado llorando... ¿¡será que tiene una enfermedad mortal y le queda poco tiempo de vida?! - ¿por qué esas caras largas? ¿estás enferma? - la pregunta es dirigida a la rubia

BR - Terry... - respiro profundamente para tener valor de decir lo que debía; el castaño se sorprendió que la rubia le llamase nuevamente de esa manera, la segunda vez en esa noche y desde que la conoce - soy Candice... White... Andrew... - pronuncia despacio cada palabra, él deja su rostro inexpresivo ante esa declaración, ¿a qué se debe? ¿se está burlando? ¿hay algo más que se le escapa?, la observaba fijamente por unos segundos que parecen eternos para los presentes, quienes estaban expectantes ante su posible reacción

Te - ¡y yo he hecho de Enrique V! y no me ando presentando como él - comenta sarcástico

BR - Terry, ¡soy Candy! La Tarzán con pecas...

Te - esta broma no me gusta, si no quieres nada conmigo puedes decírmelo libremente, no hace falta que inventes historias con ella - sonaba muy molesto

Al - no es ni una broma Terry - su amigo le pone su mano sobre el hombro para confirmarlo - hay algo que debes saber

Te - ¿algo?

Al - sí, yo también estaba un poco escéptico a creer lo que me decía, pero es la verdad, ella es Candy - el castaño escucho cada palabra sin mostrar emoción alguna - al parecer el tiempo que estuvo como enfermera voluntaria en el frente se unió a un equipo especial que rescataba a los heridos tras líneas enemigas, los aliados al descubrir sus planes le tendieron una trampa, en la cual apresaron a Edith Cavell y a otra persona que de seguro confundieron con Candy, pero ella - señala a la rubia - había logrado escapar, los jóvenes Reginar encontraron su cuerpo flotando en el río cerca de donde vivían en Veerpoort... ellos la escondieron y protegieron - Terry no posaba sus ojos en nadie, parecía ausente, Albert por su lado al repetir las palabras le parecía todo tan inverosímil que no le reprochaba su incredulidad, esto no es algo fácil de digerir

HR - unos soldados alemanes estaban buscando a unas mujeres por lo que entendimos, eran peligrosas, cuando vieron a Blanche pensaron que era una de las que buscaban pero yo les dije que era mi hija - la mujer se limpiaba una lágrima que rodaba por su rostro - yo decidí por todos, si tiene que enojarse con alguien, es conmigo señor Grandchester

Te - ¿me estás diciendo que ella es Candy? hahahaha ¡Albert no me hagas reír!...n después de todo lo que te dije... - ahora se dirige a ella, estaba a punto de decir algo pero se mordió la lengua, no podía ser tan déspota, al fin y al cabo eran damas - olvídalo - sale de la habitación hecha una furia

Ca - ¡Terry! ¡Terry espera! - salió tras él

Te - ¡¿qué quieres Blanche?! o ¡Candy! ¡quien seas!

Ca - ¡no seas así! - le dolía su indiferencia

Te - ¿así cómo? ¿tan frío como me has estado tratando todo este tiempo? ¡¿o duro como lo has hecho cada vez que te he confundido creyendo que eras Candy y me has dicho que la olvide que viva!? ¿qué quieres?

Ca - hace un momento me estabas diciendo "¡que tienes ganas de seguir viviendo y que quieres hacerlo conmigo!" "¡quieres dejar tus miedos y dudas atrás! deseas conocerme y quererme" "¡que te diera la oportunidad de empezar de cero y vivir nuestro amor!" ¿¡qué de eso ha cambiado!? me dijiste y cito textualmente "¡quiero estar contigo! ¡elijo estar contigo siempre! pase lo que pase sea como sea", ¿acaso todo era mentira? ¿tan volátil es tu amor?

Te - ¿eres consciente de la tortura que ha sido todo este tiempo? ¿¡te haces la idea de lo que me costó decidirme!?

Ca - ¡claro que lo sé idiota! - reprochó exasperada, como si hubiese sido el único que ha sufrido con todo esto - ¡o acaso crees que he olvidado que no fuiste capaz de decirme lo que estaba pasando cuando fui a New York para verte en el papel de Romeo! ¡y decidiste quedarte con ella!

Te - ¿¡que yo decidí quedarme con ella!? ¡¿pero si fuiste tú quien tomó la decisión por mí sin siquiera preguntarte qué me parecía o qué quería?! ¡no tomaste en cuenta mis sentimientos Candy!

Ca - ¡claro que los tome en cuenta! por eso sé que decidiste quedarte con ella, porque no fuiste capaz de decirme nada, si hubieses querido estar conmigo no te habrías callado lo del accidente, me habrías buscado para ver qué podíamos hacer, ¡pero noooo el señorito quería comerse el marrón él solito! - apretaba los puños del disgusto, pues Terry no se atrevía a mirarla directamente, había girado un poco tu torso pero y parecía como si él hablaba con la pared

Te - ¡pero claro que quería estar contigo! ¡no ves que solo te mande un pasaje de ida! ¡para que te quedaras conmigo pecosa entrometida! ¡tenías que hacer las cosas a tu manera atolondrada y precipitada! ¿¡no podías esperar a que terminara la obra!? ¿tener un poco de paciencia?

Ca - ¡¿que esperara!? ¡pero si tuviste tiempo antes de que viajará! ¡incluso el mismo día que llegue a la ciudad! pero si no lo hiciste es porque ¡habías considerando seriamente quedarte con ella! yo solo te retrasaba, qué querías que hiciera ¿¡complicarte más las cosas!? ¡pues no!

Te - aaaaaaahhhhhhh ¡CANDY POR QUÉ ERES TAN CABEZOTA! ¡acaso no recuerdas que tenía el estreno a las puertas! ¡necesitaba estar concentrado para representar bien mi papel para ti! ¡santo cielo! - se llevó la mano a la cara exasperado con la conversación, las revelaciones y los recuerdos

Ca - ¡tú!... ¡tú eres un egoísta! ¡no quisiste compartir tu pena conmigo! ¡yo te habría ayudado! - señaló con dificultad y los ojos al punto del llanto

Te - ¡porque no quería agobiarte! ¿¡que no lo entiendes mujer!? o es que acaso el no subir a los árboles te nubla la razón y no te deja ver que desde que salí del Colegio San Pablo es para ¡librarte de penas y cargas! ¡porque quería que fueses feliz!

Ca - ¡si claro! ¡que fuera feliz! ¡y sin ti! ¿qué te costaba haberme escrito una carta para saber dónde y cómo estabas?

Te - ¡te deje una nota! - la mira directamente a los ojos

Ca - ¡aaaahhhhh TERRY! ¡¿una nota!? ¿¡una nota!? ¡¿en serio!? ¡eres un cabeza dura! pudiste haberme escrito al colegio para que no sufriera de pena por ¡no saber de ti! ¡o mejor aún! ¡PUDISTE HABERME LLEVADO CONTIGO! - esas palabras retumbaron fuertemente en el pasillo, en sus corazones y mentes... se observaron por unos segundos en silencio... nuevamente se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y empezó a caminar alejándose de ahí sin añadir nada, no podía hacerlo, pues en más de una ocasión se había reprochado lo mismo, por lo que decide salir del lugar sin decirle nada a nadie, toma su abrigo y sale a la calle, tal vez el frío del invierno le ayude a esclarecer sus pensamientos y emociones

.

.

Albert estaba un poco aturdido con todo lo que ha pasado hace un momento, no estaba seguro si era un sueño o una realidad, hasta que va junto a su esposa en la fiesta, era necesario organizar un encuentro entre la familia y los Reginar para develar el secreto de Candy... Candy, ¿por qué todo lo concerniente a ella nunca es tan fácil? se frota la frente un poco estresado con todo

FK - ¿estás bien Drew?

Al - no... sí, bueno algo así

FK - uhh no me digas que has bebido mucho que ya no sabes qué decir

Al - hehehe no es eso - le da un beso en su palma - amor, es necesario que mañana hagamos una reunión familiar urgente

FK - ¿qué sucede? me estas asustando

Al - no tienes por qué, pero me gustaría que no salieras de la mansión, tengo que hacer unas gestiones, en cuanto pueda y llegue os contaré todo

FK - ¿contarnos? ¿no piensas adelantarme nada? soy muy buena guardando secretos

Al - hahaha lo sé, pero es algo que... será bueno para todos, no temas... ¿no te importa si no regreso contigo a la mansión?

FK - ¿por qué no vas a regresar conmigo? ¿a dónde vas?

Al - ¡en serio mujer! yo que quiero tener una sorpresa contigo y no me dejas - le guiña un ojo - hahahaha

FK - es que estas muy misterioso, y no soy muy buena con las sorpresas

Al - lo siento cariño pero tendrás que esperar al igual que todos

FK - está bien, si es así no insisto más

Al - gracias, iré a decirle a los demás para que estén presentes y por si quieren regresar contigo a la mansión - deposita otro beso sobre su mano y va donde sus sobrinos que conversan amenos junto a Eleanor Baker

EB - señor Andrew, muchas gracias por haber asistido a la fiesta

Al - ha sido un placer señorita Baker

VD - si me permiten señores, ¿quisiera saber si la dama sería tan amable de compartir esta pieza conmigo?

EB - por supuesto, si me disculpan caballeros - todos hacen una pequeña reverencia al ver como Van Dyke lleva a bailar a la hermosa mujer

Al - Archie... Neil... ehh

Ar - ¿sucede algo Albert?

Al - ¿sería posible que el día de mañana estéis en la mansión?

Ne - ¿ah qué hora?

Al - mmm pues veréis, cómo no sé a qué hora, me temo que debéis estar ahí todo el tiempo

Ar - ¿es necesario? mañana tengo la agenda un poco saturada

Al - creo que mañana nadie podrá realizar bien sus agendas Archie, por eso quiero que os quedéis ahí

Ne - joo cuanto misterio, bueno le comentaré a Alice y nos iremos con ustedes a la mansión

Al - gracias Neil... Archie, ¿crees que sería posible que Anny nos acompañara?

Ar - ¿¡Annie!? ¿también?

Al - sí, es necesario, pero si gustas se lo digo yo

Ar - ¿no es una encerrona verdad?

Al - hahahaha ¡no! para nada... es algo más serio

Ne - ¡algo más serio!... ¡todos presentes!... ¡Anny también!... vaya, ¿más misterioso no puedes ser?

Al - no sabes cuánto Neil... yo llegaré a la mansión en cuanto me sea posible, nos vemos luego - Albert los deja solo para poder regresar junto con Loan y Hellem, estos habían llamado a Natham para poder decidir cómo proceder, ahora que se sabía el secreto de los Reginar - hola, ya estoy de regreso

Lo - ¿¡ya se lo ha dicho a su familia!?

Al - por supuesto que no, eso es algo que debemos discutirlo en un lugar más tranquilo y privado

HR - ¿qué tiene pensado hacer señor Andrew?

Al - pues no estoy muy seguro, esto es algo muy complicado... si fue muy difícil decirles que ella había muerto, imagínese ahora tener que decirles que está viva

NR - si gusta, nosotros podemos ayudarle a explicar cómo se dieron las cosas

Al - eso sería de mucha ayuda la verdad, se los agradecería mucho

Lo - claro, no es ningún problema

Al - muy bien, si les parece mandaré al chófer para que los recoja y los lleve a nuestra residencia

HR - está bien

NR - ¿qué va a hacer ahora?

Al - debo hablar con mi administrador

NR - ¿y en dónde está Blanche?

Al - me atrevería a decir que estará con Terry hasta que logre aclarar todo - ignoró la forma en como se había referido a la rubia, no lo reprochaba pues para ellos había sido Blanche desde un principio, no podría corregirle después de todo lo que habían hecho por ella, estaba más que agradecido

Lo - puede ser - reflexiona las palabras del rubio, con la palma izquierda sujeta su codo diestro para darle apoyo a la mano que está sujetando su quijada - Grandchester partirá en un par de horas para continuar su gira

Al - cierto, mmmm será muy difícil para ambos, teniendo en cuenta que recién se acaban de reencontrar

HR - entonces será conveniente que vayas a la estación Loan, será muy duro para ella estar sola en el andén una vez haya partido el tren

Lo - si mamá - sin duda alguna ellos se preocupan por su pequeña, eso le conmueve mucho a Albert

Al - me gustaría poder acompañarte Loan

Lo - por supuesto señor Andrew

Al - entonces nos vemos en la estación, muchas gracias por su tiempo

NR - no es nada, nos vemos mañana señor Andrew

Al - hasta mañana

.

.

.

Cuando Candy llegó a la puerta que da a la calle no vio rastro de él, se ajustó bien su capa y fue en dirección al Hotel Lenox, sube los escalones lo más rápido que puede entre el cansancio, los tacones y el vestido, en la tercera planta frente de la puerta número 7 se detiene un momento para poder recuperar el aliento, da tres toques con los nudillos y espera que alguien responda pero nada... llama una segunda vez y es el mismo resultado así que decide entrar, ahora se convence que no hay nadie ahí, con paso lento va pasando por la estancia observando a su derredor, ve la cama hecha, papeles encima de la mesa auxiliar, una corbata sobre el diván, llega hasta la ventana para observar si aparece pero nada

Ca - lo esperaré - da un par de vueltas en el lugar para calmar la ansias, pero el castaño no da señales de vida, se sienta un momento... hace un pequeño tour sobre la alfombra para distraerse

.

.

.

Él por su parte andaba por las calles de Chicago rumiando en su mente lo que le habían confesado; Candy está viva, ¡muy viva! ¡santo cielos! la había visto en Francia y desde un principio le llamó la atención, aun cuando ella le decía que no la confundiera con nadie, _"Mi nombre es B. L. A. N. C. H. E. R. E. G. I. N. A. R. y no respondo a otro nombre! ¡haz el favor de no confundirme con esa tal "CANDY"! _le había dicho la primera vez que bailaron; y cuando fueron a la cena en casa de Susana fue más que obvio que sentía algo por ella, aunque aún no era capaz de admitirlo... ahora que lo recordaba, Loan una vez le advirtió, le había dicho _"No te conviene enamorarte de mi hermana, pero si eso pasa y quieres estar con ella debes de estar muy seguro que la quieres pase lo que pase, sea como sea... sino, te sugiero que te alejes de Blanche" _

Te - pase lo que pase... sea como sea... - repetía en voz alta - si me dijo eso es porque sabía que ella no era Blanche pero desconocía su verdadera identidad, no puedo acusarla de engaño, no puede ser que todos ellos se prestaran a ese juego tan cruel... puede que ella también la haya pasado muy mal al encontrarse sola sin saber quién es... es verdad, a ella la he amado como Candy y como Blanche, y si volviera a reencarnar en otra la volvería a amar, mi corazón siempre lo supo... debo hacerle caso, es una bendición poder tener una oportunidad de vivir un verdadero amor

.

Levanta su rostro al cielo, casi está amaneciendo, sus pies se revelan en protesta de seguir caminando, están casi entumecidos por el frío, ve como un camión llega frente a una tienda para descargar la mercadería, sonríe ante la idea que se le ha cruzado por su cabeza; Candy por su lado está muy nerviosa, lleva más de tres horas esperando y él no aparece

Ca - ¡Terry eres un idiota!

Te - vayaaaa... no sabía que seguías pensando en mí

Ca - Te... rry...

Te - me gusta más cuando me llamas así, aunque ya me había encariñado ¡con Grandchester!

Ca - yo... quería decirte...

Te - espera, primero quiero que sepas que ¡no me importa nada!... - levanta la mano en señal de que no objete aún, pues había abierto la boca con esa intención, debe escuchar lo que tiene que decir - ... olvida todo lo pasado y dame la oportunidad de empezar de cero y ¡vivir nuestro amor! ¡Quiero estar contigo! elijo estar contigo ¡Candice White Andrew! pase lo que pase... sea como sea - ante ella presenta unos hermosos ramos de rosas rojas y narcisos

Ca - ¡Terry! - tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero lo abraza, puede escuchar la carrera desenfrenada de su corazón ante su cercanía, el aroma de su perfume le embriaga sus sentidos, él permanece en silencio hechizado por el calor de su cuerpo

Te - perdóname Candy, debiste de haber sufrido mucho al encontrarte sin memoria, pero para mí fue tan doloroso cuando me dijeron que habías muerto

Ca - unm unm no Terry, no tienes que disculparte, no fue culpa tuya - niega con la cabeza a la vez que busca su mirada

Te - ¡oh! ¡Candy!... ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¡estas viva! ¡eres real! no te imaginas cuantas veces rogaba por una oportunidad de tenerte así, pegada a mí - la aferra más a su cuerpo, percibe como ella se estremece entre sus brazos - ¿sucede algo?

Ca - no, es que yo también no me lo puedo creer - se limpia una lágrima escurridiza - me dolió tanto nuestra separación

Te - te prometo que esta vez haré las cosas bien - le acaricia su rostro, esas enormes esmeraldas lo deslumbran, hay tanta ternura e ingenuidad en ellas, que no puede evitar sonreírle

Ca - yo también - imita su gesto, de una manera única, muy dulce

Ro - ¡Terry nos vamos a desayunar! oh lo siento no sabía que estabas con visita

Te - no te preocupes Robert, enseguida vamos

Ro - está bien, hasta luego señorita Reginar - ambos ríen ante las palabras de Robert, es cierto que él aún no sabe la verdadera identidad de la rubia; deseaban aprovechar cada segundo por lo que toman los alimentos junto a los demás pero sin poder evitar crear su propia burbuja, para el resto de miembros de la compañía de teatro era desconcertante la forma en cómo se comportaba Terry junto a ella; luego partieron a la estación de trenes, había llegado el doloroso momento de volver a separarse... ¿por qué?

Te - lo siento Candy, pero debo subir ya

Ca - mmm está bien, no pasa nada - seguía abrazada a él, como si le fuese imposible romper el gesto

Te - prometo que te buscare al terminar la gira, ¡¿de acuerdo?! - le toma el mentón para que le vea a la cara, pero las esmeraldas estaban turbias debido a las lágrimas contenidas, así que decide darle un beso para confirmar sus palabras, otro en la nariz y por último en la frente - ¡pórtate bien pequeña pecosa, mi querido sabueso!

Ca - ¡Terryyy! aahhhsss ¿¡por qué rompes el encanto del momento con ese comentario!?

Te - hahaha ¡porque me encanta ver las caritas que pones cada vez que te digo algo! - la vuelve a besar apasionadamente, con todo el pesar del mundo tiene que separarse... ambos hicieron lo que pudieron para parecer fuertes mientras les dolía saber que se tienen que dejar

Ca - ¡cuídate mucho por favor! - lo abraza nuevamente

Te - ¡tú también pequeña pecosa! eh por cierto ¡no sé cómo le vas a hacer pero más te vale que la próxima vez que te vea no te hayas borrado más pecas!

Ca - ¡oyeee!

Te - hahahaha ¡¿qué esperabas?! a este paso no te voy a reconocer cuando nos lleguemos a reencontrar - ¡la besa una! ¡dos! ¡tres! y una cuarta vez hasta que el tren empieza a moverse y debe subir al vagón

Ca - ¡adiós Terry! ¡TERRY! - agita su mano para despedirse mientras lo ve de pie sobre el escalón sujeto del pasamanos

Te - ¡CANDY! - el corazón se le encoge por la emoción a la vez que la figura de ella se queda cada vez más lejos

Lo - ¡tranquila hermanita! ¡vamos! ¡que hace mucho frío!

Ca - ¡Loan! - se gira para ver de dónde viene la voz y lo abraza

Al - ¡pronto terminará la gira no te preocupes!

Ca - ¡Albert! - estaba tan abstraída en el momento con Terry que no se dio cuenta que ellos estaban tan cerca, en la misma estación, viendo la despedida; su rostro se ruborizó de solo imaginarlo

Lo - vamos a descansar, de seguro con todo esto dormirás por un mes ¡pequeña marmota! hahahaha

Ca - hahaha ¡Loan eres tremendo! ¡deja de aprender malos modales de Terry por favor!

\- hahahahahahahahaha - ríen todos aliviando la tensión de las horas, de regreso al hotel sube a ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, paso por la recámara donde había estado antes con Terry y vio la corbata abandonada junto a los ramos de flores y los toma consigo, cuando reconoce claramente cuáles son, su corazón da un brinco, le pide a una mucama del hotel que las ponga en agua en su habitación y se dirige donde le esperan Albert y Loan

Al - Candy, es momento de marchar

Ca - ¿¡eh!? ¿a dónde?

Lo - debemos ir con la familia

Al - tranquila pequeña, estamos contigo en esto

Ca - ¿en esto? - suben los tres al coche, aún le cuesta entender a lo que se refieren, hasta que ve por el camino la imagen de la mansión de los Andrew aparecer, su rostro palidece

Al - gracias Jaime - el rubio desciende primero, los jóvenes se sorprenden ante lo imponente del edificio, por mucho tiempo Candy había olvidado lo poderosa que es la familia Andrew; Loan nunca se hubiese imaginado que su hermana, bueno la que fue su hermana por más de un año en realidad perteneciera a una familia muy rica - podrías decirles a todos que pasen al salón de la tía, ha llegado el momento de la reunión

Mayordomo - sí señor - hace una pequeña reverencia y se dirige a hacer lo que le habían pedido no sin antes avisar - la familia Reginar ya espera en ese lugar

Al - gracias... vamos - abre la puerta que da a la sala donde ya están Hellem, Natham, Nadia y Mauricio disfrutando de té con pastas - buenos días

NR - buenos días señor Andrew

Ca - ¡cuánto me alegro de verlos! - los abraza a todos con los ojos vidriosos

HR - mi niña... ¿ya se fue el señor Grandchester? - le pregunta mientras acaricia su cabello

Ca - si

Na - Blanche, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿por qué quieres llorar?

Ca - hehehe Nadia, es por felicidad, estoy feliz de verte - le da un beso en la mejía

El - buenos días, no sabía que teníamos visitas

Al - ¡buenos días tía! yo le dije a Jaime que no le avisara hasta que yo hubiese regresado - la guía para que tome asiento

Ar - buenos días - detrás de Archie hacen acto de presencia todos Anny, Neil con Alice, Fleur, Elisa y George

Al - familia, os he reunido porque tengo algo muy importante que deciros

Eli - ¿es necesario que ellos estén aquí? - Elisa estaba incómoda en sí no por la familia, sino por esa chica que se parece mucho a la difunta huérfana

El - ¿qué sucede Albert? ¿por qué nos has reunido?

Al - ujum, ujum - se aclara la garganta - tengo algo muy serio que comunicarles...

.

.

continuaraaa


	6. Capítulo 05

_**Parte 05**_

Durante dos años y medio, el entonces presidente de ., Woodrow Wilson, había conseguido tejer un delicado equilibrio político, el mandatario era un intelectual reservado y severo, descendiente de escoceses presbiterianos. Su traumática experiencia como niño de un estado sureño durante la Guerra Civil estadounidense lo llevó a decidir que el país debía quedar por fuera del conflicto europeo cuando comenzó, en 1914.

.

Era un conflicto cuyas causas y objetivos él veía, en el mejor de los casos, como oscuros. En su opinión, la política exterior estadounidense no se vería beneficiada por la participación. El ejemplo más prominente sucedió en mayo de 1915, cuando un barco británico de pasajeros llamado RMS Lusitania fue torpedeado por un submarino alemán de la costa sur de Irlanda. Casi 1.200 personas murieron, incluyendo 128 estadounidenses.

.

Mientras crecían las protestas internas exigiendo la intervención, en septiembre de 1915, Wilson consiguió que el gobierno alemán ordenara no hundir más buques de pasajeros sin previo aviso. Aunque no contaba con el hecho de que detendrían a Edith Cavell y Candice White Andrew, ambas enfermeras que fueron condenadas a muerte en un juicio sumarísimo por un tribunal militar; Cavell se convirtió en agente del MI6, el "Servicio Secreto Británico"; al invadir los alemanes Bélgica, se ordenó que todos "los heridos peligrosos o sospechosos" fueran sacados del hospital.

.

Cavell abandonó sus labores de espionaje y se dedicó a ayudar a cientos de soldados a escapar por los Países Bajos, país neutral, gracias a una red de evasión organizada por belgas de la zona de Mons y franceses de Lille y Valenciennes, violando la ley marcial impuesta por los ocupantes. Sin embargo una espía infiltrada descubrió esta red, lo que llevó a su neutralización y a la detención de numerosas personas, entre ellas Edith Cavell y la pequeña Candy Andrew, quienes fueron arrestadas el 3 de agosto y encarceladas en la prisión de Saint-Gilles. El gobierno británico no pudo hacer nada por salvarles la vida.

.

Los Estados Unidos, que aún no entraban en la contienda, ejercieron presiones diplomáticas para poder conseguir que liberasen a su compatriota sin mucho resultado. El primer secretario de su representación en Bruselas, Hugh Gibson, habló con el gobernador alemán de Bélgica, Von der Lancken, quien se mostraba inclinado a perdonar la vida de Cavell por su honestidad al admitir sus cargos y por haber salvado numerosas vidas alemanas y aliadas: pero fueron acusadas y condenadas culpables por haber dado cobijo en su hospital hasta doscientos soldados belgas, franceses e ingleses (prisioneros evadidos y pilotos abatidos) y haberles ayudado a huir de Bélgica y reintegrarse a sus puestos de combate

.

Gibson intentó por todos los medios persuadir a Von der Lancken, haciéndole recordar el incendio de Lovaina y el hundimiento del Lusitania, y le dijeron que los asesinatos de ellas se uniría a esos dos sucesos e inundarían todos los países civilizados de horror y disgusto. En ese momento, el Conde Harrach intervino con el irrelevante comentario de que prefería ver fusilada a la señorita Cavell que ver el mínimo daño infligido al más humilde de los soldados alemanes, y que sólo lamentaba no tener «tres o cuatro viejas inglesas que fusilar».

.

Hugh Gibson, el asesor legal de la embajada estadounidense y el embajador de España, Rodrigo de Saavedra, se organizaron para pedir la conmutación de la pena o al menos su aplazamiento, y durante toda la noche del 11 al 12 de octubre recurrieron a las más altas instancias alemanas sin ningún éxito. Para acabar con las presiones internacionales, los alemanes decidieron ejecutar la sentencia de forma expedita: Edith Cavell y Candice White Andrew fueron fusiladas en la madrugada del 12 de octubre en un terreno militar conocido como Tir national.

.

Estos eran los hechos que tomaba en consideración George Johnson desde que Albert se había presentado en su apartamento; no era fácil resucitar a una mujer que había sido la inspiración de gran parte del congreso americano, que la usaban para hacer presión al presidente Wilson y formar parte de la guerra, para vengar la sangre de sus hombres caídos y de la joven enfermera juzgada y fusilada injustamente, sabía que el 31 de enero debía presentar un discurso ante el Senado, su campaña presidencial para la reelección tuvo como lema: "Nos mantuvo fuera de la guerra" ahora se vería perjudicado.

.

.

.

.

La figura de la rubia parecía imperturbable, no mostraba expresión alguna pero pasaba su mirada por cada uno de los presentes -_Albert, la doctora Kelly quien ahora es la esposa de Albert, santos cielos "Albert se ha casado y pronto a tener su propio hijo"; Neil, él también estaba casado con la hermosa joven a su lado... mmm si no mal recuerda trabajaba en las oficinas centrales-_ (se lleva su mano para apoyar su mentón como si con este gesto los detalles llegasen a su mente con mayor claridad) -¿_cómo es que ha terminado junto a ella? bueno, la verdad es que la traté muy poco pero de seguro es buena persona... por lo visto Archie y Anny no siguieron juntos, el sábado que fueron presentados en el teatro no dieron indicios de ser pareja, estar comprometidos o casados, ¡ja! ni mucho menos divorciados pero al menos parece que se llevan bien... Elisa parece un poco cansada y más mayor de lo que la recuerdo, me mira con esos ojos_ _crueles color avellana, casi con la misma crueldad que la primera vez que me vio en la mansión de los Legan en Lakewood... ¡oh! Pero tiene un anillo de compromiso y alianza de matrimonio, eso quiere decir que está casada, pero ¿con quién? -(_el resplandor de la piedra le había llamado la atención cuando la vio llevarse la taza de té a sus labios)- ... _tía Elroy, casi no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual con su semblante serio, quizás con un poco más de canas... ¿habrá sufrido por mi supuesta muerte? todos... ¡oh santo cielo! ¡la señorita Ponny! ¡la hermana María! mis madres, quienes me han criado desde que era un bebé, de seguro que sí habrían llorado mi ausencia... ahora entiendo lo que Albert me quiso decir con eso que "no estaba sola", ante mi tengo dos realidades, los Andrew quienes son mi familia adoptiva, "la oficial", junto a quienes consideraba mis amigos, pero... también estoy sentada con los Reginar, quienes han sido como una familia de verdad y un refugio todo este tiempo que me he sentido perdida por no recordar mi nombre, ni saber de dónde venía, no me juzgaron y me aceptaron en sus vidas..._

Al _\- _familia, os ruego por favor que tengáis un poco de paciencia con respecto a lo que os voy a decir, es algo muy delicado y serio que nos concierne a todos

El - ¿qué sucede William?, ¿por qué tanto misterio? y ¿cuál es la razón para que los Reginar estén en esta reunión familiar tan importante? - el rubio desliza sus dedos sobre su frente para aligerar la tensión y buscar las palabras adecuadas que pronunciar

Al - ¿os acordáis que el sábado cuando regresamos del teatro les explique que a la familia Reginar los conocí en mi último viaje a Nueva York? - su tía asiente con su cabeza severamente - y que el parecido de la señorita Reginar con Candy era mera coincidencia...

FK - si, bueno se dice que existen en el mundo alrededor de siete dobles de cada uno, puede que sea la primera vez que conocemos a uno

Al - hehe si, recuerdo eso querida... pero veréis, ella no es un doble... - habla pausadamente temiendo la futura reacción - ella es... Candy - varios gemidos se escaparon de la garganta de las damas, una que otra taza terminó en el suelo con golpe estrepitoso, los rostros palidecen, los mellizos se observan desconcertados por las palabras, son los únicos que ignoraban todo esto... el silencio reina en la sala, solo es escucha el latir de los corazones, Emilia y Anny se desmayan una vez procesadas las letras del nombre C. A. N. D. Y.

Ar - ¡Anny!... ¡reacciona!... - Archie da un par de suaves golpes en su mejilla intentando hacerla reaccionar, mientras que Fleur se encargaba de la tía abuela, nadie estaba indiferente ante la noticia pero su instinto médico la hizo actuar

Eli - ¡que buen montaje! ¿qué desean? ¿una recompensa?

Al - ¡Elisa! - Albert la reprende y mira duramente - por favor mide tus palabras, si los insultas a ellos también lo haces conmigo, ¿me crees tan estúpido de aceptar cualquier mentira con facilidad? - niega con la cabeza, mientras se acerca donde su tía para ver cómo está

Ne - se puede saber ¿qué pretenden con todo esto haciéndola pasar por Candy? - un pelirrojo molesto se pone en pie, estaba aún estupefacto por la declaración pero se dirigía a la familia Reginar que observan todo con ojos de sorpresa - no se supone que se iban hacia Argentina, ¿qué les detiene aquí?

Ca - ¡Ya Basta! - también se levanta para encararlo, le dolía la forma como estaban tratando a esas personas quienes habían cuidado de ella; aprieta los puños clavando sus uñas en su palma - ¡no es necesario que nos trates de esa manera! ¡no lo voy a consentir!

Al - ¡tranquila pequeña! - hace presión en su hombro para llamar su atención

Ca - no creo que esto sea buena idea... no... no... - un nudo se forma en su garganta y sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas, el rubio la abraza - ¡no estoy lista para esto Albert! no puedo... - sin poder contenerse más sale de la estancia, el corazón le late con tanta fuerza que siente que su cabeza le va a estallar, sin pensar en sus pasos se dirigen al jardín

HR - ¡Blanche! ¡cariño! - por su instinto de madre sale tras ella sin importarle un bledo que esa no es su casa, pues no puede permanecer indiferente ante el seguro dolor por el que debe estar pasando ella, ya que su familia, su verdadera familia quien debería estar alegre porque ella está de vuelta con ellos han sido muy crueles... - ¡Blanche!... Blanche cariño, no temas no estás sola... imagino que esto no es fácil de digerir

Ca - ¡mamá!... - recibe el abrazo que le da, la necesita tanto, necesita toda esa seguridad, amor, comprensión, cariño, cuidados, alegría y vida que representa Hellem en su vida, le había dado el amor de madre como nunca lo habría soñado; la rubia no podía evitar temblar, teme que en cualquier momento se vuelva a desmoronar, que pueda perder la razón o peor aún los recuerdos... quiere a sus amigos pero también necesita a los Reginar

HR - no debes de tener miedo, aunque nunca pensamos que esto podría pasar sabíamos que sucedería de un momento a otro, debíamos prepararnos mentalmente pero quisimos ignorar esta posibilidad - acaricia su espalda para reconfortarla - ¡pero me alegro! me alegro mucho por ti mi niña - la rubia levanta su rostro que escondía en su cálido pecho para mirarla a los ojos confundida, ella la observa con dulzura... - has recuperado la parte que te faltaba, pero eso no determina quién eres o qué quieres... siempre estaré para ti, no importa si eres Blanche o Candice, yo siempre seré tu madre - limpia el camino de lágrimas en el rostro de la rubia con su pulgar - pero tu familia merece saber la verdad, no es justo que ellos sigan creyendo que estás muerta, ¿lo entiendes cariño? - la joven solo asiente con la cabeza, aún le cuesta pasar el nudo que se ha formado en su garganta

Al - ¡Candy!, lo siento pequeña, debí de haberte consultado antes, perdóname me precipite - se acerca hasta ellas una vez que las encontró, es cierto, se supone que debería ser una transición más serena, ¿cuál era la prisa?

Ca - mnnn mnnn - niega con la cabeza - no tienes porque disculparte, es solo que me sentí un poco sobrepasada, pero ya estoy bien

HR - muy bien mi niña, ahora regresemos, que está haciendo frío y nos podemos enfermar

Ca - sí - nuevamente y en silencio regresan hasta donde los demás esperando, pero ahora el corazón de la rubia late más cálido, se aferra al brazo de su madre para poder caminar con seguridad; al llegar hasta la puerta pueden ver claramente el duelo de miradas que hay entre los hermanos Legan y Loan, Anny y la tía Elroy ya se han repuesto de la primera impresión, hasta que se escucha esa voz molesta y chillona perturbando el silencio de la estancia y los corazones de cada uno

Eli - ¡muy bien!, si en verdad es quien dice ser, deberías poder demostrar que eres la verdadera Candy

Ca - ¿¡cómo!?

Al - no es necesario Elisa

Ar - por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con ella Albert, si en verdad es Candy, debe de saber cosas que solo compartió con nosotros - el silencio reinó por un momento esperando la respuesta de la rubia, los Reginar no sabían cómo enfrentar todo esto, solo eran unos testigos silenciosos de ese momento doloroso para todos; ella volvió a revisar los rostros de los presentes para tomar valor, ya que Elroy y Anny estaban conscientes

Ca - está bien; Archie, a ti te gusta mucho Eleanor Baker...

Ar - eso no es un secreto

Ca - sí bueno, una vez fuiste a escondidas de la tía abuela con Stear a verla actuar y comprasteis todas las fotos que había en el quiosco y eso no es todo, te llevaste esas fotos al colegio San Pablo, que por cierto era prohibido por eso las escondías debajo del colchón, era el único lugar donde las monjas no revisaban - Archie se quedó boquiabierto pues nadie sabía del escondite secreto en el colegio, sólo dos personas lo habían visto

Ar - eh... eh... - tartamudea pero no sabe que decir, los recuerdos le punzan en el corazón

Ca - Elisa... tú fuiste la artífice de la trampa en la que caímos Terry y yo, ¿recuerdas? Por la que me expulsaban del colegio

Eli - ¡por favor! eso es improbable, no puedes acusarme de algo así, son puras conjeturas

Ca - tienes razón - empieza a pasear cerca de la mesita central queriendo recordar detalles mientras que apoyaba una mano sobre su codo para darle soporte a su mentón - no era la primera vez que me tendías una trampa y yo siempre caía de redondo en ellas, desde que llegué a Lakewood siempre buscaste la forma de hacerme daño, por eso en el festival de mayo descubriste que me había escapado del cuarto de castigo, porque me viste quitarme el disfraz de Romeo que llevaba y lograste convencer a la hermana Grey que te diera un permiso especial para llevarme fruta pensando que encontrarías mi cama libre - la pelirroja se le subieron los colores de la vergüenza, es cierto que Patty y Anny intentaron detenerla cuando vieron que iba hacía el cuarto de castigo pero no sabían cómo es que había descubierto a Candy, había ido ella sola tras del supuesto chico en el bosque - Neil... ¿quieres que te recuerde la razón por la que obsesionaste de mí?

Ne - ¡¿ehh!? - el chico estaba entre nervioso y molesto por lo que podía decir

Ca - hehehe una tarde estaban unos hombres muy peligrosos acechándote y yo me metí en la pelea, era un callejón muy solitario, aún me pregunto ¿¡qué hacías por esos lugares tú solo!?... - lo mira intrigada por unos instantes para luego dirigirse a la dama a su lado - tía abuela Elroy, lo siento, sé que no siempre he sido santo de su devoción, sé que a veces no me he comportado como la dama que quería que fuese - les dio la espalda un momento para ver a los Reginar que habían permanecido en silencio a sus espaldas, en los ojos de su madre se veía mucho dolor, se agacho frente de ella para sonreírle, esta por su lado le limpió una lágrima que viajaba solitaria nuevamente por su rostro, queriendo con ese gesto también borrar todo ese dolor que ha vivido junto con los Andrew, entendía ahora el miedo de antes pero no comprendía cómo pudieron ser tan crueles con su pequeña Blanche, o sea Candy

Ar - ¡eres Candy! - fueron las palabras de Archy que rompieron el silencio - ¡¿en verdad eres Candy?!

Al - lo siento, creo que no medite bien las cosas y me deje llevar por la emoción - ve el rostro el llanto silencioso de la morena que observa cada movimiento de ella, a todos les es difícil digerir la información

Ne - pero ¿cómo es posible? si recibimos unas cenizas que se supone eran sus restos... salió en todas los periódicos

Al - es algo que no tengo muy claro a decir verdad - en eso Candy se pone nuevamente en pie se gira para poder explicar pero siente un leve mareo, la cabeza le pulsa fuerte, son tantas emociones, muchas, para tan corto tiempo, hay tanto por digerir, la confusión a veces predomina, siente que su cuerpo es un caparazón y que por dentro está vacía, pero a la vez le pesa mucho

Ca - cuando estaba en el frente me uní al "Servicio secreto" junto a otras enfermeras y mujeres que servían de espías para rescatar heridos tras líneas enemigas - se masajea la frente, ahora habla con los ojos cerrados recordando los hechos vividos como si estuviesen pasando en ese mismo instante - a la última misión que fuimos era realmente una emboscada - narró cómo fue su último día como Candice White...

Ne - pero ¿cómo es que pensaban que la otra mujer que detuvieron eras tú? - la rubia hizo su típica pose de pensar llevándose un dedo a su mentón

Ca - las únicas posesiones que siempre llevaba conmigo eran el crucifijo que me dio la hermana María y mi broche de los Andrew... pero ese día tenía un telegrama que había recibido de Albert, lo llevaba en la chaqueta que le día a ella...

Ar - ¡¿ella?! ¿a quién?

Ca - no sé su nombre real, pero era la mujer espía que nos proporcionaba la información de dónde estaban los heridos... en nuestra huida ella cayó al río, la ayudé a levantarse y la abrigue con mi cazadora

HR - por eso no encontramos nada que te identificara cuando te rescatamos en las aguas

Ca - si

Ne - ¿rescataron del agua? pero ¿cómo es que terminaste siendo Blanche Reginar?

Ca - esa mujer se sacrificó para que pudiera escapar, pero en mi carrera desesperada me hice daño y caí al río, fui arrastrada por la corriente sepa judas cuántos kilómetros, dónde recibí muchos golpes

Lo - de milagro sobreviviste

HR - los soldados alemanes se presentaron en nuestra casa, buscaban a unas mujeres peligrosas, o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron, ella estaba muy débil y enferma, cuando revisaron nuestro hogar por si teníamos escondido a algún fugitivo les dije que era mi hija

Lo - nuestra ciudad estuvo asediada por más de una semana

Al - ellos decidieron hacerse cargo de Candy a pesar de que si los descubrían sus vidas corrían peligro

Ar - pero ¿por qué no volviste con nosotros?

Ca - lo siento, no sabía quién era, había perdido la memoria...

An - ¿¡com... cómo es que... ahora recuerdas todo!? - la morena se atrevía finalmente a pronunciar con voz débil y temblorosa... la rubia clavó su mirada en los ojos vidriosos de Annie

Al - por un shock

Ar - ¿por casualidad alguien te dio tratamiento de golpes?

Ca -hehehehe no... no fue como lo intentamos con Albert, en mi caso intentaron secuestrarme o algo por el estilo

Ar - ¿¡en serio!?

Ca - ujumm... pero no fue al instante que recupere la memoria

Ne - eso quiere decir que cuando nos vimos el sábado... ¿no nos reconociste?

Ca - así es... - miraba al suelo, se sentía apenada por no haberse dado cuenta de ello - yo... yo lo siento... incluso cuando vi a Albert en Nueva York no lo reconocí, pero he de admitir que sentí mucha simpatía cuando hablábamos

Al - yo también pequeña... eso es porque aunque no tenías tus recuerdos seguías siendo tu misma

El - ¿¡cómo recuperaste la memoria Candice!? - la voz fría de Elroy se hizo notar en los oídos; a la rubia se le subieron los colores al rostro al recordar el momento, ¿cómo explicar el beso de Grandchester?

Ca - yo... yo... tuve una conversación... con... con Terry... - da golpecitos con sus dedos índices, habla torpemente, esa parte era algo muy íntimo y casi vergonzoso

Eli - ¿¡con Terry?! ¿¡Terry Grandchester!?

Ar - ¡ese mismo Elisa!... quizás porque no fuiste a la fiesta de ayer no viste con tus propios ojos, cómo Terry corteja a Blanche, digo Candy; sin duda alguna ellos están destinados el uno al otro - soltó con maldad el castaño

Eli - ¡tonterías!

Ca - ¡por favor! ¡no digas esas cosas Archie!

Ne - debo admitir que eso es más que obvio Candy... - levanta sus brazos en señal de resignación - incluso hoy es más evidente su cortejo querida hermanita

Ar - y los periódicos ya hablan de una relación

Eli - ¡baahh! esto me parece una total pérdida de tiempo, no veo la razón para seguir aquí - se levanta muy molesta por los comentarios, con Terry, por ella que ha vuelto nuevamente a su vida; al principio se sentía aliviada porque creía que había dejado de existir, pero ahora estaba ahí de pie muy viva... con lo que había luchado para separarlos, ahora ellos después de todo podían vivir su amor... una relación... estar juntos, mientras que ella estaba atada a un hombre desagradable, a quien no ama y que le ha sido infiel... qué desagradable es el destino a veces

El - ¿¡y ahora qué William!? 

.

.

.

.

Unos ojos azul zafiro observan el barullo a su derredor, los marines encargados de los cabos para encallar en el puerto están en movimiento, los motores del barco ya no hacen ruido, las calderas están abiertas permitiendo que salga el vapor acumulado, el aire gélido de Enero mueve los cabellos pulcramente arreglados

\- mi lord, está todo dispuesto para desembarcar

RG - entendido, andando - se dirige a su asistente personal, por fin había podido realizar su tan ansiado viaje a América, aunque debía cumplir con su misión primero, antes de hacer lo que desea

.

Richard Grandchester había llegado la mañana del 29 de Enero para entrevistarse con el presidente Wilson, los documentos que portaba consigo, terminarían de inclinar la balanza que ha estado manteniendo en neutralidad a este país, Von Bernstorff tenía consigo una carta en la que Alemania declaraba la reanudación de su política de ataques submarinos sin restricciones.

Un telegrama enviado a México de parte del 1º ministro alemán de Relaciones Exteriores, Arthur Zimmerman, se había filtrado, tenía un mensaje directo: "Hagamos la guerra juntos, hagamos la paz juntos" es decir, que Berlín le ofrecía a México un generoso apoyo financiero para entrar en guerra contra Estados Unidos y recuperar los territorios de Texas, Arizona y Nuevo México, conquistados en el siglo XIX por su poderoso vecino del norte.

Dado que el telegrama fue interceptado por el gobierno británico, Richard viajó para poder advertir a ., considerando que el mensaje era una movida de los Aliados para poner fin a la neutralidad promovida por Wilson.

.

.

.

.

Estaba de pie observando por la ventana mientras se abraza a sí misma, en la habitación todo parece igual, nada ha cambiado de lugar, ni una mota de polvo o telaraña, es como si nunca se hubiese marchado, el cepillo de su cabello seguía en la misma posición que la última vez que lo tocó, su sombrero de paja reposaba sobre el diván...

¿por qué siente como si nada hubiese pasado? cuando en realidad había un gran abismo entre la Candy de hace 17 meses a la Candy de hoy; todo lo vivido le ha servido para ayudarle a crecer y poder superar sus miedos, antes tenía que fingir que estaba bien y que nada le afectaba cuando en realidad por dentro se estaba desmoronando, ahora su único miedo había sido que si recuperaba la memoria tuviese que alejarse de quienes habían sido su familia todo este tiempo

An - ¡hola!... ¿puedo pasar? - desde el umbral se asomaba una cabeza morena esperando tímidamente, había estado llamando pero nadie contestaba

Ca - eh... sí, claro pasa Anny

An - ¿cómo te encuentras? - se acerca hasta donde ella está, un poco nerviosa

Ca - no lo sé... un poco confundida... fuera de contexto o realidad... como si todo esto fuera parte de un sueño...

An - te entiendo... - se sienta en la butaca del tocador de espaldas al espejo - no es fácil cuando no sabes quién eres o qué es lo que debes hacer con tu vida... pero me alegro que realmente estés viva Candy...

Ca - gracias...

An - fue una noticia muy difícil de asimilar para todos... pero nos inspiraste a seguir - ella no decía nada, volvía a mirar por la ventana dándole la espalda - cuidamos de todo aquello que sabíamos era importante para ti, siempre estuviste presente en nuestras vidas

Ca - pudieron vivir sin mí... - Annie no sabía si era una pregunta o una afirmación, por lo que le dolieron mucho escuchar esas palabras

An - si hubiésemos tenido que escoger... me atrevería a decir, que todos preferiríamos que estuvieras con nosotros... - se levanta hasta donde ella está, el corazón se le oprime por lo que se avecina - ¡perdóname Candy! lo siento mucho por el daño que te hice, y las palabras que te dije, por no haber sido una verdadera hermana y por mi egoísmo

Ca - Annie... - la morena estaba de rodillas a sus espaldas, se inclinó hasta ella, no le gustaba verla así, llorando - por favor, levántate

An - he esperado mucho para poder hacer esto... me ha atormentado todo este tiempo la imposibilidad de hacerlo, fui muy cruel y egoísta por favor perdóname Candy - se aferraba a las mangas de su traje, su mirada era dolorosa y suplicante pero la rubia solo negaba con la cabeza

Ca - no tengo nada que perdonar - los ojos se abrieron enormes al escuchar esas palabras - no te guardo rencor, fueron las circunstancias que te hicieron hacer las cosas de esa manera, no porque en verdad quisieras hacerme daño

An - ¿por qué eres así? por una vez admito mi error y quiero enmendarlo, llevo todo este tiempo intentando resarcir mi daño cuando te creía muerta, por favor no me niegues tu perdón

Ca - te perdono Annie, si es eso lo que necesitas oír, te perdono porque son esas palabras las que necesitan escuchar tu corazón... - la abraza con ternura, siente como si un peso las libera, la calidez del gesto las embriaga - te quiero mucho

An - ¡yo también te quiero Candy! siempre te voy a querer - se limpia la humedad de su rostro - hay tantas cosas que quisiera mostrarte, contarte... me has hecho mucho falta

Ca - hehehehe está bien... pero dime una cosa, ¿por qué mis cosas siguen aquí? - la morena observa al derredor entendiendo lo que decía

An - nadie fue capaz de tocarlo, era como la manera de mantener vivo tu espíritu, de vez en cuando Archie, Albert o incluso la señora Elroy vienen aquí para hablar contigo o retomar fuerzas, hubieron días difíciles después de que te fueses a Europa

Ca - ¿qué sucedió?

An - Archie se comprometió tiempo después de Elisa, ella se casó y se fue a España, regresó para fin de año y ahora es madre...

Ca - ¡¿en serio!?

An - sí, Archie enviudó... Neil y Albert se casaron y están prontos a ser padres - ve como la rubia masajea su sien, sentía que le pulsaba, un dolor crecía en su cabeza - ¿estás bien?

Ca - sí, no te preocupes... creo que es por la cantidad de información

An - pues te vas a quedar de cuadros cuando sepas...

Ca - ¿el qué? - la mira con intriga, mientras seguía masajeando su lado izquierdo de la cabeza

An - pues... soy madre y...

Ca - ¿¡eres madre!?

An - sí, es una historia un poco complicada, pero en resumidas cuentas soy madre de una niña de 6 años... ¡Candy! - se acerca a sujetar a su amiga que parece tambalearse - será mejor que te acuestes un rato... han sido muchas emociones en un solo día - la lleva hasta la cama - llamaré a Dorothy...

Ca - ¡no! ¡Llama a mi mamá!

An - está bien, ahora vuelvo - "mamá" llamaba a esa señora mamá, es algo que nunca antes había tenido Candy, quizás por eso tiene un gran apego, finalmente ella tenía a alguien que llamase así y que le mimaran como a una hija, de eso no le cabía duda

.

.

.

.

Elisa daba vueltas en su habitación, todo parece ser parte de una broma pesada del destino o ¿de su familia? ¿por qué regresaba justo ahora a sus vidas Candy?

Li - señora, ha llegado este mensaje para usted mientras no estaba

Eli - déjalo en la mesa, luego lo veo

Li - parece que es urgente, viene de su madre

Eli - ¡he dicho que luego lo veo! ¡¿qué no entiendes?!

Li - lo siento - se inclina para retirarse del lugar

Eli - ¿¡cómo sigue Candela!? - la mucama se sorprendió ante la pregunta

Li - mucho mejor, el doctor la ha visto y la nodriza Beatriz está con ella ahora

Eli - ¡tráela!

Li - ¡en seguida! - minutos después aparece Ramírez con la niña en brazos envuelta en unas mantas blancas

BRI - aquí está Candela señora

Eli - muy bien, déjala en la cama - la mujer hace lo que le ordena, pues no es la primera vez que su jefa le pide ese tipo de cosas, cada vez pasa más tiempo con la niña, siente como si se le hubiese despertado el instinto materno; cuando finalmente está a solas se acerca a la pequeña - ¿¡te puedes creer que Candy ha resucitado!? después de todo este tiempo ahora resulta que no estaba muerta en verdad... - la niña se ríe al escuchar el sonido de su voz - ¿¡te da risa verdad!? mmm puede que tengas razón y sea ¡algo para reír! - le toma su mano - aunque tú siempre te ríes de todo, que suerte la tuya que no tienes preocupación alguna - vuelve a mostrar una sonrisa sin dientes y tierna - ahss te tolero porque sé que no le vas a contar a nadie lo que te cuento, sabes, yo también extraño los días en que no tenía preocupaciones, cuando vivía en Lakewood... ¿quieres conocer ese lugar? - los ojos color miel la miran fijamente - está bien, si el doctor dice que puedes hacer el viaje, iremos, quiero alejarme de aquí, no tengo ganas de saber de Candy y su vida - la bebé sonríe - ¿te parece buena idea? muy bien, nos iremos pero no le digas a nadie, y ponte bien de una vez, que los niños mocosos no me gustan - ahora es Elisa quien le dedica una sonrisa traviesa - muy bien, ahora veamos ¿qué quiere esa mujer? eso sí, pase lo que pase Candela, no te fíes de ella, sino te obligará casarte con un hombre más mayor que tú antes que te salgan los dientes hahahahahahahahaha 

.

.


	7. Capítulo 06

_**Parte 06**_

Estaba recostada sobre su brazo izquierdo con los ojos medios cerrados por las caricias que siente sobre su cabello, la melodiosa voz entra por sus sentidos, apacigua su mente y su corazón, esa canción siempre lo lograba...

Tout seul

Tu t'en iras tout seul

Coeur ouvert

A l'univers

Poursuis ta quete

Sans regarder derriere

N'attends pas

Que le jour se leve.

Suis ton etoile

Va jusqu'ou ton reve t'emporte

Un jour tu le toucheras

Si tu crois, si tu crois, si tu crois en toi

Suis la lumiere

N'eteins pas la flamme que tu portes

Au fonds de toi souviens-toi

Que je crois, que je crois, que je crois en toi...

(Solo, te irás completamente solo

con el corazón abierto al universo

prosigue con tu búsqueda

sin mirar hacia atrás

no esperes que el día se levante.

sigue a tu estrella

ve hasta donde tus sueños te lleven

un día los alcanzarás

si tu crees, si tu crees, si tu crees en tí.

Sigue tu luz

no apagues la llama que llevas

y en tu interior recuerda

que yo creo, que yo creo, que yo creo en tí.)

Ca - ¿Crois-tu vraiment en ma mère? (¿de verdad crees en mi mamá?) - cuando estaban a solas a Candy le nacía hablar en francés con Hellem, era la parte que le daba tranquilidad

HR - ¡bien sûr oui princesse! (¡claro que si princesa!)

Ca - j'ai peur de... te perdre (tengo miedo... de perderte)

HR - c'est normal d'avoir peur... vous seriez idiot si ce n'était pas comme ça (es normal tener miedo, serías una tonta si no fuera así) - le sonríe con ternura

Ca - hehehe mais... ¿Je ne sais pas ce que je devrais faire maintenant?... (¿pero... no sé qué debo hacer ahora?)

HR - ¡petit à petit il s'en va! (¡poco a poco se anda lejos!)

Ca - ¿peut-il être ensemble? (¿Puede ser juntos?)

HR - ¿Est-ce ce que tu veux? (¿es lo que tú quieres?)

Ca - ¡oui!

HR - ¡d'accord! si c'est ce que tu veux tu m'auras toujours à tes côtés (¡de acuerdo! si es lo que quieres siempre me tendrás a tu lado)

Ca - ¿et papa? (¿y papá?)

HR - aussi (también)

Ca - ¿et Loan?

HR - c'est sûr (tenlo por seguro)

Ca - ¿¡Nadia et Mauricio!?

HR - hahaha tout amour hahahaha nous ne vous laisserons pas seuls (todos amor hahaha no te dejaremos sola) - se abrazan por un momento - ¡et maintenant se lever!, il est temps de manger (¡y ahora a levantarse!, es hora de comer)

Ca - ¡d'accord!

.

Ambas damas salen finalmente de la alcoba, pero antes de salir Candy se detuvo al ver un regalo en el descansillo de su chimenea, le sorprende ver el objeto, por lo que decide llevarlo consigo, cuando terminan de bajar las escaleras ve a Albert que sale de la biblioteca

Al - ¡pequeña! qué bien que te veo... tienes una llamada de teléfono

Ca - ¿¡una llamada!? ¿para mí?

Al - si

Ca - ¿quién es?

A - no tengo ni idea - la sonrisa disimulada que le dedicó no la tranquilizó, por lo que se fue a tomar el auricular y terminar con la incertidumbre

Ca - ¡¿diga?!

\- buenas tardes, estamos haciendo una encuesta, ¿sería tan amable de responder a un par de preguntas? - es la voz de un hombre, con acento sureño claramente, pero no reconoce quién es

Ca - ¿preguntas?

\- sí, son sencillas, ¿se anima?

Ca - mmmm

\- puedo conseguirle una compensación, si eso le motiva

Ca - ¿compensación?

\- disculpe, pero soy yo quien debería hacer las preguntas...

Ca - está bien, ¡usted dirá! - estaba un poco confundida, era algo que no se esperaba, es la primera vez que escuchaba algo así

\- muy bien, ¿cuántos años tiene?

Ca - ¡¿ehh!?... ¡¿qué quiere decir!? - le resultaba un poco incómodo, según las normas no escritas de la sociedad es de muy mal gusto preguntarle a una dama su longevidad

\- ¿cuál es su edad?

Ca - 20 mmm ¡no! perdón (esa es la edad de Blanche, ¡¿debería decirle mi edad?!) ehhh 19

\- ¿¡está seguro!? es la primera vez que escucho que alguien no sabe cuántos años tiene - la rubia se mordía el labio inferior, como si aún no decidía si era Candy o Blanche la que debería hablar... no, es mejor decir la verdad, no podía ser tan cruel dificultando su trabajo al pobre hombre

Ca - sí, estoy segura, tengo 19

\- gracias... - hace una pequeña pausa como si estuviese anotando los datos y preparando la siguiente pregunta - ¿¡podría decirme cúal es su género!?

Ca - ¿¡mi género!? (Pero qué pregunta más extraña) femenino...

\- ¿está seguro? antes no sabía muy bien cuántos años tiene - suena burlón, casi como si contuviera las ganas de reír

Ca - ¡¿cómo que si estoy seguro?!... ¡claro que lo estoy! ¿acaso no me escucha bien? ¡mi voz es la de una mujer! no como la de un chico... - se molesta por las maneras tan descorteses del hombre

\- je je, ¡no sé yo eh! me suena más a un pecoso con ganas de ser Tarzán...

Ca - escúcheme... ¡¿pecoso!? Terry Grandchester... ¡eres tú! ¡será posible! - una estruendosa carcajada se escucha al otro lado del auricular, le había jugado una broma

Te - hahahahahahahaha parece que mi pecosa no está segura si es un chico o una chica hahahahaha menudo dilema tengo ahora

Ca - ¡ja! ¡ja! ¡ja! ¡ja! debería de tener cuidado señor, aunque sea una dama, la señorita en cuestión puede defenderse - finge estar molesta

Te - fiuuuu... menuda fiera sin duda, hehehe pero no me importa, ¡es por eso que me gusta! - aunque lo ha dicho por teléfono, logró que la rubia se ruborizara - ¡¿te has sonrojado verdad?!

Ca - ehh ¡no!

Te - hahaha ¡mentirosa! haces muy mal, a este paso deberé de darte un castigo por intentar mentirme señorita

Ca - Teeerryyy...

Te - ¡Candy!... - se hace el silencio por unos segundos, sienten que los corazones no les caben en sus pechos por la dicha - ... ¿ya no me dices Grandchester?, siento extraño

Ca - a este paso ya no sabré como llamarte, señor entrevistador hahaha

Te - hahaha quería escuchar tu voz...

Ca - también te extraño...

Te - ... ¿cómo estás?...

Ca - aún tengo muchas cosas por asimilar...

Te - me imagino...

Ca - ¿sabes que Albert va a ser papá?

Te - si...

Ca - ¡Neil también!

Te - si...

Ca - ¿¡te puedes creer que Archie es viudo!?

Te - ¡no me digas!...

Ca - ¿¡sabes que Anny ya es madre!?

Te - algo así tenía entendido...

Ca - ¡Elisa Legan está casada!

Te - ¿de verdad?...

Ca - ¿sabes con quién?

Te - no...

Ca - ¡ni yo tampoco!

Te - hahahahahahahahaha

Ca - ¿de qué te ríes!?

Te - ¡mi pequeño sabueso en acción! hahahaha ¡ya estabas tardando!...

Ca - Teerryyy... hehehehe - ríe ante lo evidente

Te - tómalo con calma pequeña pecosa...

Ca - sí - también asiente con la cabeza - por cierto, ¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Te - después que me instalé en el "Pfisher" te llamé al hotel y me dijeron que habías salido... recordé que cuando nos despedimos en la estación vi a Albert y Loan detrás de ti, supuse que estarías con los Andrew

Ca - sí, vinimos a hablar con la familia y a decirles todo

Te - ¿y qué tal fue?...

Ca - al principio un poco difícil... pero al final creo que todos lo estamos asimilando... a mí todavía me cuesta digerirlo - repasa los recuerdos, a la vez que hace girar la caja sobre el escritorio despreocupadamente

Te - ¡no es para menos! - recuerda la ansiedad y la angustia que lo acompañó en todo el camino, deslizaba sus dedos sobre sus labios cada dos por tres, queriendo revivir los besos que habían intercambiado, repasando los hechos, los momentos, los deseos... todo... le dolía estar lejos de su querida pecosa - sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que decidas

Ca - gracias... te lo agradezco mucho

Te - no tienes porqué, esta vez no te dejaré sola

Ca - mmm si es así... - sorbe su labio inferior, un poco indecisa por pronunciar las siguientes palabras, un brillo fugaz destello en su mirada esmeralda - entonces quiero que me digas palabras románticas

Te - ¡¿ehh!?... ¿¡pero qué dices?!

Ca - sí, ahora lo que necesito es eso - sonríe maliciosa, para sus adentros - por favor compláceme (puede apostar a que tiene el ceño fruncido y está observando su derredor esperando que nadie repare en la conversación que tiene) - no puede evitar morderse el dedo índice para contener la risa

Te - me gusta tu sonrisa traviesa, la forma sutil con la que logras impresionar mis sentidos, provocas que desee... - la voz suena con eco, como si estuviese usando su mano para cubrir su boca y el auricular; para Terry es algo incómodo, era como estar casi besando la boquilla del teléfono que está pegado a la pared, se aclara la garganta - cujum cujum que mis huellas reconozcan la dermis con la que cubres tu conciencia... espero que mis palabras sean suficiente caricia de momento, y si no, puedo mandarte recuerdos de mis labios para que creen un sendero desde tu oído y que descienda hasta...

Ca - ejem... ejem... si son suficientes - interrumpió el recorrido sensual que estaba recreando en su mente

Te - hahaha ¿tienes vergüenza? - de presto escuchó una voz a lo lejos pero no entendía ni una palabra - enseguida, gracias

Ca - ¿todo bien?

Te - sí, no te preocupes, pero debo dejarte...

Ca - ¿¡ya!? - pronuncia sorprendida y triste

Te - hehehe si, debo ir al teatro para preparar la presentación de esta noche, hoy actuamos en Milwaukee

Ca - mucha mierda car... Terry - corrigió

Te - hehehe ¡si me llamas así no me voy a enojar ehh! - abrió los ojos por sentirse pillada

Ca - ujum... cuídate mucho por favor

Te - ¡tú también mi sabueso pecoso!

Ca - ¡Teerry! ahss

Te - hahahaha te mando muchos besos... uno por cada peca, así que más te vale que colecciones muchas...

Ca - sí - acepta como si fuese su gran misión - hasta luego

Te - hasta luego querida Candy - dicho esto termina la llamada, aún sostiene el auricular pegado a su oído por unos segundos más, su corazón salta de alegría, le dijo "querida", aprieta fuertemente el aparato en su pecho de la emoción, esa sonrisa ilumina su rostro

.

Na - ¡hola!... me han dicho que estabas aquí

Ca - ¿¡eh!?... - se gira hacía donde ha escuchado la voz, es de la linda melliza - Nadia, ¿qué sucede?

Na - vengo a por ti, te estamos esperando para comer

Ca - ¿¡sí!? perdona, enseguida voy - deja el auricular en su sitio, toma un trozo de papel y la pluma que está sobre el escritorio, escurre el exceso de tinta de la punta sobre el tintero con tres pequeños golpes, traza un par de líneas con una hermosa caligrafía, sopla sobre el papel y lo deja sobre el regalo - "no tocar"... ¿ya sabes los que hay para comer?

Na - he oído algo de una crema naranja - caminan una vez que la rubia se le acerca, con dirección al comedor donde se encuentra toda la familia

Ca - hahahaha no pongas esa cara, te puedo asegurar que te va a gustar

Na - ¡¿comida naranja!? no sé yo Blanche... ¡ups lo siento!

Ca - ¿el qué?

Na - te dije Blanche... pero ya no eres Blanche... - dirige su mirada al suelo apenada

Ca - no debes sentirte mal por eso, yo siempre seré tu hermana

Na - ¿y cómo debo llamarte? ¿Blanche o Candice?

Ca - puedes hacerlo como te sea más fácil, pero si me vas a decir Candice prefiero mejor que me digas Candy - le acaricia su mejilla para reconfortar le

Na - está bien...

.

Cuando entraron en la estancia ya todos habían tomado su lugar, por lo que los rostros se volvieron a verlas, Albert y Hellem encabezaban en cada extremo de la mesa, ya que Fleur le había cedido su lugar muy amablemente; a la derecha de Albert se encuentra Natham, seguido Elroy, Annie, Mauricio, Fleur y Neil; al lado izquierdo del rubio se encontraba el espacio vacío para Candy, seguido de Loan, Nadia, Alice y Archie... Candy se queda observando su lugar con intención de cambiarlo por el que está al lado de Alice

El - no debes dudar Candice, debes tomar tu sitio en la mesa

Ca - pero...

El - Candicee... - pronuncia con tono severo Emilia Elroy, dando a entender que no hay excusa que valga y que tome su lugar a la de ¡ya!

Ca - está bien - inclina la cabeza y deja que el señor del servicio le acomode la silla - gracias

Al - quiero ofrecer un brindis - todos observan detenidamente al rubio - porque se nos ha devuelto un miembro a nuestra hogar - le sonríe con ternura a la rubia - junto a la familia Reginar que ahora serán nuestros amigos y ¡parte de nosotros! muchas gracias por cuidar de Candy - observa a Hellem, Natham, Loan, Mauricio y Nadia en sus sitios que lo miran expectantes y agradecidos - en nombre de todos los Andrew, les agradezco sinceramente... "¡salud!" por un futuro lleno de dicha y alegría unidos como una gran familia

\- "¡SALUD!" - unieron todos sus voces y alzaron sus copas

.

.

.

.

Eli - pero dime... ¿por qué debería ir? ¿para pelear con ella? mmm... la verdad que no me apetece, ¿para qué malgastar energías y saliva en ello? - recibe una sonrisa como respuesta - tienes razón, no vamos a hacer eso, iremos a nuestro aire... ¡libres!... sin que nadie nos diga qué hacer... alguna ventaja debemos tener ¿no te parece? - le toma la manita y sigue el vaivén de su gozo inocente - ... ¡muy bien pequeño bicho! veremos al doctor para que nos permita hacer el viaje, y si dice que no, lo obligaremos hahaha... ¿qué te parece? hehehe ¡ya sabía yo que tu dirías que sí!... ¡uff pero qué es ese olor! ¡madre mía menuda peste bicho! - tira de la campana para llamar a la mucama - pero si solo bebes leche ¡¿cómo puedes desprender semejante olor?! - se tapa la nariz a la vez que va a por su bote de colonia, en eso llaman a la puerta - ¡adelante!

Li - ¡¿si señora?!

Eli - llévate a la niña para que la cambien

Li - enseguida - se acerca, toma a la bebé de tres meses y medio, para dirigirse a la que es la alcoba de Candela; Elisa esparce un poco de perfume sobre su cama y deja su recamara

Mayordomo - señora, la comida está lista, esperan a que usted ordene que le sirvan

Eli - está bien Jhon, que lo hagan ahora

Mayordomo - enseguida señora

Eli - Jhon... necesito enviar un mensaje a Neil, lo tendrás en hora y media en el despacho, por favor encárgate de que le llegue - ambos se sorprendieron ¿¡"por favor"?! ¡¿desde cuándo aquí ella pide las cosas por favor!? se rasca su frente un poco consternada... asiente con la cabeza como señal de haber finalizado

Mayordomo - sí, señora - se lleva su diestra al pecho, hace una pequeña inclinación y se retira

Eli - ¡de seguro es por la mala influencia del pequeño bicho! hahahaha ¡mira que decir por favor! - se pasa toda su palma por el rostro para borrar la risa burlona que tiene dibujada - pero que blandengue me he vuelto, se supone que yo debería de influir sobre ella no al revés hahahaha

.

.

.

.

La comida se llevó en un ambiente muy tranquilo y ameno; de primero tomaron crema de calabaza, de segundo estofado de ternera con patatas y lechón al horno, de postre hojaldre de crema con manzana y también había pastel de zanahoria.

Cuando finalizaron las damas fueron al salón de la tía Elroy para tomar el té. Mientras que los caballeros debían estar en la biblioteca bebiendo licores y fumando tabaco, según se acostumbraba en ese tipo de reuniones que debe de hacerse, pero en este caso ni uno de ellos fumaba por lo que Albert compartía de una botella de exquisita cosecha de coñac como buen digestivo.

Cuando ya regresaban para unirse con el grupo Albert se percató sobre el escritorio el paquete, mejor dicho un regalo que estaba sobre el escritorio, toma el papel blanco dispuesto a leerlo... segundos después la deja a un lado para poder abrir el obsequio, en su interior encuentra una figura de yeso, se queda extrañado observándolo por unos instantes...

Ca - Era una sorpresa que te tenía preparada...

Al - ¡Candy!... - se gira para ver a la rubia que está en el umbral mirándolo alegre

Ca - la mande a hacer mucho antes de viajar

Al - ¡me encanta!

Ca - ¡me alegro que te guste!... la verdad no recuerdo muy bien porqué decidí eso, pero fue un favor especial

Al - pequeña... creo que buscabas que al menos con esta figura no me sintiese solo...

Ca - ¡tienes razón!... - da unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar al escritorio, con sus dedos acaricia la superficie de madera para apoyarse - ... recién empezabas a cumplir con tu labor como la cabeza de los Andrew, ya que no podrías hacer los viajes de incógnito con Poppe como solías hacer

Al - ¡¿Pero en dónde encontraste esta figura tan parecida Poppe?!

Ca - haha ¡no la encontré!... como te dije fue un pedido especial

Al - ¿¡en serio!? - ella asiente con la cabeza

Ca - sí, cuando iba de modelo con Anne Morgan vi los diversos trabajos que había hecho en su casa y le pedí que me hiciera esto, especialmente para ti

Al - ¡muchas gracias pequeña!... me encanta

Ca - me alegra que te guste - corresponde al abrazo del rubio - es una réplica exacta de Poppe, ¡¿sabes?! un día la lleve conmigo para que posara para Anne

Al - ¡¿de verdad!?

Ca - sí, ¡se portó como una profesional! mejor que yo hehehehe

Al - hahahahaha

Ca - por cierto, ¿cómo está?

Al - muy bien, ahora está invernando, pero cuando llegue la primavera la volveremos a ver

Ca - que bien...

Al - por cierto... ¿no quieres ver a Clim?

Ca - ¡¿Clim!? ¿Cómo está? ¿¡Cómo están todos en el Hogar de Ponny!?... ¿Cómo...

Al - hehehe... tranquila pequeña, poco a poco... mmm vamos a ver... en resumidas cuentas están todos bien, hemos estado pendiente de ellos, se han hecho muchos cambios, para mejor ¡claro está!... ha sido un golpe muy difícil para tus madres saber que habías muerto - Candy se entristece al escuchar lo último, por lo que baja la mirada - pequeña...

Ca - unmm unmm... - niega con la cabeza - me duele saber que han sufrido tanto por mi culpa

Al - Candy, no lo has hecho intencionadamente, no lo hiciste con maldad...

Ca - pero...

Al - ¡deja de echarte la culpa por todo pequeña! y debes aceptar las vueltas que da la vida... las cosas pasan por algo, aunque no sabemos por qué desde un principio - las risas de los mellizos resuenan a lo lejos, en la mente de ella aparecen los rostros de cada uno de los miembros de la familia Reginar y los momentos compartidos... una chispa brilla en sus ojos... ahora lo entiende

Ca - no quiero que sigan sufriendo más por mi culpa creyendo algo que no es cierto...

Al - está bien, pero esta ocasión lo vamos a hacer de otra manera... ¡¿no querrás darles un susto de muerte a tus madres?! hehehe

Ca - sí, tienes razón... hehehe

Lo - ¿estás lista Blanche? ¿¡nos vamos!? - se hace oír la voz de su hermano en la puerta

Ca - ¡sí claro! ¡Enseguida voy!...

Al - podrían quedarse aquí, no hace falta que se estén hospedando en el hotel

Lo - no lo sé Albert, eso tienen que decidirlo mis padres

Al - entiendo... ¿y tú Candy? - por un momento la rubia se siente en un dilema, desea estar con los Reginar, pero también quiere compartir con sus amigos... se lleva el dedo índice de su mano sobre su labio inferior sopesando las opciones - perdona pequeña, no es mi intención ponerte en una encrucijada... mañana iré a verte al hotel para que organicemos el viaje al Hogar de Ponny ¿te pare bien?

Ca - gracias Albert - lo abraza y le sonríe agradecida... le guiña un ojo y se cuelga de su brazo para encaminarse a la salida - está bien te espero mañana

Lo - ehhh ¡me voy a poner muy celoso!... ¿¡ahora me has cambiado por un rubio!? - levanta las manos dramáticamente y poniendo cara de tristeza - y de ojos azules... ¡¿por qué!?

Ca - hahahaha ¡Loan! deja de aprender cosas extrañas de Grandchester ¡por favor!

Lo/Al - hahahahahahahaha 

.

.

.

.

Habían llegado a su hogar después de un fin de semana muy complicado, hasta que lee la nota y sale nuevamente hacia su cita improvisada

Ne - ¡hola hermanita!

Eli - ¡Neil! ¡Por fin apareces! - se acerca hasta donde está él y lo toma del brazo para que tome asiento junto a la chimenea

Ne - ¿qué sucede Elisa? Tu nota me decía que viniera urgente a la mansión

Eli - hermano, ¡me voy a molestar seriamente contigo! casi no me vienes a visitar - se acomoda en su sitio y cruza las piernas, apoya su cabeza en su puño derecho - por lo visto esa mujer absorbe todo tu tiempo...

Ne - ¿¡esa mujer!?... esa mujer Elisa ¡es mi esposa! recuerdas

Eli - ¡está bien! ¡está bien!... solo lo decía para bromear contigo... hahahahahaha

Ne - ahs... debes buscar otra manera de entretenerte quieres...

Eli - hahahahahaha ¡está bien!... por cierto ¿cómo está?

Ne - muy bien, gracias por preguntar ya queda menos para que nazca

Eli - ¿¡en serio!? ¡pronto voy a ser tía! ¡qué ilusión!

Ne - me alegra que lo veas así... eso quiere decir que la noticia que tengo que darte te animará más

Eli - ¿qué noticia? - levanta una ceja curiosa

Ne - he hablado con mi esposa y hemos llegado a la conclusión...

Eli - ¡¿aja?!

Ne - de que seas la madrina de nuestro hijo o hija hehe

Eli - ¿¡madrina!? ¿¡de verdad!? - se sorprende de lo que dice

Ne - sí, ¡¿qué te parece!? ¿Aceptas?

Eli - ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡por ti lo que sea! - se cuelga del cuello de su hermano

Ne - ¡me alegra oír eso!

Eli - por cierto...

Ne - ¿qué sucede?

Eli - Sara ha mandado un telegrama

Ne - ¿¡qué quiere esa mujer!? - desvía la mirada molesto

El - dice que está muy mal y que desea verte

Ne - ¿verme? está loca

Eli - hahaha sí... eso me consta - le entrega el mensaje - yo cumplo con decirte

Ne - espero que disfrute de su frustración, porque no pienso ir

Eli - jummm como quieras, nosotras pensamos ir...

Ne - ¿¡Nosotras!? ¿¡Quienes!?

Eli - eh... no me malinterpretes, no voy a verla, voy a pasear... hace mucho tiempo que no voy a Lakewood y a Candela le hace ilusión

Ne - ¿Candela? ¡¿no me digas que te llevas bien con tu hija?! fiuuuu ¡estas hecha toda una madraza!

Eli - hahahahaha ¡qué más quisieras!

Ne - quien me diría que ¡Elisa Legan! perdón la Baronesa de Caamaño es toda una madre abnegada hahahahaha

Eli - ¡ja! ¡ja! no soy su madre... solo tolero su presencia

Ne - hahahaha puedes llamarlo como quieras... pero me alegro por ti, así ya estarás muy acostumbrada para cuando seas tía

Eli - ¡eres un odioso!... ¡piensa lo quieras! Me da igual... pues al fin soy libre y nadie puede decirme lo que debo o no hacer hahaha

Ne - hahahaha está bien... como tú digas

Eli - en fin, que partiremos en dos días, ¿te apuntas?

Ne - ¡no! en definitiva ¡no! no me apetece ver a esa mujer y no tengo nada que decirle

Eli - como quieras, nosotras vamos de paseo no a verla, hubiese sido genial hacer una escapada juntos

Ne - no creo que Alice le siente bien viajar en su estado

Eli - ¿¡qué pasa hermanito no puedes aguantar un par de días sin verla!?

Ne - no te imaginas cuánto, no quiero perderme nada, vivir día a día cada etapa del embarazo de mi primer hijo

Eli - aggg ¡qué empalagoso! ¡por favor! ¡nunca te hubiera imaginado así!

Ne - míralo como quieras, pero es porque amo a mi mujer

Eli - ¡está bien! ¡está bien! pero no sigas más o me van a dar arcadas por escucharte hablar de amor

Ne - hahahahahahaha muy bien... vendré a verte antes de que salgas de viaje

Eli - ¿¡te vas ya!?

Ne - sí, he dejado sola a Alice

Eli - está bien, pero ven a verme más seguido

Ne - ¡también puedes venir tú!

Eli - naa... es un lugar muy pequeño donde vives... ¿no te es incómodo?

Ne - la verdad es que no, y te puedo asegurar que no te va a pasar nada porque estés en un lugar así

Eli - lo pensaré...

Ne - eres la madrina, más te vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea hehehe

Eli - ohh que desastre hahaha siempre puedo cambiar de idea hahahahaha

Ne - ehhh ¡no te lo permitiré!

Eli - hahaha ¡entonces ven con nosotras!...

Ne - no te puedo asegurar nada - se levanta y le da un beso en la frente - cuídate mucho... me alegro mucho verte bien

Eli - está bien... tú también cuídate y saludos a tu mujer

Ne - ¡de tu parte!... hasta luego

Eli - hasta luego

.

.

.

.

Entra al cuarto de descanso, donde sabe que se encuentra él, es una pequeña habitación con dos camas y una mesa redonda con sillas, un florero vacío es el único adorno

Sobre la cama derecha descansa una persona muy ajena a lo que sucede a las afuera del edificio y de quien acaba de llegar, con la intención de hacer el menor ruido posible, la morena llega hasta donde él y se sienta a su lado, pasa su mano sobre su rostro con una ligera caricia, re-coloca un par de mechones de su cabello oscuro detrás de la oreja para poder ver mejor el perfil...

Suelta un suspiro de enamorada... tenía que hacer a ese hombre suyo.

_**.**_

_**Continuaraaaa…. ^.^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	8. Capítulo 07

_**Parte 07**_

Se encuentra sentada frente de la mesa del desayuno, observa detalladamente el adorno floral que está en el centro, suelta un suspiro, los recuerdos vienen a su mente como una tormenta eléctrica erizando la piel.

.

_Al abrir la puerta con su mano derecha, mientras que en su otro brazo descansa su abrigo... ella está acostada, claramente se puede ver en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama un jarrón con flores amarillas, da un par de pasos y termina de cerrar la puerta_

_Su - Candy..._

_Ca - vine a despedirme... parto esta noche..._

_Su - Candy yo... - pero no se atreve a dejarla continuar_

_Ca - no digas nada Susana, ¡es hermoso estar viva! y tienes a Terry, ponte bien pronto..._

_Su - Candy yo... yo sé que a quien ama Terry es a tí... - su corazón se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, hacía las cosas más difíciles..._

_Ca - ¡ohh! ¡no hables más!_

_Su - déjame decirlo... yo no quería interponerme entre ustedes, pero cuando Terry me alzó en sus brazos, sentí que quiero vivir... aún si no puedo actuar, quiero estar viva cuando él esté a mi lado_

_Ca - jummm y eso harás Susana, tienes que ser muy feliz_

_Su - Candy perdóname_

_Ca - ¡vamos Susana!... no hay nada que perdonar, no es culpa tuya, tienes que recuperarte, eso es lo que deseamos Terry y yo... adiós Susana... - se gira para salir del lugar, porque las emociones están a punto de traicionarla, sus lágrimas quieren salir, es tan doloroso dejar a su ser amado; ahí están otra vez, en la mesa auxiliar hay otro florero con un ramo de flores amarillas_

.

Sin duda alguna quien había llevado esas flores al cuarto de Susana, era el mismo Terry, pues había escuchado hablar a las mujeres en el teatro que él la visitaba todos los días; ¡"NARCISOS"! le había regalado Narcisos a Susana y ¡a ella también!... ¡pero qué molesto y poco original es!, ¡¿cómo se le ocurre regalarle lo mismo que le ha dado a otra?! y para colmos a Susana, soltó un resoplido molesto, dejó caer su mano pesadamente sobre la madera, haciéndola vibrar del golpe... se levantó para tomar el florero y tirarlo

.

Ca - pero ¡será posible! ¡mira que regalarme lo mismo que a otras! - molesta, gira un par de veces con el objeto entre las manos como si fuese una bomba que se hubiese activado al tacto, buscando un lugar adecuado para deshacerse de ellas - ¿¡por qué me ha regalado estas flores!? ¡no lo entiendo!... - se detiene en su vaivén, frunce el ceño, da golpecitos con la punta de su pie impaciente, cuando llaman a su puerta y debe contestar - ... ¡adelante!

Lo - ¡Bonjour ma soeur!

Ca - ¡hola frère!

Lo - ¿Qué haces? ¿¡le estas dando un paseo a las flores!? hahahaha - la rubia lo mira molesta

Ca -... quiero deshacerme de ellas

Lo - ¡¿en serio?!

Ca - si

Lo - ¿por qué? ¿quién te las ha dado? - Candy solo desvía la mirada hacía los pétalos relucientes y vivos

Ca - él...

Lo - ¿él? ¿quién es él?

Ca - ¡él! ¡el insensible plagia regalos Grandchester!

Lo - hahahaha ¡¿plagia regalos Grandchester?! hahaha ¡vaya! ¡sí que estás molesta! y se puede saber ¿por qué? si son muy lindas... a mí me traen muchos recuerdos

Ca - ¡con que recuerdos ehh! pues toma!... para ti - le entrega el regalo como si estuviese a punto de estallar

Lo - pero se puede saber ¿qué te pasa? es un detalle que ha tenido contigo Grandchester, ¡no puedes deshacerte de ellas así sin más!

Ca - claro que puedo... ¡mírame! - toma el otro florero sobre el tocador y se lo entrega - ¡no las quiero!... llévatelas o las tiraré

lo - ¡muy bien! ¡muy bien! me las llevo, pero que conste que yo venía a decirte que vamos a bajar a cenar, ¿te vienes?

Ca - mmmm cenar... está bien, ahora voy - termina de sacar a su hermano de la habitación a empujones, no quería ver las flores por más tiempo, aunque él se resiste entre bromas, finalmente cierra la puerta, se apoya sobre esta y suelta un suspiro, ahora siente extraño el haberle dado las flores a Loan, dudaba si había hecho bien... se retocó el cabello y fue con los demás a cenar. 

.

.

.

.

Se sentía cansado, tanto física como mentalmente, habían sido unos días estrambóticos; un sube y baja de emociones muy fuerte, sin duda alguna este año 1917 promete muchas cosas.

Ali - ¿cómo te fue cariño? ¿qué quería tu hermana?

Ne - mmm buahh nada bueno

Ali - ¿cómo así?

Ne - ha recibido un mensaje de Lakewood, Sara quiere que vayamos a verla... - se sienta todo pesaroso en su sillón forrado de cuero negro

Ali - ¿vas a ir?

Ne - ¡por supuesto que no! ¿para qué?

Ali - cariño, si ha pedido que vayáis, de seguro es por algo muy serio, de lo contrario no se hubiese molestado en mandar nada, no lo ha hecho este tiempo atrás, por ende, el hecho que lo haga ahora quiere decir que es muy importante

Ne - también pienso lo mismo, pero no hay nada que tenga que decirle... la verdad

Ali - ¿¡aún sigues molesto por lo que intento hacer la última vez!?

Ne - bueno... estuve mucho tiempo enojado con ella, pero ahora ya no, no tanto como en un principio

Ali - me sabe mal ser la causa del distanciamiento entre tú y tu madre

Ne - pero eso no es así - se levanta para ir hasta el mismo sofá donde ella está sentada - la razón por la que no deseo verla no es porque quiso hacerte daño cuando le dijimos que nos casábamos, ella destruyó mi confianza mucho antes, y después de saber lo que le hizo a mi hermana tengo muchas menos ganas de verla

Ali - pero si yo que soy la parte ofendida no guardo rencor contra ella... no debes hacerlo tú; ella pensaba que hacía lo mejor para vosotros, y si para guardar el honor de tu hermana debía precipitar un matrimonio engañando a tu cuñado, siempre lo hizo porque no quería que Elisa fuera discriminada o hablaran mal de ella

Ne - esa mujer está muy mal Alice, sino se hubiese metido con Fitsher estas cosas nunca hubiesen pasado

Ali - pero entiéndela cariño... ella no tuvo la suerte de casarse con quien amaba, quizás no recibió amor y cuidados como vosotros... dime ¡¿qué hubieras hecho tú, si hubieses estado en su lugar?! - el silencio reinó por unos minutos - ser padres no es fácil... no hay manual para eso...

Ne - tengo miedo... no sé si podré ser un buen padre

Ali - yo también pienso igual de vez en cuando... por eso creo que es mejor que vayas con tu madre, debes hacer las paces con tu pasado, sólo así podrás mirar con mejor perspectiva tu futuro, sin miedos ni fantasmas... ¡yo estaré a tu lado para sacar adelante a nuestro hijo!

Ne - ¡gracias amor!...

Ali - ¿entonces irás?

Ne - si... un par de días, no quiero dejarte sola

Ali - hahaha ¡por un momento pensé que me preguntarías si quiero ir!

Ne - ¿quieres ir?

Ali - no, ahora no vale, solo me lo dices porque yo te lo he sugerido... no porque en verdad quieras que vaya contigo

Ne - ¡pero claro que quiero! la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que quisieras acompañarme pensé que seguías resentida

Ali - ¡es que nunca lo he estado!... solo me preocupó que le pudiese haber hecho daño al bebé... pero ya ves, ambos estamos bien

Ne - hehehe ¡eres muy fuerte señora Legan! - le da un beso en su mejilla y la abraza, se quedan en silencio disfrutando de la cercanía 

.

.

.

.

El lunes 29 de Enero a George Butler le había tocado hacer el turno de noche en el hospital St Jhosep, la jornada había comenzado muy movida; habían ubicado los marcadores para realizar los hemogramas y diversas pruebas para evaluar los valores de los distintos componentes de la sangre, exámenes de química donde se determina los niveles de glucosa, colesterol, etc.

.

Pasada tres cuartas partes de la noche, había muy poca cosa por hacer, hasta que no llegase alguna enfermera con una orden del médico de guardia solicitando algún examen en específico no tenía nada, por lo que optó en ir al cuarto de descanso. Pasó media hora cuando por el pasillo se escucha el eco de unos pasos, parece como un espectro, un alma silenciosa que se dirige a donde se encuentra él, una pequeña habitación con dos camas y una mesa redonda con sillas, con un florero vacío como único adorno.

.

Sobre la cama derecha descansa el hombre muy ajeno a lo que sucede a las afuera del edificio y de quien acaba de llegar, el corazón de la joven late a mil cuando ve la figura descansando, con la intención de hacer el menor ruido posible, la morena llega hasta donde él y se sienta a su lado, pasa su mano sobre su rostro con una ligera caricia, re-coloca un par de mechones de su cabello oscuro detrás de la oreja para poder ver mejor el perfil... suelta un suspiro de enamorada... en el trabajo buscaba la forma de poder acercarse a George, pero no lograba nada, tenía que hacer a ese hombre suyo de una u otra manera

Ge - ¿¡qué haces aquí!? - se escuchó decir con voz grave, la joven se sobresaltó asustada

JD - ¡ahh George! ¡qué susto me has dado!

Ge - se puede saber ¿qué haces aquí? - se remueve de su lugar para quedar sentado y ver la figura de la mujer, que resaltaba en la oscuridad por su uniforme blanco

JD - vine a hacerte compañía - desliza su mano por la pantorrilla

Ge - ¡Jenny! esto no puede seguir así... debes de dejar de seguirme y acosarme

JD - pero cariño... yo solo quiero estar contigo, no me importa que estés con ella, ¡yo puedo complacerte en todo lo que ella no te da! - se sienta a horcajadas sobre él, mientras empieza a desabrochar los botones de su uniforme - déjame demostrarte cuanto te quiero

Ge - Jenn... yplofbsn - ya no pudo seguir hablando pues ella había posado sus labios sobre su boca, con un beso que indicaba urgencia, por unos segundos no supo reaccionar por el asombro, hasta que cayó en cuenta y con toda dureza la tomo de sus brazos para forzarla a separarse de su boca y alejarla de su cuerpo de un empujón - ¿¡estás loca o qué!? ¡¿cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! ¡ya te dije que amo a mi esposa! ¡no tengo ningún interés en ti! ¡por favor déjame en paz!

JD - ¡pero George! ¡¿cómo te hago entender que yo te amo!? - se encoge de piernas al ver como se ha puesto de pie de un tirón, evitando tener contacto con ella, sus ojos se nublaron

Ge - ¡pero no lo entiendo! si no he hecho nada para que pienses que quiero algo contigo, simplemente te ofrecí mi amistad

JD - el amor no sabe de razones George, es simple, nace y ¡ya está! y yo siento esto por ti desde hace mucho, ¿por qué no me das una oportunidad?

Ge - por favor, ¡no insistas más ni lo vuelvas a hacer lo de hoy! - se lleva una mano al rostro exasperado por todo

JD - pero...

Ge - si sigues así, si insistes en este comportamiento me veré forzado a tener que dejar este hospital

JD - ¡no! ¡por favor!

Ge - ¡quiero que te quede muy claro!, no tengo interés más que solo en mi mujer, no me importa lo que digas, no me vas hacer cambiar de opinión, es muy nefasto tener que estar soportando tus indirectas e insinuaciones, por favor ten un poco más de dignidad y respétate mujer

JD - ¡eres un odioso! - con sus manos trataba de cubrir su rostro para que él no viera las lágrimas que la desbordaba, salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, George se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, su corazón latía acelerado y un ligero temblor se notaba en sus manos, las sacudió y visto que ya había sido privado del sueño decidió regresar al trabajo, transcribiría el resultado de los exámenes y revisaría los cultivos... en eso se entretuvo hasta que llegó la hora de marcharse, temía encontrarse con la morena por lo que hizo un poco más de tiempo esperando que ella se fuera y así poder salir en paz; hora y media después se fue a cambiar de ropa, con un aire más tranquilo se dirigía a la puerta principal, cuando ve a su querida esposa que viene hacía el hospital, con el cochecito de Thais, no es consciente de la mujer a su lado hasta que escucha su voz - ¡George! quiero despedirme de tí

Ge - ¿¡ehh!? - se gira para ver a la dama a su lado que tira de la manga del abrigo - disculpa

JD - perdón si te incomodé con mi amor, nunca más te volveré a molestar... parto a la guerra como enfermera voluntaria... - las palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza "GUERRA" - sólo vengo a dejarte un beso como despedida - se coloca en puntillas para alcanzarlo, con su rostro mojado por lágrimas le da un beso amargo y salado, todos los ven, los pacientes que hay a esa hora y las enfermeras, se hace un silencio sepulcral - ¡adiós George!

Ge - Jenny... - dice en un susurro, no había movido ni un musculo en respuesta al beso, tampoco sabía cómo comportarse en un situación similar, la joven desapareció por uno de los pasillos mientras que en el sendero a la entrada se hallaba una estatua viviente; Susana Marlow se había quedado de piedra cuando presenció cómo esa mujer se había acercado a su marido y dado un beso tan descaradamente en público, no llegó a escuchar lo que le había dicho, pero tampoco entendía como su marido se dejaba seducir,¿¡acaso le quería ver la cara de tonta!? el aire frío que le estremeció en ese instante le hizo ver que debía moverse... guardaría la compostura, se comportaría como una dama e iría a hacer por lo que había llegado - ¡Su... Susana! ¿amor qué haces aquí?

Su - buenas

Ge - ¿ca... cariño estás bien? ¿¡le pasa algo a nuestra hija!?

Su - sí, no te preocupes... puedes irte, de seguro te estan esperando - fue lo único que dijo y prosiguió su camino hasta llegar ante la puerta del pediatra de Thais, su marido iba detrás de ella, pero no lograba sacarle más palabras

Ge - ¡no digas tonterías! ¿quién me va a estar esperando?... además, ¿cómo crees que me voy a ir si están ustedes aquí?... sería absurdo... ¡Susana!... ¿me vas a decir qué te pasa?... háblame por favor - ella no lo esperó, no contestó nada y su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna; él desistió de preguntar más, se sentó junto a ella para esperar que el doctor la atendiese, pero ella inmediatamente se puso en pie cuando su marido intentó acercarse; era más que evidente, su mujer estaba molesta, muy molesta, ¿sería posible que haya visto el beso que le dio Jenny?...

.

Jenny le dijo que se iba como enfermera a la guerra, se sentía un poco culpable porque de seguro ella había decidido eso, antes que seguir estando cerca de él y no poder tener nada... si ella marchaba con esa mentalidad tan pesimista, puede que no sea aconsejable que vaya a un lugar tan peligroso, sería capaz de cometer alguna imprudencia y poner en riesgo su vida... debía hablar con ella, pero no podía dejar sola a su mujer; había recordado que ese día Thais tenía el control rutinario para ver su desarrollo psicomotor, capacidad postural, manipulación, lenguaje, sociabilidad; también aparato locomotor, columna vertebral, extremidades, caderas... etctc en fin, lo que corresponde a su edad 

.

.

.

.

Natham estaba sentado en el diván, Loan al pie de la cama, Candice y Hellem en las sillas de la mesa a un lado de la chimenea que queda de frente del lecho; Albert habla en tono parsimonioso acerca del origen de su hija.

Al - en parte fue gracias a ellos la razón por la que decidí adoptarla, pero realmente lo que terminó de convencer fue que siempre estaba sonriendo, era una niña tan dulce y vivaz, me recordaba mucho a mi hermana y si en mis manos estaba poder ofrecerle un futuro mejor, quería hacerlo, así no sufriría más en casa de los Legan

HR - ¿de ahí es Candy?

Al - sí; ese siempre ha sido su lugar de refugio, donde sanar sus heridas en los momentos más difíciles, y me atrevería a decir que en parte le proporciona esa vitalidad tan vivaz que desprende

NR - entonces ellos también creen que ella está muerta

Al - sí, creo que para decirles la verdad sobre que Blanche es Candy, es muy importante hacerlo con tacto, no quiero cometer el mismo error que ayer

Lo - ¿¡existe alguna mejor manera de decirlo!?

Al - hehehe la verdad no estoy muy seguro - se rasca la cabeza pensando en esas palabras - pero encontraremos la forma

HR - ¿y si reaccionan de manera contraria? ¿¡incrédulos cómo su familia!?

Al - lo veo poco probable... son las mujeres que la han estado cuidando desde que era un bebé, seguro que les da una alegría...

Lo - o un paro al corazón, no creo que sean tan jóvenes si la criaron de pequeña - la rubia le dedicó una mirada de reproche a su hermano, él levanta las manos en rendición y defensa - ehh no me mires así, han pasado muchos años y no eres una cría ¡el tiempo ha pasado por ellas también! ¡hay que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades!

Ca - ¡de ser así, no quiero! si para recuperar mi nombre tengo que perderlas a ellas, no quiero hacerlo

Al - entonces ¿sugieres que llevemos un médico para que las atienda por si pasa algo eventual?

HR - o puedes presentarte como Blanche para que poco a poco se adapten a tu presencia y luego confesarles que eres Candice

Lo - tranquila, que no te reprocharan que les hayas mentido en la identidad si con eso te tienen de nuevo en sus vidas - ella solo se muerde medio labio sopesando todo

Ca - ¡¿me acompañaréis?!

NR - ¿estás segura que quieres que te acompañemos?

Ca - ¡oui! - le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, como súplica silenciosa, hasta que finalmente con un semblante dulce le contesta

NR - ¡d'accord princesse!

Ca - ¡merci papa! maman! ¡frère! - ¡respira aliviada de no saberse sola!

Al - muchas gracias por apoyarla en estos momentos... me encargaré de preparar todo para partir lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto me gustaría que os fuerais a quedar con Candy a la mansión de los Andrew

HR - ¡oh! ¡no podríamos señor Andrew! no quisiéramos incomodar a su familia

Al - ¡de ninguna manera! hahaha ¡qué va! no molestaréis en lo absoluto, pero me gustaría que aceptasen, estarán más cómodos y Candy podrá estar cerca de ustedes a la vez que comparte con la familia... - se acerca donde esta ella - pues está más que claro que les necesita, les necesita más de lo que puedan imaginar

Ca - A... l... b... e... r... t.. - susurra arrastrando la palabra, se sentía como un libro abierto ante su tutor... su padre... su querido amigo; los esposos intercambian un par de miradas cargadas de mensajes que solo ellos entienden mientras que Loan está expectante ante que lo que pueda hacer o decir alguno, entiende el proceder del rubio, pues la relación con Candy es similar a la que tienen entre ellos, la quiere, cuida y protege como si fuese de su propia sangre.

NR - está bien, aceptamos su propuesta señor Andrew

Al - ¡perfecto! es lo más acertado, hablaré con mis asistente para que organicemos el viaje, el chofer puede venir a recogerlo hoy por la tarde y llevarles a la mansión...

Ca - ¡muchas gracias por todo Albert!

Al - ¡no tienes porque darlas pequeña! estoy muy feliz que estés de nuevo con nosotros... - acaricia el rostro de la rubia con su pulgar

Lo - hay una cosa que se me está pasando por la cabeza... ehhhh - todos se vuelven a ver sorprendidos al castaño - está bien que se presente ante la familia y amigos diciendo que es Candy y que está viva, pero me sorprende que los medios de comunicación no hayan dicho nada al respecto, pero no creo que pase mucho tiempo sin que estos se pronuncien... no sé "¡Resucita la Heredera del Imperio Andrew!" - hace el ademán con sus manos resaltando el encabezado improvisado en el aire acerca de la noticia - estoy más que seguro que causará gran conmoción

Ca - ¿¡los medios de comunicación!?...

Al - puuufff... - resopla el rubio, este punto es muy delicado - se refiere Candy, que cuando se presenten los papeles ante el juez, para declarar que estas viva y que realmente eres Candice White Andrew, se abrirá todo un proceso, investigaran a la familia Reginar... el hecho de que se reivindique la identidad de una persona no es gran cosa, salvo si este pertenece a una familia de gran estatus social como es nuestro caso o este personaje sea un símbolo político

Ca - ¿símbolo político? ¡yo no tengo nada que ver con la política Albert!

Al - pequeña, es que se certificó tu muerte fue junto al cuerpo de ¡Edith Cavell! - el nombre hizo eco en los recuerdos de la joven - muchos países manifestaron su indignación ante un acto tan déspota e inhumano, que han pasado a apoyar a la "Triple Entente"... aunque nuestro país se ha mantenido neutral hasta el momento, me temo que de un momento a otro todo eso cambie...

Ca - ¿¡y yo que tengo que ver en eso!?

Al - Candy... como ciudadana americana muchos políticos quieren hacer presión al Presidente Wilson para que entre en guerra contra "Los Aliados" para vengar tu muerte y la de los soldados voluntarios atacados de manera deshonesta

HR - santos cielos ¡mi hermano! - palidece la señora ante el análisis de los hechos - ¡pueden acusarlo de traición!

Ca/Lo - el tío Poincaré... - la observan sorprendidos y nerviosos

Al - la verdad que es un tema un poco escabroso... es mejor que en ese sentido lo dejen todo en mis manos, ya George se está encargando del asunto, os iré poniendo al tanto a medida se vaya solucionando las cosas... pero de momento lo más conveniente es que sigas siendo Blanche Reginar, al menos ante los ojos de la sociedad

Lo - eso quiere decir que ¡nada de exhibicionismos con Grandchester hermanita!

Ca - oyeeee...

Al - en parte tiene razón Candy... Terry es un personaje público y andarán los reporteros detrás vosotros para tener qué publicar en sus columnas…

Ca - pero si soy Blanche, no pasa nada, no habría problema si nos fotografían juntos... - los presentes no sabían si tomarlo como una pregunta o afirmación, pues parecía más como si estuviese pensando en voz alta

NR - pero entonces serán muchas personas, las cuales te conocían de antes, que harán las comparaciones y empezaran a murmurar, será mucho más difícil dar explicaciones y no sabremos qué consecuencias nefastas pueda acarrear

HR - en este caso lo mejor es ser cautelosos cariño, la vida de muchos se puede ver perjudicada con todos estos hechos - Candy mira fijamente a Hellem, teme que se sienta culpable de todo, ya que debido a una mentira que dijo para salvarle la vida, ahora podía perjudicar a más, no quería verla sufrir

Ca - está bien, seré muy prudente... te prometo que no te causaré problemas...

HR - cariño, ¡esto no es culpa tuya! en tiempos de guerra, la ambición por conseguir poder deshumaniza a los dirigentes, arrastrando consigo a muchos inocentes... y aquí, todos somos inocentes - le consuela con los ojos vidriosos... sí, todos eran víctimas de la "Gran Guerra" 

.

.

.

.

Ge - ¡ya está bien Susana! ¿¡me puedes decir qué te pasa!? - interrumpe en el cuarto de su hija, desesperado por saber, pues ella seguía sin decir nada, ignorándolo por completo

Su - ¡ssshhhhhhh! no hables tan fuerte que Thais está durmiendo - fue lo único que dijo mientras seguía doblando la ropa de su hija dándole la espalda; por un segundo analiza la situación, sin duda alguna podía ser una buena oportunidad para hablar, pero si ella se excusaba que podían despertar a la niña no querrá dialogar por ningún motivo, y podría jurar que buscaría cualquier cosa por hacer en ese sitio, con tal de evitar el tema, por lo que decide abrazarla tal y como esta para poder susurrarle al oído

Ge - ¡no sé qué es lo que te pasa! y no puedo enmendarme o pedir perdón si no me lo dices... - la rubia entre sus brazos se tensó, estaba cual témpano de hielo indiferente a sus encantos - ... acordamos que ante cualquier problema o eventualidad hablaríamos, para buscar una solución juntos

Su - no puedo... ¡ahora mismo no puedo!... si hablo ahora te diré cosas de las que posiblemente me pueda arrepentir... así que ¡no! no voy a hablar contigo hasta que no haya controlado mi enojo y sea capaz de poder dialogar en vez de mandarte a la mierda - fueron muy bruscas e hirientes las palabras dichas, por lo que no opuso resistencia cuando de mala gana dejó de hacer lo que la entretenía y buscaba separarse de él... sin duda alguna había visto el beso que le había dado Jenny Dunant; se quedó de piedra mientras ella salía del cuarto

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	9. Capítulo 08

_**Parte 08**_

Se encontraba nuevamente en su antigua habitación, a su mente vienen los recuerdos de días pasados, las imágenes aparecen ante sí como si estuviese viviéndolas otra vez pero en esta ocasión como una simple expectante; "el día de su presentación en sociedad, la semana del odioso encierro para guardar reposo después del secuestro, los momentos compartidos con sus amigos y el trabajo..." las mezcla de emociones la tienen aturdida, por lo que se sienta un momento en su sillón para recuperar el equilibrio, a veces se siente como si caminara sobre una cuerda floja y todo a su derredor gira con insistencia.

.

Ahora debe ver qué piensa hacer con su vida, "Candice White Andrew" está muerta, no puede presentarse en un hospital y pedir trabajo como enfermera ya que no puede presentarse con el título de una difunta y la hija de los Reginar no tiene estudio sobre esa área; pero si decide trabajar en algún hospital de Chicago significaría que no regresaría con su familia... bueno con ellos a New York... y lo que menos quiere es alejarse de estos... ¿¡cómo explicarlo!? en parte siente que los necesita para poder conseguir ese equilibrio en su vida, con ellos ha vivido como en una familia, como si en verdad formase parte de su núcleo, por eso fue que no le costó ser la hija de Hellem y Natham, siempre había deseado eso... ¡debe ser Blanche Reginar!

.

Puede que eso no le sea un problema, se levanta y va hasta el tocador, suelta su cabello y empieza a cepillarlo; debido a la curiosidad o por nostalgia recoge su melena en dos coletas, como cuando antes de perder la memoria... ya no tiene tan abundante sus rizos, desde que se lo había cortado ha crecido un poco más abajo de sus hombros, revisa su perfil con ese peinado y ahora le cuesta verse con él, pero se supone que esa es ella, "Candy" es como si representase alguien con quien ya no se siente identificada, deshace las coletas y sacude su cabeza para borrar o mejor dicho, de momento hacer a un lado su confusión... toma la caja de bombones y el telegrama que recibió momentos antes de abandonar el Hotel Lenox

Ca - Terry debe estar loco si piensa que voy a aceptar este tipo de obsequios tan típicos!... ¿a cuantas les habrá regalado lo mismo? - sopesa la caja en su mano con el ceño fruncido, mientras que con la punta del sobre da golpecitos sobre la mesa

Lo - ¡hola!

Ca - ¡Loan! ¡qué sorpresa!... ¿qué haces aquí?

Lo - pasaba a ¡saludarte vecina!

Ca - hahahaha ¿por qué estás tan alegre?

Lo - ¿y por qué no?... ¿qué tienes ahí!? - le pregunta mientras toma asiento con toda la confianza

Ca - ¡¿ashh esto!? - resalta la caja en su diestra - ¡toma!... ¡para tí!

Lo - ¿¡para mí!? ¿¡estás segura o simplemente te estás deshaciendo de esto!? vi claramente cómo te lo daban al salir del hotel

Ca - ¡ashhhh! ¡calla por favor! no me gusta... ejem

Lo - hahahahaha ¡mentirosa! ¡si te fascinan los chocolates!

Ca - ¡Sí, me gustan! lo que no me gusta es que pretendan cortejarme con algo tan... tan...

Lo - ¿¡normal!?

Ca - ¡no!... lo que me molesta es que sea ¡tan sinvergüenza! ¿¡cómo se le ocurre darme un obsequio que también ha hecho con otras!?...

Lo - la caja no parece estar vacía...

Ca - ¡ash! ¿¡en serio Loan?! -lo mira exasperada, soltando un fuerte resoplido - te imaginas ¿¡con cuántas lo habrá hecho antes!?

Lo - no... ¿y?

Ca - y ahora está haciendo lo mismo conmigo, como si yo fuese ¡otra más!

Lo - ¿y?

Ca - ¡es poco genuino! ¡yo no soy parte del montón!

Lo - ¿y?

Ca - ¡que soy única!... ¡especial! no puede pretender tratarme ¡como a las demás!

Lo - ¿y?

Ca - ¡¿"Y"?! ¡¿cómo que Y?! ¿es que acaso no me entiendes?

Lo - hahahaha ¡nunca pensé que fueses tan celosa hermanita!...

Ca - ¿¡celosa!?- abre los ojos sorprendida, pero se repone tan pronto como puede mostrándose molesta por lo que dice - ¡por favor Loan! ¡no digas tonterías!... ¡es solo eso! ¡me molesta que me trate como a una más!

Lo - pero ¿¡qué más te daaaa!? - se relaja en su asiento, colocando su tobillo sobre la rodilla mientras que con su diestra se sostiene del borde del respaldo, habla muy despreocupado del tema - es cierto que puede parecer un detalle muy común... y puede que lo haya hecho en más de una ocasión a otra dama... ¿y qué? ¡ya no lo está haciendo con ellas! sino que contigo...

Ca - pero...

Lo - ¡no Blanche! digo Candice, olvida el hecho que si le dio o no algo a otras ¡en días pasados! porque ahora con quien desea estar ¡es contigo! ¿¡acaso eso no te basta!?

Ca - ehhh...

Lo - ¡no seas tontita! es obvio que ¡él bebe los vientos por ti! así que ¡olvídate de eso! es más debes tener mucho cuidado, porque cuando las fans se enteren de vuestra relación estarán ¡muertas de celos!

Ca - ¿¡re... relación!? ehh nosotros no tenemos... no me ha dicho que tengamos algo

Lo - fiuu... ¡pues sí que estáis lentos!... hahahaha pero es comprensible, ¿¡él está de gira recuerdas!? a lo mejor está esperando a terminar esta para hacerlo, hehehehe debes tener paciencia - la rubia no decía nada, reflexionaba en sus palabras hasta que apareció alguien por la puerta - ¡hola Nadia, pasa! ¿¡qué sucede!?

Na - ¡hnnmm hnnmm rien!... solo que este lugar ¡es enorme!

Ca - hehehe... si, la verdad que es un poco grande

Na - ¡¿un poco dices!? ¡si es más grande que el hotel donde nos encontrábamos!

Lo/Ca - hahahahahahaha

Ca - haha bueno... ¡es cierto! ¡aquí hay de todo! incluso en la tercera planta ¡hay un fantasma!

Ma - ¡¿fantasmas?! ¿¡en donde!? - entra en ese momento el último de los Reginar

Ca - hahahaha es broma, ese solo está en la casa de Lakewood

Ma - ¿¡y donde es eso!?

Ca - es la casa de campo de los Andrew, es un lugar precioso, pero no es tan grande como esta casa - Candice explica del lugar donde conoció a los hermanos Corwell y su querido Anthony mientras que los gemelos se sientan sobre la cama... estaba hablando de manera despreocupada hasta que vio el semblante triste de ella - ¿sucede algo Nadia?

Na - nnmmm nnmmm - niega con la cabeza - no, nada

Ca - ¿estás segura? sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras - la pequeña baja su mirada, rebusca las palabras adecuadas, siente que algo le obstruye la garganta

Na - ahora que has recuperado la memoria... quiere decir que ¿¡nos vas a dejar!?... - Mauricio acaricia la espalda de su hermana, Loan mira a los ojos de la rubia sorprendido por la pregunta

Lo - Nadia, cariño... si tu estuvieses mucho tiempo sin ver a papá y mamá, dime ¿¡no estarías desesperada por estar con ellos nuevamente!?

Na - sí... pero nuestros padres nos quieren... y ellos... ellos ¡no quieren a Candy!... - levantó sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, y con un hilo de voz logró a duras penas decir - y nosotros si la queremos

Ca - ¡yo sé que me quieres preciosa! - se levanta hasta donde esta ella sentada - ¡sé muy bien que Mauricio, Loan, mamá y papá me quieren! no sabes cuánto lo agradezco... yo también los amo con todo mi corazón

Na - ¡entonces no nos dejes! no te haremos sufrir como ellos - un sendero húmedo se formó en su rostro, la abraza con ternura y deposita un beso sobre su cabeza

Ca - Perdóname Nadia, porque han pasado tantas cosas y no hemos podido hablar acerca de todo... sé que tantos cambios te tienen aturdida al igual que a mí... créeme, que te entiendo... los Andrew son una familia aristócrata muy antigua de Escocia, muy aferrados a viejas costumbres, por eso su forma de ser tan fría y dura, pero... en el fondo son buenas personas, de eso no te das cuenta hasta que vences la coraza que siempre portan con ellos

Lo - son como máscaras que utilizan para ocultar lo que de verdad piensan o sienten, y debemos adivinar lo que en verdad son

Ca - puede que mi relación con ellos al principio fuese muy accidentada, como cuando empecé a vivir con ustedes, era muy torpe recuerdas - la pequeña solo asiente con la cabeza - pero después pude conocerlo en su interior, y son muy buenos; la tía abuela Elroy aunque parezca muy dura y enojada es una persona que se siente muy sola y no está acostumbrada a demostrar sus sentimientos, pero ella sabe querer, se preocupa por todos los miembros de su familia... una vez tuve que estar dos semanas en cama y ella se encargó que hubiese alguien conmigo para que me ayudara, como es muy mayor no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo, pero siempre venía a verme y tomar el té juntas... cuando está de tan buen humor hace una ¡rica tarta! es una receta secreta mmmm ¡pero esta de vicio! hehe - ve que ella sonríe

Na - pero esos pelirrojos tienen un carácter como su cabello

Ca - hehehehehe sí, es verdad pero son buenas personas, su madre los educo de manera peculiar, muy diferente a como lo hace tu mamá, por eso es que a veces son muy caprichosos...

Ma - ¡pero el señor Andrew no es así! ¿¡por qué!?

Ca - ahh... porque sucede que el recibió una educación especial, muy diferente a la de sus sobrinos pero igual de dura, él debía aprender todo lo concerniente como cabeza de familia, pero lejos de tantas comodidades, eso le llevó a viajar por muchos lugares, ver mundo, conocer gente de diferentes estatus sociales, un hombre muy bohemio

Na - no entiendo... entonces ¿¡por qué fueron tan duros contigo, cuando les dijiste que eras Candy!?

Ca - mmmm pues... verás como Candice Andrew tengo mucha responsabilidad, soy la hija de Albert, el día que no esté él debo ser quien se haga cargo de imperio, en ese caso mi marido, por ende, deben tener mucho cuidado de que alguien quiera venir apropiarse o destruir su trabajo de muchos de años, por eso si se supone que Candice está muerta no es normal que alguien venga diciendo "¡Hola a todos! estoy aquí" - hace los gestos con las manos

Na/Ma - hahahahahaha

Na - ¿¡te quedaras con ellos!? - preguntó la chiquilla una vez se calmaron las risas

Ca - de momento todos compartiremos con ellos, por eso estamos aquí, aún no puedo presentarme con Candice Andrew, seguiré siendo Blanche un poco más de tiempo, pero ¡siempre seré tu hermana! no importa el tiempo que pase o si vivimos aquí en Chicago, New York, Argentina o en Francia... - la abraza - no te libraras de mi tan facilmente

Na – naaa... hahaha no hahaha... ¡auxilioooo! - se retorcía por las cosquillas que le hacía la rubia, en eso entra Mauricio a defenderla y Loan también, retozando y riendo como si estuviesen en su casa; el eco de sus voces se oía en gran parte del piso, el corazón de ella se estremeció, había extrañado tanto escuchar esa risa, pero a la vez era tan extraño que se hiciera sonar otra vez, había escuchado un poco la conversación de los chicos y le sorprendía ver que Candy no le guardaba rencor, esa chiquilla siempre lograba dejarla desconcertada, así que decidió no interrumpirlos y se fue a la cocina

.

.

.

.

.

Cada vez que toma el tren le alegra pero a la vez lo desespera, es un día menos lejos de ella pero son muchos kilómetros que lo separan, desearía no estar participando de la gira para poder verla cuando quisiera, bueno en todo caso sería no separarse de ella...

KC - ¡hola! ¿cómo estás Terry?

Te - ¡Karen!... qué sorpresa

KC - ¿puedo pasar? - está en la puerta del cubículo donde se encuentra el castaño, solitario, con sus pensamientos - este parece ser el lugar más tranquilo

Te - sí, claro - él no se mueve de su lugar al lado de la venta, ella se sienta frente de sí de manera despreocupada

KC - y dime ¿¡cómo va tu cortejo con la joven Reginar!?

Te - va...

KC - ¡venga ya! ¿¡solo eso!? ¿¡acaso no has hecho nada de lo que te sugerí!?

Te - si, pero me siento estúpido haciendo ese tipo de cosas Karen, no es algo que vaya mucho conmigo

KC - bueno ¡tú me preguntaste cómo se puede conquistar a una mujer! y no sabes cuánto me alegro que por fin te hayas ¡olvidado de Susana! ¡me gusta mucho más esa niñita para tí que ella!

Te - hehehehe pensé que habías dejado de lado ¡tus celos por Susana!

KC - ¡¿celos?! ¡por favor! simplemente nunca me cayó bien, había algo que no terminaba de convencer, con su carita de niña buena que no rompe ni un plato ¡monopolizándote! ahs de verdad que era muy odiosa

Te - ¡tenía entendido que el odioso esa era yo!

KC - hahahahaha ¡no Terry! ¡tú eras el insoportable! hahahahahaha

Te - hahahahaha ¡con que el insoportable!

KC - ¡qué quieres que te diga! ¡no te relacionabas con nadie!... siempre en tu mutismo desde que entraste en la compañía, luego todo un perfeccionista cuando tuviste el papel de Romeo, era muy cansado seguir tu ritmo... bueno hoy también eres así, como se nota que adoras tu trabajo, lo haces con tal pasión

Te - ¡gracias!

KC - bueno, ¡ahora sí! veamos qué puedes hacer para ganarte el corazón de la joven Reginar...

Te - no tengo que ganarlo

KC - ¡está bien! ¡está bien! ¡presumido!... veamos qué puedes hacer para conservar tu recuerdo en el corazón de la joven y no venga otro buen mozo a querer conquistarla hahahahaha

Te - oyeee

KC - ¡pero qué esperabas! es una dama muy hermosa, si pasas mucho tiempo lejos de ella sin duda puede conocer a otro

Te - eso no me preocupa

KC - ¡vaya! sí que estás seguro de lo que ella siente

Te - digamos que es algo que sobrepasa los tiempos, identidades y sufrimientos

KC - ¿¡qué quéee!?

Te - ¡nada! cosas mías

KC - ¡tú y tus misterios!... bueno en lo que estábamos, ¿ya le enviaste flores?

Te - el último día que estuvimos en Chicago...

KC - pues ¡hazlo otra vez! si te portas mal, ¡flores! si estás alegre, ¡flores! si es su cumpleaños, ¡flores! a las mujeres nos encantan que nos regalen flores

Te - ¡qué fastidio!

KC - hahahahahahahaha pero ¿¡cómo fue que conquistaste a Susana entonces!?

Te - ¡yo no la conquiste! ella lo hizo solita hahahahaha

KC - me lo imaginaba... bueno también debes de escribirle cartas... -y así prosiguió la lista de consejos mientras se dirigían a la siguiente ciudad, aparte de Robert, Karen era la única persona con la que solía compartir más de cinco minutos hablando, se había vuelto buenos compañeros de trabajo, él le había aconsejado cuando fueron de gira por Francia logrando que ella mejorase sin duda alguna sus actuaciones, ella por otro lado le ayudaba a espantar a las fans acosadoras y esta vez en aconsejarle cómo conquistar a la rubia hermosa de ojos verdes que había cautivado el corazón de su compañero; Terry aceptaba un poco renuente pues conociendo a su pecosa creía que todo eso no iría con ella, pero después de recordar el tiempo con su nueva familia puede que sí le agradaría recibir ese tipo de atenciones

.

.

.

.

Estaban sentados a la mesa, en completo silencio observaban el plato de pastel frente de ellos, el olor es agradable... abre apetitos... hace agua la boca... los mellizos intercambian miradas de sorpresa... la rubia recuerda la última vez que había probado este postre; base de galleta relleno de algo parecido a crema pero no lo es y decorado con una salsa rosa en el centro

El - ¡por favor! disfrutad de la tarta, es hecha en honor a ustedes... - pronunció Emilia con aire solemne

Ca - ¿es... es su... su tarta especial señora Elroy?

El - así es... pero ¿por qué me tratas así Candice? ¿acaso has olvidado cómo hablarme? ¡soy la tía Elroy de acuerdo!

Ca - sí, perdón tía Elroy

Lo - mmmmm ¡está deliciosa!

Na - wuao, nunca había probado nada igual

El - gracias

Ma - ¿de qué es?

El - es una receta especial de la familia, un delicioso pastel de queso - (¿¡de queso?! ¿¡por qué no se me ocurrió preguntarlo antes?! sin duda alguna me sigue intimidando la tía Elroy!) pensaba para sus adentros la rubia, todos se vuelven a ver a la puerta cuando escuchan la voz de alguien sorprendiéndolos

Ar - hmmm ¡pero que rico huele por aquí!

El - Archie, ¡qué sorpresa! has regresado pronto

Ar - hola tía - se acerca para saludarla con un beso - hola a todos

El - toma asiento y bebe el té con nosotros

Ar - ¡con mucho gusto! me alegra ver que se encuentra en buena compañía, ¿cómo están? - se dirige a los jóvenes

Lo - ¡muy bien gracias!

Na - la casa es muy preciosa

El - muchas gracias, me alegro que sea de vuestro agrado

Ma - ¡y muy grande!

Ar - hehehe, sí, sin duda es muy grande

El - Archie, la familia Reginar se quedará con nosotros un par de días en la mansión

Ar - ¿en serio? me parece una ¡estupenda idea! - para Nadia, todo le era chocante, el día anterior parecían unos completos ogros con ellos cuando llegaron y ahora eran completamente distintos, como si fuesen parte de la familia pero con trato muy formal, de seguro es como le había explicado antes Candy - ¡pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran!

Ca - será por unos días, pensamos ir a Lakewood...

Ar - ¡¿al Hogar de Ponny?!

Ca - sí...

El - sí gustan los pequeños pueden quedarse aquí - había propuesto Elroy animada

Lo - estaría bien, pero si ellos nos quieren acompañar, no podemos dejarlos

El - ¿qué dicen? ¿les gustaría pasar unos días aquí mientras sus padres deben realizar un viaje?

Na - muchas gracias por la oferta, pero nos gustaría poder ir con ellos

Ma - ujummm siempre hacemos las cosas juntos

Lo - espero que no le ofenda la decisión de ellos, pues es cierto que solemos hacer este tipo de cosas unidos

El - en lo absoluto, los esperaré a su regreso y así me podréis contar que tal les pareció el viaje

Na - con mucho gusto señora Elroy

El - pueden decirme tía Elroy

Na/Ma - ¡si, tía Elroy! - ella sonríe al escuchar la respuesta al unísono de los chicos, como cuando sus sobrinos eran de esa edad; terminaron de disfrutar del pastel y el té, luego pasaron al salón donde Nadia tocaba el piano mientras que Mauricio le leía

Ar - me alegra que estés nuevamente con nosotros Candy - el castaño se acerca al ventanal donde ella está observando al exterior

Ca - jumm... ¡muchas gracias!

Ar - te extrañamos mucho, yo te extrañe... - la rubia se vuelve a mirarlo, ¿será que se le piensa declarar otra vez? - fue muy difícil asimilar la noticia sabes

Ca - pero habéis seguido con vuestras vidas... - Archy no sabía si era una pregunta o afirmación, era doloroso oírle decir eso

Ar - tienes razón, nos costó en un principio, pero luego pensamos que no hubieses querido vernos sufrir siempre

Ca - me alegro que así haya sido... - su voz sonaba tan neutral - me dijeron que te casaste...

Ar - sí, ¿recuerdas a Gloria? ¿la chica que te presenté la última vez cuando fuimos al teatro?

Ca - si...

Ar - sabes, me di cuenta de muchas cosas... lo que yo sentía por ti era admiración platónica, te idealice tanto pero descubrí que nunca podríamos tener nada... aparte por tus sentimientos por ese inglés egocéntrico, mis sentimientos por Gloria iban creciendo cada vez más... - le señala un lugar, observa en esa dirección y se sentaron en el sofá cerca de la ventana - tú ya habías marchado como enfermera voluntaria cuando nos comprometimos, lo más sorprendente de todo fue la tía Elroy... te extrañaba tanto, creo que la mayoría de sus berrinches era por tu ausencia, la casa se volvió muy silenciosa

Ca - ¿le fue difícil a Gloria llevarse con la tía?

Ar - la verdad que no, se llevaron muy bien y le ayudó muchísimo en la organización de la boda... también sufrió cuando murió

Ca - es cierto... ¿¡qué sucedió!?

Ar - le diagnosticaron cáncer en la sangre... fue todo muy rápido - soltó un suspiro por los recuerdos

Ca - lo siento, te he hecho recordar cosas muy dolorosas

Ar - no te preocupes, ¡ella era una mujer magnífica! ¡muy alegre! con muchas ganas de vivir, estábamos intentando tener un hijo cuando pasó todo esto... por cierto, verás en eso días la tía estaba con la idea de querer adoptar

Ca - ¿¡en serio!?

Ar - sí, había empezado todos los trámites, pero al final Albert se lo prohibió

Ca - ¿por qué?

Ar - hmm supongo que pensó que era lo mejor... si lo hacía para que alguien ocupara tu lugar no estaba bien, además esos días ella estaba un poco delicada de salud, sería muy traumático para un niño que ha perdido a sus padres que vuelva a perder a la persona que lo acaba de adoptar

Ca - entiendo... - dirigió sus ojos hasta donde estaba ella oyendo lo que le decía Mauricio muy ajena a esta conversación

Ar - por esa razón Gloria decidió que nosotros la podríamos adoptar, relleno los formularios y todo, pero al final... al final ella fue ingresada

Ca - si te es difícil no hace falta que sigas...

Ar - ¡oh! no es eso... es que hace mucho que no recordaba esto... y me doy cuenta que fui un egoísta

Ca - ¿¡por qué lo dices!?

Ar - Gloria me pidió que cuidara de nuestra hija, que ella me necesitaría, pero me enfrasque tanto en mi dolor que me olvidé de ella por completo

Ca - no tienes porque culparte, tú también estabas pasando por un momento muy difícil, tenías que vivir tu propio duelo

Ar - ¡¿no me odias porque al final no me quedé con Anny como me pediste?!

Ca - no, al final vosotros tenías que arreglar la situación entre ambos... quizás no era vuestro destino estar juntos

Ar - y si te digo que ¡¿ahora quiero algo con ella?! - vayaa... al fin lo había dicho, se le hacía tan fácil hablar con ella, no importa el tiempo que la creyeron muerta, ahora era como si nada de eso hubiese pasado

Ca - ¿¡eso es así!? - le mira suspicaz

Ar - hahahaha - se ríe mientras se rasca detrás de la oreja nervioso - bueno, admito que me ha costado darme cuenta, mejor dicho admitirlo para mí mismo porque al parecer todos estaban enterados menos yo

Ca - y eso ¿cómo es posible?

Ar - porque suelo ir muy seguido a su casa, dicen que cuando pasa más de un día que no la veo mi humor cambia, taciturno, distraído de mal humor

Ca - hahahahaha ¿y qué piensas hacer?

Ar - ¡pues en eso estoy!... sé que le hice daño cuando nos separamos y que ahora desconfíe de lo que siento... pero de algo estoy seguro

Ca - ¡¿de qué?!

Ar- ¡quiero estar con ella! - habla seriamente, le mira a los ojos para que vea cuán cierto es todo

Ca - jummm - asiente con la cabeza - me alegro por ti... deseo que todo salga bien - presiona la mano que reposa en su regazo - estoy segura que esta vez así será

Ar - gracias por tu apoyo, sabía que lo entenderías - posa su otra mano sobre la de ella y le sonríe dulcemente, en eso hace presencia el mayordomo con una carta para la rubia y para notificarle que tiene una llamada

Ca - muchas gracias Jaime, enseguida voy... si me disculpas Archy

Ar - tranquila, ve - se pone de pie a la vez que la rubia y observa como deja el salón; llega a la biblioteca para contestar por el auricular

Ca - diga

\- ¡hola! ¿cómo estás?

Ca - bien - habla un poco esquiva

\- ¡ya está todo listo!

Ca - ¿para qué?

\- ¿cómo qué para qué? ¡para dormir! ¡no te digo!

Ca - ¡no lo sé!

\- ¿¡Candy!?

Ca - si

\- ¡soy yo! ¿¡no me reconoces!?

Ca - ehhhh

\- hahahahaha tal como me lo temía, ¡Terry te tiene muy desconfiada! hahahaha

Ca - ¿¡Albert!? ¡¿eres tú!?

Al - ¡por supuesto pequeña! ¿quién pensabas que era? hahahahaha

Ca - ehhh nadie en concreto...

Al - hahaha está bien... como te decía, ya está todo listo, en dos días hará un buen tiempo para poder hacer el viaje, se avecina una fuerte tormenta, así debemos esperar, ¿te parece?

Ca - sí, no hay problema...

Al - ¿cómo están todos? ¿se sienten cómodos?

Ca - sí, gracias, no te preocupes

Al - pequeña si ves algo que no quieres o te hace falta, no dudes en disponer como mejor te plazca, esa también es tu casa

Ca - gracias pero no hace falta, de momento está todo bien, tía Elroy me ha asignado la misma habitación y ellos están en las habitaciones cercanas

Al - por supuesto, tú mereces estar en la habitación de una princesa

Ca - ay Albert, sabes que siempre pensé que es mucho para mí

Al - ¡tonterías!, en ese sentido estoy con la tía, te mereces eso y más

Ca - buah... está bien, por lo visto en ese sentido no hay como ganar... por cierto, ¿¡crees que mañana podría salir para comprar algunas cosas para llevar al Hogar de Ponny!?

Al - hmm no te puedo asegurar nada, si quieres puedo mandar a alguien que se encargue...

Ca - me gustaría poder hacerlo yo misma... puede que le pida ayuda a Anny - se le ocurre a la vez que ve el sobre con el nombre de ella

Al - está bien, mañana te dejaré para que dispongas de todo el dinero que necesites y puedas comprar lo que quieras y le pediré a Marcos que te lleve donde desees

Ca - muy amable Albert, gracias... sabes

Al - ¿qué?

Ca - hahahaha que dentro de poco vas a venir, podrías habérmelo dicho en persona

Al - hahahahaha... también pero hoy tardaré un poco, debo terminar otros asuntos y también ir a recoger a Fleur a su trabajo

Ca - hahaha está bien, vuelve pronto y conduce con cuidado

Al - ¡entendido! nos vemos después

Ca - hasta luego Albert

Ambos cuelgan a la vez, siente que su corazón sigue un ritmo loco, como en días pasados, Albert siempre atento intentando complacerla y cuidarla en todo, cuando nuevamente vuelve a sonar el aparato y lo toma

Ca - hola, ¿has olvidado algo?

\- no

Ca - ¿entonces?

\- ¿entonces qué?

Ca - ¡quedamos en que nos veríamos luego!

\- ¿te estás viendo con otro? - sonó en tono molesto

Ca - hahaha ¡con otro no! ¡contigo!

\- ¿¡conmigo!? creo que está muy confundida señorita, yo no he quedado con usted y tampoco puedo...

Ca - ehh... ¿¡quién habla!?

\- ¡por lo visto el otro!... ¿tan pronto ha encontrado un reemplazo o con quien entretenerse antes de mi regreso señorita pecas Candice Blanche White Reginar Andrew?

Ca - ¡ahh! ¡Terry eres tú!

Te - ¿y quién creías que era?

Ca - pues Albert, acababa de estar hablando con él, por eso pensé que se le había olvidado algo

Te - ¿seguro?

Ca - por supuesto, ¡por quién me tomas! - escuchó como Terry dejaba salir el aliento todo apesadumbrado, había sido presa de un ataque de celos, eso le hizo sonreír - pero sería muy feliz si pudiese verte ahora mismo

Te - yo también... ¿cómo estás?

Ca - un poco confundida... lo siento no era mi intención ofenderte, pensé que era Albert quien volvía a llamar, no esperaba tu llamada

Te - no pasa nada... pero dime ¿cómo estás?

Ca - bien, nos hemos instalado en la mansión, estaremos aquí un par de días y luego iremos al Hogar de Ponny, cuando haga mejor tiempo

Te - eso está bien, sobre todo, primero tu seguridad... me gustaría poder estar contigo

Ca - ¡y a mí!

Te - wuaoo... ¿me extrañas?

Ca - ¡ahs! ¡no seas así!

Te - hahaha ¡o sea que no puedes decirme que me extrañas! pero ¿¡tú si me puedes pedir que te diga cosas románticas!?

Ca - ehh... Sii... - su voz es apenas audible

Te - Candyyy...

Ca - dime...

Te - quiero que me lo digas

Ca - ¿el qué?

Te - ¡eso y todo! quiero que siempre me digas lo que pasa por tu mente

Ca - hehehe solo si tú haces lo mismo

Te - ¡prometido!

Ca - sí, está bien... te extraño, y ¡muero de ganas por volver a verte! y que hablemos…

Te - ¿¡sólo hablar!?

Ca - eh... salir a dar paseos, hablar de cualquier cosa

Te - o de las que nos gustaría hacer

Ca - hahaha ¡también!... ¿cómo estás?

Te - cansado... acabamos de llegar a Minneapolis

Ca - ¿hoy te toca presentar?

Te - no, descansaremos por hoy y mañana habrá doble presentación

Ca - me alegro, estoy segura que lo harás muy bien... eres muy bueno, ¿¡lo sabes!?

Te - ¿en serio? nunca antes me lo habías dicho...

Ca - ¡pues la verdad que lo pienso! desde la primera vez que te vi actuar en el Rey Lear como Rey de Francia

Te - ¿sí?

Ca - por supuesto, no interpretas el papel, lo vives y eso hace que cada presentación sea espléndida

Te - muchas gracias, nunca imaginé que me vieras así

Ca - ¿así cómo?

Te - ¡con tanta admiración!

Ca - hehehehe... debo admitir que es así, pero de siempre, porque eras muy misterioso para mí y cuando me hablaste del teatro en Escocia pude ver en tus ojos pasión, muchos se pueden dedicar a eso, pero pocos tienen un talento innato

Te - ¡oh, muchas gracias! nunca antes nadie me había dicho algo así

Ca - es que ¡yo no soy como las demás Terry! deberías de saberlo, soy muy diferente

Te - tienes razón, sino nunca me hubiese fijado en ti hehehe

Ca - oyeee...

Te - tengo que dejarte

Ca - está bien

Te - ya queda menos para que nos veamos ¡mi pequeña Tarzán con pecas! - al escuchar el resoplido molesto supuso que había hecho un puchero por llamarla de esa forma, lamentaba no poder verla, pero no dejaría que pasara mucho tiempo - hahahaha ¡estoy loco por volver a verte! te prometo que será pronto

Ca - yo también quiero verte

Te - cuídate mucho, hablaremos después

Ca - tú también cuídate, y mucha mierda

Te - ¡besos mil preciosa! ¡adiós!

Ca - ¡besos... adiós!

.

.

.

.

Los hermanos Legan junto a Alice, Candela, Lidia y la nodriza Beatriz habían viajado el miércoles hacía su antigua residencia en Lakewood, el trayecto se hizo un poco pesado y tedioso, debido a la tormenta que estaba iniciando, Elisa no tomó en cuenta las inclemencias del tiempo, pues ella quería viajar ese día y lo haría; finalmente llegaron a su casa, pidió que caldearan las habitaciones y prepararan agua caliente para tomar un baño, necesitaba entrar en calor y Candela también, no quería que volviese a empeorar

Mayordomo - muy bien señora, vuestra madre está en su recamara

Eli - iré a verla después, ahora mismo quiero hacer lo que he dicho

Mayordomo - en seguida - hace una pequeña reverencia y se retira

Ne - no has perdido el toque hermanita

Eli - ¡no es eso! es solo que no quiero que Candela empeore o que yo enferme…

Ne - ¡oh si claro!

Eli - ¿¡qué!? tú también deberías atender a Alice... cuñada si mi hermano no te cuida, ¡déjalo!

Ali - hahaha está bien, ¡no te preocupes!

Eli - muy bien como prefieras, nos vemos después...

Ali - si... - ven desaparecer en la segunda planta la figura de la pelirroja seguido de sus dos damas - tu hermana tiene un sentido del humor muy peculiar

Ne - ¡y que lo digas!... ven vamos a descansar un rato y luego te muestro la casa

Ali - de acuerdo - empieza a caminar debajo del brazo de su hombre, su cercanía le producía calor

Eli - Beatriz, ¿cómo está Candela?

BRI - estable señora, no tiene fiebre pero sí mucha flema

Eli - ¿puedes sacarla como indicó el doctor?

BRI - sí señora, sin ningún problema

Eli - está bien, os quedaréis en la habitación de al lado, así cualquier cosa o que empeoré me lo avisan de inmediato

Li - sí señora

Eli - se encargarán sólo de Candela, acomódense y miren que la niña este bien

Li - sí señora - ambas mujeres sale del cuarto de Elisa, al parecer tendrían una especie de vacación en este viaje; después de haber tomado un baño caliente y ponerse más cómoda, se encuentra con su hermano frente de la habitación de su madre, finalmente verían qué es lo que quiere esa mujer

Ne - muy bien hermana, ha llegado la hora

Eli - ¿es necesario que la veamos? siempre podemos ignorarla hahahaha

Ne - sí, bueno... eso lo podemos hacer una vez la hayamos saludado, debemos demostrar que somos mejor persona que ella

Eli - ahhhhww... ¡está bien, tú y tu idealismo! anda, llama tú - su hermano estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando en eso se abre la puerta y sale el doctor de ahí

Dr - que bueno que llegaron... pasad les está esperando... eso sí procurad no alterarla mucho

Eli - ¿¡alterarla!?

Dr - sí - se hizo a un lado, para que pudieran ingresar, Elisa se tomó de la mano de Neil, se sentía muy nerviosa de repente... había poca luz en el lugar, sólo el fuego de la chimenea y una lámpara en la mesita de noche dejaba ver las siluetas de las cosas en la habitación; vieron la figura de lo que se supone es una persona... lo que queda de Sara Legan... la pelirroja se lleva una mano a la boca para contener el chillido de asombro que quiere escapar, su hermano abre los ojos por completo, parece como si se le van a salir de su lugar, un sonido parecido a una voz se hizo eco en sus oídos

SL - E... Elisa... - intenta posar sus ojos en ella y en él - Ne... Neil - ni uno de los dos era capaz de pronunciar nada, aunque moviese sus labios, no emitían nada...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Perdonad que tenga un poco de lado la historia… casi no he tenido tiempo para corregir… pero intentaré ponerme al día… gracias a todos y cada uno que dedica unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia desde todos los rincones de este mundo. Bsos y abrazos mil.**_

_**Att: Cherry**_


	10. Capítulo 09

_**Parte 09**_

Digamos que lo que se dice "tener paciencia" es algo de lo que no siempre dispone, y hoy es un día de esos, ya sea que después de tanto tiempo junto a ella, que su carácter caprichoso le hastía, o puede que sea por el cansancio del turno de noche y el no haber dormido lo suficiente lo tiene de mal humor, sea una cosa o la otra, o quién sabe, tal vez haya una tercera opción pero aún no se da cuenta cuál es... en fin que encontrarse él solo en el comedor a la hora de la cena no le agradó en lo absoluto, la estuvo esperando media hora pero ella no se dignó en aparecer.

Ge - se puede saber ¿por qué no apareció en el comedor la señora Butler? - él está apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de brazos cruzados, mientras ella está sentada frente de su tocador revisando las punta de sus cabellos muy despreocupadamente - ¿cómo puedes ignorarme de tal forma?, no puedes dejar pasar el tiempo de esta manera, eso duele más...

Su - entonces entenderás perfectamente cómo me sentí al ver cómo te besabas con Jenny en frente de todos - soltó mordaz sin anestesia, él ya se lo temía, intuía que debido a ese gesto está del peor humor

Ge - si me hubieses dejado explicarte desde un principio te hubieses evitado todo esto... - habla mientras se acerca hasta donde está y se coloca detrás de ella

Su - muy poca cosa se puede explicar, si lo he visto todo

Ge - Susana, tú no lo entiendes

Su - claro, no entiendo porque soy muy tonta o quizás demasiado ingenua - soltó sin quitar la mirada de lo que hacía

Ge - o porque ¡eres muy tozuda! - la toma fuertemente por los hombros y baja su rostro hasta ponerlo al lado del suyo para ver sus ojos a través del espejo - no pienso entrar en ese juego, si tanto te molesta no pienso seguir rogando para poder hablar contigo, cuando entres en razón búscame, si es que me encuentras

Su - yo... - no pudo terminar de decir algo, él se fue de la habitación, solo vio la figura desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo, se levanta con intención de cerrar la puerta o ir tras él... su corazón late doloroso, es verdad que está molesta, muy molesta, pero en su furor no le ha dado oportunidad para explicar o al menos que le cuente su versión de los hechos... por lo que decide terminar de cerrar la puerta

.

.

.

.

_**Sobre el tocador ya hace un billete de abordo, a los pies de la mesa están sus maletas, está molesta pero a la vez sorprendida y nerviosa; aún sigue hojeando la revista en su mano donde sale la imagen de ellos dos, debe viajar, son órdenes pero lo hace con sumo placer, si con eso puede verla y fastidiarle la existencia, sin duda alguna iría, es algo personal.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Elisa se tomó de la mano de su hermano, se sentía muy nerviosa de repente ante el aspecto lúgubre de la habitación... había poca luz en el lugar, sólo el fuego de la chimenea y una lámpara en la mesita de noche dejaba ver las siluetas de las cosas; vieron la figura de lo que se supone es una persona o mejor dicho lo que queda de Sara Legan... ella se lleva una mano a la boca para contener el chillido de asombro que quiere escapar, su hermano abre los ojos por completo, parece como si se le van a salir de su lugar, un sonido parecido a una voz se hizo eco en sus oídos

SL - E... Elisa eg Ne... Neil - ni uno de los dos era capaz de pronunciar nada, aunque moviesen sus labios, no emitían nada... - Elisa no... eg no sabía que estabas aquí... hija eg - su voz suena cansada, débil, levanta su mano con intención de tocarla, pero esta no se deja, el rostro se le humedece de un líquido salado, aún le quedan lágrimas por derramar

Ne - ¿qué es lo que tiene doctor?

Dr - es... su corazón, está muy débil... hace unos meses le dio un ictus, no se ha recuperado, le queda muy poco tiempo - Elisa molesta sale de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna

Ne - ¿a dónde vas!? - pero ella no se volvió siquiera a mirarlo

SL - no eg... por favor eg... ella eg... me odia eg... no la culpo eg... - habla con dificultad, se agita ante la actitud indiferente de Elisa, le duele el pecho, se lleva su mano para ejercer presión o dar masaje que lo alivié

Ne - no es para menos, después de todo lo que hiciste... pero no sufras, ella ha cambiado, ha sido una gran impresión verte de esta manera, dale tiempo de que lo digiera

SL - lo siento eg... cuánto lo siento eg!

Ne - sabes, algo que he aprendido en este tiempo... es que no puedo juzgarte por lo que hiciste, aunque no me parezca lo más correcto que podrías haber hecho, actuaste pensando que era lo mejor... - se sienta al borde de la cama y toma la mano libre de ella entre las suyas - ... que era lo mejor para nosotros, por eso no debo juzgarte, nadie sabe cómo ser un buen padre y sé que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste ante cada circunstancia

SL - Ne... eg Neil perdóname... eg por todo el daño... eg que te hice... eg por no ser tan buena madre para ti eg

Ne - sshhh no tienes que disculparte... por el contrario, perdóname Sara por todos los problemas que te cause

SL - te quiero... eg... te quiero mucho hijo mío

Ne - ¡tranquilízate! no es bueno que te alteres, seguro que saldrás de esta - acaricia su mano para serenarla - debes conocer a tus nietos

SL - eg nietos... mis nietos eg - sonríe soñadora - ¿¡ya... ya eres padre!?

Ne - aún no, pero pronto... Alice ha venido conmigo

SL - eg... ¿sí?... me eg gustaría verla

Ne - ¡está bien! vendré con ella después que descanses... ahora sí duerme un poco - ella asiente con la cabeza y cierra los ojos; se queda un poco más hasta que percibe su respiración más suave y acompasada, luego sale para poder hablar con el doctor

Elisa en su recamara da vueltas repasando los hechos, había perdido poco tiempo pensando en esa mujer desde que tuvo que marcharse de este país recién casada con Juan Carlos de la Cruz Caamaño; al principio había ido todo bien, en parte porque ella ya no podría hacer nada para controlar su vida, pero le hundía en la peor de las miserias verse atada a un hombre mucho más mayor, ahora misógino, machista, infiel y petulante... Ahora que la había visto después de casi dos años, le ha impactado lo demacrada que se encuentra, nada que ver con esa mujer altiva que había tenido de referencia, un escalofrío recorrió todo su ser... puede que tal vez sea su castigo por todo la maldad que hizo, de solo pensar que algo así le puede pasar le aterra, no es que se considere una santa, pero reconoce más de una que otra maldad que ha hecho, no solo con Candy, sino con mucha más gente... ¿de dónde habrá sacado tanta crueldad? o ¿cuándo fue que descubrió el placer de causar dolor?

Ali - Elisa... ¿te encuentras bien? - su cuñada se dejaba ver en el umbral de la habitación, había llamado pero no recibió respuesta, por eso se atrevió a abrir para saber de su estado

Eli - ¡¿qué quieres?! - sonó molesta y desprevenida por la intrusa - ¡oh eres tú! perdona Alice, por un momento pensé que era alguien del servicio

Ali - está bien, no pasa nada, sólo me acercaba para ver ¿cómo estás? Neil está hablando con el doctor después de haber visto a tu madre

Eli - ¡já! ¡mi madre! esa mujer no es mi madre...

Ali - tranquilízate quieres Elisa, no vine a incomodar... perdona será mejor que...

Eli - ¡oh no! perdóname tú, estaba tan molesta con ella que me las desquite contigo

Ali - no pasa nada... ¿cómo estás?

Eli - ¿te confieso algo? - su cuñada asiente con la cabeza, a la vez que toma asiento como puede mientras acaricia su barriga, el bebé se mueve mucho, no puede evitar hacer un gesto de dolor en su rostro

Ali - si quieres, soy todo oído...

Eli - ha sido muy difícil verla en ese estado, sentí una punzada dolorosa en mi corazón...

Ali - es comprensible, a pesar de todo es tu madre... no me mires así, sé que hizo cosas que le reprochas y por las cuales has sufrido mucho y por eso la culpas... pero como le he dicho en más de una ocasión a tu hermano, ello lo hizo pensando que era lo mejor

Eli - ¡¿lo mejor!? ¡já! no quieras hacerme reír querida

Ali - sé que ahora hablas y actúas así para defenderte, ya que estas dolida... ¿¡qué necesitas que ella haga para obtener tu perdón!?

Eli - ¿mi perdón?

Ali - claro, ¿te has puesto a pensar?, cómo parte ofendida que eres, ¿qué debería hacer ella para obtener tu perdón por haberte hecho sufrir? - el silencio se hace entre ellas por unos segundos

Eli - nada... no he pensado en nada

Ali - y si no tienes ni una expectativa con respecto a eso, ¿por qué no aceptas la forma en que ella lo hace ahora?

Eli - hahaha ¡cuñadita! ¿¡desde cuándo aquí eres tan buena siendo mística!? ella no me mandó a llamar a mí, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba de nuevo en américa hahaha así que es más que seguro que no piense pedirme perdón

Ali - pero ¿y si lo hiciera?... piensa en esto, ahora Candela está en tu vida, de una u otra forma, por algo que solo tú sabes o entiendes la cuidas y te preocupas por ella, quieres lo mejor, eso me consta y esto que... - no la deja continuar Elisa y comenta de manera mordaz

Eli - ¿qué? ¿¡qué no es mi hija!? ¿¡eso es lo que ibas a decir!? - espeta molesta

Ali - no... no es eso lo que iba a decir, sino que la niña es tan pequeña y que casi no te da problemas... al menos no se los busca en sus travesuras - Elisa abre los ojos como cayendo en cuenta, ella se había buscado su desgracia con Marc Fitsher, su forma de ver y llevar su vida en ese entonces es muy diferente a comparación de hoy en día, se sienta en el diván junto a ella porque siente que sus piernas le pueden fallar de un momento a otro

Eli - yo... yo...

Ali - tranquila - masajea su espalda - no quiero hacerte revivir todo el calvario de tus recuerdos para que veas cuánto has cambiado, pero que sepas que confío en ti, hagas lo que hagas sé que siempre escogerás la opción que consideres más correcta por el bien de Candela... es lo mismo que le sucedió a tu madre, no es fácil ser padre, pero que sepas que ahora no estás sola, cuentas con tu hermano y conmigo para lo que necesites

Eli - gracias... puede que nosotras seamos diferentes, aunque sea hija de Sara Legan, no soy ella, tengo mi propio corazón... ahora entiendo las preocupaciones que debió haber pasado, y te entiendo cuando dices que se preocupaba por mí, y me aterra cometer los mismos errores que hizo ella conmigo, por eso a veces pienso que no es buena idea que esa niña esté conmigo, pero he aceptado su mera existencia cerca mío sin poner mucha resistencia... creo que me estoy perdiendo y no sé quién soy

Ali - o simplemente ahora estás descubriendo quién eres de verdad y no lo sabías...

Eli - hehehe puede ser... pero ¡me aterra!

Ali - tener miedo es normal, eso quiere decir que te importa, pero recuerda ahora no estás sola

Eli - ¡gracias! ahora entiendo por qué mi hermano ¡está tan unido a ti!

Ali - hahahaha simplemente es que veo las cosas desde otra perspectiva... una que quizás no habrías tomado en cuenta ni tú ni él.

Eli - puede que sea así... me alegro que él te tenga en su vida

Ali - gracias... yo también me alegro que tú estés en su vida... hehehe en realidad, eres con la única con la que no tendría problema en compartirlo

Eli - hahahaha ¿¡quieres decir que eres celosa!?

Ali - pues sí, lo admito... y por eso te confieso que con la única que acepto en compartirlo es contigo, sé que eres ¡muy importante en su vida!

Eli - y también con el bebé... si es que es niña

Ali - hahahaha ¡también! por lo visto no será muy fácil de ahora en adelante disfrutar sola de tu hermano

Eli - uhhh ¡que pilla! hahaha está bien, yo me podré quedar con mi sobrino para que puedan pasar tiempo juntos hahahahahaha

Ali - ¡Elisa! - los colores subieron a su rostro, lo que hizo que su cuñada se riera mucho más fuerte, segundos después ella también se le une

Ne - me alegra ver que mis dos bellas damas están pasándolo bien

Ali - ¡Neil! cariño ¿cómo fue?

Ne - no cariño, no hace falta que te levantes - termina de llegar hasta donde ella está y le da un beso - ¿te encuentras mejor Elisa?

Eli - sí, tu mujer me ha hecho ver la suerte que tienes de tenerla en su vida, me alegro por ti

Ne - gracias, la verdad que ¡es un tesoro!

Eli - ¿cóm... cómo está ella? - se atrevió a preguntar finalmente con un hilo de voz

Ne - la deje descansado... pero le gustaría poder hablar con ambas

Ali - cariño, por mí no te preocupes, que tu hermana pase primero a verla

Ne - muchas gracias cariño - deposita un beso sobre su coronilla - de momento está descansando, luego podréis verla.

Con el corazón más sosegado, Elisa estaba sentada cerca de la cama velando el descanso de la mujer que ya hacía en la cama, verla tan demacrada la tenía estupefacta; la recuerda cuando caminaba por los pasillos de esa casa con la barbilla en alto mirando a todos por encima de su hombro, la había detestado por tanto tiempo que estaba segura que no quería parecerse a ella.

Un poco renuente pero accediendo al capricho de su hermana, Neil había contado la relación que existió entre Sara y Marc Fitsher, la manera de proceder del tío William y su padre para detenerlo, los cargos que presentaron y la sentencia que recibido; Elisa no estaba al tanto de que sus padres se habían divorciado, por lo que la noticia la sorprendió, ahora entendía la razón por la que se había recluido en la solitaria mansión de Lakewood, pues ahí había vivido los mejores años de su vida como señora Legan, sabiendo cómo es ella, no soportaría las habladurías sobre su divorcio y el escándalo de su amante. Pero felicitaba a su padre por tener el valor de separarse de la mujer que agoniza en su lecho, ¿¡podría ella seguir su ejemplo!?

SL - Elisa... estás aquí - clava sus ojos en su hija

Eli - si

SL - te ves hermosa...

Eli - lo normal...

SL - ehhh... sigues molesta - desvía la mirada, para ver el dosel de tu cama pues ante ella se presentan imágenes de días pasados

Eli - ¡lo estaba!... estuve molesta contigo por mucho tiempo... pero ya no puedo seguir así - su corazón se contrae al escuchar los sollozos - si quiero seguir con mi vida y en paz conmigo misma, debo pedirte perdón

SL - eg... no, ¡perdóname tú! te hice tanto daño... eg

Eli - sshhhh... ¡no debes agitarte o el doctor me retará!

SL - perdóname por no haberte sabido comprender, no te escuche y terminé alejándote de mí, mi pequeña

Eli - te perdono, solo si tú me perdonas - sus ojos estaban inundados, difuminando la imagen ante sí, creando un nudo en su garganta; se levanta hasta sentarse al borde de la cama para limpiar el rostro de su madre - no debes guardarte más todo ese rencor, suéltalo y sé libre

SL - te has convertido eg... en una gran mujer eg...

Eli - shhhh tranquilízate... iré por el doctor - sin prestar atención ante la protesta de Sara sale a buscar al doctor, este tiene muy poco que hacer, simplemente proporcionarle medicamentos que disminuyan su dolor, le queda muy poco tiempo.

Neil está con el mayordomo preparando los mensajes para avisar a la familia en Chicago, su padre que está en Wyoming por negocios y demás personas, cuando regresa con su mujer y hermana, ambas están en la habitación de Sara, ve como intercambia palabras con Alice y acaricia el vientre pronunciado, el doctor se le acerca para informarle que Sara está muy débil, no hay nada que se pueda hacer por ella, que en cualquier momento les puede dejar...

.

.

.

.

El aire en la mansión Andrew es de fiesta, las risas y alegrías retumban en sus paredes, tía Elroy se siente dichosa de encontrarse rodeada de su familia y los Reginar, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que el tío abuelo William Andrew decidiese adoptar por capricho a la pequeña atolondrada de Candice White, hubieron momentos de dolor, pero nada de eso importaba al ver los rostros llenos de alegría y felicidad de su querido sobrino Albert y también el de Archie.

.

Candy estaba entre emocionada y nerviosa, hablaba con Albert como había sido su día y las cosas que había comprado para llevar mientras los demás siguen en el salón, Jaime se presenta en la biblioteca para informar al rubio que tenía una llamada importante de Lakewood en su despacho, sin darse cuenta se encuentra sola, afuera cae una tormenta de nieve y la chimenea aporta calidez en la estancia, mientras espera a que regrese el caballero revive los hechos del día en su mente

_Ca - hola Anny, muchas gracias por tu invitación_

_An - ¡Candy!... - abraza a la rubia en cuanto la ve llegar a la casa de los Brither - ¡me alegra que hayas aceptado! bienvenidos, por favor ¡pasad! - hace señas a los acompañantes de su amiga - por favor dejadme presentarles a mis padres, mamá y papá ellos son la familia Reginar_

_Sra.B - bienvenidos, mucho gusto en conocerles_

_NR - ¡el placer es nuestro madame! - hacen las presentaciones y luego pasan al salón para conversar por un tiempo mientras está la comida, hasta que Anny se lleva a Candy un momento para intimar un poco más_

_An - ¡¿cómo estás?! _

_Ca - ehh... bien, creo... a veces me siento como una extraña en casa de los Andrew_

_An - ¿sí? pero bueno ya te acostumbraras nuevamente, ayer fui a la oficina de Albert y me comento que os quedaríais con ellos el tiempo que estén en Chicago_

_Ca - si... ¿¡cómo que fuiste a la oficina de Albert!? - caminan en dirección a la cocina_

_An - hehehe verás, ¿¡cómo te lo explico!? mmmm... pues cuando estuve en Florida con Patty conocí a una mujer que me ayudó mucho a superar la depresión en la que me encontraba debido a la relación con Archie, ahí me di cuenta que esta era muy tóxico para mí, por mucho que pudiese sentir algo por él, y que tampoco era lógico que sintiese algo por ese hombre si no era capaz de amarme a mí misma... cuando finalmente regresé a Chicago tú ya habías partido para Europa y no me pude disculpar por la forma tan egoísta que me comporté contigo y por eso decidí que haría algo por ayudarte a ti y a tu causa... dame un segundo... - la morena se dirige a la cocinera para dar las últimas indicaciones para tener listo el servicio de la comida y que llevaran unos aperitivos al salón mientras esperaban, luego prosiguieron su recorrido por la casa, aún no sabía muy bien a dónde - entonces, como te decía... hable con Albert y mi intención de recaudar fondos para víveres y medicina con la idea de mandarlos al frente, - detiene su andar para tomar ambas manos de la rubia entre las suyas - sé que nunca hubiese podido hacer como tú de ir al frente como enfermera voluntaria, no sé si habría podido aguantar ver todas esas atrocidades, pero decidí apoyarte de la manera que sé... te admiro mucho, siempre te he admirado Candy por tu valor y entereza de trazar tu camino y seguir tras él_

_Ca - yo... yo... no sé qué decir... - está nerviosa y sorprendida por su declaración_

_An - le agradezco infinitamente al cielo por haberte conservado con vida todo este tiempo - la abraza para luego proseguir su relato - sin el apoyo de Albert nadie me hubiese tomado en serio, hubiesen creído que era simplemente los sueños o fantasías de una chiquilla rica que no sabe qué hacer con su tiempo _

_Ca - ¿¡por qué lo dices!?_

_An - pues al principio fue un poco difícil, pero al ver que un empresario tan poderoso apoyaba mi causa muchas más personas se fueron sumando, incluso me ayudó a ponerme en contacto con unas casa farmacéuticas para que donaran medicamentos, me presento ante el Primer Ministro y este aceptó mi donación, a tal punto que me cerciore que llegara hasta donde lo había previsto, por eso viaje a Francia, donde conocí a Edith Wharton y su fundación donde recibe a niños huérfanos de la guerra_

_Ca - ¿¡conoces a Edith Wharton!?_

_An - sí, por supuesto, trabajo en coordinación con ella y Anne Morgan buscado familias que quieran o puedan adoptar_

_Ca - ¡¿en serio?!_

_An - sí, ¿por qué?_

_Ca - ¡porque yo también! cuando estuvimos en París le ayudé a organizar varios eventos para recaudar fondos y visitaba las instalaciones para compartir con los niños_

_An - ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¿¡es verdad lo que dices!? o sea que eres ¿¡tú el Ángel bondadoso del que me hablaba en sus cartas!?_

_Ca - ella me dijo que contaba con dos grandes compañeras que le ayudaban a buscarle hogar a los chicos en el extranjero - ¡se lleva la mano al rostro por la sorpresa! - nunca me hubiese imaginado que eras tú_

_An - de haber viajado más seguido de seguro te hubiese visto y hubieras regresado mucho antes con nosotros - ¡ese comentario ya no le gustó! eso hubiese sido menos tiempo con los Reginar, y ahora no era capaz de alejarse de ellos, o al menos le cuesta, su amiga se da cuenta del cambio brusco en su semblante - perdona, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal_

_Ca - nnmm nnmmm - niega con la cabeza - olvídalo, entonces tú ayudas a Edith, me alegro mucho y ¡te felicito!_

_An - ¡gracias! todo fue por ti, tú fuiste mi inspiración_

_Ca - tampoco es para tanto_

_An - la verdad que sí, no lo pienso negar... incluso... incluso..._

_Ca - ¿¡incluso qué Annie!?_

_An - verás, había una familia que había hecho todo el proceso para adoptar, yo ya había logrado terminar los trámites con las embajadas y un grupo de niños venían en camino para conocer a sus nuevos hogares... cuando, ella murió, la verdad lamenté mucho el fallecimiento de esa mujer y pensé que no sería bueno que una niña que ha perdido a sus padres en una cruel guerra viniese a un nuevo hogar donde está de duelo... - están de pie en la entrada de la habitación de juego de Tabatha, quien está muy entretenida con sus muñecos sin percatarse de las damas - hablé con mis padres y decidí adoptar a la niña sola, aún sin estar casada y sin mencionarle nada al viudo_

_Ca - ¡ES LA HIJA QUE ADOPTÓ ARCHIE! - soltó en un chillido... había hilado la historia que había escuchado antes por su primo y ahora lo que le contaba ella, ¡está más que sorprendida por tan estrambótica historia!_

_An - sssshhhhh ¡Candy! ¡ella no lo sabe! - le suplica llevándose un dedo a los labios para remarcar el silencio_

_Ta - ¡mamyyyyyy! - se sorprendió al escuchar la voz chillona de una mujer, pero se alegró de ver que era su madre, pero venía con una visita, se acercó corriendo hasta donde ella - mamyyy_

_An - ¡hola preciosa! - recibe el abrazo de su hija y le da un beso en la mejía - quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial ella es..._

_Ca - ¡Blanche Reginar! hola pequeña, ¡mucho gusto en conocerte! - se precipitó en la presentación_

_An - ¿¡Blanche!? - pero su amiga se acerca a su oído para susurrarle_

_Ca - luego te explico, pero debo seguir siendo ella_

_Ta - un gusto en conocerla, yo soy Tabatha Brither - tomó su falda para estirarla en su amplitud y hacer una reverencia al pronunciar su nombre_

_Ca - ¡pero que niña tan encantadora!_

_An - cariño, vamos, han venido a visitarnos unos amigos de mamá_

_Ta - si - salen las tres damas por el corredor con dirección al salón con los demás_

_Ca - __**pero ¿¡cómo así que adoptaste a la hija de Archie y Gloria!? **__\- intentaba susurrar para que solo escuchase su amiga_

_An - __**shhh Can... ¡Blanche! ¡te puede oír! los niños a esta edad ¡son muy listos! no te haces de idea de cuánto**_

_Ca - __**hahahaha ¡por favor! no puedes soltarme la noticia y luego dejarme ¡en ascuas!**_

_An - __**luego ¡te lo prometo!... no imaginaba que Archie te hubiese contado sobre eso**_

_Ta - ¿¡el señor Archie!? ¿¡ha venido el señor Archie!?_

_An - ehh ¡no cariño! aún no ha venido, es muy pronto para su visita_

_Ca - ¿¡pronto para su visita!?_

_An - ehh - ahora los colores cubren el rostro de la morena - sí, suele venir a ver a Tabatha_

_Ca - hahahaa ¡a Tabatha! sí claro - le guiña un ojo maliciosa, ahora la historia cuadraba_

_An - __**shh puedes dejar de ¡inventarte cosas por favor!**_

_Ca - ¿crees que me lo invento? ¿¡o hay algo que no quieres ver!?_

_Ta - ¿¡mamá no quiere ver al señor Archie!?_

_Ca/An - hahaha - ríen ambas, en verdad que a esa edad son muy vivaces, deben de hablar con mucho cuidado_

_Ca - haha no pequeña, al contrario tú madre se muere de ganas por volver a verlo_

_An - oyeee deja de meterle cosas que no son a la pequeña_

_Ca - hahahahaha_

_Na - ¿¡qué es tan gracioso!?_

_Ca - pues... auch - no pudo explicar nada pues Anny le había dado un codazo disimuladamente, no estaba acostumbrada a compartir sus cosas con personas que no le eran conocidas - es de confianza, Nadia, verás Annie tiene una hija muy inteligente, ella es Tabatha - posa su mano en el hombro de la pequeña_

_Na - mucho gusto, yo soy Nadia Reginar_

_Ta - igualmente, un placer conocerte - luego de las presentaciones y de compartir alegres, pasan al comedor para disfrutar de los manjares y luego pedirle que le acompañe en ir de compras_

_Ca - ahora si explícame ¿¡cómo es que Archie el padre adoptivo de Tabatha viene a visitar a su hija en vez de que la niña viva con él!?_

_An - ehh... pues porque Gloria era la única persona que aparecía en los registros de la adopción, por eso fue fácil hacer los papeles... además ¡fue un tonto!_

_Ca - hahaha ¿por qué?_

_An - ¡porque lo es! no se acordó de la niña hasta que la vio tres meses después el día de la boda de Albert... ¡intentó quitármela! ¡¿sabes que me denunció?!_

_Ca - ¿en serio?_

_An - sí, ¡pero le plante cara! no le permitiría que después que la niña se había adaptado a nosotros me la quitase, tantos cambios no vendrían bien a Tabatha_

_Ca - jummm - analizaba cada palabra mientras revisaba los zapatos - le plantaste cara... jum_

_An - sí, pero al final se dio cuenta de su error y bueno... no podía ser tan cruel con él y por eso llegamos al acuerdo que podía ver a mi hija cada vez que quisiera, incluso suele llevarla consigo algún fin de semana... estoy contenta porque la cuida muy bien_

_Ca - jummm ¡todo un padrazo!... y dime ¿qué sientes por él?_

_An - ehhh... no lo sé..._

_Ca - ¿no lo sabes o no lo quieres admitir?_

_An - ¿cómo le haces? ¿cómo sabes qué es lo que sientes... por Terry? sentiste lo mismo cuando lo viste siendo Blanche Reginar ¿¡sin recuerdos de Candy!? - la rubia guardó silencio, como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras_

_Ca - ¡me gustó!... cuando lo vi la primera vez me gusto, siempre tan guapo, esa mirada intensa con la que me observaba detenidamente, la forma tan galante como me trató y sus manos varoniles rodeándome para poder seguir el ritmo de la música, ahí me volvió a cautivar... mi corazón lo reconoció aunque mis recuerdos, no_

_An - ¿tan guapo!? ¿en serio?_

_Ca - hahahaha bueno, ¡puede que no lo veas así! lo mismo podría decirte de ¡Archie! ¿¡qué le ves de bueno!?_

_An - mm pues... ¡oyeee! hahahah ¿¡cómo se te ocurre hacerme esa pregunta!? _

_Ca - entonces quiere decir que ¡sabes que sientes algo por él! ¿qué es lo que temes? ¿qué te haga daño?_

_An - mmmm ¡no lo sé con certeza! pero si te puedo asegurar que no quiero volver a sufrir_

_Ca - pero ¿ha dado algún indicio de algo?_

_An - no..._

_Ca - ¿está viendo a alguien más?_

_An - no que yo sepa_

_Ca - acaso ¿crees que aún sigue amando a Gloria o que te compara con ella?_

_An - ¿te pasó eso a ti?_

_Ca - jummm algo así... digamos que tenía que enfrentarme al fantasma de mi misma hehehe... incluso ahora, me cuesta identificarme, no estoy segura de quién soy o quién debo ser_

_An - es cierto... ¿¡por qué debes seguir siendo Blanche!?_

_Ca - __**Albert me lo ha pedido, mientras él termina de hacer todo el papeleo, por cuidado y protección de los Reginar**_

_An - entiendo... o eso creo - mira a su derredor cerciorándose que nadie escuchase nada_

Al - perdona era Neil... por lo visto Sara está muy mal... - Albert regresaba nuevamente junto a Candy en la biblioteca

Ca - eso quiere decir que ¿posponemos el viaje?

Al - no lo sé, ¿qué dices?

Ca - mmmm podemos ir y quedarnos en Lakewood, la mansión está cerca de la casa de los Legan por si se presenta cualquier eventualidad y podemos ir en coche al Hogar de Ponny, si es necesario extender los días de estadía no hay problema, al menos de mi parte

Al - es muy noble por tu parte pequeña

Ca - es importante apoyar a la familia.

Claro que si, en los momentos duros o difíciles es bueno contar con la familia, eso nos hace sentir que no estamos solo y más llevadera la carga.

.

Llegado el día de viajar, los nervios en cada uno es por diversas razones, Blanche se refugia en el regazo de su madre, oír el ritmo al que late su corazón la mantiene serena, casi cuerda, los gemelos juegan con Loan y Archie en el vagón del restaurante, Albert y Fleur comparte una charla muy amena con Natham. Cuando llegan a la residencia, algunos recuerdos se presentan en los ojos de la rubia

El sonido de una bandeja caer al suelo y tazas chocar desparramándose llamó la atención de todos, ante ellos una mucama desvanecida ante la imagen de los presentes. Archie sale al socorro de la mujer.

.

continuaraaa


	11. Capítulo 10

_Parte 10_

Había pedido permiso para poder pasar unos días más con su familia luego de haber terminado las vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo, pero después muy apenada comunicó que no podía re-incorporarse pues había caído en cama enferma, por supuesto, su jefe muy considerado con ella, pues tiene tanto años de ser fiel en su trabajo no vio mal que se extendiera sus vacaciones.

.

Pero una vez que ya se había recuperado, su patrón no le dejó volver a la ciudad, por el contrario le ordenó que fuese a otra casa, donde debía preparar todo y tenerla a punto para cuando llegasen a pasar el fin de semana; junto a tres personas más se vio en la tarea de ventilar y adecentar las habitaciones, quitar el polvo de los muebles, reponer aceite en las lámparas, revisar que hubiese suficiente suministro de leña para el fuego, que el deshollinador revisará las chimeneas que tenían más de un año sin usar. El invierno es una hermosa estación, pero si se cuenta con las provisiones necesarias no importa que vengan cien tormentas crueles de nieve, no hay nada mejor que el hogar.

.

El señor de la casa llegaría en cualquier momento, todo estaba listo para recibirles, en la mañana había ido al mercado para traer fruta, verdura, carnes y encargar las provisiones para los siguientes días, como mujer solícita que es, había preparado chocolate, café y té para que los dueños bebieran y entraran en calor; el sonido de motor de coches le indicó que ya estaban aquí, debía de dejar la bandeja con el servicio para antes de que ellos entrasen en la sala, pero su mandil se enredó con el pomo de un cajón por lo que se retrasó, las voces se hicieron eco en las paredes del recibidor, los pasos le siguen hasta el salón, pero ni las prisas, ni lo que sostenía en sus manos o encontrarse frente de sus jefes tenía importancia cuando pudo distinguir entre los visitantes a una mujer rubia, vestida de terciopelo azul marino resaltando su blanca piel y cabellera rizada... es un fantasma que viene como souvenir a la casa, sus piernas le fallan y al suelo cae ella y la bandeja, desparramándose y llamando la atención de todos, Archie sale al socorro de la mujer.

Ar - ¡Dorothy! ¿¡Dorothy estas bien!?

Do - ehh... - la joven logra reponerse un poco - mmm lo siento, pensé que ya estaba mejor de salud pero creo que ha vuelto la fiebre... mmmm porque he visto ¡OHHH!

Ar - ¡Dorothyyy! Hay no ¡por favor Dorothy! ¡no te vuelvas a desmayar!

Al - ¡por lo visto ha sido una gran impresión volver a verte Candy!

Ca - ¿tú crees? - pregunta la rubia un poco apenada

Ar - ella no estaba al tanto de nada, pero no te preocupes cuando se le pase la primera impresión saltará de felicidad Candy

Do - ¿¡Ca... Candy!? - logró pronunciar, había escuchado perfectamente como la voz del señor Albert y Archie decían "CANDY", entonces no es un fantasma lo que ha visto

Ca - ¡sí Dorothy! ¡soy yo!

Do - Candyyy...

Ca - ¡Dorothy! - ambas mujeres se abrazan y las lágrimas corren libres por sus rostros, ella había sido muy buena y amable desde que la conoció en casa de los Legan, siempre la había cuidado con premura y fue su primera amiga después de salir del Hogar de Ponny - ¡me alegro tanto de verte! y saber que estás bien

Do - ¡esto es un sueño!

Ar - un sueño muy real Dorothy, tan cierto como que ella está con nosotros, ven levántate - la anima el castaño, pues sabe de primera mano el verdadero cariño y aprecio que le tiene a Candy, siempre estuvo del lado de la rubia desde que llegó a Lakewood

Do - perdonad esta escena - ayuda a la rubia ponerse en pie - mil perdones señor Andrew

Al - no tienes porque hacerlo, te presento a nuestros invitados de honor, los esposos Hellem y Natham Reginar, sus hijos Loan, Nadia y Mauricio

Do - un placer, a vuestras órdenes

NR - mucho gusto señorita

Do - disculpad el desorden - intenta recoger todos los utensilios que ya hacen en el suelo

Al- tranquila Dorothy, serías tan amable de acompañarles a sus aposentos, tú sabrás muy bien en qué habitación se encontrarán más cómodos

Do - sí, por favor síganme - suben todos a conocer su lugar de descanso mientras Archie ayuda a recoger las cosas y Albert le comenta la situación por la que están pasando Neil y Elisa

Ar - si gustas puedo ir a visitarlos y ofrecerles nuestro apoyo en lo que haga falta

Al - te lo agradezco Archie, yo haré los últimos preparativos para ir al Hogar de Ponny

Ar - tranquilo... verás que todo saldrá bien

.

.

.

.

Su - ¡George!... ¡George!... - lo llama a la vez que lo busca en cada estancia de la casa, la habitación de huéspedes, el cuarto de su hija, en la biblioteca, la cocina... el salón, nada... no está en ningún lugar - ("_cuando entres en razón búscame, si es que me encuentras_" será que me ha abandonado!?... finalmente logré espantarlo o ¿es lo que estaba esperando para poder irse con esa mujer?... ¿¡será tarde para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros?!... si no estoy considerando solucionar nuestro problema ¿¡por qué me preocupo por él y lo estoy buscando!?... ¡porque lo amo! a pesar de todo lo amo, y por muy molesta que esté, no quiero vivir lejos de él) reflexiona una angustiada Susana

Había pasado tan mala noche esperando que apareciera en la recámara en cualquier momento, pero no fue así, hasta que el sueño la venció casi despuntando el alba, durmió gran parte del día sin proponérselo y cuando finalmente se había levantado, no escuchó ruido alguno de su esposo... Lo buscó pero no lo encontró, por un momento su corazón se afligió al sentir que lo había perdido.

Ge - ¿¡qué haces en el suelo!? - se escuchó una voz grave en el salón, Susana en su desesperación se había desplomado en el piso entre los muebles, creyéndose vencida, quería llorar, gritar, estallar, lo que fuese, pero no podía, el simple hecho de saberse abandonada la había bloqueado; había apoyado sus brazos y cabeza sobre el asiento de una silla que formaba parte de la decoración. Cuando escuchó la voz de su marido velozmente la levantó su rostro para buscar con sus ojos el lugar de donde había escuchado el sonido, temiendo que fuese una alucinación

Su - ¡George! - sus voz sonaba como un quejido

Ge - ¿qué haces en el suelo?

Su - ¡pensé que me habías abandonado!

Ge - ¿por qué? - sonaba indiferente ante la cara de pánico de su esposa

Su - ¿¡cómo qué por qué!? Será porque te busqué en toda la casa y ¡no te encontré! Además me amenazaste con que me abandonarías

Ge - ¡yo no he dicho tal cosa! - camina hasta tomar asiento frente de ella, siendo separados solo por el centro de mesa

Su - me dijiste que ¡cuando entrase en razón te buscase! Si es que te encontraba

Ge - eso quiere decir que ¿ya entraste en razón?

Su - eso quiere decir que ¡me asusté por no verte en la casa! - se gira para apoyar sus codos y brazos sobre la mesa, mientras él se cruza de brazos y piernas, muy serio - por un momento pensé que me habías dejado para irte con ella

Ge - ¿por qué me iría con ella?

Su - porque tienes algo con ¿Jenny? - sus ojos están nublados por las lágrimas - te vi cuando te besaba, ¿por qué sino lo harías?

Ge - ¿¡para decirme adiós!?

Su - claro, después de haber tenido un turno juntos

Ge - no, porque se va como enfermera de guerra

Su - ¿¡cómo dices!? - se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa

Ge - ¡así como oyes!... ella llevada por el despecho de saberse rechazada por el hombre de quien se ha enamorado, porque él no tiene interés alguno en ella, decidió ir como enfermera voluntaria

Su - ¿cómo sabes eso?

Ge - me lo confirmó ella misma, esta vez quiso ser lo más convincente posible acerca de sus sentimientos

Su - no me refería a eso... pero también... ¿¡cómo que convincente!?

Ge - ¿de verdad quieres saberlo? - la miró fijamente, sus ojos estaban grandes y brillaban ingenuidad, ni un rastro de enojo, quizás era el mejor momento para hablar - me dijo que quería darme hmmm demostrarme... o algo así, no recuerdo bien, el punto es que fue explícita, que siente algo por mí y que estaba segura que me puede hacer feliz

Su - ¿en serio te dijo eso?

Ge - así es, como comprenderás desde un principio la rechacé, incluso para evitar un encuentro incómodo en la salida, decidí quedarme un poco más, para no coincidir, por eso tardé en llegar a casa, pero no contaba con que ese día hubo reunión del equipo de enfermería, la persona que estaba asignada para ese puesto en vez de Jenny enfermó y por eso ella se ofreció

Su - ¿¡se ofreció!?

Ge - sí, la nueva comisión partía hoy por la tarde, por eso era urgente encontrar a alguien dispuesta a ir

Su - ¿¡por eso te besó!? - él responde con asentimiento de cabeza - ¡pero lo hizo en frente de todos! ¡fue muy descarado por su parte! - ahora su voz sonaba molesta, recordando los hechos

Ge - ¿¡qué quieres que te diga?! - levanta los brazos en señal defensiva - yo no sé lo que pasa por la cabeza de ella, si no logro saber lo que pasa por la tuya...

Su - pero ahora toda el personal del hospital pensarán que tienes algo con ella y que yo soy la "burlada"

Ge - ¡qué más da! ¡ella ya no va a estar!... yo la había amenazado con cambiar de hospital si ella insistía en su acoso, pero veo que ya no será necesario

Su - ¿¡estás seguro!? - lo mira dudosa, de manera muy analítica

Ge - bueno, ella ya se encuentra de camino a Europa, si eso no es estar seguro ¡ya me dirás tú!

Su - de verdad ¿no tuviste nada con esa mujer?

Ge - ¡por supuesto que no! a la única mujer que amo y deseo ¡eres tú! que dudes de mis sentimientos hacía ti, me duele - se levanta hasta donde ella está apoyada y se acomoda sobre la mesa -... Susana, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que hablamos con Terry?... tú le dijiste que "cuando se ama de verdad no se puede encerrar a alguien a un calvario por simple agradecimiento" y que "cada día que pasa lejos del ser amado agonizas lenta y dolorosamente" - la rubia asiente con la cabeza, recordando ese momento, en el cual había decidido luchar por su amor, su verdadero amor... - yo estoy muy agradecido por la hermosa hija que me has dado, pero en verdad te amo, sino fuese así sabes perfectamente que ¡no estaría contigo! pero yo te amo - acaricia el rostro de la dama con el dorso de sus dedos, ella cierra los ojos ante el tacto frío en contraste con su mejilla ardiente - prometí que te cuidaría y que ante cualquier adversidad lucharía por ti, ¿acaso debo pedirle al juez que te lo recuerde? - como respuesta Susana solo movió su cabeza en forma de negación... - pues entonces ¡deja tus celos absurdos mujer! ¡yo te amo!

Su - ¡no estoy segura de merecer tanto amor!

Ge - bueno, pues si eso es lo que crees, ¡ven te haré trabajar para que te ganes lo que siento con sudor y esfuerzo! - tiró de sus brazos para hacerla levantar del suelo, luego de darle un tierno y fugaz beso la lazo en sus brazos para ir a la intimidad de su alcoba

.

.

.

.

_El haber estado nuevamente en esta casa muchos recuerdos se espabilaron en mi memoria como quien sacude el polvo, hace más de dos años desde la última vez que estuve aquí de paso, reviviendo las mismas escenas. _

_Cuando por primera vez compartí con mis tres paladines en mi primera fiesta, con mi adorado Anthony, el ocurrente de Stear, don galante Archivald... cada vez que me escapaba de los oficios donde los Legan para encontrarme con mi querido Anthony y salir a cabalgar... fue gracias a una de las maldades de Elisa que conocí a Albert, dolida pensando que Anthony me creía culpable de haber robado sus rosas me había subido en la barca, siendo llevada por la corriente hasta la cascada donde él se encontraba pescando, de no haber sido por Albert quien sabe si siguiese con vida... desde entonces y hasta ahora siempre ha estado al pendiente y al cuidado mío, incluso con las cartas de los chicos los cuales le rogaban que me adoptase, ya lo tenía decidido pues era más que consciente del trato que recibía de Neil y Elisa._

_._

Puede que la historia habría sido muy diferente si no hubiese formado parte de los Andrew, puede que Anthony aún siguiera vivo... aunque tampoco se hubiese visto en la necesidad de ir como dama de compañía para Elisa si ella hubiese sido adoptada por los Brither en vez de Annie, habría disfrutado del cariño y cuidado de una madre y el de un padre desde mucho antes, pero puede que entonces le habría tocado fingir o cambiar para ser alguien diferente y que encajara en los cánones establecidos de la sociedad... entonces ya no sería ella misma y no habría conocido ni a la mitad de las personas con las que se ha cruzado en su vida... ¡¿habría sido feliz?!

.

Puede que haya sido una infancia y vida un poco difícil y tormentosa, pero había visto siempre el lado bueno de las cosas y esta vez no sería la excepción, pues si bien los hechos no se hubiesen dado en la forma que fueron no habría conocido lo que es un "Amor tierno" junto a Anthony, tampoco a Albert, quien fue su mejor apoyo desde que él murió, que incluso se preocupó a tal punto que la siguió hasta Londres dejando la comodidad de Lakewood, bueno comodidad no, vale, pero si su entretenido juego con el cuidador de la hacienda de los Andrew.

.

Si no hubiese sido por Albert ella no habría tenido una linda adolescencia llena de recuerdos y travesuras al lado de los hermanos Corwell, ni hubiese conocido a Terry, esa pobre alma solitaria que sufría sus propios tormentos de creerse un ser no amado por sus padres, ni habría nacido algo así como "AMOR" o "ATRACCIÓN" entre ellos, aunque se habían visto en la penosa situación de separarse no una, sino dos veces, el destino siempre buscaba la forma de reencontrarlos de las maneras menos sospechadas, como si estuviesen unidos por un hilo, que no importa cuánto se alejen o se enreden las cosas, siempre se volvían a ver... aunque si hay algo de que quejarse, siempre pasa casi un año antes de que se vuelven a encontrar, pero eso hacía que las emociones entre ambos fueran madurando o ¿quizás eran ellos?, pues a pesar de todo estaban seguros que lo más que querían era estar juntos.

.

Si pudiera cambiar algo sería el dolor, poder evitar el dolor de sus seres queridos, pero parece ser que sin este es más difícil madurar y eso es algo que ha aprendido junto a los Reginar, en tan poco tiempo se ha adaptado a ellos, como si fuese la pieza del rompecabezas que faltase, aunque para conocerlos tuvo que sufrir de amnesia, eso le sirvió para ver las cosas con otra perspectiva, vivir como en un lienzo en blanco esta experiencia, quizás era el destino compensando por todo el dolor sufrido en su vida pasada.

.

Hellem la había cuidado y mimado como si fuese su verdadera hija, no siendo la supuesta Blanche ni imaginando que era Blanche, una persona que No Tiene Nombre pero que la ama como a sí misma; habían aprendido a conocerse, amarse mutuamente como madre e hija, había conocido por primera vez lo que era ser consentida por "MAMÁ" y se le hinchaba el corazón de alegría poder llamarla así.

.

Natham por su parte había sido lo que es un padre, dando consejos, era autoritario pero con amor, siempre pendiente que no pasara nada, le encantaba encontrarlo en la biblioteca leyendo un libro o el periódico e invitarlo a jugar ajedrez, con él podía tener conversaciones acerca del estado actual de la sociedad sin tapujos, ya que su mamá lo endulzaba todo en color rosa y las prácticas de piano o tardes de lectura.

.

Nadia y Mauricio despertaban en ella ese lado juguetón y travieso, era como si fuese de la misma edad que ellos cuando de jugar se trataba, no le importaba correr, caerse, ensuciarse, mojarse, hacer guerra con bolas de nieve o jugar al pilla pilla, logrando involucrar incluso a Loan, quien se volvía su cómplice para atacar a los tremendos gemelos o gastarles bromas, también era su confidente con quien compartir sus pesadillas y tormentos, él siempre estaba cerca para cuidarla y protegerla como un escudero, incluso por un momento llegó a pensar que el joven se había enamorado de ella, pero luego lo descartó al sentir que realmente se habían creado lazos de hermanos entre ellos cuando la celaba o aconsejaba con cada hombre que se acercaba a querer cortejarla... tal y como lo hubiese hecho Albert.

.

_Para ser una huérfana que no sabe quién es su verdadero padre y su propia madre, alguien que nunca tuvo mayor aspiraciones he recibido mucho, fui criada con mucho amor por parte de la señorita Ponny y la hermana María, pertenezco a una familia muy acaudalada con la que viví mi primer amor, y me educaron para convertirme en una dama a pesar de haberlos querido dejar en más de un ocasión... _

_Me he realizado como persona al graduarme como enfermera y haber trabajado de ello, conocí el deseo y ganas de amar y vivir gracias Terreuce Grandchester aunque también revivió el dolor de perder un ser querido... pero ahora, ahora si hago la cuenta tengo tres madres la señorita Ponny, hermana María y Hellem, un padre y medio Natham ya que Albert a pesar de cuidarme y aparecer en los papeles como tal, fue más como un hermano; cuatro hermanos y medio Loan, Nadia, Mauricio y Annie... más tres primos Archie, Neil y Elisa, ah pero estos tienen a sus parejas, entonces Alice y el marido de Elisa también son mis primos... eso quiere decir que si al final deciden estar juntos Archivald y Annie serían algo así como ¡primo hermano!... también tengo una tía abuela Emilia Elroy... eso quiere que la doctora Kelly es mi tía abuela madrastra hermana hahaha... y su hijo algo sería algo así como hermano + sobrino que vendría a ser igual a un hermabrino hahaha_

Al - ¿¡de qué te ríes Candy!?

Ca - ¡ahhh! - había estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos mientras tocaba el piano que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se dejó llevar por sus ideas, había cruzado su brazo derecho sobre su abdomen mientras que con el otro daba golpecitos en su mentón para luego terminar riendo sola hasta que Albert la asustó al hablarle tan cerca de su oído

Al - hahahaha... ¿qué maldad estás pensando pequeña?

Ca - ¿¡por qué crees que es una maldad!?

Al - hahaha ¡por intuición!

Ca - ¡pues te quedarás con ganas de saber!

Al - hahahaha ¡ya me lo dirás! bueno, será mejor que marchemos, Archie ha mandado a decir que no nos acompañará, así que no perdamos el tiempo

Ca - está bien, vamos... - se levanta de la butaca con ayuda del rubio y se encuentran con los demás en la entrada listos a subir a los coches, el trayecto no es tan largo, pero con la nieve en el camino lo dificulta un poco

.

Finalmente han llegado, entre la superficie cubierta de nieve resalta el hogar de su infancia, detrás los pinos decorando la estampa, no hay ni un ruido de niños jugando, los vehículos se detiene, todos bajan y se acomodan los cuellos de sus abrigos, la rubia no espera a nadie y comienza a dar los pasos hasta la puerta que sabe de sobra que estará abierta. El silencio en la casa es sepulcral, cada paso que da suena como tambor en sus oídos que aumentan la velocidad de los latidos

.

Hna M - Roguemos para que todos tengamos el valor de sufrir unidos al Corazón Inmaculado de María, y así poder participar en su Triunfo.

"Oh Jesús mío, perdona nuestros pecados, líbranos del fuego del infierno, conduzca todas las almas al cielo, especialmente las que más necesitan de tu misericordia."

\- amén

Al - ¡Candy... espera! - el rubio posa su mano sobre su hombro y ella lo vuelve a ver con las lágrimas bañando su rostro, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna o dar un paso más, los nervios la desbordan - tranquila pequeña, yo estoy contigo... - le da un beso en la frente y barre el camino húmedo de sal, luego le ofrece su brazo para caminar juntos; apoyándose en su agarre levanta los pies que esta vez parecen haberse vuelto de plomo e intenta dar pasos para ingresar en la pequeña capilla del hogar... las voces callaron y todos los rostros se dirigen a la pareja que camina hacia el púlpito

Po/Hna. M - CANDY - dicen al unísono las mujeres estupefactas por la imagen pero reconociendo el presentimiento que les había latido en el corazón desde hace muchos días

Ca - ¡señorita Ponny! ¡Hermana María! - corre la poca distancia que las separa y se echa a sus brazos dejando liberar su llanto, los niños están todavía estupefactos sin terminar de entender lo que pasa, los demás visitantes entran en la capilla

Po -¡Candy!... ¡pequeña! ¡eres tú!

Hna M. - ¡mi niña! ¡estás con nosotros!

Ca - ¡señorita Ponny... hermana María! ¡he regresado!

Al - me gustaría poder hablar con ustedes un momento, si es posible

Po - por supuesto señor Albert... oh por favor perdonen nuestra descortesía, ¡sean bienvenidos!

Al - buenas tardes señorita Ponny, perdone que nos presentemos sin haber avisado, como comprenderá es algo complicado

Hna. M - ¡no se preocupe señor Albert! por favor acompáñeme... niños podéis ir a jugar un momento por favor - los chicos aún un poco confundidos obedecen y salen al patio a jugar mientras los Reginar y los Andrew van a la sala, donde con paciencia y alegría las damas reciben la explicación de por qué ante ellas esta Candice White Andrew

.

Conocen las personas que estuvieron atendiendo a la rubia todo este tiempo y desde un principio percibieron ese lazo que habían creado, lo que hizo que se sintieran más tranquilas, no sabrían explicar con palabras precisas pero las llenaba de paz, pues su querida niña había recibido cuidados y amor mientras estuvo lejos y no se sintió sola.

También entendían las razones que expuso el señor Andrew por la que ella debía seguir con la identidad de Blanche Reginar mientras se hacen los trámites legales sin que se llegue a perjudicar a nadie o hasta que se termine la guerra; Pero eso era lo de menos, pues no importa el nombre sino que ella estaba nuevamente en casa.

.

Sus corazones se habían despertado cuando vieron el artículo del señor Grandchester y los rumores de su posible nueva pareja, les había alegrado a tal punto como si se tratase de su propia pequeña, pero eso no es nada, no hace más de una semana que elevaban plegarias por el alma de su querida Candy, como si les estuviese mandando una señal, y así era, había recibido no solo una respuesta, sino que les ¡había sido devuelta con vida!; por lo visto compartirán un poco más pues había empezado a nevar fuerte y les sería difícil regresar a Lakewood de momento, pero eso no importaba en lo más mínimo, ¡ahora es momento de celebrar!.

.

Como si fuese la cena de navidad los chiquillos disfrutaron del banquete y los regalos, la alegría y risas hacía eco en las paredes de manera, también le mostraron las mejoras que había hecho Albert y había que admitir que eran todas muy acertadas.


	12. Capítulo 11

_**Parte 11**_

Cada uno de los ahí presente se había puesto en pie, daban palmadas con mucho entusiasmo y en sus rostros era evidente la alegría que producía la calidad de la obra que habían presenciado, para unos era genuina la admiración por cada actor ahí de pie inclinándose en agradecimiento, para otros es adoración de poder estar tan cerca de Karen Claise en el papel de la Princesa Catalina y Terreuce Grandchester encarnando a un joven apuesto Rey Enrique V... les lanzan sus pañuelos, rosas y ramos de flores

Ro - ¡felicidades muchachos! ¡lo habéis hecho muy bien! - se acercaba a sus dos estrellas el director una vez se cerró el telón definitivamente

KC - muchas gracias Robert... pero Terry, ¿qué te sucede? hoy has estado un poco disperso, no has hecho tu papel como de costumbre - ya tras bambalinas Karen expresa su disconformidad con la presentación de ese día

Ro - sí, pero no te preocupes Karen, ha realizado muy bien su papel, nadie podría decir que no ha sido su mejor trabajo - le da un par de palmadas sonoras en la espalda al joven muy jocoso - ¡venga será por el cansancio! muchacho anímate y vete a dormir pronto

KC - hahaha si Terry, ¡los niños buenos se van pronto a la cama! - le guiña un ojo traviesa

Te - Kareenn...

Ro - muchacho no tienes muy buena cara que digamos, ¡pero se han ganado un merecido descanso!... si me disculpan debo atender a unos caballeros importantes, nos vemos en el hotel

KC - muy bien Robert, gracias... - se separan de su jefe para finalmente hablar a solas - ahora sí me dirás ¿por qué estás tan raro?

Te - estoy como siempre Karen...

KC - hahaha ¡querido! te he visto trabajar y he compartido contigo el escenario suficiente tiempo para decirte que el Rey Enrique de hoy le faltaba chispa, fuego, esa pasión para responder la ofensa del Delfín de Francia cuando descubre las pelotas de tenis, en verdad esa es mi parte favorita y hoy la has estropeado

Te - ¡perdone usted mi lady!

KC - ¡venga ya! me vas a decir ¿¡qué te pasa!?

Te - es verdad, no me pasa nada... estoy bien, no debes de preocuparte

KC - ¿está bien todo en la ciudad del amor?

Te - ¿cómo dices?

KC - sí, ¿está todo bien con tu querida Francesita?

Te - hmmm si... solo que tengo varios días sin hablar con ella…

KC - ¿¡y eso!?... no me digas que ¿esa es la razón por la que estás tan distraído? ¿por qué no has hablado con ella? - seguía en su parloteo incesante, en dirección a los camerinos a cambiarse de ropa, él sabía que si no le daba una respuesta satisfactoria sería capaz de quedarse a su lado hasta que le dijese todo, aunque ahora lo que menos quiere es hablar, bueno nunca quiere hablar, suficiente hace cuando interpreta

Te - ahhhh... está bien, ¡te lo diré si me prometes que me dejarás en paz! - se gira para verla a la cara antes de entrar a su tocador

KC - hehehe si me dices la verdad, sí

Te - ha salido con su familia, debe hacer unas entrevista... debe ver a ciertas personas

KC - ¡aaah! y temes que ¿¡pueda conocer a otro hombre!? - Terry se había dado la vuelta dispuesto a entrar, pero por lo visto la cosa no terminaba ahí, levantó su puño hasta el nivel de su rostro y lo puso sobre la puerta, como quien llama para que le dejen pasar; un poco exasperado

Te - ¡no!

KC - ¡ah! entonces es que ya existe alguien y ¡¿crees que podría resurgir el amor entre ellos?!... - él se daba golpes de frente sobre su puño, sufriendo porque el tortuoso interrogatorio parecía no tener fin

Te - ¡no!

KC - entonces no entiendo ¿¡qué te puede poner así de este humor!? si está todo bien y nadie te la va a quitar ¡no sufras! tu amada te estará esperando al regreso de la gira, ni que está fuera eterna...

Te - ¡ya! egggg - deja salir un suspiro largo y pesado que había estado comprimiendo su corazón

KC - hahaha ¡con que es eso! ¡querido! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? que sepas que como tu amiga me siento ofendida

Te - ¡Kareeenn!

KC - está bien, para que veas que no soy resentida... ¡voy a hacer algo por ti!

Te - ¿¡qué estás pensando!? - se gira para verla a la cara y esta tiene un sonrisa traviesa

KC - hahaha tranquilo, te lo diré a su tiempo, ahora iré con Carl, nos vemos después...

Te - si - la ve alejarse muy alegre mientras levanta sus enaguas para avanzar más rápido... por fin solo, se refugia en el interior del camerino, se sienta frente del tocador para deshacerse del maquillaje.

No se había percatado de cuánto había bajado la calidad de su trabajo, pero por lo visto extrañar a Candy le afecta mucho, le hace falta no solo escuchar su voz, sino que ver esos enormes ojos color esmeralda, su deslumbrante sonrisa y su hermosa figura... desea probar esos labios...

Pero, si ella regresa con su familia en Chicago, ¿¡cómo hará!? volver a tener una relación en la distancia no es algo muy sensato para su cordura, no podría dejar su trabajo en la compañía Stratford ahora que empieza a consolidar su carrera como actor... podría hablar con su madre para que le ayudase a buscar un trabajo para ella, tal vez eso y su presencia sea una oferta muy tentadora para que acepte vivir en New York...

Pero por ahora lo más perturbador sea la locura que pueda estar organizando su compañera Karen, puede que sea muy ocurrente a la hora de pensar sus jugarretas, eso le consta de primera manos; ella insiste en ser su amiga pero no tiene fuerzas para rebatir lo contrario, o será debido a la influencia de Candy en su vida que las barreras que una vez mantenían alejado a las personas.

Ahora eran puertas que permitían entrar a todos, bueno al menos puede ser un poco selectivo en ese sentido, al fin de cuentas Karen descubrió sus sentimientos por Blanche y le apoya, incluso hasta le da consejos de como cortejarla, aunque no está seguro que realmente funcionen con su amada.

.

.

.

.

Hay una magia, encantamiento o algo por el estilo que sirve como elixir que regenera su alma y cada fibra de su ser, quisiera que el tiempo se detuviese, o tener una llave que le permitiese guardar esos momentos y poder revivirlos cuando le diese la gana; observa cada detalle con determinación para guardarlo en su memoria; sus queridas madres, la señorita Ponny y la hermana María sonríen como nunca, sus ojos brillan por lágrimas contenidas de felicidad, en su regazo descansa su viejo compañero, amigo y confidente... Clim!.

Estaba dormido cerca de la chimenea para permanecer caliente cuando escuchó el ruido de los paso, quiso salir pero la puerta estaba cerrada y empezó a desesperarse rasgando la madera, hasta que finalmente habían entrado al lugar, reconoció su olor y su figura, no dudo en lanzarse a los brazos de la rubia con la mirada muy brillante, casi llorando y haciendo su gemido peculiar; fue abrazado con mucha ternura y desde entonces no se apartaba de ella, sentir su mano acariciando su lomo lo tenía adormecido nuevamente.

Al - ¿cómo estás pequeña? - Albert se había acercado hasta donde ella está sentada ofreciéndole una taza de chocolate y acariciando la cabeza del animal

Ca - gracias, curiosamente... bien, ha ido mejor de lo que podría imaginar, podría estar aquí toda una vida...

Al - hehehe lo sé, siempre has sacado fuerzas de este lugar... y el tiempo te ha acompañado, gracias a la tormenta hemos pasado un día más sin poder salir de casa

Ca - ¡¿ha sido un día?! ¡¿pensé que solo fueron un par de horas!?

Al - hahahaha... todos se lo han pasado tan bien, que ni cuenta se han dado del tiempo, pero de un momento a otro puede que aparezca George...

Ca - hmmm

Al - ¡no pongas esa carita de pena! siempre podemos volver, pero debemos ir con Neil y Elisa recuerdas

Ca - es cierto, esperemos que les vaya bien y su madre se recupere pronto - el rubio solo mueve la cabeza, no quiere decir nada para no perturbarla en ese momento de felicidad - ...Albert

Al - dime pequeña

Ca - estaba pensando... cuando regresemos a Chicago, ellos querrán regresar a New York

Al - ¿tienen pensado seguir con su viaje?

Ca - hnnmm hnnmm - niega con la cabeza - simplemente es que hicimos este viaje para celebrar el cumpleaños de Terry... pero ahora ellos ya no tienen razón para seguir aquí, además han conseguido una residencia fija

Al - comprendo... pero sabes, pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran en la mansión

Ca - ¡gracias, lo sé! pero el punto es... ejem ejem... es que me gustaría poder regresar con ellos...

Al - ¡¿regresar con ellos?! acaso ¿¡te sientes incomoda con nosotros!?

Ca - por supuesto que no, pero sería muy extraño que si soy la hija de los Reginar solo esté con los Andrew, pueden hacer las comparaciones con mi verdadera identidad y no quiero que eso pueda causar problemas a nadie... - el silencio reinó por unos minutos entre ellos, Clim los observaba esperando una respuesta

Al - puede que tengas razón, me hubiese gustado que te quedases con nosotros... incluso un poco más de tiempo pero acepto que regreses con ellos, de todas maneras siempre podemos ir a visitarte o venir ustedes con nosotros

Ca - sí

Al - estaremos en contacto siempre

Ca - ¡siempre! - y le sonríe con dulzura

.

.

El domingo por la tarde regresaron finalmente a la casa en Lakewood, el tiempo que estuvieron en el Hogar de Ponny todos ayudaron con las atenciones a los niños, para Candy y Albert como algo natural en ellos y los Reginar lo hicieron con mucho gusto, ahora entendía su entrega a la hora de colaborar con la fundación de Edith Wharton.

Pero como suele pasar, siempre que se está feliz, sucede algo con la intención de enturbiar el momento, con una cara triste Dorothy esperaba la llegada de los señores, entre sus manos estrujaba un pañuelo que de vez en cuando lo utilizaba para limpiar su rostro.

Ca - ¡hola Dorothy! ¡ya estamos aquí!

Do - ¡Candy! - logró a duras penas pronunciar - ¡bienvenidos!

Al - ¡hola Dorothy! ¿pasa algo?

Do - señor... el señor Archie ha mandado a avisar que... que se dirija a la mansión de los Legan en cuanto llegasen

Al - gracias Dorothy, ya George me puso al tanto... subo a cambiarme y en seguida voy...

Do - ya tiene lista la ropa en su recamara señor... y también en la de la señorita Andrew

Al - gracias, ¿ya están todos ahí?

Do - sí señor...

Ca - ¿qué sucede Albert? ¿por qué es necesario cambiarse? ¡¿qué te ha dicho George?!

Al - pequeña, la tía Elroy y Fleur están con los Legan... Sara... ha... ella...

Ca - entiendo, subo corriendo a cambiarme y voy contigo

HR - ¡cariño, yo te ayudo, vamos! - junto a Hellem la rubia va a su habitación a cambiarse, de manera despreocupada dejó sobre una silla la cesta que le había dado los niños, Albert hizo lo mismo mientras que la demás familia Reginar analizaba la situación; media hora después George encendía el coche nuevamente para llevar a los rubios junto a la familia Legan.

Para los presentes no era de extrañar la asistencia del cabeza de familia Andrew, pero si fue gran sorpresa verlo llegar con una dama, joven, de seguro muy guapa pues no les era fácil distinguir sus facciones debido al sombrero con velo que llevaba, pero les parecía un descaro que en un momento tan doloroso e íntimo se presentase junto a una mujer que de seguro es su amante, cuando en el mismo lugar se encuentra la esposa junto a la demás familia y de paso en cinta... pero la quijada de muchos llegó hasta el suelo cuando vieron a la señora Andrew saludar con cariño a los recién llegados

.

.

El dolor en la cara de Elisa y Neil es notorio, sienten mucho la ausencia de su madre, las últimas horas que pasaron juntos fueron únicas, logrando conseguir sanar el corazón de todos gracias al perdón, es una lástima que las cosas no se solucionarán antes y así pudiese haber disfrutado un poco más de sus hijos y nietos. Albert y Candy presentaron sus condolencias pero la pelirroja no contestó nada, incómoda con la presencia de ella, pero Neil fue más cortés y compartió un poco con la rubia

Ca - de verdad que lamento mucho la perdida de tu madre, nadie podrá sustituir el cariño que ella tenía por ti, pero cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea... cuenta con mi apoyo siempre Neil

Ne - muchas gracias Candy, es muy lindo por tu parte

Ca - no tienes porque... pero por favor, de momento llámame Blanche

Ne - ehh... ¿por qué?

Ca - es una larga historia, bueno en sí es complicada, tal vez otro día con más tiempo pueda comentarlo

Ne - está bien, gracias por haber venido

Ca - Neil, creo que tu esposa no está muy bien, deberías de ir con ella

Ne - tienes razón, gracias iré a ver - con premura se acerca hasta donde esta Alice sentada y el rostro un poco pálido - cariño ¡¿te encuentras bien?!

Ali - cariño, si estoy bien, no te preocupes, me duele un poco la espalda, creo que pasé mucho tiempo de pie y esta barriga es enorme

Ne - si estás tan cansada será mejor que te quedes y no nos acompañes al entierro

Ali - pero cariño...

Ne - ¡es por tu bien! por favor complaceme en esto

Ali - está bien cariño, no quiero preocuparte más

Ne - te lo agradezco - le da un beso en su mano y otro en sus labios - nos veremos después

.

.

Es cuestión de minutos la residencia se quedó sola, todos había salido en dirección a la iglesia para ofrecer una última plegaria por el alma de Sara Legan, después sus restos fueron llevados al panteón, los hermanos se apoyaban el uno al otro; una vez que Elisa dejará sobre el ferreto el ramo que llevaba en sus manos, tornaron nuevamente a la mansión para acompañar a la familia hasta que oscureció y poco a poco se despidieron de los jóvenes.

.

.

.

.

El lunes por la mañana estaban todos tomando el desayuno para después encerrarse en el despacho George, Natham y Albert para acordar el viaje de ellos y la situación de Candy

Ge - me temo que la figura de la señorita Andrew es la mayor baza con la que están ejerciendo presión para que Estados Unidos entre en guerra

NR - mi cuñado no sabe nada acerca de la verdad sobre Blanche y Candy

Al - George, ¿existe alguna ventaja si se le hace saber la verdad al señor Poincarè?

Ge - es muy difícil de decir, de cierta manera les conviene tener a Estados Unidos ¡como aliado!

NR - señor Andrew, me temo que las cosas son más complicadas de lo que parece

Al - ¿por qué lo dice señor Reginar?

NR - en un principio pensamos que querían secuestrar a Candy para poder con ello manipular a mi cuñado, pero ella ha dicho que se unió al "Servicio Secreto Británico"... entonces puede que la hayan reconocido y por eso intentaron llevársela, porque puede que conozca o haya visto algo

Ge - cree que si se publica quién es, ¿su vida corra peligro?

NR - pienso así señor Johnson

Al - señor Reginar, ¿alguien sabe que ustedes están en américa?

NR - como recuerda señor Andrew en un principio nuestro destino era Argentina, pero de momento pensamos residir en este país hasta que sea seguro volver a Francia, esto es algo que se lo hemos confirmado a mi cuñado, si podemos mantener nuestro anonimato ella estará a salvo

Al - no me gustaría arriesgarme en ese sentido, Candy me ha dicho que desea volver con vosotros a Nueva York

NR - ¡y nosotros encantados de la vida! no tenemos ningún problema si ella desea seguir a nuestro lado

Al - es muy amable señor Reginar, en ese caso, George habrá que hacer los giros cada quince días con la asignación para Candy y los gastos en los que pueda incurrir

NR - señor Andrew, no hace falta, si aceptamos que ella vuelva con nosotros no es por conseguir dinero de usted o su familia

Al - lo siento señor Reginar, no era mi intención ofenderle, pero como entenderá ella sigue siendo mi responsabilidad, y aunque de momento no puede estar a nuestro lado quiero que tenga todo, que nada le falte, ella es muy importante para mí y para toda la familia... por consiguiente ahora ustedes también son de gran aprecio para nosotros por todo lo que habéis estado haciendo por ella desde un principio sin importar quien fuese...

NR - muchas gracias pero...

Al - señor Reginar, es la asignación que le corresponde como la heredera de los Andrew y sé que usted podrá hacer una buena administración el tiempo que ella esté con ustedes

NR - señor Andrew, ¡eso es una gran responsabilidad!

Al - con usted va la mitad de mi vida, mi tesoro más valioso, estoy más que seguro que cuidará tan bien de ella como lo ha hecho hasta ahora cuando no sabía quién era

NR - ¡me conmueve la confianza que deposita en mí señor Andrew! le prometo que la cuidaré tanto o más, como si fuese mi propia hija

Al - se lo agradezco

Ge - señor Reginar, si gusta puedo explicarle acerca de las acciones que pertenecen a la señorita Andrew para que pueda disponer de ella cuando desee, mientras el señor Andrew va a despedirse de sus sobrinos los Legan

NR - sí, gracias señor Johnson

Al - muy bien, gracias George por recordármelo, les dejo para que os organicéis mejor mientras salgo un momento, nos vemos después

NR - hasta luego señor Andrew - el rubio los deja a ambos para que coordinen y se firmen los papeles necesarios, mientras él va con la rubia a despedirse; va a buscarla hasta su habitación cuando escucha que habla con alguien, más parece un monólogo pues no se oye respuesta por lo que decide llamar a la puerta

Al - ¡hola Candy!

Ca - ¡Albeeerrt!

Al - ¿qué sucede? ¿por qué estás asustada? ¿qué travesuras estabas planeando pequeña?

Ca - ¿eh, travesura? ¡claro que no!

Al - hahahaha ¿qué te pasa? ¡¿por qué estas nerviosa?!

Ca - ¿me prometes que no te enojaras?

Al - hmmm ¿qué te traes entre manos? - se cruza de brazos y la observa detalladamente,

Ca - ehh... hmmm... ¡prométeme que no te molestaras!

Al - está bien, lo prometo

Ca - ¡de acuerdo!... ¡ya puedes salir! - anunció estrujando los nudillos de su mano, cuando escuchó un sonido familiar, un animal blanco salió de debajo de la cama y saltó a los brazos de la rubia - ayer cuando regresamos de casa de los Legan lo descubrí como polizonte en la cesta que me regalaron los niños del hogar - pero el rubio no decía nada, su semblante era serio - pensé que si la abuela lo ve de seguro le da un ataque, no quise incomodar a nadie ¡por eso lo escondí en mi cuarto! ¡por favor no te enojes!

Al - hahahahaha -su carcajada es descomunal, casi al punto del llanto -¡pequeña cómo crees! hahaha ¿¡por qué habría de enojarme!?

Ca - ¡Albeeertt! ¡menudo susto me has dado! por un momento pensé que ¡te molestaba la presencia de Clim!

Al - ¡para nada! me alegro que esté contigo, y si la abuela dice algo no te preocupes, puede estar en la casa

Ca - ¡muchas gracias Albert! - y lo abraza - me hubiese gustado haber visto a Miena pero anda con Tom comprando ganado

Al - bueno... ¡ya tienes otra excusa para volver al Hogar de Ponny!

Ca - sí, claro

Al - por cierto Candy, yo venía para que nos fuésemos a casa de los Legan

Ca - ¡cierto! estoy lista, podemos irnos cuando quieras - deja al animalito sobre la cama y se dirige a este - Clim, quédate aquí y pórtate bien, enseguida regreso - le acaricia la cabeza y el coatí hace su sonido particular dando a entender que obedecerá; ambos jóvenes salen de la mansión junto a la tía Elroy, Fleur y Archie, que encuentran al trío pelirrojo en el salón tomando el té, su semblante es triste, pero Alice transpira un poco, se acaricia la barriga debido al insistente movimiento del bebé y su dolor en la espalda - ¿se encuentra bien señora Legan? - pregunta la rubia un poco tímida, pues no le pasa desapercibido los gestos de incomodidad

Ali - ¡oh sí! no se preocupe, es sólo que se mueve mucho últimamente pero ¡ya se me pasará! si doy un pequeño paseo se me calma - la rubia mira a Fleur que enseguida se entienden con la mirada

FK - Alice, me gustaría poder hacerte un pequeño chequeo

Ali - estoy bien Fleur, no te preocupes

Al - ¿¡qué sucede cariño!? ¿por qué quieres examinarla?

FK - Albert, soy doctor y sólo quiero cerciorarme que todo vaya bien

Ca - sería bueno que se dejará examinar por la doctora Kelly, señora Legan, yo trabajé con ella un tiempo y le puedo asegurar que ¡es muy buena! - agregó Candy para darle más seguridad

Ne - Alice cariño, ¡estaré más tranquilo si ella te ve! por favor compláceme

Ali - está bien Neil, lo haré porque tú me lo pides - y haciendo caso de su marido las tres damas van al dormitorio, le toma control de la prensión, pasa sus manos sobre su vientre prominente y hace una exploración interna

FK - tal como lo sospechaba Alice, has empezado con el trabajo de parto, el bebé está tomando posición y las punzadas que sientes son las contracciones

Ali - ¿¡en serio!? - los ojos de la pelirroja se abren como platos sorprendida por la noticia

FK - ¡así es! si gustas cuando llegue el momento podemos acercarte al hospital o te podemos asistir Candy y yo

Ali - ¿¡en serio!?

FK - creo que te has quedado en shock Hehehe ¡pero sí! de momento hay que esperar, todavía no has dilatado lo suficiente y puedes tardar un poco más, pero el estar en movimiento te favorece mucho, ¡ven vamos a darles la noticia a todos! - los ojos de la joven está vidriosos y rebosantes de alegría, regresan al salón y Neil casi le fallan las piernas cuando se entera de la noticia

.

.

.

.

En Louisiana la compañía Stratford hace los preparativos para la presentación de esa noche, preparando las luces, montando los telones de los escenarios, colocando en las perchas los trajes de cada personaje para después llevarlos a los camerinos y dejando toda la utilería en su lugar. Terry frente del espejo de su tocador repasa las líneas de su diálogo mientras se coloca el maquillaje, cuando alguien llama a su puerta

Te - ¡está abierto!

KC - hola Terry, ¿puedo pasar?

Te - pasa Karen, dime ¿qué sucede?

KC - venía a ver ¿cómo estabas?

Te - estoy bien, ¿necesitas algo? me estoy preparando para la presentación

KC - precisamente por eso vine, te traigo esto - deja un vaso sobre la mesa, el castaño observa el recipiente algo confuso y busca el reflejo de ella para ver su expresión

Te - ¿para qué es?

KC - ¿confías en mí?

Te - ¿¡ahora mismo!?... ¿¡con esa cara!? ¡no estoy muy seguro si debería!

KC - ¡pues deberías! créeme ¡es por tu bien! - Terry alza una ceja incrédulo... toma el vaso y le da un par de sorbos, sabe raro, muy raro

Te - iuggg... ¿qué es esta bazofia?

KC - sabes, ¡tengo un tío que es doctor! soy su sobrina consentida y me ha explicado muchas cosas acerca de algunos fármacos y sus efectos - el rostro del castaño ¡palidece! - he estado hablando con Carl y ayudándole a preparar el personaje, con los mismo consejos que tú me diste - Terry se lleva una mano a su frente que empieza a sudar frío, ahora esta rojo y en cuestión de segundos pasa a morado, se levanta lo más rápido que puede y corre hasta el lavabo - es bueno, pero aún le falta mucho para ser como tú... qué le vamos a hacer - ella sigue hablando mientras escucha cómo su compañero devuelve lo que lleva en su estómago - pero creo que podrá hacer bien el trabajo, tu papel

Te - Karen... - logra apenas decir, en la puerta, limpiando la comisura de su boca -¿¡me has envenenado!?

KC – hahaha

.

.

.

Los masajes en la espalda le sientan muy bien, dar paseos le alivian también, a veces su marido le agobia, pero a la vez ¡lo quiere cerca! bueno realmente no sabe muy bien qué quiere, en un momento quiere cantar, al siguiente se retuerce del dolor, entonces se llena de ilusión y después da paso al pánico... sin darse cuenta el tiempo pasa dolorosamente de prisa...

Mientras su marido la tomaba de la mano y la acompañaba a caminar por el pasillo de la segunda planta pensó que se había hecho pis encima, luego paso un par de horas más hasta que el dolor le era insoportable y no se podía levantar de la cama, sentía que las piernas le podían fallar en cualquier momento.

Candy coordinó con Fleur Kelly cómo iban a proceder, prepararon todo los utensilios necesarios, mandaron a traer el bolso de médico que contaba con todo lo necesario para atender un parto, los demás ayudaban en lo que podían o como podían, aplacando sus nervios... cada vez quedaba menos para la llegada.

A las nueve de la noche había dilatado diez centímetros, la familia esperaba ansiosa en el salón, Elroy hacía punto para drenar su tensión, Archie distraía a Neil jugando ajedrez, Albert tomaba una copa de coñac mientras intentaba leer, Elisa estaba de confidencias con Candela mientras que Beatriz ayudaba a Fleur y Candy en la labor de parto

.

.

.

Había terminado el primer acto de la presentación, Robert y Karen pasaron un momento al tocador de Grandchester, antes de ir a los suyos a cambiarse, el lugar estaba tal cual antes de que empezara la obra, no había nadie más

Ro - ¡Terry! ¿¡muchacho que tal sigues!?

KC - ¿¡Terry!? - pregunto ella y de pronto escucharon como alguien devolver detrás de la puerta que da al lavabo - segundo después se asoma en la estancia

Te - ¡Robert! ¡lo siento, sigo mal! - logra decir con dificultad, a Karen la mira con ganas de estrangularla

Ro - ¡está bien no te preocupes! será mejor que vayas al médico, le diré a alguien que te lleve

Te - ¡gracias! y de verdad perdona

Ro - ya te dije que no te preocupes, la verdad es que hay dos chicos más que están así, de seguro habéis comido algo que os sentó mal en el restaurante del hotel, ¡te veo después!

Te - sí - su compañera estaba a punto de dejar el camerino cuando Terry la detiene - ¡espera Karen!... pero ¡¿cómo se te ocurre darme eso!?

KC - ¡te dije que te ayudaría!

Te - ¡mujer! ¡por poco y me matas!

KC - hahaha tranquilo que ¡no vas a morir! solo es un purgante lo que te has tomado

Te - ¿también se lo has dado a otros?

KC - ¡pues claro! si sólo te enfermabas tú sería muy sospechoso

Te - ¡con haberme comentado el plan, hubiese sido suficiente!

KC - lo siento, pero es que ¡estás perdiendo credibilidad como actor! y de seguro Robert se hubiese dado cuenta de eso y créeme que de ser así ¡hubiese sido peor!

Te - ¡ahhh Karen! ¡de verdad!

KC- ¡tranquilo! ¡ya verás que no es nada! nos vemos al regreso en el hotel - dicho esto se va dejando nuevamente al castaño solo, sabía que ella tramaba algo, ¡debió verla venir! sin duda alguna ¡debe tener mucho más cuidado con esta mujer! está más loca que una cabra; minutos después aparecía Jerry quien le acompañaría al hospital junto a los otros dos chicos, uno trabaja montando las luces y otro el escenario, todos casualmente amigos de Karen

.

.

.

.

Neil no podía estar más ansioso, miraba al reloj y la puerta cada dos por tres, seguía la partida de Archie sin mucha concentración, y de su parloteo ni se diga, la verdad no está seguro de qué es lo que están hablando... exasperado decide dejar el juego de lado y levantarse a servirse un trago de whisky, lo necesita para aplacar los nervios, el no saber de su mujer y su bebé le desespera

Al - ¡Neil, no te preocupes que ella está en buenas manos!

Ne - oh Albert, es que ¡este silencio me mata! quiero saber ¿qué pasa? ¡estar con ella!

Al - ¡no te agobies con eso! créeme de seguro la estarías pasando peor si vieras la cara de dolor y escuchar los gritos

Ne - ¡aggg como si fuese tan fácil! ¡ya me dirás tú cuando estés en mi lugar! - comenta molesto y se cruza de brazos, Albert solo se ríe, en ese momento se abre la puerta del salón y todos se giran para ver quién entra, la decepción es más que evidente en el rostro de los presentes

Eli - ¡vayaa! no pensé que fuese tan incómoda mi presencia

Ne - ¡Elisa! no es eso, simplemente pensamos que era alguien con noticias

Eli - ¡tranquilo hermanito! ¡ya le quedan menos gritos a esa mujer! - intenta bromear un poco

Ne - ¡Elisaaaa!

Eli - hay de verdad ¡qué angustias estás hecho! ¿¡por qué no mejor me sirves una copa para brindar por ti!? - su hermano hace lo que le pide de muy mala gana, cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir y ante ellos aparece Beatriz Ramirez Itza - ¿qué sucede?

BRI - ya... ya nació... es - todos se levanta y acercan hasta donde ella ansiosos de escuchar la nueva noticia

Ne -¡¿ya nació?! ¿¡están bien!?

BRI - sí, es...

Eli - ¡oh por favor! ¡habla ya mujer! Y dinos ¿¡qué es!? 

.

.

(Si por favor Beatriz, dinos qué es y cómo se llama! 😊😊😊😊😊😉😉😉)

continuaraaa


	13. Capítulo 12

_**Parte 12**_

Había sido todo tan alucinante desde un principio, con nervios de acero había ayudado a la doctora Kelly a preparar lo necesario para el parto, es como si su mente se sacudiera el polvo, alisara sus pliegues y se pusiera en marcha como si nada; esterilizó cada pieza metálica que había sacado Fleur del maletín, con los recursos que disponía organizó todo como si estuviese en un hospital

Ca - muy bien Alice, lo estás haciendo muy bien - le limpia el sudor en la frente de la mujer y la alienta - dentro de poco tendrás en tus manos a tu bebé

Ali - ahhhh, ¡dueleeee!

Ca - ¡respira! ¡ya pasará esta contracción!

FK - muy bien Candy, pongámonos a la obra - se acercaba una doctora muy tranquila secándose las manos, le acomoda las piernas para poder tener mejor acceso - ya le veo la cabeza, en la siguiente contracción tendrás que pujar Alice

Ca - muy bien ¡sigue así!

Ali – aaaaahhhhhh

.

.

.

.

Estaba seguro que si Karen fuera hombre ya la habría estrangulado por haberle dado ese brebaje sin siquiera consultarle o haberle advertido, lo que menos le faltaba en estos momentos era estar devolviendo hasta la bilis, con el pésimo humor que tenía era suficiente; después que lo vieran en el hospital habían regresado al hotel junto a los chicos que también habían sido engañados por la morena.

.

Ahora se encuentra mucho mejor, para borrarse un poco el sabor amargo de su boca encendió un cigarro y se recostó sobre la cama tal cual estaba vestido, cruzando los pies por los tobillos y llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza para apoyarla como almohada mientras piensa en lo único que le devuelve la calma y lo atormenta en la distancia

Te - Candy... me pregunto ¿¡qué estarás haciendo!?... si te contase lo que me ha hecho esta Karen ¡de seguro le querrás saltar a la yugular!

.

.

.

.

.

En casa de los Andrew la familia Reginar está en el salón esperando que sus anfitriones regresen, habían avisado que tardarían un poco más en volver por lo que no podrían tomar el tren a Chicago este día; Nadia estaba sentada frente del piano tocando a petición de su madre mientras Mauricio estaba cerca de ella observándola y dándole la vuelta a la hoja con la partitura en cuanto era necesario para que pudiera seguir con la melodía

HR - querido... lamento que nuestro viaje se haya extendido más de lo planeado

NR - no tienes de qué preocuparte Hellem, quién nos hubiera dicho que gracias a eso Blanche recuperaría la memoria

HR - tienes razón, me alegro mucho por ella porque al fin sabe quién es, pero por otro lado me apena tener que alejarme de ella, ahora que ha recuperado a su familia se quedará con ellos en Chicago de seguro

NR - pues déjame decirte cielo, que las cosas no serán así... de momento

HR - ¿¡qué quieres decir Natham!?

NR - tranquila mujer, no es nada grave simplemente que el señor Andrew me comentó que ella quiere regresar con nosotros a New York...

HR - ¿¡es enserio lo que me dices!?

NR - sí, cuando hablamos en el despacho me lo hizo saber, ¿qué te parece la idea?

HR - ¡pues me encanta!

Lo - ¿¡qué es lo que te encanta madre!?

HR - me ha dicho tu padre que Candy ¡vuelve con nosotros a New York! - le comenta muy feliz a su hijo, la noticia le hinchaba su corazón de alegría, quería tanto a la rubia

Lo - ¿¡eso es... es bueno no!?

NR - hahahaha por así decirlo, como de momento ella debe seguir siendo Blanche hasta nuevo aviso, seguirá con nosotros

HR - ¡por mí puede quedarse el tiempo que ella quiera! no tengo problema de ¡cuidar de mi pequeña!

Lo - ¡yo estoy de acuerdo con mamá!

NR - me alegra oírles decir eso, cuando lleguemos a Chicago debo reunirme con el señor Andrew para revisar unos documentos, así que en dos o tres días más regresaremos a nuestra casa

Lo - está bien papá, podemos visitar la ciudad mientras tanto, ir al museo, al teatro...

HR - hahahaha eso está bien

NR - Hellem cariño puedes aprovechar y hacer lo que más te gusta, ir de compras y cuando lleguemos a casa veremos de buscar un colegio o tutor para los chicos, ya queda menos para hacer la presentación de ellos

HR - es cierto, habrá que ir organizando la puesta de largo de mi querida Nadia

Lo - hahahaha ¡pobres! ya se les terminó las vacaciones

HR - ¡y tú señorito! deberías ir pensando ¡qué hacer con la señorita Lawler! desde que estamos en América ¡no le has escrito ni una carta!

Lo - ¡mamá! - reprocha el joven sintiendo que los colores se le suben al rostro - pero ¿¡cómo sabes eso!?

HR - hahahaha ¡soy tu madre! a mí ¡no se me escapa nada! - le guiña un ojo maliciosa - es buena chica, no le vayas a hacer daño

Lo - mamáaaa...

NR - déjalo tranquilo mujer, pero eso si Loan, si le haces daño ¡me molestaré mucho contigo!

Lo - ¿¡tú también papá!? ¡está bien! prometo ser un niño bueno - acepta rendido

HR - así me gusta mi niño - le acaricia el rostro al joven cuando en ese momento aparece la mucama

Do - perdonen que los interrumpa, pero la cena esta lista

NR - muchas gracias señorita, enseguida vamos

.

.

.

.

Neil no podía estar más ansioso, miraba al reloj y la puerta cada dos por tres, seguía la partida de Archie sin mucha concentración, y de su parloteo ni se diga, la verdad no está seguro de qué es lo que está hablando... exasperado decide dejar el juego de lado y levantarse a servirse un trago de whisky, lo necesita para aplacar los nervios, el no saber de su mujer y su bebé le desespera, se acerca Albert con la intención de distraerlo con una conversación mientras llegan noticias, en ese momento se abre la puerta del salón y todos se giran para ver quién entra, la decepción es más que evidente en el rostro de ellos

Eli - ¡vayaa! no pensé que fuese tan incómoda mi presencia

Ne - ¡Elisa! Hermana no es eso, simplemente pensamos que era alguien con noticias

Eli - ¡tranquilo hermanito! ya le quedan menos gritos a esa mujer - intenta bromear un poco

Ne - ¡Elisaaaa!

Eli - hay de verdad ¡qué angustias estás hecho! ¿¡por qué no mejor me sirves una copa para brindar por ti!? - su hermano hace lo que le pide de muy mala gana, cuando la puerta se vuelve a abrir y ante ellos aparece Beatriz Ramirez Itza - ¿qué sucede?

BRI - ya... ya nació... es - todos se levanta y acercan hasta donde ella ansiosos de escuchar la nueva noticia

Al - ¿¡ya termino!?

Ne - ¡¿ya nació?! ¿¡están bien!?

BRI - sí, es...

Eli - ¡oh por favor! ¡habla ya mujer! Y dinos ¿¡qué es!? - espeta un poco molesta y a la vez curiosa Elisa

BRI - ¡es una niña! - y los suspiros de alegría se oyó en el salón, Neil ni lento ni perezoso se fue corriendo hasta la habitación donde sabe que está su mujer, dejando a los demás hablando con la nana de Candela para que les cuente los detalles; antes de que pudiese llamar la puerta esta se abre y de ahí sale una rubia muy sonriente

Ca - ¡Neil, muchas felicidades! es una niña muy preciosa

Ne - ¡gracias Candy! ¿cómo están? ¿¡puedo verlas!?

Ca - están bien, no debes preocuparte - se hace a un lado para que él pase a saludar, sobre la cama está ya con mejor semblante pero de seguro cansada su querida Alice, entre sus brazos sostiene un bulto blanco, a medida que se acerca puede distinguir una cabecita sobresalir de las mantas que está pegada del pecho de su mujer, la mirada se le nubla, el corazón le late a mil por hora y siente que las piernas le pueden fallar en cualquier momento

Ne - ¡Alice! - logra apenas esbozar al estar parada frente de ella, la mirada de su mujer le dice que está en el mismo estado de felicidad que él - mi amor ¡me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo! - se agacha para darle un beso en los labios y otro en la cabeza de su hija

Ali - ¡mi amor! ¡tú me has dado la mejor de las dichas! - separa su pecho de la pequeña boca e intenta moverla para ofrecerla a su marido - ... cariño, te presento a tu hija

Ne - ¡mi amor!... ¡es la niña más hermosa! - la toma con cuidado entre sus manos y se sienta al lado de ella en la cama - eres ¡una preciosa princesa! tu mamá y tu papá están muy felices de tenerte con nosotros...

Ali - sabes, el día que tu madre hizo las paces conmigo

Ne - recuerdo que la vi acariciarte el vientre - a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de ese momento, había dado las indicaciones para avisar a la familia para que supieran del fallecimiento inminente de su madre, y la paz que sintió cuando la vio hablar con su esposa sin rastro de odio o maldad, le había dicho algo que no logró escuchar y luego pasaba su débil mano sobre la barriga

Ali - me dijo que estaba muy feliz de que pronto fueses papá y que tendríamos una niña, estaba muy orgullosa de tí

Ne - ¿en serio te dijo eso?

Ali - sí... por cierto, ¿qué nombre le pondremos a nuestra hija? - ambos observan a la pequeña que está en brazos de su padre, soltando un suspiro al unísono

Ne - ¡¿qué te parece Sara?! - comenta medio gracioso se vuelve a mirar a su mujer y esta le sonríe dulcemente y casi puede ver que arruga un poco la frente...

En el salón todos están contentos por la pareja cuando Candice y Fleur se unen a ellos, Elisa había mandado a que trajesen copas y champagne para celebrar, estaba tan feliz por su querido hermano, cuando este aparece por la puerta con la bebé en brazos

Ne - familia, tengo el honor de presentarles a... mi querida hija ¡Amalia Legan Reyes!

Eli - ¿¡Amalia!? - repite Elisa como evaluando el nombre a la vez que se acerca hasta donde él está como los demás - mmm ¡me gusta! Amalia Legan, preciosa ¡bienvenida a la familia! soy tu tía Elisa - acaricia la mejilla suave y rosada de la pequeña

El - muchas felicidades Neil, es una niña muy preciosa

Ne - muchas gracias tía Elroy...

Ar - ¡felicidades primo! al menos la pequeña se parece más a tu mujer que a ti hahaha

Ne - hahaha ¡este Archy! pero la verdad es que sí, por una vez ignoraré tus bromas porque has dicho algo ¡muy cierto!

Al - ¡muchas felicidades Neil!

Ne - gracias Albert - la pequeña entre sus brazos se empieza a remover y a quejarse

Ca - será mejor que ambos regresen con Alice

Ne - sí, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en estos momentos

Al - no tienes porque darlas Neil, ¡somos familia! ahora ve y disfruta de la tuya, nosotros nos iremos

Ne - ¡muchas gracias por todo! nos veremos después... - se va junto a su mujer que descansa en la alcoba, su hermana se despide de los demás; puede que ese día hubiese sido muy triste, quizás hasta con la intención de borrarlo del calendario, pero no, la pequeña Amalia no quiso que fuese así y un Lunes 05 de Febrero a las diez menos tres minutos había nacido en la misma casa que su padre con la intención de devolverle la alegría a su vida y una que otra preocupación en cuanto empezará a crecer.

.

.

.

.

A media mañana del martes la compañía de teatro Stratford prosigue con su calendario de actividades como si nada, Terry como siempre se encontraba a solas observando por la ventana del tren el paisaje añorando la presencia de cierta persona, suelta un suspiro pesado

KC - ¿cómo estás?

Te - Karen... estoy bien, he sobrevivido a tu plan perverso

KC - hahahahaha ¿todavía sigues molesto?

Te - ¿¡qué se te ofrece Karen!?

KC - hay no me hables así ¡tan serio! venga sonríe, ¡que fue por tu bien!

Te - ¿por mi bien? ¿¡qué tiene que ver un purgante con mi bien!?

KC - ¡por supuesto! te dije que te ¡ayudaría a volver pronto con tu querida! ¿¡lo olvidas!?

Te - te agradezco la intención pero me gustaría llegar de una pieza si no es mucho pedir - sigue observado a través por la ventana

KC - hahahahaha, por cierto ¿sabes a dónde vamos?

Te - Nashville...

KC - sí ya lo sé, pero bueno a lo que me refiero es que cuando lleguemos ahí no deshagas tus maletas vale

Te - ¿¡por qué!? - se vuelve a mirar a la joven con una ceja levantada en señal de total de desconfianza

KC - ¡ahs! pues por la sencilla razón de que no pierdas el tiempo, tardarás un día en llegar a New York

Te - pero la gira aún no termina

KC - tranquilo, no pasa nada tú simplemente acabarás antes, ¿¡confías en mí!?

Te - ¡NO! - contestó abruptamente presa del pánico y del recuerdo

KC - hahahahahaha ya verás que después de esto ¡me lo agradecerás! podrás ir a espantarle los pretendientes a la señorita Reginar

Te - ¿¡qué estás tramando Karen!?

KC - ¡te lo diré en su momento! bueno nos vemos luego - decía con la intención de dejarlo a solas

Te - ¡Kareeen! - la toma de la mano para evitar que salga del cubículo - ¡me vas a decir ahora mismo qué estás planeando! no quiero terminar otra vez devolviendo las tripas o ¡peor aún! ¡en trozos!

KC - hahaha ¡qué dramático eres!... está bien, te lo diré pero si sale mal será tu culpa - vuelve a cerrar la puerta y se sienta al lado de él para hablar lo más bajo posible - espero que lo hagas igual de bien cuando te toque

Te - ¿¡me toque el qué Karen!?...

.

.

.

.

Finalmente han regresado a Chicago, se sienten cansados del viaje, el estrés y las emociones. La tía Elroy siente el achaque de sus viejos huesos por lo que decide retirarse a descansar, Albert debía ponerse al día con respecto a los negocios de los Andrew por lo que con George fueron a las oficinas centrales, los demás se quedaron compartiendo en el salón hasta que llegase la hora de la cena después de eso los gemelos se fueron a jugar con la rubia a su recamara junto a Clim

.

.

.

.

KC - venga ¡¿estás listo!?

Te - ¿¡ehh!? Karen me parece que ¡te estás pasando con tus ideas!

KC - ¡oye! te dije que es por tu bien, eres actor ¿¡no!? ¡sabrás hacerlo! - se cruza de brazos para ponerse seria - no te quería contar nada pero tu insististe

Te - ¡sí, menos mal que lo hice! no me quiero ni imaginar cómo pensabas hacerlo sin dejarme medio muerto

KC - por lo visto ¡tengo más confianza en ti, que tú mismo!

Te - ¡¿confianza dices?! si casi me pides que ¡me suicide!

KC - hahahaha ¡deja de ser tan dramático! lo tengo todo controlado, el éxito depende ahora de ¡que tan buen actor seas!

Te - Kareeenn... - suspira, observa a su derredor por si viene alguien, nadie por el pasillo, ambos están de pie cerca de la escalera para bajar a la segunda planta

KC - ¡recuerda! esto lo haces ¡por amor! para que nadie te quite a tu preciosa rubia... ¿¡listo!?

Te - está bien, hagámoslo - respira profundo un par de veces para calmar los nervios y recordar los consejos de la clase de actuación, de repente todo da vueltas a su derredor, cierra los ojos para no marearse más, un grito se oye a lo lejos, esa es Karen haciendo su parte

KC - ¡ahhhh, Terryyyy! ¡ayuda! por favor ¡que alguien me ayude! - unas puertas de las habitaciones cercanas se abren mostrando a unos curiosos, pasos presurosos se acercan hasta donde ellos están, sus rostros palidecen al ver al joven castaño desvanecido al pie de las escaleras

Ro - ¡Terry! ¿¡qué ha pasado!?

KC - Robert ¡qué bueno que apareces! ¡por favor ayúdame! creo que Terry se ha caído por las escaleras

Ro - ¡rápido Marc! pide ayuda médica, que venga una ambulancia - bajan corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar junto al cuerpo, este no responde al llamado de Robert ni de Karen, parecen minutos eternos - oh señor ¡ella me va a matar! ¡más vale Terry que no te mueras! - suplicaba ansioso temiendo la reacción de su amiga Eleanor cuando se enterase de lo sucedido; se fueron al hospital y esperaron a que el doctor apareciera en cualquier momento para comunicar el diagnóstico

Dr - buenas noches

Ro - ¡doctor! dígame ¿cómo está?

Dr - el señor Grandchester está bien, solo tiene un hombro dislocado y se ha hecho daño en el pie derecho, ni un golpe grave, pero no podrá seguir actuando de momento, debe guardar reposo por quince días

Ro - ohhh ¡gracias al cielo! muchas gracias doctor, ¿podemos pasar a verlo?

Dr - por supuesto, adelante - este abre la puerta para dejar pasar a Marc, Robert y Karen, esta última le hace un guiño al doctor y termina de ingresar, en la habitación Terry está sentado con un cabestrillo en su brazo izquierdo y un vendaje escandaloso en su pie derecho

Ro - Terry muchacho ¡menudo susto nos diste!

Te - lo siento mucho Robert - se moría de vergüenza, se sentía tan mal de hacerle pasar por todo esto, cuando él se porta tan bien... esta Karen es una exagerada, lleva el dramatismo en las venas, actriz tenía que ser

KC - me alegra ver que estas bien Terry, me asusté cuando te ví tirado en el suelo

Te - perdona por haberte asustado Karen

Ro - lo importante es que estás bien... aunque por lo visto el doctor ha dicho que debes guardar reposo por quince días, me temo que no podrás seguir la gira con nosotros - el castaño no dice nada, se lleva una mano a la cabeza ocultando su rostro - le diré a uno de los chicos de montaje que te acompañe de regreso a Nueva York

Te - ¡oh no por favor! no hace falta Robert

Ro - ¡ni hablar! en tu estado no puedes valerte solo, debe ir alguien contigo

KC - perdona que me entrometa Robert, pero yo tengo un primo en esta ciudad, podría pedirle el favor especial de que acompañe a Terry hasta Nueva York

Ro - ¿estás segura Karen?

KC - por supuesto, no habrá problema te lo puedo asegurar

Ro - te lo agradezco mucho, me encargaré de buscar los billetes

KC - oh déjame encargarme de eso, debes ir a firmar los papeles de alta de Terry, además tienes que preparar todo para la presentación de la obra

Ro - está bien, lo dejo en tus manos... Terry me alegro que estés bien, nos vemos al regreso - le da una suave palmada en el hombro y se dispone al salir del lugar

Te - sí, hasta luego Robert y de nuevo lo siento mucho

Ro - deja de disculparte muchacho, que no ha sido tu culpa - cuando finalmente están solos Karen y Terry respiran aliviados

KC - en hora buena Terry, ¡lo has hecho muy bien!

Te - Karen, me sabe tan mal engañar a Robert de esta manera

KC - hahahaha Terry, se te olvida que es Robert Hathaway, si finges cualquier dolor o golpe se hubiese dado cuenta enseguida y eso hubiese sido peor

Te - ¿¡peor que fingir que me caigo por las escaleras!?

KC - hahaha era la única manera de que pudieses regresar antes con tu amada

Te - mujer, ¡me das miedo! ¡pobre del hombre que se case contigo!

KC - hahahaha prometo que para ese entonces me portaré bien

Te - sea quien sea, se merece un monumento por tener que soportar tus travesuras

KC - hahahaha ¡tan lindo!

Dr - muy bien, ¿¡cómo sigue el enfermo!? - hace presencia nuevamente el doctor que había atendido anteriormente a Terry

KC - ¡muchas gracias primito! lo has hecho muy bien, a veces creo que debiste haberte dedicado mejor a la actuación en vez de la medicina

Dr - hahaha como siempre, pero me temo que disfruto mucho de mi trabajo, ¿cómo se encuentra señor Grandchester?

Te - bien gracias, ¿ya me puedo quitar todo esto?

KC - ¡oh, no! será mejor que lo lleves puesto hasta que ya estés en el tren, por si alguien del teatro te ve - el castaño solo resopló molesto

Dr - hahahaha lo compadezco señor Grandchester, sé que mi prima es un poco excéntrica cuando de hacer travesuras se trata

Te - ¡y que lo diga!

KC - ehhh ¡que os estoy escuchando!

Te - por eso lo decimos! hahahahahahaha

Dr - bueno aquí te dejo el billete de tren que me pediste

KC - gracias primito

Te - muchas gracias doctor y perdone las molestias causadas

Dr - no tienen por qué darlas, me gusta ayudar a mi prima... espero que vengas a pasar unos días con la familia, nos tienes abandonados

KC - en vacaciones, lo prometo

Dr - está bien, te tomo la palabra, hasta luego, un gusto conocerlo señor Grandchester

Te - lo mismo digo...

Dr - Darren

Te - Darren, mucho gusto, hasta la próxima ojalá que sea en mejores condiciones

Dr - así espero, hasta luego - deja a los chicos para poder seguir con su trabajo

KC - muy bien vamos, Marc llegará a la estación con tu equipaje

.

.

.

.

Habían ido el museo de la ciudad, también fue a visitar a su amiga Anny para contarle acerca de su viaje en Lakewood, el jueves por la mañana fue con su madre de compras y por la tarde tomaron el té con la abuela, sobre todo era extraño que Terry no diera señales de vida, tampoco tenía donde llamarle pues no sabía en qué ciudad se encontraba

Na - ¡hola!

Ca - ¡Nadia, hola!

Na - ¿quieres que leamos un rato?

Ca - ¡me encantará! vamos - se van a la habitación de los mellizos donde comparte risas, juegos y bromas, hasta caer dormida en el momento de la lectura debido al desvelo auto impuesto por no saber nada de él, cuando se despierta es pasada la media noche y se encuentra en su propia cama, de seguro ha sido Loan quien la llevó hasta ahí, se levanta y ve un telegrama en su tocador, con manos temblorosas lo abre, es de Terry

_Querida Candy_

_Tienes razón ¡no puedo esperar más para empezar a vivir! quiero estar contigo_

_¡Te veo pronto!_

_Att: T.G.G_

En el sobre se anexa un billete... 1... 2... 3... 4... por fin reacciona y cae en cuenta, el tren sale a primera hora de la mañana del viernes, su corazón late desbocado, ¡por fin va a ver a su querido Terry! sin darle muchas vueltas hace una pequeña maleta, escribe una nota.

.

Llevada por la ansiedad antes de que salieran los primero rayos de sol, Candy se dirige a la estación, busca su asiento y espera a que la máquina se ponga en marcha

.

Ya no habría más dolor ni distancia entre los dos, ¡finalmente llegaba el ansiado momento del encuentro con su amor!. La máquina emprende su marcha a las 6:55 a.m hasta que el tren se detiene en la ciudad de Nueva York catorce horas después, ella baja al andén cuando escucha su voz varonil tan inconfundible llamándola

Te - ¡CANDY!

Ca - ¡Terry! - sale corriendo a su encuentro y se abraza fuertemente a él, este la hace girar un par de veces sin importar la gente que está a su derredor los observe, la deposita en el suelo y observa su rostro deslumbrante, es tan bella, con su pulgar acaricia su mejía por el lugar donde se había deslizado una lágrima, sentía un nudo en su garganta de la dicha por tener cerca a Candy, entre cierra sus ojos y se acerca para poder besarla, no se da cuenta que una mano a tapado la boca de ella y sus labios chocan con un libro

Lo - ehhhh ¡alto ahí parejita! - sorprendido abre los ojos y detrás de la rubia se encuentra Loan - se puede saber ¿qué pensabas hacer Grandchester?

Te - ¡Lo... Loan! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás?

Lo - ¡no muy bien! Es increíble que hayas hecho venir a mi hermana ella sola en un viaje tan pesado

Ca - ¡Loan! ¡¿Cómo has llegado aquí?!

Lo - ¡en tren! - la rubia pone los ojos en blanco un segundo ante la obviedad de la respuesta - Albert te vio salir de tu habitación de manera muy sospechosa y silenciosa, revisó la nota que dejaste y me pidió que te acompañase, nuestros padres vendrán mañana

Te - perdona por tantas inconvenientes causados Loan, déjame que os invite a cenar

Lo - aceptaría de muy buena gana Terry, pero la verdad es que estoy cansado por el viaje quizás otro día

Te - entonces permíteme que les acerque hasta el hotel donde os quedaréis

Lo - no hace falta, gracias, nos iremos a casa

Te - ¿a vuestra casa?

Lo - sí claro, quizás no lo sabes pero ahora rentamos una casa, ya no iremos a Argentina, nos quedamos aquí en estados Unidos ¿verdad hermanita?

Ca - cierto - respondió entre tímida y apenada con Terry y Loan

Te - ¡eso es una buena noticia! Entonces os acercó hasta la casa

Lo - muchas gracias - el castaño tomó la maleta de la rubia y fueron hasta el coche rojo aparcado en una esquina lejos de la estación, Loan se interpuso entre ellos dos y era quien llevaba la conversación, Candy por un momento se molestó pues se supone que era el reencuentro con su amor pero su hermano lo estaba estropeando todo

.

La sorpresa de Terry fue enorme al darse cuenta que la nueva residencia de la familia Reginar era muy cerca de la casa de su madre, Loan le contó qué fue Eleanor quién les ayudó a encontrar la casa y que se habían mudado ahí el día del cumpleaños de Blanche. La pareja por más que quiso poder disfrutar de un momento a solas no le fue posible después de tomar la cena con ellos los deja a solas y prometió a pasar el día siguiente a visitarlos

Lo - señorita... usted y yo tenemos que hablar


	14. Capítulo 13

_**Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Bieeeenn… ¡ay pero qué infantil sonó eso!**_

_**Hahahaha… espero que se hayan reída tanto como yo.**_

_**Bueno, aquí les dejo la siguiente parte, sé que está la mar de emocionante, es un gran cambio de género. Os aseguro que amaréis mucho NTN3 tanto como yo. **_

_**Lamento tener un poco abandonada la historia, es verano y las vacaciones me dicen "hazme caso" hehehe, bueno que quería deciros que intentaré terminar esto antes de que acabe el mes para así poder dedicarme a MS y AA que me tienen impaciente, muchas gracias por el tiempo que tomas para leer esta historia, sin importar en qué esquina del mundo te encuentres, y aunque no comente, gracias igualmente, y a ustedes Selenityneza y Perth77 gracias por su paciencia.**_

_**Att: Cherry**_

_**.**_

_**Parte 13**_

_Querido diario:_

_Estos días sí que eran emocionantes, cada dos por tres debemos viajar a una ciudad diferente y todo es un subir y bajar desde que ha terminado Enero. Finalmente regresamos a su casa, o la que va a ser nuestra casa, mamá ha dicho que recibiré clases todo este tiempo y después de cumplir los 16 años organizaría mi fiesta de presentación... pero hay algo que no termino de entender, es que mis padres han organizado la partida hacía New York desde temprano, ni siquiera me dio tiempo a preparar mi equipaje, mientras tomábamos el desayuno papá había irrumpido dando la orden un poco molesto, pero más extraño aún es que cuando fui en busca de Blanche esta no estaba, ni Loan... adiós Chicago._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sin duda alguna es una mujer muy bella, sigue haciendo esos gestos que tanto le agradan, siempre tan expresiva a la hora de hablar, cuando está con ella se siente tan bien que no hay razones para obviar el hecho de que la necesita en su vida. La puerta de la casa se había cerrado y la oscuridad reinaba en la calle, el corazón le late intensamente al ser consciente que se tiene que alejar, pero no pasa nada, ahora ya sabe a dónde debe volver; enciende el motor de su coche y se marcha hacia su departamento

Lo - señorita, usted y yo tenemos que hablar... - Candy se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras, da un paso atrás por el temor - ¿tienes idea de lo que has hecho?... eso fue algo muy arriesgado

Ca - yo... yo lo siento, no lo pensé - nunca antes había visto a Loan tan serio, segundos antes había estado muy bromista con Terry pero ahora era otro, se había cruzado de brazos, ha bajado un poco el rostro como sopesando las palabras que debía decir, cierra los ojos

Lo - debes entender que eres una dama, cualquier desalmado querrá acercarse para hacerte daño o secuestrarte, no puedes actuar de manera precipitada sin analizar tus actos, tienes una familia de la cual dependes y debes consultar antes de hacer algo por el estilo, te puedes imaginar ¿¡cómo se siente mamá o papá cuando se enteraron!? - levantó la mirada y ahora era ella quien tenía la mirada baja, sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo... tal vez había sido un poco duro con ella -... Candy no me malinterpretes, simplemente estoy diciendo que no puedes hacer lo mismo que has hecho hoy, no que no puedas verte con Grandchester, ese es otro punto que se tratará cuando papá y mamá lleguen; no entiendo qué te ha pasado, nunca habías hecho algo similar, salir sin decirle nada a nadie como una fugitiva

Ca - lo siento...

Lo - debes entender, que las niñas de buena familia no hacen eso, no salen solas a horas inapropiadas para encontrarse con un hombre, sea quien sea ese hombre, tu reputación está en juego, y tú mi querida hermana, perteneces a dos familias respetables, es hora que te comportes como se debe - se acerca hasta ella y la abraza y siente el ligero temblor que la invade en ese instante - nadie quiere que te pase nada malo, pero hay formas y formas de hacer las cosas, hagamos bien las cosas y verás que no habrá problema en nada

Ca - lo siento mucho por haberte preocupado - había recordado los días que estuvo secuestrada y que estuvo a punto de perder su vida, tenía razón, alguien podría haberla raptado y se hubiesen dado cuenta muy tarde, no podía actuar de manera tan impulsiva como antes, ahora es una dama

Lo - me alegra saber que estás bien y lo has entendido, ahora vamos a descansar, estoy hecho polvo... vamos pequeña, necesitas reponer fuerzas para la bronca que te espera mañana

Ca - ¿¡estás seguro!?

Lo - ¡sin duda! ya te digo yo, que papá no estará nada contento, pero tranquila solo te encerrará en la torre un año o dos, ¡cosa de nada!

Ca - ¡Loan!

Lo - hahahahahahahahahaha - ya un poco más calmados subieron a sus recamaras mientras ella analizaba sus palabras.

La emoción era tal que le fue difícil a ambos pegar ojo en toda la noche, Candy recostada sobre su lado derecho observaba el lado vacío de su cama imaginando al dueño de esos ojos azules que la tenía hechizada, deseando tenerlo frente de sí para poder tocarlo, extiende su mano creyendo que lograría acariciar el rostro del hombre que la mira dulcemente; era frustrante no haberle dado todos esos besos y caricias que tenía reservada para ella, adoraba como esas enormes esmeraldas lo observaban con fascinación, apoyado sobre su lado izquierdo en su cama estira su mano como si fuese capaz de alcanzar el rostro de la rubia y acariciar su mejilla, sueltan un suspiro, cierran los ojos e intentan dormir.

.

.

.

Finalmente habían llegado, el viaje había sido un poco pesado y tedioso pero gracias al señor Andrew había podido conseguir camarotes con literas para poder descansar en el trayecto hacia New York; cuando llegó al comedor encontró al rubio disfrutando de una taza de café mientras hojeaba el periódico, había comenzado a desayunar cuando este le comunicó que Candy había partido temprano, al parecer había ido al encuentro de Terry, le explico un poco el tipo de relación que había entre ellos desde que se conocieron en Londres y que para su tranquilidad había osado en pedirle a Loan que la acompañase, luego fueron a su despacho donde el señor Johnson se había presentado con los billetes del tren para que pudiesen ir tras Candy como de seguro sabía tenía intenciones de hacer, firmó los últimos papeles que habían quedado pendiente.

Cuando entraron en la casa, Philip el mayordomo les comunicó que sus hijos habían llegado la noche anterior, solicitó que Louis preparará el desayuno, mientras iría a cambiarse, lo primero que debía hacer era hablar con Blanche, su esposa no decía nada pues sabía muy bien lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su marido. Una hora después estaba en su despacho revisando unos documentos y guardando otros en una carpeta cuando se acerca Hellem hasta donde él está

HR - cariño, el desayuno está listo

NR - ¿ya se levantaron los chicos? - ella ya sabía a quién se refería exactamente

HR - creo que no

NR - pues levántalos, quiero hablar con ellos

HR - está bien, pero por favor no te vayas a exceder - su marido no contestó nada, pero seguía con el semblante serio, no añadió nada más y fue hasta la alcoba de Candy cuando vio en el pasillo a su hijo caminando perezosamente - buenos días mi amor, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Lo - ¡hola mamá! ¡buenos días! - deposita un beso en su mejilla - ... bien gracias, ¿qué tal el viaje?

HR - un poco pesado pero sin contratiempo, por cierto cielo, tu padre quiere hablar contigo, te espera en el despacho

Lo - ¿está de ogro?

HR - un poco - le dice sonriente mientras le guiña un ojo

Lo - está bien iré a ver qué quiere - camina de manera despreocupada mientras entrelaza sus dedos detrás de su cuello y su madre entra a la habitación de su hermana

HR - ¡buenos díaaas! ¡es hora de levantarse! - muy alegre corre las cortinas para que entre más luz - vamos dormilonaaaa

Ca - mmmmm aaaaaa - se estira en toda su amplitud en la cama antes de abrir sus ojos - mmmm ¡mamáaaa! buenos días

HR - ¡hola pequeña! ¿has descansado bien?

Ca - un poco, gracias, ¿¡cuándo has llegado!? - se irgue hasta quedar sentada

HR - ¡hoy, hace una hora! vamos levántate tu padre quiere hablar contigo

Ca - ¿¡está molesto!?

HR - no estuvo bien lo que hiciste - habla de espaldas a ella mientras observa como la nieve tiene cubierto todo el jardín - así que será mejor que te vistas pronto y vayas con él

Ca -sí, enseguida - con los nervios a flor de piel y manos temblorosas se cambia el pijama y va corriendo hasta el despacho, se detiene frente de la puerta y respirar un par de veces antes de llamar, una voz seca se escucha que la invita a pasar, con temor asoma su rostro, los ve y saluda - bu... buenos días

NR - toma asiento por favor - Natham estaba sentado frente de su escritorio y Loan apoyado en el borde del ventanal, de brazos cruzados mirando al exterior

Ca - yo... - su disculpa quedó interrumpida cuando él levantó la mano para indicarle que parara

NR - se puede saber ¿a quién le pediste permiso para salir el día de ayer?

Ca - ¿¡co... cómo!?

NR - has salido de la casa sin decirle nada a nadie, se puede saber en ¿qué estabas pensando? me parece un comportamiento inaceptable jovencita, nosotros ¡no te hemos enseñado eso! eres nuestra hija y nos preocupamos por ti, no te imaginas el dolor que nos hubieses causado si te hubiera pasado algo

Ca - yo... yo

NR - puede que te sientas un poco confundida, pero tengo entendido que decidiste estar con nosotros, no por el nombre sino porque nos quieres como familia, ahora perteneces a nuestra familia, no estás sola, por lo tanto tu bienestar y seguridad es mi preocupación, aunque no lleves mi sangre no quiere decir que no te quiera como hija y como tal quiero que sepas que ¡estás castigada!

Ca- ¿¡castigada!?

NR - así es jovencita, estarás dos semanas sin salir a la calle, y sólo lo harás si tu madre o yo lo vemos necesario

Ca - pe... pero

NR - ¡nada de peros! ese es tu castigo por haber salido sola de la casa de tu padre sin haber avisado al señor Andrew o a mí - en ese momento llaman a la puerta y con disgusto atiende - estoy ocupado

HR - perdona que te interrumpa, pero el señor Grandchester está aquí y quiere hablar con Blanche

NR - hazlo pasar - los rostros de los hermanos se observan temerosos de lo que puede pasar

Te - ¡bu... buenos días! - esto no se lo esperaba, el semblante del señor Reginar es muy serio, Candy y Loan están más que nerviosos, ¿¡qué estará pasando!?

NR - buenos días señor Grandchester, me temo que ¿viene a disculparse por su comportamiento inapropiado de estos días atrás?

Te - ¿cómo dice?

NR - tengo entendido que está interesado en mi hija Blanche, ¿no es así? - el castaño mueve la cabeza de forma afirmativa, no es capaz de decir nada pues necesita digerir todo lo que está pasando - pero la forma de proceder no es la más adecuada, ni mucho menos lo que hizo esta última vez, mandando un billete de tren para encontrarse con ella - una destello pasó fugazmente en los ojos del actor, ahora entendía lo que quería decir

Te - mi más sinceras disculpas señor Reginar, admito mi comportamiento inapropiado...

Ca - pero Terry

Te - no Candy, él tiene razón, debí hacerle saber desde un principio de mis intenciones que tengo hacia ti, y déjeme decirle señor Reginar que son las mejores... y quisiera poder contar con el consentimiento de usted para poder cortejar a su hija con todo respeto - a la rubia se le subieron los colores, el silencio se hizo presente, parece un reto de miradas entre Natham y Terry

NR - me alegra escuchar cuáles son sus intenciones y me parece muy bien, doy mi consentimiento para poder cortejarla - el rostro de ambos se ilumina por escuchar la buena noticia - pero, de momento ella se encuentra castigada

Te - ¿¡castigada!? - el castaño se lleva su puño para ocultar su sonrisa burlona y se aclara la garganta - ujum ujum si le parece oportuno me gustaría poder tener una entrevista con ella, si gusta puede ser bajo su supervisión

NR - puede ser posible, mientras dure el castigo sólo podréis veros por diez minutos y con una carabina

Te - ¿¡cómo!? - los ojos de Terry se abrieron como platos al escuchar la palabra "Carabina" nunca pensó que se lo fuese a tomar tan literal

NR - así es, les dejaré para que puedan hablar y de momento Loan os acompañará - dicho esto salió del despacho dándole la espalda a los jóvenes y una sonrisa traviesa dibujarse en su rostro

Te - ¿¡cómo es eso de que estas castigada!? - le preguntó demostrando en su rostro lo confundido que estaba

Ca - hehe si, se molestó porque salí de la casa de los Andrew sin decirle a nadie o pedir permiso

Te - ¿¡permiso!? - el silencio reinó por unos segundos - lo siento mucho es por mi culpa

Ca - hnnmm hnnmm - niega con la cabeza - no es así, tienen razón, estoy acostumbrada a actuar de manera precipitada sin pensar en las consecuencias, hehehe la verdad que se me hace un poco extraño, nunca me habían castigado antes hehehe a excepción del colegio San Pablo

Te - hahahaha solo espero que esta vez no hayas llamado a nadie "¡viejo cabeza dura!" hahahahaha

Ca - Terryyyy... ¡no seas así!

Te - ahora aclárame una cosa Candy, qué es eso de Blanche y que te quedas con los Reginar pensé que vivirías con los Andrew

Ca - de momento debo seguir con la identidad de Blanche mientras Albert gestiona los trámites de mi verdadera identidad, si se actúa de manera precipitada podemos perjudicar a mucha gente inocente, el tío Poincarè, los Reginar incluso aquí en Estado Unidos

Te - hmmm entiendo... hahahahaha la verdad nunca me imaginé que tendría que lidiar con un padre tan estricto, yo que creí que con Albert ya tenía todo solucionado, ahora resulta que debo ganarme el aprecio de los suegros, Natham y Hellem hahahahaha

Ca - hahahaha ¡así parece! eso quiere decir que ¿también debo ganarme a tus padres?

Te - creo que sí - el silencio se vuelve a hacer, ambos se miran, la luz que se cuela por los cristales le da un aire angelical a los rostros, Terry levanta su mano para acariciar la mejilla de ella, esos labios se ven tan... tan apetecibles, besables, decide tomarlos pues desde hace mucho que desea probarlos

Lo - ¡bueeeenoooo! que hermoso día hace ¿¡verdad cuñado!? - la pareja se crispa al escuchar la voz de Loan a sus espaldas

Te - Lo... Loan - el brazo del joven lo rodea a la vez que le sonríe abiertamente, invitándolo a salir del lugar

Lo - espero que lo disfrutes y ya me contarás después que tal te fue

Te - ehhh pero espera

Lo - ¡tranquilo amigo! hehehe - le sonríe efusivo mientras le da un par de palmadas en el hombro - ya verás que lo disfrutarás de una u otra forma, ¡hasta luego! - y le cierra la puerta en las narices, al castaño le tiembla su ceja derecha, Loan lo había sacado del despacho y ni siquiera le dejó despedirse, pero la puerta se vuelve a abrir y la cabeza de él se asoma - no te preocupes le diré que ¡mañana vendrás a las diez! - le guiña un ojo y vuelve a cerrar la puerta, mientras contiene a una rubia que patalea y se agita con la boca tapada.

Ca - buaaahhh - jadea fuertemente cuando finalmente la liberan del agarre, quiso acercarse para decirle adiós pero este no le dejó - pero ¿¡qué te pasa!? ¿por qué no me dejaste decirle adiós?

Lo - papá va a entrar de un momento a otro y de ti depende si quieres estar mañana a la hora para verlo, hay más opciones ¡¿sabes?! - dicho esto le guiña un ojo al instante que se abre la puerta tras él

NR - muy bien el tiempo se ha terminado

Lo - tranquilo papá, Terry ya se marchó

NR - ¡ohh! qué bien, ahora ese chico me cae mejor - le sonríe a la rubia, posa su mano sobre su cabeza - muy bien cariño, vamos a desayunar

Ca - sí, y perdóname papá, por el disgusto que te di, tienes razón no actúe como es debido

NR - me alegro que lo entiendas, ahora vamos que nos esperan

Lo - hmmm qué hambre tengo  
.

.

.

.

.

A la hora del té la señorita Brither se encontraba en su salón disfrutando de la compañía del caballero Sturline Campbell, cuando aparece en escena vestido muy galante Archivald Corwell, al principio cuando vio a la pareja no le dio mucha importancia por lo que no quiso importunarlos con su presencia, ya la saludaría después de jugar con un rato con Tabatha.

Ar - Hola Anny, ¿¡cómo estaaasss!? - terminó por arrastrar las letras de la última palabra cuando se percató que el hombre aún seguía hablando con ella

An - buenas tardes, deja que te presente a mi amigo Sturline Campbell... él es Archivald Corwell

SC - mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Corwell - le sonríe maliciosamente mientras le ofrece la mano

Ar - el... el gusto es mío señor Campbell - estrecha su mano con la del joven, es alto y delgado, cabellos castaño oscuro y corto, sus ojos grandes de color miel

SC - hace mucho que tenía ganas de conocerlo, tengo entendido que es un buen amigo de mi querida Anny - el rostro de Archy se tensó al oír la forma tan familiar con la que se refirió a la morena, ¿qué tipo de relación hay entre ellos?, había algo que no le terminaba de gustar - querida, no me habías dicho que el señor Corwell trabaja en el banco central de Chicago

An - así es Sturline

SC - menuda suerte querida, te codeas con hombres muy importantes

An - hehehe sí, así parece

SC - y dígame señor Corwell ¿¡es muy entretenido su trabajo!?

Ar - ¿¡eh!? (pero ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?) pues verá señor Campbell, divertido no lo sé, pero si a uno le agrada su trabajo puede hacerlo con la mejor de las pasiones y sentirse satisfecho con él

SC - ¡ohh, entiendo!

Ar - y dígame, ¿el suyo es entretenido?

SC - sin duda alguna, le consta mucho a mi querida Anny, siempre que puede va a visitarme, ¡me encanta! cada vez que lo hace me sirve de inspiración - extiende su mano para tocar la de ella, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el castaño, incómodo con todo esto decide mejor alejarse

Ar - bueno, ha sido un placer conocerle señor Campbell, tal vez podamos coincidir en otra ocasión, yo debo retirarme

SC - lo mismo digo señor Corwell, ha sido todo un placer - la piel se le erizó con esas últimas palabras

An - te acompaño a la salida - se acerca lo más rápido hasta donde él y lo toma del brazo para salir juntos - muchas gracias por haber venido a ver a Tabatha

Ar - no solo había venido a ver a ella, a ti también pero por lo visto estas muy solicitada el día de hoy

An - pero que cosas dices Archy, Sturline es solo un buen amigo

Ar - ¿estas segura? ahí adentro parecía que quería darme a entender que hay algo más entre él y tu

An - ¿me estas celando Archy? te recuerdo que te dije que aceptaría tu cortejo pero no hablamos nada de exclusividad, si otra persona tiene interés en mí yo no tengo la culpa y soy muy libre de aceptar a quien yo quiera

Ar - ¿¡cómo dices!?

An - ha sido suficiente por hoy, muchas gracias por tu visita, hasta luego - dicho esto se dio media vuelta y dejó al joven plantado en el recibidor para volver junto a su amigo

SC - ¿ya se fue? - la morena se apoya sobre la puerta y se cruza de brazos

An - ¡así es! pero no veas qué borde se puso

SC - hahahahaha ¿no me digas que fue por mi comentario?

An - puede ser, o por el simple hecho de que eres hombre y estabas demasiado atento para conmigo

SC - lo siento querida, no pude evitar las ganas de hacerlo enojar hahahaha pero por las caras que puso valió la pena

An - hehehe, ha sido muy atrevido por tu parte, pero me alegro que lo hicieras

SC - podría ser verdad si me dieses una oportunidad, ya sabes que siempre he sido sincero contigo y de mis sentimientos hacía ti

An - te lo agradezco Sturline, pero siempre te he dicho que solo puedo ofrecerte una amistad

SC - lo sé, que sepas que intento conformarme con eso, pero a veces me lo pones muy difícil

An - hahahaha ¡exagerado! bueno en lo que estábamos, ¿cuándo podrá estar el lote de medicamentos? tal vez pueda salir con las donaciones en tres semana

SC - puede ser, veré de agilizar la producción para que esté a tiempo

An - te lo agradezco mucho

Sra.B - buenas tardes, hija me dijeron que el señor... ohh buenas tardes señor Campbell

SC - señora Brither, un gusto saludarla

Sra.B - ¿cómo se encuentra?

SC - muy bien gracias

Sra.B - ¿hija, ya has invitado al señor Campbell a cenar?

An - lo siento mamá, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo

SC - y yo acepto encantado

Sra.B - me alegra mucho oír eso, por favor acompáñeme - a la joven no le quedó más remedio que sonreír, sabía de sobra las intenciones de su madre, en más de una ocasión le había hecho saber que Campbell era un buen partido, pero ¿cómo hacerle entender que no le interesa?, en fin sigue tras la pareja rumbo al comedor

.

.

.

.

¡Castigada! nunca antes había sido castigada, pero ni la señorita Ponny ni la hermana María lograron ponerle un castigo y ahora, justamente ahora viene y la castigan sin dejarla salir dos semanas, por ¡"dos semanas"! santo cielo menuda locura

Ca - ahhhhh... ¡que agobio! y ahora ¿cómo voy a hacer? pero ni cuando estábamos en el colegio se nos hizo tan difícil vernos... pero... no puedo escaparme por la ventana, sin duda alguna se darían cuenta y eso sería peor - se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación pensando qué podía hacer - ¿¡qué habrá querido decir Loan con eso de que "hay opciones"!?... opciones... opciones... aaahhhhh Loaaaannn

Lo - ¿¡me llamabas!? - asomó su rostro por la puerta al momento que la rubia había mencionado su nombre

Ca - ¡eh! ehh pero ¿qué haces?

Lo - ¿me llamaste no?

Ca - ¡ash! a veces te pasas de gracioso...

Lo - hahahaha¿¡ no me digas que sigues molesta porque no dejé despedirte de tu querido, amado y adorado Grandchester!? - une sus manos de manera que dramatiza a una joven enamorada

Ca - ¡no te burles!... - le lanza un cojín a la cara - fuiste muy desconsiderado esta mañana

Lo - hahahaha debes agradecerme, gracias a eso papá se alegró, deben ser más astutos si quieren tener de su lado a papá y a mamá

Ca - ¿ehhh?

Lo - vamos hermanita, ¡piénsalo!... sería más difícil salir con Grandchester si a papá no le agrada tu pretendiente, entonces no serían diez minutos al día sino tal vez cada quince días

Ca - te entiendo... gracias, gracias por cuidar de mí

Lo - qué quieres que te diga, sin mi estarías ¡perdida!

Ca - hahahaha que modesto

Lo - bueno, vamos que nos están esperando para cenar y estoy con un hambre que me comería un elefante

Ca - hahahaha está bien, vamos - con mejor ánimo y alegría ahora veía las cosas desde otra perspectiva y entendía lo que su hermano le había dicho, siempre hay otra forma de hacer las cosas, puede que no puedan estar todo el tiempo que desean juntos, pero existe otra forma de hacerle saber todo lo que piensa o siente; estaba deseosa por terminar de comer y volver a su alcoba, ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

.

.

.

Estaba ansiosa... no, lo siguiente, deseaba que ya amaneciera para poder verse con Terry, daba vuelta en su cama, qué difícil le es conciliar el sueño, por lo que decidió repasar los hechos del día; por la tarde había llegado Dorothy con Marcos y todo el equipaje de los Reginar, la tía Elroy le había mandado su nuevo guardarropa, por lo visto había ido de compras y ahora tenía diversidad de vestidos con colores vivos, con alegres estampados para primavera, sombreros a juegos con sus guantes y sombrillas, y de los zapatos ni se diga, casi veinte pares de zapato adecuados para los vestidos y ocasión.

También habían traído a Clim, quien ahora era la adoración de la pequeña Nadia y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos... así los pensamientos lograron cansarla y hacerla dormir. Al día siguiente muy temprano estaba lista para verse con su amado, bajo hasta el despacho para esperarlo ahí, observó el reloj de pie, las diez menos dos cuartos... los nervios están ahí latentes, se apoya sobre el borde del escritorio y mete sus manos en los bolsillos para drenar la tensión y cerciorarse que todo esté bien... las diez menos cuarto, aún sin aparecer, se cruza de brazos impaciente... la diez menos cinco y la puerta se abre, es él y luce tan fresco y radiante, pasa una mano sobre su cabellera para acomodarla, esto hizo temblar sus piernas y secar su garganta

Te - Candy

Ca - Terry... - se abraza a él, puede sentir su calor cuando este la rodea entre sus brazos, hunde su nariz en su pecho y se embriaga con su aroma, se siente tan bien estar así que las palabras sobran... pasados los minutos levanta su rostro y busca su mirada oscura, este la ve con ternura y se acerca más para darle un tierno beso, su boca es una total delicia... contra su voluntad y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir se separa de él, le toma de las manos y le sonríe - me alegro que hayas podido venir... espero ansiosa a que sea mañana para verte de nuevo, pero ahora ¡será mejor que te vayas! - lo empuja para que salga del lugar logrando sorprender al castaño

Te - ¿pe... pero qué haces?

Ca - ¡cuídate mucho por favor! - le sonríe y cierra la puerta en sus narices, otra vez, Terry perplejo, pestañeo un par de veces para digerir todo

Te - ¡estos hermanos son igual de crueles! agggg - se quejó y apretó los puños, fue entonces que se percató del objeto blanco en su palma

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuaraaa **___


	15. Capítulo 14

_**Parte 14**_

Es Sábado por la tarde, está sentada en el salón observando a través de los cristales de la ventana, su madre aparece por la puerta con el semblante risueño y le dice que su castigo por haber salido sin decirle nada para encontrarse con el señor Grandchester era que desde el lunes recibiría clases de pintura, un arte que le parece demasiado aburrido; pero al parecer Hellem había contado con la mejor de la suerte o muy buena ayuda pues ya tenía al profesor que iría a la casa.

.

Luego aparece Dorothy y debía colocar todas las cosas que traían consigo, ella estaría al servicio de la rubia, como siempre, noticia que alegró a las dos damas, sin duda un gran detalle por parte de Albert. Puede que parezca nada, más sin embargo muy pronto se daría cuenta la forma tan peculiar de ser de la señora Reginar que le gusta estar al cuidado y pendiente de sus hijos, ayudarles en su arreglo personal y dándoles consejos, nada que ver con la siempre estricta Emilia Elroy.

.

Por la noche, cuando finalmente estaba sola decidió escribirle una linda carta a su querido Terry... "_¿¡Qué le vamos a hacer!?, papá ha sido muy claro con respecto a las dos semanas de castigo, pero no es nada en comparación a los castigos del Colegio San Pablo hehe, con la única desventaja que ahí sí que nos podíamos escapar... ¿lo recuerdas? éramos tan intrépidos que no considerábamos las consecuencias, quién sabe de los peligros que nos libramos... sabes, creo que podría escapar fácilmente de mi cuarto pero me temo que si hago eso, las cosas serían más complicadas con papá y mamá; diez minutos me parecen un suspiro, con las ganas que tengo de estar contigo..." _Sí, realmente poder verse solo diez minutos era una crueldad, su padre había dado en el punto exacto, lo más sensato es portarse bien y hacer como sugiere su hermano.

.

Al día siguiente muy temprano estaba lista para verse con su amado, le pidió a Dorothy que esperase cerca de la puerta para abrirle sin necesidad de que él llamara, que lo hiciera ir de una vez al despacho mientras le hacía el favor de depositar las cartas en el buzón, prometía no tardar mucho tiempo a solas con Terry, pero era necesario hacer todo con discreción... los nervios están ahí latentes, se apoya sobre el borde del escritorio y mete sus manos en los bolsillos para drenar la tensión y cerciorarse que todo esté bien... las diez menos cuarto, aún sin aparecer, se cruza de brazos impaciente... la diez menos cinco y la puerta se abre, es él, luce tan fresco y radiante, pasa una mano sobre su cabellera para acomodarla, esto hizo temblar sus piernas y secar su garganta.

Te - Candy

Ca - Terry... - se abraza a él, puede sentir su calor cuando este la rodea en su agarre, hunde su nariz en su pecho y se embriaga con su aroma, se siente tan bien estar así que las palabras sobran... pasados los minutos levanta su rostro y busca su mirada oscura, este la ve con ternura y se acerca más para darle un tierno beso, su boca es una total delicia... contra su voluntad y con toda la fuerza que puede reunir se separa de él, le toma de las manos y le sonríe - me alegro que hayas podido venir... espero ansiosa a que sea mañana para verte de nuevo, ¡pero ahora será mejor que te vayas! - lo empuja para que salga del lugar logrando sorprender al castaño

Te - ¿pe... pero qué haces?

Ca - ¡cuídate mucho por favor! - le sonríe y cierra la puerta en sus narices, Terry perplejo, pestañeo un par de veces para digerir todo

Te - ¡estos hermanos son igual de crueles! agggg - se quejó y apretó los puños, fue entonces que se percató del objeto blanco en su palma

Do - señor, será mejor que se marche o la señorita estará en problemas - le dijo la mucama tímidamente, al ver el semblante serio del joven

Te - está bien, gracias - si poner objeción alguna accedió en hacer lo que le pedía, estos hermanos Reginar si se lo proponen pueden llegar a ser la mar de misteriosos. Un minuto después la rubia sale de la biblioteca y va a desayunar con su familia, deseando que Terry entienda su carta.

.

Media hora después el castaño se encuentra nuevamente en su pequeño departamento, sentado frente de su escritorio lee los jeroglíficos plasmados en el papel mientras fuma, a veces se ríe, en otras frunce el ceño y para luego terminar suspirando... inseguro vuelve a leerla y el efecto es el mismo.

En esas líneas ella explica como si de verdad estuviese tratándose de su padre por la forma en cómo se refiere a él, Loan y sus ocurrencias no eran más que estrategias para ayudarles como buen hermanos que es, aunque le hace gracia que menciona la influencia que según ella tiene sobre él... pero lo que le tranquiliza es saber que le extraña, tan intensa y apasionadamente, que es capaz de sentir cada beso que le dedica.

.

Cuando accedió a hacer la farsa de caerse por las escaleras como le pidió Karen, se decía para sus adentros "todo sea por mi Tarzán con Pecas" pero ahora ese sacrificio parece inútil si no puede pasar el tiempo con ella, realmente debe hacer algo para mejorar la situación entre los dos.

Mar - buenas tardes señorito Terry

Te - hola Margot, ¿cómo estás? ¿¡se encuentra mi madre!?

Mar - está en el salón con el señor Van Dyke

Te - muchas gracias Margot, no hace falta que me anuncies... - se acercó hasta la puerta y llamo dos veces antes de abrir para indicarles que entraría, al hacerlo se encontró a la pareja sentada una al frente del otro, había dejado de hablar en cuanto lo vieron aparecer en el umbral - hola, me dijeron que estaban aquí

EB - ¡¿Terry?! hijo que sorpresa, ¡te hacía de gira! - se levanta para recibirlo con un abrazo

Te - ¡hola madre! me alegra verte... señor Van Dyke, que bueno volver a verlo

VD - igualmente Terry, a ¿qué se debe la sorpresa? ¿ya terminaron la gira?

Te - no, el equipo todavía sigue, pero yo me ví forzado a dejarla antes de que se acabara

EB - ¿por qué? ¿estás bien? ¿sucedió algo?

Te - hehe sí, tranquila nada grave, luego te cuento

EB - ¡ay jovencito! tiene muchas cosas que contarme... todavía no se me olvida la escenita del pasillo

VD - ¿¡qué escena Eleanor!? - Dyke aún no sabía nada de lo sucedido y los hechos hicieron que el castaño se sonrojara al recordar

Te - ¡he... ah... madre... por favor! - Terry se muere de la vergüenza, aún no se siente con la suficiente confianza para hablar de sus cosas enfrente de su novio, ella entendió

EB - Dyke, creo que mi hijo quiere salir con alguien, pero no está muy seguro todavía

VD - bueno muchacho, no te desanimes, pronto sabrás cuando es el momento indicado... por mi parte debo marchar, ha sido un placer saludarte ojala y coincidamos de nuevo

Te - ¡me alegro de verte! hasta luego

VD - hasta luego Eleanor - estaba tan ensimismado con sus líos que ni siquiera presto atención a la forma como se despidió la pareja

EB - gracias por tu visita Dyke, nos vemos después... -el caballero finalmente abandona la estancia, su madre habla para atraer su atención - ahora sí Terry, estamos solos dime ¿¡qué te pasa!?

Te - perdona por interrumpir la reunión con tu novio, es que necesitaba hablar con alguien y pensé en recurrir a ti

EB - oh por favor, no te preocupes por eso, es más me halaga que hayas pensado en mí... y dime ¿para qué soy buena? - sigue en su mismo lugar sin moverse, mientras que su hijo empieza a caminar por la sala presa de la ansiedad

Te - ... madre... podrías decirme ¿¡cómo ganarse la confianza de los suegros!? - el silencio se hizo por unos minutos

EB - ¿tiene que ver esto con el desvanecimiento de la señorita Reginar?

Te -... sí...

EB - Terry, ¿¡qué has hecho!?

Te - ¿ehhh... - el castaño detiene su andar y se vuelve a mirar a su madre un poco desconcertado por la pregunta - sobre qué?

EB - por favor, no me digas que ¿¡has embarazado a la pobre señorita Reginar!? - pregunta espantada

Te - ¿¡pero qué dices madre!? ¡nada más lejos de la realidad!... ¡por favor! ¿¡por quién me tomas!? - se defiende todo indignado

EB - entonces ¿por qué quieres ganarte a unos suegros? ¿¡qué has hecho!? - el joven guarda sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y levanta sus ojos al cielo, como buscando la respuesta tras los cristales de la gran ventana que deja pasar la luz natural; estaba dudando si decirle o no que es Candy, pero es algo que a él no le corresponde decidir, ni mucho menos hacer, por lo que debe ser cauteloso en su declaración

Te - la han castigado por mi culpa...

EB - ¿por qué la han castigado?

Te - yo... yo le envié un billete de tren para que se encontrase conmigo... ella vino pero no le dijo nada a su familia

EB - ¡santo cielo Terry!... menudo predicamento en el que pusiste a la joven sin necesidad, ¿qué te costaba haber hablado con sus padres el día de la fiesta o antes de seguir con tu gira?

Te - no es tan sencillo... hay tantas cosas... bueno en fin el punto es

EB - me estas ocultando cosas, ¿qué más a pasado que no me quieres decir?

Te - hmmm... en este momento no te lo puedo decir - se gira para verle a los ojos y se dé cuenta que es verdad lo que dice - pero te prometo que cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás

EB - cuanto misterio... está bien, esperaré hasta según tú veas sea necesario, dime ¿qué es lo que puedo saber, cómo están las cosas?

Te - hmmm pues está castigada dos semanas sin salir de casa, me presenté ante el señor Reginar y me disculpe por mi comportamiento inapropiado, también le pedí su consentimiento para cortejar a su hija

EB - hasta poco castigo me parece... en otra, de seguro la hubieran mandado a un convento

Te - madreee

EB - lo siento, divagaba... me parece bien, lástima que has tardado tanto en hacerlo, cariño no eres un mal partido, pero con esto último que has hecho lograste tirar por la borda todo el trabajo

Te - ehh... si claro... no lo pensé mucho la verdad a la hora de actuar... creo que en parte es culpa por el estrés que me causó Karen

EB - ¿Karen? ¿cómo así?

Te - ella y sus planes perversos para "dis que" ayudarme - y entonces Terry se sentó para atreverse a contar su aventura en manos de su compañera 

.

.

.

.

En la mansión Andrew el rubio encuentra a su sobrino en el despacho queriendo trabajar en algo, pues solo mezclaba las hojas una con otra sin hacer nada más que empeorar el desorden

Al - ¿te sucede algo Archy?

Ar - ¿eh?... Albert, no, que va

Al - ¿estás seguro? ¿no necesitas ayuda?

Ar - no, tranquilo... lo tengo todo bajo control - seguía rebuscando y mezclando, Albert no hace nada más que cruzarse de brazos y seguir observando un par de minutos más hasta que finalmente se da por vencido - aaahhhwwww ¡será posible! ¡no lo encuentro!

Al - dudo que puedas encontrar algo entre todo eso... se puede saber ¿qué te pasa? ¿tú no eres así? no es tu forma de trabajar - el castaño deja los papeles que tenía entre mano y se dirige a servirse una copa de licor

Ar - me temo que he perdido mi oportunidad

Al - ¿a qué te refieres?

Ar - el viernes fui a visitar a Anny, ahí conocí al hombre con el que está saliendo

Al - ¿de verdad? ¿me estás diciendo que Annie Brither está saliendo con un hombre que no eres tú? ¿estás seguro?

Ar - si Albert, está saliendo con Sturline Campbell

Al - ¿¡con Campbell!? ¿¡de verdad!? vaya quién lo diría

Ar - ¿lo conoces?

Al - por supuesto, ¡yo los presenté! es el hijo del dueño de un laboratorio farmacéutico, colabora con medicamentos que Anny recauda para enviar al frente

Ar - vaya... ahora entiendo cuando me dijo que ella le era de inspiración

Al - ¿cómo?

Ar - sí, me dijo que cada vez que Annie le visita, "ella sirve de inspiración"

Al - ¿me estás diciendo que Annie te presento a Campbell como su novio? ¡todavía no salgo de mi asombro!

Ar - bueno, no fue como novio, me dijo que era su amigo pero él me dio a entender que había algo más entre ellos

Al - ahhhhh ¡entonces no son novios! jooo ¡menudo susto me habías dado! ahs de verdad Archie, estás viendo cosas donde no las hay

Ar - ¡eh! ¡eh! ¡pero qué dices! si es verdad, cuando se lo dije ¡me recriminó que la estuviera celando!

Al - hahahaha ¡cualquier mujer lo haría!... ¡vamos a ver! ¡ya está bien de tonteos! ¿quieres estar con Anny sí o no?

Ar - ¡por supuesto!

Al - ¿y ella te ha dado a entender o dicho claramente que no quiere nada contigo?

Ar - no

Al - entonces ¿qué estás esperando? si tan seguro estas de lo que quieres, deberías de ir a por ello, ¡con todo! - el joven meditaba las palabras, sigue de espaldas a él removiendo el líquido ámbar en su copa

Ar - según tú, ¿qué debería hacer?

Al - ya sabes qué debes hacer, la pregunta sobra, lo que en verdad deberías cuestionarte es si estás listo o no para dar el siguiente paso... - otra vez el silencio... de un solo sorbo apura su copa y la deja vacía sobre la repisa

Ar - ¡tienes razón! ya sé que debo hacer - su voz suena decidida - muchas gracias Albert, nos vemos a la cena

Al - hasta entonces - ve como su sobrino sale a toda prisa del despacho, sonríe satisfecho de que finalmente entrara en razón. Archie decide tomar una ducha rápida, se viste muy formal, observa su reflejo en el espejo satisfecho con la imagen que este le devuelve y decide salir.

Ar - buenas tardes, me gustaría poder hablar con la señorita Brither y sus padres

Mayordomo - la señorita se encuentra en el salón, en seguida le anuncio

Ar - muchas gracias - sigue tras el caballero que le abrió la puerta, sus manos le hormigueaban pues se siente muy nervioso

Mayordomo - señorita, el caballero Archivald Corwell ha venido y desea verle a usted y sus padres

An - ¿¡ehh!?... ¡está bien, hazlo pasar! veré qué es lo que quiere en lo que llamas a mis padres

Mayordomo - enseguida...

Ar - buenas tardes Annie

An - Archie, pasa y siéntate... dime ¿qué se te ofrece? - le desconcierta ver el semblante de preocupación del hombre que está para frente a ella

Ar - Annie, he venido con la clara decisión de hacerte ver y entender que mis sentimientos hacia ti son reales y genuinos... quiero tener una relación formal contigo y posiblemente en un día futuro poder casarme contigo

An - ¿¡cómo dices!? - la revista que sostenía en sus manos cae al suelo, la cabeza le da punzadas y su corazón late fuerte y rápido como para hacerle ver que no es un sueño lo que le pasa

Sr.B - buenas tardes, señor Corwell - justo en el instante que abría su boca para responder al castaño, entraba en el salón su padre acompañado de su madre

Ar - señor Brither, buenas tardes, señora; perdonen que me presente sin haberme anunciado con anticipación, pero deseaba poder hablar con ustedes

Sra.B - ¿con nosotros? ¿qué sucede? - la madre de Anny está desconcertada, la verdad desde que había terminado la relación con su hija casi no compartía tiempo con él, estaba decepcionada por su comportamiento y el daño que le causó, y si aceptaba que viese a su nieta era por la simple razón que se lo habían pedido ya que en un inicio era su difunta esposa Gloria quien había adoptado a Tabatha

Sr.B - por favor tome asiento señor Corwell, le escuchamos lo que tenga que decir - muy solemne el padre de Anny le indicaba una silla cerca del lugar donde se encontraba su hija, mientras que tomaba la mano a su mujer para se acomodara en el que está frente de la morena

Ar - gracias... en primer lugar quisiera pedirles perdón si por mi comportamiento les he causado inconvenientes en más de una ocasión... como recordarán años atrás salí con su hija... ha pasado muchas cosas desde entonces

Sra.B - ¡y tanto que sí! - no quiso, pero sonó molesta y un poco fuera de lugar, la sangre le hervía de solo recordar cómo había sufrido su querida Anny

Ar - lo sé, perdón si con eso le ofendí señora Brither, pero en esta ocasión vengo expresamente porque... me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por su hija, en mi corazón ha nacido una genuina admiración y cariño por ella, quisiera pedirles formalmente permiso para salir como su novio y en un futuro día poder contraer matrimonio con ella

Sra.B - ¡No! - todos los ojos se clavaron en la rubia que había contestado inmediatamente a la propuesta de Archie

Ar - perdone... ¿¡"No"!? ¿puedo saber la razón?

Sra.B - lo siento señor Corwell, pero no consiento que salga con mi hija ni mucho menos que se case con ella, ¡No! puede seguir visitando a mi nieta si es que lo desea, pero con respecto a Anny será mejor que se olvide de eso

Ar - pero a qué se debe su negativa señora, ¿no la entiendo? puedo asegurarle que tengo la mejor de las intenciones, tengo un trabajo estable y una respetable carrera, a su hija no le faltará de nada, estoy seguro que podré ofrecerle una vida serena sin ninguna carencia y por la dote no debe preocuparse

Sra.B - perdone que ponga en tela de juicio sus "sentimientos" hacía mi hija, ya una vez estuvo con ella y le hizo mucho daño, eso es algo que no quiero que le vuelva a pasar, no tiene lógica que vuelva a salir con el hombre que le causó mucho dolor, por muy noble que sea su apellido o tan brillante carrera, ¡No! ¡No! y ¡No! además en viu...

Sr.B - ¡querida, ya está bien! - aprieta su mano, su voz y semblante están muy serio - ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir, no sea que luego te lo reproches... - se hace el silencio por unos instantes, Archie es analizado de pies a cabeza por parte de la familia, mantenía la entereza a pesar de la forma tan descortés en que lo habían tratado, así debía seguir si realmente quería demostrar que para él eso no es un juego o simple capricho... - agradezco que nos haya expresado cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones para con mi hija señor Corwell, pero me temo que esa respuesta sólo se la puede dar Annie y nosotros aceptaremos con gusto lo que ella decida - le dedica una mirada tierna a la morena que no se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra alguna hasta el momento; su mujer sin embargo miraba al indeseable, desafiante y con la barbilla en alto sabiéndose vencedora

An - yo... yo...

Sr.B - no tengas miedo hija...

An - ¡papá!... yo quiero salir con él, lo amo - logró decir con un tono apenas audible, pero muy claro para los presentes, el pecho del castaño se hinchó de orgullo

Sra.B - ¿¡Cómo dices!? ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? cuando puedes conseguir ¡mejores partidos hija!

Sr.B - ¡ya está bien mujer! recuerda que dijimos que aceptaríamos la decisión que tomase Annie, ella ha decidido que quiere aceptar al señor Corwell así que no tenemos nada que decir

Sra.B - pero... - pensaba añadir algo más, pero la mirada de su marido era muy clara, o se callaba o habrían serios problemas entre ellos, estaba tan serio como pocas veces lo había visto en su vida, le dio miedo, así que prefirió levantarse y salir de ese lugar - está bien, pero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esta relación

Sr.B - perdone este momento tan bochornoso que ha tenido que presenciar señor Corwell... hija me alegro que hayas encontrado nuevamente tu felicidad, muchas felicidades a ambos... os dejaré a solas para que hablen

Ar - si

An - ¡muchas gracias papá! - se levanta para darle un beso en agradecimiento por su apoyo

Ar - ¡Anny! - la abraza, ella le corresponde, puede sentir como se estremece con la caricia - ¡mi amor! ¡gracias! ¡gracias por aceptarme!... perdóname por ser tan estúpido

An - hnmm hnmm - niega, sin soltarse del agarre, puede oír como late intensamente su corazón al mismo ritmo que el de él - no tienes porque, yo también tuve parte de culpa, te amo Archie

Ar - yo también te amo Anny - clavó sus ojo en los de ella, estaban llenos de lágrimas y de ilusión, se inclinó más para besarla ferozmente como llevaba queriendo hacerlo desde hace varios días atrás

.

.

.

.

Nuevamente estaba frente de esa puerta llamando, de algo estaba seguro, si ella ponía sus reglas él aceptaría gustoso pero también pondría las suyas; el mayordomo lo llevó hasta el salón donde se encontraba su amigo en buena compañía. Candy venía bajando las escaleras junto a Nadia cuando le pareció escuchar una risa familiar, su madre sale en ese momento

Ca - mamá, ¿tenemos visitas?

HB - sí cariño, pero de momento no puedes entrar - la rubia ante el desconcierto observa fijamente la puerta deseando tener visión de rayos "X" para saber quién era, pero su madre se la lleva abrazándola - ven vamos a preparar tu zona de trabajo

Ca - ¿cómo?

HB - sí, había pensado que esta pequeña galería sería un buen lugar donde puedas recibir tus clases de pintura, es un luminoso gracias a los ventanales, podemos poner cortinas más clara o incluso quitarlas, el trípode se puede colocar en esta esquina y... - la mujer seguía en su parloteo pero la rubia no le prestaba atención, necesitaba saber quién era la visita

Do - señora, el señor desea que se presente en el salón con la señorita - había finalmente aparecido alguien dando luz verde para que se acerque a ese lugar

HR - gracias Dorothy, ahora vamos - la rubia casi corría pero su madre la llevaba del brazo frenando desde un principio su intención, se le quedaba viendo queriendo averiguar si es que lo hacía adrede pues esa sonrisa es de total travesura, cuando finalmente entra, ¡lo ve! ¡es él! tan guapo, está junto a su hermano y comentan algo hasta que la ve llegar y le dedica una sonrisa inocente

Ca - ¡Terry!

Te - ¡hola!

NR - hija, ven acompáñanos un momento, el señor Grandchester ha venido a visitar a tu hermano y este me ha hecho ver que aún no os habíais visto, por eso te mande a llamar - a la rubia se le subieron los colores, no se atrevía aclarar nada, si realmente supiera la verdad de seguro aumentaría su castigo

Te - señor Reginar, por cierto quisiera invitarles a cenar a casa

NR - muchas gracias señor Grandchester, es posible... creo que sería más plausible una vez terminado el castigo

Te - por supuesto ¡faltaría más!

Lo - bueno, subiré a cambiarme para salir contigo, espera un momento Terry ahora vuelvo

Te - sí, aquí te espero - en ese instante llega Dorothy con más té

NR - querida acompáñame un momento, dejemos a los chicos que hablen de sus cosas... por cierto Dorothy, ¿¡te podrías quedar con ellos mientras tanto regresa Loan!?

Do - sí señor - hizo una pequeña inclinación y se hizo a un lado de la puerta para cumplir con lo ordenado mientras los señores los dejaban a solas

Te - ¡ven aquí pequeña pecosa! - se acerca ágilmente hasta donde ella, con ganas enormes de besarla - acaso ¿ese va a ser tu triste saludo para tu chico? eres muy fría sabes

Ca - ¡Te... Terry! ¡por favor! - estaba sorprendida, estupefacta, nerviosa y tímida, más que todo por la presencia de su amiga

Te - ¡venga ya! no me digas que ¿te avergüenzas en frente de tu dama de compañía? por si te recuerdas, en la estación fuiste más efusiva

Ca - oyeee...

Te - hahahahaha ¿sabes qué? ¡la prefiero más a ella que tu hermano! si estuviese él ya se hubiese interpuesto entre nosotros hahahaha... ella por el contrario, por respeto a tu intimidad mirará para otro lado - se acerca peligrosamente hasta casi poder rozar su boca, la rubia siente su aliento estrellarse en su rostro, mira un poco por el rabillo de su ojo y se da cuenta que es como Terry dice - deseo poder besar tu boca y estoy seguro que tus labios piden a gritos ser tomados - sin decir más la besa, suave, disfrutando de su calidez, primero sorbe el labio inferior y luego el superior para después intensificar el gesto cuando le deja paso para que su lengua urge en su interior, la aprieta más a si en su abrazo pues siente claramente cómo se estremece... disfruta de su miel por un momento más, no sabe cuánto hasta que se separa de ella, sigue conmocionada, le sonríe nuevamente y le besa su frente - eso te pasa por traviesa

Ca - ¡Terry!...

Te - ¿no sabes qué más decir? - la observa por unos segundos - hahahahahaha finalmente ya sé cómo domar a mi pequeño sabueso

Ca - ¡Terry! - esta vez suena medio molesta con el ceño fruncido

Te - hahahahahah ¡vamos Candy! te enojas, cuando es algo evidente, ¿acaso quieres que te lo vuelva a mostrar?

Ca - ¡ja! ¡ja! eso no es cierto... - y sus labios fueron poseídos nuevamente por él, ¡oh, santo cielos! qué bien sabe su beso, sus labio suaves y húmedos, saben a canela, deja que explore cada rincón de su interior con esa lengua traviesa, le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo

Te - te quiero mucho pequeño sabueso - le susurra a su oído para presionarla más con el abrazo y poder aspirar el olor de sus cabellos

Ca - nnn nnn ¡me estas apretando demasiado!

Te - lo siento ¿te hice daño?

Ca - ¡no, tranquilo! ¿por qué estás tan eufórico?

Te - ¿te parece poco tenerte entre mis brazos?

Lo - ¡ejem! ¡ejem! ¡hola parejita! - saluda interrumpiendo el momento - ya estoy listo, ¿nos vamos?

Ca - ¿se van? ¿a dónde?

Lo - eso no te incumbe ¡son cosas de chicos! - le contesta a la vez que le da un toque en la nariz

Ca - ¡oyeee!

Te - tranquila, no es nada de peligro, te lo devolveré de una sola pieza... por cierto, esto es para ti - le da un sobre y un beso fugaz en la boca para luego salir junto a Loan, a la vez que nuevamente aparecen sus padres

Lo - ¡hasta luego mamá, papá!

HR - id con cuidado

Los mismos hechos se repitieron en los siguientes días, Terreuce llegaba y saludaba a sus padres y hermanos, luego ella era llamada para poder estar un momento con él mientras Dorothy les custodiaba, después aparecía su hermano y salían los dos, no sabía donde y la curiosidad le carcomía

_**.**_

_**.**_


	16. Capítulo 15

_**Parte 15**_

_... El día pasa con tanta lentitud, hasta me parece que es eterno pero cuando te veo en el salón, el tiempo parece ser tan descortés que se escurre como agua entre mis manos, ¡te extraño tanto! simplemente se hace esencial estar a tu lado..._

_BR._

_._

**... Nada importa, todo carece de vida y esplendor hasta que te vuelvo a ver, tú le aportas energía a mi mundo, eres el sol que me da calor y vida, el motor que me mantiene, eres muy importante en mi existir Candy...**

**TG.**

**.**

_... me sorprende ver cuán elocuente eres describiendo tus sentimientos, que me difícil creer que es verdad, ¿En verdad te gusto? ¿por qué?..._

BR.

.

… **¿¡Qué pregunta es esa!? Por supuesto que sí, señorita Pecas… por cierto, ¿¡en dónde están tus pecas!? Se supone que pensabas ¡coleccionar más!... ¡me engañaste! ¡no me lo puedo creer!...**

**TG.**

**.**

_... hahahahahaha ¡qué exagerado! siguen en su mismo lugar, sólo que ¡no te has fijado muy bien! pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta o es que ¿sólo me quieres por mis pecas?..._

BR.

.

… **En parte… si quiero decir que es por una sola cosa ¡te mentiría! Me gustas ¡en tu totalidad! Por tus pecas, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, hmmm tu cuerpo… tu aroma, porque eres un lindo monito trepa árboles y por curiosa…**

**TG.**

**.**

_... ¡Venga ya! todo lo que me dices es¡ superficial! ¿de verdad te gusta mi cuerpo? es que... ¡oyeee, deja de decirme monito!..._

BR.

.

**... hahahahaha ¡sí, tienes razón! lo de monito te está quedando grande, ¡ya ni siquiera sabes trepar a un árbol!... y por cierto ¡sí! Si me encanta tu forma de ser y tu cuerpo, ¡me gustas toda, mujer! ¿cuántas veces más hace falta que te lo diga?...**

**TG.**

**.**

… _¡Muchas!... ¡siempre!... ¡cada vez que puedas!... ¡porque no me lo termino de creer! ¡parece como si fuese un sueño!... y tengo miedo de despertar_

BR.

.

**... Me gustan tus ojos porque observas todo con completa maravilla, todo nuevo y admirable para ti, me es tan fácil apreciar tu ingenuidad en ellos, por eso los adoro ya que sé que con estos me revelas tus pensamientos sin siquiera proponértelo; Admiro esa facilidad con la que sonríes, siempre te muestras tan feliz aunque estés sufriendo, por favor a mí no me lo ocultes, quiero ser yo quien sane tu dolor. **

**Me fascina tu forma de ser porque has sido la única persona que ha logrado llamar mi atención sin siquiera proponérselo, te volviste mi pensamiento constante desde nuestro primer encuentro en el barco y cuando regresé al Colegio, ¡te busqué! Por eso aproveché el día de misa para inspeccionar entre todos los estudiantes a la niña con pecas, me lo pusiste fácil, eras la única vestida de blanco y cuando tus hermosos ojos esmeralda se posaron sobre mí, pude ver claramente en subtítulo la cantidad de interrogantes que pasaban por tu mente, te veías tan linda…**

**TG.**

**.**

… _¿¡De verdad!? Eso explica porque siempre aparecías por todos lados, ¡eras un acosador¡ hahahah bueno, creo que a más de uno lo tenías intrigado con tu comportamiento…_

BR.

.

**... ¡Bahh! ¡los demás no me importaban!... ¡ni cuenta me di!... tú eras la única que realmente me impresionaba y lograba cautivarme, intrigarme, ¿¡mujer me habías "hechizado"?! ¡estoy más que seguro! ¡porque yo no era así! ¿¡Qué me hiciste!?...**

**TG.**

**.**

… _¿¡Yoo!? Hahaha pero ¡¿qué dices?! ¡yo no hice nada! Si eras tú quien no me dejaba a sol ni sombra, siempre apareciendo por todos lados, de seguro ¡hasta por debajo de las piedras! Hahahaha…_

BR.

.

… **¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Lamento no haber podido pasar todo el tiempo del mundo contigo, como me hubiese gustado pero dime, ¿te gustaron las flores y el chocolate?...**

**TG.**

**.**

… _¡Feliz día de San Valentín a ti también mi querido adorable e intenso Terry!... lo sé… me hubiese encantado poder tener más tiempo abrazada a ti… pero ya queda menos para que termine el castigo, cinco días más y ¡seré libre!. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, muchas gracias por el detalle, pero dime ¿por qué me lo das? ¿por qué me mandaste unos chocolates cuando estaba en Chicago?.._

BR.

.

**... ¡Bieeen! cuando se termine el castigo ¡celebraremos!. Te lo envié porque pensé que te gustaría recibir flores y chocolate, se supone que a las mujeres les gusta ese tipo de cosas ¿¡O no!?...**

**TG.**

**.**

… _Pero es que yo no soy como las demás mujeres Terry, a mí no me gustan las cosas típicas, en ese sentido soy diferente, me gusta ser única, genuina y especial; por favor no me des cosas que has hecho antes con otras mujeres, me hierve la sangre por los celos de sólo imaginar que has hecho lo mismo con otras, lo siento pero no lo soporto…_

BR.

.

… **Perdóname, debí hacer caso a mi instinto… claro que sé que no eres como las demás mujeres, ¡tú eres única y especial! No cualquiera vuelve de los muertos y ¡sigue tan bella! Hahahahahaha y por esa razón ¡me encantas cada día más! ¡me vuelves loco!. Si accedí a enviar esos regalos fue porque me lo aconsejó Karen, que era lo mejor para conquistar a una mujer, pues yo nunca antes lo he tenido que hacer, no sé cómo se debe conquistar a una dama, en la torpeza de mis miedos me olvidé que tú no eres como las demás, prometo ¡ser único de ahora en adelante! Tanto así que seré el primero en regalarte algo ¡que nunca antes visto!...**

**TG.**

**.**

_... hahahahahaha..._

_Debiste de ver la cara de mi madre ¡al ver el cactus! no entendía de qué iba la cosa, después del hermoso ramo de "Narcisos" del día anterior le pareció chocante "Don Pincho", ¿¡tiene algún significado en especial o se lo pongo yo!? por cierto, ¡no quiero volver a saber nada de esas flores!_

BR.

.

… **hahaha ¡ya me imagino la cara de la señora Hellem! Me hubiese gustado estar presente. Esas son mis flores favoritas por eso me incliné a enviarlas en vez de rosas, que sé que te gustan… ¡¿"Don Pincho"?! ¿nuestro cactus tiene nombre? Es muy poco ingenioso ¿no te parece? Quizás debería de darte un par de clases para que aprendas. **

**Me dijiste que te gustan las cosas únicas, especiales y ¡muy significativas! Qué mejor que eso que un "CACTUS"… es como yo, nadie lo puede tocar y no cualquiera tiene uno, pueden aguantar mucho tiempo sin agua hmmm bueno antes era así, y después que te conocí me era un poco difícil pero sobrevivía el día a día con tu dulce recuerdo, pero ahora que he probado tus labios me muero si paso un día sin besarlos, ¡son mi vicio!... en conclusión ¡"SOY TU CACTUS MI AMOR"!...**

**TG.**

**.**

_... hahahaha ¡mi "PavTus Real"! ¡qué mono!. _

_Amor, no sabía que eran tus flores favoritas, es que recuerdo haberlas visto en el cuarto del hospital donde estaba Susana cuando el estreno de Romeo y Julieta; por eso me indignó tanto que me regalaras lo mismo que a ella y me imaginé que también pasaba eso con los chocolates. Por eso comprenderás mi disgusto recibir un ramo de narcisos al igual que ella y después de ella... ¡no, lo siento! mis celos me superan._

_Las rosas no son mis favoritas, simplemente tienen un gran significado para mí, son muy importantes y especiales..._

_Ahora me doy cuenta que a pesar de que había perdido la memoria, tenía el recuerdo de tus ojos muy presente, pues estuve por mucho tiempo buscando el tono exacto de tu color, más solo vine a encontrarlo y reconocerlo la tarde del viernes que nos encontramos en París, madre mía lucias realmente bello, me robaste el aliento y desde entonces te metiste en mis sueños..._

BR.

.

**... ¡¿"PavTus Real"?! ¿eso qué es?. **

**Pues déjame decirte que tú tampoco me dejaste indiferente, tal y como ibas ¡me tenías idiotizado! bella, radiante y sensual vestida de rojo, me fascinó bailar contigo, el sentir tu cuerpo cerca del mío, poder acariciar sutilmente tu piel, sentir tu voz... oye ¿cuánto dura el efecto de tu hechizo? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿no te parece suficiente? No seas cruel conmigo…**

**TG.**

**.**

… _Ese es tu apodo hahahaha, estos días también le he estado escribiendo a mis amigas Charlotte Lawler y Ariana Blois, ¿las recuerdas? Con ellas te apodamos "Don Pavo Real" ya sabes, porque vas así, de presumido como todo un pavo real hahahaha pero como ahora dices que eres mi "CACTUS"… Pavo Real Cactus… Cactus Pavo Real… Pavo Cactus Real… mires por donde lo mires es nombre muy largo, así que se quedó en ¡PavTus Real! Hahahahahahahaha. _

_¡Y yo no he hecho ni un hechizo para que te enamores de mí! Eso lo hiciste ¡tú solito!... finalmente dos días más y se termina mi encierro…_

BR.

.

**... Sí, recuerdo muy bien a tus amigas, dales saludos de mi parte en tu próxima carta... **

**Tranquila, que si no me has hecho un hechizo está bien, te creo sólo porque me gusta estar así, enamorado de ti. **

**¿¡Me estás aplicando lo mismo sólo porque te bauticé "Tarzán Pecoso"!? ¡auch! eso es muy cruel hahahaha, está bien, acepto ser tu "PavTus" pero que sepas que me gusta más Cactus, porque yo ¡soy tu Cactus mi amor!...**

**TG.**

**.**

_... ¡Ash Terry! ¡eres de lo que no hay! hahahaha por favor contrólate que sino me volverán a castigar, además recuerda que aunque el castigo se termine, debemos andar con cuidado. Eres un personaje público y los reporteros pueden andar tras de ti… no es que me incomode que me vean contigo cuando lleguemos a salir por las calles o en algún evento, pero no quiero que eso cause problema serios a otras personas… ¡por favor! Que te veo venir… pervertidooo_

BR.

.

… **¡Está bien! ¡está bien! Ante los demás seré ¡frío e indiferente! Hahahaha es broma, tengo pensado algo por si se dan las cosas. No te preocupes, me portaré muy bien, ¿¡ves mi aureola de ángel!? Por cierto cariño, quisiera poder contarle la verdad sobre ti a Eleanor el día de la cena, ¿qué te parece? Me gustaría que tus padres también sepan qué tipo de relación tengo con ella…**

**TG.**

**.**

… _hahahaha Terry ¡no te tengo por un ángel! Hahaha ¡es broma! Sé que cuando de cuidarme y protegerme se trata ¡lo das todo! Incluso si eso incluye ¡alejarte de mí! Por favor eso no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿me lo prometes?... _

_Me alegra mucho que quieras decirle a mis padres la verdad y me parece que la cena es una oportunidad apropiada… espero que ya sea mañana… ¡madre mía cuanto te extraño! ¡te extraño horrores Terreuce Grandchester! ¿qué me has hecho? _

_Besos y abrazos mil_

_Siempre tuya, Blanche Candice Reginar White Andrew…_

BR.

.

.

¡Por fin se ha terminado el castigo! los días parecían que nunca iban a pasar, había sido muy difícil contener las ganas de salir corriendo tras Loan y Terry cada tarde que ellos salían, pero debía ser fuerte para no empeorar las cosas; el poco tiempo que compartían aprovechaban para abrazarse y besarse... claro está, también para intercambiar las cartas en las que se contaban lo que hacían en el transcurso del día mientras no estaban juntos y para hacerse bromas. También Candy había escrito al Hogar de Ponny, Albert, Archie, Anny y sus amigas en Francia; a pesar del encierro se sentía bien en compañía de los Reginar, ellos ahora son su familia. El Martes a media mañana cuando entra en el despacho de su padre encuentra a Hellem, que está al lado de Loan escribiendo

HR - dile que nos gustaría que venga a visitarnos

Lo - sí mamá...

HR - que todos la extrañamos, pero más tu

Lo - ¡eh, eh! mamáaa...

HR - hahahaha ¡está bien! puedes utilizar otras palabras...

Lo - mamá, ¿por qué no le escribes tú una carta mejor?

HR - ehh, ¿estás seguro? yo puedo ser muy clara y directa

Lo - ¡eh, eh! ¡tienes razón, mejor no!

Ca - hahahaha ¿¡qué hacéis!?

HR - hija, aquí ayudando a tu hermano, dice que le está escribiendo una carta a la señorita Lawler, pero no veo que avance mucho

Lo - le estaba escribiendo, pero te has puesto a mandar saludos cada dos por tres, la pobre se va a confundir - la rubia se lleva su mano a la boca para disimular la risa

Ca - hehe, está bien mamá, déjale que él solo se inspire para declararse

Lo - ¿¡tú también Blanche!?

Ca/HR - hahahahahahaha - se ríen ambas mujeres, su carita es de asombro

Ca - yo también les he estado escribiendo a Charlotte y Ariana, me gustaría que estuvieran aquí, las extraño mucho

HR - pues diles que vengan cariño, ¡no pasa nada! es más, nos encantaría poder tenerlas con nosotros una temporada, de seguro que sus padres aceptarán muy gustosos

Ca - entonces qué te parece mamá si vamos a mi cuarto, yo les escribo a ellas para decirles que vengan y tú a sus padres para les den permiso

HR - ¡tienes razón, vamos! - la rubia le guiña un ojo a su hermano y salen del lugar para dejarle terminar su misiva tranquilamente.

_.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente había llegado la hora de ir a la cena, el corazón le late intensamente por lo que se avecina en la velada; cuando entran en el recibidor ya Terry está ahí, luce radiante con esa sonrisa, con esos gestos es más que consciente que lo quiere cada día más

Te - ¡buenas noches, bienvenidos!

NR - buenas noches señor Grandchester

Te - ¡buenas noches monito jubilado! - le dice suavemente a la vez que le entrega un lirio

Ca - hahaha me pregunto ¿por qué? - acepta gustosa la flor y su brazo para caminar al salón donde ya les espera Eleanor... de momento el ambiente es ameno, luego pasan al comedor cuando Margot indica que todo está listo

HR - está todo muy delicioso, mis felicitaciones a la cocinera

Te - me alegro que le guste señora Reginar, sin duda se lo diré... - observa por unos minutos a la rubia que está sentado frente a él - ... señor Reginar me gustaría poder decirle... mmm para ser sincero también contigo Eleanor

EB - ¿qué sucede Terry?

Te - verán, la señorita Eleanor Baker no es una amiga simplemente - todos dejaron de moverse, como si estuvieran jugando al piya piya y hubiesen sido congelados - ejem ejem

EB - Terry, ¿estás seguro? -se madre lo mira curiosa, pero al ver los hermosos ojos de su amada que lo observa con ternura y en señal de apoyo decide continuar

Te - sí, señores... Eleanor... ¡es mi madre! (¡clan, clan!) - fue el sonido que hicieron los cubiertos al chocar con los platos de porcelana, como pueden, entre el estupor por la noticia Hellem y Natham los vuelven a tomar - yo soy hijo de Eleanor Baker, por motivos personales y a su carrera todo este tiempo se ha mantenido en secreto nuestro parentesco

HR - ¿eh... eso es cierto?

EB - así es señora Reginar, yo soy la madre de Terreuce

NR - ¿y mi hija ya lo sabía?

Te - hehehe... ehh... sí, digamos que lo descubrió cuando menos lo esperaba y luego yo le di una explicación... señor Reginar, yo conocí a Blanche antes

NR - sí, en el colegio

Te - así es…

EB - ¿¡en el colegio!? perdona hijo, ¿¡qué me he perdido!? - el castaño suspiró para poder proseguir con las explicaciones

Te - ehh... pues verás, la conocí en el Colegio San Pablo..

Ca - bueno, en realidad fue antes...

Te - ¡cierto! gracias... verás madre, la conocí después que te vine a buscar, en el Mauritania... luego en el San Pablo volvimos a coincidir y... ¡eh... bueno eso! empezamos a tratarnos, ese verano en Escocia fuiste a verme a la Villa de papá y tú también la conociste... ella es... Candy (¡clan, clan!) - el turno esta vez fue de Eleanor en dejar caer los cubiertos por la sorpresa, sus ojos estaba a punto de salirse de su lugar

EB - ¡eh... ella! ¿¡ella es!?

Ca - así es señorita Baker, yo soy Candy - la mujer se lleva una mano a la frente sintiendo que pierde los colores

EB - ¿¡pero cómo es posible!? ¡se supone que estas muerta!...

Ca - sí, bueno eso creían todos pero resulta que cuando estuve de enfermera en el frente colaboré junto a Edith Cavell rescatando heridos tras líneas enemigas, nos tendieron una emboscada donde varias compañeras fallecieron, capturaron a otra persona creyendo que era yo y a la señorita Cavell, para mi suerte en mi huida yo caí al río

Na - y nosotros la encontramos mientras jugábamos en la orilla y la llevamos a casa

HR - unos soldados estaban buscándola y la hice pasar por mi hija, y desde entonces hasta ahora - Eleanor paseaba sus ojos de Candy a Hellem y de nuevo a la rubia para volver a posarlos en la mujer que había creído que era su madre

EB - pues la verdad que nadie dudaría que es su hija, pero lo que siempre me llamó la atención es que fuese muy parecida a Candy, no pude evitar compararla desde el día que la conocí... pero hijo, tú me dijiste que ella no era Candy, y que no se parecían en nada... vamos a ver ¡me estoy haciendo un lío! ¿¡cómo es entonces que se presentó como Blanche Reginar!? - la rubia sólo le sonrió debido a los nervios

Te - verás madre, ella había perdido la memoria y todo este tiempo que no sabía quién era en realidad, decidió quedarse con ellos y llamarse Blanche

EB - entonces cuando vinieron aquí para Navidad ¿¡no sabías que eras Candy!?

Ca - no...

EB - ¿entonces? ¿¡cómo lo sabes!? ¿cuándo te diste cuenta? - mira fijamente a la rubia esperando una respuesta, todo le parece sacado de un libro, digno de una película

Ca - pues en el cumpleaños de su hijo, me dijo algo inesperado, un mazazo para mí...

NR - ¿¡le has pegado a mi hija Grandchester!? (¡clin, clin!) - ahora Terry dejó caer sus cubiertos, estaba nervioso al escuchar la voz cargada de furia del señor Reginar

Te - ¡NOo! ¡no! ¡por favor! ¡cómo cree!... ¡Candy! ¿¡cómo te atreves a expresarte así!?

Ca - hehehe ¡lo siento! ¡no es cómo te imaginas papá!... simplemente ¡se me declaró! recuerda que yo ya venía teniendo episodios y fue gracias a la conversación que tuve con él, que recuperé plenamente la memoria - el hombre lo analiza con los ojos entrecerrados serio, muy serio, Terry levanta sus dos palmas muy abiertas en señal de defensa

Te - ¡le aseguro señor Reginar que nunca en mi vida le haría daño a su hija! ya sé que me porte mal anteriormente, pero le prometo que lo menos que deseo ¡es perjudicarla!

HR - ¡querido! deja de hacer eso ¡que lo estas asustando! - el hombre deja escapar un suspiro cargado de sentimiento, por un momento todos estaban tensos ante su posible reacción

NR - ya el señor Andrew me había comentado un poco como fue que se conocieron ustedes, ahora entiendo, siendo el hijo de la señorita Baker es normal que fueses a estudiar a ese colegio

Te - ¡ehh... hehehe sí! En parte, digamos... - el silencio se hizo por unos momentos, cada quien analizaba las últimas revelaciones, en eso Eleanor se mueve enérgicamente en su asiento con la intención de levantarse pero detiene su impulso y antes de salir decide hablar con él

EB - señor Reginar, ya mi hijo me explico la situación tan comprometedora en que puso a Candy la última vez, le agradezco su comprensión, créame que no lo hizo de mala fe, es un buen chico y sé que la ama intensamente, como madre de Terry me gustaría pedirle su consentimiento para que ellos puedan salir como pareja - todos se asombran por las palabras

NR - soy consciente de que la quiere mucho, de eso no me cabe la menor duda y será un honor para mí permitir que mi hija salga con su hijo, señorita Baker

EB - ¡perfecto! ¡entonces hay que celebrarlo! esperen un momento - sale de la estancia para ir a la cocina por Margot, copas y champagne... finalmente la tensión desaparece para dar paso al festejo, cada uno sostiene su copa - ¡por Candice y Terreuce! ¡por un futuro maravilloso y juntos! ¡Salud!

\- ¡SALUD! - aúpan todos en brindis, las sonrisas son genuinas y constantes en cada rostro

EB - ¡hija! no sabes cuánto me alegra saberte en la vida de mi hijo - abraza a la rubia desbordada por las emociones

Ca - señorita Baker... yo también me alegro de poder estar junto a él

EB - ¡oh por favor! deja las formalidades y dime Eleanor

Ca - está bien y usted puede decirme Blanche

EB - ¿Blanche?... ¿no es Candy?

Ca - hehehe bueno, de momento mi familia se está encargando de hacer los trámites legales para poder recuperar mi verdadera identidad, mientras tanto seguiré siendo Blanche, pero si lo desea en la intimidad me puede decir Candy - le sonríe dulcemente ante la cara de desconcierto de la mujer

EB - muy bien querida, de momento te diré Blanche hehehe pero dime una cosa

Ca - ¿el qué?

EB - verdad que el día que nos quedamos a solas en el comedor y tu madre fue con Terry al hotel, ¿lo recuerdas?

Ca - sí - responde tímida y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

EB - dime, ¿¡estabas celosa verdad!? ¿pensaste que había algo entre Terry y yo?

Ca - ¿¡él se lo dijo!?

EB - ¡oh! ¡hohoho no querida! es que se te notaba tanto en la cara hahahaha cómo ahora mismo que estás muerta de la vergüenza hahaha

Ca - hahahaha sí bueno, de verdad que pena con usted y todo lo que le dije

EB - ¡no pasa nada!

Ca - ese día le hice una escena de celos a Terry y por eso me llevó a su apartamento, me mostró que era ahí donde él vivía, no en esta casa y me confesó que usted era su madre

EB - hahahaha sin duda alguna, siempre has logrado que él se abra contigo, tú has sanado su corazón, siempre he creído que eres la persona que realmente merece estar al lado de él

Ca - ¡eso es muy amable por su parte! yo me alegró que hayan podido hacer las paces y haber estrechado lazos de madre e hijo

EB - ¡y todo gracias a ti querida! ¡no sabes cuan agradecida estoy! y por lo visto conseguiste lo que tanto deseabas

Ca - ¿ah? ¿el qué?

EB - dijiste que "buenas maestras y buenos amigos no son suficiente", que querías una madre, que no te importaba quien fuera - ambas mujeres volvieron sus ojos en dirección donde está Hellem risueña que le pellizcaba una mejilla en ese instante a Terry - esas palabras se me quedaron grabadas todo este tiempo y mira ahora la vida te ha dado una madre y si me aceptas, yo también quiero serlo para tí

Ca - ¡muchas gracias Eleanor! - sus ojos se inundan de lágrimas - soy tan feliz, que siento que estoy viviendo un sueño

EB - pues todo esto es verdad, es tu sueño hecho realidad, ¡vívelo! ¡no dejes perder ni una oportunidad más! no permitas que otra Susana venga a querer a robarte lo que es tuyo - limpia con su pulgar la lágrima que había escapado

Ca - sí, lucharé por él... siempre

EB - ¡me tranquiliza mucho oír eso!

.

.

.

.

Después de haber pasado unas semanas en Lakewood los hermanos Legan regresan a Chicago, puede que de vez en cuando les entristece recordar que Sara ya no está, pero se reponen rápidamente pues en sus corazones no hay rencor. Neil y Alice disfrutan y sufren lo que es ser papás primerizos, no siempre dejan todo en manos de Roxan Gowther quien muy gustosa le explica a la señora cómo cuidar de la pequeña.

Elisa por su parte había decidido ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad, es marzo y el frío empieza a menguar, pronto llegará la primavera, con aire despreocupado regresa a su casa para darse la sorpresa del mes, en el salón se encuentra Iñigo Abascal el gestor de su marido y Estevaíña Rodríguez de Mosqueira, su cuñada, la recuerda muy bien pues compartieron el verano pasado en casa de sus padres en Galicia.

Eli - ¡buenas tardes! ¿ah que se debe el honor?

ERM - ¡Elisa, querida! cuanto tiempo sin verte

Eli - ¡hola Estev! me alegro de verte - corresponde al abrazo

IA - señora, hemos venido para acompañarla en su regreso a España

Eli - ¿cómo dice?

ERM - ¡cuñada, querida! mi hermano me ha dicho que te ha escrito en varias ocasiones y que no le has dado ni una respuesta

Eli - creí que el no contestarle era suficiente respuesta

ERM - bueno, ya sabes cómo es él, antes de partir no se sentía bien de salud creo que será conveniente que regreses con nosotros a España

Eli - Estev, me alegro mucho el volver a verte, pero si es esa la razón de vuestro viaje, lamento que lo hayan hecho en vano, porque ¡no pienso volver!

IA - señora, vuestro marido se ha dado cuenta que él está aquí y por eso ha ordenado que regrese inmediatamente sin poner resistencia

Eli - ¿sin poner resistencia? ¿¡pero qué se cree que soy, una esclava!? ¿¡y quién es ese que está aquí!? - la pelirroja suena muy molesta, mejor dicho indignada

ERM - ¿no lo sabes?

Eli - ¿saber el qué?... ¡¿Estev, qué pasa?! ¡no me asustes!

ERM - mi hermano sabe que Juan Antonio Ortiz está aquí en Estado Unidos

Eli - ¿¡cómo dices!? - la expresión de su rostro es de genuino desconcierto, abre los ojos en su totalidad

ERM - has visto Iñigo, ¡ella no lo sabía! ¡cómo se le ocurre pensar a mi hermano que Elisa le podía ser infiel! ¡sois unos bárbaros! - se acerca a ella para rodearla con su brazo en señal de apoyo

IA - por favor entiendan, que yo solo cumplo ordenes de vuestro hermano, no quiere que ese hombre esté cerca de su esposa

Eli - ¿y qué pasa si me niego a regresar?

IA - pues... - el hombre mayor, con su cabello poblado en canas se ajusta los lentes, temiendo la reacción de la señora al escuchar lo siguiente - me temo que el señor dejará de proveer para sus gastos y tendré que marcharme junto con su hija Candela

ERM - ¡Iñigo deja de asustar a mi cuñada sin necesidad por favor! eso es absurdo, sólo lo hace para meterte presión - Elisa siente que está a punto de hacer ebullición y que por sus ojos saldrá fuego, cierra sus puños con fuerza

Eli - a mí nadie me amenaza, no estoy en su casa, ¡este es mi país! si quiere tratar lo concerniente a la manutención o las intenciones de marcharse con Candela primero deberá hablar con mi abogado señor Abascal - habla casi entre dientes por la furia - Estevaíña, si quieren quedarse en casa le diré a Lidia que les preparé las habitaciones, mientras debo volver a salir

ERM - tranquila Elisa, no hace falta que te enojes ¡son tonterías de mi hermano! con gusto me quedo contigo, tengo ganas de conocer a mi sobrina

Eli - está bien - sin añadir más llama a la mucama de la casa de su esposo, le dice lo que debe hacer para que los invitados estén cómodos, mientras va en busca de su hermano, no sabe a quién más recurrir

Ne - ¿Elisa, qué te sucede? ¿por qué traes esa cara?

Eli - ¡Neil, por favor! ayúdame no sé ¿¡qué hacer!?

Ne - tranquila, dime ¿qué pasa? pediré que nos traigan algo caliente, estas temblando - pasa sus manos por toda la espalda para que se tranquilice - Ross que nos lleven té al despacho, ven vamos y cuéntame todo, ¿qué sucede hermanita?

Eli - Neil, ese imbécil de Juan ha mandado a su gestor para que regrese a España... ¡yo... yo no quiero! ¡no quiero volver!

Ne - ¡tranquila! está bien, si no quieres ¡no irás! no lo permitiré

Eli - ¡es un imbécil! ¡un estúpido! ¡un canalla! ¡sinvergüenza! ¡misógino! ¡machista! - su hermano no la detuvo, dejó que se desahogará pues lo necesitaba - ¡sólo porque cree que él está aquí!

Ne - ¿él? ¿¡a quién te refieres!?

Eli - dice su gestor, que el hombre con el que lo engañé está aquí en Estados Unidos

Ne - ¿¡eso es cierto!?

Eli - ¡y yo que sé! es la primera noticia que tengo en todo este tiempo

Ne - ahhh... de acuerdo

Eli - ¡Neil, me quiere quitar todo! incluso me dijo que si yo no accedo en volver ¡se llevará a Candela de mi lado!

Ne - ¿y tú quieres eso? ¿o te da igual?

Eli - yo... yo...

Ne - ¿¡no me digas que te has encariñado de la niña!? hahaha

Eli - ¡NEIL! ¡NO MOLESTES!

Ne - ¡está bien! ¡está bien! tranquila, vamos con Archie, él podrá ayudarnos

Eli - ¿¡te fías de él!?

Ne - ¡por supuesto! ¡esa duda ofende hermanita! es muy bueno en su trabajo, además quién mejor que un familiar para cuidar de nuestros intereses

Eli - muy bien, sólo porque tú lo dices... yo aún lo veo un poco verde

Ne - hahahaha... bueno, al menos ya estás más tranquila... vamos no perdamos el tiempo. 

.

.

Continuaraaa..


	17. Capítulo 16

Hola a todos, gracias a aquellos que me comentar cuanto les agrada la historia, lamento no poder contestaros (tampoco entiendo por qué) en el mismo mensaje… pero bueno, al menos que sepan que intento estar pendiente de todas las pestañas hahaha

¡Seee… lo sé! Parece justo lo que le pasa a Elisa… pero tranquilo todo mundo que aún no termina, no puede ser una vendetta tan sencilla hehehe y no lo digo solo por lo que vais a leer aquí…

Ya sé que dije que habrá boda… pero eh leído los siguiente cap. Y os prometo que viene algo buenooo… de infarto, así intentaré editar como ¡flash! Por lo que aún tienen tiempo para preparar su vestido para la boda.

Gracias por su tiempo que dedican en leer y en comentar. Arigato

_**Parte 16**_

¡Idílico! todo parece idílico desde que está junto a Terry, a excepción cuando le toca salir junto a su hermano, estos dos se dedican a hacer bromas y es verdad que ríe cada dos por tres, no es algo que le moleste, pero a diferencia de cuando sale con Dorothy el castaño se transforma completamente, pueden ir caminando perfectamente tomada de su brazo mientras él le dice cosas que le hacen soñar o incluso sonrojar, como es la ocasión...

Te - ¡siento celos del sol!

Ca - hehe ¿por qué?

Te - ¿todavía me lo preguntas Candy? ¿cómo no estarlo? si todos los días ese astro posa sus rayos en tu piel ¡es inadmisible! el único capaz y con derecho de acariciarla soy yo, deseo poder reconocer cada poro y cada pliegue, dejar que mis manos creen caminos que unan tus sentidos... que mi aliento caliente tu dermis cuando tengas frío... te dejaría besos desde tu frente... tus cejas... pómulos... pasando por tu cuello... tu clavícula... bajaría por tu hombro... tus brazos... en cada musculo... tu centro y cada extremidad... - hablaba a la vez que con un dedo recorría las partes que mencionaba, hasta llegar a su mano y le quita el guante - besaría cada dedo tuyo por el simple placer de saber el sabor de tu piel... me encanta la forma tan dulce e ingenua que me miras... el sonido de tu voz es como melodía a mis oídos que me hechizan completamente... cada palabra que dices me hacen llenar mis días de colores... cada beso de tus labios, rojos cual carmesí estallan en sabores que impregna cada fibra de mi ser... todo mi yo sucumbe ante el remolino de sensaciones que se desata cada vez que estoy contigo y tomo tu mano... mi piel arde en deseos de sentir la tuya, tanto como hacerte parte de mi... quiero probar el sabor de tu cuerpo - siguiendo el ritmo de sus palabras el castaño posa sus labios en la palma de su mano - hmmm sabe a miel... ¡no puede ser que sea igual que tus labios! o mi boca me engaña o ya he olvidado el sabor de tus besos... necesito recordarlo - sin poner resistencia Candy se deja llevar, tiene sus ojos cerrados pero claramente percibe como él posa su mano libre detrás de su cuello, donde inicia su cabello y los desliza para enredarlos en los rizos dorados... su aliento lo contiene hasta que siente cómo desea poseerla con ese gesto, introduce esa lengua deseando ser el único quien disfrute de su sabor y su intimidad, se mueve en su interior deseando saborearla por completo, tímidamente ella mueve la suya cuando siente cerca la de él, un gruñido de placer sale de la boca del castaño

Ca - Te... rry - logra decir con un hilo de voz una vez que sus bocas se han separado

Te - me encanta besarte - le muerde suavemente la punta de su dedo índice debido a la euforia - siento que te entregas a mí cada vez que tomo tus labios - ella se sonroja

Ca - oyeee... ¿cómo te atreves?

Te -¿qué? ¿cuál es el problema?... ¡¿que te entregues en el beso o que yo te poseo en él?!... hahahaha ¿cómo puede ser posible que eso te sonroje?

Ca - ¡cuando me miras así me pones nerviosa!

Te - ¡¿en serio?! ¿puedo ponerte nerviosa? fiuu... ¡eso es nuevo y a la vez encantador! - la mira insistentemente con un brillo de deseo destellando en sus pupilas

Ca - ¡no me mires así! - le ruega mordiéndose a la vez el labio inferior

Te - ¿así cómo!? - imita el tono de ruego de la rubia

Ca - ¡con esos ojos!

Te - ¿¡y con qué quieres que te mire!? ¡si no tengo otros!

Ca - hahahahaha ¡ash de verdad!... ¡para ya! o buscaré la forma de ponerte nervioso

Te - hahaha ¡eso sería muy bueno de verlo!

Ca - mmm ¡verás!... - con sus manos aprieta sus mejillas hacia adentro, luego afuera, arriba y abajo para después morderle la mandíbula con picardía

Te - hahahaha ¡eso lo que me da es risa!

Ca - está bien y que tal si soy yo... - pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para hablar quedamente cerca de su oído - la que esta vez decide recorrer tu piel centímetro a centímetro con mis dedos hasta sentir como te estremeces por el roce...

Te - ¡Eso lo que hace es encenderme pequeña pecosa! - la abraza por la cintura y la hace dar vueltas mientras que con su nariz hurga en su cuello haciéndola estallar de la risa

.

.

.

.

En el despacho en casa de los Legan George Johnson y Archivald Corwell como profesionales, revisan la documentación que les había presentado Iñigo Abascal, Elisa se pasea por la estancia de brazos cruzados muy nerviosa por lo que pueda pasar; es sorprendente la forma en como su primo se expresa de manera profesional, si bien no es que esté tramitando su divorcio, han sabido darle un cambio de tuerca queriendo acusar a Juan por abandono de hogar y sus intenciones de perjudicar económicamente a su esposa queriendo incumplir sus obligaciones como marido, al menos ese gestor no lo tendrá fácil... después de intercambiar opiniones por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, deciden citarse dentro de dos días para finalizar los trámites.

Cuando ingresa en la sala puede ver como su cuñada disfruta de la pequeña Candela, está muy hermosa a sus cinco meses, tiene los ojos grises y el cabello castaño como su padre; aún no le ha confesado que no es su hija, no está segura si debería hacerlo... Los días se siguen uno detrás del otro y finalmente llega Archie para ver a Iñigo con la intención de llegar a un acuerdo, pero tal parece que no es posible

IA - ¿señora Rodríguez, estás segura de no querer volver al lado de su marido?

Eli - estoy muy segura...

IA - ¿sea cual sea el precio? - desliza un papel por la superficie del escritorio para ponerlo frente de ella

Eli - creo...

Ar - ¡espera Elisa, no te precipites! aún podemos hacer algo - intenta detenerla el castaño para impedir que tiré todo por la borda

IA - un "creo" no es suficiente señora, ¡debe estar muy segura! una vez firmado este papel no hay marcha atrás

Eli - ¡está bien! ¡que sea lo que tenga que ser!... - coge la pluma para plasmar en él su firma... cuando en ese instante George hace acto de presencia

Ge - por favor señora Rodríguez ¡no firme ni un documento! ¡no haga nada!

Eli - ¿¡qué sucede!?

Ge - señor Abascal - le hace entrega de un trozo de papel - me temo que cualquier intento de negociación hasta ahora ¡quedan descartado!

IA - ¿qué es esto? ¿qué significa esta intromisión?, ¡si ya hemos conseguido un acuerdo!...

Ge - cualquier acuerdo es innecesario, ese telegrama confirma que el señor Juan de la Cruz Rodríguez ha fallecido, ¡víctima de la gripe Española! - todos abren sus ojos presos de la sorpresa, era algo que no se hubiesen imaginado... es verdad que en la península ibérica están sufriendo por una gran epidemia y cada día mueren decenas de personas, las noticias internacionales hacen eco cada dos por tres de las víctimas mortales por tan cruel enfermedad, el Barón de Caamaño ha caído también en esas garras

IA - ¿cómo dice!?

Ge - señor Abascal, si quiere confirmarlo por sus propios medios no tenemos inconveniente alguno

IA - ¡por supuesto que lo haré! - sin decir más sale de la casa para hacer las gestiones necesarias

Eli - ¿¡es verdad que el señor Rodríguez ha muerto!? - pregunta Elisa pálida y con una mano en su cuello debido al nudo que siente formarse

Ge - me temo que sí señora, mi más sentido pésame

Ar - ¡Elisa! ¿¡te sientes bien!?

Eli - ¡eh, eh! ¿¡yo... soy libre!?

Ar - ¡por lo visto sí! y por el tiempo que quieras

Eli - ohhh hohoho ¡Archy soy libre! - se lanza al cuello de su primo - ¡libre, libre!

Ar - es la primera vez que veo a una viuda celebrar la muerte de su marido hehehehe

Eli - ¡oh Archie, no seas cruel!... ¡gracias! ¡muchas gracias por todo! a usted también señor Johnson

Ge - ha sido un placer servirle señora

Ar - ahora prima, por mucho que te den ganas de festejar, será mejor que te controles pues debes de darle la noticia a tu cuñada

Eli - tienes razón... ¿sabes qué? ¡mejor que lo haga su gestor! que esa sea su última labor como siervo de Caamaño, ¡no quiero saber nada más de España!...

Ge - en ese caso, le sugiero hacer ciertas concesiones

Eli - ¿qué quiere decir?

Ge - pues que debería renunciar al título o cederlo para no tener que verse obligada en regresar para cumplir en las obligaciones que eso conlleva

Eli - hmmm

Ar - Elisa, creo que George tiene razón, debes considerarlo al menos

Eli - gracias, no tengo nada que pensar pues sé muy bien lo que quiero

Ar - ¡muy bien! tú dirás

Eli - perfecto, los bienes se dispondrán de esta manera...

Al menos de momento la suerte le está sonriendo, Iñigo Abascal confirmó la noticia y también lo notificó a Estevaíña Rodríguez quien se derrumbó al escuchar lo que le decían, intentó consolarla, pero sabía que lo mejor en esos caso era dejarla sacar todo ese dolor... mientras el gestor debía hacer los preparativos para el regreso

Eli - Estev, lamento la perdida de tu hermano, deseo que encuentres fortaleza para poder seguir adelante al lado de tu familia

ERM - gracias querida, pero tú también eres parte de la familia... ¡siempre serás mi cuñada!

Eli - ¡eres muy amable! y siempre que quieras puedes venir a visitarnos

ERM - ¿estás segura que no quieres volver a España? ¿de verdad quieres hacer las cosas así?

Eli - sí, estoy más que segura, por derecho te corresponde el título nobiliario, para mí no tiene interés alguno, es tu país, ¡seguro que sabrás hacerle honor! por lo demás solo me quedo con lo que le corresponde por herencia a Candela

ERM - está bien, si es lo que quieres

Eli - ¡así lo quiero! ¡no se hable más! hehehehe

ERM - admiro tu fortaleza

Eli - no siempre he sido así, creo que han sido los golpes de la vida los que me han cambiado

ERM - ¡espero que ya no tengas más y que puedas ser feliz! cuídate mucho... y escríbeme siempre que quieras

Eli - ¡sí, tú también cuídate mucho! y ¡feliz viaje! - la de un último abrazo, luego la ve subir al coche junto al gestor... ¡ahora sí es libre!

.

.

.

.

En la residencia de los Reginar Candy y Terry estaban en el salón hablando... bueno más bien estaban sentados en el mismo sofá de dos plazas, ella tenía sus manos unidas en su regazo con la cabeza un poco inclinada... el castaño sentado de medio lado y de piernas cruzadas, su antebrazo apoyado en el borde del respaldo para servir de refuerzo mientras desliza sutilmente las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello de su amada, susurrando palabras sensuales a su oído... la rubia respira con dificultad, sus sentidos están aturdidos por la mezcla de emociones y sensaciones... aunque a simple vista pareciera que no hablan de nada, ella siente que le despierta deseos primitivos, ansias morbosas y que le acaricia el alma...

De apariencia simple, permanecen así largo tiempo sin despertar sospechas en la joven que les acompaña en todo momento; Dorothy está sentada en un rincón del salón mientras hace un poco punto de cruz, respetando la intimidad de la pareja... minutos después aparece el hermano de la rubia en el lugar, Terry observa fugazmente a Loan al percibir su figura y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado, sin mover un solo musculo para cambiar de posición

Te - ahí está tu hermano... intenta disimular tu estupor o pensará que estábamos haciendo cosas indecorosas - Candy levanta la vista de sus manos para posarla en el hombre que camina en dirección a ellos, no puede evitar que los colores se le suban más al rostro

Lo - ¡hermanitaaa! ¿¡no me digas que interrumpí alguna confesión de tu novio!?

Ca - ¡eh, eh!

Lo - hahahaha vayaaa te dejo sin lengua el ratón - le guiña un ojo al ver que ella no es capaz de contestar y su bochorno aumenta cada vez más

Te - hahahahahaha ¡nada que no puedas escuchar Loan!

Ca - ¡Terry! - se queja asustada, por nada del mundo quisiera que su hermano fuera conocedor del tipo de conversación que tiene, más que todo por el hecho que puede ser censurable la forma en como el castaño se atreve a acariciarle la mente y el alma... casi al límite de poseerla

Te/Lo - hahahahahahahahaha

Lo - muy bien ¡soy todo oídos!

Ca - ¡Loan! ¿¡qué dices!?

Lo - ¿pero de qué estaban hablando hermanita? para que te pongas tan roja como un tomate

Ca - ¡eh, eh!

Te - hahahaha... veras Loan, me gustaría que hiciéramos una salida de fin de semana, como a la que fuimos la vez que estuve en París con ustedes

Lo - ¿¡de verdad!? ¡me parece una gran idea! ¿pero seremos solo nosotros o todos?

Te - ¡por supuesto que todos! lo hemos estado hablando con Candy, queremos hacer algo especial

Ca - ¿podrá venir tu padre?

Te - ¡así es!

Ca - ¿de verdad!? Entonces podremos hacer... - la rubia hablaba jubilosa de los planes, Loan la observa por unos instantes y puede constatar que es feliz, lo es por lo brillante de su mirada, esa sonrisa genuina y la forma tan efusiva de expresarse moviendo las manos para hacer los ademanes, primero mueve una mano en alto en línea recta para después bajarla... ahora utiliza ambas para formar un circulo o referirse a una superficie... finalmente pone una sobre la otra como formando capas... Loan está tan feliz por ella que olvidó por completo prestar atención a las palabras, hasta que la pregunta lo trae al momento - ¿qué te parece Loan?

Lo - ¡eh, eh!... bueno, si a ustedes les parece bien, por mí no hay problema alguno

Te - muy bien, pues hablaremos con tu padre hoy ¡vamos!..

Lo - ¿¡ehh yo!?

Ca - ¡por supuesto! acabas de decir que no hay problema

Lo - ¡ha! vale sí, vamos - se levantan ambos hombres para ir al despacho donde seguro está el señor Reginar, le comentan la idea de ir a pasar un fin de semana a una casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad, Natham acepta gustoso la invitación y juntos ultiman detalles para salir al lugar el viernes por la tarde... después de la hora del té y a regañadientes Terry deja a su novia para ir a hacer los preparativos concernientes.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron a su propio ritmo dando tiempo de tener todo listo para el viaje; después de la comida Terry llegó junto a Eleanor en su coche rojo para recoger a Candy y Nadia que había insistido en ir con ellos en el mismo vehículo, mientras que en el otro irán su padres, Mauricio, Loan, Dorothy y Marcos conduciendo.

Tranquilamente emprendieron el viaje, en la carretera iban tres coches y las risas eran constantes debido al buen ánimo; finalmente llegaron a una hermosa casa rústica de dos plantas, los campos están vestidos de verde y cientos de flores silvestres empiezan a brotar, los dos coches se detienen frente de la puerta y todos descienden maravillados del encanto del lugar, bajan las cosas que han traído y cada uno ocupa la habitación que Natham empezaba a asignar.

Después de haber acomodado todo, los chicos fueron a inspeccionar los alrededores de la casa, había mucho espacio, una gran explanada cerca de la valla donde finaliza el terreno, Candy y Terry se congratulan en sus adentros porque todo parece adecuado, muy adecuado para lo que desean, aunque de momento deben regresar corriendo pues había empezado a llover.

Como lo hicieran un año atrás los hermanos junto con el joven actor ayudaron a Dorothy a preparar los alimentos entre bromas y risas, la sobremesa se extiende hasta bien entrada la noche cuando finalmente deciden ir a descansar para al día siguiente dar un paseo por el campo.

La noche fue larga... no, solo lo normal... en un principio, de la emoción no podían pegar ojo pero el cansancio hizo de las suyas y pronto empezaron a soñar, era tan reparador el descanso que les pareció un abrir y cerrar de ojos que el nuevo día había llegado; después de tomar el desayuno los chicos se pusieron a jugar mientras sus padres descansaban en las hamacas de la terraza en la parte posterior de la casa.

Para la comida Candy había pensado hacer una barbacoa y todos ayudaron a montar la mesa y los demás preparativos... mientras Loan y Dorothy estaba a cargo del fuego, Terry estaba muy pendiente observando el derredor, el tiempo pasaba y el olor a comida inundó el lugar, las bocas se hicieron agua y el apetito se hizo notar; Nadia y Candy habían preparado una ensalada cuando finalmente las brochetas de carne con verdura estaban listas para servir así que todos se reunieron a la mesa para poder disfrutar, el castaño no podía dejar de estar pendiente de la hora y la rubia del cielo

EB - Terry, querido deberías de comer o se te enfriará el plato

Te - ¡he! sí madre, lo siento

EB - ¿qué te pasa? estas un poco distraído, ¿está todo bien?

Te - sí madre ¡todo está bien!

HR - ¡Blanche! tú también estas distraída, ¿qué tanto ves en el cielo? no hay ni una nube

Ca - hehehehe nada mamá, solo rogando que no llueva

HR - hmmm - la mujer solo la observa un poco curiosa... de repente a lo lejos, suavemente se escucha un rumor que rompen con la armonía de la naturaleza, Candy y Terry se miran en el mismo instante y ambos sonríen, ahora son todos los que buscan en el cielo la dirección de donde proviene ese ronroneo

Ma - mira mamá ¡una avioneta! - señala el pequeño Mauricio un punto negro que se va haciendo cada vez más grande, todos dirigen sus ojos sobre el objeto que cada vez se va acercando más y más... ahora pueden apreciar perfectamente la forma del armatoste que gira en derredor de ellos un par de veces para ponerse en posición de aterrizaje, precisamente en la explanada cercana a la casa; todos se levanta de sus asientos para apreciar mejor las maniobras, con destreza y un poco de dificultad el aparato tomó tierra, apaga los motores y las hélices terminan de dar vueltas cuando ven descender a alguien de él, poco a poco empieza a caminar en dirección hasta donde se encuentra la familia, Candy se toma del brazo de su amado... los gemelos se molestan por lo curioso de la escena, los esposos Reginar se observan entre ellos desconcertados mientras que a Eleanor el corazón le late tan duro como un tambor; el hombre cruza como puede el pequeño muro de piedra que divide las parcelas, se quita el casco a pocos metros del grupo

RG - hola - saludo a los presentes, pero fijando sus ojos en la hermosa mujer rubia vestida de verde turquesa que lo observaba estupefacta ante la escena desplegada, como si hubiese hecho un viaje en el tiempo y regresara a ese momento cuando lo vio por primera vez; su garganta se secó, abrió sus labios pero no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna mientras que su corazón corre desesperado pues él luce imponente como en aquella ocasión que lo conoció - perdonen que me presente de esta manera, pero estaba realizando un viaje y mi avión se ha quedado sin combustible ¿serías tan amable de acercarme a la ciudad? - solo se dirige a ella, le ofrece una rosa que llevaba resguardada en su chaqueta a Eleanor y todos le hacen una media luna expectantes y emocionados por lo que están presenciando

EB - Ri... Richard

RG - ¡hola Eleanor! cuanto tiempo sin vernos... luces igual de bella como la primera vez

EB - yo... yo... ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿Terry? - busca los ojos de su hijo, pues está más que segura que algo tiene que ver, este solo le sonríe malicioso

Te - es una casualidad que haya venido a parar justo aquí ¿¡no te parece madre!? - ella traga grueso, todos observan, nadie dice nada... ha pasado un ángel... - ¿por qué no le ofreces algo de beber? de seguro estará sediento de un viaje tan largo

EB - Terryyyy... ahhhh - deja escapar un largo suspiro, dándose por vencida - ¿quieres tomar algo Richard?

RG - si eres tan amable - la dama no se atreve a agregar nada más, se hace a un lado y con su mano le hace un ademán para que continúe hasta donde estaban sentados segundos antes... pasados los nervios de las primeras impresiones, finalmente Richard es presentado ante la familia Reginar.

Ca - ¿ha salido todo cómo esperabas?

Te - hmmm, ¡digamos que sí! aunque...

Ca - ¿qué? ¿qué pasa?

Te - hahaha nada... solo que aún no sé qué es lo que piensa Eleanor todo esto ¿¡si le parecerá bien!?

Ca - bueno, eso no lo sabemos y es algo que se escapa de nuestras manos... hemos hecho cuanto pudimos para propiciar el reencuentro entre ellos - camina agarrada de su brazo tranquilamente cerca de los límites de la casa y a cierta distancia Dorothy, que suelta en ese momento a Clim para que dé un paseo, prefiere ocuparse del animal que estar detrás de la pareja, le es un poco bochornoso a ella estar tan cerca de los dos - ... ahora es el turno de tu padre el conquistar nuevamente a Eleanor

Te - ufff... pequeña pecosa ella está saliendo con Van Dyke ¿recuerdas?

Ca - ¿¡y cuándo me vas a hacer caso cuando te digo que ellos dos ya no están juntos!?

Te - pero ¿¡cómo vas a saber eso tú!? ¿acaso te ha dicho algo mi madre?

Ca - ¡no! pero las veces que hemos coincidido me he percatado en la forma como se tratan y te digo yo, ¡que ahí ya no hay nada!

Te - Candy, ellos son adultos, llevan su relación de otra manera

Ca - ¡oh! ¡por favor Terry! me vas a decir que cuando dos personas salen juntos no es evidente que hay una relación ¿¡por la forma en cómo se tratan!?

Te - claro que sí, pero ellos ¡no son dos jóvenes con las hormonas alborotadas! - la rubia detiene su andar para mirarlo con las cejas levantadas y cara de incredulidad

Ca - ¿¡me estás diciendo Terreuce Greum Grandchester Baker que cuando tengas la edad de tu padre y yo la de tu madre ya no me vas a tratar y desear con la misma intensidad y pasión que ahora?! - el castaño se lleva su mano libre al rostro para sostenerlo y que este no caiga al suelo mientras se ríe

Te - hahahahahahahahaha... me estás diciendo que ¿¡te gusta la forma en cómo te deseo!? Candy desconocía tu lado perverso - sus ojos azules destilan picardía al igual que su sonrisa, la rubia nerviosa empieza a retroceder hasta quedar atrapada entre el tronco de un árbol y los brazos de Terry -¿quieres que siempre te desee? ¿que te posea? - ella traga grueso, mientras que siente como pasa su dedo pulgar sobre sus labios, su boca se entreabre invitándolo para que la bese - si eso es así... deberás sucumbir ante mis exigencias, sólo así será posible que constantemente yo desee tenerte

Ca - ¿¡com... cómo qué!?

Te - hmmm por ejemplo... - la toma por los hombro y la hace girar, desliza sus dedos entre el límite que marca el escote de su vestido y la piel que está al descubierto acariciando suavemente... para luego ir subiendo por su cuello y hacerle mover el rostro para que mire hacia arriba - serías tan amable... ¿¡hmmm de complacerme - él habla pegado a su oído... tanto que es capaz de sentir su aliento rozar en su mejilla... toda la piel se le eriza - ... complacerme y subir conmigo a este árbol!?

Ca - hmmm

Te - ¡vamos Candy! no es tan difícil... hmmm sé que lo deseas... hmmm lo necesitas... hmmm quieres sentir... hmmm la adrenalina recorriendo tu ser mientras te esfuerzas en subir a la copa del árbol

Ca - ¿de verdad quieres eso?

Te - sí

Ca - ¡está bien!

Te -¡me encataa! ¡esa es mi Tarzán con pecas! (muak) - le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras se hace a un lado para empezar a subir, ella solo sonríe - ¡vamos mi monito, que debes entrar en práctica! - había empezado a ascender animoso de poder hacerlo junto a ella, pero ya no le escuchó decir nada - ¡¿Candy?! ¡¿Candy estás bien!? - mira hacia atrás para ver si le sigue los pasos, pero ella no está... empieza a rebuscar en el árbol cercano pero no está... busca alrededor pero no la vé hasta que escucha un quejido ahogado, se suelta del tronco y se deja caer al suelo, cuando se incorpora puede ver cómo dos hombres intentan llevarse a la rubia - ¡CANDY! ¡CANDY!

Mientras Dorothy se distrae con Clim se percata que el animal está en guardia y hace mucho ruido, como queriendo decirle algo, busca en la dirección donde está observando el animal y puede ver como unos hombres quieren llevarse a la señorita Andrew y esta intenta como puede soltarse del agarre, el joven Grandchester va tras ellos, presa del pánico decide ir corriendo a la casa

Do - ¡ayuda! ¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR AYUDA! ¡QUIEREN LLEVARSE A LA SEÑORITA CANDY! - en un principio los señores no entendían qué estaba pasando por lo que fueron al encuentro de la joven, Loan fue el primero en alcanzarla

Lo - ¿qué sucede Dorothy?

Do - unos hombres quieren llevarse a Candy a la fuerza - decía a la vez que señalaba la dirección, este no espero más indicaciones y salió corriendo, Richard aún un poco confundido decidió ir tras él

NR - ¡quédense aquí, que nadie se salga! y cierren todas las puertas por seguridad - Natham les ordenó a las mujeres antes de ir corriendo como puede tras ellos.

Terry se había acercado hasta donde estaba forcejeando Candy con los hombres, fue entonces que se deja oír la voz de una mujer ordenando a uno que le haga frente por lo que empiezan a pelear a puño cerrado, recordando los días en los que se confrontaba con cualquier patán en las calles de Londres, intenta defenderse, pero este es muy hábil y le hace caer al suelo, sin darse cuenta aparece otro hombre de entre los árboles y lo defiende... un poco aturdido escucha nuevamente la voz de esa mujer exigiendo a su otro acompañante que ataque al nuevo intruso... ve un poco borroso... se frota los ojos y vuelve a enfocar, es una mujer de cabellos castaños casi rojizos, le parece familiar, sostiene a Candy mientras le apunta con un arma, cuatro hombres pelean cuerpo a cuerpo

Te -¡ SUELTALA!

Mir.H - ¡quieto ahí o le disparó!

Te - ¡suéltala! llévame a mí y déjala a ella

Mir.H - hahaha ¡tú no me sirves de nada!

Ca - ¡Miriam! ¿¡qué quieres!? ¿¡por qué haces esto!?

Mir.H - ¡por tu culpa! ¡por tu maldita culpa, se han llevado presa a Margaretha!

Ca - ¿¡ehh!? no entiendo ¿¡qué quieres decir!? ¡yo no he hecho nada! - los primeros atacantes caen al suelo inconscientes, mientras son esposados los nuevos intrusos observan la escena de las dos mujeres con el actor

Te - ¿¡Miriam, no!? no sé quién es esa persona, pero te puedo asegurar que ella no ha hecho nada!

Mir.H - ¡ohh! ¡sí! ¡claro que sí! ¡todo fue por culpa de ella! desde que Herr Lehrer la lanzó al río Sena empezó la desgracia para Margaretha... ohhh uhhh - la rubia al recordar los hechos de ese día la sangre le hirvió del enojo, le dio un pisotón lo que hizo que dejara de apuntarle a la vez que con toda la fuerza que puede da un golpe con su codo en el abdomen sacándole todo el aire, Terry al ver los movimientos de Candy intenta acercarse cuando Miriam Hemlesy le dispara, el pánico la invadió cuando fue consciente de a quien quería herir y solo fue capaz de gritar

Ca - noooooo - para Terry fue como ver todo en cámara lenta, abrió sus ojos en su totalidad por el miedo... el grito a lo lejos de su amada... la chispa de fuego saliendo del cañón cuando tiró del gatillo... el sonido ensordecedor de la bala saliendo disparada con velocidad de un rayo... todo se oscurece... su cuerpo cae al suelo... siente el peso...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**continuaraaa**_


	18. Capítulo 17

_**Parte 17**_

Te - ¡SUELTALA! - con voz imponente Terry exige a la mujer que se atrevía empuñar un arma y haberla acercado al rostro de su amada; Candy estaba entre estupefacta al reconocer a la persona que la quiere someter y nerviosa porque no tenía ni idea de lo que podía ser capaz

Mir.H - ¡quieto ahí o le disparó! - tenía los ojos como posesa, su voz suena cargada de rabia y nervios por la frustración

Te - ¡suéltala! no hace falta que le hagas daño, llévame a mí y déjala a ella - intentaba media para poder conseguir que dejara en paz a la rubia

Mir.H - hahaha ¿¡tú!? ¡tú a mí no me sirves de nada!

Ca - ¡Miriam! ¿¡qué quieres!? ¿¡por qué haces esto!?

Mir.H - ¡a ti so guarra! ¡por tu culpa! ¡por tu culpa maldita, se han llevado presa a Margaretha!

Ca - ¿¡Margaretha!? ¿¡ehh!? no entiendo ¿¡qué quieres decir!? yo no he hecho nada! - mientras ellas discuten los hombres que primero les habían atacado caen al suelo inconscientes tras recibir la golpiza de los que se había acercado segundos después para auxiliarlos, era como si estos hubiesen salido de debajo de las piedras como margaritas, mientras son esposados, los nuevos intrusos observan la escena de las dos mujeres con el actor

Te - ¡¿eres Miriam no?! ¡no sé quién es esa persona a la que te refieres, pero te puedo asegurar que ella no ha hecho nada, así que déjala! no hace falta que lastimes a nadie - esta vez Terry intentaba usar un tono de voz más conciliador sabiéndose en ventaja sobre ella, aunque está el punto del arma, pues sigue apuntando a su amada

Mir.H - ¡ohh! ¡sí, claro que sí! ¡todo fue por culpa de ella! ¡va de santa! de ¡inocente paloma! ahs cómo te odio - tira del cabello rizado y Candy solo deja escapar un leve quejido, no quiere darle el gusto de saber que le hace daño - desde que Herr Lehrer la lanzó al río Sena empezó la desgracia para Maragaretha, esos hombres han muerto, ¡todos por tu culpa!... ohhh uhhh - la rubia al recordar los hechos de ese día la sangre le hirvió del enojo, le dio un pisotón lo que hizo que dejara de apuntar a su cabeza, con toda la fuerza que puede golpeó con su codo en el abdomen sacándole el aire con lo que termina doblándose por el dolor, Terry al ver los movimientos de Candy intenta acercarse cuando Miriam Hemlesy con el poco equilibrio e hiel que le queda en sangre le dispara, a Candy el pánico la invadió cuando fue consciente de a quien quería herir y solo fue capaz de gritar

Ca - nooOOoo - para Terry fue como ver todo en cámara lenta, abrió sus ojos en su totalidad por el miedo... el grito a lo lejos de su amada... la chispa de fuego saliendo del cañón cuando tiró del gatillo... el sonido ensordecedor de la bala saliendo disparada con la velocidad de un rayo... todo se oscurece... su cuerpo cae al suelo... siente el peso... sus latidos retumbaban en su cabeza por miedo que esa fuera su hora de morir

.

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Brither están Annie y Archie disfrutando de los juegos con la pequeña Tabatha, habían considerado que era buena idea decirle que ambos estaban saliendo; la dicha les llena sus pechos de felicidad, suelen encontrarse por las tardes a la salida del trabajo del castaño o cuando va a recogerla a los laboratorios Campbell, pues no desea que ese hombre se le insinúe a la morena, los celos a Archy le carcomen. Por su parte ella sigue realizando su labor en la fundación de Edith Wharton pero también empieza a compartir los mismos ideales que Alice Paul, con la cual empieza a mantener correspondencia.

La "Asociación Nacional por el Sufragio de la Mujer" es la primera asociación del feminismo radical americano, independientes de los partidos políticos y de los movimientos de reforma hacen sus manifestaciones de disconformidad y exigiendo la valoración de la mujer en todos los ámbitos.

Paul y las demás activistas del partido comenzaron un piquete en las puertas de la Casa Blanca, en el cual ellas, conocidas como las "centinelas silenciosas", se paraban seis días a la semana enfrente del edificio gubernamental con consignas demandando el derecho a voto femenino.

Durante 1914 y 1915, Paul había consolidado una política de militar contra el partido que no apoyará la enmienda que solicitaban para la constitución americana y en considerar al partido gobernante responsable de no haberla implementado aún. Con las mujeres que ya podían votar en los estados en los que el sufragio ya había sido aprobado, Paul planeaba presionar con perder el apoyo de estas si el partido gobernante no aprobaba la enmienda, sus exigencia era la "Decimonovena Enmienda a la Constitución de los Estados Unidos, que estipulaba el derecho al voto de todos los ciudadanos, fueran del sexo que fuera"

Al principio no le molestaba en lo más mínimo a Archie que su novia tuviese afinidad con la labor de el "Partido Nacional de Mujeres" pero no quería que fuese participe activamente en las manifestaciones o que incluso fuera a atrincherarse frente a las puertas de "La Casa Blanca"; Annie había cambiado, mucho a decir verdad y tenía miedo de que con eso la perdiera, aún está mentalizado que las mujeres deben de cuidar del hogar pero no niega que si desean se pueden realizar en el área laboral, aunque este sea muy limitado.

.

.

.

.

Una hermosa tarde mientras una pelirroja daba su paseo vespertino, chocó sin proponérselo con el torso de un caballero, al intentar disculparse su sorpresa fue enorme, era Juan Antonio Ortiz, sigue igual que la última vez que lo vio, y de eso ya hace más de seis meses, por lo menos

JA - ¡oh, perdone no la vi! - intenta disculparse con la persona que se había colisionado sin proponérselo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula al reconocer esos ojos color avellana y cabellera rojiza - ¡Elisa! ¿¡eres tú!? ¡santo cielos qué alegría verte! - toma su mano y deposita un beso sobre esta

Eli - ¿¡Antonio eres tú!? ¡no puedo creerlo!

JA - querida Elisa, sigues igual de hermosa como la última vez que te vi

Eli - ¡tú tampoco has cambiado mucho! pero dime ¿¡qué haces por aquí!? había escuchado algo de que estabas en Estados Unidos pero la verdad no me lo creí

JA - ehh sí, ando en un viaje... eh... pero olvida eso, ¡me alegra tanto verte! ¿cómo has estado? te he extrañado mucho preciosa - se había acercado mucho a su cuerpo y con su mano acariciaba el rostro de la joven

Eli - ¡ha sido tan difícil todo este tiempo, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver!

JA - pero ya vez, aquí estoy - la estrecha entre sus brazos por unos minutos sin importarles las personas que transitaban cerca de ellos; después decidieron ir a la casa de Elisa para poder hablar, bueno en un inicio esa fue la idea principal pero al encontrarse a solas lo que realmente les apremiaba era la necesidad de sentir sus pieles y se entregaron a la demanda de sus besos y sus cuerpos...

.

.

.

.

Su cuerpo tiembla más que la gelatina, el corazón le late dolorosamente, sus ojos no paran de verter lágrimas en un llanto incesante, con sus manos estruja el cuello de la camisa y hunde su rostro en el pecho del castaño a la vez que lo llama, lo llama una y otra vez...

Ca – ¡Terry! Ajaa ajaaa ¡Terry! ¡No, Terry mi amor! Ajaa ajaa

Lo – hermanita debes tranquilizarte o lo vas a terminar de matar – intentó bromear Loan para aligerar la tensión, pero con esto solo logró que su llanto fuera más intenso

Ca – ajaa ajaa ajaa – le ardían los ojos, sentía como pasaban una mano sobre su cabellera vez tras vez para serenarla, ha tenido el susto de su vida y no simplemente el hecho de que querían nuevamente secuestrarla, sino que esa mujer desalmada de Miriam se había atrevido a dispararle a su querido Terreuce, el mundo se le vino a los pies de solo imaginar que le arrebataba la vida al hombre que su corazón ama, el miedo por perderlo la devastó

Te – shhhh... ¡ya, tranquila! Vamos por favor Candy... mi pequeña pecosa estoy bien, no debes tener miedo... ¡mírame! Por favor mírame a los ojos – con su mano la tomó del mentón para obligarla a posar sus ojos verdes en los de él – estoy bien

Ca – snn snnn – sorbe sus mocos para contener el llanto – pe... pero estás... estás sangrando, estás todo golpeado

Te – esto no es nada mi Tarzán pecoso, he estado peor en otras ocasiones ¿recuerdas?, esto no es nada, así que por favor tranquila

Lo – será mejor que vayamos a la casa para revisarte esos golpes, vamos hermanita es mejor que nos movamos, vamos con los demás – intenta animarla y que puedan todos regresar

Te – vamos Candy, tu hermano tiene razón – Richard observaba la escena un poco confundido pero a la vez aliviado que tanto su hijo como la supuesta señorita Reginar hubiesen salido ilesos del altercado... había pasado todo tan rápido que aún tenía que digerirlo

Había salido corriendo tras Loan en cuanto se enteraron que querían llevarse a la fuerza a Blanche Reginar, el joven corría con todas sus fuerzas desesperado por encontrarlos y evitar cualquier desgracia, hasta que logra divisarlos a menos de cien metros, un par de hombres habían terminado de esposar a otros que ya hacían en el suelo semi inconscientes, Terry intenta persuadir a quien en ese momento retiene a la rubia, por lo visto el joven Reginar la conoce pues al verla de cerca se quedó de piedra

Richard por lo tanto decidió acercarse por la retaguardia lo más sigiloso que pudo para aprovechar el momento en que la agresora se doblaba del dolor cuando su futura nuera le había asestado un golpe certero en la boca del estómago dejándola sin aliento, pero sus movimientos no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos para dejarla inconsciente al golpearla con el leño que había cogido y llevaba en sus manos, pues esta había tirado del gatillo para herir a alguien... el miedo le erizó la piel y abrió sus ojos como platos al ser consciente de la trayectoria del proyectil, su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando uno de los hombres que habían estado observado la escena se lanzó sobre su hijo para que esquivara la bala... por un momento sintió que la tierra se abría bajo sus pies.

Por la buena fortuna ni uno había salido lastimado gravemente, el hombre que se había lanzado sobre su hijo para salvarlo solo fue rozado por la bala y su vida no corría peligro alguno; despavorida la rubia había salido corriendo hasta donde está Terreuce rogando que no le hubiese pasado nada y las lágrimas habían brotado de sus ojos como una fuente inagotable

Dos hombres más se habían acercado, algo que Richard no entendía, por qué de repente estaban tan custodiados, estos últimos se presentaron como miembros de la "Oficina Federal de Investigación" (FBI), él sabía que era el nuevo cuerpo que trabaja en conjunto con "Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos" (USSS) que es la primera agencia nacional de inteligencia y contraespionaje, si se lograba la entrada de estados unidos en la Gran Guerra su trabajo se vería incrementado con labores relacionadas al espionaje y actos de sabotaje e investigación de extranjeros de países enemigos.

Todos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa donde les esperaban angustiosos los demás, cuando cruzaron el umbral Hellem fue al encuentro de su marido, Eleanor al de Richard y los mellizos al de sus hermanos, estaban la mar de angustiados después de haber escuchado el sonido de un disparo, miles de posibles hechos pasaron por sus mentes al cual más peor, por eso respiraron aliviados al verlos llegar, pero la sorpresa no terminaba ahí, el desfile de hombres les desconcertó a todos.

Ante ellos se presenta Charles Stokes miembro del FBI, era parte de los hombres que habían sido asignados para la protección de la familia Reginar por orden del director Bonaparte, sus compañeros traían esposados a los atacantes y a Miriam Hemlesy, los rostros de Natham y Hellem fue de completo poema, pues nunca se hubiesen imaginado que la joven estuviese en esas tierras, ni mucho menos que tuviese algo que ver con los agresores, era todo tan desconcertante.

La pareja de caballeros que habían actuado primeramente en rescate de los jóvenes se presentaron como los guardias que había contratado el señor Andrew para cuidar en especial a la señorita Reginar y luego de toda su familia. Pronto los hombres de Stokes revisaron el perímetro de la casa para asegurarla

HR - Natham, ¿¡serías tan amable de explicar todo esto!? ¿por qué hay unos hombres tras nosotros para custodiar cada paso que damos? - exigía su esposa en el despacho, en el cual también se encontraba Eleanor, Richard, Loan, Terry, Candy y el agente Stokes

Stokes - señora, esa información es clasificada

HR - ¿¡clasificada!? ¡qué clasificada ni qué ocho cuartos! si tiene que ver con mi familia y la seguridad de ella, ¡soy la primera que debo saberlo! no va a venir un don nadie a ¡prohibirme a mí! ¡a Mí! ¡que soy la hermana del Primer Ministro Francés! ¡¿me oye bien señor Stokes?! ¡NADIE! - la sangre le hierve en su interior

NR - ¡tranquilízate querida, él solo está cumpliendo con su trabajo! - los demás guardan silencio pues comprenden que el ataque de histeria de la señora se debe al estrés de los minutos anteriores, Candy mientras tanto limpia con algodón y alcohol las heridas de Terry intentado parecer lo más serena posible, pero las lágrimas le impiden ver lo que hace con sus manos, las cuales aún siguen temblando

HR - Natham, no me digas que me tranquilice porque sino aquí montó la de muy señor nuestro hasta que me digas de una vez por todas ¡qué está pasando! ¿¡por qué Miriam atacó a mi hija!? ¡¿ah!? ¡dime!

NR - ¡querida, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué es lo que hace Miriam aquí!

Stokes - ¿ustedes conocen a la mujer?

HR - ¡eso es información confidencial señor! - sonó sarcástica, está colérica por cómo la trató anteriormente y porque han querido hacerle daño a su pequeña y como leona desea proteger a sus cachorros

NR - querida, por favor tranquilízate, así no podemos hablar

Stocks - señora, si usted sabe algo por favor díganos o la acusaremos de entorpecer la investigación

Ca - por favor ¡BASTA! - chilló la rubia, había dejado caer las cosas de cualquier manera sobre la mesa auxiliar que había estado usando mientras curaba al castaño, apoyó sus manos sobre esta porque sentía que todo le daba vueltas, cierra los ojos con fuerza antes de seguir - si se están atacando nunca podrán esclarecer nada, mamá, señor Stokes, ambos tienen razón pero lo más sensato en estos momentos es colaborar y dejar de discutir - el caballero hizo un asentimiento de cabeza aceptando lo que decía la dama

HR - está bien hija

Ca - eso está mejor mamá... - se limpia las lágrimas mientras que Terry se posa tras ella para sujetarla por los hombros y hacerle sentir que le apoya, la rubia lleva sus manos sobre las de él para darle a entender que lo agradece - señor Stokes, la señorita es Miriam Hemlesy, la familia Reginar la conoce desde hace tiempo atrás, pero desconoce totalmente la razón por la cual ella está aquí... pero... ella mencionó a una tal Margaretha, no tengo ni idea de quién es y por qué dice que es mi culpa que ella está en problemas, dijo que un tal Lehrer había muerto y que es la misma persona que me atacó en París y me lanzó de un puente - los Reginar abren sus ojos por el espanto, los recuerdos y las palabras - quería llevarme para poder ayudar a esa mujer

NR - debido a ese atentado contra mi hija el Primer Ministro Poincarè nos facilitó la salida del país, no sin antes cumplir con la encomienda de entregar unos documentos en la Casa Blanca, desconozco su contenido, pero debido a eso se nos fue ofrecido asilo político y guardaespaldas para nuestra seguridad, esa es la razón por la cual ya no seguimos nuestro viaje hasta Argentina

Stokes - mi trabajo ha consistido en mantenerlos vigilados e intervenir si fuese necesario, al conocer a los hombres que contrató el señor Andrew decidimos alejarnos un poco más para no llamar la atención de ellos pero por lo visto estos estaban muy al tanto de nuestra presencia... los hombres que han sido detenidos sospechamos que pertenecen al servicio secreto de los aliados, puede que esa mujer sea una espía si es que los ha seguido hasta aquí - para Candy todo esto le agota sus fuerzas y se siente desfallecer, mareada por las revelaciones casi se desvanece, para el castaño esto no pasa por desapercibido

Te - será mejor que te retires a descansar - le murmura cerca de su oído y esta solo asiente con la cabeza - lo siento mucho señores, pero nosotros nos retiramos - nadie dice nada, simplemente observan a la pareja salir, la excitación hormiguean en la piel de todos; muy amable Dorothy prepara una infusión para tranquilizar los nervios que sabe de sobra estarán más que alterados por todos, pues ella está de igual forma debido al miedo a que pasado.

Después de dejar el servicio en el despacho donde los adultos siguen hablando, va a la habitación de la rubia, cuando llega encuentra a la pareja acostada sobre la cama, el joven la tiene abrazada mientras que con una mano le acariciaba los cabellos bajando hasta la espalda a la vez que le susurra palabras de amor para serenarla, su cuerpo convulsiona por el llanto y el miedo, ese miedo que se le instaló en el cuerpo desde que por un segundo pensó que se lo iban a arrebatar; sin emitir palabra alguna le hacer ver a Terry que deja el servicio del té en la bandeja, esté solo asiente con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

Candy se había tranquilizado en el abrigo de sus brazos, entre las palabras de cariño y por el brebaje que le ofreció, un par de horas después se levantan pues deben regresar a la casa aunque ella sigue sin despegarse de él, el plan de fin de semana se ve cancelado debido a todo lo pasado, el pelotón que se despliega es épico, había llegado un par de coches más para llevarse a los detenidos; como atraída por un imán sigue pegada a Terry como una lapa, con intención de animarla un poco Loan que en esta ocasión iba conduciendo el coche rojo la embromaba diciéndole que era un monito colgado de su "árbol Grandchester favorito" el actor por su parte le decía que más bien parece un oso perezoso...

La familia es escoltada cada uno hasta su residencia, las precauciones deben ser extremas pues era ahora de conocimiento de todos que el padre de Terreuce no es ni más ni menos que el primo del Monarca de Reino Unido Jorge V, el Duque de Grandchester quien había llegado como embajador para intentar prevenir problemas a Estados Unidos y de convencerles con pruebas verídicas de que apoyen en la Gran Guerra; una escolta estaría al pendiente de él y su familia como lo había dicho, la señorita Baker y Terreuce Grandchester, mientras que otra unidad estaría al cuidado de la familia Reginar.

Cuando habían llegado a la residencia Candy estaba dormida y en brazos de su amado fue llevada hasta su alcoba, era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar y le pareció agradable, pudo ver en una esquina unos bocetos a carboncillo de su trabajo de dibujo; regresó con sus padres que le esperaban, por seguridad o picardía los tres debían permanecer juntos de momento.

.

.

La razón que no sabían por la cual Miriam se había lanzado en esta hazaña en contra de Candy es porque: Margaretha Geertruida Zelle, más conocida como Mata Hari, famosa bailarina y cortesana había sido espía gracias a que en 1913 había conocido a Marcelo Torcuato en uno de sus actos de danza erótica, la mujer se fue enamorando poco a poco debido a las asiduas visitas que recibía por parte de él y desde que estalló la guerra había decidido ayudarle, utilizando sus artes eróticas en la danza para acercarse e investigar a Eugen Kraemer, Cónsul Alemán en Ámsterdam y jefe de la "Inteligencia Alemana"...

En 1915 había descubierto que era solamente un títere más de Torcuato, por lo que decidió ir con Kraemer y ofrecerle sus servicios como espía a cambio de que le mantuviese el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrada, logrando así obtener un nuevo nombre en clave "H – 21". Como parte de su misión empezó a relacionarse con Georges Ladoux, oficial de contraespionaje francés, por lo que solía estar un par de días por la ciudad parisiense para encontrarse con su ardiente amante...

En 1916 estaba en la capital francesa cuando todos los miembros del "Equipo Delta" pertenecientes al "Escuadrón de la Muerte" habían sido asesinados; habían caído en una emboscada al realizar una misión extraoficial, tras saber los trágicos sucesos fue a presentarse ante Kraemer y notificarle los hechos, más sin embargo este sospechó que "H - 21" había revelado las identidades de los miembros y altos rangos por lo que decidieron entregarle información falsa, para que se lo diera a Ladoux y este lo descifrara con el lenguaje clave que ya sabían de antemano que los franceses poseían pero que era obsoleto.

Ahora sospecharían de la poca veracidad en la información que les había sido proporcionada por Mata Hari, por lo que para confirmarlo Ladoux le solicitó espiar al cónsul alemán en Madrid... simplemente era una trampa para poder demostrar que era una espía antes entregarla a las autoridades francesas...

El 13 de febrero de 1917 la guardia francesa se hizo presente para detener en su habitación del "Hotel Elysée Palace" de París a la doble espía, en su afán de poder obtener ayuda, ella pidió a los guardias que se le diera tiempo para poder ducharse y cambiarse... el cual utilizó para esconder a Miriam Hemlesy, alias "Sofía" que estaba con ella en ese momento que los hombres habían llegado y se encontraba en el baño, Margaretha como le decía su amiga, le pidió que se presentase ante Kraemer para explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo y para que pudiesen liberarla

Eugene fue muy tajante con respecto a su intención de no mover ni un solo dedo en favor de esa mujer traidora, ni siquiera prestó oídos cuando Hemlesy había excusado que fue culpa de Blanche Reginar que el "Equipo Delta" se había visto en la necesidad de entrar en acción, ya que sospechaban que la "Rubia Simplona" tenía algo con ver con los documento e información perdidos acerca de las nuevas armas que se usaría para atacar antes de junio sobre Ypres, pero este no le creyó, es más la retó a tal punto si era capaz de demostrar quién era esa mujer y si tenía algo que ver con los documentos robados o algo más, y si no conseguía nada sería la forma de quitarse de en medio a "un ser tan inútil", desde el punto de vista de Kraemer.

Así fue como "Sofía" se había embarcado junto a dos hombres rumbo a Estados Unidos, después de haber visto un artículo donde salía el actor Terreuce Grandchester y su nueva pareja, que era ni más ni menos que Blanche Reginar; había estado por un tiempo desesperada porque no sabía dónde se encontraban, ni por dónde podía empezar a buscar; reconoció al hombre pues había llegado con la Compañía de Teatro Stratford tiempo atrás y también lo había visto en la fiesta de cumpleaños número 18 de la insulsa rubia a la cual había cogido manía, por el hecho de interferir en su acercamiento con Loan para conquistarlo, por eso y más no le importaba hasta dónde tenía que ir a buscarla, pero lo haría con tal de salvar a su amiga y quitarse de en medio a la intrusa que le impide enamorar al joven Reginar.

_.

.

.

Ya en casa de Eleanor, mientras estaban en el salón sin decir nada Richard pidió que le explicaran por qué quien se supone se llama "Blanche" había sido llamada "Candy", entre los nervios y el estupor no se habían percatado que le habían llamado así y era lógico que su padre no estuviese al tanto, pues recién a duras penas se acababan de reencontrar cuando todo había pasado.

Los días siguientes Terry se había presentado en casa de su chica para ver cómo sigue, mientras que los padres de ambos están en constante comunicación para estar al pendiente de los avances en la investigación sobre el ataque sufrido el fin de semana.

Dos días después y para suerte de ambos estaban completamente solos en la residencia Reginar. Candy está entre los brazos de él, embriagada por su aroma y calor, las palabras que le susurra le nubla la razón y aumenta su anhelo, se entrega a sus caricias, sus besos y deseo... las manos masculinas recorren firmemente la figura de ella deleitándose en cada curva y en la miel de sus labios... sentada a horcajadas sobre él siente como acaricia la piel de sus muslos, gemidos de placer y de invitación a continuar salen de sus gargantas, la sangre les hierve y las ganas les consumen... pero deben parar, se observan los rostros cubiertos de rubor y la respiración un poco agitada, alguien está llamando a la puerta

Te - ¿quién puede ser tan inoportuno en este momento!? - reprocha molesto el castaño indicando con sus manos que se levante, aún no está segura si debe o quiere hacerlo... pero temerosa que sean sus padres la rubia de un salto se pone en pie y arregla su apariencia para poder ir a abrir la entrada principal

Ca - no tengo ni idea, no espero a nadie - un poco nerviosos por sentirse entre pillados y con ganas de más ambos van para ver quién llama insistentemente, la sorpresa en Candy es notoria y la decepción en Terry más que evidente y en tono molesto lo saluda

Te - ¡¿tú!? ¿¡qué haces aquí!? 

_**.**_

_**. **_


	19. Capítulo 18

_**Hola, finalmente ya pasó el susto con la Miriam Hemlesy, si recordáis en unos capítulos anteriores hay un párrafo, dice que una persona está leyendo una revista, cerca de la mesa de su tocador tiene el equipaje hecho y los billetes… quizás fue muy ambiguo y poco explícito y se pasó por alto. Lo mismo con Richard Grandchester, hace un par de meses que está en américa, pero debía hacer algo de suma importancia antes de poder verse con Eleanor, se preguntaran ¿volverán? Haha no lo sé, no tengo idea de lo que pasa por la cabeza de esa mujer… así que solo queda leer, ah ver que sorpresa nos dan.**_

_**Saludos a todos. Bsos y abrazos mil **_

_**Parte 18**_

Estaban sentados en el salón, el silencio es sepulcral, ha pasado un ángel... por sus mentes se atropellan las imágenes de los hechos vividos horas antes y por un par de minutos les parece casi inverosímil que estén con vida... que estén juntos... nuevamente... después de más de un año... Eleanor, Richard y Terreuce vuelven a estar presentes en una misma estancia.

.

La más aturdida, nerviosa y preocupada era la bella Eleanor Baker, oh claro que es bella... muy bella... demasiado bella, tanto así que sus encantos idiotizan al caballero inglés sentado al frente de ella en el salón; Richard intenta mantener su pose erguida, semblante inescrutable mientras desliza su mirada desde los bucles dorados que adornan su cabellera, su fino... blanco y delicado cuello... erguido cual torre de marfil, su vestido color turquesa con encaje en su escote oculta la piel nívea de sus pechos pero muestra de manera sutil lo turgente que es su busto; está seguro que ella puede sentir como le acaricia su mirada en sus curvas, pues no es capaz de verle a la cara, Richard se muere de ganas de poder hablar a solas con ella... y con su hijo... total son tantas cosas por hacer que no está seguro por dónde empezar

.

Te – bueno, lo mejor será que me retire a descansar – se levanta Terry con la intención de proporcionarles espacio a ellos para que aclaren sus cosas

EB – hijo, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres ir al médico?

Te – sí madre, estoy bien no te preocupes... solamente estoy un poco adolorido nada más, me tomaré un calmante y me dormiré... tranquila no es la primera vez que peleo con un hombre

EB – ¡ay hijo! Deja de tomarlo todo a guasa

Te – ¡sh ehh! ¡Que no es guasa! Yo sé cómo defenderme – levanta su brazo derecho con el gesto de resaltar su bíceps y carita de "yo puedo con todo" – sólo le hice creer que tenía ventaja sobre mí

EB – ¡ahh de verdad! No tienes remedio

Te – algunas veces, lo que enamora es eso – le guiña un ojo y los deja finalmente a solas

RG – realmente, te llevas muy bien con él – se atreve a pronunciar Richard una vez que estaban solos, el silencio entre ambos es realmente incomodo

EB – sí

RG – me alegra ver que te llevas bien, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo separados

EB – ¿qué haces aquí Richard? – por un segundo le había parecido ver que se sorprendió por la pregunta tan clara y directa que le lanzó, pero nuevamente volvía a tener su apariencia apacible... por un tiempo más sigue sin responder – nadie me quita de la cabeza que algo tiene que ver mi hijo con la "supuesta aparición repentina, casualmente donde estábamos pasando el fin de semana"... ¿qué haces aquí Richard?

RG – nada

EB – ¿¡nada!? ¡¿Cómo que nada!? – lo analiza con los ojos entrecerrados hmmm hay algo que no le termina de convencer

RG – no estoy haciendo nada, termine de hacer el trabajo que se me fue asignado y ahora dispongo de un tiempo libre, por lo que decidí venir a aquí

EB – ¿por qué? No lo entiendo... Pero si hasta traías una flor contigo... por favor ¿¡no me digas que deseas volver a conquistarme!?

RG – no he dicho nada, ¿cómo puedes estar segura que es eso? – ella exhala fuertemente el aire por la nariz como clara muestra de incomodidad en su pregunta, en su pose y en sus intenciones... Bueno en todo

EB – por tu forma de reaparecer, casualmente como la primera vez... por la manera en cómo me hablas y por cómo me miras... santo cielo Richard, ¡si casi puedo sentir que me desnudas!

RG – lo siento - termina diciendo a la vez que desvía la mirada hacia otro rincón del salón, lamentando ser tan evidente y de no disfrutar de su imagen

EB – ¿¡qué!? – desconcertante, que ella recuerde era la primera vez que oía esas palabras salir de sus labios

RG – lo siento mucho, entiendo que tengas tus razones para estar molesta, yo también lo estuve en su momento... pero ahora que sé la verdad creo que lo primero que debo de hacer es pedirte perdón... por ser un estúpido, idiota, engreído y desconfiado inglés que se enamoró de ti desde la primera vez que te vio y que a pesar de los años que han pasado este tonto sigue sintiendo algo por ti - para Eleanor era la confesión que menos esperaba oír en esos momentos, aunque lo intuía, porque a pesar de lo que pareció una eternidad lejos de él, seguía siendo el mismo del cual se enamoró

EB – no estoy para juegos Richard, no pienso seguir tirando los hilos de algo que ya está roto – se levanta molesta con la clara intención de dejarlo a solas

RG – ¡por favor no te vayas! – la retiene por la mano, de espaldas a ella le suplica, siente un miedo abismal de perderla definitivamente – no te estoy pidiendo nada, creo que no tengo cara ni derecho para pedirte algo, solamente pido tu perdón... por mucho que te pueda seguir queriendo me dejaste muy en claro que tú ya no sientes nada por mi... y aunque me reviente de dolor y celos saber que has podido seguir con tu vida y que te has olvidado de mí, sólo déjame estar cerca de ti... al menos los días que estaré por aquí – siente el calor que le impregna el agarre, la rubia no es capaz de mover un solo musculo, se siente desorienta pues ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que algún día Richard le pediría perdón y mucho menos permiso para permanecer cerca de ella, ¿será que trama algo o simplemente desea hacerlo así?

EB – tus palabras me confunden y tu presencia me... (aturde)... – pero eso último no lo dijo, no quería mostrarse vulnerable

RG – perdona, si tanto te incomoda mi presencia me alejaré y nunca...

EB – ¡no!, no me incomodas, pero debes de entender que todo esto me ha tomado por sorpresa y con lo que pasó a Terry y Blanche... Entiende no me es fácil

RG – claro - inmóviles, se quedan así por un tiempo más, disfrutando de la sensación que despierta el roce de esa mano masculina reteniendo la fina y delicada forma de ella… la calidez que transmite y las vibras que resuenan en sus cuerpos

EB – puedes estar aquí todo el tiempo que quieras o puedas, por mí no hay problema... Margot te indicará cuál será tu habitación estos días – no dijo más, ni uno añadió nada, necesitaban espacio y tiempo para poder digerir todo lo que estaba pasando y considerara la mejor manera de proceder

.

.

Los días siguientes que compartían juntos demostraba cuán evidente era la atracción entre ambos pero que no eran capaz de reconocerlo directamente, en ocasiones para Terry era un poco bochornoso o tal vez gracioso verlos actuar de esa manera en la que buscaban de una forma u otra propiciar el roce entre ellos pero a la vez que lo niegan, el castaño espera que de un momento a otro se animen a sincerarse, procura dejarlos a solas mientras él visitaba a su novia

Se había presentado en casa de su chica para verla cómo sigue, tal y como lleva haciéndolo día tras día, Hellem había salido con los gemelos y su tutor de clases para hacer una excursión; Natham, Loan estaba junto a Richard al pendiente de los avances en la investigación sobre el ataque sufrido el fin de semana; para suerte de ambos, finalmente... Candy y Terry se encuentran completamente solos en la residencia Reginar.

Ca – ¿cómo van las cosas con tus padres? ¿Ha habido algún avance? - estaban sentados en el mismo sofá, la rubia tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho de él, para disfrutar de su aroma, calidez al ritmo de la melodía que producían los latidos de su corazón

Te – creo que muy poco, estos días han establecido una especie de tregua, al parecer no discuten pero no se aman... se tratan con naturalidad

Ca – ¿le has contado a tu madre en todo lo que tuviste que ver para que ellos se reencontraran? - seguía en su misma posición, disfrutando la sensación que siente cada vez que él pasa su mano por su cabellera dorada, con una caricia a un ritmo parsimonioso casi hipnotizador, Terry está con los ojos cerrados respondiendo al ya sabido interrogatorio de su amada mientras que esta dibuja con su dedo índice algo parecido a ochos alrededor de los botones superiores de su camisa, ¿sería esa la llave para poder sacarle toda la información?

Te – no y no creo que haga falta

Ca - hmmm ¿cómo sigues de tus golpes?

Te - estoy bien, no te preocupes - respondía con tal calma que nunca había experimentado en su vida... bueno sí, esa tranquilidad que le invade cuando está cerca de ella, encontrarse en la forma que estaban le producía tal complacencia que deseaba que el momento fuera eterno

Ca - ¿estás seguro? ¿no te duelen? - se mueve de su posición para verlo a la cara directamente, su semblante es de ensueño, los rayos del sol que bañan su rostro le dan un aire mágico pero las marcas en su rostro le hacen sentir como si ella misma tuviese un cardenal del tamaño de un puño que inicia desde la comisura de sus labios y se extiende hasta su mejilla izquierda, un esparadrapo en forma de mariposa ayuda a mantener cerrado el corte en su ceja derecha... todas marcas de la pelea y está convencida que en su cuerpo también habrá una que otra marca que no ha querido decir para no preocuparla más, Terry abre los ojos al sentir cómo desliza ahora sus dedos por su facciones acariciando muy temerosa de poder hacerle daño donde él sabe que están sus heridas

Te - estoy bien Candy - levanta su mano para posarla sobre el rostro de ella y acariciarle con su pulgar el pómulo, la rubia responde al gesto entregándose a su tacto - esto no es nada, me alegro haber sido yo y no tú quien tenga estas marcas, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí si esos hombres te hubiesen puesto una mano encima y te hubieran lastimado, nunca se los hubiese perdonado

Ca - me siento tan mal que estés así por mi culpa, quisiera hacer algo para borrar las marcas o evitarte el dolor

Te - ¿de verdad? - ella lo mira directamente que sus hermosos ojos vidriosos por las ganas contenidas de llorar - puede que sí puedas hacer algo

Ca - ¿el qué?

Te - hmmm pues lo único que sabes hacer y que se te da muy bien - le sonríe tiernamente, parece un ángel de luz vestida de blanco e iluminada por los rayos del sol dándole un aire místico

Ca - ¿y eso qué es?

Te - amarme

Ca - Terryyy... ¡estoy hablando en serio!

Te - ¡y yo también pequeña pecosa! ¿acaso no crees que es tu amor el que me cuida, mantiene con vida y me anima a seguir? tus palabras son mi aliento... tu sonrisa me hidrata el alma y tus besos son la energía que mantiene mi cuerpo... todo mi ser necesita de tu existencia para tener ganas y una razón de vivir... necesito de ti más de del aire, el agua o el calor, porque todo eso me das cada vez que veo mi reflejo dibujado en tus ojos... saber que soy el dueño de tu corazón me hace sentir capaz de todo solo por probar la dulce miel de tus labios... te amo Candy... - la rodea con sus brazos por la necesidad que tiene de sentir su cuerpo cerca del suyo, porque desea devorar esos labios que lo incitan constantemente a beber de ellos, mientras que ella se entrega a las exigencias que motivan las caricias del castaño, pues también lo desea.

Candy entre los brazos de él, se siente embriagada por su aroma y calor, las palabras que le ha declarado le nubla la razón y aumenta su anhelo, se entrega a sus caricias, sus besos y deseos... las manos masculinas recorren firmemente la figura de ella deleitándose en cada curva y en el aliento que escapa de su boca... movida por la arrollante pasión desatada se sienta a horcajadas sobre él... sus manos recorren sus cuerpos por la necesidad de sentirse, borrar la barrera que los divide y fundirse en uno con ese calor que liberan sus pieles...

Siente como Terry acaricia la piel de sus muslos, no sabe en qué momento sus dedos se escurrieron por debajo de la tela para llegar hasta ahí, gemidos de placer y de invitación a continuar salen de sus gargantas, la sangre les hierve y las ganas les consumen... sus besos son a cada segundo más exigentes, más apremiantes, más posesivos, su lengua hurga por cada rincón de su boca con la intención de poseerla, por lo que lleva una mano a la espalda de ella para bajar la cremallera de su vestido y descubrir ese terreno que sabe nunca antes nadie ha poseído...

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta se hace eco hasta donde ellos están, frustrando todo intento de saborear la piel tersa y cálida de sus pechos, deben parar pues los golpes en la entrada se han vuelto persistentes, se observan el uno al otro y los rostros están cubiertos de rubor y con la respiración un poco agitada por la pasión contenida

Te - ¿¡quién puede ser tan inoportuno en este momento!? - reprocha molesto el castaño indicando con sus manos que se levante, aún no está segura si debe o quiere hacerlo... pero temerosa que sean sus padres de un salto se pone en pie y arregla su apariencia para poder ir a abrir la puerta principal

Ca - no tengo ni idea, no espero a nadie - un poco nerviosos por sentirse entre pillados y con ganas de más ambos van a la entrada para ver quien llama insistentemente, la sorpresa en Candy es notoria y la decepción en Terry más que evidente y en tono molesto lo saluda

Te - ¿¡tú!? ¡¿qué haces aquí!?

Ca - Terryy... - le reprendió la rubia, vale es cierto, había sonado un poco hosco… bastante hosco, de todas las personas del mundo y la que menos esperaba estaba ahí de pie interrumpiendo el mejor momento hasta hoy con su querida Tarzán con pecas, ella estaba igual de sorprendida al verlo a él en el umbral de la casa – ¡hola Archy! por favor pasa - se hace a un lado y le indica con la mano que prosiga

Ar - ¡hola Candy, Terry! ¿les molesto? - intenta incordiar al castaño después de la forma tan cruel que lo trató

Ca - ¡para nada! ¿quieres tomar algo?

Te - ¿qué te parece? ¿preparo un poco de té mientras ustedes hablan?

Ar - ¿tú? ¿acaso no hay nadie para hacerlo?

Te - no hay nadie de momento, si quieres esperar a que alguien aparezca para que lo haga por miedo a que te pueda envenenar estas en todo tu derecho

Ar - ¿¡están solos!? ¿¡los dos solos!? ¡eso no está nada bien! - sorprendido por la forma tan cómoda en cómo el actor se desenvuelve en ese lugar que no es su casa le irrita y saber que estaban solos le molesta aún más, pero la rubia con intención de calmar los ánimos mueve sus manos de un lado a otro con una risa tímida

Ca - hehe ¡un momento! no te estarás imaginando cosas raras solo porque nosotros nos hemos qued... - los colores se le subieron al rostro de solo recordar las caricias hechas segundos antes de que Archí se presentará en la casa y los interrumpiera - hmmm nosotros

Ar - ¡ven un momento aquí Terry! - lo toma del brazo y tira de él para ir hasta la puerta más cercana y hablar a solas, lo toma por los hombros y lo contramina a la pared

Te - ¡oyee! ¡me haces daño! (¿pero este que se ha creído?) - en sus adentros Terry está desconcertado por las formas de Archí, pero no tiene ganas de pelear

Ar - ¡oye tú! ¿¡no le habrás hecho nada a Candy verdad!?

Te - ¡pues claro que no le hecho nada!

Ar - ¡bien! porque como le hagas algo raro yo te voy a...

Te - ¿qué quieres decir con algo raro? - Archí había intentaba parecer amenazador, pero la forma tan fresca y pícara con que lo estaba mirando en esos momentos el actor lo desconcertó

Ar - que... que... bueno... ¡ya sabes!

Te - si no me lo dices ¿¡cómo quieres que lo sepa?! ¿¡qué es lo que no puedo hacerle Archí!? ¡dime!

Ar - hombreee... ya sabes, pues eso

Te - "ya sabes, pues eso" - repitió burlón para seguir incordiándole - ¿¡el qué!? dímelo venga

Ar - ¡oyeee! ya sabes de lo que hablo ¡no seas tan pesado! ¡tú simplemente di que no se lo vas a hacer! dilo venga - Terry quería reír, ahora recordaba el placer que sentía cuando también lo fastidiaba en los días del Colegio

Ca - ¡Archy por favor! ¡no vayáis a pelear!

Ar - ¡Candy! - fue una especie de deja vu, como si en vez de estar en New York, hubieran regresado en el tiempo a los días de Londres y es ahora cuando reconoce las intenciones del castaño - está bien Candy, no te preocupes no he venido a pelear, más bien vine para invitarte a tomar el té

Ca - ¿Ah mí?

Ar - ¡claro! ¿¡a quién sino!? - entonces percibe la mirada de disculpas que le dedica a Terry en un mensaje que no logra descifrar, eh incomodo por eso decide - ¡está bien! si quieres llevarlo puedes, pero si se pierde o se aburre no es mi problema

Te - ¡oye! ¡no hace falta que digas eso! no soy un niño, pero si quieres guiarme como un papi que sepas que ya tengo uno, tal vez ¡te permita que me cuides como un tío!

Ar - ¿¡eh, eh!? ¿¡cómo dices!? - se mueve con la intención de caerle encima y adornarle la cara con más morados de los que ya tiene

Ca - ¡Terry por favor! no lo provoques... Archie, tú ya sabes cómo es él, deberías de ser inteligente y no caer en sus bromas - se interpone entre ellos - si siguen así que sepan ¡que no saldré con ninguno de los dos! - hay duelos de miradas, el castaño le incomoda que haya llegado desde Chicago el abogadillo de los Andrew sólo para invitar a su novia a tomar el té, ya antes había sospechado que esté sentía algo por la rubia, así que más que seguro su invitación conllevaba a algo más... los celos, si los sentía de seguro es por algo; es verdad que había reaccionado un poco sobre protector con respecto a Candy y su nueva cercanía para con Terry, pero era porque no quería verla sufrir por lo que decidió dar su brazo a torcer

Ar - está bien Candy, prometo no hacer nada que te moleste

Ca - gracias, ¡¿Terry!? - lo observa por unos segundos hasta que este asiente con un movimiento de cabeza logrando que ella respire aliviada - muy bien, dadme un par de minutos ahora vuelvo - los deja solos mientras va a su habitación en busca de su chal y para escribir una nota donde les dice a sus padres que ha salido junto a su primo y novio, deja el papel a la vista sobre la mesa que hay en el recibidor, donde sabe más que seguro la podrán ver nada más entren a la casa y va junto a los chicos en el coche de los Andrew que les espera en la calzada.

.

.

Durante el trayecto el silencio se hizo presente, para mantener la paz se abstuvieron de decir algo que iniciar con la guerra entre ellos, finalmente el coche se detuvo frente a un hotel... punto menos para Archie, Terry se congratula de no haberla dejado ir sola... cuando entran en el ascensor Corwell le indica al botones que desean subir a la última planta, a la Suite Presidencial... otro punto menos para el abogado, los celos están a flor de piel sobre el actor quien lleva del brazo de manera posesiva a Candy, la rubia es suya y no tiene por qué hacer nada para querer conquistarla o tenerla cerca pues no lo necesita

Cuando finalmente entran ven que en el pequeño salón que va incluida en la habitación se encuentran a dos mujeres... las reconoce desde un principio son las amigas del instituto de su Tarzán pecoso... en cuestión de segundos gritos de alegría, abrazos, sonrisas, besos, más abrazos etctc retumban en las paredes... después de más de dos años vuelven a estar juntas en el mismo lugar Anny, Patty y Candy

Los cinco toman el té juntos, ellas hablan por los codos y ríen hasta por las orejas, Archie está al lado de la morena y le dedica miradas llenas de ternura, de vez en cuando deposita un beso en su mano... otra vez gritos y saltos entre las mujeres... Terry observa todo sin decir palabra alguna, por un momento se siente mal por haber sospechado que su antiguo compañero de peleas quisiera robarle a su pequeña pecosa, pero ahora puede apreciar que realmente está enamorado de la señorita Brither, la ex tímida porque por lo visto esa mujer ha cambiado mucho, se le nota en el rostro, algo le dice que ya no es la misma niña del instituto

Ca - ¿¡Terry, no los vas a felicitar!?

Te - ¿¡he!?

Ca - ¡venga! ¡no seas así! olvida la discusión de antes, es un momento de alegría, Archie y Annie se han comprometido

Te - sí, cierto... muchas felicidades a ambos, que tengáis un matrimonio lleno de dicha

An - muchas gracias Terry, espero verte el día del enlace

Te - sí - confirmo además de un movimiento de cabeza

Pa - ya sé que estoy avisando con poco tiempo de anticipación, pero me gustaría Candy que fueras mi dama de honor junto a Anny, las dos sois mis amigas y quisiera estar cerca vuestro en mi día tan especial

Ca - ¡por supuesto Patty! ¡encantada seré tu dama!

Pa - muchísimas gracias Candy - la abrazó feliz, dichosa por tener nuevamente a su amiga en su vida y porque la acompañará en ese momento tan importante - debemos tomar las medidas para tu vestido y... - nuevamente seguían con sus temas de chicas, los hombres las observan tranquilamente mientras beben el té, a Terry le derrite el corazón ver su espléndida sonrisa cada vez que Candy le dedica cuando lo mira de vez en cuando para que no se sienta ignorado.

Annie y Archie habían organizado un encuentro entre Patty y Blanche, ella también se merecía reencontrarse con su amiga, también había revivido el dolor de perder a un ser querido cuando se enteró que Candy había muerto por la guerra al igual que su querido Stear... y los siguientes tres días las mujeres compartieron la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible, a la vez que vieron como más niños venidos desde Francia obtenían un nuevo hogar...

Los días se corren uno tras otro y todos vuelven nuevamente a su hogar, Terry sigue disfrutando de la compañía y ambiente de sus padres y la familia Reginar, de vez en cuando va de pesca junto a Natham y Richard, otras veces suelen ir al hipódromo donde reviven viejos recuerdos y juegos con la rubia donde cada vez apostar entre ellos se vuelve muy emocionante y travieso si se unen Nadia, Mauricio y Loan

.

.

.

.

No tenía por qué ocultarse, estaba en su casa y disfrutaba cada día como si fuese el último, a veces compartía lo que pensaba o le pasaba por la mente o simplemente se expresaba con su cuerpo ya que eso se le daba muy bien. Por la ventana se colaban los rayos vespertinos del sol pintando sus cuerpos con destellos dorados, una ligera capa de sudor resplandece en sus pieles, su corazón aún late apresurado y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Sus cabellos aún están desparramados entre la almohada y el torso musculoso, su pechos desnudos están sobre él y con su muslo acaricia cerca de su sexo que ahora está flácido, tal vez si lo acaricia más sutilmente con la mano pueda revivir y hacerle disfrutar otra vez... de solo imaginar la sensación de su falo dentro de ella, las mariposas revolotean desde su vientre hasta su pecho... ahora está segura de algo y de lo que siente.

\- ¡te amo! Quédate conmigo...


	20. Capítulo 19

_**Muy bien, seguimos con la historia, gracia por continuar… saludos a mi "desconocido/a de Roma", es muy grato ver que disfrutan tanto de NTN3.**_

_**Parte 19**_

Está sentada frente de su escritorio revisando las hojas del calendario, repasando las fechas de las cartas, suspirando de alegría, sonriendo de emoción... en menos de una semana llegará el barco, no puede faltar a esa reunión, luego está el viaje a Chicago para estar presentes en el nacimiento del bebé de Albert, Fleur le había escrito invitándoles a pasar los días en la mansión Andrew pues estaba más que segura que ellos querían estar en una fecha tan especial... después de eso tenía pensado ir al "Hogar de Ponny" y quedarse un par de días, para finales de Abril viajar a Florida para la boda de Patricia O'Brien.

HR - hola preciosa, ¿qué haces?

Ca - ¡mamá! hola, estaba revisando el calendario para los próximos días ¡hay tantas cosas por hacer!

HR - ¡déjame ver! - revisa los apuntes que tiene y sonríe al ver lo organizada que es Candy - pues sí que lo tienes un poco complicado, pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien

Ca - awww claro que sí mamy, al menos recibimos la carta a tiempo... por unos días estaba triste porque pensaba que ellas no deseaban hablar conmigo, pero es normal que por la guerra en Europa no recibieran mis cartas con regularidad, ya ni digamos que ellos pudiesen enviar las suyas

HR - por supuesto querida, ya tenemos todo listo para cuando lleguen y por cierto tu chico te está esperando en el salón

Ca - ¡gracias! - la abraza y le da un beso en la mejía para ir a verse con Terry; los últimos días son caóticos, entre los preparativos para la llegada de sus amigas Charlotte Lawler y Ariana Blois, también entre las salidas y la cenas en casa de los padres de él y los suyos esto sin contar con los preparativos de la boda de Patty y Anny

.

.

.

.

Las cosas no son muy diferente en casa de los Brither, la tensión no solo se debe a los preparativos, también el ambiente incómodo que suele haber tras las caras largas que le hace la señora Brither a Archie cada vez que les visita; no dijo nada cuando el caballero se había presentado junto al magnate William Albert Andrew, Fleur Kelly y la tía abuela Emilia Elroy con la intención formal de pedir oficialmente la mano de Annie Brither en matrimonio, tan solo un mes desde que había llegado a pedir permiso a salir con ella... si antes no estuvo de acuerdo mucho menos ahora, pero su hija había aceptado y su esposo no le permitiría que empañe la felicidad del momento, pero ahora, ahora era otra cosa, fuese lo que fuese que propusiera Archie con respecto a los preparativos de la boda ella lo rechazaba, desacreditaba, o ignoraba literalmente

Ar - lo siento mucho Anny, pero no estoy de acuerdo, puedes hacer cualquier cosa menos eso

An - nunca pensé que fueses tan machista Archie

Ar - y no lo soy, simplemente me preocupo por ti, ¿acaso no lo ves?

An - ¿estás seguro? es muy molesto que quieras controlarme y esto que ni siquiera nos hemos casado - ahora su voz suena muy molesta y a puesto sus manos en jarras sobre sus caderas, cuando en ese momento son interrumpidos por la madre de la morena que trae consigo un libro de muestras de telas para la mantelería del banquete

Sra.B - hija, quiero que mires por... oh... señor Corwell, usted...

Ar - buenas tardes señora - se había puesto en pie para saludarle, pero era tan evidente el semblante de disgusto entre ellos que no sabía si celebrar o preguntar

Sra.B - cariño, menuda cara tienes, traigo estas muestras pero creo que no es buen momento - Anny suelta un suspiro largo y asiente con la cabeza

An - está bien madre, ya lo veré luego

Sra.B - Annie ¿está todo bien? ¿¡no me digas qué habéis discutido!? si solo pasáis peleando será mejor ir pensando en cancelar...

Ar - es lo que usted quisiera, ¡¿verdad?!

An - Archie... por favor - intentó mediar como suele hacer - madre, no estábamos discutiendo sólo hablábamos y no llegamos a un acuerdo

Sra.B - sea lo que sea querida hija, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo

Ar - ¡ja! si realmente lo supiera no creo que siga manteniendo esa misma posición

Sra.B - pues entonces ilumíneme señor Corwell, qué es eso tan desastroso, ¡¿acaso pretende llevar a mi hija a vivir a la misma casa que llevó a su difunta esposa?! ¡eso es muy desagradable!

Ar - nada más lejos de la realidad señora Brither, de todas maneras si usted ve alguna residencia que cumpla con sus expectativas y sea del agrado de Annie solo tiene que decirlo - se quita un mechón que le cubría el rostro, no se atreve a mirarles a la cara porque no puede disimular su disgusto

Sra.B - lo tendré en cuenta

An - mamá, le estaba diciendo a Archie que deseo ir a Washington para apoyar a Alice Paul en sus manifestaciones de...

Sra.B - pero Anny, ¿¡estás loca!? ¿¡cómo se te ocurre!? - le interrumpe la explicación escandalizada por lo que su hija le dice

Ar - ¡lo ve! ¡ve que se lo dije! - levanta sus dos manos para enfatizar sus palabras - ¡ya le dije yo que cuando la escuchase no pensaría igual! yo también le he dicho que no es necesario que se presente en ese lugar - la dama estaba en una encrucijada, por un lado quería darse el gusto de contradecir al joven como suele hacerlo todo este tiempo atrás pero no le agrada en lo más mínimo que su hija se involucre con esas mujeres "alborotadoras", cuando su única preocupación que deberían de tener es en conseguir un buen marido, cuidar su hogar y de sus hijos, no en estarse metiendo en asuntos de política que en nada les incumbe, eso es cosa de hombres

Sra.B - pero... pero te has puesto a pensar ¿qué dirán nuestros amigos? ¿las demás familias de la alta sociedad? ¡debes de pensar en eso! el lugar de una mujer no es la política ni en las call...

An - ¡aaaggggg! ¿¡tú también madre!? ¿cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿¡acaso tu vida te satisface tal y cómo es!?

Sra.B - eh... eh...

An - pues si es así, bien por ti madre pero no puedes pretender que yo sea igual y me conformé ¡con un estilo de vida tan superficial! ¡yo quiero algo más para mi vida! quiero hacer algo, ¡ser alguien!

Sra.B - pero tú ya eres alguien...

An - ¡agg! por favor, no pretenderás ¡que sea como tú! y me importa un pepino lo que diga la sociedad y la gente, si ellos no lo entienden es porque son unos completos ignorantes trogloditas arcaicos que no comprenden los verdaderos tiempos que se están viviendo

Sra.B -¡Annie Brither, no te consiento que me hables en ese tono!

An - ¡ni yo que me digas lo que debo hacer con mi vida! ¡ni a ti ni a él! ¡tenedlo muy en claro pues ya no soy una niña! - molesta por el rumbo que había tomado todo, decide dejarlos a solas en salón, no tiene ánimos ni fuerzas para seguir discutiendo

Sra.B - ¡Annie espera! - quiso retenerla pero fue en vano

Ar - no se preocupe señora, yo hablaré con ella - el castaño va tras la morena para alcanzarla y tranquilizarla, no le gustaba estar discutiendo aunque las reconciliaciones se entre ellos se habían vuelto muy íntimas y placenteras - Anny, espera un momento no debes de sulfurarte de esta manera - le toma del brazo antes de que llegase a una puerta que da a la terraza

An - Archie por favor suéltame, no quiero seguir discutiendo

Ar - pero si no estaba discutiendo

An - oh claro que sí, incluso ahora has pues en mi contra a mi madre - se cruza de brazos molesta, muy molesta... no lo puede controlar pero siente que su humor últimamente es muy volátil

Ar - perdóname, pero no era esa mi intención aunque debes de saber que no pienso igual que tu madre; sí, no estoy de acuerdo en que vayas con tu amiga Paul, pero no es por el "que dirá la sociedad", eso me tiene sin cuidado, ya te puedo asegurar yo que no me quitaran el sueño con eso

An - ¿entonces? dime, ¿por qué no quieres? - él la rodea con sus brazos y pegó sus frentes para hablarle con la mayor ternura posible

Ar - porque tengo miedo que te pueda pasar algo y yo no esté ahí para cuidarte y protegerte, últimamente ha crecido cierto repudio a esas mujeres y muchas son maltratadas, atacadas o incluso encarceladas, si te pasa algo me volveré loco

An - Archie yo... yo...

Ar - escucha, si quieres apoyarlas o hacer algo me parece bien incluso cuentas con mi ayuda, pero no quiero que pongas en riesgo tu vida, debes pensar en Tabatha, los niños de la fundación y tu labor para recaudar fondos, con eso le estás haciendo honor y dándole el valor de ser "mujer", es tu forma de luchar y demostrar que las "mujeres" son capaces de mucho más, las están apoyando en sus reivindicaciones, no eres menos porque no estés con ellas

Sra.B - por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el señor Corwell - se hacía escuchar la voz femenina en la estancia, había presenciado todo desde un segundo plano, y le era imposible negar que ese joven realmente está enamorado de su hija, la comprende y le desea lo mejor; ambos se separan por respeto a la madre de su prometida

An - ¡mamá!... eso quiere decir que ¿hay tregua entre los dos?

Sra.B - ujum - asiente con la cabeza - él lo hace porque te quiere y te cuida, no desea que te pase nada malo, yo fui muy egoísta cuando me expresaste tus intenciones en cuanto que él ha sabido entenderte desde un principio

An - perdóname por haber sido tan ruda contigo anteriormente mamá, me extralimite

Sra.B - no hija, perdóname tú a mí, por no haberte entendido desde un principio cielo

An - ¡claro que sí madre! - se acerca a ella para poder abrazarla

Sra.B - muy bien, ahora tomemos el té mientras vemos las muestras, ¿qué les parece?

An - sí

Ar - ehh... esto... yo por mi parte creo que será mejor que lo deje en sus manos la elección

Sra.B - ¡oh! por favor señor Corwell, debe acompañarnos, pues esto también le incumbe, es su boda - sin más excusa para escaparse, los tres vuelven al salón para seguir con los preparativos

.

.

.

.

No tenía por qué ocultarse, estaba en su casa y disfrutaba cada día como si fuese el último, a veces compartía lo que le pensaba por la mente o simplemente se expresaba con su cuerpo ya que eso se le daba muy bien.

Por la ventana se colaban los rayos vespertinos del sol pintando sus cuerpos con destellos dorados, una ligera capa de sudor resplandece en sus pieles, su corazón aún late apresurado y una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Están desnudos sobre su cama mientras se reponen del encuentro sexual, sus cabellos aún están desparramados entre la almohada y el torso varonil, sus pechos desnudos están sobre él y con su muslo acaricia cerca de su sexo que ahora está flácido, tal vez si lo acaricia más sutilmente con la mano pueda revivir y hacerle disfrutar otra vez, desde que se encontraron hace un par de semanas atrás el deseo se ha instalado en ella aumentado más y más después de cada entrega, no puede creer que su apetito sexual cada vez es mayor... de solo imaginar la sensación de su falo dentro de ella las mariposas revolotean desde su vientre hasta su pecho... ahora está segura de algo y de lo que siente.

Eli - ¡te amo!... Quédate conmigo... - dijo en un hilo de voz - ¿me has escuchado? ¿Juan Antonio?

JAO - ¿eh? - logra balbucear medio soñoliento, lo que más desea en estos momentos es dormir

Eli - ¡te he dicho que te amo y que quiero que te quedes conmigo! - él deposita un beso en su frente como respuesta silenciosa sin siquiera abrir los ojos - ¿acaso no me amas?

JAO - ¿por qué dices eso?

Eli - es que no me respondes

JAO - claro que si

Eli - entonces ¿te quedarás conmigo? quiero que vivas aquí y compartamos cosas juntos

JAO - gracias por la oferta querida, pero no puedo - su intriga le molesta, se apoya en sus codos para levantar su torso y verle a la cara

Eli - ¿pero por qué?

JAO - porque no puedo... ¿por qué estropear el momento con absurdas discusiones? - ella se incorpora completamente

Eli - no lo estoy haciendo pero si quieres ¡lo puedo hacer! eres un tonto - le estampa una almohada en la cara por el disgusto

JAO - ¡oye! deja tus berrinches

Eli - ¡¿berrinches dice?! vete! ¡será mejor que te vayas! - le exigía a la vez que se levantaba de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño

JAO - pero se puede saber ¿qué te ha picado? ¿¡si estábamos bien!?

Eli - ¿lo que me ha picado? pues has sido tú ¡pedazo de idiota! te estoy diciendo que te amo y no me respondes y cuando te digo que te vengas a vivir conmigo me dices que "NO" ¡y sin darme una explicación!

JAO - no me seas infantil ¡por favor Elisa! - la retiene por la muñeca

Eli - ¡déjame! ¡no quiero que me toques!

JAO - ¿ah sí? ¿ya no quieres que te toque? y como pretendes que te lo haga... ¿¡si no me dejas!? - tira del agarre para acercar su cuerpo al de él y excitarla con su cercanía, presiona su pelvis contra el trasero de la pelirroja - ¿¡ya quieres!?

Eli - sí - se gira para verlo a la cara y entregarse en sus besos, lo rodea con sus brazos y deja que la levante para hacerla volver a la cama, dispuesta, muy dispuesta a entregarse, se abre de piernas una vez que su espalda está sobre el colchón y siente como Juan Antonio busca introducirse en ella, ambos gimen del placer que sienten, una nueva danza comienza... Elisa se aferra a la espalda masculina mientras que sus piernas le rodean las caderas, una y otra vez la penetra, una y otra vez se mueve dentro de ella hasta que ambos llegan al clímax... respiran con dificultad... la pelirroja se siente pletórica de placer... todo cambió cuando sintió que el peso sobre ella disminuye, es él quien se está levantado, sin decir nada empieza a ponerse la ropa - ¿qué haces? ¿no te quedas?

JAO - me visto, debo irme - se termina de abrochar los botones de su camisa para luego colocarse los zapatos, antes de salir le da un beso en la frente - nos vemos después

Eli - ¡eres un capullo!

JAO - ¡ya estuvo bien Elisa, deja de exigir cosas que ya te he dicho que no puedo o dejaremos de vernos!

Eli - ¡idiota! ¡vete! ¡no quiero verte!

JAO - está bien, ¡como quieras! ¡adiós! - sale de la habitación sin mirar atrás, por un momento la pelirroja se hunde entre las sábanas molesta por cómo habían terminado las cosas, no quería dejar de verlo, solo lo había dicho para manipularlo pero no resultó pues se había marchado sin siquiera suplicar... cierra los ojos por la rabia y puede sentir el olor de su presencia y del sexo de ambos entre la tela, más furiosa aún decide ir a lavarse mientras cambian la ropa de cama, no le va a dar el gusto de sufrir por culpa de él

.

.

.

.

Está desbordada de la alegría, se siente cómoda entre los brazos de su amado, no puede evitar sonreír al ver el mostacho y su boina que se ha puesto como disfraz mientras que ella lleva una peluca roja trenzada como la del colegio, pues sabe que le encanta verla así

Te - querida vikinga ¡ahí viene el barco! en un par de minutos amarrará en el muelle, esperemos un poco más antes de llegar a la puerta de desembarque

Ca - muy bien mi francesillo - le deposita un beso en la mejilla mientras observan cómo los pequeños barqueros guían el gran trasatlántico hasta el muelle, echa el ancla y tira los cabos... el séquito de marinos desempeñando su trabajo con destreza, minutos después empiezan a descender los pasajeros

Terry, Loan y Candy se acercan para recibir a sus amigos, en un principio Ariana, Charlotte y Anthony no reconocieron a la rubia pues no contaban con el hecho que llegaría disfrazada, sino fuera por Loan aún seguirían buscándola... después de los saludos y abrazos fueron a la casa donde la familia Reginar que esperaban ansiosos

.

.

.

.

Lleva dos días sin verlo y está entre desesperada y enojada, mientras toma el té en la plaza observa a las personas desfilar frente a ella saludando de vez en cuando con un asentimiento de cabeza a los que conoce, hasta que el camarero le lleva una bebida que ella no ha solicitado

Eli - disculpe, camarero yo no he pedido esto

\- lo sé señorita, esto lo ha pedido especialmente un caballero de la barra para usted

Eli - ¿quién? - se giran ambos para poder ver a la persona en cuestión

\- ¡eh, eh! parece que se ha marchado

Eli - ¿es un cliente frecuente?

\- si

Eli - ¿sabe su nombre?

\- sí, es un cliente muy asiduo el señor Carcetti

Eli - ¿¡Carcetti!? no conozco ese nombre... ¿siempre viene a la misma hora?

\- así es

Eli - muchas gracias - el camarero se inclina como saludo y la deja sola, observa el brebaje por unos instantes, se acerca la pequeña taza de cristal a su nariz y percibe el olor de café y un licor dulce... vierte el sobre de azúcar y lo remena hasta que se disuelve completamente, da dos golpecitos en el borde con la cuchara y la deja a un lado... se lo acerca a los labios para probarlo pero aún sigue dudosa, cuando ante ella pasa una pareja... lo reconoce ¡es él! sin pensarlo sale del local para ir tras ellos

.

.

.

.

AB - ¿¡me tomas el pelo?! o sea tu nombre real es ¿¡Candice White Andrew?!

CL - ¿hablas en serio?

Ca - ¡sí! hablo muy enserio

AB/CL - wuaooooooo - responden al unísono sin terminar de salir del asombro, después de pasar un par de días en américa Candy les había confesado su verdadera identidad y toda su historia a sus amigos

AB - ¿y cómo debemos llamarte?

Ca - pues como siempre, ¡Blanche!

LA - sin duda alguna es una gran noticia querida, pero me alegro por ti

Ca - muchas gracias Lambert - responde al abrazo que le da

LA - ¡ohh uhh eso fue un golpe bajo! ¡¿ya no soy tu Anthony?!

Ca - hahahaha no pongas esos morritos... es que pensé que al saber que te había llamado así porque me recordabas Anthony Bower ya no querías que te llamase de esa manera

LA - bueno, admito que me sorprendió en un principio tu graciosa idea de utilizar esa forma, en verdad has sido la primera persona en bautizarme y llamarme con ese nombre

AB - ¡y ahora todas lo hacemos!

Ca - hahahahahaha

LA - ¡eso es verdad!

Ca - pues si lo deseas te seguiré llamando de esa manera "Anthony" - le guiña un ojo y le sonríe

CL - ¡oye! por cierto que bueno esta tu novio

AB - al final conquistaste al "pavo real"

AB/CL/LA/Ca - hahahahahaha

HR - ¡hola chicos! me alegra ver que estáis muy contentos pero es hora de irnos

Ca - muy bien mamá, ahora vamos

CL - es ciertooo... cenamos en casa de los "papis del pavo real"

AB/CL/LA/Ca - hahahahahaha

Ca - ¡venga va! que os presentaré quiénes son - salen todos para ir a la casa de Eleanor Baker como suelen hacer de vez en cuando para interactuar entre las familias Reginar y Grandchester

.

.

.

.

Por tercer día consecutivo se presenta en el mismo restaurante muy pendiente a la espera de ver pasar a la pareja, cuando el camarero le vuelve a dejar la misma bebida en su mesa, sorprendida por el gesto sigue al hombre hasta la barra para descubrir quién es el misterioso "Carcetti"

Eli - disculpe, ¿quién es el señor Carcetti? - susurra al barman, esté discretamente señala a una extremo donde un caballero vestido de traje oscuro y lentes ahumados habla con una señorita sin percatarse que la pelirroja estaba cerca, mejor dicho estaba acercándose hasta donde él - perdone que me entrometa pero ¿es usted quién me ha estado invitando a un carajillo?

HD - buenas tardes

Eli - sí, buenas tardes, dígame ¿por qué me invita siempre?

HD - Es un pequeño detalle, espero que te haya gustado mucho Elisa

Eli - ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

HD - ¿acaso no me reconoces? - se quita los lentes para verla a los ojos directamente

Eli - eh... eh... ¿eres Hugo? ¡¿Hugo Dakar?!

HD - permíteme que me presente querida, soy Hugo Alexander Carcetti Dakar - se inclina y deposita un beso en su mano - ella es Mila Kurtwood mi asistente

Eli - encantada de conocerle señorita Kurtwood

MK - lo mismo digo señora Rodríguez, bueno los dejare a solas para que compartan un momento, nos vemos en la oficina Alex - deposita un beso en la mejilla del hombre y este solo le sonríe a modo de respuesta, luego sale muy sonriente del local, Hugo muy cortés señala el camino para volver a la mesa donde había estado antes sentada Elisa

HD - me sorprendió verte el día anterior tomando el té tu sola, la verdad fue toda una sorpresa, pues tenía entendido que estabas en España... ¿qué tal tu vida de casada?

Eli - eh... eh... no sabía que estuvieses muy al tanto de mi

HD - solo lo que salió en los periódicos querida, debo decir que lamenté mucho no haber sido invitado a la boda, pero no te culpo en esos días estaba sin paradero fijo

Eli - llevo tanto tiempo sin verte... han pasado tantas cosas

HD - y has cambiado mucho

Eli - eh... eh sí un poco... puede que... que - se siente un poco aturdida, desbordada por las emociones y recuerdos

HD - tranquila, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo - respira un par de veces y como puede intenta explicar un poco lo que ha sido de su vida, cuando ante ellos vuelve aparecer la pareja, sin mucho modales se levanta de la mesa y va tras ellos, Hugo un poco desconcertado deja un par de billetes sobre la mesa y sale tras Elisa

Eli - Juan Antonio

JAO - señora Rodríguez - le saludo escuetamente al ser interceptados por la pelirroja mientras observaban el escaparate, la mujer a su lado los observa un poco sorprendida

Eli - yo... yo... te he estado...

JAO - perdona mi descortesía, señora Rodríguez le presento a mi esposa Eulalia Pujol de Ortiz

Eli - ¿¡tu... tu... tu esposa!? - perdió los colores de su rostro, lo que menos se hubiese imaginado es que su amante se hubiese casado y que no se lo haya dicho

EP - señora Rodríguez, un gusto conocerla

Eli - si... lo mismo digo... perdonen que los haya interrumpido, adiós - sin decir más se da la media vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, siendo recibida por los brazos de Hugo y guiada para alejarla del lugar

.

.

.

.

RG - Eleanor, te admiro

EB - por favor Richard, no me digas esas cosas

RG - pero es verdad, eres estupenda en tu trabajo, realmente una gran actriz, sigues igual de bella como cuando te conocí por primera vez, eres una gran madre y también tienes cualidades en la cocina

EB - por favor Richard, me vas hacer sonrojar esto no es nada del otro mundo, una simple ensalada y de segundo guisantes salteados con zanahoria, puré de patatas y pollo asado

RG - sí, es verdad que es simple como dices tú, pero me encanta tu sazón, desde siempre... - ella lo observa con el cejo fruncido incrédula, él levanta las manos en señal de rendición - ¡está bien! no me mires así, ¿qué te parece si en compensación hago yo el postre?

EB - está bien, dejaré que me sorprendas

RG - gracias, por el momento espera en el salón prometo no tardar mucho - como caballero que es, se levanta de la mesa cogiendo los platos e ir a la cocina; para caldear un poco la casa se había encendido la chimenea, afuera llovía a cántaros y hacía un poco de frío, se acomodó en el sofá mientras las llamas la hipnotizaban - muy bien, yo no tengo tanto arte a decir verdad pero de seguro estará bueno - ante ella extiende un plato con brochetas de fruta con chocolate y una botella de champagne y las copas

EB - ¡oh Richard! que ingenioso - sonríe abiertamente, mientras coge un pincho él abre la botella y sirve el líquido espumoso en las copas para luego entregarle una

RG - quiero que brindemos

EB - ¿alguna razón en especial? - Richard la observa intensamente reprimiendo el impulso arrollador de robarle un beso

RG - hmmm por el amor y la amistad

EB - ¡por el amor y la amistad! - repite ella y extiende su copa para chocarla con la de él... dan un sorbo mientras se siguen escudriñando con la mirada, Richard toma de un pincho una fresa y la saca... con suavidad la acerca a los labios tersos para ofrecerlo... Eleanor entreabre su boca para recibir el bocado de manos de él... por un largo tiempo no dicen nada, mientras beben ella se siente sensual y alegre... poco a poco los comentarios y las risas se intercambian... las distancias disminuyen... las mariposas aparecen - creo que... será mejor que me retiré a descansar

RG - está bien, es tarde y hay que dormir - le ofrece su mano para guiarla hasta la segunda planta, la rubia un poco aturdida por el alcohol y la cercanía del cuerpo de él se siente mareada por cada paso que da... se detienen frente de la puerta que da a la alcoba de Eleanor y la observa por unos instantes, acerca su mano a su rostro le acaricia con los nudillos, ella suspira y cierra los ojos ante el tacto - que tengas dulces sueños encanto

EB - dulces sueños Ri... chard - sin poder contenerse más se acerca hasta ella para robarle un beso tal y como lleva deseando hacer desde hace mucho... Eleanor no se resiste, se entrega en el gesto y deja que su lengua urge en su interior, la besa con tal pasión y deseo que sus piernas le tiemblan, se coge a su cuello para no caerse... él la abraza con premura y desliza sus manos por toda su espalda como caricia... ella enreda sus dedos por la cabellera plateada sintiendo que se queda sin aliento... finalmente se separan para poder coger aire, sus pechos se mueven con intensidad, Richard deposita un beso en sus manos y se encamina de regreso al salón, quiere decir algo para detenerle pero sus palabras no salían por más que movieran los labios

Ese día los jóvenes habían salido rumbo a Chicago, Margot tenía fiesta por lo que se habían encontrado a solas en la casa, la relación entre ellos había mejorado y la atracción cada vez era mayor pero no se atrevían a dar el paso, quizás por miedo... por dudas, sea lo que sea aún seguían guardando las distancias.

.

.

.

.

Finalmente habían llegado a la residencia de los Andrew Loan, Charlotte, Ariana, Anthony, Terry y Candy; estaban sorprendidos ante el imponente edificio y el guapo William Albert Andrew los esperaba a la entrada junto a la demás familia Fleur, Archie y la tía abuela Elroy; después de indicarles cuáles serían las habitaciones de cada uno, se refrescaron y bajaron a tomar el té.

La casa está llena de alegría, el domingo organizan un picnic para celebrar una fiesta por la llegada del bebé, los siguientes días pasearon por la ciudad, visitaron el teatro, el museo y el zoo donde trabaja el cuñado de Albert.

AB - esta ciudad es muy preciosa Blanche

Ca - claro que si Arina, ya verás mañana cuando visitemos el "Hogar de Ponny" ¡te va a encantar! las vistas son preciosas, ese lugar es mágico

CL - por lo que describes, no me aguanto las ganas de conocer ese lugar

LA - ¿¡crees que estos juguetes les gustarán a los chicos!?

Ca - estoy segura que si Anthony

Lo - pues ya tenemos todo listo para mañana

Ca - bien, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos a cambiar para la cena

AB - está bien, nos vemos después - suben todos a sus habitaciones para darse una ligera ducha, los primero en bajar fueron Terry y Candy, disfrutaban de sus bromas cuando el mayordomo se acerca para anunciar la llegada de la señorita Brither

An - hola Candy... Terry

Ca - Anny hola, que bueno verte

Te - buenas tardes señorita - saludó escuetamente a la recién llegada al igual ella lo había hecho, mientras las chicas se abrazan se acomoda en el sofá cruzándose de brazos y piernas, es consciente que no es de total agrado de la morena

An - me enteré que estabas aquí pero me sorprende que no me hayas ido a visitar a casa

Ca - verás Anny vinimos la semana pasada con mis amigos y hemos estado saliendo por la ciudad, la verdad es que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, perdona que no te haya visitado se me fue el santo al cielo

An - ¿con amigos? ¿has venido con amigos?

Ca - eh... eh... pues sí, si esperas un poco pronto bajaran y los podrás conocer, son muy agradables

An - está bien, por cierto ¿cómo va todo?

Ca - la verdad muy bien, gracias por preguntar... oh mira están aquí - señala a los chicos que entran en ese momento - que bueno que bajaron, quiero presentarles a mi amiga la señorita Annie Brither, Anny ellos son Ariana Blois, Charlotte Lawler, Lambert Antonio Roche y bueno a mi hermano ya lo conoces, Loan

An - un gusto en conocerlos - saluda la morena secamente

Ca - Anny quédate a comer con nosotros le diré a Jaime que ponga un servicio más en la mesa - un poco fuera de su gusto ella decide acompañarlos, puede ver cómo se llevan entre ellos y siente cierta envidia y excluida, su prometido es cariñoso como siempre y la tía Elroy se ve realmente feliz... a la hora del té el mayordomo anuncia que el señor Andrew ha llamado para avisar que Fleur está en el hospital, por lo que salen los familiares para acompañar a Albert en este momento tan especial.

Te - bueno, finalmente conoceremos al hijo de Albert ¡mi pequeña Vikinga!

Ca - hahaha estoy tan emocionada por él mi querido PavTus - le acaricia la mejilla, están en una esquina de la sala de espera, mientras alguien aparece con noticias, Archie y Anny acompañan a la abuela

Te - ¿qué te parece si posponemos el viaje al "Hogar de Ponny" un par de días para que compartas con tu hermano - sobrino?

Ca - hahaha ¿crees que a los demás no les importará?

Te - yo creo que no, nada pierdes con preguntar

Ca - tienes razón

Te - por cierto, sería bueno avisarles a tus padres para que vengan

Ca - es verdad, le diré a Archie que se lo pida a George, no me quiero mover de aquí hasta que sepa que todo salió bien

Te - por supuesto, faltaría más - le toma su mano para depositar un beso y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella - me encanta la suavidad de tu piel... tu olor y...

An - Candy

Ca - ¡Anny! - se sorprendió que se hubiese acercado hasta donde están ellos logrando así interrumpir el recorrido candente que empezaba a describir el castaño en su oído - ¿se te ofrece algo?

An - quería saber ¿cómo estabas?

Ca - eh... bien, ¿por qué? ¿te preocupa algo?

An - jumm bueno, ahora que Albert es padre de seguro regresarás a vivir a  
Chicago

Ca - ¿cómo?

An - ¿no lo has pensado? ¡este es tu lugar, donde están tus amigos y familia! no puedes estar más tiempo lejos en New York, te necesitamos aquí

Ca - Anny yo... yo

An - yo te extraño Candy, y de seguro todos los Andrew también

Ca - lo siento Anny, pero no puedo darte una respuesta a eso ahora - un poco dolida se levanta de su sitio dejándolos a ellos ahí plantados, siente que las lágrimas quieren brotar

Te - ¡en hora buena! has logrado lastimar a la persona que dices que te hace falta

An - perdona ¿cómo dices?

Te - te has comportado como una niña caprichosa queriendo forzar a que Candy decida que se quede en Chicago

An - ¿qué vas a saber tú? sólo porque tengas más experiencia haciendo sufrir a Candy no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales

Te - ¡eg! en eso te equivocas - se pone de pie, mete sus manos en los bolsillos y sigue sin siquiera mirarla a la cara - puede que por esa misma razón la entienda mucho más que tú, que te llenas la boca diciendo que eres como su hermana, no entiendes realmente qué es lo que quiere o lo que ella necesita - sin decir más se aleja de la morena para no darle pie a que replique nada y para saber qué es lo que dice el doctor que se había acercado en ese momento - ¿estás bien princesa? - limpia una lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla

Ca - sí, no te preocupes - lo abraza y hunde su rostro en su pecho para llorar silenciosamente un poco, una vez que se ha calmado va con la familia a la habitación que han asignado a Fleur, cuando llegan todos están ahí y ve como Albert sostiene en sus brazos una hermosa criatura con su cabecita cubierta de pelo negro y piel blanca - ¡muchas felicidades!

Al - familia os presento al nuevo miembro de los Andrew...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ta tan… continuaraaa**_

_**.**_


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Parte 20**_

JAO - muy bien Elisa, aquí estoy como me pediste - Juan Antonio se había presentado en el Restaurante Tagliatella y el camarero lo había llevado hasta la terraza interior donde le esperaba la pelirroja, toma asiento en la mesa frente a ella quien parece un poco nerviosa e impaciente repicando con sus dedos sobre la superficie

Eli - ¿por qué no me dijiste que estás casado?

JAO - no lo vi necesario

Eli - ¿que no lo viste necesario? la madre que te parió Juan Antonio, ¡¿me tomas el pelo!? ¿¡hablas en serio!?

JAO - ¡vamos a ver! podrías tranquilizarte, no quiero que me montes un número en este lugar

Eli - ¡venga ya! - deja caer su mano pesadamente sobre la mesa haciendo rebotar la taza en su plato - ¡serás gilipollas! cómo se te ocurre decirme eso, ¿acaso no sientes nada por mí?

JAO - claro que si - se cruza de piernas y posa sus brazos en su regazo dejando ver un aire muy despreocupado

Eli - ¡¿entonces?! no lo entiendo

JAO - veras, para evitarte problemas con tu marido y que estuviesen hablando de ti en los salones sociales hice pública mi relación con Eulalia, luego nos casamos y hemos venido aquí a visitar a su familia en Florida - Elisa se había llevado una mano a la boca mientras escuchaba toda la explicación - luego te encontré mientras hacía unos negocios en esta ciudad

Eli - no... no... no me lo puedo creer, si tan solo me hubieses esperado

JAO - ¿esperado? santo cielos Elisa, eres una mujer casada ¿qué puedo esperar? por mucho que disfrute de hacer el amor contigo, tengo que hacer mi vida y Eulalia es muy buena

Eli - ¿¡me estás diciendo que la amas!? ¿¡acaso no sientes algo por mí!? ¡me dijiste que me amabas! además... yo... yo

JAO - lo que siento por ella es diferente a lo que siento por ti, y créeme que me siento fatal con todo esto

Eli - Juan Antonio... ¡ahora soy viuda!

JAO - ¡cómo!?

Eli - sí, hace un mes que Juan murió de "Gripe Española"

JAO - cuánto lo siento, te acompaño en el sentimiento

Eli - ¡ahs! de verdad, ¡la madre que te parió! no te estoy diciendo esto para que te compadezcas, es para que veas que soy libre y ¡que podemos estar juntos! Juan Antonio, cuando él se enteró que tú y yo nos acostamos no me dejo salir de la casa por dos meses, mientras tenía que aguantar que se estuviese revolcando con esa tal Montserrat - las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro - luego una noche llegó con una niña, fruto de su fornicación, obligándome a cuidar de ella y por esa razón regrese a Estados Unidos

JAO - siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso - le limpia las lágrimas con su pañuelo blanco - pero me temo que entre nosotros ya no puede haber nada más

Eli - ¿¡pero... pero por qué!? ¡¿por qué no nos damos una oportunidad?!, ¡es nuestro momento!

JAO - mira, quise aprovechar esta ocasión para poner punto final a nuestros encuentros, no pienso dejar a Eulalia

Eli - ¿por qué? ¿acaso no soy suficiente? te estoy pidiendo que te quedes conmigo, que me elijas a mi

JAO - no lo voy a hacer Elisa, no puedo

Eli - ¡¿por qué maldita sea?! ¡dímelo! - exige furiosa

JAO - ¡porque está embarazada! - ambos se quedaron en silencio, ella abrió los ojos como platos atónita por la noticia, no se lo hubiese imaginado ni por un minuto que eso pudiese pasar, aunque no es de extrañar, si son marido y mujer - lo siento mucho, pero ya no seguiremos teniendo nuestros encuentros

Eli - ¡no! no hace falta que dejemos de vernos, puedes seguir con ella y encontrarte conmigo todas las tardes, eso se le da muy bien a los hombres, es la hora de los amantes - espetó irónica

JAO - ya está bien Elisa, será mejor que no sigamos con esto

Eli - pero...

JAO - Elisa, será mejor así, de seguro ahora que eres libre podrás encontrar a alguien con quien puedas rehacer tu vida

Eli - pe... pero

JAO - por favor, deja lo nuestro como un dulce recuerdo, hasta luego - se pone en pie y deposita un beso en su mano pero ella molesta esta indecisa si retenerlo con su agarre o darle una patada por dejarla abandonada, por lo que finalmente no hace nada y lo ve marcharse, con disgusto limpian las lágrimas y aprieta su puño en su boca del coraje

.

.

.

.

An - Candy

Ca - ¡Anny! - la rubia se sorprendió que se hubiese acercado hasta donde están ellos logrando así interrumpir el recorrido candente que empezaba a describir el castaño en su oído - ¿se te ofrece algo?

An - quería saber ¿cómo estabas? - se sienta al lado de ella sin preguntar, Terry le dedica una mirada de escrutinio y media sonrisa, presiente la incomodidad de la morena aunque no entiende el motivo, de momento

Ca - eh... bien, ¿por qué? ¿te preocupa algo?

An - jumm bueno, estaba pensando, ahora que Albert es padre de seguro regresarás a vivir a Chicago

Ca - ¿cómo?

An - ¿no lo has pensado? - pestañea un par de veces sorprendida - no me digas que no lo has pensado, este es tu lugar, ¡donde están tus amigos y familia! no puedes estar más tiempo lejos en New York, te necesitamos aquí

Ca - Anny yo... yo

An - yo te extraño Candy, y de seguro todos los Andrew también, es más que segura que todos piensan así, no deberías de pensarlo tanto y quédate aquí

Ca - lo siento Anny pero no puedo darte una respuesta ahora a eso - un poco dolida la rubia se levanta de su sitio dejándolos a ellos ahí plantados, siente que las lágrimas quieren brotar

Te - ¡en hora buena! has logrado lastimar a la persona que dices que te hace falta

An - perdona ¿me lo dices a mí?

Te - quién si no, eres la única que está aquí

An - ¿cómo dices?

Te - te has comportado como una niña caprichosa queriendo forzarla a decidir que se quede en Chicago sin siquiera importarte cuál es su punto de vista

An - ¿qué vas a saber tú? sólo porque tengas más experiencia haciendo sufrir a Candy no quiere decir que todos seamos iguales

Te - ¡eg! en eso te equivocas - se pone de pie, mete sus manos en los bolsillos y sigue sin siquiera mirarla a la cara - en eso te equivocas, puede que por esa misma razón la entienda mucho más que tú que te llenas la boca diciendo que eres como su hermana, no entiendes realmente qué es lo que quiere o lo que ella necesita - sin decir más se aleja de la morena para no darle pie a que replique nada y para saber qué es lo que dice el doctor que se había acercado en ese momento - ¿estás bien princesa? - limpia una lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla

Ca - sí, no te preocupes - lo abraza y hunde su rostro en su pecho para llorar silenciosamente un poco, Terry la recibe cariñosamente y desliza su mano sobre su cabellera como sabe que a ella le gusta y la serena; una vez que se ha calmado va con la familia a la habitación que han asignado a Fleur, cuando llegan todos están ahí y ve como Albert sostiene en sus brazos una hermosa criatura con su cabecita cubierta de pelo negro y piel blanca - muchas felicidades

Al - familia os presento al nuevo miembro de los Andrew... Wyatt Ailbert Andrew Kelly

Ar - enhorabuena Albert y Fleur, es un niño precioso

Al - gracias Archie, tía ¿quiere cargarlo? - sin esperar respuesta deposita al bebé en sus brazos mientras que Candy y Terry felicitan a la nueva madre

El - pensé que lo llamarías William como tu padre y tu abuelo

Al - por esa misma razón tía, ¿William cuarto? hmmm ya era hora de variar un poco con el nombre ¿no le parece?

El - sigo pensando que debería de haber llevado tu nombre

FK - ¿qué le parece tía si para el bautizo, la madrina propone ese nombre?

El - estaría bien, pero ¿quiénes serán los padrinos de Ailbert?

Al - pues, habíamos pensado en... en ustedes, Terreuce y Candy

Te/Ca - ¿¡en nosotros!?

FK - por supuesto, estoy segura que si algún día nos llegase a pasar algo, Dios quiera no sea pronto, o necesitamos que cuidasen de él, tú Candy lo harías muy bien, tienes una gran corazón

Al - y tú Terry eres mi amigo, una vez te confié a Candy, estoy seguro que también harás lo mejor para Wyatt... así que... ¿¡qué dicen!? ¿aceptan? - los chicos se miran entre ellos por unos segundos sorprendidos, se hablan sin decir palabra alguna

Ca - ¡claro que sí! aceptamos con mucho gusto

FK - ¡estupendo! ¡muchas gracias chicos!

Te - gracias Fleur y Albert por la confianza que depositan en nosotros - el actor abraza al rubio y le da un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras que a ella le da un beso en la frente

El - muchas felicidades Candice, deberías cargar al pequeño Wyatt

Ca - ¡hola Wyatt! ¡soy tu hermana Candy! y te vamos a cuidar y querer mucho

Ar - ¡en hora buena chicos! estoy seguro que lo harán muy bien

Ca - gracias Archie

An - perdón que interrumpa, pero aquí han llegado unas personas que quieren saludar a los nuevos padres - en ese momento aparecen tras Anny los amigos franceses de Candy que traían un pastel

AB/CL/LA/Lo - ¡enhorabuena! ¡felicidades papás!

Al - hahaha ¡muchas gracias!

Ca - chicos, os presento a Wyatt Ailbert Andrew Kelly - los jóvenes muy alegres se acercan para conocer al nuevo miembro, la alegría en sus rostros es genuina

.

.

.

.

EB - buenos días Richard - saluda tímidamente tras su taza de café, con su cabello suelto y vestida con su salto de cama blanco

RG - buenos... días Eleanor - su boca se secó ante la imagen resplandeciente de ella sentada muy elegante tomando el desayuno, gracias a los rayos del sol matinal parece tener un aura angelical - ¿has descansado bien?

EB - sí - mintió como como una bellaca, no pudo dormir por las ganas de volver a besarlo y...

RG - qué bien - le sonríe, aunque él tampoco había podido dormir, pues hubiese deseado entrar en su recamara y cubrirla de besos y caricias

EB - ¿quieres desayunar? he hecho bacon, huevos y tostadas

RG - gracias - se sirve en su plato tranquilamente - ¿y qué propones que hagamos hoy?

EB - hmmm podemos ir a dar un paseo, ¿qué te parece?

RG - buena idea

Marg - buenos días

EB - hola Margot, buenos días ¿qué tal tu día de fiesta?

Marg - muy bien muchas gracias, aquí les dejo el periódico y un telegrama que ha llegado desde Chicago de parte de su hijo señora

EB - muchas gracias - recibe el sobre blanco y lo abre, por unos segundos pasa sus pupilas por las líneas y sonríe abiertamente - dice que el hijo del señor Andrew ya nació y que están todos bien

RG - eso es una buena noticia, ¿qué te parece si vamos a visitarlos?

EB - ¿en serio? ¿te parece buena idea?

RG - por supuesto, son los padres de mi nuera, es momento de hacer las presentaciones y hablar acerca del futuro de nuestros hijos

EB - oh ¡hoho increíble! ahora estás hecho todo un padrazo, podría jurar que hasta estas orgulloso de Terry y por la novia que ha escogido

RG - la verdad es que sí, me alegra saber que la señorita Andrew está con vida y finalmente están juntos, estoy seguro que ella es su felicidad, además siempre he estado orgulloso de él

EB - hahahaha está bien, que te parece si vamos a comprar unos regalos y ¿por la tarde salimos hacia Chicago?

RG - como tú quieras Eleanor

EB - ¡perfecto! le diré a Margot que prepare el equipaje, subo a cambiarme para ir a la ciudad

RG - muy bien, aquí te espero - le sonríe dulcemente al ver la felicidad en ella, eso la hace ver más hermosa todavía, no puede evitar soltar un suspiro; Eleanor se limpia la comisura de sus labios con la servilleta antes de levantarse, rodea la mesa para dejar la estancia casi dando saltitos, de manera inconsciente posa una mano sobre el hombro de él

EB - prometo no tardar mucho - le da un beso fugaz en los labios, ambos se sorprenden ante el acto que pareció tan natural y cotidiano entre ambos, Richard toma su mano y le da un beso, las mariposas revolotean en ambos y ella sale nerviosa sintiendo que su cara le arde de vergüenza.

Caminar por las calles del brazo de él la hace sentir segura y deseada, como si su lugar fuese ahí, a su lado, compran varias cosas para el recién nacido luego mandan un telegrama anunciado su llegada al día siguiente, también pasaron por la estación para comprar los billetes. Como es de esperar la ama de llaves de Eleanor tenía todo preparado para cuando regresaron, tomaron la comida juntos y por la tarde emprendieron el viaje hacia Chicago.

.

.

.

.

Elisa estaba devastada, aún no se podía creer todo lo que había hablado con Juan Antonio y que esté hubiese preferido quedarse con su mujer después de todo lo que habían compartido, sentía que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos; sentada en el salón cerca de la ventana observa sin prestar mucha atención al exterior y a lo que le rodea, hasta que siente una mano que toma la de ella

HD - ¡¿cómo estás?!

Eli - ¿¡Hugo!? ¿cuándo has entrado?

HD - tu mayordomo me anunció pero no emitiste sonido alguno, ahora que te veo me doy cuenta que no estás bien - retira un mechón de su rostro, la mirada de ella estaba ausente y apagada - ¿quieres que llame a un médico?

Eli - nmm nmm, no hace falta

HD - ¿puedo hacer algo por ti?

Eli - ¿podrías abrazarme?

HD - por supuesto - sin pensarlo tanto hace lo que le pide, ella se aferra a su torso, le encanta el calor que emana de su cuerpo, el olor de su perfume le parece familiar... sobrepasada por los recuerdos... levanta su rostro y busca los labios de Hugo para besarlos - ¡espera! ¡espera! Elisa ¿qué haces?

Eli - ¡por favor bésame! ¡hazme olvidarlo!

HD - ¿¡pero qué dices!? - le toma con ambas manos el rostro, parece que su ojos están ausentes

Eli - quítame el deseo de estar con él y de volver a verle, borra los recuerdos de sus besos y sus caricias...

HD - Elisa, ¿¡quién te ha hecho tanto daño!? - con esa pregunta solo logró que las lágrimas que habían estado contenidas rodaran libremente por su rostro, le dio tanta pena ver en el estado que estaba, por lo que solo se limitó a abrazarla mientras ella se desahogaba

.

.

.

.

Finalmente estaban en la mansión Andrew junto con Wyatt, el pequeño es un poco llorón y tiene mucho apetito, mientras todos están en el salón Candy sube a la habitación de Albert y Fleur, cuando escucha que una voz la invita a pasar después de haber llamado un par de veces, abre la puerta y se encuentra a la feliz pareja disfrutando de su nueva etapa

Ca - hola, perdón que los interrumpa en estos momentos

Al - pasa pequeña, ¿se te ofrece algo? - el rubio le sonríe mientras mece al bebé en sus brazos y su esposa se acomoda en la cama

Ca - la verdad que no es nada, tal vez en otro momento

FK - ¡Candy espera! no te preocupes yo tengo que darle de comer a Wyatt para que tome su siesta, mientras tanto Albert no va hacer nada así que por favor llévatelo hehehe o será capaz de querer darle pecho el mismo

Al - hahahaha solo quiero cuidar de ti y del pequeño querida

FK - Drew cariño, estamos bien no tienes que preocuparte, te prometo que seguiremos aquí cuando regreses, además quiero que me traigas algo delicioso para comer, ya sabes que lo que dan en el hospital no es comida

Al - está bien Few, iré a pedir que te hagan algo para que comas, regreso en un rato - le da un beso en los labios después que le entrega al bebé para luego salir de la habitación - vamos Candy, de seguro tú sabrás que le puede apetecer

Ca - muchas gracias Fleur - toma el brazo que le ofrece Albert y salen juntos

Al - dime pequeña, ¿qué te pasa?

Ca - nnmm nnmm - niega con la cabeza - ¿por qué crees que me pasa algo?

Al - te conozco y sé que algo te preocupa, incluso Fleur se ha dado cuenta

Ca - hmmm Albert, ¿tú crees que debería quedarme aquí?

Al - ¿cómo así, a qué te refieres?

Ca - estaba pensando... crees que debería dejar a los Reginar ¿para volver con vosotros aquí? se supone que ustedes son mi familia

Al - ¿no te sientes bien con ellos? ¿ha pasado algo?

Ca - no, no ha pasado nada de lo que debas preocuparte

Al - ¿entonces? ¿a qué se debe tu inquietud?

Ca - siempre me has dicho que soy una Andrew, se supone que este es mi lugar, ¿acaso no me extrañas?

Al - claro que si princesa, eres parte de la familia y puede que todos te echemos en falta pero estamos tranquilos de saber que estás bien, aunque eso implique que estés en otra ciudad y no podamos verte con tanta frecuencia

Ca - ¿¡de verdad!?

Al - por supuesto, puedes volver cuando quieras y nosotros felices de estar contigo, pero también está el hecho que eres libre de escoger tu camino, como siempre lo has hecho y estoy muy tranquilo porque sé que Natham y Hellem te cuidan muy bien como a su propia hija, sino no te hubiera dejado ir con ellos

Ca - Albert...

Al - pequeña, quise darte lo mejor desde que te conocí porque te lo mereces, pero hay algo que nunca pude darte y es el calor de un hogar, nunca tuviste el cariño y cuidado de unos padres y no sabes cuánto lo lamento

Ca - me has dado mucho Albert, incluso ahora lo sigues haciendo, has sido mi amigo, mi hermano, mi confidente y siempre has estado ahí cuando más lo he necesitado

Al - Candy... siempre serás mi pequeña, mi niña... y me tendrás para lo que necesites - la abraza con ternura, poder reconfortar a la rubia le aliviaba el alma, sabe que ha estado un poco alejado de ella por la ansiedad de la llegada de su primer hijo y cuando se enteró que llegaba a visitarlos su alegría fue plena por tener a su familia completa bajo el mismo techo

Ca - muchas gracias tío abuelo o ¿¡debería decirte papy!? hahaha

Al - hahaha muy graciosa pequeña

Ca - por cierto, te recuerdo que hoy por la tarde llegan los padres de Terry y mañana Hellem, Natham, Nadia y Mauricio

Al - muy bien pequeña, le diré al chofer que los llevé a la estación para que los recojas

Ca - ¡muchas gracias papy!

Al - ehh que graciosilla

Ca - hahaha bueno tienes que ir acostumbrándote ¡papy! cuando Wyatt aprenda a hablar lo dirá hasta por los codos

Al - ¡ja! ¡ja!

.

.

.

.

Ar - muy bien Annie, dime ¿qué te pasa? desde hace dos días que estás un poco extraña

An - ¿qué te hace creer eso Archy? - camina lentamente tomado de su mano cerca del algo

Ar - te veo triste

An - me siento mal, creo que cometí una indiscreción

Ar - ¿qué has hecho?, si se puede saber

An - Archie, yo... el día que nació Wyatt me acerqué a Candy y le dije que debería quedarse en Chicago, que no tiene razón para volver a New York

Ar - ¿y ella te dijo algo?

An - ¡¿la verdad?! nada, no fue capaz de decirme nada

Ar - entonces ¿por qué estas así?

An - es por lo que me dijo Terry

Ar - ¿qué te dijo?

An - que me comporté como una niña caprichosa queriendo forzarla a decidir que se quede en Chicago sin siquiera importarme cuál es su punto de vista, que él la entienda mucho más que yo que me lleno la boca diciendo que es como mi hermana, y que no entiendo realmente qué es lo que quiere o lo que ella necesita

Ar - Annie...

An - ¿¡no lo entiendes Archie!? lo he vuelto a hacer, he reaccionado de manera egoísta porque la vi muy feliz con sus amigos, esos que andan con ella, en la cena me sentí excluida, fuera de lugar, como que ya no formo parte de su vida

Ar - ¿y no has vuelto a hablar con ella?

An - no, no he tenido el valor de presentarme en vuestra casa, ahí está Terry y ese no se le despega en ningún momento

Ar - yaa... bueno eso es cierto, pero más bien parece que es una atracción mutua, creo que sin darse cuenta se buscan como dos imanes... en fin de todas maneras tienes que hablar con ella

An - ¡nooo! ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¿y qué le voy a decir?

Ar - bueno, tal vez no necesites decirle nada, puedes aprovechar y pasar tiempo juntas, ten en cuenta que ella ha venido a pasar sólo unos días

An - ¡no Archie! no puedo, no tengo cara

Ar - venga no te cortes, yo estaré contigo - deposita un beso en su mano y la guía hacia el coche; cuando llegan a la mansión están todos ahí y la sorpresa es mayúscula cuando encuentran a la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker y al padre de Terry

RG - Señor Andrew, me gustaría poder hablar con usted a solas un momento

Al - por supuesto señor Grandchester, si gusta puede acompañarme a mi despacho - sin que nadie más se diese cuenta los caballeros se dirigen hasta el lugar, Albert le ofrece una copa de oporto mientras él se sirve un poco de coñac - muy bien usted dirá de que desea hablarme señor Grandchester

RG - quiero que sepa que estoy al tanto de la identidad de la señorita Blanche, que en realidad es su hija adoptiva Candice y que estudiaron juntos en el "Colegio San Pablo"

Al - así es

RG - llevo unos días compartiendo con ellos en New York después del incidente

Al - estoy al tanto de todo, he leído los informes de los guardas que contraté para que cuiden de la familia, me alegro que todo haya quedado en un susto

RG - la verdad es que sí, y es por eso que le puedo asegurar que mi hijo está muy enamorado de su hija

Al - lo sé, me di cuenta de eso desde un principio y sepa que apruebo esa relación, tienen mi consentimiento, puedo estar tranquilo porque sé que Terry cuidará muy bien de Candy y que sabrán vencer cualquier adversidad que puedan encontrar en su relación

RG - tiene toda la razón, por eso no me sorprendería que de un momento a otro decida comprometerse y quiera pedir la mano en matrimonio de su hija

Al - para mi será un honor poder entregarle la mano de Candy

RG - también, puede que de un momento a otro yo tenga que regresar de nuevo al Reino Unido y no esté presente en ese momento, por eso quiero que sepa que también cuenta con mi completa aprobación y me gustaría dejar todo solucionado para cuando Terry se decida a dar ese paso

Al - comprendo, siendo así hablaré con mi administrador, George Johnson y que se revisen los documentos para preparar la dote de Candy

RG - me parece estupendo, así podemos revisar otros documentos importantes, pues resulta que mi hijo recibirá todos los títulos nobiliarios de mi familia una vez cumpla los 22 años

Al - eso es nuevo, ¿él está al tanto de eso?

RG - por supuesto, fue el deseo póstumo de mi padre

Al - en ese caso deberé hacer ciertas gestiones, me alegro que me lo haya comentado

RG - le diré a mi secretario Roger Stewart, que esté en contacto con ustedes para ir preparando los contratos

Al - muy bien, gracias por la consideración señor Grandchester - extiende su mano para estrecharla con el duque y este también acerca la suya para afirmar el acuerdo

RG - creo que ahora tendrá que llamarme Richard pues pasaremos a ser consuegros

Al - y usted puede llamarme Albert, bienvenido a la familia Andrew, Richard, somos especiales, a veces un poco conservadores y otras muy sociables pero en el fondo muy buenas personas hahahahaha

RG - hahahahaha gracias, podría decirle lo mismo, bienvenido a la familia Grandchester, antigua llena de viejas tradiciones y pueda que un poco aburridos, creo que mi hijo es el único que ha salido mejor parado

Al - hahahah creo que eso se debe por parte de la madre, es sin duda una mujer maravillosa

Ca - ¡con que aquí están! los estaba buscando - una cabeza rubia asoma su rostro por la puerta en el momento que los caballeros hablaban de otras nimiedades - ¿¡está todo bien!?

Al - hola pequeña, ¿qué pasa?

Ca - nmm nmm - niega con la cabeza y sonríe dulcemente - nada, los buscaba porque la tía Elroy dice que la cena está lista

Al - muchas gracias por avisar, ahora vamos - la rubia se lleva las manos atrás y se bambolea cándidamente, como si fuese una niña pequeña

Ca - muy bien, os esperamos. - luego de cenar los hombres fueron al despacho para tomar una copa de licor que les ayude a hacer la digestión mientras las damas están en el salón de la tía tomando el té haciendo la tertulia

An - Candy, me gustaría poder hablar contigo un momento

Ca - claro Anny, dime

An - ¿podemos ir a un lugar más privado?

Ca - eh... podemos ir a la biblioteca si quieres - ambas salen del lugar sin decirle nada a nadie - muy bien, ahora estamos solas dime ¡¿qué es lo que tienes que decir?!

An - Candy perdóname, creo que la noche anterior fui muy desconsiderada con tus sentimientos

Ca - ¿a qué te refieres?

An - no debí decirte que ya era hora que regreses a vivir a Chicago - suelta sin más y por los nervios empieza a caminar dando vueltas por la habitación mientras la rubia la observa un poco perpleja sentada en el reposabrazos del sofá - debí tener más tacto a la hora de proponerlo, pero la verdad es que todo fue porque me sentía celosa, bueno aún me siento celosa, es tan raro verte tan feliz, sonriente y unida a otras personas... me sentí excluida

Ca - Anny, no tenía ni idea que te sintieras de esa manera

An - lo siento Candy, ya sé que soy muy egoísta y con mi comentario te hice daño perdóname, la verdad he visto que son muy buenas personas

Ca - Anny, cuando estuve con los Reginar en Francia y no sabía quién era, ellos me aceptaron y ayudaron a vencer mis miedos, me cuidaron cada vez que enfermé, fueron días muy difíciles, me despertaba por las noches con horribles pesadillas, era cohibida y reservada

An - no lo sabía

Ca - pues es la verdad, ellas con su forma de ser me animaron y me hicieron reír y tratar con otras personas que no fuese los gemelos y Loan, luego apareció Anthony y se formó la cuadrilla, son mis amigos, tienen mi lealtad al igual que tú, pero con la única diferencia es que tú y yo hemos crecido juntas como hermanas y no importa la distancia y el tiempo siempre serás mi hermana loca, celosa posesiva y atolondrada Annie Brither

An - ¡Candy! hehehe - con ojos vidriosos se acerca para abrazar a la rubia

Ca - no vayas a llorar que si no me harás llorar a mí también

An - sí - mueve su cabeza intentando sonreír - y créeme que aceptaré decidas lo que decidas, si vivir aquí o en New York

Ca - muy bien, tú serás la primera en saberlo

Pasaron un par de días más disfrutando del pequeño Ailbert Wyatt Andrew Kelly, Amalia Legan Reyes, Candela Rodríguez Legan, los más pequeños de la familia, también se unieron a ellos cada vez que podían Annie Brither y su hija Tabatha, la verdad que junto a Archie se les ve muy maduros, ejerciendo de padres.

Luego toda la cuadrilla europea viaja al "Hogar de Ponny" a la vez que Eleanor y Richard regresaban a New York junto a los esposos Reginar y los gemelos después de haber pasado el fin de semana en Chicago, pues los pequeños deben seguir con sus clases.


	22. Capítulo 21

_**Parte 21**_

An - ¡Candy! hehehe - con ojos vidriosos se acerca para abrazar a su hermana

Ca - no vayas a llorar que si no me harás llorar a mí también

An - sí - mueve su cabeza intentando sonreír - y créeme que aceptaré decidas lo que decidas, si quieres vivir aquí o en New York

Ca - muy bien, tú serás la primera en saberlo

An - ¿¡de verdad!? ¿ya sabes qué es lo que vas a hacer?

Ca - ujum he estado hablando con Albert antes sobre esto

An - ¿y qué te dijo?

Ca - es verdad que me extrañan pero que respeta y acepta sea cual sea mi decisión, sabe que con los Reginar estoy muy bien, que me cuidan y dan el calor de una familia

An - ¿y tú qué quieres!? - ahora es el turno de la rubia en dar paseos por el salón con los brazos alrededor de su torso abrazándose a modo de ánimo para sí misma

Ca - ¿¡prométeme que no te enojaras!?

An - está bien, lo prometo

Ca - Annie, sabes que te quiero y a todos también... Albert, Archie y la tía Elroy

An - aja

Ca - pero también quiero a la familia Reginar, los quiero como parte mía... Natham y Hellem me quieren y cuidan como si fuera su propia hija, no imaginado que soy Blanche o porque ella no esté, sino por quien soy yo, sabes que incluso me castigaron porque me regresé antes que ellos a New York

An - ¿¡en serio!?

Ca - sí, digamos que por un momento olvidé todo y volví a reaccionar como la antigua intrépida Candy que hacía lo que quería y huyó del "Colegio San Pablo"

An - ¡venga ya!

Ca - hahahaha ¡así como oyes! ¡dos semanas sin salir de casa! no me quiero ni imaginar qué tipo de castigo me hubiesen puesto si hubiera estado con ellos cuando abandoné el colegio hahahaha - ambas ríen logrando liberar la tensión

An - hahahaha no creo que un convento hubiese servido de algo hahaha en esos días eras imparable

Ca - ¡¿sabes que solo me dejaban verme con Terry diez minutos al día?!

An - haha vaya eso no me lo hubiese imaginado

Ca - Albert siempre ha sido muy blando en ese sentido, pero la verdad es que se los agradezco, los quiero mucho Anny, porque todo lo hacen pensando en mi bienestar, por eso quiero estar con ellos el tiempo que me sea posible, mientras mi camino me lo permita, un día vendrá en el que tendré que seguir con mi vida y tal vez ya no sea al lado de ellos

An - entiendo, entonces ¿no estás a su lado sólo porque debes seguir bajo la identidad de Blanche Reginar? - por un momento pudo vislumbrar todo lo que se estaba refiriendo, en verdad Candy había sido adoptada por la familia Andrew pero estos la quería como a una prima, hermana o sobrina, nunca tuvo los cuidados y mimos de un padre y una madre al igual que ella con los Brither, los padres que desde un principio le hubiesen correspondido a Candy si no hubiese sido tan egoísta

Ca - no, lo hago porque los quiero, porque me siento bien con ellos y me quieren por quien soy y no dejarán que nada ni nadie me haga daño

An - eso quiere decir... que...

Ca - si Annie, después que vuelva del "Hogar de Ponny" regresaré con ellos a New York - el silencio reina por unos segundos la morena por un momento sintió una punzada de celos y también de alivio, la quiere... la ama... y la admira por su forma de ser tan genuina, libre... abierta y feliz con lo mucho o poco que tuviese, logrando así el cariño de todos los que le rodean sin mucho esfuerzo.

Por esa razón siempre había querido todo lo de ella, el amor de la hermana María y la señorita Ponny; los señores Brither como sus padres; el amor de Archie y el de sus amigos... ¡santo cielos! pero qué persona más miserable ha sido todo este tiempo con la persona que dice "amar como a una hermana"... sin duda alguna no puede seguir así, queriendo lo de ella, es momento que su querida amiga y hermana Candy White sea feliz sea con quién sea y en dónde sea, tal vez es mejor que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora, la distancia después de todo no es tan mala, de seguro se fortalecen los lazos entre ellas y logra sacar toda esa envidia y celos que puedan perjudicar esa relación

An - está bien Candy, si eso es lo mejor para ti, lo es para mí y lo acepto - la rubia se acerca hasta donde está Annie y la toma por los hombros

Ca - no importa el tiempo ni la distancia siempre seguiremos unidas, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, siempre seré tu hermana ¿¡de acuerdo!? siempre estaré para ti, no importa en dónde me encuentre, si en New York, Chicago, África o hasta Tombuctú

An - ¡y yo estaré para ti siempre! - se abrazan sintiendo sus corazones reconfortados

.

.

Te - ¿¡en dónde está Candy, madre!? - una vez que los hombres se habían unido a las damas en el salón de la tía, el castaño había buscado con la mirada la figura de su amada pero no la encontró, preocupado se acercó hasta donde Eleanor que hablaba con Elroy para preguntarle cerca del oído

EB - ¿eh? pensé que estaba aquí

Te - ¡pues no lo está! (¿¡en donde se habrá metido!?)

EB - tranquilo ya verás que pronto aparecerá por esa puerta - había tardado más en decirlo en que la joven apareciera por el lugar que había dicho tomada de la mano de la señorita Brither - ves ahí está por quien llorabas

Te - ¿Candy en donde te habías metido? - se había acercado hasta donde ellas y le acaricia la mejilla con su pulgar, ella se entrega a la caricia dejando que toda su palma sintiera el peso de su rostro

Ca - estaba hablando con Annie, ¿ha pasado algo?

Te - no... - la observa por unos segundos buscando en su rostro algún resquicio de dolor o discusión, pero al no ver nada se sintió aliviado, estaba más que seguro que si esa niña consentida de los Brither hubiese hecho llorar otra vez a su "Tarzán Pecoso" le diría tres o cuatro cosas bien dichas para que no se le vuelva a ocurrir la ingeniosa idea lastimarla, no importa que fuera una "dama", no perdonaría a nadie que se atreva a hacer sufrir a Candy -... ¿quieres tocar el piano conmigo?

Ca - está bien - la velada fue placentera el tiempo que siguió hasta que todos fueron hasta sus alcobas a descansar

Pasaron un par de días más disfrutando del pequeño Ailbert Wyatt Andrew Kelly, Amalia Legan Reyes, Candela Rodríguez Legan, los más pequeños de la familia, también se unieron a ellos cada vez que podían Annie Brither y su hija Tabatha, la verdad que junto a Archie se les ve muy maduros ejerciendo de padres.

Luego toda la cuadrilla europea viaja al "Hogar de Ponny" a la vez que Eleanor y Richard regresaban a New York junto a los esposos Reginar y los gemelos después de haber pasado el fin de semana en Chicago, pues los pequeños deben seguir con sus clases.

.

.

.

.

HD - ¿qué tal está el hijo del señor Andrew?

Eli - muy bien, es un niño muy inquieto - da un sorbo a su bebida y vuelve a dejar la taza en su platito

HD - ¿has pasado tiempo con tu hermano?

Eli - sí - levanta un poco su cabeza para que el sol le acaricie el rostro sin que la pamela caiga al suelo - y dime Hugo, ¿por qué te empeñas en que salga de casa?

HD - para que te sienta bien, hace un tiempo estupendo como para estar encerrada ¿no te parece?

Eli - ¿la verdad? me tiene sin cuidado, si por mí fuera no saldría en lo más mínimo

HD - bueno fuiste tú quien me pidió ayuda, querías que te hiciera olvidar a ese imbécil que te hizo llorar y lastimó tu corazón

Eli - cuando te lo dije estaba pensado que fuera de otra manera... pero ahora me arrepiento

HD - ¿te arrepientes? ¿por qué?

Eli - jum - desvía la mirada para otro lado, no se siente capaz de seguir viendo esos ojos oscuros que la observan muy minuciosos

HD - hahaha ¿no pensarás que no me gustan las mujeres sólo porque no accedí?

Eli - más bien pensaba que también tienes a alguien, a esa tal kuwuki, tu noviecita

HD - hahaha es Kurtwood

Eli - sí bueno, también se dice así

HD - hahahaha ella no es mi novia

Eli - ¿ah no? pues la vi muy cariñosa el día que me la presentaste

HD - te diré la verdad sólo porque te has portado muy obediente este fin de semana visitando a tu familia - la pelirroja deja salir un resoplido molesto y apoya su quijada en su mano, él no puede evitar sonreírle más - entre Mila y yo no hay nada serio

Eli - ¡¿entonces hay algo?!

HD - no creo que pueda llamarse de esa manera, simplemente digamos que ambos nos hemos dado una manita cuando hemos querido o necesitado

Eli - ¿cómo así?

HD - bueno pues, ella está libre, yo estoy libre, a ambos nos gusta el sexo y disfrutamos de él

Eli - ¿sois amantes?

HD - hmmm creo que no llega ni siquiera a ese título

Eli - ¡madre mía qué escándalo! - pronuncia a la vez que vuelve a sentarse erguida en su sitio y toma la taza para dar otro sorbo

HD - hahahahaha eso es muy hipócrita viniendo de ti querida - da un sorbo a su copa - por lo que me dijiste, tu marido ha muerto y estoy más que seguro que la persona por que llorabas la semana pasada no era él, sino el caballero que viste acompañado de una dama el día que nos reencontramos

Eli - ¡cállate quieres!

HD - hahahahaha eres un mar de contradicciones Elisa

Eli - Hugo, ¿por qué no te acostaste conmigo ese día que te lo pedí? ¿acaso no te soy atractiva? - esa duda le estuvo rondando por la cabeza todo el fin de semana que había pasado en la mansión de los Andrew

HD - siempre te he considerado una mujer muy guapa Elisa, pero si hubiese hecho eso contigo al final te habrías arrepentido y yo no estoy para reproches

Eli - pero te acuestas con tu asistente y ¿¡quién sabe con cuántas mujeres más!?

HD - porque ella no lo hace para olvidar a un hombre, sino porque le gusta el sexo y eso no ha entorpecido nuestra relación laboral

Eli - jummm

HD - como mujer me gustas Elisa, pero cuando te llegues a acostar conmigo quiero que sea por el placer de disfrutar y sin remordimientos, no para que te tortures con tus sentimientos

Eli - pues no debes preocuparte ya que eso no va a suceder, ¡tú oportunidad ya pasó! - se cruza de brazos molesta por el buen humor del caballero frente a ella

HD - hahaha caprichosa como siempre

Eli - odio que siempre te estés riendo por todo lo que te digo, no soy un payaso

HD - hahahaha me río porque tienes más amargura que una abuela y eso que estás muy lejos de la treintena - Elisa le dedica una mirada aniquiladora de esas que es muy de su estilo - aún te falta por vivir muchas cosas y no estoy muy seguro si lo que en verdad necesitas para quitarte esa mala leche son dos azotes en tu culo o un buen polvo hahaha - se limpia la comisura de su boca con la servilleta antes de levantarse, le toma una mano para depositarle un beso como despedida - créeme, al final me rogaras para que te muestre este mundo querida, nos vemos mañana aquí mismo

Eli - ¡pues no vendré!

HD - hahaha claro que sí lo harás, porque eres curiosa y porque aunque no lo recuerdes, ¡tú me deseas!... - se da media vuelta para dejarla sola mientras ella balbucea improperios que nadie más oye 

.

.

.

.

Los días en el "Hogar de Ponny" pasaron volando y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban nuevamente en New York junto a sus padres y amigos. La tarde que estaban tomando la merienda en un salón de té junto a Richard, Eleanor y Terry se dieron cuenta que entre los padres de su novio había algo... mmm un no sé qué de no sé cua que no lograban descifrar.

El Duque se comportaba muy amable y caballeroso con la actriz, depositando besos en su mano, miradas cariñosas y cuando menos lo esperaron Eleanor había depositado un fugaz beso en los labios de él cuando se levantaron las mujeres para ir al lavabo.

Ca - ¡Eleanor! ¿¡entre usted y Richard!?... hay - se atreve a preguntar un poco apenada

EB - ¿qué? ahhh ¡no querida! no hay nada entre nosotros

Ca - ¿¡de verdad!? por un momento creí que habían decidido... bueno ya sabe

EB - hahahahaha pequeña, no creo que entre nosotros pueda haber algo más, desde que ustedes se fueron a Chicago, digamos que... hmmm cómo te lo explico - apoya la cadera en el borde del lavamanos mientras que con una toalla se seca sus palmas - hemos compartido como cuando recién nos conocimos, pero no se dio pie a algo más íntimo, quizás sea por los recuerdos de entonces que tenemos las mismas muestras de afecto ahora

Ca - ¿ya no siente nada por él?

EB - hahahaha ¡cuánta razón tiene mi hijo en decir que eres muy curiosa! - a Candy se le subieron los colores al rostro un poco avergonzada y molesta porque Terry le hubiese dicho eso a su madre

Ca - lo siento, no quería parecer indiscreta

EB - tranquila que no me molesta, es más creo que gracias a ello has logrado entrar muy hondo en el corazón de él, has roto su coraza, gracias - la toma del brazo para ir nuevamente hasta donde les esperaban los hombres - y respondiendo a tu pregunta querida, pueda que sienta algo pero no estoy muy segura de qué es y hasta donde llega hahahaha

Te - ¿todo bien? - los caballeros se había puesto en pie para mover las sillas y que Candy y Eleanor tomaran nuevamente sus asientos para luego hacer ellos lo mismo

Ca - sí, gracias

RG - quisiera que me prestaran su atención un momento por favor

EB - ¿sucede algo Richard? - el semblante le había cambiado, estaba más serio que de costumbre y tenía la ligera impresión que lo que está a punto de decir puede que no le fuese a gustar

RG - quiero aprovechar que estamos todos juntos en esta ocasión para comunicarles algo

Te - ¡muy bien, tú dirás padre! - el hombre cierra sus ojos por unos instantes y deja escapar un suspiro cargado de sentimiento

RG - lo que voy a decirles es información confidencial, pero como dentro de poco se hará el anuncio público lo que se diga aquí no cambiará el rumbo de los hechos que se avecinan

EB - por favor Richard ¿¡dilo de una vez! por qué tanto misterio!?

RG - Estados Unidos va a declararle la Guerra a Alemania... - el silencio se hizo por unos segundos que parecieron eternos - me temo que ha llegado el momento de volver a Londres

EB - ¿¡cómo!?

RG - así como oyes querida, en dos días parto para regresar a... a Londres - a los jóvenes casi le llega la mandíbula hasta el suelo de la sorpresa, Eleanor había perdido el color lozano de su rostro y ahora se parecía al de una hoja de papel - parto tranquilo porque sé que estaréis bien aquí en américa, pero debo volver para seguir con mi trabajo y responsabilidades... Eleanor - le toma la mano que tiene cerca de él y le deposita un beso para animarla - Eleanor muchas gracias por permitirme pasar todo este tiempo juntos, aunque yo me marche vosotros seguiréis contando con la escolta que os cuidará de cualquier posible ataque - nadie se atrevió a decir nada, el peso de las palabras aún retumbaban en sus oídos y los ánimos habían decaído; de regreso a la casa Candy y Terry observaban a la otra pareja un poco apenados, de seguro si hubiesen pasado más tiempo juntos las cosas entre ellos se hubiesen mejorado y muy posiblemente habrían estado juntos. Eleanor sintió que las fuerzas la habían abandonado y si no fuera por Richard no hubiese sido capaz de llegar a la residencia, una vez que entraron se refugió en su dormitorio excusándose de un dolor de cabeza

.

.

El 2 abril Wilson había hablado ante el Congreso con un profundo sentido del paso solemne y trágico que estaba tomando, dijo a los parlamentarios que** "debían considerar las acciones alemanas como una declaración de guerra contra el gobierno y el pueblo de Estados Unidos".**

WW -"No tenemos nada en contra del pueblo alemán. Nuestros únicos sentimientos hacia ellos son de simpatía y amistad", pero **¡"el mundo debe ser un lugar seguro para que exista la democracia"!**.

Dos días más tarde el Senado votó a favor de la resolución de Wilson y otros dos días después fue aprobado por la Cámara de Representantes.

Fue así que el 6 de abril de 1917, el presidente firmó su declaración oficial. Estados Unidos entraba en la Primera Guerra Mundial, la decisión fue catalogada por la mayoría de los analistas como inevitable.

Aunque realizar un viaje en barco en esos momentos no era lo más seguro, Richard debía emprender su camino; muy temprano en el muelle se encontraban Candy, Eleanor y Terry para despedirlo, todos recordaban las escenas de la última cena que habían compartido y él se mostraba la mar de sereno, sin miedo por lo que pudiera venir... pero ahora todos los rostros están tristes, muy tristes, Eleanor no paraba de estrujar el pañuelo en sus manos una vez que se había separado de su abrazo que le diera de despedida

Te - ¿madre, estás segura? ¿lo dejarás ir así sin más?

EB - ¿¡eh!? - lo observa un poco desconcertada y con los ojos vidriosos

Te - ¿a qué tienes miedo? ¿dejarás pasar tu oportunidad de ser feliz al lado del hombre a que amas? - ella volvió a posar su mirada en la espalda amplia que se dirigía a la pasarela caminando perezosamente - puede que papá también esté esperando que tú le des una muestra de que realmente quieres estar con él

EB - ¡pero él... no me ha pedido que... que vaya con él!

Te - ¿acaso lo necesitas para hacerlo? si es tu corazón el que lo desea no debes de tener miedo - a la rubia le retumba en sus oídos las palabras y los latidos como tambor, siente que puede flaquear en cualquier momento, la niebla matinal le da un aspecto melancólico a la escena

EB - ¡RICHARD! - gritó con la fuerza que pudo y esperando que al menos se hubiese entendido que lo llamaba... la figura detuvo su andar, el corazón le late fuerte y dolorosamente, el hombre se empieza a girar poco a poco como si dudara tal vez había sido una alucinación que ella lo llamara

Te - ¿¡qué esperas!? ¡ve con él! - le da un empujón para animarla a moverse y terminar con la distancia que los separa, Eleanor da un par de pasos dudosa pero de su garganta volvió a salir otro sonido con una voz que no parecía suya, sonaba algo desgarradora

EB - ¡RICHARD! - empieza a correr desesperada, él deja su portafolio en el suelo y da un par de zancadas para ir a su encuentro... la amarra con sus brazos y la hace dar un par vueltas mientras ella llora - ¡Richard! ¡te amo! ¡te amo mi orgulloso inglés!

RG - ¡Eleanor! ¡yo también te amo! - le da un beso apasionadamente intenso, digno de película... la aferra más a su cuerpo incrédulo de que todo eso estuviese pasando... el sonido de la sirena rompe el encanto del momento haciéndoles ver que deben separarse, pero para su mayor sorpresa Candy y Terry sacuden sus manos en forma de despedida ¡dándoles buenos ánimos!

Ca - ¡QUE TENGÁIS UN BUEN VIAJE!

Te - ¡FELIZ VIAJE PAREJITA! ¡PORTAROS BIEN QUE NADA CUESTA!

Ca - ¡Y SI SE PORTAN MAL NOS INVITAN! - ellos sonríen por las ocurrencias de los jóvenes, ahora entienden que no es necesario que se separen, Richard rodea con su diestra a la mujer a su lado y la convida a subir al barco junto a él

Te - muy bien pequeño sabueso ¡debo de admitir que tenías razón! - le da un beso en la mejilla feliz por sus padres

Ca - ¡ya te dije yo que tenía razón! ¡¿cuándo me vas a creer cuando te digo que soy muy buena formando parejas?! - le coge la nariz con sus dedos en forma de mofa

Te - ¡no sé! ¡es que con esas pecas pierdes credibilidad! ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Ca - hahahaha mis pecas señor, son mi fuente de poder

Te - que peligro tienes hahahahahaha 

Los días siguientes intentaron mantener su rutina, la compañía Stratford ya había regresado de su gira y de momento tenían vacaciones mientras buscaban cuál sería la próxima obra que se pondría en escena, las expectativas eran grandes. Habían recibido un telegrama de Eleanor y Richard agradeciendo el apoyo en todo momento y ordenándoles que se portaran bien

Te - ¿¡te lo puedes creer Candy!? ¡ni siquiera lejos dejan de dar órdenes! ahs estos padres de verdad

Ca - hahahaha ¿¡para eso son no!? me vas a decir que ¿no te alegra que ellos estén juntos?

Te - ¡por supuesto que sí! se lo merecen

Ca - es una pena, me siento mal por el señor Van Dyke, pero así es la vida... ¿tú crees que deberíamos buscarle a alguien?

Te - ¿¡qué!? ¡no digas locuras por favor! eso de ser casamentera se te ha subido a la cabeza - le da con una almohada en la cabeza de forma burlona - saca a esos pajaritos de ahí

Ca - hahaha tontito

Te - deja al pobre hombre en paz que de seguro está muy liado con su trabajo, mejor ayúdame a empacar las cosas de mi madre que enviaremos a Londres

Ca - ¡voooy!

.

.

Las semanas pasaron y pronto se vieron de camino a Florida para la boda de Patty con Frankie Trumbauer el saxofonista de la banda de Jazz de Paul Whiteman, pareja de Channel, la mujer que había ayudado tanto a ella como a Annie a superar sus baches amorosos. La ceremonia fue muy linda y emotiva, en el banquete fue todo un éxito la decoración y colores de muy buen gusto y los compañeros de Frankie tocaron un par de piezas que dedicaron a los recién casados, la abuela Martha seguía como siempre en su línea, juguetona, traviesa y pícara... bailó una pieza con Loan, Archie, Anthony y por supuesto con su favorito "Terry"

Después de partir el pastel y del baile de novios Patty se fue a cambiar de ropa y desde media escalera lanzó su ramo de flores que fue a caer en manos de Charlotte Lawler, ella sonrojada recibe el beso que le da Loan, a medida avanzaba la noche los invitados se fueron despidiendo quedando solo los más íntimos

\- muy bien chicos ¿¡qué les parece si hacemos un juego!? - en una mesa estaban sentadas todas las parejas riendo y brindado por los recién casado una vez que se habían marchado para su luna de miel

Te - ¿y que propone abuela?

\- ¿qué les parece un juego de parejas? - todos se miran curiosos

Ca - ¿qué clase de juego abuela Marta?

\- esperen aquí un momento, enseguida les explico

An - hmmm ¡no sé yo! no creo que pueda jugar, me siento un poco afectada por el champagne y la última vez que jugué así... - la morena cayó por un momento siendo consciente del tipo de indiscreción que estaba a punto de decir

Ca - ¿¡qué hiciste Annie!? ¡venga va dilo!

An - ¡oh no! ¡no puedo Candy! - se cubre el rostro con la servilleta y viendo de reojo a su prometido, algo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie

Ca - ¡Archie! ¿¡qué hiciste!?

Ar - ¡ehh! ¿¡yo!? ¡nada!

Te - ¡he! ¡aquí se promete no hacer cosas raras! ¿¡entendido Archie!? - da una palmada en la mesa para acentuar lo dicho con intención de recordarle lo mismo que le había pedido él

Ar - ¡Terry! - pronunció un poco avergonzado y las risas de todos se dejaron escuchar

\- muy bien chicos, vamos a jugar por parejas de la siguiente manera; aquí tengo una lista de palabras, vendrán primero las chicas y les diré una palabra que tendréis que decirle a ellos pero sin pronunciar nada, sino que con mímicas; cuando lo adivinen vendrán hasta donde les diré otra palabra, y así hasta que se terminen, a ver quiénes son los primeros, si Anny con Archie o Loan con Charlotte o Ariana con Anthony o mi querida niña Candy con Terry

Lo - ehhh ¡cómo se nota desde ya la preferencia!

Te - hahahaha que más quisieras Loan, pero nosotros somos muy buenos, ¡les vamos a machacar! con mi pequeño monstruito

Lo - hahahaha ¡te compadezco!

Ca - ¿¡ah sí!? ya verás hermanito te vamos hacer morder el polvo

\- ¡muy bien, por lo visto todos se animan!

\- sii - responde en coro los jóvenes, toman distancia entre ellos y la abuela se sienta en medio del salón, las chicas se acerca a ella y empieza la carrera, cada una haciendo gestos con sus manos y pies, señalando su cuerpo y hasta dando saltitos, la abuela Marta no para de reír al ver como estos se empeñan en adivinar... el grito de júbilo fue bestial cuando Candy terminó primero y corrió a los brazos de su amado que la hizo dar un par de vueltas mientras le besaba en la mejilla

CL - ¡no se vale, eso es trampa!

\- hahahaha todos ríen y montan la revancha, ya casi amaneciendo se retiran a descansar al menos un par de horas pues ese mismo día debían regresar

.

.

.

.

El aire estaba un poco cargado con el olor a humanidad y tabaco, la música suena alegre y movida, las personas ignoran por completo a los recién llegados; a primera vista estar ahí le produjo cierta repugnancia pero la mano que le rodeaba por la cintura no le permitía dar pasos hacia atrás

\- ven te presentaré con unos conocidos del lugar

.

Continuaraa

Bueno mi querida Dunia, ¿has visto? Richard y Eleanor, se fueron juntos, ¿qué maldades harán? -.^ hehehe


	23. Capítulo 22

_**Parte 22**_

El aire estaba un poco cargado con el olor a humanidad y tabaco, la música suena alegre y movida, las personas ignoran por completo a los recién llegados; a primera vista estar ahí le produjo cierta repugnancia pero la mano que le rodeaba por la cintura no le permitía dar pasos hacia atrás

HD - ven te presentaré con unos conocidos del lugar

Eli - no estoy segura de querer estar aquí, hay... hay eso - susurra para que nadie más que solo él le escuche mientras intenta señalar disimuladamente

HD - hahahaha ellos son igual que nosotros, el color de su sangre es la misma que la tuya aunque por fuera sean diferente

Eli - me siento muy incómoda Hugo, me quiero ir de aquí

HD - ya sé que en tu vida nunca hubieses puesto un pie en este tipo de antro - gira su cabeza para reconocer quienes eran los que estaban presentes - sé que la clase alta lo considera inapropiado y que sus hijas pueden quedar embarazadas si llegan escuchar este tipo de música sólo porque los artistas son negros, ni que "Dixieland Jazz Band" sean mejores sólo por ser blancos, o las otras bandas que se han creado después... esto Elisa, mira bien a tu derredor... esto es el verdadero Jazz y no tiene nada que ver con lo diabólico, depravado o perverso, al menos no si tú no quieres - le mueve una silla para que tome asiento mientras pide un par de bebidas - ¡Elisa... deja de mirar de esa forma! no te van a morder ni a pegar la lepra

Eli - lo siento, aún no salgo de mi asombro

HD - hahahaha piensa que si la luz se llega a ir tú también te volverías negra como ellos hahaha

Eli - ¡eso no tiene nada de gracia!

HD - hahaha claro que la tiene, sigo pensando que necesitas un buen polvo para quitarte esa mala leche que tienes, pareces una abuela amargada - la pelirroja lo mira un poco sorprendida y deseosa - pero aún no estás lista

Eli - ¡ahs! qué desagradable eres

HD - hahahahahaha

.

.

.

.

Te - disculpe señorita se le ha caído el pañuelo

KC - ¡oh! cuanto lo siento, muchas gracias - el caballero le sonríe y este le parece familiar 1... 2... 3... 4... hasta que cae en cuenta - ¡Terry eres tú! ¡no te había reconocido con ese bigote!

Te - shhh ¡no digas mi nombre tan alto mujer!

KC - ¿pero qué haces? ¿desde cuándo te dejaste el mostacho? te ves muy diferente - este le guiña un ojo y abraza a la pelirroja a su costado

Te - es un disfraz para poder pasear por estos lados sin llamar mucho la atención

KC - entonces ¿ella es la señorita Reginar?

Te - ¡exacto!

Ca - muchas gracias por ayudar a Terry en la gira señorita Karen Claise

KC - ¡oh! ¡no tienes que agradecerme nada querida! la verdad es que estaba muy insoportable esos días y era preferible que estuviese con usted antes de que estropeara la obra y nos tiraran tomates

Ca - hahahaha sí, ya me contó el "Plan Maestro" que ideó para que pudiese dejar la gira antes de tiempo

Te - que sepas que aún no te perdono por el calvario que me hiciste pasar Karen

KC - ¡ay Terry! ¡que resentido eres! ¿qué te parece si para compensarte te invito a tomar algo?

Ca - no le haga caso a este quisquilloso, al contrario nosotros deberíamos invitarla para agradecerle su ayuda

KC - ¡ahs! Terry no te mereces a esta chica, ¡es un cielo!

KC/Ca - hahahahaha

Te - ¡oh! ¡santo cielos! ¿¡en qué lío me he metido!? ¡mi novia y Karen compinchadas! ¡qué triste final me espera!

KC - de verdad, ¡siempre de dramático! actor tenías que ser hahahaha

Ca - no le haga caso, esto es así siempre

KC - señorita Reginar la compadezco, se merece un monumento ¡por aguantar a este amargado!

Te - ¡oyee! el monumento se lo tenemos que hacer al hombre que sobreviva a las artimañas que deba vencer para conquistar tu corazón

Ca - ¡"Grandchester" no te metas con ella!

KC - ¡sí Grandchester no te metas!

Te - hahaha ¡está bien me rindo! ¡no puedo con dos a la vez!

KC - hahahahaha

Te - ¿¡de qué te ríes Karen!?

KC - hahahahaha ¡lo siento! pero me parece que ¡ya te han domesticado! hahahahaha

Ca - hahahahahaha

KC - querida tienes que decirme cuál es el secreto

Te - ¡ni se te ocurra "Reginar"!

KC/Ca - hahahahaha - entre risas los tres se acercan hasta un pequeño puf discreto para beber y comer algo

KC - y dime Terry, ¿ya estás preparándote para las audiciones?

Ca - ¿ya se sabe que obra van a montar? - pregunta una rubia muy curiosa, dejando su taza sobre la mesa

KC - sí, es "El Mercader de Venecia" - el castaño mueve sus hombros de manera despreocupada ante la mención de la obra - en dos semanas y media empezarán las audiciones y tengo entendido que hay muchos aspirantes

Ca - ¿de verdad? Terry ¡no me habías dicho nada! ¿¡no estarás dejando de lado tu trabajo!?

Te - la verdad que no me preocupa mucho el papel que me den

KC - pues yo estoy preparándome para conseguir el papel de "Portia", y tú al menos debes de ser uno de los príncipes de Marruecos o Aragón

Te - pues yo me conformo con conseguir el papel de Lancelot Gobbo

KC - hahahaha el bufón, ¡te pega! con lo de graciosillo que vas ahora no dudo que lo conseguirías hahaha venga Terry debes conseguir el papel de Bassanio

Te - nmm nmm - niega con la cabeza - Karen ese papel se lo dejo a Carl, creo que hacéis buenas migas

KC - ¡pareces cabezón! ese chico no te llega a los pies, le falta talento

Te - no seas tan cruel con tu cobaya, a leguas se nota que el pobre bebe los vientos por ti, podrías enseñarle unos cuantos trucos y asunto arreglado

KC - hahaha ¡qué gracioso!... por cierto este fin de semana hemos quedado con unos chicos del teatro para hacer una barbacoa, ¿queréis venir?

Ca - es muy considerado por su parte invitarnos, pero me temo que tendremos que declinar

KC - ¿pero por qué?, si somos muy buenos, no mordemos hahahaha

Ca - hahaha no lo pondría en duda, pero es que este fin de semana estaremos fuera

KC - ¿¡fuera!? ¿¡solos!? Terry ¡qué lanzado!

Ca - hahahaha no, no iremos solos, también vamos con mi familia a un Bautizo y ambos somos los padrinos

KC - ¡ohh! está bien, pero yo que tu querida Reginar, deberías de tener cuidado con este hombre, no creo que le gusten los niños

Ca - ¡es cierto! Terry, el tiempo que estuvimos con Albert no vi que cargases a Wyatt - comentó sorprendida, no había caído en cuenta en ese detalle

KC - ¡ves! ya te dije yo que los niños y él son como el agua y el aceite

Te - hmmm - gruñe un poco molesto por el comentario, deja la taza sobre el platito para añadir - no es que no me gusten los niños, pero Wyatt me pareció tan frágil que temía hacerle daño

Ca - ¡ahhh! si no sabías cómo cargarlo debiste decirme y te hubiese ayudado

KC - ¿¡y cómo piensas hacer cuando tengas los tuyos!? Reginar ¡no le tengas ni un hijo si no te piensa ayudar!

Te - ¡ehh! ¡tampoco seas exagerada! eso no quiere decir que no le vaya ayudar ¡con la media docena de hijos que vamos a tener! hehe - se ríe ante su propio comentario con una sonrisa medio traviesa y diabólica que le derrite las piernas a la rubia

Ca - ¡¿media docena?! ¿¡pero te estás oyendo!? ¿¡pero tú te haces a la idea de lo que eso duele!? se te pone ¡así de grande para que eso pueda salir por ahí! - exagera el comentario separando más de lo normal sus manos enfatizando la separación

KC - hahahaha ¡lo dices como si hubieses visto muchos!

Ca - ¡pero si es verdad! las pobres mujeres sufren desde que empiezan las contracciones y hasta que no das alumbramiento ¡eso no para!

KC - ¿acaso has trabajado de enfermera?

Ca - ¡eh... eh!.. ¡noo! - dice un poco apenada, bajando la mirada y chocando la punta de sus dedos índices por sentirse casi pillada - pero he ayudado en un par de partos

KC - Reginar, mientes mal sabes, tu cara es un completo poema, se te puede leer como un libro abierto

Te - hahaha ¡pues claro! que esperabas ella no es una actriz tan consumada como tú, pero es verdad ella ha ayudado en varios nacimientos, porque no llegaban a tiempo al hospital por culpa de la nieve

KC - ¡vayaaa! eres toda un alma caritativa - lleva su mano para tomar el rostro de la joven y examinar cada facción, a la rubia se le sonrojaron las mejillas por el escrutinio - me recuerdas a alguien... hmmm a una enfermera que se llamaba... mmm Candy

Ca - eh... eh... - por un momento no sabía dónde meter su rostro y buscó con sus ojos a Terry para que este le ayudará a salir del lío

Te - me alegro que consideres a mi novia muy guapa

KC - sí, tienes razón, la verdad que ella es muy hermosa, ¡Terry cuídala! - el castaño se sonríe por el comentario tan obvio

Te - eso no tienes ni que decirlo

KC - Reginar, si este hombre te hace daño solo tienes que decírmelo ¡y yo le daré su castigo!

Te - ¡eh! ¡no, no! ¡que te veo venir Karen! si ya tus formas de ayudar ¡me dan miedo! ni te cuento del pavor que me das ¡de solo pensar qué eres capaz de hacer cabreada!

KC - hahaha ¡más te vale! así me gusta que te portes bien... bueno me alegro haber compartido con ustedes este tiempo, pero debo retirarme

Ca - muchas gracias a ti por permitirnos disfrutar de su compañía

KC - me caes muy bien pequeña y deseo que tengáis, una larga vida juntos

Ca - muchas gracias

Te - gracias por todo Karen, nos vemos al regreso del viaje

KC - ¡eso espero! te voy a meter caña como consigas el papel de Lancelot - se aleja de la pareja con un ademan de manos para decir adiós, gesto que al igual ellos imitan

Te - ufff que mujer más intensa

Ca - hehehe si es muy extrovertida y algo retorcida

Te - ¿¡"algo" dices!? hahaha como se nota que la conoces poco

Ca - hahahaha te recuerdo que por poco no me deja ir al estreno de Romeo porque decía que por lo menos faltaría un espectador para Susana Marlow

Te - ¡ves! como te digo, esta chica no es muy normal que digamos

Ca - hahaha creo que ese es un requisito para poder dedicarse a esa profesión

Te - ¿me estas llamando loco de manera solapada? - levanta una ceja haciéndose el ofendido

Ca - hahaha ¡todos estamos medios locos! por ejemplo yo estoy loca perdida por tus huesos

Te - hahaha ¡no te queda más remedio mi pequeño sabueso! hahaha de igual manera te quiero mi medio monito, no me queda de otra

Ca - hahaha ¡eres incorregible! tú y tus apodos, pero bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa para ir a hacer las compras, ya se nos hizo tarde

Te - ¡a mí no me digas! tu querías tomar algo con Karen y luego no parabas de hablar

Ca - ¡ay pobrecito! lo dices como si no lo hubieras pasado bien y que fue una tortura

Te - ¡exacto! ¡ahora me entiendes! ¡tortura total!

Ca - hahahahahaha - entre risas y bromas terminan de comprar los presentes para el bautizo de Wyatt y unos detalles más para la familia y amigos... por la tarde cenaron en casa de los Reginar y como siempre, por el simple placer de fastidiar como buen hermano, cuando Candy y Terry se encontraban en la puerta para despedirse este aparece interrumpiendo los besos y mimos

Lo - ha estado muy bien la velada, gracias por tu visita Terreuce

Te - hehe no tienes que agradecerme nada Loan, nos vemos mañana

Ca - hasta mañana - le sonríe con amor y súplica de perdón por el hermano entrometido, el castaño deposita un beso en la mano y empieza a caminar en dirección a su coche, sube y enciende el motor

Lo - ¡conduce con cuidado! ¡sueña con los angelitos! ¡hasta luego "PavTus"! - Terry al escuchar ese nombre de labios de Loan lo crispó un poco, intentó disimular y solo movió su mano para despedirse

Ca - ¡oyeee! ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle así?

Lo - hahaha ¿qué pasa? ¿¡cuál es el problema!?

Ca - ¡que solo yo le puedo llamarlo así! - lo chincha en las costillas con un dedo para hacerle cosquillas

Lo - hahaha ¡sí, tienes razón! ¡me sentí muy femenino llamándole de esa forma! hahahaha

Ca - aaahhh ¡me las vas a pagar!

Lo - hahaha es que vamos a ver, ¿¡a quién se le ocurre la loca idea de llamarlo así!? ¡solo a una monito como tú! hahaha

Ca - ¡ven aquí! ¡no corras! ¡Loaaan!

.

.

.

.

Eli - se puede saber ¿qué hacemos aquí Hugo? es la segunda vez que venimos y sigo sin entender - se sujeta la pamela para que el viento no se la lleve, mientras está sentada al lado de él sobre una manta en pleno campo abierto en una zona donde hay pocos árboles cerca

HD - hahaha ¿acaso no te gusta? es un lugar diferente para entretenerse

Eli - jummm sigue igual que la última vez, sólo que esta ocasión parece que va a llover, mira ahí están esos nubarrones negros

HD - ya sabes lo que dicen "En Abril aguas mil y hasta el 40 de Mayo no te quites el sayo"

Eli - ¡ahs! de verdad, a veces me confundes, hoy estás en plan bohemio, otras de fiestero, también está tu versión de ejecutivo... hmmm ¿cuántas versiones más hay de ti?

HD - junm ¡no lo sé! ¿acaso es necesario saberlo?

Eli - tal vez tengas razón

HD - y dime Elisa, ya has pensado ¿qué te vas a poner para el bautizo de mañana?

Eli - no

HD - ¿y para la fiesta de esta noche?

Eli - no... no me apetecía comprarme nada en especial, además creo que tengo un par de vestidos muy adecuados para las ocasiones que aún no he estrenando

HD - ¿y te apetece ir?

Eli - si por mi fuera no me presentaría en ninguno de los dos eventos... pero la verdad es que es una buena excusa para encontrarse con la familia y pasar el rato - se apoya medio cuerpo en su costado, Hugo muy amable la rodea para que esté más cómoda, mientras le acaricia el brazo con la punta de sus dedos

HD - me alegra saber que lo ves de esa manera

Eli - Hugo - pronuncia suavemente mientras levanta su rostro para buscar las pupilas de él

HD - hoy luces muy bella - su mano libre la acerca a sus finas facciones para acariciarle con el pulgar, sin quitarle la vista en ningún momento... poco a poco se acerca hasta sentir su aliento y da un suave roce en los tersos labios de color carmín - será mejor que nos vayamos

Eli - ¿¡eh!? ¿¡eso quiere decir que... vamos a hacerlo!?

HD - hahahaha no querida, es para que tengas tiempo de vestirte y estar presentable en la fiesta

Eli - ¿¡ahh!?

HD - no pongas esa cara, todavía no estás lista para hacerlo

Eli - y se puede saber ¿¡cuándo va a ser eso!?

HD - cuando sea el momento - se había puesto en pie y le ofrece su mano para ayudarle a hacer lo mismo

Eli - ¿y cómo lo vas a saber? si me dices ¡¿qué es lo que esperas tal vez pueda decirte si estoy lista o no?!

HD - hahahahaha de ser así yo no tendría la necesidad de decírtelo - intenta explicarse mientras dobla la manta y van en dirección al coche

Eli - ¡ash tú y tus misterios!

HD - hahahaha pero ¿por qué te molestas?

Eli - porque no me lo quieres decir

HD - ¿qué te tengo que decir?

Eli - ¡eso! o sea... cómo saber si estoy lista para hacer eso

HD - primero, porque parece que no me prestas atención cuando te hablo; segundo, porque eso es algo que lo sabrás cuando sea el momento, no antes, por mucho que te presiones no llegará antes, sino cuando tenga que ser

Eli - pero... - el suelta un suspiro, a veces le parece que trata con una niña

HD - vamos a ver Elisa, dime algo

Eli - aja

HD - si yo te digo que lo hagamos, ¿lo harías aquí y ahora? ¿o lo pides para sacarte de la cabeza cómo ese hombre te tocaba?

Eli - ¿hacerlo aquí? ¿tú te sientes bien? eso se hace en la cama

HD - ¡ves que aún no estás lista! tú estás mentalizada solo para hacer el amor, estás desesperada por entregarte a alguien porque te sientes sola y lo extrañas

Eli - cuando te pones así, me pareces insoportable

HD - hahahahaha estas en todo tu derecho

Eli - ¡será mejor que ya no te vea! no me gusta tu juego

HD - y sin embargo me seguirás viendo - le deposita un beso en su mano antes de abrir la puerta y ayudarle a salir del coche que había parado en frente de su residencia

Eli - ¡te lo tienes creído!

HD - hahahahaha caprichosa como siempre... bueno, espero que lo pases bien en la fiesta y no te olvides que pasaré mañana por ti a las diez para ir juntos al bautismo

Eli - pues me vas a esperar sentado - se dio la media vuelta para entrar en su casa

HD - hasta luego querida - sin más se subió al coche dejando la mansión a su espalda, por una ventana la pelirroja observa la retirada del vehículo queriendo analizar las cosas que le había dicho, terminando como siempre, un pensamiento lleva al otro, y este al otro, llegando a Juan Antonio, volviendo a ponerse triste y maldiciendo en su interior

.

.

.

.

Para Candice fue algo inesperado y su corazón dio un brinco de alegría cuando todos gritaron "¡SORPRESAAA!" verlos reunidos ahí en el salón para celebrar su cumpleaños le complacía, es más hasta se le había olvidado, pues según ella ya lo había celebrado en New York a inicio de año, pero la dicha era grande esta vez por poder compartir con Albert, Fleur, Wyatt, Archie, Annie, Tabatha, Elroy, Neil, Alice, Amalia, hasta Elisa estaba ahí, Candela, el señor Legan, Natham, Hellem, Loan, Mauricio, Nadia, Charlotte, Ariana, Anthony, George, Dorothy... y

Ca - ¿¡Terry!? ¿¡en dónde está Terry!? - se había acercado hasta donde Anny un poco desconcertada... y de repente fue la misma interrogante pintada en los rostros de todos... cuando de presto se escucha el sonido de unos instrumentos por el pasillo y las puertas de la estancia abrirse de par en par... un grupo de músicos rancheros entraban siguiendo al castaño que luego se ubicaron haciéndole una media luna, muy envalentonado Terry se une a ellos

🎶 - ¡Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el Rey David, a las muchachas bonitas se las cantamos así! ¡despierta! ¡mi bien despierta! ¡mira que ya amaneció! ¡ya lo pajarillos cantan la luna ya se metió!

¡Que linda esta la mañana en que vengo a saludarte! ¡venimos todos con gusto! ¡y placer a felicitarte! ¡el día en que tu naciste nacieron todas las flores! ¡y en la pila del bautismo cantaron los ruiseñores!... ya viene amaneciendo, ¡ya la luz del día nos diooooo! Levántate de mañana mira que ya amanecióoo 🎶

Te - feliz cumpleaños mi amor - su sonrisa es amplia, le extiende una rosa blanca; desde que los vio entrar sintió que sus mejillas ardían por el rubor, quería reír a carcajadas por la loca idea de los músicos y con sus manos se había cubierto la boca... cuando ante ella extendieron la hermosa flor abierta en su plenitud, la reconoce, es una "Dulce Candy" siente que le tiembla todo al tomarla, la sonrisa que le dedicó el castaño es diabólicamente encantadora, quería matarlo a besos por hacerle pasar vergüenza - ¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, que cumplas cien años más y que yo los vea!

Ca - muchas gracias - logra apenas decir y recibe un beso fugaz por parte de Terry... la cara no podía arderle más, se acercó la flor para poder sentir su agradable aroma, aspira profundamente su perfume cuando siente una sensación fría, metálica en la punta de su nariz... se la aleja para ver en el centro de está... abre sus ojos como plato al sacar un lindo anillo de plata con un pequeña piedra esmeralda y una granate rodeados por el símbolo del infinito, cuando toma la pieza con sus dos dedos y la muestra al castaño con un enorme interrogante dibujado como corona en cabeza, él sólo sonríe de esa forma tan, tan perversa... y todos sueltan al unísono un _**"¡ooohhhh!"**_ esperando que en cualquier momento lleve su rodilla al suelo y haga la tan esperada pregunta

Te - con esto quiero mostrarte mi amor, fidelidad y entrega - toma el objeto con su diestra y con la libre toma la mano derecha de ella, prosigue con su discurso preparado, resaltando el anillo ante sus ojos - tu y yo... no importa el tiempo, la distancia ni el nombre, nuestro amor traspasa las barreras y las dimensiones... te quiero mucho Candice Blanche White Reginar Andrew Tarzán Sabueso Julieta Vikingo Pecoso, y mi amor por ti siempre será infinito y te seguirá allá donde tu vayas - un poco desconcertados los presentes sueltan un par de risas al escuchar la retahíla de nombres mientras que Terry coloca el anillo en el dedo mayor para luego depositar un beso como sello de sus palabras en la mano de la rubia

Ca - ¡yo también te amo mi bicho raro! - le da un beso en los labios y todos aplauden

Lo - ¡vayaa! por un momento pensé que le pedirías matrimonio a mi hermana Terry - Loan se había acercado a la pareja para abrazar a la rubia y felicitarla, no sin antes meterse con ellos

Te - hahahaha ¡me temo que eso te corresponde a ti! ya que Charlotte fue quien cogió el ramo de novia en la boda de Patty... ¡no puedo quitarte ese honor! hahaha

Lo - hahaha ¡buen punto! ¡puede que siga tu ejemplo!

Te - ¡adelante! ¡los músicos son todo tuyos! hahahaha

Lo - Terry - le susurra al oído - ¿¡te sobra algún anillo por casualidad!?

Te/Ca - hahahahahahaha - la pareja ríe al unísono por las ocurrencias del castaño

Ca - hermanito, ¡qué vergüenza! para esas cosas debes de andar preparado

Lo - ¡oyee! pero si este novio tuyo ¡ni siquiera comparte las ideas! hahahaha

Al - si así hace para entregar el anillo de noviazgo, no me quiero ni imaginar la que va a montar cuando te pida matrimonio - el rubio la abraza y sonríe de oreja a oreja por verla tan contenta y dichosa - Feliz cumpleaños pequeña

Te/Ca/Lo - hahahaha

Ca - gracias Albert

Lo - ¡eso no se vale! viene este y la que lía dejándonos el listón muy alto

Te - ¡eso te pasa por llamarme PavTus el otro día!

Lo - fiuuu ¡qué rencoroso eres!

Al - ¿PavTus? ¿¡eso qué es!? - pregunta Albert un poco desconcertado por la palabra, no sabía que existiera ese término en el diccionario

Lo - hahahaha uno de esos motes que se ponen estos tortolitos

Al - hahahahahahaha ¿¡y no podían buscarse unos más normales!? no sé ¿¡los de toda la vida!? hahahaha

Ca - Albeeertt - se queja apenada la rubia

Lo - ¡eso mismo les dije yo! que les cuesta decirse "Bomboncito", "Pastelito" hahaha

Te - "pastelito" te voy a dar yo a ti "bombón explosivo Loan" hahaha - le da un puñetazo cariñosos en el brazo

Lo - ¡auuch! ¡vale, vale! ¡no insisto más!

Ca - qué quieres ¿que nos dé diabetes emocional con esos nombres? ahhh de verdad ¡no aprendes Loan!

LA - más bien me atrevería a decir que Blanche está aprendiendo de Terry ¡eso de poner motes raros o cambiar el nombre cuando no le convence! hahahaha Feliz cumpleaños querida

Ca - hahaha ¿¡tú también Anthony!? - responde al abrazo riendo por la ocurrencia del que se acaba de acercar para felicitarla - muchas gracias amigo

HR - ¡muy bien! dejen de monopolizar a la cumpleañera que aquí habemos muchos que queremos felicitarla - con fingida seriedad llega hasta donde su niña para abrazarla

Lo/Ca - si mamáaaa

HR - ¡princesa, feliz cumpleaños!

Ca - ¡gracias mamá!

HR - ven que te alejo de estos, sino ¡nunca terminarás!

Ca - hahahahahaha

El fin de semana se pasó volando y cuando vinieron a ver el tren que había cogido por la noche los había llevado hasta su casa, podría decirse que hasta la arropó en la cama; a media tarde la rubia entraba en la cocina para tomar algo ligero como desayuno pues habían llegado hace dos horas y se había acostado un momento por el cansancio, no por el viaje, sino por haber dormido poco las noches anteriores.

Ahora con eso que Terry debía prepararse para la nueva obra se veían por las tardes, así que decidió que podía ir de voluntaria al hospital y visitar a los abuelos y niños que se aburrían como una ostra.

.

.

A mediados de Junio se celebraron las audiciones para la obra "EL MERCADER DE VENECIA" en su representación el castaño no dió el máximo y eso no pasó desapercibido para Robert y Karen. El 25 de Julio se celebró el cumpleaños de Nadia y Mauricio, ese mismo día se dieron el reparto de papeles en la compañía pero Terry no se presentó, después habló con el jefe para pedirle que le dieran a otro el personaje de Bassanio para que él pudiera hacer uno más sencillo

.

El sábado 11 de Agosto celebraron el cumpleaños de Charlotte Lawler, el siguiente sábado 18 el de Lambert Antonio; el primero de Septiembre fue el turno de Ariana Blois y también fueron a pasar el segundo fin de semana a Chicago donde celebraron el cumpleaños de Natham; el diez de Octubre la fiesta fue grande al agasajar a Hellem Reginar por su natalicio y los chicos decidieron hacerlo en la cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad.

.

Cuando finalmente se había acercado el cumpleaños de Loan en 10 de Noviembre las bromas fueron en torno a que sus padres habían celebrado un "San Valentín" muy apasionadamente. En Diciembre se estrenó la obra y todos estuvieron presente en el teatro y luego en la fiesta, mientras duró la temporada fue poco lo que se pudieron ver Terry y Candy, pero no dejaron de hacer planes para cuando esta acabase, pues irían a pasar las navidades en el "Hogar de Ponny" y fin de año con los Andrew

_**.**_

_**continuaraa**_


	24. Capítulo 23

_**Parte 23**_

Eran los últimos días de verano pero el sol aún calienta como en pleno agosto, se había recostado completamente sobre la manta boca abajo con la ligera intención de dar una cabezada, habían estado hablando por un buen tiempo de cosas sin importancia y de cómo le va en su negocio de hostelería, cuando sin darse cuenta ni uno de los decía palabra alguna, sentían que no hacía falta... la persona a su lado empezó a removerse en su sitio, mejor dicho a imitar el gesto de él y se recuesta a su lado, eso le hizo mucha gracia por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír aún con los ojos cerrados... uno que otro pájaro se escucha cantar a lo lejos... la briza de vez en cuando se deja sentir jugando con sus cabellos, con las ramas del árbol en el cual se había refugiado bajo su sombra... tranquilidad total

Eli - cuando venga el invierno tendremos que buscar otro lugar donde ir a hacer los picnics, ¿no te parece Hugo?

HD - hmmm - pujo un poco perezoso

Eli - o quizás irnos a otra ciudad donde no haga tanto frío

HD - ¿te gusta este lugar? ¿o mi compañía?

Eli - sin duda alguna ¡el lugar! hahahaha admito que en un principio me pareció horrible, pero la verdad es que tiene su encanto

HD - entonces no hace falta que te traiga

Eli - tienes razón, ahora que conozco el camino puedo venir yo sola o incluso me atrevería a buscar nuevos horizontes - ante esa confesión no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y ver el perfil de ella, esta acostada a su lado tal y como lo había imaginado, sus manos reposan sobre su abdomen, Elisa le había estado hablando con los ojos cerrados... moviéndose cual felino se acercó hasta pegar su cuerpo al de ella... suavemente empieza a acariciar la piel de sus brazos que no está cubierta por la tela del vestido, ella como respuesta prefirió colocarse de lado dándole la espalda a él

HD - me temo entonces que será conveniente hacer una despedida del verano como se merece - deposita besos sobre su cuello mientras que sus manos son más vehementes en su exigencia

Eli - y se puede saber ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

HD - dejando un lindo recuerdo... - la hizo colocarse como estaba en su posición anterior para tomar sus labios en un beso intenso... con su mano acariciaba su pecho sobre la tela... su boca baja por su cuello haciendo que la piel de Elisa se erizara por completo, con manos dubitativas ella las acerca a sus cabellos oscuros y los revuelve mientras Hugo succiona un pezón... las pieles se encienden, las ganas arden y el pudor desaparece... no importa el lugar en el que se encuentran, simplemente se limitan a disfrutar del momento y las percepciones... poco a poco la ropa va desapareciendo para dejar a la vista los cuerpos desnudos... la pelirroja se deleita los ojos viendo ese torso musculoso y bronceado colocarse entre sus piernas y besar esa zona que nunca antes le habían explorado... sensaciones nuevas explotan en su interior por la forma de juguetear esa lengua sobre su monte de venus... sus labios.. su clítoris, jadeos intensos se escapan de su garganta y sus muslos tiemblan por el orgasmo proporcionado... aún con el corazón corriendo desbocado Hugo la toma por las caderas para hacerle bajar más cerca su falo erecto y húmedo, deseoso de introducirse en su intimidad... con embestidas contundentes el miembro viril roza cada centímetro de su vagina... la abraza con la intención de alzarla y poder cambiar la posición, quedando ahora la pelirroja sentada sobre él haciendo la penetración más profunda y le enseña a moverse... como dos bestias poseídas por el deseo se dejan llevar quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta alcanzar la cima del placer, estallando en mil colores al sentir el orgasmo estremecerles hasta la piel

.

.

.

.

Cada tarde se realizaban los ensayos de forma natural en el teatro de la compañía Stratford, por las mañanas visita a su novia, los días del calendario se siguen uno tras otro sin parar, un telegrama o una carta llegan de vez en cuando a su departamento y en cuanto puede se dispone a contestar... sin poder remediarlo el día del estreno ha llegado y pese al alboroto y nerviosismo de sus compañeros Terry se mantiene apacible ante todo el barullo que le rodea.

La familia Reginar toma asiento en su palco antes de que se apaguen las luces y suba el telón, Candy está ansiosa pues hasta el momento desconoce qué tipo de papel realizará su chico, así que no perdió detalle alguno de la representación a la espera de verlo entrar en acción.

_En el escenario aparecen tres amigos hablando entre ellos Antonio, Salerio y Solanio... comentan entre sí las venturas en sus trabajos y las penas emocionales, luego se les acercan Bassanio, Lorenzo y Gratanio y se saludan. Los demás hombres dejan a solas a Bassanio y Antonio para poder compartir una confidencia y pedir una ayuda especial; el joven Bassanio confiesa sus sentimientos de amor hacía una rica heredera que es bella, más bella de lo que palabra alguna conocida pueda hacer justicia para describirla, es la joven Portia... solicita pues que le ayude a conseguir cierta cantidad de dinero para poder presentarse ante ella y pedir su mano en matrimonio, estos llegan al acuerdo de hablar con el prestamista judío Shylock, el anciano que era representado por Robert Hathaway accede en concederle en dinero que solicitan tras firmar unos papeles del contrato frente a un notario; salen los hombres y aparece la bella Portia encarnada por Karen Claise con su dama de compañía Nerissa que conversan entre ellas desacreditando cada uno de los pretendientes que habían llegado en son de conquistar el corazón de la castaña._

_En lo que parece ser una estancia importante, Nerissa corre la cortina granate dejando al descubierto una mesa con tres cofres, Portia es llevada del brazo por el Príncipe de Marruecos y le explica la prueba que debe vencer si quiere convertirse en su legítimo esposo, pero este lastimosamente no lo logró, se despide con una reverencia de la joven y salen del salón, Nerissa vuelve a correr las cortinas. Aparecen Salerio y Solanio entregando la suma de dinero a Bassanio y deseándole buena fortuna a la hora de ir a buscar a su amor y luego vuelven a desaparecer._

_En la sala del palacio de Portia en Belmont aparece su dama de compañía para correr nuevamente la cortina granate y dejar al descubierto la mesa con los tres cofres, luego se ve realizar la entrada de Portia con el Príncipe de Aragón realizado por Terreuce Grandchester y su séquito_

_Portia - mirad, ahí están los cofres, noble príncipe. Si elegís aquel en el que está la efigie, al instante se celebrará nuestros ritos nupciales, pero si falláis, sin más palabras, mi señor, debéis abandonar este lugar de inmediato_

_Aragón - Estoy obligado por mi juramento a observar tres cosas: la primera es nunca revelar a nadie el cofre que elija; luego, si no elijo el cofre acertado, nunca en mi vida pretenderé a una doncella con fin de matrimonio, y por último, en caso de que efectivamente haga una elección desafortunada, inmediatamente dejaros e irme_

_Portia - todos aquellos que vengan a ponerse en peligro por mi humilde ser han de jurar respetar estos mandatos_

_Aragón - Y así se me ha comunicado a mí, ¡que la suerte acompañe ahora a mi esperanzado corazón! - se acerca pues a mirar los cofres - oro, plata y plomo corriente... __**"Quien me elija a mí debe de dar y arriesgar todo lo que tiene"**__. Debe dar ¿Por qué? ¿Por plomo? ¿Arriesgar todo por plomo?, deberéis parecer más hermoso antes de que yo dé o arriesgue... ¿Que dice el cofre de oro? ah, dejadme ver: __**"El que me elija ganará lo que desean muchos hombres." **__¡__lo que desean muchos hombres! Ése "muchos" puede significar la tonta multitud, que elige al contemplar la apariencia, no averiguando más de lo que pueden averiguar sus ojos, sin fijarse en el interior, sino que como el vencejo construye su nido a la intemperie en la pared externa, expuesto a los peligros y en medio de ellos. No elegiré yo lo que muchos hombres desean, porque yo no me confundiré con comunes ni me mezclaré con la grosera multitud... Entonces, quedas tú, plateada casa del tesoro. Dime una vez más el mensaje que tú llevas: __**"El que a mí me elija obtendrá tanto como merece." **__Y bien dicho además; porque quién irá por ahí tentando a la fortuna y pretendiendo ser honorable ¡sin el sello del mérito! Que nadie presuma de una inmerecida dignidad... oh, si esos estados, títulos y oficios no se obtuvieran corruptamente, y si ese honor fuera obtenido con el mérito del que lo exhibe, ¡cuántos entonces podrían cubrir ese desnudo estado en que se encuentran! ¡cuántos deberían obedecer órdenes más que mandar! cuánto bajo villano deberían separarse de la verdadera semilla del honor y cuánto honor se recogería de la escoria y ruinas de estos tiempos, ¡para recobrar su antiguo brillo!... Bueno, pero en cuanto a mi elección... __**"El que a mí me elija obtendrá tanto como se merece." **__Asumiré mi destino... (entonces coge el cofre de plata y demanda) dadme la llave de éste. Al instante voy a descorrer los cerrojos de mi fortuna aquí (abre el cofre y retrocede atónito)_

_Portia - una pausa demasiado larga para lo que encontráis ahí_

_Aragón - ¿Qué hay aquí? el retrato de un idiota guiñando, ¡que me entrega un rollo! lo leeré... ¡Qué diferente eres tú de Portia! ¡Qué poco te pareces a mis esperanzas y merecimientos! "El que me elija tendrá tanto como se merece." ¿No merecía yo más que la cabeza de un tonto? ¿Este es mi premio? ¿No merezco nada mejor?_

_Portia - ofender y juzgar son distintos oficios, y de naturalezas opuestas._

_Aragón - (desdobla el papel) ¿Qué dice aquí?_

_"El fuego siete veces me probó,_

_Siete veces pasó esta prueba de juicio,_

_De quien nunca eligió erróneamente_.

_Algunos debe haber que besan las sombras,_

_Ésos no tiene más que la dicha de sombras:_

_Hay tontos vivientes, yo lo sé,_

_Cubiertos de plata, y así era éste..._

_Llevaos a la cama a la mujer que deseéis_,

_Yo siempre seré vuestra cabeza:_

_Así pues marchad, estáis despedido"_

_Aún más tonto pareceré, cuanto más tiempo merodee por aquí. Con la cabeza de un tonto vine a pretender, pero me voy con dos... (se dirige a la dama) Dulzura, ¡adiós! mantendré mi juramento, pacientemente soportaré mi desgracia. (Sale el Príncipe de Aragón con su séquito)_

_Portia - así ha quemado la vela a la polilla. ¡Oh, estos tontos que razonan! Cuando eligen, es la sabiduría la que les hace perder a fuerza de astucia._

_Nerissa - el antiguo dicho no es herejía: "a la horca y al matrimonio nos conduce"_

_Portia - venga, corre la cortina, Nerissa (y así lo hace)_

.

.

Candy pestañea un par de veces un poco desconcertada por lo que había presenciado, le extraño ver que Terry sólo había hecho eso como actuación, algo le hacía pensar que él no estaba bien, debe haber alguna razón en especial para haberse conformado con tan poco... incapaz de poder seguir ahí sentada sin hacer nada, sin saber nada... se levanta de su sitio para ir tras bastidores buscando el camerino donde supone debe estar Terry, después de dar un par de vueltas por los pasillo logró dar con la puerta que buscaba, llamó un par de veces pero no recibió respuesta, decidida pues a desvelar todo se atreve a entrar... hay completo silencio ahí dentro, a duras penas se puede escuchar las voces de los actores que siguen realizando la obra

Te - ¡Candy! ¿¡qué haces aquí!? - se escuchó una voz a espaldas de ella

Ca - ¡Terry! - se acerca hasta donde él para darle un abrazo - Terry, dime ¡¿qué ha pasado?! ¿por qué has hecho una intervención tan simple?

Te - ¡¿acaso no ha parecido muy convincente mi Príncipe de Aragón, dolido por no haber conseguido la mano de la pobre Portia?!

Ca - no, eso sí lo has hecho muy bien, parecía muy real tu pena, más tengo la ligera impresión de que hay algo más que te preocupa - el castaño acaricia su mejilla con el pulgar antes de depositarle un ligero beso

Te - pequeño sabueso, no sé de donde sacas esas ideas

Ca - ¡no son ideas Terry! Sé que hay algo que no me quieres decir... tu mirada me dice algo y cuando estoy a punto de descubrirlo me cambias el tema

Te - no es nada de acuerdo, no te preocupes... dime ¿te gustaría subir al escenario conmigo? Debo volver y hacer el papel de un simple barquero, la ventaja de no tener el personaje principal es que puedo hacer cuantos quiera en la misma obra

Ca - ¿cómo dices?

Te - ahora debo cambiarme... no tendrás que decir nada - la rubia lo observa detenidamente, esta oferta no se lo esperaba... tampoco se creía capaz de realizar semejante hazaña - hahahahaha está bien, no te voy a presionar, pero si me disculpas debo cambiarme - se acerca al perchero y coge unos trapos que de seguro era lo que utilizaría para obtener la apariencia de marinero, le dedica un sonrisa y un beso - ¡muack! Espérame aquí, volveré en 15 minutos

.

.

.

.

Después que se realizó la última función de la temporada de invierno Terry llegó corriendo a la estación de trenes para partir en el último en dirección a Lakewood, los Reginar ya habían partido el día anterior y fue entonces que se sintió embargado por una gran soledad. Para Candy estar tanto tiempo si ver al castaño la tenía melancólica, y aunque la alegría de volver a ver a sus madres era grande no llenaba el vacío que sentía porque él no está ahí.

Hellem, la hermana María, la señorita Ponny, estaban en la cocina dando los últimos toques a la comida; Albert, Archie, Neil y Loan terminaban de colocar los adornos navideños y de montar el árbol de navidad con algunos niños; Fleur, Alice y Nadia cuidan de los bebés; Annie, Tabatha y Mauricio están jugando con los demás niños; Candy está sacando la loza de su estantería para montar la mesa abstraída en sus pensamientos, pues aún no puede sacarse de la cabeza que hay algo que preocupa a su amado quien finalmente hace acto de presencia en el "Hogar de Ponny", la alegría se hace completa pues finalmente está juntos para festejar la Noche Buena.

Se celebra el banquete, pasada la medianoche se abren los regalos, luego todo mundo se va a dormir... el día de Navidad disfrutan haciendo juegos en la nieve hasta que llega la tarde, momento que deben regresar a la mansión en Lakewood, pues al día siguiente tienen programado regresar a Chicago con la tía Elroy y celebrar año nuevo con ella; el tren ha emprendido su marcha y por la ventana se puede apreciar los copos de nieve caer

Te - hola Candy - el castaño se había acercado hasta donde ella estaba sentada leyendo un libro

Ca - ¡Terry!... pensé que seguías jugando con Nadia y Mauricio

Te - he sido reemplazado por babas y biberones

Ca - ¿¡cómo!?

Te - si, por lo visto Wyatt y la pequeña Legan son mejor compañía que yo

Ca - ¡oh! pobrecito... pues a mí me encanta estar a tu lado - da unas palmaditas sobre el asiento al lado de ella como clara invitación

Te - gracias, por cierto quisiera aprovechar para hablar contigo

Ca - ¿¡en serio!? Tú dirás, soy toda oídos

Te - Candy, lo que quiero decirte es muy importante y espero que no te molestes

Ca - me estas preocupando, ¿de qué se trata?

Te - preciosa, sé que deseabas que recibiéramos el año nuevo con tu familia en Chicago - ella a modo de respuesta solo le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza - pero me temo que en este caso no podré acompañarte...

Ca - ¿cómo dices!? - el castaño deja salir un suspiro pesado antes de proseguir

Te - me temo que debo realizar un viaje... debo... tengo que ir a Londres

Ca - ¿lo dices por la boda de tus padres?

Te - también... pero

Ca - ¿¡hay algo más!?

Te - sí, he recibido una notificación de su majestad y debo presentarme el 28 de Enero - la rubia se había quedado sin palabras, quiso decir algo pero nada, su voz no era audible; el castaño le acaricia el rostro con sus nudillos - lo siento mucho de verdad pero no podré pasar las fiestas con vosotros

Ca - ¿¡pe... pero por qué no me habías dicho nada?!

Te - no quería preocuparte y aguarte estas fiestas

Ca - pero vamos a ver Terry, ¿cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

Te - esto es algo que debo hacer pequeña, me es inevitable

Ca - Terry, hace tanto que te vengo preguntando si todo está bien y no me has dicho nada y ahora vienes como si nada a ¡decirme que te marchas! ¡a Europa! y ¿pretendes que me quede tan tranquila?

Te - ¿es mucho pedir que me esperes aquí? ¿que no tienes de qué preocuparte? que todo estará bien

Ca - ¿¡que no me preocupe!? - se pone en pie molesta sin importarle que el libro que antes reposaba en su regazo ahora cayera al suelo - ¿¡que no me preocupe!? muchas gracias señor por ser tan considerado con mi persona y evitarme esta pena... ah no espera, si la pena empieza ahora, de saber que te marchas y me lo vienes a decir a última hora

Te - Candy - se había inclinado para recoger el libro pero ella se había marchado dejándolo solo en la estancia, sabía que inevitablemente ella se molestaría sin importar la forma en que se lo dijera, por lo que decidió darle un poco de espacio para que digiriera la noticia.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Chicago la rubia se cogió del brazo de su hermano en vez de aceptar a Terry que se había acercado a ella, al llegar a la mansión Candy se refugió en su alcoba pues aún seguía dándole vueltas al asunto... cuando su novio llamó a la puerta no quiso abrirle y hasta que se hizo de noche no salió de su recamara dispuesta a dialogar con él, pero se llevó una gran desilusión al saber que se había marchado, sí, él la había buscado esa tarde era para decirle que se marchaba y quería despedirse y por su capricho no se lo permitió, cuando llegó a la biblioteca se encontró a Albert y su padre jugando al ajedrez, el señor George observaba cómo realizaban la partida, por lo que los tres se sorprendieron al verla entrar

Al - ¿¡sucede algo Candy!?

Ca - sí

NR - ¿qué pasa hija? - ella habló con una voz de pesar

Ca - Terry se ha marchado...

Al - lo sabemos, nos explicó sus razones y que...

Ca - Albert no es justo, no me dijo nada de sus planes hasta hoy, cuando veníamos de camino en el tren - esta vez sonaba molesta

NR - él nos dijo que quiso despedirse de ti pero que no quisiste escuchar

Al - pequeña, debes entender que si antes no dijo nada sus razones tuvo y hay cosas a las cuales no puede ignorar o hacer oídos sordos

Ca - de acuerdo, está bien, admito que no fue buena idea darle con la puerta en las narices - los tres hombres hicieron un movimiento de cabeza secundado sus palabras - pero... papá, Albert... quisiera ir con él... estar a su lado y apoyarlo en esto, sea lo que sea que tenga que afrontar

Al - ¿estás segura?

Ca - sí, creo que no es cualquier cosa lo que le está pasando, aunque no me lo quiso decir desde un principio... es molesto, pero estoy segura que me necesita

NR - ¿nos estás pidiendo permiso para ir a Londres hija?

Ca - sí papá

Al - ¿aun sabiendo que de igual manera lo verás cuando todos viajemos para la boda de los Duques en Febrero?

Ca - sí Albert, no quiero esperar dos meses, más que todo por el hecho que para ese entonces ya todo habrá pasado, sino él hubiese viajado con nosotros, ¡¿no les parece?!

Al - entiendo... sé muy bien que la paciencia no es una virtud tuya y por eso deseas partir así. Natham, creo que teniendo en cuenta que ahora nuestra pequeña ha tenido la gentileza de venir a nosotros primero en vez de salir tras él, sería bueno que diéramos nuestra aprobación para realizar ese viaje

NR - está bien, cuentas con mi permiso hija

Ca - ¡gracias papá! ¡gracias Albert! - los abraza a ambos complacida por su aprobación

NR - pero no irás sola

Al - también pienso lo mismo, creo que Dorothy puede ir como dama de compañía y George - mira al caballero a su lado - ¡¿podrías ir y encargarte que todo esté bien y que no le falte o necesite nada?!

Ge - por supuesto Albert

Ca - ¡muchas gracias! ¿¡será posible partir hoy mismo!?

Al - ¡lo repito! la paciencia no es una de tus virtudes pequeña hahaha

Ca - Albeeeert

Al - está bien pequeña, ve a preparar todo

Ca - ¡sí! - da un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y sale a toda prisa a preparar su equipaje dejando nuevamente a solas a los caballeros

Al - ¡ay! estos jóvenes de hoy, ¿¡qué les cuesta tener un poco de paciencia o pedir un poco de consejo a sus mayores!? - comenta algo apesadumbrado el rubio

NR - tiene razón Albert, muchos quebraderos de cabeza se evitarían

Al - perdóname querido amigo por enviarte en esta travesía en vísperas de año nuevo

Ge - no tienes de qué preocuparte Albert, lo hago con mucho gusto - reconforta a su amigo mientras camina tras él, el rubio se había levantado de su sitio para sacar una carpeta de cuero marrón del primer cajón de su escritorio

Al - ¿podrías encargarte de poder conseguir los billetes para partir lo más pronto posible a Londres?

Ge - sí, no te preocupes

Al - de paso podemos entregar estos documentos que espera el Duque de Grandchester

Ge - muy bien - toma la carpeta que le ofrece - esperaré a la señorita en la estación de trenes

Al - gracias amigo, ahí nos vemos y no te preocupes yo le avisaré al Duque que vais en camino - le da un abrazo al moreno, su amigo y consejero de la infancia y esté sale de la mansión para realizar las gestiones necesarias; gracias a la ayuda de Dorothy logró preparar el equipaje con todo lo necesario y si algo le llegase a faltar ya lo compraría ayá... luego se despidió de todos, pues ya Albert y Natham los habían puesto al tanto del viaje repentino de la rubia, luego sus padres le acompañaron a la estación donde ya se encontraba George esperando; la ansiedad en Candy hacía mella en sus nervios, deseaba poder ver a Terry y hablar con él, decirle que estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara.

Al llegar a New York fue a buscarlo a su departamento pero no lo encontró, la casera le informó que desde que había partido antes de navidad no había vuelto por lo que supuso que nada más llegar a la ciudad se había embarcado rumbo a Europa, por lo que se fue al muelle y abordó su barco justo a tiempo; nuevamente realizaba ese viaje, otra vez lo hacía sola, pero no importaba, estaba segura que al llegar a Londres lo encontraría y podrían hacer las paces.

En un principio estaba tan triste que no se animó a salir de su camarote, pero debido a las insistencias de su amiga Dorothy, se preparó para asistir a la fiesta que organizaban en el barco para recibir el año 1918, intentó estar alegre pero de sólo imaginar que Terry estaría solo recibiendo el año nuevo se entristecía nuevamente, desolada por las dolorosas imágenes del castaño perdido quien sabe dónde decide salir a tomar el aire al pasillo... la niebla está por toda la cubierta, así que se acomoda su chal para mantener su calor mientras camina sin rumbo fijo... por lo visto no es la única persona en ese lugar, tomando el aire y huyendo del barullo de la fiesta, la silueta se le hace familiar... es un hombre de cabellos castaños observando a la oscuridad profunda de la noche, es él... es...

Ca - ¿¡Terry!? - el hombre se gira al escuchar la voz femenina llamarlo, se sorprende de verla pero no se mueve de su lugar, no sabe si alegrarse o molestarse

Te - ¡¿Candy?! ¿qué haces aquí?

Ca - Terry, yo... yo estaba en...

Te - ¡Candy, te dije que te quedaras en américa! ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?

Ca - ¿por qué querías que me quedara? ¿acaso no te alegra de verme?

Te - ¿por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas a tu manera? ¿tan difícil te es quedarte quietecita en tu lugar?

Ca - ¿¡mi lugar!? ¿¡y cuál supones tú que es mi lugar Terreuce Grandchester!? - ahora su voz sonaba molesta

Te - ¡debiste quedarte al lado de tu familia Candy! no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Ca - ¿que no tengo nada que hacer aquí? Terry eso es muy desconsiderado por tu parte, los he dejado para venir a Europa contigo

Te - yo no te pedí que hicieras nada ni que los dejaras, has venido porque has querido, no vengas a querer echármelo en cara

Ca - aggg ¡eres un tonto! ¡y desagradecido!

Te - no pretenderás que te dé las gracias ¡por algo que no te he pedido! no me impongas el agradecimiento - espetó furioso, al final las cosas se les había ido de las manos, de pronto escuchan unos paso acercándose

Ge - señorita Candy ¿es usted? - George había salido en su búsqueda, la había encontrado pero al ver que también se encontraba con Terry decidió darles espacio - lo siento, los dejaré para que puedan hablar en privado

Ca - tranquilo George, el señor Grandchester y yo no tenemos más de que hablar - el castaño alzó una ceja por la forma tan fría en que se había referido a él, _"¿¡con que así nos vamos a tratar ahora!? muy bien, si es lo que ella quiere ¡así será!"_

Te - la señorita tiene razón, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, buenas noches - hace una reverencia y los deja para desaparecer en la penumbra del pasillo

Ca - ahhgg ¡tonto! - farfulló molesta los más bajo que pudo pero el disgusto era muy evidente en su semblante

Ge - ¿está todo bien señorita Candy?

Ca - sí George, no te preocupes es solamente él siendo orgulloso, tonto y engreído - se dio la media vuelta para volver a su camarote, el caballero observó por unos segundos en dirección donde había ido el castaño y por donde caminaba ella, soltó un suspiro y rió para sus adentros

Ge - ¡enamorados!... cuando pelean sus batallas, son peores que las de Verdún

Al día siguiente cuando la rubia se presentaba en el comedor lo divisó en una mesa a él solo sentado hojeando el periódico, al principio se sentía un poco molesta, pero verlo ahí tan solito sintió que no podía seguir enfadada, así que decidió ir hasta su mesa, al ver que este no despegaba la vista de su lectura el corazón le empezó a latir fuerte, cuando estaba a menos de tres metros de distancia Terry bajaba el periódico y se inclinaba para poner su mano sobre la silla que estaba a su lado y pensó que quizás la mujer que se estaba acercando a la mesa sería su acompañante se enfureció y los celos la cegaron, se dió la media vuelta para salir nuevamente del lugar

Terry había sentido la presencia de la rubia que se acercaba y tal como esperaba que ella hiciese, había dejado una rosa sobre el asiento cerca de él con la intención de dársela, debido a la figura de la fémina que pasaba por su lado en ese momento no se percató de la cara de furia que había puesto Candy y que había dado la media vuelta, hasta que divisó la figura de ella acercándose a la puerta que daba al pasillo

Te - pues si piensa seguir molesta allá tú Candy, no pienso correr tras de ti para pedirte perdón por algo que no he hecho - molesto dejo la flor sobre la mesa y volvió a retomar su lectura, por unos segundos quiso concentrarse pero no hubo manera, movió las hojas para poder ver la puerta por donde ella había salido con el impulso creciendo en su interior de ir hasta ahí... pero no se movió

Así pasaron lo que quedaba del viaje, mirándose de lejos, extrañando y evitando en la medida de lo posible estar cerca, en ocasiones ella se preguntaba entonces para qué había emprendido el viaje, ¿acaso era otro acto impulsivo? ¿había alguna razón de peso para haberlo seguido hasta ahí? ¿qué haría ahora? ¿regresar nuevamente a américa? ¿así terminaría todo? ¿no hay solución a esto? ¿por qué tenía que ser Terry tan cabeza dura? muchas veces estas preguntas se le cruzaban por su mente y se sentía torpe porque sabía que a pesar de todo seguía enamorada, hasta la médula de su orgulloso inglés, ¿¡por qué tenía que comportarse como un "cactus" este hombre!?

.

.

La tarde del 28 de Enero ataban los cabos en el puerto de Southampton, hacía muchos años que Candy había estado en ese sitio, parecía todo casi igual que la primera vez que desembarcó en ese lugar y Archie y Stear la esperaban a su llegada, como fantasmas divisó las imágenes de ellos corriendo para darle la bienvenida, eso solo la entristeció más; George y Dorothy estaban muy preocupados pues para ellos no había pasado desapercibido que la rubia no estaba bien y que la relación con el castaño estaba peor, ella había perdido el apetito, a veces la encontraban observando por la ventana del camarote hacía la nada, ausente en sus pensamientos.

.

Cuando pisaron tierra Candy les pidió ir al hotel pronto pues le dolía la cabeza, Terry en lo alto de la pasarela vio como cogían y carruaje tirado a caballos, había tenido la leve esperanza de hablar con ella una vez que el viaje hubiese terminado pero por lo visto su oportunidad se fue con la briza. Se acomodó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello y reconoció al chofer de los Grandchester que había ido a recogerle.

.

En el hotel Dorothy pidió a George que buscase a un médico, la señorita tenía fiebre y la cabeza le punzaba, había sido muy descuidada en ir a dar paseos nocturnos por la borda sin abrigarse correctamente, se había resfriado pero no quiso decir nada para no preocuparles. Tres días después de completo reposo se encontraba mejor y respondieron a la invitación de Eleanor Baker de almorzar en la residencia de los Grandchester, Candy estaba ansiosa pues estaba segura que lo vería

EB - ¡Candy, hija que alegría verte! - la saluda a la vez que le da un abrazo de bienvenida

Ca - ¡Eleanor! muchas gracias por su invitación, perdone que no haya venido antes

EB - no te preocupes, tu dama me dijo que estabas en cama enferma

Ca - así fue

EB - pero dime una cosa Candy, ¿por qué no aceptaste nuestra oferta de hospedarte con nosotros?

Ca - lo siento mucho, no quería importunar

EB - para nada hija, cuando el señor Albert telegrafió diciendo que venías en camino a Londres me alegré y esperaba que te quedaras con nosotros

Ca - de verdad que muchas gracias por su gentileza, pero creo que será mejor así para evitar problemas

EB - ¿lo dices por el tozudo de mi hijo? hay querida, ¡ese está que no lo calienta ni el sol y más ahora! tiene un genio en plan no me mires que reviento

Ca - ¿en serio?

EB - así es, no ha querido contarme nada, por lo que no sé qué es lo que ha pasado entre ustedes

Ca - pues la verdad... ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces que no sabría decirle con certeza cuál es la razón del disgusto

EB - ¡ay linda!, si no quieres decirme nada, no tienes por qué mentirme, estoy segura que cuando lo veas conveniente lo harás

Ca - lo siento... pero

EB - tranquila, no es un reproche

Ca - por cierto, ¿él... cómo... cómo está?

EB - ahora está en su recamara descansado - Candy por un segundo quiso imaginarlo pero por una razón que no entendía creía que era tantos días lejos de él que su imagen es casi difusa y los recuerdos le hacen sentir que los separa un gran abismo

Nada más lejos de la realidad, es verdad que él había descansado hasta tarde pero en el momento que abría sus ojos escuchó como relinchaban los caballos, se acercó a la ventana curioso y ve descender a una dama de cabellos castaños, se frotaba los ojos mientras entraba al cuarto de baño para vestirse e ir a su trabajo por lo que no vio cuando una hermosa rubia vestida de terciopelo verde descendía del coche.

.

Se ajustó su cazadora y el cinturón, luego observa su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo viendo que su apariencia era impecable, decidido sale de su recámara para ir a trabajar por segundo día consecutivo, no se despidió de su madre pues no estaba de humor para presentaciones, además estaba el hecho que se sentía ridículo con esas pintas.

.

Eleanor conducía a sus invitadas hacía el comedor cuando vieron al mayordomo abrir la puerta principal y a un caballero salir de la casa sin decir adiós, la rubia se molestó por los modales tan descorteses que estaba teniendo su hijo para con ella y sus invitados

EB - perdónalo querida, es que todavía no se acostumbra a su nuevo trabajo - Candy sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies se abría y el corazón le dio una punzada dolorosa, reconocería esa espalda en cualquier lado y su frialdad también

_**.**_


	25. Capítulo 24

_**Parte 24**_

En realidad a Richard Grandchester le habría encantado que todo se hubiese dado de otra manera, sin embargo con la cantidad de cosas que debía atender decidió darle la oportunidad a su hijo que llevará los asuntos como mejor lo viera. Desde que había llegado a Londres mantuvo correspondencia, mejor dicho le enviaba telegramas sin intención de presionar pero con mucha ansias de conseguir noticia alguna acerca de la decisión de su vida; así fue transcurriendo el tiempo hasta que se vio presionado por su majestad el Rey Jorge V en exigir que debía presentarse el día 28 de Enero de 1918 para hacer efectivo el deseo explícito en el testamento de Richard Angus Grandchester

.

Debido a las inclemencias en alta mar el barco donde viajaba su hijo se había retrasaría en arribar a puerto, por lo que al momento en que Terry pisaba tierra él se encontraba en la cámara ante el Rey excusándose por el retraso pero afirmando que al día siguiente estaría sin falta.

.

Cuando llegó a la mansión de los Grandchester el castaño se mostró apático al banquete que había preparado su madre para darle la bienvenida y por su cumpleaños; cuando llegó el momento de preguntar por qué Candy no había llegado con él a la residencia su disgusto fue mayor y los dejó a todos en el comedor sin dar explicación alguna, estaba enfadado porque las cosas le parecían más complicadas por momentos.

.

Al día siguiente se presentó junto sus padres ante sus majestades la Reina Victoria Mary Augusta Louise Olga Pauline Claudine Agnes Von Tek y el Rey Emperador Jorge V; no sabía qué esperar de todo esto por lo que se limitó a dejar que Richard hablase en vez de él, hasta que llegó la pregunta más temida y que no podía evadir

King - y decidme joven Grandchester, ¿ya os habéis desposado con alguna bella dama?

Te - me temo su excelencia, que no

King - la verdad no sé si eso sea para alegrarse o preocuparse... bueno, habiéndose cumplido el plazo estipulado en el testamento de sir Angus, me veo en el grato honor de traspasar los títulos a vuestra persona señor

Te - os lo agradezco mucho su majestad - se lleva una mano al pecho y hace una reverencia

King - en consideración por todo este tiempo que vuestro padre ha estado trabajando en la "Cámara de los Lores" y su entrega en dicha labor, esperaremos al día en que él contrae nupcias para hacer la ceremonia oficial de investidura

Te - como mejor plazca a su majestad

King - mientras tanto os otorgo el cargo de "Comandante Real" a cargo de vigilar la seguridad de sus majestades, de seguro la Reina podrá presentaros a alguna bella dama en la que podáis interesaros y formalizar un enlace...

Te - pe... pero su maj - la réplica quedó a medias pues, a parte del hecho que no se le había concedido la palabra, no era correcto interrumpir cuando el Rey está hablando, por lo que el semblante de Jorge V se endureció y con un gesto de su mano demandó que se callara para proseguir

King - ya una vez habéis realizado la gran hazaña de cuidar la vida de la Reina, el día que fue ataca en el castillo de Windsor, estoy seguro que podréis cumplir con vuestra labor...

Te - pero su majestad

King - Terreuce Greum Grandchester Baker os veo muy ansioso por dar órdenes, así que ¡empezaréis mañana mismo! ¡he dicho! - el Rey estaba molesto, Terry también por lo que hizo un reverencia a medias y se dió la vuelta para salir de ese lugar, sentía que la sangre le hervía, cuantas ganas tenía de soltar cuatro verdades bien dichas pero si hacía eso, de seguro se estarían turnando Jorge y su padre para darle cuatro azotes cada uno.

.

Si tan solo le hubiesen dado la oportunidad, o mejor dicho hubiese tenido la delicadeza de pedir la palabra para expresar su petición, tal vez no se hubiese encontrado en la penosa situación de verse obligado a trabajar como Comandante, pero lo que más le fastidia de todo es que se creyese con el derecho de buscarle pareja . Cuando llegó a la residencia de su padre se encerró en su habitación, no quería saber nada de nada, la ansiedad lo estaba descolocando a tal punto que fue con el jardinero, seguro de que este podría tener tabaco, necesitaba sentir ese sabor en su boca

RG - ¡Terreuce! - sin darse cuenta su padre había llegado y estaba observando desde el umbral de la puerta que da al patio en donde él estaba fumando junto al señor entrado en canas que trabaja desde hace muchos años ahí - ven conmigo al despacho - era evidente que su padre estaba muy molesto, pero él lo estaba más, agradeció al buen hombre por el cigarro y fue tras los pasos de Richard hasta entrar en la estancia - tu comportamiento de hoy ha sido reprochable, ¿cómo se te ocurre objetar al Rey? - ver esa actitud de indiferencia le molestaba aún más, por lo visto la pequeña rencilla con la señorita Candy lo tenía fuera de sí - muy bien, pues debes presentarte mañana en el palacio, ahí está tu uniforme, el cabo Blair será tu secretario y te pondrá al corriente, no creo que haga falta que te explique cuáles son tus funciones pues fuiste instruido en eso, pero si piensas que lo necesitas no dudes en decírmelo... ahora por favor retírate - no estaba seguro si lo que realmente deseaba era escuchar los bramidos de disgusto o el látigo de indiferencia con el que estaba tratando a todo mundo, cuando lo vió salir de la estancia, no le quedó más remedio que rezar, rezar para que este hijo suyo no cometiera otra estupidez más; Terry no quiso decir nada ya que sentía que de nada serviría, tomó el traje que estaba sobre la silla al lado de él y dejó que su padre solo

.

.

El 30 de Enero de 1918 Terreuce se presentaba ante un escuadrón de cien soldados, vestía su uniforme impoluto; sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados, pantalón azul marino y su carcasa del mismo color llevaba adornada con un lazo trenzado en color dorado líneas y ribetes en horizontal sobre su pecho, portaba también su banda dorada con una línea roja en el centro que era distintivo de su rango, como las cintas que colgaban desde su pecho hasta su hombro derecho, de su cinturón de cuero colgaba su espada y su arma oficial

.

Revisaba por encima la ficha que le había entregado Blair mientras hacía su presentación, por los rostros de alguno le dio la ligera impresión que más de uno estaba disconforme con su nuevo oficial que de seguro tenía el cargo por capricho de su majestad, nada tan alejado de la realidad. Luego en su despacho su secretario le explicaba los límites del terreno, el nombre de los dos Sargentos que también estaban bajo su mando, el programa de rondas en los puntos de vigía y mucho más, que sin darse cuenta la mañana se fue volando.

.

Después de comer, se puso a revisar los antiguos informes, apuntó nuevas ideas y reorganizó todo el inmobiliario del que disponía, en fin tenía que hacer algo para no perder la cabeza. Informó a los Sargentos Heston y Laurence de la nueva distribución de las guardias, nuevos horarios, nuevo todo... un poco renuentes estos acataron las órdenes y aseguraron que la transmitirán a sus subordinados, luego se quedó hasta pasada la media noche para controlar cómo era que realizaban las vigías y por cualquier imprevisto; tenía razón su padre, sabía cómo realizar el trabajo pero no era a lo que quería dedicarse, tampoco es que su asiento en la sala de los lores le augurase algo mejor.

.

Él había descansado hasta tarde pero en el momento que abría sus ojos escuchó como relinchaban los caballos, se acercó a la ventana curioso y ve descender a una dama de cabellos castaños, se frota los ojos mientras entra al cuarto de baño para vestirse e ir a su trabajo por lo que no vio cuando una hermosa rubia vestida de terciopelo verde descendía del coche.

.

Se ajustó su cazadora y el cinturón, luego observa su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, como sabía que era algo temporal no se molestó en cortarse el cabello así que se hizo una coleta para tenerlo ordenado, viendo que su apariencia era impecable, decide salir de su recámara para ir a trabajar por segundo día consecutivo; no se despidió de su madre pues no estaba de humor para presentaciones, de seguro era alguna hija de algún noble soltera en busca de su futuro marido, además estaba el hecho que se sentía ridículo con esas pintas.

EB - ¡Candy, hija que alegría verte! - la saluda a la vez que le da un abrazo de bienvenida

Ca - ¡Eleanor! muchas gracias por su invitación, perdone que no haya venido antes

EB - no te preocupes, tu dama me dijo que estabas en cama enferma

Ca - así fue

EB - pero dime una cosa Candy, ¿por qué no aceptaste nuestra oferta de hospedarte con nosotros?

Ca - lo siento mucho, no quería importunar

EB - para nada hija, cuando el señor Albert envió un telegrama diciendo que venías de camino a Londres me alegré y esperaba que te quedaras con nosotros, sinceramente

Ca - de verdad que muchas gracias por su gentileza, pero creo que será mejor así para evitar problemas

EB - ¿lo dices por el tozudo de mi hijo? hay querida, ese está que no lo calienta ni el sol y más ahora que tiene un genio en plan no me mires que reviento

Ca - ¿en serio?

EB - así es, no ha querido contarme nada, por lo que no sé qué es lo que ha pasado entre ustedes

Ca - pues la verdad... ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces que no sabría decirle con certeza cuál es la razón del disgusto

EB - ¡ay linda!, si no quieres decirme nada, no tienes por qué mentirme, estoy segura que cuando lo veas conveniente lo harás

Ca - lo siento... pero

EB - tranquila, no es un reproche

Ca - por cierto, ¿él... cómo... cómo está?

EB - ahora está en su recamara descansado, pero pronto bajará pues debe ir a trabajar - Candy por un segundo quiso imaginarlo pero por una razón que no entendía creía que era tanto tiempo lejos de él que su imagen es casi difusa y los recuerdos le hacen sentir que los separa un gran abismo, Eleanor conducía a sus invitadas hacía el comedor cuando vieron al mayordomo abrir la puerta principal y a un caballero salir de la casa sin decir adiós, la mujer se molestó por los modales tan descorteses que estaba teniendo su hijo para con ella y sus invitados - perdónalo querida, es que todavía no se acostumbra a su nuevo trabajo - Candy sintió que la tierra bajo sus pies se abría y el corazón le dio una punzada dolorosa, reconocería esa espalda en cualquier lado y su frialdad también

Ca - no tiene porque disculparse usted, es él quien es un cubo de hielo

EB - de seguro que cuando te vea, se le va ese mal humor que tiene hehehe

Ca - mmm no sé yo... la verdad es que en todo el viaje solo hablamos una vez y no terminó muy bien que digamos

EB - yo sé que cuando él se cierra en sus trece es muy difícil hacerlo hablar, y sé que tú sabes cómo calmarlo... querida - se acerca mucho a su rostro en plan confidencia - eres muy importante y especial para Terry, se preocupa tanto por ti que puedo apostar que ha hecho lo que está en sus manos por conservar tu felicidad, no sé cómo le haces pero eres el bálsamo que calma sus tormentos, así que ten paciencia y veras como todo se arregla entre ustedes

Ca - ¿en serio lo cree así?

EB - por supuesto, sólo hay que propiciar un encuentro entre ustedes para que puedan hablar y aclararlo todo

Ca - hehehehe por lo visto, el amor la tiene muy soñadora Eleanor, lo ve todo muy fácil

EB - por favor pequeña, ahora resulta que ¿la que no cree en el amor eres tú? ¿acaso no fuiste tú la que me dijo que debía intentarlo?

Ca - hahaha bueno la verdad eso se lo dijo Terry - Eleanor le sonríe y guiña un ojo

EB - pero estoy más que segura que fue gracias a ti

Ca - hehehe ¡puede! - imita el mismo gesto que ella y terminan de probar el postre. De regreso al hotel Candy estaba frustrada porque no pudo hablar directamente con él, sentada en su pequeña salita bebe una taza de té revisando el periódico del día cuando hace entrada el señor Johnson - buenas noches George

Ge - buenas noches señorita Candy, ¿cómo le fue en su visita a la residencia de los Grandchester?

Ca - muy bien gracias, ¿no se aburrió en nuestra ausencia?

Ge - la verdad señorita, que no tengo tiempo para eso, debo realizar mi trabajo aun estando aquí

Ca - entiendo... hmmm

Ge - ¿sucede algo?

Ca - George, ya que debemos esperar a la llegada de todos, ¿crees que es mejor esperarlos aquí o en una residencia?

Ge - quiere decir quee...

Ca - ¡no me mal interpretes! es verdad que esta habitación es cómoda y muy lujosa pero me gustaría más si fuese un poco modesta... no sé si me explico, siento que es un gasto innecesario...

Ge - claro que le entiendo... - da un par de pasos analizando las palabras - espero que sea consciente que si la señora Elroy se entera se molestará muchísimo por estar una habitación cualquiera, también sus padres se preocuparán innecesariamente... hmmm por lo tanto, teniendo en cuenta su preocupación y que aún falta mucho para que llegue toda la familia, estoy más que seguro que el señor Albert estará de acuerdo que lo mejor en este caso es que alquilamos una Villa

Ca - ¿¡una Villa!? ¡eso es demasiado para nosotros tres!

Ge - hahahaha lo entiendo, pero recuerde que cuando ellos vengan seremos más de doce personas

Ca - tienes razón... está bien George, acepto que nos mudemos a una Villa

Ge - entonces el día de mañana me pondré en la búsqueda

Ca - muchas gracias George, sé que puedo confiártelo

Ge - pierda cuidado señorita, también le diré a Dorothy que vaya buscando el nuevo personal para el servicio

Ca - bieenn... creo que en eso no me puedo oponer, si ella debe acompañarme a todos lados debe haber alguien que se encargue de la casa

Ge - exacto

Ca - puuuff... George, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer dímelo, que yo sé valerme no hace falta que me consientan tanto

Ge - hahaha tranquila señorita, ¡la haremos trabajar muy duro! tanto que pedirá clemencia, ahora si le parece, será mejor que bajemos a cenar de seguro Dorothy se ha de haber dormido esperando que lleguemos

Ca - hahahaha está bien

.

.

.

.

En américa los ánimos eran peculiares, fue muy diferente recibir año nuevo sin Candy, por extraño que pareciera su ausencia fue muy sentida en cada miembro de la familia Reginar y los Andrew; Charlotte y Ariana casi se caen de sus asientos cuando Loan le compartió la noticia, los padres de ellas habían huido de Francia por la Gran Guerra y buscaron asilo en Estados Unidos, había pasado las fiestas con estos para después reencontrarse con la esperanza de celebrar el día de Reyes nuevamente todos juntos.

.

La familia Brither debía dejar todo listo para la boda de Annie pues ya que ella viajaría con su prometido a Londres para el enlace de los Grandchester, regresando en Abril con el tiempo justo para solucionar cualquier imprevisto. También la morena suele pasear en casa de su prometido y en las paredes de la mansión Andrew retumban las risas de Tabatha y Wyatt.

.

Elisa había comido con su hermano y cuñada, pero a la hora del té se dirigió al "Hotel Chise", propiedad de su amigo Hugo Carcetti, no es la primera vez que quedan en ese lugar por lo que se dirige sin ser anunciada hasta su despacho, con sus nudillos da un par de golpes y gira el pomo de la puerta, ante ella está él sentado en su sillón tras el escritorio y una asistente muy desvergonzada susurrando cosas muy cerca de su cara, casi seguro con la intención de que le vea el escote, ellos se sorprendieron al verla de pie en el umbral

Eli - por lo visto llego en mal momento, será mejor que vuelva ¡cuando hayáis terminado! - quiso sonar irónica, se esforzó en sonar irónica y no celosa, de solo imaginar que si hubiese tardado un poco más los habría encontrado en pleno acto sexual hacía que la sangre le hirviera en la cabeza; cerró la puerta y empezó a volver tras sus pasos

HD - ¡Elisa! ¡Elisa, espera! - había corrido hasta alcanzarla y asirla del brazo

Eli - tranquilo Hugo, no tienes que darme explicaciones, ya me habías dicho en un principio que tipo de relación hay entre ustedes - lleva su mano hasta el agarre en su brazo con intención de soltarse

HD - tienes razón, pero resulta que me retrase con unos contratos sin proponérmelo y yo había quedado de verme contigo hoy

Eli - no te preocupes por mí, de seguro querrás desahogarte del estrés de hoy con tu amiga Kuwurkucu

HD - hahahaha es Kurtwood

Eli - ¡también se dice así!... ¿eh... eh… qué haces? - a él le hacía tanta gracia cuando mostraba cierto recelo con su asistente que le apetecía besarla ferozmente, por eso sin pensarlo más la rodea con sus brazos

HD - me encanta cuando te pones así, tanto que te voy a besar... ¡no te resistas porque sé que te gusta! - le decía a la vez que apretaba más el abrazo ya que ella estaba incomoda con todo y no quería jugar

Eli - ¡ni se te ocurra Hugo! ¡será mejor que me sueltes!

HD - como te estaba diciendo, te voy a besar, primero será suave y después te robare el aliento, así que más te vale que cojas mucho aire

Eli - ¡¿estás loco?! nos van a vee... - el reproche quedó a medias, él estaba realizando lo que había predicho... en un principio se resistió pero luego no le quedó más remedio que acceder a su demanda; la joven asistente llegaba en el momento que empezó el contacto, incomoda desvió la mirada al techo esperando a que terminase pero este parecía ser eterno

HD - ¿nos vamos? - un poco aturdida aún por ese beso arrollador, solo logró emitir un ruidito y asentir con su cabeza, quería lanzarse a su cuello, seguir besándolo, arrancarle la ropa y disfrutar de su sexo

Eli - ujuu eh... eh

HD - ¿qué sucede? ¿ahh? señorita Kurtwood muchas gracias y que tengas un buen fin de semana - sonríe a la vez que toma la carpeta y su abrigo de manos de ella, la joven no se atrevió a decir nada, en verdad no había nada que decir, simplemente quedaba verlo partir - muy bien vamos Elisa que quiero mostrarte algo

Eli - ¿el qué?

HD - ¡vamos! ¡vamos! que tengo unas enormes ganas de arrancarte la ropa que no sé si podré aguantar hasta llegar a tu casa

Eli - hahahahaha ¡dices cada cosa! - con premura Hugo conduce por las calles de Chicago hasta llegar a la residencia de los Legan, sin preámbulos la lleva en brazos hasta la alcoba de ella y por primera vez le hace y disfruta el amor entre sus piernas... una vez que ambos recuperan el aliento permanecen sin decir nada hasta que Elisa decide levantarse, se pone su bata y va a buscar algo de picar, pasarían el fin de semana juntos así que es importante reponer fuerzas para sobrevivir a la maratón de sexo que le espera

HD - muchas gracias, la verdad es que me apetecía beber algo - acepta el vaso que ella le ofrecía una vez que había regresado con una bandeja

Eli - ¡lo sé! por eso traje macedonia de frutas y zumo de naranja con vodka...

HD - hmmm delicioso

Eli - por cierto, ¡esta vez ha sido fabuloso! hahahaha ¿será que el beso en público tiene algo que ver? ¿no te estarás volviendo exhibicionista?

HD - hahahahahaha ¡ya te gustaría! sólo que no sé si tú ¡estarás preparada para eso!

Eli - ¡por supuesto que no! ¡por ahí no paso! ¿por qué no se lo pides a la kuwurkiki?

HD - bueno, me interesa más hacerlo contigo - se lleva un trozo de fruta a la boca y le da otro a ella - por cierto hay algo que debo decirte

Eli - ¿el qué?

HD - ¡oye! tu zumo ¿no tendrá alcohol verdad? - le detiene la mano para que no se lleve a los labios la bebida

Eli - ¡por supuesto! ¿¡no pensarás ponerte alegre solo tu!?

HD - ¡pues será mejor que no lo bebas! te buscaré otra cosa - le arrebata el vaso de sus finas manos y se pone en pie para cambiarlo

Eli - ¿¡pero qué dices!? ¡deja mi zumo en paz! ¡yo quiero beberlo! es más tengo ganas de beberlo ¡suéltalo! - lucha por recuperar su vaso

HD - ¡lo siento mucho Elisa! ¡pero no! ¡no insistas!

Eli - pero se puede saber ¿qué coño te pasa? ¡dame mi zumo! la madre que te pario Hugo por qué eres tan alto - luchaba por recuperarlo, frustrada opta un insultarle

HD - ¡enana! hahahahaha me encanta que cuando te enojas, siempre sueltas un que otro insulto ¡muy al estilo español!

Eli - era la forma que tenía para hacerle ver a Juan cuando estaba molesta, y ahora me estoy enojando otra vez, ¿¡me vas a dar mi zumo si o no!? - se cruza de brazos y lo mira muy seria

HD - tranquila no te enojes, si te lo prohíbo ¡es por su bien! - la señala con su índice

Eli - ¿su bien? ¿¡el bien de quien maldita sea!?

HD - ¡el bien de nuestro hijo!

Eli - ¿qué? - de repente el suelo bajo sus pies es de goma y los colores abandonan su rostro

HD - así es... ¡pensé que lo sabías! - ella niega con la cabeza - Elisa, lo siento pero es verdad, estas embarazada, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que tu cuerpo ha cambiado? tus pechos, tu vientre, tus caderas... todo en ti está cambiando

Eli - ¡debe ser un error! - se deja guiar por él, quien se está sentando en la cama y la atrae a su lado

HD - ¿qué piensas?

Eli - estoy intentado hacer cuentas... Hugo, yo no puedo... ¡no puedo estar embarazada!

HD - sshhhh no tienes porque alterarte, todo está bien

Eli - no, no creo que esté bien... me temo que será mejor que...

HD - ¿¡piensas abortar!?

Eli - noooo, no... la verdad que no sé muy bien si lo tendría o no, pero no te preocupes no te voy a atormentar con esto

HD - ¡espera! ¿¡a dónde crees que vas!?

Eli - voy a salir... debo... debo hablar con alguien

HD - ¡estás hablando conmigo!

Eli - no te ofendas pero... Hugo yo sé que lo tuyo es vivir, disfrutar de la vida y de cada momento... no quieres una relación formal con nadie, mucho menos creo que quieras tener un hijo

HD - ¡no me ofendo! has resumido en pocas palabras lo que era mi vida

Eli - ¿cómo así?

HD - bueno sin darme cuenta, en mi afán de ayudarte y hacer que superaras al infeliz de Ortiz me fui enamorando de ti y eso me lo confirmó Mila

Eli - ¿Kuwuki?

HD - sí, me dijo que hace mucho que no la busco si estaba enfermo o algo por el estilo, pero resulta que no me apetece acostarme con ella ni con ninguna otra que no seas tú, ver tu escena de celos de hoy me lo dejó muy en claro que tú también sientes lo mismo...

Eli - pero...

HD - antes me dijiste que esta vez te lo hice diferente, y es verdad porque fue la primera vez que me entregué a alguien, ni siquiera con ella

Eli - ¿tu difunta ex?

HD - así es

Eli - eh... esto... yo necesito... necesito pensar un poco - se ajustó su bata y sale de la recámara, fue con Candela pero el bicho para su desgracia solo se reía con cada palabra, eso no ayudaba a esclarecer las cosas, luego su mucama le preguntó si cenarían en el comedor o en su alcoba... por un momento fue como... como estar viviendo juntos, sin darse cuenta ambos conviven la mayor cantidad de tiempo, tanto que hasta el personal de servicio ya daban por sentado que eran pareja, conocían los gustos del señor Carcetti con la comida, ¡hasta ella lo sabía! con la niña en sus brazos se dio cuenta que se sentía como en un hogar, su vientre le dio como una corriente y su corazón se aceleró, decide buscarlo - ¡Hugo! ¡Hugo!

HD - ¡¿qué sucede?! - la dulce Candela extendió sus brazos y él la recibe, se había puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla y camiseta blanca, a la pelirroja le pareció encantador y mientras la niña cambia de portador está le da un beso de felicidad

Eli - aclárame una cosa, ¿soy la única?

HD - desde hace diez meses

Eli - ¿¡ni con la Kuwuxugumi!?

HD - bueno... si la contamos a ella...

Eli - ¡oyeee!

HD - ¡entonces serían once! eso es lo que iba a decir

Eli - ¿no habrá ninguna otra más?

HD - ¡buenooo eso se puede tratar!

Eli - ¡no seas gilipollas!

HD - lo siento, está bien no habrán más si tú tampoco

Eli - me parece bien, el de los jueves me tiene agobiada no sabía ya qué hacer con él

HD - ¿cómo?

Eli - sí, sin darme cuenta me fui a topar con un vicioso que me dejó preñada

HD - hahahahahaha dime ¿qué te hizo cambiar y entrar en razón?

Eli - hmmm verás en mi cómoda tienes un cajón completo donde guardas tu ropa interior y en un cuerpo del armario están colgados tus trajes del trabajo, deportiva y casual, el personal del servicio te consideran a la hora de preparar la comida ¡ahhh! y pasas aquí diez días de los siete en la semana

HD - entiendo o sea que casi vivo aquí

Eli - prácticamente

HD - ¿te molesta?

Eli - la verdad que no me había dado cuenta, pero está bien

HD - bueno, el lunes habrá que ir a renovar los documentos

Eli - ¿para qué?

HD - ¡pues para renovarlos! no pensarás ir tu sola a la boda de los Grandchester, iras de mi brazo como la señora Carcetti así podrás borrar todos los demás nombres y ser solo mía

Eli - hahahaha tienes una forma muy peculiar de pedir las cosas - le da un beso y los tres se dirigen al comedor para cenar juntos

.

.

.

.

Candy está muy nerviosa pues es la primera vez que se presenta a este tipo de actividades, el día anterior Eleanor le había pedido que le acompañase a la tarde de tertulia que debía asistir en el castillo de Windsor, su amiga para reconfortarla le había ofrecido su mano pero era tal los nervios de la rubia se la empezaba a estrujar más de lo necesario dejando casi morada la mano

Do - ¡auch! Candy, de haberlo sabido me busco una de madera

Ca - ¡perdón! ¡lo siento! ¿te hice mucho daño?

Do - tranquila, ya estoy bien

EB - no tienes de qué preocuparte Candy, no es nada del otro mundo, lo más difícil es aprenderse los nombres pero verás que en un dos por tres lo tendrás manga por pie

Ca - ¡no sé yo! ¿está segura que es buena idea que yo viniera?

EB - me sentiré más tranquila si cuento con tu apoyo, a veces no sé de qué hablar con ellos, pero con tu encanto natural de seguro se hará la tarde más placentera - cuando llegaron al lugar, George les abre la puerta y las tres damas descienden del coche, la fría brisa de invierno hizo que los nervios en Candy fueran más evidentes - venga ya querida ¿¡no puedes tener tanto miedo!?

Ca - bueno, ya no sé si es por el frío o los nervios

EB - ¡ay! tranquilízate o me pondré nerviosa yo también

Ca - está bien, haré lo que pueda

Ge - señorita Candy, aunque ésta sea una reunión un tanto informal su excelencia estará presente, por lo tanto a la hora de la presentación permítame hablar a mí

Ca - ¡tranquilo George! si quieres puedes hablar por mí en toda la reunión, no creo saber comportarme en este tipo de eventos

Ge - no debe preocuparse, estoy convencido que lo hará muy bien

Ca - ¡George por favoor! ¡dame un poco más de tu convicción!

Ge - hahaha tranquila señorita, no está sola - le da una palmadita sobre su mano que lleva en sobre su brazo para motivarle, son guiados por unos pasillos hasta llegar a una amplia sala donde ya se encontraban varias personas, de los nervios sentía que le zumbaban los oídos por lo que no escuchaba con claridad las palabras que intercambiaban, ella se limitaba en hacer un asentimiento de cabeza y en sonreír... una hermosa dama sentada en una silla rodeada por otras más de presto la estaba observando detenidamente, de seguro es alguien importante, ve como George hace un inclinación pronunciada por lo que se apresuró en imitar el gesto

Queen - es un placer conocerle lady

Ca - ¡es placer es mío!

Queen - espero que la tertulia sea de su agrado

Ge - sin duda alguna, muchas gracias su majestad por su hospitalidad - George hace una nueva reverencia y se lleva a la rubia a un lado para que los nuevos asistentes presenten sus respetos a la Reina

EB - ¡muy bien Candy! has estado muy bien, ahora ven que quiero presentarte a unos amigos

Ca - ¿están seguros?

EB - ¡por supuesto! ahora ya puedes respirar con regularidad, lo peor ya pasó... - ante ella se encuentra un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, robusto y que le sonríe muy amable - querida él es Charles Frohman, gerente del "Globe Theatre", Charlie ella es la señorita Candice White Andrew, el señor George Johnson y la señorita Dorothy Murray

CF - ¡un placer mi lady!... señor Johnson, señorita Murray

Ca - ¿eh? eh... si, mis excusas, un placer conocerle señor Frohman

CF - en verdad en una señorita encantadora, ¿así que es también de américa?

Ca - sí

CF - qué alegría encontrar a un compatriota por estos lados

Ca - ¿de verdad? ¿es usted americano?

CF - por supuesto, fui quien descubrió el hermoso talento de mi querida señora Grandchester

EB - ¡ahs, que adulador! pero con eso no conseguirás que vuelva al teatro

CF - lo seguiré intentando, me gustaría presentarles a mi amigo el Comandante General Sir Nicholas Carter

Ca - un placer sir Carter

NC - el placer es todo mío, mi lady

Ca - por favor, ¿podríais llamarme solo Candy? No estoy muy acostumbrada a que me traten por noble, no estoy habituada como vosotros - los caballeros se observaron por unos instantes un poco perplejos

NC - sin duda una dama encantadora y muy peculiar - la rubia se sintió tan incómoda con la mirada que le dedicó el Comandante que se ruborizó, apenada desvía la mirada hacía un rincón del salón y ¡lo ve ahí! cerca de una ventana, uniformado y con una mano sobre su espada, luce realmente hermoso... su mundo se vino abajo al percatarse de su semblante serio, esa mirada le dolió tanto, por lo que no hizo afán alguno de acercarse hasta donde Terry estaba, ni volvió a buscarlo con la mirada aunque sabía que él si lo hacía, podía sentir su mirada en su espalda, en su cuello y en la mano que extendía a los caballeros que le saludaban...

.

.

.

Bueno, espero que les guste el final que le he dado a nuestra perversa Elisa, no lo hice en un solo párrafo para que estuvierais en vilo hahahaha es broma, más que todo para que encajara en los tiempos, más de una me pidió que ya no la hiciera sufrir tanto, pero no quería hacer spoiler y me reservé el desarrollo de su historia, otra más que alcanza la estabilidad hahaha... tranquilas que Terry y Candy también, pero recuerden que estos dos tienen unos caracteres de miedo y había que enfrentarse a la dura realidad de que nuestro rebelde dejase el teatro... sin más que añadir, nos vemos en la siguiente parte 😊😉❤😘😜😎 


	26. Capítulo 25

_**Hola a todos, ya la historia se está acercando a su final… gracias por la paciencia. Querida Francesca, me alegro que te guste NTN y que puedas disfrutar de la infinidad de fic's que hay en el Candy Mundo, saludos hasta Roma y demás lugares que también disfrutáis de mi historia. Bsos y abrazos mil a todos. Cherry**_

_**Parte 25**_

EB - querida él es Charles Frohman, gerente del "Globe Theatre", Charlie ella es la señorita Candice White Andrew, el señor George Johnson y la señorita Dorothy Murray - ante Candy se encuentra un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, robusto, que le sonríe muy amable mientras que en una mano sostiene una copa la otra la extiende para saludar y besar la suya

CF - ¡un placer mi lady!... señor Johnson, señorita Murray

Ca - ¿eh? eh... si, mis excusas, un placer conocerle señor Frohman

CF - en verdad en una señorita encantadora, así que ¿es también de américa?

Ca - sí

CF - qué alegría encontrar a un compatriota por estos lados

Ca - ¿de verdad? ¿es usted americano?

CF - por supuesto, fui yo quien descubrió el hermoso talento de mi querida señora Grandchester

EB - ¡ahs, que adulador! pero con eso no conseguirás que vuelva al teatro

CF - lo seguiré intentando... por cierto, me gustaría presentarles a mi amigo el Comandante General Sir Nicholas Carter

Ca - un placer Sir Carter - el hombre ante ella luce muy gallardo en su uniforme, su cabello es castaño pero más claro que del ladrón de sus sueños y el color de sus ojos es de color miel... naaa Terry no tiene nada que envidiarle, más sin embargo ha logrado impresionarlo pues siente que la mira con lujuria

NC - el placer es todo mío, mi lady

Ca - por favor, ¿podríais llamarme solo Candy? No estoy acostumbrada a que me traten como a una noble, no estoy habituada como vosotros - los caballeros se observaron por unos instantes un poco perplejos

NC - sin duda alguna, una dama encantadora y muy peculiar

.

.

Para el Comandante Grandchester ya era molesto tener que realizar su trabajo y el saber que debía estar en la tertulia de esa tarde fue la excusa perfecta para sacar todo su mal genio, daba las órdenes con tal dureza, por necesidad de desahogar de alguna manera su frustración por lo que nadie quería estar con o cerca de él por pavor a su carácter, todos se compadecen del pobre Blair que debía andar tras el Comandante como su secretario. En menos de una semana se había ganado el miedo y respeto de sus subordinados, si bien es muy estricto pero gracias a los nuevos cambios en las rondas el trabajo era menos pesado.

.

Su rostro parece impasible, su máscara de la indiferencia es "total", nadie sabría decir si está feliz, soñoliento, pensativo, ausente o si le duele la barriga, simplemente se limita a observar a cada uno de los invitados, controla y reconoce las caras del personal de servicio... de momento todo está bien, como la seda... hasta que... hasta que la ve entrar en el salón del brazo del administrador de Albert, luce realmente bella enfundada en su vestido azul zafiro y el cabello en un medio recogido, su corazón empezó a latir, sentía que había vuelto a la vida con solo volver a verla... una especie de brillo cruzó por sus ojos al recordar el olor de su piel, el sabor de sus labios, tanto así que deseaba ir hasta donde ella y besarla con pasión...

.

Hizo un par de reverencias a unas damas que se habían acercado a saludarle, lo conocían de pequeño y se alegraban de verlo nuevamente... buscó otra vez el rastro de la rubia y la encontró junto a su madre quien le estaba presentado a unos caballeros, le pareció que el beso en la mano que deposita Sir Carter estaba durando demasiado y el brillo que ahora refulgía en sus pupilas era el de los celos, deseaba que estos fueran como proyectiles para eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra, no se merecía seguir respirando, ni mucho menos el aire que rodea a su "Tarzán Pecoso"

.

Si pudiera le cogería del cuello y lo estrangulaba hasta que cambiase a color violeta y aun, un poco más por si las dudas, jugaría con su pelotas a las canicas por habérsele ocurrido sonreírle a su "Pequeño Sabueso" lo peor de todo es que ella también lo hace, agg que ganas de estampar su puño en su asquerosa boca para hacerle volar unos cuantos dientes a ver si así, sigue teniendo ganas de estar frente a ella y sonreírle... estaba a punto de realizar alguno de sus tantas torturas cuando una voz se hizo eco en el salón

CF - muy buenas tardes damas y caballeros, muchas gracias por estar aquí, vamos a empezar la tertulia el día de hoy - los presentes empezaron a tomar asiento al reconocer a Charles Frohman, por su amplia frente, piel blanca y por tener un gusto exquisito por el arte y siempre presentar grandes artistas en ese tipo de reuniones - antes de dar paso al invitado de hoy quisiera, con el permiso de su majestad dedicarles unas líneas como bienvenida a la bella y dulce lady Tullibardine - la Reyna muy complacida por la idea hizo un asentimiento de cabeza que acompañó con un gesto de su mano que le indicaba a Charles que podía hacerlo - muchas gracias su majestad Pauline; estos versos fueron escritos por Antonio Machado, os aseguro que tiene un gran talento y muy pronto será reconocido mundialmente, el poema versa de la siguiente manera, mi lady Tullibardine...

_Soñé que tú me llevabas_  
_por una blanca vereda,_  
_en medio del campo verde,_  
_hacia el azul de las sierras,_  
_hacia los montes azules,_  
_una mañana serena._

_Sentí tu mano en la mía,_  
_tu mano de compañera,_  
_tu voz de niña en mi oído_  
_como una campana nueva,_  
_como una campana virgen_  
_de un alba de primavera._  
_¡Eran tu voz y tu mano,_  
_en sueños, tan verdaderas!..._  
Vive, esperanza ¡quién sabe  
lo que se traga la tierra!

Los aplausos se hicieron notar, el caballero tiene en verdad un arte para declamar que más de una suspiró por esas bellas palabras, otras tenían envida de Lady Tullibardine y las que restaban no sabían de quién se trataba, incluso para Terry le era desconocida esa persona, si no recordaba mal el linaje de "Marqués de Tullibardine" está vinculado al Ducado de Atholl de Escocia, pero tenía entendido que era un título durmiente o perdido... no estaba seguro, tal parece que el heredero no lo había reclamado o algo por el estilo

CF - muchas gracias - hace una reverencia y lanza un beso a las personas delante de él, y ahí se encuentra su madre, el señor Johnson, Candy, la doncella de la rubia y otra dama más que Terry no distingue muy bien quién es desde su posición - sin más dilaciones os presento a un gran artista, su voz es realmente un bello portento, ¡Enrico Caruso!

El caballero entra por una lado de la cortina hacia el escenario improvisado, una dama se sienta frente del pianoforte y otra lleva un violín, Caruso es un talentoso tenor italiano que ha estado un par de años antes de que estallara la "Gran Guerra" en Estados Unidos, ha hecho una gran labor de caridad en lo que va del conflicto, recolectando dinero para causas patrióticas relacionadas con la guerra, dando conciertos y participando con entusiasmo en emisiones de Liberty Bond.

El tenor ha demostrado ser un duro hombre de negocios pues desde que llegó a América. Puso buena parte de sus ingresos por los derechos de grabación y honorarios por cantar en toda una serie de inversiones logrando grandes ganancias y ahora gracias a la invitación de su amigo Charles se encontraba en Londres.

Los instrumentos empezaron a sonar y Caruso a cantar la letra de su canción con total pasión

_Che bella corsa e' na jurnata 'e sole_  
_N'aria serena doppo na tempesta_  
_Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa_  
_Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole_

_Quanno ga notte e'o sole se ne scenne_  
_Me vene quase'na malincunia_  
_Sotto 'a fenesta toia restarria_  
_Quanno fa notte e'o sole se ne scenne_

_Ma n'atu sole _  
_cchiu' bello, oi ne'_  
_'O sole mio _  
_sta 'nfronte a te_  
_'O sole, 'o sole mio_  
_Sta 'nfronte a te_  
_Sta 'nfronte a te_

Que bella cosa un día de sol,  
el aire sereno después de una tormenta  
por el aire fresco parece ya una fiesta...  
que bella cosa un día de sol

Cuando anochece y el sol desciende  
me asalta casi la melancolía  
bajo tu ventana me quedaría  
cuando anochece y el sol desciende

Pero otro sol  
aún más bello  
mi sol  
está en tu frente  
el sol, mi sol  
está en tu frente  
está en tu frente

Candy se sintió un tanto incómoda con las atenciones de los caballeros y cuando Caruso se dirigía a ella al pronunciar "_'o sole, 'o sole mio_" sus mejillas se cubrían de carmín; desde que había visto el semblante duro de Terry no lo volvió a buscar con la mirada aunque sabía que él sí lo hacía, podía sentir sus ojos posados en su figura y que le seguía ante cualquier movimiento que hiciera. Al castaño por su parte le irritó ver como esa talentosa voz le dedicara a ella, a su amada, su "pequeña pecosa" la canción, seguro que lo hacía pues por sus ademanes eran más que evidente.

Te -_ ("¡hombres despreciables que osan posar sus ojos en mí amada!... ¡Candy es mía y de nadie más!") - _más molesto aún salió de la estancia y llamó al orden a un par de soldados, se apoyó en una de las columnas del pasillo y encendió un cigarro, pensando en cómo era posible que todo hubiese cambiado tan drásticamente; un día era un hombre libre que realizaba un trabajo que le apasionada con una novia hermosa y que le ama profundamente, para luego amanecer en una cama fría ejerciendo la realidad de la que había estado huyendo todos estos años y lejos de la mujer que tanto desea

Ca - realmente tiene usted una hermosa voz señor Caruso

AC - ¡oh! al contrario mi _bella_ _ragazza_ es usted una ninfa, _l'ispirazione_ que todo artista busca

Ca - me parece que eso es algo exagerado, como simple mujer me limito a disfrutar de las artes, no creo ser capaz de inspirar a ningún artista

AC - mi _bella_ _ragazza_, la _prova_ de lo que le digo es la mía _presentazione_ de hoy

Ca - ¡ha sido magnífica!, de eso no hay duda alguna

AC - si _mi_ _scusi_ per debo marcharme, _è_ _un_ _piacere_ _conoscerti_ mi lady - Terry ve como el hombre rollizo deposita muy galante un beso en la mano a modo de despedida y la rubia solo le sonríe, luego la deja sola

Te - ¡vaya! por lo visto ahora los prefieres maduros - la joven da un sobresalto al oír esa voz tan cerca de ella, se gira y lo ve aparecer en la misma columna donde había estado hablando con Caruso y dándole una calada a su cigarro

Ca - ¡santo cielo! ¡qué susto me has dado!

Te - ¡será porque no tienes la conciencia tranquila!

Ca - ¡tienes razón! - él levanta una ceja al escuchar el comentario de Candy - los prefiero maduros porque son más caballerosos y saben tratar a una dama, no como otros que son unos engreídos petulantes que solo piensan en ellos mismos

Te - fiiuuu vaya lengua, por lo visto no le has mostrado tu lado salvaje al señor Caruso

Ca - comúnmente lo reservo para personas que solo entienden si soy así, ya que con hablarles dulce y de buena forma lo que hacen es huir

Te - como el señor Caruso, ¡por el aburrimiento! seguro

Ca - ¡serás! ahhh - había logrado enojarla, estaba a punto de levantar la mano y darle una bofetada pero prefirió darle de la misma forma que él, con indiferencia - ¡¿sabes qué?! ¡olvídame!

Te - ¡espera un momento! ¿a dónde crees que vas? - la sujeta de la muñeca haciendo que se vuelva y quede frente a él... estaba tan cerca de esos labios que están entreabiertos y le parece ver que es una invitación a tomarlos, tanto que estaba tentado, muy tentado de besarlos

Ca - he venido acompañada y de seguro me están esperando

Te - déjalos que esperen

Ca - ¿por qué razón habría de hacerlo?

Te - acaso yo no merezco al igual que esos idiotas, ¿a qué me sonrías y dediques un poco de tu tiempo? ¿o es que ellos son mejor compañía?

Ca - hasta el momento ellos han sido mejor compañía, al menos no me ocultan cosas

Te - ¡oh, claro que si lo hacen querida!... - lleva un rizo tras su oreja pero sin siquiera soltar el agarre, extrañaba tanto su calidez - ¡lo hacen querida! eres tan ingenua que piensas que todo el mundo tiene buenas intenciones, que no eres capaz de ver quién tiene ideas perversas contigo

Ca - porque tú seas así no quiere decir que todo mundo lo sea

Te - tienes razón, ¡yo soy especial!... ¡único!... ¡de lo que ya no hay!... y mis intenciones para contigo ahora mismo no son buenas - había acercado tanto su rostro al de ella que puede casi rozar su nariz, esta discusión lo estaba encendiendo pero de otra manera - no tengo nada que ver con las intenciones ridículas de esos torpes que creen que por haberte hecho sonreír un par veces ya tienen ganado todo contigo

Ca - ¡ni tu ni nadie!

Te - ¿¡estás segura!?

Ca - ¡completamente!

Te - ¡te demostraré que no es así! - sin darle tiempo a responder decide robarle un beso, intenso, exigente, posesivo... un beso como sólo él sabe darlos, sus lenguas se mueven en un baile erótico, sin darse cuenta en qué momento lo había aprendido ahora era ella quien lo dejaba sin aliento, la rubia le succiona el labio inferior con tal euforia que no puede evitar morderlo, un quejido salió de la garganta masculina aumentando el deseo de ambos

Ca - eso es para que veas que ¡no las tienes todas contigo! -

Te - ¡claro! si ahora te gustan ¡los vejestorios! te cuidado pues no con cualquier viejo carcamal podrás tener una conversación inteligente, no te fíes de ellos

Ca - eres un... un... - no entendía por qué Terry le seguía provocando, por lo visto lo disfrutaba, incluso lo extrañaba, su sonrisa ahora es diabólicamente sensual, por eso ella estaba desconcertada

Te - "un, un" ¿qué? que pasa ¿te has quedado sin lengua?

Ca - ¿sabes qué? tienes razón ¡me iré a ver con algún vejestorio de esos! y de seguro hasta le doy un beso o dos

Te - ¿he? ¡ni se te ocurra Candy! - su sonrisa desapareció

Ca - puedes detenerme... ¡si es que puedes! - libero su mano de un solo tirón y se dio media vuelta para dejarlo a solas y que saboreara su derrota, a ella ¡no la chulea nadie! mucho menos ese engreído caprichos inglés; Terry dejó salir un suspiro cargado de enojo y si la rubia pensaba que se saldría con la suya lo llevaba claro, se llevó un par de dedos a la comisura de su boca para poder silbar, luego da un par de chasquidos y cuatro hombres se acercan en su dirección; reconocerían ese silbido en cualquier rincón del país y más les valía llegar como alma que lleva el diablo ante su Comandante o este se volvería el mismo "diablo" y eso era peor que pisarle la cola al demonio, se cuadran ante él.

Te - ¡detengan a esa mujer! - Candy que se había girado al escuchar ese ruido un tanto peculiar no se esperaba que aparecieran los soldados como apostados debajo de las piedras, su sorpresa fue mayor aún, cuando estos se dirigían hasta donde ella

\- ¡señorita! ¡queda arrestada!

Ca - pero ¿qué hacen?... ¡suéltenme!... ¡les digo que me dejen en paz!... - intentaba forcejear con dos hombres que la tenían sujetada de cada brazo, la sonrisa perversa que vio en el rostro del castaño la enfureció más - ¡Terry, me las vas a pagar! ¡diles que me suelten!

Te - ¿¡con que ahora soy Terry? señorita será mejor que se comporte o me veré en la obligación de meterla en un calabozo

Ca - ¿cómo dices? Terry ¡suéltame!.. diles que me ¡suelteeEen! - da un par de patadas en el suelo por la frustración, la sonrisa de él es mayor

Te - ¡llévensela! y no dejen que salga por ningún motivo de mi despacho, ¡ah! y si no quiere cooperar caminando ya saben que tienen que hacer, en posición recompensa

\- ¡sí señor! - responde los soldado e intenta llevársela casi a rastras y como contaban con la aprobación de su superior uno de ellos la alzó en hombros, ahora los rizos se bamboleaban a cada paso del hombre y su cabeza rozaba con la espalda masculina, el castaño se cruza de brazos y ríe satisfecho

Ca - ¡Terry te las vas a cargar!... ¡suéltame!... ¡déjenme en paz!

EB - pero ¿qué está pasando aquí? ¿a dónde llevan a Candy? Terry diles que se detengan ¡por favor!

Te - ¡un momento! - los hombres volvieron a ver hacía atrás y el Comandante les hizo señas de que regresaran

EB - ¿Terry, qué es este escándalo?

Te - no es ningún escándalo madre, simplemente que estaba realizando el deseo de la señorita Reginar

EB - ¡Terry, déjate de bromas! - le pega con su pañuelo en el brazo

Te - no es ninguna broma madre, ella me pidió que la detuviese y así lo hice

Ca - ¡ahhh! Terry, ¡serás!... yo no te dije que me detuvieras - refunfuña una vez que sus pies vuelven a tocar el suelo

Te - oh claro que sí, recuerdo muy bien cada palabra que dijiste _"puedes detenerme... ¡si es que puedes!"_

Ca - ¡aggggg! ¡pero te dije que me soltaras! ¿¡acaso eso no lo escuchaste!?

Te - no lo pediste "por favor" pensé que era parte de tu deseo hehehe

EB - ¡ya está bien de bromas Terry! chicos pueden soltarla - los hombres antes de hacerlo observaron al Comandante, él hizo un movimiento de cabeza afirmando que hicieran lo que su madre pedía - ¡gracias! ven Candy, vamos que nos esperan... y tú señorito, ¡hablaremos cuando llegues a casa! - rodea con su brazo a su nuera y le anima a seguir hasta una puerta donde están Dorothy y George, para su suerte nadie dijo le nada, pero se sentía iracunda para con Terry, y rogaba al cielo que nadie más hubiese presenciado semejante escena.

Ya una vez en su Villa Candy decide encerrarse en su alcoba y no cenar, George soltó un suspiro al ver la cara de pena en Dorothy que regresaba con la bandeja intacta. Terry se quedó hasta tarde revisando unos documentos en su despacho y también esperando que todos estuviesen dormidos cuando él llegase a su casa.

EB - ¡Terry! ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa!? - nada más verlo entrar al recibidor su madre lo intercepta pues aún sigue muy molesta

Te - ¡buenas noches madre!

EB - no te hagas el inocente, se puede saber ¡¿por qué trataste de esa manera a Candy?!

Te - ¿de qué manera madre? - no se movió de su lugar, metió sus manos en los bolsillos por lo visto no se había librado de esta

EB - por favor no te hagas, estoy segura que ella no hizo nada para que tú tuvieras que llamar a tus hombres para que se la llevaran y por tu cara de ese momento estoy más que segura que la estabas molestando

Te - ¿y cuál es el problema?

EB - ¡ahs! ¿en serio hijo? debiste de haber aprovechado la oportunidad de hablar con ella, en vez de discutir - el castaño giró su rostro y sus ojos estaban entornados por el enojo - eh... eh... estoy segura que debieron de discutir para que tu permitieras que otros hombres tocaran a Candy, desde que entraste a trabajar llegas tarde y te vas pronto, estoy segura que en ningún momento has movido un dedo para hacer las paces con ella, ¿tan difícil te es ceder un poco?

Te - buenas noches

EB - ¡Terry! - pero el joven no hizo ademán de regresar, Eleanor negó con la cabeza cuando sintió unos brazos masculinos que la rodeaban - este hijo tuyo es tan cerrado como tú

GR - ¿no ha ido bien la tarde?

EB - la verdad es que no estoy muy segura, pero estos chicos me están cansando

GR - ¿qué piensas hacer?

EB - ¡ya verás! por el momento deseo que mi marido me consienta hasta que me quede dormida

RG - con mucho gusto mi lady - le da un par besos por su cuello y ambos se dirigen a su alcoba, por el momento se dedicarían a ellos mismos y que el castaño sufra con sus propios tormentos, ya mañana será otro día y quien sabe, tal vez está de mejor humor.

.

.

Terry en su habitación se encuentra recostado en su diván cerca del fuego, analizando los hechos del día, la semana pasada, el viaje en barco, la mañana que llegaban a Chicago, y las cosas que habían pasado para que ahora ellos estuvieran separados; puede que se haya extralimitado con lo que hizo hoy, pero los celos le ciegan y le pueden.

.

Al día siguiente se presentó en la Villa donde tenía entendido que Candice reside, pero no la encontró así que se fue a su trabajo, al llegar su secretario le informó que una dama lo había buscado y que el único mensaje que había dejado era un globo rojo y un cactus, no le hizo falta más palabras. Se puso a revisar los papeles hasta el medio día

C.B - señor, una señorita desea verle - su secretario estaba frente a él mientras que Terry se había perdido en sus recuerdos cuando él le había regalado un cactus, el globo estaba atado al pisapapeles y con su índice golpeaba la cuerda haciendo que el balón danzara en el aire gracias al helio - ¿¡señor!? ¿qué le digo a la señorita?

Te - está bien, déjala pasar - el hombre salió por unos segundo para luego volver con la dama, al nada más verla se acomodó en su asiento quedando más erguido - déjanos a solas Blair

C.B - sí señor

Ca - ¡oh por favor! no hace falta que se marche señor, no pienso tardar mucho - el cabo no hizo caso y terminó de cerrar la puerta, la rubia sin decir más y sin cambiar su semblante molesto se acerca hasta el escritorio, coge el globo con sus manos aún enguantadas y sin más... lo acerca hasta el cactus, sucediendo lo inevitable **"¡PLOFF!"** el estallido retumbó en toda la habitación, Candy se sacude las palmas y abre la puerta para salir del lugar... Terry le costó unos segundos más procesar lo que acababa de pasar

Te - ¡Candy, espera! - la sujeta de la muñeca, la había alcanzado a mitad del pasillo

Ca - ya dije lo que tenía por decir...

Te - ven conmigo - sin perder tiempo la hace volver nuevamente a su despacho, cuando entra en el lugar cierra la puerta tras ella

Ca - espero que no tardes mucho, el coche está esperando

Te - quería pedirte disculpas... lo siento, lo que hice ayer no estuvo bien - por un momento la rubia se quedó sin palabras, cuando él llevó un rizo detrás de su oreja sintió un escalofrío, la idea por la que había estallado el globo en el cactus no era para que le pidiera perdón, pero esto era un avance

Ca - está bien, no te preocupes, queda todo olvidado... pero a decir verdad el globo no era por lo de ayer

Te - está bien, perdón por haber dicho que te gustan los viejos

Ca - nmm nmm tampoco es por eso

Te - ¿entonces? será mejor que me ilumines, porque estos celos me tienen loco

Ca - Terry, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? ¿que nos ha pasado? si antes nos entendíamos tan bien y ahora parece que fuésemos dos personas diferentes

Te - mis sentimientos no han cambiado Candy, pero debes entender que ahora mismo estoy... eh

Ca - ¿el qué? ¿¡qué pasa Terry!? y no me digas que nada porque te vuelvo a reventar otro globo pero esta vez en tu cabeza

Te - son asuntos... cosas mías y debo de buscarles la solución

Ca - pero quedamos en que lo compartiríamos todo, que siempre nos apoyaríamos el uno en el otro o ¿solo es a conveniencia de cada uno?

Te - ¿tanto te cuesta esperar?

Ca - ¡siii! me cuesta porque me di cuenta que me ocultabas cosas, me molesté porque cuando te preguntaba no me dabas respuesta y cuando decido acompañarte lo que haces es molestarte!

Te - ¡Candy!...

Ca - ¡no, no me digas Candy! cuando sabes que lo que te digo ¡es verdad! no quieras negarlo, sé que pasa algo porque tienes la misma cara como cuando pasó el accidente de Susana, has rechazado el papel de Bassanio, has dejado la compañía de teatro y ahora eres "Comandante de la Guardia Real", y como siga sumando me quedo sin dedos pero la conclusión es la misma, sea lo que sea que está pasando ¡es gordo! muy gordo y no quieres compartirlo conmigo... ¿acaso no confías en mí?

Te - por favor no llores, que se me rompe el alma... shhh por favor tranquilízate, claro que confío en ti pero si no he dicho nada antes es para no verte así como estás ahora - con su pulgar había barrido las lágrimas que brotaban de sus grandes esmeraldas, el corazón se le contrajo y sin evitarlo la amarro en un abrazo

Ca - ¿pero no entiendes que es peor si te quedas callado?

Te - o sea que al final ¿te tienes que enterar de todo? ¿no puedes tener un poco de paciencia?

Ca - ¡ay sí, perdone usted! si quiere espacio, ¡espacio va a tener! - se quiso separar de sus brazos pero del esfuerzo su corazón y cabeza le punzan dolorosamente

Te - Candy, puedes no ser tan exagerada ¿por una vez?

Ca - ¿que yo soy la exagerada? está bien, ¡como quieras! no tengo ganas ni fuerzas de discutir contigo

Te - ¿Candy estás bien? - la volvía a sujetar entre sus brazos, al querer alejarse de ella se había tambaleado, por un momento temió que terminará en el suelo

Ca - sí... si estoy bien, no soy quién para que te preocupes - como puede recupera su entereza y sale en dirección al carruaje que le espera, por lo visto él no estaba dispuesto a soltar prenda aún.

.

.

.

Días después nuevamente se realizaba una velada en el castillo de Windsor, de carácter casual y solo los más íntimos de la reina, Terry estaba en una esquina del salón observando de vez en cuando a los presentes, se cruza de brazos desesperado por salir corriendo de ese lugar...

Decide dar una ronda para cerciorarse que todo esté en orden y cuando regresa al salón ya se encuentra la rubia junto a su madre que le está presenta a un par de caballeros, uno de ellos le invita a bailar y al menos desde su lugar puede observar sin que nadie se dé cuenta, luce realmente bella esa noche, desliza su mirada por la piel blanca de sus brazos y cuello.

.

.

Después de haber bailado un par de piezas con Jeff y Hyde ahora tomaba un poco de cóctel mientras conversa con Charles Frohman y Enrico Caruso, todos son demasiado amables y aduladores, algo a lo que no está acostumbrada, desconoce que eso sea algo normal en este tipo de círculo social; se lleva la copa a los labios y busca en su derredor, podría apostar que él está ahí, puede sentir sus ojos sobre ella pero no logra divisar

Te - buenas noches caballeros

CF - buenas noches Comandante Grandchester

Te - por lo que veo están pasando muy bien la velada, casi parece injusto teniendo en cuenta que mientras uno están aquí bebiendo y riendo, otros desgraciados expiran solos en la oscuridad de una trinchera

EC - _quante_ razón tiene _signore_ Grandchester, es lamentable _quell'uomo_ no sea capaz de poder _dialogare tra loro_, haciendo que otros se _trascinano_ _a_ _morte_

CF - amigo Erico, es mejor no hablar de estos temas tan violentos frente de nuestra querida Candy, sería mejor si la sacas a bailar

Te - si no es mucha impertinencia, me gustaría poder ser yo quién baile esta pieza con la señorita, si ella acepta - le ofrece su mano y la mira detenidamente, ella no dice nada y los caballeros ríen entre sí

EC - _bella__principessa__, __avanti_ \- con su mano el cantante la empuja para que se anime de una vez en aceptar la invitación del castaño, ella no emite palabra alguna y finalmente se encaminan al centro de la pista, muchos rostros sonríen al verlos finalmente juntos; a Candy las piernas le tiemblan a cada paso que da y cuando su brazo le rodeó la cintura toda la piel se le eriza, no es capaz de mantenerle la mirada porque puede percibir que sus ojos están oscurecidos por el deseo y depositan besos en cada centímetro de su cuerpo... siente que sus mejillas le arden a más no poder

Ca - ¿¡serías tan amable de no seguir mirándome de esa manera por favor!?

Te - ¿cómo?

Ca - así como lo estás haciendo ahora

Te - ¡pero si no estoy haciendo nada!

Ca - ¡oh, por favor Terry! sé que me miras con intensidad y con deseo, no te importa que estemos en un lugar público, con tus zafiros ya me has besado cada centímetro de mi piel, despojado de mis ropas y casi seguro que...

Te - ¿te poseo? - la acerca más con su agarre y susurra en su oído - ... todas las noches, y desde que tengo memoria te hago mía, me deleito en tus labios, tu cuello, tus pechos, tu vientre y tus caderas... reconozco cada centímetro de tu cuerpo porque en mis deseos te entregas por completo, tal y como quisieras hacerlo ahora, tú también deseas que la oscura soledad nos rodee para poder complacernos nuestras demandas... tu boca exige todos los besos que no te he dado... deseas que te haga mía porque solo así podrás recuperar aquello que me diste desde el primer momento que te fijaste en mí

Ca - Terry, por favor

Te - soy el ángel que te hace falta para hacerte subir al cielo... si lo que deseas es un diablo para que te encienda como el quinto infierno, aquí me tienes... seré tu mago que te hace falta para que te convierta en fuego... en todo el universo si precisas un guía, de todo este universo ¡ese soy yo! - las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, oírle decir esas palabras le conmueve, no puede evitar esconder su rostro en el pecho de Terry, la cabeza le va a explotar por el fuego que empieza a expandirse por todo su ser... extrañaba mucho tenerlo tan cerca, sentir su aliento sobre su cuello, respirar su aroma a madera y toques cítricos... puede sentir como el ritmo del corazón de él resuena en toda ella, como resonancia en cada fibra reconociendo su voz, la declaración como un hechizo de amor; sin soltarla se hizo a un lado de la pista y dejó que se refugiara en su pecho, extrañaba tanto tenerla entre sus brazos, acarició sus cabellos un par de veces y se percató que algo no iba bien

EB - hijo, ¿está todo bien?

Te - ¡no! - contesta a la vez que levanta a la joven en sus brazos

EB - pero ¿qué ha pasado? Terry ¿¡qué le has hecho!?

Te - nada, hace un instante estábamos bailando bien, no me dijo que se sintiera mal

EB - avisaré al señor Johnson, llévala a la estancia de enfrente - su madre hizo tal como había dicho y además venía un doctor, el castaño había acomodado en un diván a Candy que seguía sin reaccionar, luego tenía que esperar junto a Eleanor y George

Te - doctor, ¿sabe qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Candy está bien?

\- díganme, ¿ha tenido problemas o algo que la preocupe últimamente a la marquesa?

Te - ¿¡eh!?

Ge - doctor, lleva varios días triste, su apetito ha disminuido considerablemente, y cuando llegamos de américa estuvo en cama tres días por un resfriado

\- hmmm como sospechaba

Ge - ¿qué tiene la señorita doctor?

\- no es nada grave pero es necesario que se cuide muy bien de ahora en adelante, la marquesa tiene anemia, seguro que al estar deprimida afectó su apetito y por eso bajaron sus defensas, es normal que se haya resfriado y... - Terry dejó de prestar demasiada atención sólo se quedó con lo que dijo George, por lo visto su pequeña pecosa lo había estado pasando muy mal

Te - ¿puedo pasar a verla?

\- por supuesto - cuando llegó al lado de ella que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados, de solo imaginar por todo el pesar que ha vivido desde que discutieron en el barco se siente miserable, si no hubiese sido tan egoísta y la hubiese buscado o mejor aún, le hubiese contado todo lo que estaba pasando

Te - Candy... mi pequeña pecosa, mi adorado sabueso... perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado... - hablaba suave, pero con el corazón en la mano, la culpa lo estaba torturando, acarició con la punta de los dedos su perfil... deposita un beso en su mano y unos enormes ojos color esmeralda lo observan fijamente

_**.**_

_**continuaraa**_


	27. Capítulo 26

_**Parte 26**_

Te - Candy... mi pequeña pecosa, mi adorado sabueso... perdóname por todo el daño que te he causado... - hablaba suavemente, pero con el corazón en la mano, la culpa lo estaba torturando, acaricia con la punta de los dedos su perfil... deposita un beso en la palma fría y unos enormes ojos color esmeralda lo observa fijamente, su voz suena en un susurro que se cuela por todo su interior

Ca - Terry

Te - ¡Candy!... Candy qué susto me diste - ahora la abrazaba fuertemente; ella había querido levantarse y le sorprendió que hiciera el gesto por lo que los primeros segundos no sabía muy bien qué hacer... el corazón le late tan fuerte como un bombo, lo rodea con sus brazos y hunde su rostro en su cuello

Ca - ¡Terry!

Te - ¡Candy! está bien te...

Ca - sshh no te muevas

.

.

.

Sigilosamente giraba el pomo de la puerta para abrir una pequeña rendija y poder verlos... ellos están abrazados... con el mismo sigilo volvió a cerrar y dio un par de saltitos de felicidad

EB - ¡ay qué bien! ¡se están abrazando!

CF - hahaha por lo visto han logrado hacer las paces - se oyen unos pasos acercarse hasta donde están Eleanor, George, Enrico y Charles, todos se giran para ver quién es

\- señores, su majestad el Rey desea verlos

EB - sí, enseguida vamos - sin decir más los cuatro empiezan a caminar

.

.

.

Te - cuando te desvaneciste en mis brazos me asustaste, no sabía que te pasaba... el doctor vino y…

Ca - Terry eso no me interesa, ¿te puedes quedar callado? ¡quiero estar así! abrazada a ti - la paz fue interrumpida por el llamado en la puerta, renegando en sus adentros tuvieron que separarse, ante ellos se presenta un caballero de la corte con un mensaje

\- buenas noches, traigo indicaciones de escoltarlos hasta su majestad el Rey

Te - muy bien, adelante - se pone en pie para ir tras el hombre

\- la señorita también debe acompañarnos señor

Te - pues ella se encuentra indispuesta en estos momentos y no podrá acompañarnos

\- son órdenes del Rey

Ca - Terry... estoy bien no te preocupes

Te - ¿¡pero Candy!?...

Ca - no pasa nada, ¿estarás a mi lado no?

Te - ¡desde luego!

Ca - ¡pues ya está! vamos, que nos esperan - finalmente empiezan a caminar al salón donde debían ir; cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par para dejarles pasar, vieron que ya se encontraban ahí los padres de Terry, Enrico Caruso y Charles Frohman... Candy se aferra más al brazo de él cuando ve en el centro de la estancia a dos personas en las poltronas a una segunda altura, realzando que quienes están sentados son sus majestades el Rey Emperador Jorge V y su esposa la Reina Victoria Mary Augusta Louise Olga Pauline Claudine Agnes Von Tek

Ge - señorita, me alegro ver que está recompuesta

Ca - Georgee... - susurró al verlo a su lado

Ge - pero ahora vamos a presentarnos ante su excelencia, por favor permítame hablar a mí

Ca - George, pierde cuidado... no sé si podría pronunciar palabra alguna - finalmente se detienen ante los reyes... el semblante de la reina es dulce más sin embargo el del rey no lo logra descifrar

Queen - me alegra ver que se encuentra bien la joven dama

Ge - sus majestades, es un honor presentaros a Candice White Andrew Marquesa de Tullibardine de Escocia - el hombre hace una reverencia y la rubia aun lo mira desconcertada, era la segunda vez que oía que era presentada de esa manera... si no es por el empujón disimulado que le dio su novio por poco olvida que no había hecho su saludo

Ca - su majestad... es un honor

King - lady Tullibardine, así que ¿ella es la bella dama que ha cautivado el corazón del Comandante Grandchester? es realmente muy hermosa, aunque tengo entendido que hay más de una dama que suspira por vos señor

Te - su majestad, si me permite hablar... - el monarca accede con un ademán de su mano - lamento no haber sido sincero en la entrevista anterior, pero yo ya tenía una relación sentimental con la señorita Andrew... me temo que sería muy descortés dar falsas esperanzas a otras damas cuando en verdad mi corazón le pertenece a ella

King - ¿¡estáis seguro que vuestros sentimientos son correspondidos!? pues Jeff Beaufort Marqués de Worcester y Hyde Grosmont tienen cierto interés en la bella dama según tengo entendido

Te - con toda certeza su majestad, os puedo asegurar sus sentimientos son tan fuerte, leales y sinceros hacía mi persona, que me ama tanto o más que yo... que lo nuestro trasciende las eras, lo tiempos y los nombres

King - ¿es eso cierto lady Tullibardine?

Ca - s... sí su majestad - por un momento los reyes intercambiaron confidencias

King - vuestras palabras son enternecedoras, pero no estoy seguro si debería consentir que entre vosotros haya una relación

Ca - ¿¡ehh!? - Candy no cabía en sí del asombro nunca se hubiese imaginado que alguien no le pareciera bien su relación

Te - su excelencia, os juro que puedo hacer todo en cuanto me sea dicho sin objeción alguna si ella está a mi lado, no me importará estar ante cien o mil hombres de la guardia, pasar siglos enteros en la cámara de lores si con ello puedo darle un hogar y hacerla feliz, no deseo más que poder ser la fuente de dicha y gracia en la vida de Candice White Andrew

Queen - habláis con tanta pasión que no puedo dudar que vuestro corazón está en manos de la joven dama, señor Grandchester

King - tenéis razón mi señora, mmm pero me gustaría poder ver una muestra de ese deseo vuestro por mantenerse al lado de ella

Te - como usted lo desee su majestad

King - tengo entendido que mientras vivíais en américa trabajasteis de actor, ¿no es así?

Te - sí, su excelencia

King - señor Frohman, ¿sería posible montar una obra al menos de un acto con el señor Grandchester y representarla en el "Globe Theatre"?

CF - sí, su majestad, no hay problema alguno

King - estupendo, ¿con un mes será suficiente para prepararlo?

CF - su majestad, eso depende del tipo de obra que se realice, ¿tenéis alguna en especial consideración?

King - una tragedia... mmm "Hamlet", es la obra adecuada para que demostréis toda la pasión por lo que más amáis... si lográis conmoverme señor, tendré en gran consideración vuestro futuro

Te - sí, su majestad

King - podéis marcharos

Te - gracias su majestad - los tres hacen una reverencia y se dirigen a la salida... la rubia aún sigue alucinando por todo lo que ha pasado, se lleva una mano a la cien pues siente que tiene el pulso por las nubes - ¿te encuentras bien Candy?

Ca - sí... si, solo que es tanta información por procesar

Te - señor George ¿podría encargarse de que llegue con bien hasta su casa?, me gustaría ser yo quien la llevara pero debo atender antes unos asuntos, en cuanto pueda iré a verla

Ge - no se preocupe joven, cuidaré bien de la señorita

Te - prometo verte pronto Candy - toma las manos de ella entre las suyas y le deposita besos

Ca - está bien, te esperaré - suben al coche y el castaño se queda observando como los caballos la alejan de él bajo el manto oscuro de la noche; Terry se compromete con el señor Frohman que al día siguiente por la tarde organizarían el guión, el reparto de los papeles y como desarrollarían la obra... dejó en su despacho las instrucciones para el siguiente día y las nuevas rondas... luego se dirigió a su casa, se dio una rápida ducha para poder ir con su amada.

.

.

En el coche de camino a la Villa, Candy daba vueltas a las palabras que se habían intercambiado, hasta que una luz se cruzó por sus pupilas, había algo que se le estaba escapando y este era un buen momento para hablarlo

Ca - ¡¿George?!...

Ge - sí señorita

Ca - quisiera que me aclarases algo

Ge - usted dirá

Ca - hemos estado ante el rey ¿no es así?

Ge - sí

Ca - entonces dime, ¿por qué me has presentado como la marquesa? de ¿tubi qué? - la oscuridad les rodea en el interior, por lo que ella no podía ver el rostro de su acompañante pero fue consciente cuando soltó un suspiro

Ge - señorita, me temo que esa explicación tiene que esperar a que Albert se la dé

Ca - pero falta un mes para que ellos lleguen

Ge - lo sé, pero es algo que él sabrá explicar con mejor exactitud, yo simplemente he cumplido con mi trabajo al realizar todos los trámites

Ca - ¿qué quieres decir?

Ge - no tiene de qué preocuparse señorita Candy, simplemente todo se ha hecho por su bien

Ca - pues que sepas que no veo el momento en que aparezca Albert y me explique todo esto

Ge - hahaha cuando menos lo sienta, estará él aquí - le ayudó a bajar del carruaje, en su alcoba estaba encendida la chimenea y Dorothy le ayudó a cambiarse la ropa, cepilló sus cabellos y se acostó con la intención de poder dormir, pero no le era posible

.

.

.

Cerca de las cinco de la mañana Terry llegaba a la Villa, la doncella se sorprendió de verlo ahí de pie en el umbral mucho antes de que despuntara el sol, pero avisada de quién era le deja entrar e incluso accede en ayudarle con la petición un tanto especial que le hizo; tal como se imaginaba, ella no estaba durmiendo pues cuando llamó con par de golpes en la puerta la vio sentada en su cama

Te - se supone que deberías estar descansando pequeña pecosa

Ca - ¡Terry! has venido

Te - te dije que lo haría - ingresa en la estancia con una bandeja en sus manos, la deja un momento sobre la mesa al lado de la cama y se dirige a atizar el fuego antes de que se extinga

Ca - ¿qué es eso?

Te - ¡oh! ¿no lo sabes? es un invento antiguo, uno muy bueno a la verdad, se llama "comida"

Ca - hahaha ¡¿no me diga?! ahora sí dime, ¿a qué se debe esto?

Te - el doctor dijo que no te habías estado alimentando bien, así que me atreví a prepararte un poco de fruta picada y tortitas - se sienta al lado de ella en la cama con el bol en mano - así que tú vas a comer mientras yo te explico todo, ¿te parece un trato justo?

Ca - me parece

Te - muy bien, abre la boca "aaaa"

Ca - hahaha Terry, ¡puedo comer yo solita!

Te - ¿estás despreciando mis atenciones?

Ca - ¡no! claro que no

Te - pues entonces come y calla - le da un par de trozos de fruta y se complace ver que lo disfruta - verás Candy, hace mucho... mucho tiempo, mi abuelo Richard Angus Grandchester murió y dejó en su testamento una cláusula especial. Mis padres fueron engañados vilmente con la intención de separarlo, por eso Eleanor regresó a Estados Unidos y mi padre se casó con Kristen de Berkshire... mi abuelo descubrió todo y junto con su majestad recuperaron los documentos donde está registrado el matrimonio civil de ellos y me nombró como legítimo heredero de los títulos de la casa Grandchester y todo el peso que ello conlleva... no tenía opción alguna de rechazar el nombramiento siempre y cuando... solo podía decidir si quería o no... sólo si estaba casado antes de los 22 años

Ca - ¿de verdad? - Candy había escuchado cada palabra sorprendida por todo, era algo que no se lo imaginaba ni lo sospechaba

Te - todo este tiempo he estado en comunicación con mi padre... la verdad sabes, eso no me preocupaba en lo más mínimo, pero antes de que empezara la temporada de invierno mi padre me notificó que el rey requería mi presencia el 28 de Enero... ya me lo había insinuado en misivas anteriores por eso no me pareció justo que Robert me diese el papel principal de la obra "El Mercader de Venecia" ya que no podría estar con ellos todo el tiempo

Ca - ¿por... por qué no me dijiste nada?

Te - porque no quería preocuparte... estaba seguro que era algo que debía solucionar solo y que no sería tan difícil

Ca - ¿acaso no piensas casarte?

Te - claro que sí, pero no porque alguien me lo exijan, quiero hacerlo porque yo quiero y la persona que elija también decida, no sólo compartir su vida conmigo sino que quiera y pueda aguantar mis demonios, esa persona debe ser mi complemento, capaz de hacerme reír y calmar mis tormentos, poder transmitirme su amor con una caricia y un beso, y que sea mi pensamiento constante

Ca - bueno, espero que tengas mucha suerte buscando a esa dama... - sintió una punzada de celos de solo imaginar que él debía buscar a una persona que le provocara todas esas sensaciones - pero bueno, dime ¿por qué te molestó que viniera a Londres contigo?

Te - hmmm si no te dije nada es que no quería preocuparte, además tú tenías tus planes e ilusiones de pasar las fiestas con tu familia y amigos, no quería alejarte de tus padres ni verte triste por mi partida, estaba seguro que mientras estuvieses con los Reginar estarías feliz aunque yo no estuviera presente, por eso me molestó que hicieras el viaje pero a la vez me alegró tanto verte, me moría de ganas de abrazarte y besarte y fui muy tonto al no ir tras de ti, debí dejar mi orgullo a un lado y pedirte perdón

Ca - yo también me arrepiento de haber sido tan orgullosa, te extrañaba tanto

Te - Candy, me siento culpable, porque debido a mi silencio nos hemos visto enredados en un sin fin de malentendidos, has estado triste por mi culpa y gracias a ello has enfermado

Ca - oyee, también tengo mi parte de culpa, no debí dejar de comer y aislarme... Terry, sé que a veces te cuesta expresar ciertas cosas, has estado muy acostumbrado por mucho tiempo a sufrir tú solo tus propias penas en silencio, formando una coraza que te aísla de todos, no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti y te conozca como en verdad eres, pero eso debes de cambiarlo, si no aunque encuentres a esa mujer que sea capaz de aguantar tus demonios, terminará explotando como un globo que quiere abrazar a un cactus

Te - hahahaha fue una lección muy ilustrativa, lo tendré muy en cuenta gracias - se había acostado con ella en la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos... por primera vez comparten un momento así... Candy está recostada sobre su lado derecho, Terry se apega a cada curva de su figura y la abraza, quiere permanecer así eternamente

Ca - Terry...

Te - hmmm

Ca - cuando encuentres a esa mujer

Te - ¿qué pasa?

Ca - ¡prométeme que me lo dirás!

Te - te lo prometo - el castaño hunde su nariz en el hueco de su cuello aspirando su olor - prometo que serás la primera en saberlo - le deposita un beso y la acerca más a su cuerpo... sin mucho esfuerzo ambos se quedaron dormidos, olvidaron por donde iba el hilo de la conversación, de momento lo que realmente les importaba era estar cerca el uno del otro.

Cuando Dorothy bajo a la cocina, la criada le informó de la llegada del joven Grandchester, subió a la segunda planta hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, dio un par de golpes pero no recibió respuesta, con preocupación por no escuchar ruido alguno y temiendo que se hubieran marchado, decide entrar y se encuentra a la pareja descansando, le pareció tan tierno que no se atrevió a molestarlos y les deja a solas.

.

.

_Nuevamente repetía el mismo sueño de los días anteriores, se encontraba de pie en un jardín de flores donde el viento se lleva los pétalos, siente un frío que se ha instalado en su interior desde que él se había marchado, sus manos tienen frío porque extrañan sentir las suyas, ya no parece ser la misma chiquilla de cabellos dorados recogidos en dos coletas, se siente la sombra de esa niña que siempre sonreía, a la que se le veía feliz, y se había enamorado de unos ojos azules como la noche, su vida ahora parece un invierno si él no está, le falta el aire y la luz que desprende al sonreírle y besarla... desolada se encoge y abraza sus piernas... quiere que esa tortura termine, no quiere sentirse sola... un calor la rodea, siente unos brazos masculinos envolverla con ternura, al levantar su rostro lo ve, finalmente lo vuelve a ver y con lágrimas en los ojos pronuncia su nombre_

_._

Ca - Terry - puede sentir claramente el calor que desprende su cuerpo y los brazos que la envuelven, respira con profundidad pues no era un simple sueño, era su realidad, después de tanto desearlo él estaba ahí... procura separarse un poco para verlo mejor a la cara, aún sigue dormido y le parece de muy mal gusto que se vea tan bello con los ojos cerrados, se sonroja por pensar en esas cosas y se coge de la camisa para hundir el rostro en su pecho... se queda así un tiempo más hasta que él se mueve y le besa en la sien

Te - hmmm podrías sacar tu cabeza de ahí, me haces cosquillas

Ca - ¡Terry! eh... eh... buenos días

Te - buenas tardes querrás decir

Ca - ehh... si, bueno - estaba por separarse de él cuando siente como sus brazos la atraen más

Te - hmmm no quisiera que te alejarás... pero me temo que si no lo haces alguien más se va a despertar y no sé si lo podré controlar

Ca - hmmm yo creo que George hace mucho que está despierto

Te - hahahahaha bueno ese también sería otro al que tendría controlar - a regañadientes finalmente se levantan de la cama - vístete, te espero abajo

Ca - enseguida voy, prometo no tardar mucho - recibe el beso de su querido y lo ve salir de la habitación, Dorothy avisa a la mucama para que asista a la señorita mientras que comparte las observaciones que dio el doctor con respecto a los cuidados que debían tener para que la rubia se recupere - buenas tardes, ya estoy aquí... Dorothy

Do - buenas tardes Candy, ¿qué tal estás?

Ca - bien, perdona por haberte preocupado todo este tiempo

Do - me alegro ver que estás mejor, sentaros en el comedor que enseguida os sirvo algo para que coman

Ca - pero...

Te - nada de peros "Lady Tullibardine", debe de alimentarse bien y si es necesario me veré en la obligación de darle personalmente los bocados

Ca - hahaha está bien, no hace falta... gracias Dorothy - la pareja se dirige al comedor muy sonrientes y tomados de la mano

Te - por cierto Candy, ¡¿qué es eso de que eres "Marquesa"?

Ca - ¡ahh! pues la verdad, "¡ni idea!" anoche le pregunté a George y me dijo que si quería saber, debía esperar a que Albert me lo explicase cuando llegue... ¿acaso sabes tú algo?

Te - ¿de verdad no sabes nada?

Ca - ¡oyee, no me mires así!... si te soy sincera, me parece que el día que fui a la tertulia George me presentó de esa manera, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no repare en ese detalle hasta ayer que lo volvió a hacer frente al rey... quizás por eso todos me trataban diferente hahaha si tan solo supieran que no soy ni una noble ni nada

Te - pues... no creo que sea mentira

Ca - ¿¡ehhh!? ¿cómo dices?

Te - que no creo que George haya sido tan estúpido para mentirle a sus majestades

Ca - ¿entonces?

Te - no lo sé Candy, desconozco las razones por la que él te presentó de esa manera, lo que si te puedo decir es que ese título está ligado con el Ducado Atholl

Ca - hmmm no estoy segura... puede que haya leído algo... mmm pero no recuerdo bien

Te - hahahaha ¡pierdo las esperanzas! hahaha no eras muy aplicada que digamos en los estudios

Ca - ¡oyeee! ¡eso es por tú culpa, quién te mandaba a distraerme!

Te - ¿yooo? ¡serás embustera, si tocábamos en aulas diferentes!

Ca - ¡ahs! pero tú... ¡tú me hacías cosas para que no dejara de pensar en ti!

Te - lo siento mucho querida, nunca me he visto en la necesidad de algo por el estilo... simplemente ¡es un efecto secundario que produce en las mujeres mis encantos!

Ca - ¡ay! que creído te lo tienes hahahahaha

.

.

.

.

En la residencia de los Grandchester, Eleanor y Charles ríen con mucho gusto al compartir sus perspectivas de los hechos, disfrutan como niños de su travesuras y planean las siguientes estrategias, cuando oyen llegar el coche de Terry con quien había quedado para coordinar el guión, los personajes y vestuario para montar la obra de "Hamlet". Para nadie pasó desapercibido el gran cambio en el semblante de la pareja, que hacía acto de presencia en ese instante; al menos una parte del problema estaba resuelto

CF - muy bien, como quiere que realicemos esta tragedia en un solo acto, resaltaremos la escena del Príncipe de Dinamarca con la joven Ofelia y seguido de la presentación de los cómicos, os batiréis en el duelo donde mueren Hamlet, su madre y su tío

Te - me parece bien, al menos así no necesitaremos de muchos actores

CF - por eso no te preocupes, hay varios que trabajan en el Globe que están encantados de poder participar

Te - muy bien, siendo así no hay problema

CF - podemos empezar mañana mismo con los ensayos y les entregaré el libreto completo

Te - muchas gracias señor Frohman

CF - no tiene que agradecerme nada, lo hago por lady Tullibardine - el semblante del castaño se endureció, no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña, leve, diminuta pero febril punzada de celos - nos vemos mañana, un placer saludaros mi lady - deposita un beso en la mano de Candy y esta solo sonríe tímidamente, pues es consciente del estado de Terry - mi querida Eleanor, hasta luego

EB - hasta luego Charles, muchas gracias por todo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente como era de esperar, el equipo estaba reunido y empezaron a trabajar con el papel impuesto según el gerente lo vio conveniente... lo días siguieron y las escenas iban tomando forma, el haber eliminado muchas partes se hacía más fácil entrelazarlas, pero eran los diálogos los que quedaban algo cargados para poder aclarar hechos ausentes; a Candy le gustaba pasarse por el teatro para ver cómo se desarrollaban los ensayos, conocía perfectamente la obra pues la había leído un par de veces, la chica que haría el papel de Ofelia es Natasha Gray, es muy guapa y su interpretación es buena, por esa razón no entiende por qué Charles le exige más

CF - ¡vamos a ver chicos! está bien que miren el libreto pero también deben mirarse entre ustedes, a ver si esa "Ofelia" puede mirar con más amor a "Hamlet" ¡por favor!

NG - ¡oye! Charles mi trabajo ¡es impecable! no será que a tu querido "príncipe" le falta ponerle más esfuerzo

CF - ¡ay! sé que eres muy buena Natasha, pero no pareces una mujer que sufre por su amado, aunque hagáis bien el diálogo, parecéis unos amantes muy fríos

NG - ¡ahs! lo siento, estoy cansada me voy a tomar un descanso, a ver si Grandchester tiene mejores ánimos para seguir con los ensayos - a Terry se le hacía un poco difícil realizar su papel, sin entenderlo esa mujer tenía razón, debía poner su mejor disposición, si logra impresionar al rey, puede que consienta su relación con Candy y quién sabe, hasta quitarle el trabajo de Comandante

CF - está bien, tomaremos todos un descanso - salen del escenario pero el castaño se queda ahí, la rubia con intención de animarlo decide ir hasta donde él

Te - _Ser o no ser, he aquí el problema. Cuál es más digna acción del ánimo, ¿Sufrir los tiros penetrantes de la fortuna injusta, u oponer los brazos a este torrente de calamidades y darle fin con atrevida resistencia?_

_Ca - ¿Cómo os encontráis señor, después de tantos días que no os veo?_

Te -_ muy bien, muchas gracias_

Ca -_ conservo en mi poder algunos recuerdos vuestros que deseo restituiros mucho tiempo, y os pido que los toméis_

Te - _no, yo nunca te di nada_

Ca -_ bien sabéis, señor, que os digo la verdad... y con ellos me disteis palabras de tan suave aliento, compuestas que aumentaron con extremo su valor - _estaba de pie frente a él, la sonrisa que le dedicó le hinchó el pecho, con delicadeza acercó su mano a su rostro, Terry hizo lo mismo así que dejo que sintiera todo su peso en su palma, entonces su amado la beso

CF - ¡bravo! ¡espléndido, eso es! - los jóvenes se asustaron cuando escucharon los aplausos - ¡me encanta! Terry has logrado cambiar tus facciones espléndidamente, por lo visto ésta "Ofelia" os inspira mucho más

Ca - lo siento mucho señor Frohman, no debí subirme al escenario

CF - ¡al contrario mi lady! había oído que Terry tiene mucho talento sobre las tablas, hasta el momento tenía mis dudas... pero cuando os vi a los dos, pude comprobar que es cierto lo que dicen

Te - es verdad Charles que he estado un poco mediocre en mi interpretación, prometo aplicarme más

CF - me parece estupendo, pero ¿¡qué les parece si la señorita Andrew hace el papel de "Ofelia"!?

Ca - ¿cómo dice?

CF - creo que puedes hacerlo muy bien, tú embellecerías el personaje de Terry, y él te guiaría como la doncella inocente que está enamorada y debe alejarse de su lecho

Ca - pero yo no tengo experiencia alguna, nunca he actuado en mi vida

CF - si lo aceptas, puedo ayudarte a realizarlo, ¿qué dices Terry?

Te - si ella acepta, me parece estupendo

Ca - ¿¡en serio Terry!?

Te - ¿por qué no? además, es una presentación privada, serán pocos los espectadores

Ca - hmmm

CF - ¡oh venga! ¡mi lady, le aconsejo que acepte!

Ca - está bien...

NG - ¡¿perdonaaaaa?! me estás diciendo que ¿¡ella me va a sustituir!? - la joven Natasha estaba molesta por el cambio papel que le habían hecho, cuando había regresado del receso se encontró a la pareja sobre las tablas y el gerente le daba instrucciones

CF - no tienes porque tomártelo a mal querida Natasha, simplemente he visto conveniente hacerlo de esta forma, tú serás la suplente de la señorita Andrew

NG - ¡me parece una ofensa indigna de mi persona!

CF - tranquilízate, es una obra privada y el reparto ¡lo elijo yo! - sin añadir más se aleja de la rubia furibunda Gray, para seguir armando la obra

NG - ¡ja! qué mal me conoces Charles, si piensas que me voy a quedar así como si nada... con que _"una obra privada", _ahora verán esos dos tontos americanos, el trabajo en Londres no es cosa de aficionados

_**.**_


	28. Capítulo 27

_**Parte 27**_

EB - ¡pero qué mujer más perversa!

CF - estoy seguro que ha sido con la intención de intimidar a Candy, si ella se siente sobrepasada por la cantidad de los espectadores no sería capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y Natasha podría hacer de "Ofelia" y mejor ahora con todo un público para ella

EB - ¡pues no le vamos a dar el gusto Charles! ¡me niego en redondo!... después de todo lo que hemos trabajado, no vendrá una majadera a echar todo por la borda... Charles, voy a participar en la obra, quiero ser "Gertrudis"

CF - ¡sabía yo que volverías al teatro querida Eleanor! por supuesto que puedes hacer de Reina - da un par de palmadas jubiloso por la noticia

EB - no te hagas ilusiones Charles, lo hago ¡para ayudar a Candy! hahaha y puede que dentro de poco no pueda seguir ejerciendo.

.

.

.

Las siguientes dos semana el esfuerzo de montar la obra es titánico, Natasha Gray había logrado persuadir a la Reina Paulin Von Tek que se podía hacer uso de la presentación de "Hamlet" para conseguir fondos económicos para la guerra, lo mejor era entonces abrir las puertas al público, su majestad accedió a la nueva idea y lo comunicó al gerente del teatro para que hiciera los preparativos necesarios, viéndose ahora privado de tiempo para enseñar a la joven Andrew

.

.

La mañana del jueves 14 de Febrero Terry se presentó en la residencia de los Andrew, preparó el desayuno y lo tomaron juntos, luego decidieron dar un paseo por el jardín para repasar juntos los diálogos, pero debieron interrumpir el recorrido pues había empezado a diluviar

Te - por lo visto Dorothy ha salido para hacer la compra, ha dejado esta nota - le entrega el papel que había encontrado en la rendija de la puerta, la rubia lo lee - Candy, será mejor que subas y te quites la ropa

Ca - pero ¿qué dices?

Te -hahaha ¡mal pensada! que no ves que ¡estás empapada! no quiero que te vuelvas a enfermar, no me lo perdonaría pequeña - por unos segundos ella examina sus apariencias y en verdad que están mojados hasta los huesos... sonríe al ver cuánto se preocupa "su cactus personal"

Ca - está bien, ¡ahora voy! tú también debes de cambiarte, puedes utilizar la habitación de enfrente

Te - de acuerdo ¡me cambiaré! ahora ve a tu habitación, te llevaré agua caliente - sin decir más la rubia hace lo que le pide no sin antes buscar algo; como era de imaginar la cocina estaba en completo orden y pudo conseguir una cubeta para llevar el líquido caliente, cuando llamó a la puerta nadie contestó, por lo que se le hizo extraño, al girar el pomo se percató que ella no estaba ahí - ¡¿Candy?! ¡Candy! ¿en dónde estás?

Ca - ¡aquí estoy!

Te - pero ¿qué haces? ¿por qué sigues con la ropa mojada?

Ca - te estaba buscando una ropa seca para que te pusieras... los pantalones son de George y ésta camisa te la compre yo

Te - muchas gracias... ahora por favor, hazme caso y cámbiate

Ca - ¡voooy! - le deja el agua y toma la muda seca; una vez Terry que estaba limpio y seco preparó una bebida caliente, té con leche y fruta para compartirlo juntos

Te - he preparado esto para que entremos en calor

Ca - ¡Terry, es demasiado! no hace falta tantas atenciones - se sentía un poco avergonzada por los detalles que hacía cada dos por tres

Te - te equivocas, nada es suficiente para ti, quiero prodigarte de todas las atenciones y cuidados para resarcir mi daño contigo

Ca - no es necesario, te he perdonado y ahora solo quiero amarte hasta me sobre más aliento que vida - acaricia el rostro del castaño con su pulgar, un brillo dorado baila en sus pupilas gracias al fuego en la chimenea, su piel parece bronceada

Te - Candy... eres el ángel que ilumina mis días... el sol que me calienta... el aire que respiro... el firmamento por donde camino... cúbreme con tu piel y aliméntame con tu aliento... pues nada soy si a mi lado no te tengo

Ca - ¡hasta que aparezca esa mujer que domine tus tormentos!

Te - mi dulce Candy, tus celos te ciegan, pues no existe más mujer que pueda estar a mi lado, y descubrir si es un ángel o el mismo demonio lo que habita en mí...

Ca - pe... pero

Te - no eres capaz de entender que a la única que quiero a mi lado es a ti, tú aportas luz a esta vida triste que me invade cuando no estas... eres mi complemento, capaz de hacerme reír y calmar mis tormentos, tu amor es mi aliento y mi pensamiento constante

Ca - Terry, te amo - sus ojos estaban vidriosos por la confesión que había salido de sus labios

Te - yo también te amo Candy - unieron sus bocas en una caricia... en un principio tierna y suave... que se intensifica a medida que sus manos recorren sus cabellos... se funden en un abrazo exigente... su pecho sube y baja por la intensidad de las respiraciones, Terry adora ese rubor que ha cubierto las mejillas de su amada... desliza su palma por el fino cuello y desciende poco a poco, siente que su piel arde bajo el tacto - te amo...

.

Dejaron de tener pensamientos coherentes solo quería apagar ese fuego que nacía en sus interior... tímidamente, Candy deslizó sus dedos el espacio que había entre los botones de la camisa, aspiraba el olor que emanaba su cuerpo cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos y le besaba por su cuello... se aferró a su espalda... se dejaba manosear cual arcilla por sus palmas varoniles que despiertan nuevas sensaciones... una explosión de luz recorrió sus pupilas cuando sus labios succionaron un pezón.

.

_Su figura parece cual ninfa iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, empieza a crear un camino de besos desde la comisura de sus labios... por su oído... baja por su cuello sintiendo escalofríos en su vientre... sus manos son más rápidas que sus pensamientos y por cuenta propia descubren las curvas de su cintura, hasta llegar a su busto turgente... sus dedos se introdujeron por su escote palpando la cálida piel vibrando ante el tacto... sin poder contener la sed que le quemaba la garganta, lleva sus labios hasta su pecho, su lengua juguetea con su pezón y luego lo succiona._

_._

Su perfume le embriaga todos los sentidos y cientos de mariposas comienzan a aletear en su bajo vientre, su camisa está abierta completamente dejando al descubierto su corpiño del cual se exponen sus pechos que él devora ferozmente, sin meditarlo se sienta horcajadas sobre él... encendida y muy deseosa más.

Te - ¡Can... Candy lo siento! ¡no puedo!

Ca - ¡¿eh?! - se sorprende ante el repentino cambio, sus ojos azules brillan por el deseo pero su boca le está diciendo que deben parar...

Te - ¡mi amor! si sigo así no podré parar y terminaremos haciendo algo que... no quiero lastimarte

Ca - Terry, me lastimas más cuando me dices que debes parar, ¡te quiero! ¡te deseo!

Te - pequeña yo también - le da un par de palmadas en el muslo indicando que se levante, el bochorno en el rostro de la rubia es evidente... sin evitarlo y llena de vergüenza se cierra la blusa con sus manos

Ca - ¿entonces?

Te - me temo que si hago eso que tanto deseas... Candy, entiende... no soy de piedra pero no me creo merecedor de hacerte mi mujer... no es la primera vez que estoy con una pero sé que tú no eres cualquiera y te mereces algo mejor

Ca - me confundes Terry, me dices que me necesitas pero a la vez que no puedo ser tuya, ¿¡eso es lo que dices!? - da unos pasos hacia atrás indignada, él al ver su reacción se pone de pie y se acerca hasta donde ella y le toma su rostro en sus manos

Te - ¡mi amor! no puedo jugar contigo, ¡eres mi vida! contigo no quiero solo una vez y un encuentro fugaz de sexo... sería la primera vez que estoy con alguien por amor... y si te hago el amor creo que no podré alejarte de mi lado

Ca - Terry, ¿y qué hay de malo en eso? ¿no soy tan ingenua sabes?

Te - ¿cómo dices? ¿acaso has estado con algún hombre en la intimidad?

Ca - ¡no seas tonto! estudie enfermería ¿recuerdas?, y sé lo que hacen un hombre y una mujer en la intimidad, sino ¡¿cómo crees que se hacen los niños?!

Te - hahahaha Candy - la abrazó con ternura, su pequeño Tarzán quería algo que él teme darle - debo pensar en tu reputación y si te hago mía, no querré que te alejes de mí pero no puedo apartarte de tu familia

Ca - ¡vamos a ver! creo que eso ha quedado claro desde hace mucho tiempo Terry, te he elegido a ti desde un principio... cuando decidí dejar el colegio fue por ir tras de ti... en Chicago cuando te busqué por todos lados sin importarme nada, cuando corrí tras el tren solo para verte aunque fuera por unos breves segundos... cuando sin pensarlo fui a New York a tu encuentro antes de saber lo del accidente de Susana, ni cuando recupere la memoria... dime, ¿eso no te dice nada? ¡siempre tú! ¡siempre serás tú!... y con respecto a lo de mi familia, ¡los adoro! lo quiero con todo mi corazón, pero ellos siempre van a estar ahí para mí, seguirán siendo mi familia sin importar el tiempo que pase o en donde esté yo

Te - Candy... - escucharla decir todo eso le enternecía, su pecosa entrometida siempre ha estado tras él y por supuesto que deseaba estar con ella

Ca - ¡escúchame bien cabeza dura!... siempre he sido libre de decidir qué es lo que quiero en mi vida y qué camino vivir, y en todas mis decisiones ¡has estado tú incluido! así que no me vengas que no me quieres alejar de mi familia porque ¡no cuela! si no te gusto como mujer con decirlo ¡es suficiente! no hace falta que me alteres con tus besos y caricias para luego decirme que no me quieres alejar de mi familia, cuando en realidad ¡no me quieres en tu vida! - lloraba, sus lágrimas brotaban sin poder y querer contenerlas

Te - pero ¡claro que te quiero en mi vida! te quiero hoy! ¡mañana y siempre! ¡siempre! - sin pensarlo más devora su boca apasionadamente, sus manos recorren sus cuerpos por el deseo descontrolado... las prendas caen al suelo dejando al descubierto su desnudez... la diestra masculina se sujeta a la cintura de ella y la otra la lleva a su nuca... sin dejar de besarla con posesión.

Mete su lengua en el interior de su boca y la asalta con auténtica pasión, logrando que la rubia se derrita entre sus manos... dan un par de pasos y terminan chocando con el borde de la cama... sin pensarlo más Terry decide amarla, entregarse por primera vez a los deseos y exigencias de su amada.

Se recuesta sobre el colchón ante el sutil empujón que le dio él en los hombros... estaba deseosa, ¡lo quiere! ¡lo ama! ¡lo desea! ¡lo necesita de una manera que nunca se hubiese imaginado! su cuerpo demanda firmemente ser amada y poseída

Su respiración vuelve a ser agitada al sentir como su boca recorren cada centímetro de su cuerpo... por su cuello... sus pechos... su abdomen... sus muslos... su entrepierna y... su sexo... le estaba depositando besos en su zona íntima como si nada... su lengua jugueteaba con sus labios y sus manos masculinas le acarician el vientre... siente una corriente como cosquillas en su costado que se dirigen hasta su sexo... le estruja su trasero... todo le es tan avasallador.

Terry descubre el cuerpo virginal de su amada, la besa de forma como sabe nunca lo han hecho y nadie más lo hará... es el privilegio del cual goza al saberse el único hombre que ella desea y ama... su entrepierna se humedece y su miembro viril se aviva deseoso de sentirla... se irgue para ver el rostro, el cual desprende un rubor cándido y sensual, le excita el estado de su pequeña; suavemente posa sus manos en las rodillas y poco a poco sube... muy... muy lentamente.

Acercan sus bocas nuevamente para devorarse y sobre sus labios le declara "me encantas". Ella solo puede gemir, eso le hace sonreír, se posiciona entre sus piernas y con su mano sujeta su falo para acercarlo a los labios íntimos... lo frota en forma de círculos y la rubia se retuerce por las sensaciones que le produce esa tortura de saberlo cerca pero aún fuera, de su garganta escapan más gemidos... poco a poco intenta introducirse para darle tiempo que se vaya acostumbrando al tamaño de su miembro... le besa el cuello y le confiesa "te deseo Candy".

Entre los nervios y el deseo puede sentir las caricias más intensas... sus besos y palabras de amor la enciende y derriten entre sus brazos masculinos... ambos perciben claramente el límite de la inocencia... los mimos no cesan mientras presiona cada vez un poco más fuerte... ya es tarde para dar marcha atrás... ¡tiene miedo! pero ese fuego interno le exige que sea extinguido, eleva su rostro para tomar la boca de su amado a la vez que se aferra a su espalda, sus gemidos son intensos a cada intento y ella solo puede decir "Terry, te deseo"...

Oírle decir eso y sentir cuán húmeda está, da un certero empellón que le permite entrar finalmente... siente como ella se aferra con fuerza a su cuerpo insertando las uñas por el dolor, ambos jadean por las sensaciones... arde... escuece, pero los besos y palabras de amor no cesan. Candy siente como su glande recorre cada centímetro de su vagina que es invadida por primera vez, las mariposas revolotean en su vientre.

El corazón de Terry se acelera ante la sensación que siente cuando se introduce completamente en ella... la ama, la desea, es suya y nunca más la dejará escapar. Saborean sus pieles, saquean sus bocas, se exigen sus alientos ante cada nueva embestida, los jadeos son elocuentes y su humedad intensa, las sensaciones los vuelven locos

Te - ¡mírame! mírame Candy - le exige con ternura y una voz ronca por el morbo, ella hace lo que le está pidiendo - ¡mi pequeña, mi amor! ¡eres mía! y nunca más dejaré que te alejes de mi lado

Ca - ¡te amo Terry! ¡siempre, siempre! ¡siempre tuya mi amor! ahhh

Se siente delirar, desea deshacer toda barrera que le impida entregarse por completo, quiere fundirse en cada beso, ante cada acometida de su pene en su interior para ser uno con él... se aferra a su figura deseosa de más... más... más placer... su cuerpo exige más... su boca pide más... su mente no para de volar...

Siente un calor intenso recorrerla desde los pies a la cabeza sintiendo que ésta le va a estallar y su corazón parece que se va a desbocar... los jadeos de ambos son intensos y frecuentes, entra y sale una, dos, tres, cinco, quince, mil veces... se hunde y la posee con devoción y ternura, una corriente recorre la espina dorsal del castaño a la vez que Candy le incrusta los dientes en su hombro... fuego... deseo... pasión... un hermoso gemido de placer sale de la boca de su amada a la vez que la humedad de ambos es plena al alcanzar el clímax al unísono... los muslos y su vientre estallan ante la avalancha de sensaciones contenidas, sus penetraciones son más profundas deseando que sus cuerpos se fundan en uno solo... todo su falo palpita ante la explosión de placer que le llena hasta el corazón...

Permanecen en la misma posición mientras sus corazones vuelven a su ritmo normal y sus pulmones respiran con regularidad, Candy acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos la espalda sudada de Terry, está pletórica de placer, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al recordar todo lo sucedido segundos antes, aún siente claramente como su pene que sigue dentro de ella convulsiona agónicamente, confirmando que es cierto todo cuanto ha experimentado, siente que su pecho es demasiado pequeño para tanto amor que siente por él... sigue aspirando su olor, sintiendo su calor y su cuerpo que la tienen prisionera entre sus brazos.

.

Estaba medio adormilado entre los brazos y dentro de ella, su placer es máximo como nunca antes lo había experimentado, suavemente se gira sobre su costado para observar cómo duerme hasta que es consciente de la hora, afuera la tormenta ha terminado, pero en su interior empieza una, desea volver a poseerla, amarla y hacerla suya siempre... pero no pueden, deben levantarse, pues aún tienen que ir donde su madre y después al teatro.

Te - preciosa... - un beso - amor... - otro beso y ella muy remolona se refugia en su pecho - venga cariño, no te duermas que debemos salir

Ca - hmmm

Te - ¡te amo! ¡te quiero! ¡mi monito bello!

Ca - yo también te quiero mi cactus orgulloso

Te - amor, debemos ir a casa con mi madre, por favor levántate debemos vestirnos

Ca - está bien - con pereza se levanta del lecho y siente que todo le da vueltas y que sus piernas le pueden fallar de un momento a otro, Terry siendo consciente de su estado la lleva en brazos hasta el cuarto de baño, con cuidado la deposita en la bañera y le lava; la rubia muy sonriente se deja consentir, una vez terminado el trabajo le ayuda a salir y le cubre con una toalla

Te - preciosa, ¿por qué me haces tan feliz?

Ca - hmmm ¡no sé!... ¡porque lo deseo y te lo mereces!

Te - me das mucho más de lo que merezco ¡pequeño sabueso! ¡pero te amo! - le da un tierno beso en los labios, otro en la nariz y la frente - ahora vamos, que sino te volveré a hacer el amor y no habrá manera que te deje salir de la habitación; entre risas y prisas se vuelve a vestir, se abrigan bien antes de salir y Terry conduce hasta la mansión Grandchester. Cuando llegan Eleanor los saluda muy amorosamente pues está feliz de verlos bien y juntos

EB - Candy cielo, hoy ¡estás radiante! me alegra ver que estás mejor ahora que mi hijo ya no está de ogro

Te - ¡mamááá!

EB/Ca - hahahahahaha

EB - hijo ¡¿qué quieres que te diga?! si es verdad, tu humor era de los más negros, imposible de tratarte

Ca - eso es cierto Terry, cuando te enojas no hay quién contra ti

Te - se le olvida señorita pecas, que usted cuando se lo propone tampoco es que sea muy fácil de llevar

EB - hahaha no le hagas caso cariño, mi hijo es incapaz de aceptar que tiene muy mal genio y lleva mucho peor que alguien lo enfrente con otro genio similar

Ca - hahahahaha

Te - ¡está bien! digamos por hoy que ¡mi amor es un cielo!

Ca - ¡soy un ángel Terry! por favor ¡no lo olvides!

Te - ¡sí claro! como tú digas

EB - por cierto Candy, Richard está en el salón, ¿por qué no pasas a saludarlo y le dices que la comida está lista?

Ca - muy bien - la rubia le sonríe a su suegra y le da un beso a su novio

Te - muy bien, dime ¿qué pasa madre?

EB - ¿tan evidente soy?

Te - por así decirlo

EB - está bien, lo que tengo que decirte es importante, la función de Hamlet al final será abierta al público y...

TE - ¿cómo dices? eso no es lo que habíamos acordado

EB - sí, lo sé hijo, pero resulta que alguien le comentó a la Reina que sería una buena oportunidad para recaudar fondos para la causa y ordenó a Charles que preparará todo, por lo tanto no podrá estar al pendiente de Candy para crear su personaje

Te - ¡eso es absurdo! ella no querrá hacerlo si las cosas son así

EB - tranquilo hijo, yo también voy a participar y entre los dos ayudaremos a Candy para que haga perfecto su papel sin que se entere

Te - ¡me niego! no pienso ocultarlo, ella tiene que saberlo y...

EB - espera Terry, si haces así como dices, Candy dejará el papel y Natasha ocupará su lugar, logrando su cometido

Te - ¿así que es idea de esa mujer?... pero no puedo someter a Candy a esa presión, ella no es actriz

EB - hijo, se te olvida que durante un año ella estuvo fingiendo ante todos por una enfermedad, estoy segura que sabrá hacerlo - ven que la rubia se acerca a ellos junto con Richard

Te - tranquila madre, veré la mejor manera de decírselo y la ayudaremos a que haga su mejor representación, esa mujer no se saldrá con la suya... si ya decía yo que tiene mucha mala baba - madre e hijo intentan disimular su disgusto y pasan al comedor, entre bocado y bocado Eleanor le comenta a su nuera que es una pequeña degustación para elegir el menú del banquete, por lo tanto que necesita su ayuda para elegir los platos

Ca - ha estado todo muy delicioso la verdad Eleanor, no sabría decirle cuál me gusta más

EB - ¡oh por favor Candy! es tan sencillo, dime ¿qué te pareció el cordero?

Ca - ¡delicioso! y el solomillo a la pimienta buaah ¡exquisito!

Te - hahahahaha ¡madre! me parece que Candy en ese sentido no es la mejor de las ayudas, creo que si por ella fuera se lo comería todo aunque este chamuscado

Ca - ¡oyeee! hahahahahaha bueno en parte tiene un poco de razón, no tengo un paladar muy fino, pero disfruto cada bocado, lo siento Eleanor

EB - bueno, pues entonces dime ¿qué es lo que no te gusta?

Ca - ¿ah mí? - ante esta nueva interrogante Terry no pudo evitar levantar una ceja, le daba en la nariz que su madre oculta algo - hmmm pues... la verdad... lo siento, creo que soy capaz de comer cualquier cosa a excepción del ajo

RG/EB/Te - ¡¿el ajo!?

Ca - eh... este cómo lo explico hehehe... ¡sé que da un buen sabor a la comida! ¡lo admito! ¡lo reconozco! ¡y lo alabo! pero como me salga un trozo en mi plato... bluaahhh ya está que me amargó el paladar por un buen rato

Te - hahahahahaha ahora resulta que ¿¡también eres descendiente de Drácula pequeña pecosa!?

Ca - ¡oyeeee!

EB - ¡Terry, no te metas con ella! o ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que te pasa a ti con el pimiento verde?

Ca - ¿en serio no te gusta el pimiento verde? ¡con lo bueno que esta! más asadito yam yam yam hahahahaha - todos ríen, es evidente la dicha en los corazones de cada uno, aunque Richard no diga nada, le complace ver la cara de alegría y felicidad en el rostro de su mujer y su hijo gracias a la hermosa rubia

EB - bueno, ¡desisto en ese sentido! ahora nos traen los postres, ¡quiero que me ayudes a elegir la tarta!

Ca - ¡¿de verdad?!

Te - madre, ¿¡cómo se te ocurre!? a Candy le pierde lo dulce, ¡será lo mismo que con los platos!

Ca - ¡pues mira por donde! que eso sí lo tengo muy claro... me encanta el pastel relleno de fresas con crema pastelera, cubierto de nata y chocolate y sobre todo el bizcocho debe ser esponjoso y húmedo... hmmm se me hace agua la boca de solo imaginarlo

RG/EB/Te - hahahahahaha

Te - ¡si ya lo digo yo! ¡te pierde el dulce!

Ca - ¡ahs! será por lo que te falta a ti hahahaha - ante la cara de incredulidad del castaño no puedo evitar reír, se ve tan lindo cuando lo desconcierta con sus comentarios. Paladean varias tartas; de chocolate, fresas con pistacho, mousse de limón y de manzana con crema - hmmm Eleanor ¡el de pistacho está delicioso!

EB - ¿entonces te parece bien ese Candy? ¿te parece más delicioso que el de fresas con crema que dijiste que te gusta?

Ca - el de pistacho está riquísimo Eleanor, pero mi favorito sigue siendo el de fresas - sonríe y le guiña un ojo, su suegra muy complacida toma nota mental

Te - por cierto Candy, si no me equivoco tu familia estarán aquí el primero de Marzo, ¿no es así?

Ca - si... ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿es que no podrás acompañarme al puerto ese día?

Te - claro que sí pequeña, preguntaba sólo por saber ¡¿si ya les dijiste que participas en la obra de Hamlet?!

Ca - la verdad es que no les he mencionado nada aún

Te - que te parece si les damos la sorpresa y ¿los invitamos al evento?

Ca - ¿¡de verdad!? hmmm ¿¡no habría problema en hacer eso!? - madre e hijo intercambiaron miradas, Eleanor entendía por dónde quería ir Terry

EB - ¡te puedo asegurar que no querida! y es más creo que les encantará

Ca - hmmm pues en ese caso... ¡me agrada la idea!

Te - ¡perfecto! - todos dan un par de palmadas y el castaño deposita un beso en la mano de la rubia, ese simple gesto fue como poner fuego sobre su piel al sentir sus labios rozarla - gracias pequeña, intensificaremos los ensayos, la modulación de tu voz, tus posturas para que te luzcas, ¡estoy seguro que los dejarás con la quijada en el suelo!

EB - yo te ayudaré Candy, te diré varios trucos que me sirvieron a la hora de actuar - la rubia sonreía feliz, movía su cabeza con un asentimiento ante cada palabra que le decían, y miraba de un lado a otro según exigían su atención, se siente tan feliz de saberse aceptada por sus suegros y pletórica por ser amada.

.

.

Esa tarde en el teatro continuaron con los preparativos, el repasar de los diálogos y las tomas de medida para los trajes... pero aún con todo ese jaleo y barullo alrededor de la pareja éstos parecían inmutables, sus miradas eran ardientes, sus leves roces intensos, todo ello morboso, cualquier mínimo gesto o palabra era alusivo a su entrega de amor y las enormes ganas que tiene de volver a repetirlo; Eleanor sonríe feliz al verlos, después de la discusión intensa que han tenido y el tiempo separados, comprende que les sea imposible separar la mirada de uno sobre el otro. Con todo el pesar del mundo Candy regresó sola a su habitación, se sentía cansada... no, lo siguiente, pero su corazón le late tan intensamente que le hace suspirar y aferrarse a las sábanas que aún desprenden el olor a madera y cítricos de él... lo ama tanto

Te - hola, buenas noches padre

RG - Terry, hijo ¿qué tal les fue hoy?

Te - muy bien la verdad... pero quería hablar contigo hoy antes de volver a salir

RG - ¿tienes que salir? pero ya es muy tarde Terry

Te - sí, lo sé pero... debo ir a la oficina, revisar los documentos y ver que todo vaya bien

RG - entiendo... ¿y de qué querías hablarme?

Te - hmmm - los nervios le invadieron, empezó a dar vueltas por la biblioteca, todo el discursito que tenía preparado mentalmente para cuando llegara este momento se había esfumado - hmmm verás, quiero decirte que he decidido que me casaré

RG - eso está bien, pero ¿tiene algo que ver con lo del testamento? ¿no te parece que ya es tarde?

Te - ¡sí y no! no lo hago por eso, sino porque la quiero y tengo que casarme con ella

RG - ¿¡qué quieres decir con eso de que "Tengo Que Casarme Con Ella"!?

Te - papá, necesito tu ayuda - prosiguió obviando la pregunta - el problema es que me quiero casar con Candy, pero ella ante la sociedad está muerta... - Richard observaba el semblante de su hijo; Terry desesperado por el repentino escrutinio le entra la desesperación - papá ¿no me vas a ayudar?

RG - admito que sueles buscarme cuando tienes problemas... antes solías hacerlo pero tu comportamiento a veces resultaba un poco difícil de sobrellevar

Te - ¿me estás reprochando por cómo me comporté hace cosa de cinco años o más?

RG - Terry, escúchame primero... - el joven se impacienta y muy molesto prefiere ver por la ventana y darle la espalda, que observar su semblante serio, todo lo que le tenga que decir es con justa razón - ... lo que quiero decir es que no supe estar a tu lado, y cuando acudiste a mí para que te ayudará con un problema que casualmente es con la misma chica con la que te quieres casar, ¡no lo hice! fui muy orgulloso y te dí la espalda, la verdad es que no sabía cómo corregir tu comportamiento y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento... - al escuchar esa confesión Terry, atónito, se gira para ver el rostro de su padre - ... perdóname por no haber intervenido en ese día, por haber sido tan orgulloso...

Te - papáaa...

RG - ¡no te imaginas cuánto he deseado que llegase este momento!

Te - ¿eso quiere decir que me ayudarás?

RG - por supuesto, siempre te ayudaré y te cuidaré ¡como tu padre que soy!

Te - ¡gracias! - jubiloso por las palabras que le ha confesado su progenitor lo abraza... ambos se dan un par de palmadas en la espalda en señal de apoyo - muchas gracias de verdad papá

RG - ¡no es nada! ya te dije, estaba esperando este momento... ¡anda que si no eres un poco lento! se puede saber ¿qué te tenía tan indeciso?

Te - hahahaha... bueno en un principio admito que me costó un mundo en aceptar que Candy había muerto y que me gustaba otra mujer, incluso llegué a pensar que podría pedirle matrimonio a Blanche, pero como si hubiese sido visto por un tuerto, resulta que Candy no está muerta y que ¡Blanche es Candy!

RG - en eso déjame decirte que tienes mucha suerte y que me alegro muchísimo por ti

Te - gracias, pero como sabes ella no conoció a sus verdaderos padres y siempre quiso tener unos, al verla junto a los Reginar pude comprobar que en verdad ellos la adoran y miman muchísimo, como si fuese su propia hija... y ella es tan feliz al lado de ellos... lo siento, pero no era capaz de arrancarla del hogar que la había recibido sin importarle que no tenía nombre, por esa simple razón no me había atrevido a pedirle matrimonio, por sobre todo quiero que sea feliz

RG - entiendo

Te - y así todo se ha ido dilatando, incluso no sé si Albert ha podido arreglar algo o no, acerca de su identidad, por eso quiero pedirte tu ayuda, para ambos puedan utilizar vuestras influencias y conseguir que ella vuelva a ser Candy

RG - gracias por tu sinceridad, créeme que pensé que los dos meses que estuve con ustedes en américa me dirías algo... también teniendo en cuenta que tarde o temprano debía que volver a Londres, decidí entrevistarme con él. Cosa que aproveché el día que viajamos a Chicago con tu madre, por motivo del nacimiento del hijo de Albert

Te - ¿cómo dices?

RG - sí... bueno sé que lo normal fuera que tú estuvieses con nosotros en ese momento... pero al no saber nada sobre tus planes a futuro, le dije al señor Andrew que ambos tenéis mi aprobación por si decidían casarse... ehhh Roger y su asistente han estado en contacto desde entonces y los contratos pertinentes han sido redactados, y están listos para que ustedes los firmen

Te - ehh... me parece bien, pero olvidas el hecho que ¡yo quiero casarme con Candy! no con Blanche

RG - hahahaha como te repito, llevo mucho tiempo esperando que me dijeras esto y qué has tardado muchoooo, lo entiendes ¡muchooooo! hijo ya todo eso está solucionado

Te - ¿cómo dices?

RG - pero ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta que ella ha sido presentada como Candice White Andrew y no como Blanche Reginar? - el joven pestañea un par de veces para decodificar lo que significan esas palabras, la verdad es que no se había detenido a pensar ni siquiera un momento el hecho de cómo todos la llamaban; su padre en ese momento se levanta y se sirve una copa de oporto - ehhh... una vez que Estados Unidos entró en guerra, las gestiones fueron un poco complicadas a decir verdad, pero teniendo en cuenta el favor que le había hecho Reino Unido poniendo en sobre aviso acerca de... bueno cosas, que no hace falta que te diga - su hijo hace un asentimiento de cabeza, en verdad le importa muy poco los temas de la guerra - en fin que firmaron los documentos con los ojos cerrados

Te - entonces... ¿vuelve a ser Candice en vez de ser Blanche?

RG - así es, y no te preocupes que no se presentará cargo alguno por usurpación de identidad, el Primer Ministro Poncairè aseguró que no lo haría... ¡hijo, no pongas esa cara! ya te dije que ¡todos! y cuando digo todos ¡es todooos! están ansioso por escuchar tu compromiso con Candy... tu madre me tiene loco con los preparativos de la boda

Te - pero padre, ¿¡olvidas acaso ahora el tema del rey!? ha dicho que no le parece bien mi relación con ella, incluso a pedido todo esto de la obra y me tiene trabajando de Comandante

RG - ahhhs ¡lo siento hijo! esa es una trastada de parte tu primo el rey

Te - ¿cómo dices?

RG - Terry, él está muy interesado en verte feliz y sabe que esa mujer es tu felicidad y si hizo todo eso, fue para hacerte reaccionar... ¡vamos! ¡vamos no te enojes!

Te - ¿¡que no me enoje!? pero se puede saber ¿¡qué se les pasa por la cabeza a ustedes!? ¡¿cómo se les ocurre hacer todo eso?!

RG - te lo repito, era para hacerte reaccionar y aunque ahora lo sepas no quiere decir que vas a dejar tirado todo, por muy primo que sea, es el rey, y si él dice que no te puedes casar con ella, ¡no te puedes casar! ¡adiós boda! ¡adiós teatro! ¡adiós todo!

Te - ¡lo que me faltaba! - hecho una fiera, Terry sale de la estancia no sin antes dar un portazo para descargar su furia... estaba que no cabía en sí mismo del enojo, y si fuera de día no lo calienta ni el sol... sube a su cuarto a pensar, necesita pensar... enciende un cigarro para poder pensar

_**.**_


	29. Capítulo 28

_**Parte 28**_

Están en el teatro ensayando, Candy escucha atentamente... o al menos eso intenta hacer, pues la verdad que la tiene un poco desconcertada el comportamiento de Terry en estos tres últimos días... vamos, desde que lo hiciera por primera vez con él y es algo que le empieza a preocupar.

Eleanor habla... habla... y habla, si no es algún consejo necesario sobre cierta pose o cómo moverse, le pide ayuda para ultimar detalles de la boda... pobrecita, se ve tan agobiada por lo que le es difícil no echarle una mano en cuanto a elección de colores, manteles, vajilla... menuda pesadilla

Ca - Eleanor, lo siento pero creo que no podría decidir sobre las flores para la iglesia... creo que lo mejor opción es que sean sus favoritas

EB - ¡ay! te entiendo Candy, pero es que son todas tan hermosas que no puedo ponerme de acuerdo

Ca - entonces por qué no le dice al florista que prepare unos hermosos adornos con todas las que le gusten o haciendo combinaciones con los colores que quiere o seleccionando las que sean del mismo color... no sé si me explico

EB - lo siento Candy, creo que te estoy aburriendo con todo este tema de la boda

Ca - hehehe... no tiene porque disculparse Eleanor, con gusto quisiera ser de más ayuda, pero si no le importa, lo que en verdad deseo en este momento es poder ir junto a Terry, quisiera hablar con él - ambas vuelven sus ojos hasta donde el castaño quien está sentado entre las butacas fingiendo leer el guión

EB - está bien querida, ve con él

Ca - se lo agradezco, si gusta podemos seguir con esto después - le devuelve las hojas a Eleanor y se dirige hasta donde su amado, no puede seguir fingiendo que todo está bien... - holaaa...

Te - hola, ¿sucede algo?

Ca - hnmm hnmm - niega con la cabeza y un poco dolida por su formas tan fría - ¡nada en especial!... tu madre está un poco estresada con los preparativos de la boda, no sé cómo quiere participar en la obra con todo lo que tiene encima... pero bueno, la verdad vine hasta ti porque quiero saber ¡¿qué te pasa?!

Te - ¡no me pasa nada! - sigue con su pose de indiferencia como si nada le afectase en lo más mínimo

Ca - ¡oh, por favor! no me lo niegues... llevas dos días sin ir a casa, sólo hablamos cuando el guión nos lo indica... ya... ya no... no estás conmigo - sostienen un duelo de miradas, ella quiere descubrir lo que le está pasando por la mente mientras que él intenta disimular su enojo - está bien, o sea que ¿¡así van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante!? - el castaño levanta una ceja ante el comentario pero no le responde - muy bien señor Grandchester, entiendo que entre usted y yo no hay nada que decir... por lo tanto le dejo tranquilo para que pueda seguir preparando su personaje, en fin no hay razón para que yo esté en este lugar.

La rubia camina entre los asientos para regresar sobre sus pasos y seguir por el pasillo en dirección a la salida, se siente ofendida por su comportamiento y su odiosa costumbre de aislarse... aprieta sus puños para drenar un poco la furia interna. Al abrir la puerta que da a la calle siente como el aire frío le refresca el rostro y juega con sus cabellos... siente unos pasos que le siguen, reconoce de quién son y sin mirar atrás apremia más los suyos para no ser alcanzada

Te - ¡Candy!... ¡¿Candy quieres esperar un momento?! - la toma del brazo obligándola a detener su andar, la mirada que la rubia le dedica es de completa incomodidad

Ca - sería tan amable caballero de soltar mi mano, por favor...

Te - ¡oyee! ¿por qué eres tan fría? - la risa que se dejó escuchar fue totalmente fingida y con un toque de maldad

Ca - hahaha ¡¿ahora soy yo la fría?!...

Te - se puede saber ¡¿por qué estás tan molesta?!

Ca - no tengo nada que decir, así que si me disculpa ¡me marcho!.. - de un solo gesto se libera del agarre

Te - ¿a dónde te crees que vas Candy?

Ca - ¡qué te importa!

Te - ¡mucho! que no ves que hace frío y no llevas tu abrigo...

Ca - no me hace falta - sigue caminando sin siquiera esperar o aceptar lo que le da, con su furia interna tiene suficiente calor para aguantar cualquier frío

Te - Candy, ¡no seas terca! si sigues así ¡vas a enfermar!...

Ca - ¡no veo por qué ahora te importa eso, cuando antes que me acerque a ti no me hiciste caso!...

Te - ¡Candy!... ¡lo siento!... ¡perdona!... ¡pequeña!... ¿¡TARZÁN PECOSO QUIERES PARAR un momento?!... ¡por favor! - ella detuvo su andar cuando le alzó la voz en plena calle aunque después la haya moderado, las personas que pasaba cerca de ellos lo habían escuchado y se les quedaba viendo... la rubia echando humo por las orejas se gira, apretando más sus puños y con una mirada dura, fría y dura...

Ca - ¿cómo se te ocurre llamarme así mocoso engreído? ¿¡acaso te crees que puedes hacer conmigo como te da la gana!? ¡pues lo llevas claro!.. ¡tus cambios de humor me tienen desquiciada! y no quiero sa...

Te - ¡TE QUIERO!

Ca - ahhhg... porque me digas eso no cambiar mi eno...

Te - ¡TE AMO! - no, con esas palabras su disgusto no cambiaba pero si disminuye, que el castaño haga esas muestras de afecto en público le llena el corazón

Ca - ¡aahhhss!

Te - ¡TE ADORO!

Ca - ¡ay sí, cómo no! ¡pues no lo parece!

Te - por supuesto que sí, ¡haces que mi alma reviva con tu luz!

Ca - ¡calla!

Te - venga pequeña, regálame tu risa - se acerca hasta ella y le acaricia el rostro con sus nudillos - llévame a tu mundo de fantasía donde pueda soñar, pues con solo una caricia me pierdo en tu mirar

Ca - ¡basta! con eso no me vas a alegrar

Te - pues entonces lléname de paz y armonía, y te entregaré mi vida... - le cubre con su abrigo rojo y la abraza... la abraza con ternura y posesión, ella hunde su rostro en su pecho sintiendo el ritmo veloz de su corazón

Ca - se puede saber ¿¡qué es lo que te pasa Terry!? sé que es algo y aún no me lo has dicho - levanta su rostro para poder verle a los ojos - ¡¿dime qué pasa?!.. y no me digas que nada ¡porque entonces me voy!

Te - está bien, te lo diré pero antes busquemos un lugar donde refugiarnos... no quiero que enfermes por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría - buscan en su alrededor un lugar adecuado... finalmente divisan en la esquina un pequeño salón de té, caminan juntos hasta ahí y toman la mesa más apartada; una vez que el camarero dejó la bebida caliente que pidieron y se encontraban a solas, decidió hablar... debía hacerlo pues no podía mantener más tiempo todo eso guardado... - perdóname Candy si a veces no sé cómo expresar todo lo que me pasa

Ca - dime una cosa, en sí lo que te molesta de todo es ¿que te obliguen a trabajar en la guardia o por hacer la obra?

Te - ¿¡ehh!? ¿¡acaso no lo has entendido!? todo eso es porque han querido que manipularme desde un principio como si yo fuese una pieza de ajedrez

Ca - hmmm bueno, ¡no los puedo culpar por eso! es que Terry... debes aceptar que a veces eres demasiado indeciso... ellos han cometido el mismo error que yo hace un par de años, decidí en vez de ti alejándome de tu lado porque no sabía lo que pasaba por tu mente - el castaño levanta una ceja escéptico por como lo ha catalogado - no es que queramos hacer con tu vida como mejor nos plazca, sino que lo hacemos pensando que puede ser lo que tú quieres, y si no estás de acuerdo o es otra cosa lo que deseas solo tienes que decirlo, pero con aislarte o callar solo lo empeoras

El silencio se hace entre los dos por unos minutos mientras analizan las palabras que se han confesado... puede que haya un poco de miedo o malestar por lo que ha de venir, pero es mejor cuando los dos están juntos.

Te - tienes razón, si lo hubiese hablado contigo desde un principio y no habérmelo reservado solo por el hecho de no querer alejarte de tu familia, muchas cosas hubiesen cambiado

Ca - hmmm ¿y has pensado qué harías si aún no tuvieses los 22 años? ¿¡te casarías!? ¿¡aceptarías el ducado!? ¿¡o dejarías todo!? - el silencio se hace nuevamente

Te - quiero casarme, pero no porque me lo dice un papel más bien porque ¡así lo deseo yo! ¡cuando quiera! ¡como quiera! ¡y con quien quiera!

Ca - es aceptable

Te - con respecto al ducado, la verdad es que nunca lo he deseado... era tanta la ambición de esa mujer de mi padre porque sus hijos fueran los únicos herederos que al final le cogí desprecio, pensaba que si mi padre me cedía el título y ella seguía con vida sería un completo calvario para mí, por eso no dude a la hora de abandonar el colegio

Ca - ¿temes que no sabrás qué hacer con él?

Te - hahahaha ¡al contrario! pues desde pequeño mi abuelo y mi padre se empeñaron en instruirme perfectamente... pero - ella lo interrumpe leyendo su pensamiento

Ca - hay algo que te gusta más, ¿¡verdad!?

Te - sí... en un principio lo hice sólo por curiosidad, pero después descubrí una pasión por el teatro como nunca

Ca - ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo su majestad?

Te - hmmm sí, que quería ver que protagonizará una obra

Ca - sí, quiere ver una muestra de tu deseo de permanecer al lado de lo que quieres... a mí ya me tienes, pero debo admitir que sientes igual pasión por el teatro y estoy segura que el rey también piensa de esa forma... ¡¿por qué no le demuestras tu mejor trabajo, tu verdadera vocación tal y como lo has hecho conmigo?!

Te - ¿eehhh?

Ca - ¡por supuesto! si él lo ve, no tendrá razón alguna para negarte el deseo de continuar haciendo aquello que en verdad amas - Terry no dice nada, ella toma entre sus manos la de él que está sobre la mesa - confío en ti y sé que podrás hacerlo... creo que eres capaz de entender los sentimientos de Hamlet por haber perdido a su padre, su sed de venganza y frustración de no poder realizarlo al instante... Terry, conoces de primera mano la pérdida de un ser amado, podrás encarnarlo perfectamente y realizar una interpretación majestuosa

Te - ¿¡te he dicho ya que te amo!?

Ca - hehe muy poco a decir verdad

Te - te amo porque me conoces y me entiendes, creo que incluso mucho mejor que yo

Ca - hahahaha estoy contigo ya seas noble o actor, pero siempre debes de hablar conmigo aunque no sepas qué hacer... yo soy feliz si tú lo eres

Te - y yo soy feliz si te tengo conmigo

Ca - pues entonces deja de hacer cosas que me alejen de ti

Te - te lo prometo - se lleva la fina mano a sus labios y depositó un beso como sellando el trato entre ellos

Ca - ahora volvamos al teatro que de seguro estará como locos buscándonos

Te - ehh... con respecto a eso...

Ca - ¿qué sucede Terry? ¿hay algo más?

Te - sí... me temo que... verás, resulta que al final quieren hacer la presentación a puertas abiertas para que muchos más a parte de sus majestades la puedan ver, quieren aprovechar el acto para poder recaudar fondos

Ca - ehhh... ¿y te preocupas por mí?

Te - desde luego, no quiero aumentar la presión y estrés sobre ti

Ca - hmmm dime una cosa, ¿estarás a mi lado?

Te - siempre, no lo dudes mi pequeña pecosa

Ca - pues entonces ¡no se diga más! si tú estás a mi lado ¡no le temo a nada!

Te - te admiro, eres muy valiente

Ca - ¡no digas eso! simplemente no temo porque no estoy sola... por favor nunca te alejes de mi

Te - nunca cariño, siempre estaré contigo ¡pues soy tuyo!

Ca - ¡ay, qué lindo! pues como esclavo mío te ordeno que regresemos al teatro

Te - hahahaha espero que tus órdenes ¡nunca sean severas!

Ca - hmmm no sé... tal vez más de una lo sea, te mereces un castigo por haberte portado mal estos días

Te - hahahaha ¡qué peligro tienes! - con ánimos renovados ambos vuelven a los ensayos, trabajan arduamente codo a codo.

.

.

.

El primero de Marzo había llegado y con él toda la familia se volvía a reunir, Candy estaba feliz de volver a verlos, los abrazaba y besaba sonriente por estar con ellos; Estaban todos los Andrew, Reginar y amigos: Elroy, Albert, Fleur, Wyatt, Archie, Annie, Tabatha, Neil, Alice, Amalia, Elisa, Hugo, Candela, Natham, Hellem, Loan, Nadia, Mauricio, Charlotte, Ariana y Anthony... y esto que en un principio pensó que la Villa era demasiado grande, ahora parece que se ha quedado pequeña.

.

.

Mientras todos acomodan sus cosas en las respectivas recamaras y toman un descanso antes de cenar juntos, Candy recibe la visita de su hermana en su alcoba:

Ca - pensé que estarías descansando Anny, ¿estás bien?

An - sí, no te preocupes ya que descanse suficiente en el barco... dime ¿cómo están las cosas con Grandchester? por lo visto hicieron las paces

Ca - hahahaha si, bueno de momento estamos bien

An - ¿cómo de momento? ¿acaso ha hecho algo malo?

Ca - eh... eh... - un poco nerviosa y el rubor subiendo por su rostro Candy siente que puede ver en ella como a través de un cristal

An - ¡aahh! ¿qué has hecho pillina?

Ca - hahahaha ¡nada! hahahahaha ¡pero verás! ¡no ha sido fácil la verdad!

An - ¿¡ah sí!? ¡ahora mismo me lo cuentas! - por la felicidad que le embarga, siente la enorme necesidad de confesarse con alguien, y quien mejor que su amiga de la infancia. Le comenta los encontronazos en el barco y el castillo, Annie casi se parte en dos de la risa al escuchar cómo los soldados quisieron llevarla a la fuerza... - hahahaha ¡nunca me hubiese imaginado que Terry fuera capaz de hacer eso!

Ca - ¡Anny por favor! deja de reírte ¡que me muero de la vergüenza!

An - ¿y por qué?

Ca - hnmm hnmm - niega con la cabeza - espero que nadie más viera ese incidente, fue realmente muy bochornoso

An - hahahahahahahahahaha - entre risas continuaron con sus confidencias. Los días pasaron y la fecha para el estreno estaba a las puertas, había cierta expectativa entre la familia por ver nuevamente actuar a Terry junto a un nuevo equipo, que Candy participa como Ofelia es secreto y total sorpresa.

.

.

Una tarde, antes de salir hacía el teatro la rubia se encuentra a su padre y Albert en la biblioteca jugando al ajedrez a solas, oportunidad que aprovechó para hablar con ellos.

Ca - hola, ¿¡puedo pasar!?

Al - Candy... por supuesto, pasa pequeña

Ca - ¿están muy ocupados?

NR - no cielo, ¿qué sucede? ¿quieres decirnos algo?

Ca - pues la verdad es que sí, ¿podrían regalarme un minuto de su tiempo?

NR - y hasta dos si hace falta, ¿qué sucede hija?

Ca - papá... Albert... - mira a los dos por una fracción de segundo mientra se frota sus manos por los nervios - eh... este, ¿serían tan amable de explicarme algo?

Al - ¡tú dirás!

Ca - Albert, ¿por qué George me ha estado presentando con Lady Tubillardine?

Al - hahahahahaha es "Tullibardine" pequeña

Ca - ¡ahs! ¡como sea Albert! pero dime, llevo mucho tiempo esperando este momento y George me dijo que tú serías quien podría aclararme las cosas - los caballeros se observan entre ellos por unos momentos mientras se acomodan sobre sus sillas, el rubio entrelaza sus manos sobre su regazo

Al - pensé que eso ya lo sabrías Candy, se supone que la tía te ha enseñado toda la genealogía de la familia Andrew

Ca - eh... eh... si, pero no recuerdo haber visto ese título por ningún lado - las imágenes regresan a los primeros días como miembro de los Andrew y como la abuela se había empeñado en que memorizara un libro grueso, muy grueso donde aparecen todos los miembros... pero ella solo buscó la página donde aparecía su querido Anthony - hmmm bueno, la verdad no terminé de leerlo

Al - que pena que no lo tengamos a mano para que ahora recibieses esa lección

Ca - Albeerrt

Al - está bien, te daré la versión resumida; nuestra familia proviene de Escocia como bien sabes, mi abuelo fue el Marqués hasta que falleció dos años después de la muerte de mi padre, quien se supone debería de haber heredado y todo eso... como yo aún era muy pequeño no podía hacerme responsable de nada por lo que llegó a ser considerado un título durmiente, mientras estuve en áfrica George estaba haciendo todas las gestiones para poder reclamarlo junto con mi presentación en sociedad, pero debido a mi ausencia y que estuve casi un año sin memoria por el accidente y temiendo lo peor, tú como mi hija y heredera de todo vio conveniente que fueras la persona asignada para proseguir el linaje de Tullibardine de los Andrew

Ca - entonces... eso quiere decir...

Al - así es pequeña, tu eres la legítima "Marquesa de Tullibardine de Escocia"

Ca - pero... pero...

NR - ¿qué es lo que no entiendes hija?

Ca - papá... se supone que... Albert, cómo va lo de...

Al - ¿te refieres a la legalización de tu identidad?

Ca - si

Al - pues verás pequeña, junto al duque de Grandchester hemos podido solucionarlo todo, así que puedes recuperar tu identidad cuando quieras

Ca - eso... eso quiere decir que

Al - en efecto, ¡Candice White Andrew vuelve a estar viva! y dando guerra como siempre

Ca - ¡Albeeeerrt!

Al - hahaha... sabes, pensé que Terry ya te lo había dicho

Ca - ehh... no, no me ha dicho nada... ¿él ya lo sabe?

Al - puede ser, desconozco si sabe la buena nueva o no, pues gracias a su padre hemos podido realizar las gestiones muy discretamente

Ca - pues no, no me ha dicho nada, creo que no tiene idea de nada

NR - tal vez esperan que hiciéramos los honores por tan buena noticia hija

Al - hmmm tiene razón Natham, quizás sería bueno invitarlos mañana a cenar para celebrarlo

Ca - ¿¡mañana!? mañana no creo que les venga bien... es... es la noche antes del estreno y ellos estarán preocupados por la obra

Al - tienes razón pequeña, pues lo haremos al acabar la función, para tener doble celebración

Ca - ujumm ¡me parece buena idea! ¡hoy mismo se los diré!

NR - ¿vas nuevamente a la mansión Grandchester hija?

Ca - eh... si, Eleanor está un poco agobiada con los preparativos para la boda e intento ayudarla en todo lo que puedo

NR - jumm me parece bien hija, ayúdala en todo

Ca - muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos a la noche - le da un beso a cada uno antes de salir de la estancia muy sonriente

Al - ¡cómo ha crecido nuestra pequeña... se le ve tan feliz!

NR - cuánta razón tiene Albert, espero que con la sorpresa que le tienen preparada nuestras mujeres no vaya a salir corriendo

Al - hahahahaha ¡espero que no!

.

.

.

Finalmente el día del estreno había llegado, era Domingo 10 de Marzo y había amanecido nublado, toda la familia estaba preparándose con sus ropas de galas para la ocasión mientras que Candy desde el mediodía que había salido, luego llegó un siervo de la casa Grandchester anunciándoles que la joven llegaría al lugar junto a los Duques.

.

El edificio del teatro es realmente precioso por fuera y maravilloso por dentro, con sus paredes forradas y grandes arañas colgando del techo. Los palcos se iban ocupando a medida se presentaban las personas, aunque todo estaba listo, no se daba inicio.

.

Los Andrew y Reginar estaban a la espera de que llegase la rubia pero no había señales de ella, de pronto un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la estancia, sus majestades el Rey Emperador Jorge V y su esposa la Reina Victoria Mary Augusta Louise Olga Pauline Claudine Agnes Von Tek hacía acto de presencia y tomaban sus respectivo asientos en su palco privado... segundos después las luces empiezan a apagarse y el escenario se ilumina... el telón se corre...

.

En las tablas se ve aparecer ante la corte de los Reyes de Dinamarca al joven príncipe Hamlet que se presenta para dar sus respetos por los esponsales a su madre y su tío... no hace más de una semana que el Rey Hamlet ha sido enterrado cuando su esposa se está casando nuevamente... la tristeza y desesperación invaden el corazón del joven príncipe hasta que es visitado por sus amigos Horacio, Bernardo y Marcelo.

.

Estos han visto el espíritu del difunto Rey, temerosos le cuentan los hechos y deciden ir los cuatro hasta la muralla del palacio para que el hijo se encuentre con su padre. Pasada la media noche se ve a un espíritu con su armadura y barba blanquecina, el príncipe al reconocerlo no duda en ir a su encuentro, tal es la sorpresa en un principio, pero luego el joven se repone y escucha las palabras del difunto que le confiesa cómo fueron sus últimos momentos de vida y las manos de quién fueron que le arrebataron la vida.

.

Mientras tanto se ve aparecer al nuevo rey junto a su consejero Polonio y su hijo Laertes, quien solicita permiso de su majestad para volver a Francia para retomar sus trabajos, éste le agradece por haber ido explícitamente a presentar su lealtad como nuevo Rey y le autoriza a partir, con el beneplácito de su majestad y su padre, Laertes se acerca hasta donde una joven dama aparece en una esquina del escenario junto a unos baúles; los Andrew y los Reginar sueltan un _"¡Ah!" _de sorpresa y sus ojos quieren salirse de su lugar al ver a Candy vestida de OFELIA

Laertes - ya tengo todo mi equipaje listo, adiós hermana, y cuando los vientos sean favorables y seguro el paso del mar, no te descuides en darme buenas nuevas de ti

Ofelia - ¿puedes dudarlo?

Laertes - pienso que no, en cuanto Hamlet no debes entristecerte, toma lo suyo como una ¡fantasía! como una flor graciosa pero no duradera, nada más

Ofelia - ¿¡nada más!?

Laertes - un príncipe, no tiene voluntad propia y no le es permitido como a los humildes pretender por sí mismos y de su elección depende el bienestar del reino, así pues si te dice que te ama será prudente en ti ¡no darle crédito! se precavida, la mejor seguridad consiste en el temor ya no eres una niña y la juventud aunque nadie la hostigue se hace daño a sí misma

Ofelia - me salva guardaré con esas palabras hermano, pero no seas tú como esos que predican temas ásperos y espinosos el camino al cielo, mientras como impíos se abandonado disolutos pisando la senda florida de los placeres

Apolonia - ¿pero todavía por aquí Laertes?

Laertes - ya marchaba padre (besa la mano de Polonio y luego va con su hermana para abrazarla) y recuerda lo que te he dicho Ofelia

Ofelia - en mi memoria lo guardaré y tú mismo tendrás la llave (sale Laertes)

Polonio - ¿qué es lo que te ha dicho Laertes, Ofelia?

Ofelia - cosas... cosas referentes el príncipe Hamlet

Polonio - ¿y qué hay entre vosotros? la verdad hija

Ofelia - desde hace algún tiempo me ha hecho protestas, me ha declarado con mucha ternura su amor

Polonio - ¡¿protestas?!... eres una muchacha sin terminar y ¿crees en esas "Palabras de Amor con ternura" como tú le llamas?

Ofelia - no sé lo que creer señor

Polonio - ¡pues yo te lo diré! De esas protestas eres tú quien debe protestar o te haces a ti ¡protestas de mayor interés!... que si no seré yo quien te protesté, y vas a oírme

Ofelia - me ha requerido siempre señor, pero siempre con un aire tan afectuoso y honesto

Polonio - ¡eso es aire! ¡aire!

Ofelia - garantizó sus palabras con el más sagrado juramento

Polonio - ¡demasiado sé yo cuantísimo se jura cuando se hierve la sangre! pero son relámpagos hija mía, que dan más luz que calor... de Hamlet no creas otra cosa nada más que es un joven y tiene la lengua más suelta que a ti te ha conseguido en una palabra, no quiero que derroches un solo instantes de ocio hablando con ese tipo, ¡¿lo has entendido bien Ofelia?!

Ofelia - ya lo he entendido padre y os obedeceré (sale de escena Ofelia y entra el rey y la reina quiénes hablan con Polonio sobre las dudas que tiene de la salud del joven Hamlet. el consejero al creerse que es su hija la razón por la cual ellos ven que ha crecido la locura en el hijo por no poder verse con la bella Ofelia)

Rey - ¡siempre sois portadores de buenas nuevas Polonio!

Polonio - así parece y os puedo asegurar venerado señor que mis acciones y mi corazón no tienen otro objeto que el servicio de Dios y el de mi rey, si este talento mío no ha perdido enteramente el seguro olfato con que supo siempre rastrear asuntos políticos pienso haber descubierto la verdadera causa de la locura del príncipe

Rey - ¡oh, habla que estoy impaciente por saber!

Reina - ¡ahh! dudo que tenga otra pena mayor que la muerte de su padre y nuestro acelerado casamiento

Rey - ya sabré examinarlo querida

Polonio - convengamos pues que está loco y ahora falta descubrir la causa de este efecto o mejor dicho la causa de este defecto, porque este efecto defectuoso ¡nace de una causa! yo tengo una hija que en prueba de su respeto y sumisión me ha entregado esta carta (saca una carta y lee lo que hay en ella) ahora asumir los hechos y sacaré las consecuencias

_**"Al ídolo celestial de mi alma, a la sin par Ofelia..." estas letras destinadas a tu blanco y hermoso pecho las guarde; estas...**_

Reina - ¿¡y esta carta se la ha enviado Hamlet!? - le interrumpe la mujer sorprendida

Polonio - sí, por cierto. esperad un poco más, sigo leyendo

_**"Duda que sea de fuego las estrellas, duda si el sol el movimiento falta, duda por cierto. Admítelo dudoso; pero no dudes de mi amor las ansias... no sirvo para hacer versos, querida Ofelia: no sé expresar mis penas con arte, pero cree que te amo en extremo, con el mayor extremo posible. Adiós. Tuyo siempre mi adorada niña mientras esta máquina exista Hamlet" **_

mi hija siempre obediente me ha hecho ver esta carta y además me ha contado las solicitudes del príncipe como ocurrieron con todas las circunstancias del tiempo y del lugar y el modo

Rey - pero ella ¿cómo ha recibido su amor?

Polonio - ¿en qué opinión me tenéis?

Rey - en la de un hombre honrado y verás pero ¿qué le parece si pudiéramos hacer nuevas indagaciones?

Polonio - pues sabéis que el príncipe suele pasearse algunas veces por esta galería 4 horas enteras

Reina - es verdad así suele hacerlo

Polonio - pues cuando él venga yo haré que mi hija le salga al paso vos y yo nos ocultamos detrás de los tapices para observar lo que hace al verla, si él no la ama y no es ésta la causa de haber perdido el juicio, despedidme de vuestro lado, no debo ser más ministro del Estado y enviadme a una granja a guiar una carreta

Rey - sí, lo quiero averiguar

Se ocultan pues el rey, Polonio y la reina mientras en escena aparece el príncipe Hamlet leyendo y la hermosa Ofelia sale a su encuentro; los ojos de la rubia desprenden ternura y se muerde el labio inferior para contener las ganas de correr hasta él y abrazarlo

Hamlet - ¿ser o no ser? he aquí el problema. ¿cuál es más digna acción de ánimo, sufrir los tiros penetrantes de la fortuna injusta u oponer los brazos a este torrente de calamidades y darlas fin con atrevida resistencia? Morir es dormir. No más. Y con un sueño las afecciones acaban y los dolores sin número, patrimonio de nuestra débil naturaleza... las empresas de mayor importancia por ésta sola consideración, mudan camino, no se ejecutan y se reducen a designios vanos... ¡oh! ¿¡pero qué veo!? ¡la hermosa Ofelia! - dirige sus pasos hasta estar cerca de ella - graciosa niña... espero que mis defectos no sean olvidados en tus oraciones

Ofelia - ¿cómo os encontráis señor? ¡después de tantos días que no os veo!...

Hamlet - muy bien gracias

Ofelia - conservo en mi poder algunos recuerdos vuestros que deseo devolveros desde hace mucho tiempo y os pido que los toméis

Hamlet - no yo nunca te di nada

Ofelia - ya sabéis señor que os digo verdad y con ellas me disteis palabra de tan suave aliento compuestas que aumentaron con extremos su valor. Pero ya disipado el perfume de su afecto, recibirlos, que un alma generosa considera viles los más opulentos dones si llega a entibiarse los sentimientos de quien los dio

Hamlet - ¡oh, oh! ¿¡eres honesta!?

Ofelia - ¡señor!...

Hamlet - ¿¡eres hermosa!?

Ofelia - ¿qué queréis decir?

Hamlet - que tú honestidad no debería de tener tratos con tu hermosura

Ofelia - ¿con qué podría tener comercio la hermosura mejor que con la honestidad?

Hamlet - tú lo has dicho, ¡comercio! porque la hermosura convertirá en alcahueta a la honestidad mucho antes que la honestidad adecente la hermosura... yo no te he amado Ofelia

Ofelia - así me lo hicisteis creer...

Hamlet - ¡no debisteis creer! la virtud no se puede incrustar en nuestros viejos troncos sin que queden de él malos resabios... no te amaba

Ofelia - ¡tanto mayor es entonces el engaño!

Hamlet - ¡vete a un convento!... ¿por qué habrías de ser madre de pecadores? yo soy discretamente bueno y con todo y tal soy reo, que más vale que mi madre ¡no me hubiese parido! todos los hombres somos unos bribones, ¡no te fíes de ninguno vete! ¡vete a un convento!

Ofelia - que el cielo se apiade de él - levanta su rostro dolida por las palabras que confiesa su amado mientras el príncipe empieza alejarse, pero al ver sus gestos y unas lágrimas rodar por su rostro se regresa, está tan cerca... a punto de besar sus labios

Hamlet - ¡por si te casas te daré en don esta maldición! "aunque seas tan casta como el hierro y tan limpia como la nieve no te librarás de la calumnia"... ¡vete a un convento! anda y si te empeñas en casarte hazlo con un idiota, porque los hombres precavidos saben muy bien qué monstruos hacéis de ellos, ¡vete! ¡vete a un convento! y listo adiós

Ofelia - ¡cielos! ¡restituidle la razón!

Hamlet - ¡se acabaron las bodas de los vivos! de los que están casados morirán todos menos uno ¡vete! ¡vete al convento Ofelia!

Ofelia - ¡qué noble inteligencia destrozada!... ¡la penetración del estudioso!... ¡el arma del guerrero!... ¡la flor y la esperanza hermoso de un país!... el espejo del ojo venturo en blanco, de todo el plan dirán que a perdido para siempre... ¡oh! desdichada de mí que guste la miel de sus labios

Una compungida rubia ve como hermosísimo príncipe de Dinamarca le lanza besos, no sabe si sonreír o seguir llorando... sale de escena quedando sólo el Rey y Polonio, conviniendo que no es suficiente para asegurar que es por amor que Hamlet ha perdido la razón, mientras tanto el castaño se encuentra con sus amigos Rosencrantz y Guildenstern, queriendo indagar por su parte qué es lo que le pasa, al no conseguir nada le comentan la llegada de los cómicos y muy animado va al encuentro de ellos para pedirles una presentación especial donde Eneas hace a Dido y habla de la muerte de Príamo, ruega Hamlet que se añada una escena que no hace falta hablar, simplemente demostrar cómo Dido mata a Príamo; con entusiasmo empiezan a montar el teatro ambulante mientras el príncipe hace una invitación especial a los reyes para que asistan, todos son llamados para que disfruten de la presentación, uno a uno van tomando asiento

Reina - ven aquí a mi lado, querido Hamlet

Hamlet - no señora, aquí hay un imán de más atracción para mí... ¿me permitiréis querida Ofelia que me ponga sobre vuestra falda?

Ofelia - ¡no, señor!

Hamlet - quiero decir, apoyar mi cabeza en vuestra falda

Ofelia - eh sí, señor

Hamlet - ¿pensáis que he querido cometer alguna indecencia?

Ofelia - no... no pienso nada señor

Hamlet - dulce cosa es... pensar a los pies de una dama

Ofelia - ¿qué decís señor?

Hamlet - nada

Ofelia - por lo visto estáis alegre

Hamlet - ¿quién, yo?

Ofelia - sí, señor

Hamlet - lo hago para divertiros, y bien mirado, ¿qué debe hacer un hombre sino vivir alegre? ved mi madre qué contenta está y mi padre murió ayer.

Ofelia - no señor, de eso hace ya dos meses

Hamlet - ¿tanto hace? pues entonces quiero vestirme de armiño y llévese el diablo el luto - un instrumento suena indicando que la presentación inicia, en un principio todos parecen disfrutar hasta que el rey se altera por presenciar el asesinato de Príamo, ordena cancelar todo y se marcha afectado a rezar por su perdón: Polonio entonces aprovecha y le sugiere a la reina que hable con su hijo para hacerle ver cuán lejos a ido con su demencia y que él se esconderá para escuchar todo; al presentarse Hamlet y escuchar el reproche de su madre su indignación crece, al ver la reina la extraordinaria agitación que manifiesta en su semblante y acciones, teme que quiera matarla, y grita despavorida pidiendo socorro. Polonio quiere salir de donde está oculto, Hamlet al advertir que los tapices se mueven sospecha que el rey está escondido detrás de ellos, saca su espada, da tres estocadas sobre el bulto que encuentra

Polonio - socorro... ohhh...

Hamlet - ¿qué es esto? un ratón... murió... un ducado a que ya está muerto

Polonio - ¡ay de mí!

Reina - Hamlet, ¿qué has hecho?

Hamlet - nada... ¡qué sé yo!... ¡pensé que era el rey!

Reina - ¡qué acción tan precipitada y sangrienta!

Hamlet - es verdad madre, acción sangrienta y casi tan horrible como la de matar a un rey y después casarse con su hermano

Reina - ¿matar a un rey?

Hamlet - Este es vuestro actual esposo que, como la espiga con tizón destruyó la salud de su hermano, no puedes llamar amor lo que sientes por él porque a vuestra edad madre, los hervores de la sangre están ya tibios y obedientes a la prudencia. ¿Qué espíritu infernal os pudo engañar y cegar así? Los ojos sin el tacto, el tacto sin la vista, los oídos, el olfato solo, una débil porción de cualquier sentido, hubiera bastado para impedir tal estupidez. No invoques al pudor para resistir su violencia y es el entendimiento el que prostituye la razón

Reina - ¡oh hijo! no digas más... tus razones me hacen dirigir la vista a mi conciencia y advierto allí las más negras y groseras manchas... que ¿acaso nunca podrán borrarse?

Hamlet - ¡no es así! pues permanecéis en el pestilente sudor de un lecho incestuoso, envilecida por la corrupción, prodigando caricias de amor en una sentina impura

Reina - ¡basta! ¡no más! no más de esas palabras Hamlet, no más de esas palabras como agudos puñales hiriendo mis oídos

Hamlet - un asesino... un malvado... un vil... inferior mil veces a vuestro difunto esposo, escarnio de los reyes, ratero del imperio y del mando, que robó la preciosa corona y se la guardó en su bolsillo

Reina - ¡ay Hamlet! me despedazas el corazón

Hamlet - ¿sí? pues apartad de vos la porción más dañada de vuestro corazón y vivid con lo que resta más inocente, no volváis al lecho de mi tío, si carecéis de virtud al menos aparentadla... la desgracia de este hombre (se dirige al cuerpo de Polonio para cargarlo) me aflige en extremo, pero Dios lo ha querido así, a él lo ha castigado con mi mano y a mí también me castiga... ya lo conduciré donde convenga... hasta luego madre y no declares nada de lo que os he dicho al rey

Reina - no, no temas que no lo haré

Mientras el príncipe se aleja con el cadáver aparece el Rey junto a Rosencrantz y Guildenstern quienes buscan a Hamlet, la reina se acerca a ellos y les comenta el terrible accidente con Polonio, mientras esta relata los hechos aparece la joven Ofelia quien estalla en llanto y locura al saber que su padre ha muerto, su sollozo es tan desgarrador que nadie en el teatro puede quedar indiferente a su dolor.

Un soldado se acerca hasta el rey para anunciar que Laertes viene seguido del pueblo proclamando como su nuevo "Rey", este al llegar ante sus majestades exige saber qué ha pasado con su padre y al ver a su hermana llorando desgarradoramente se rasga sus vestiduras y jura vengar a su familia. Todos salen y el joven príncipe y Horacio se esconden de los soldados que saben lo buscan para matarlo, al llegar hasta los límites de lo que parece ser un cementerio se encuentran con un hombre que cava una tumba, agazapados ven como el cortejo fúnebre se acerca, cuatro hombres conducen el cadáver de Ofelia, vestida con túnica blanca y corona de flores... detrás sigue el cura y todos los del duelo caminando a paso lento hasta donde el sepulturero, Horacio y Hamlet se esconden en un extremo... pero no se quedan ahí mucho tiempo, se acercan hasta donde ellos al reconocer a Laertes soltando lamentos y maldiciones por ver a su hermana así

Hamlet - ¿qué? ¡la hermosa Ofelia!

Laertes - una y mil veces se maldito aquel cuya acción inhumana te privó a ti del más sublime entendimiento... ¡no, esperad! no echéis tierra todavía... no, no hasta que otra vez la estreche entre mis brazos y entonces enterradnos a los dos y que de este llano se haga un monte de descuelle sobre el antiguo Pelión o sobre la azul extremidad del Olimpo que toca los cielos

Hamlet - ¿quién es el que da a sus penas idioma tan enfático, el que así invoca su aflicción a las estrellas errantes, haciéndolas detenerse admiradas por oírle? yo soy Hamlet, el príncipe de Dinamarca

Laertes - ¡que el demonio lleve tu alma!

Hamlet - ¡no es justo lo que dices! por causa tan justa como la mía lidiaré con él hasta que cierre mis párpados la muerte

Reina - ¿qué causa es esa hijo mío?

Hamlet - yo he amado a Ofelia, y cuatro mil hermanos juntos no podrán con todo su amor exceder el mío, ¿qué quieres hacer con ella Laertes? ¡¿quieres llorar?! lloraré yo también... vienes aquí a lamentar su muerte, a insultarme, precipitándote en su sepulcro, ¿a ser enterrado vivo con ella? pues bien, ¡eso quiero yo! y si hablas de montes, descarguen sobre nosotros yugadas de tierra innumerables hasta que estos campos tuesten su frente en la tórrida zona y el alto Osa parezca en su comparación un terrón pequeño. Si me hablas de soberbia yo usaré un lenguaje tan altanero como el tuyo... quieres combatir en duelo aquí me tienes

Laertes - ¡pues así será!

Reina - ¡parad! todo lo que decís son efectos de un frenesí por la pérdida, pero pasado un tiempo veréis que ¡no es más que innecesario la afrenta entre vosotros dos!...

Hamlet - nada más quisiera madre, pero sí para saciar la sed de odio que tiene Laertes en necesario batirme en duelo, así será... nos vemos en el patio del castillo, Horacio será mi padrino - estos empiezan a alejarse y la reina les sigue apesadumbrada, el foco los enfatiza mientras el cementerio queda en la penumbra

Reina - ¡hijo! ¡por favor! ¡para esta locura!

Hamlet - no es locura madre... pero dime que paso con la bella Ofelia ¿cómo fue que ella murió?

Reina - cerca a las orillas de un arroyo está un sauce, la dulce Ofelia coronada de ranúnculos, ortigas, margaritas y luengas flores purpúreas, se había acercado hasta ahí, se quitó la guirnalda para suspenderla por las pendientes ramas , se tronchó en la que estaba apoyada y cayó al torrente fatal... sus ropas huecas y extendidas la llevaron un rato sobre las aguas como a una sirena, y en tanto iba cantando pedazos de canciones antiguas, las vestiduras pesadas ya con el agua que sorbían, arrebataron a la infeliz arrastrándola hasta el fondo interrumpiendo su canto dulcísimo hasta la muerte y se ahogó - Hamlet se lleva las manos al rostro y suelta un grito desgarrador y salen de escena.

Unos criados traen una mesa donde colocan jarras y copas de oro que llenan de vino, a un lado otro coloca varios floretes y el rey junto a Laertes hablan

Rey - guárdate de lo que te digo, si realmente quieres cobrar la venganza por tus manos, ciego por el dolor y el enojo Hamlet no prestará atención a los floretes que se le presentarán, con sutileza escoge la espada sin botón que mandé a poner para ti y en cualquier de los asaltos podrás satisfacer la sed de sangre de tu padre y tu hermana

Laertes - así lo haré y para ese fin quiero envenenar la espada con cierto ungüento que compre a un brujo, de cualidad tan mortífera que mojando un cuchillo con él donde quiera que haga sangre introduce la muerte, sin que haya emplasto eficaz para que pueda evitarlo

Rey - conviene pues que este proyecto vaya sostenido por otro segundo capaz de asegurar el golpe cuando el primero no lo consiga... cuando os sintáis acalorados y sedientos, él pedirá de beber y yo tendré prevenida expresamente una copa, donde pondré un veneno que cumplirá nuestro deseo si ha podido librarse de su espada

Horacio - señores, está todo preparado... siendo que solo es para desfogar todo vuestro dolor, el que de los tres primero toques será el ganador y no se volverá a hablar de una venganza más... suficientes vidas se han perdido, no añadamos más dolor al corazón de la reina

Laertes - me parece bien Horacio

Rey - si Hamlet da la primera o segunda estocada, disparen toda la artillería de las almenas pues el rey beberá a la salud de Hamlet, echando en la copa una perla más preciosa que la que han usado en su corona los cuatro últimos soberanos daneses. Ahora brinda el rey de Dinamarca a la salud de ustedes, comenzad mientras la reina y yo os observamos

Hamlet y Laertes cogen los floretes y cada uno los examina, se acercan al centro de la plaza y cruzan las armas para dar inicio al asalto. Los presentes se llevan las manos al corazón o la boca al ver con qué destreza chocan las vainas, Laertes había embadurnado la punta de su espada con el veneno y todos temían que el príncipe fuese tocado... hasta que Hamlet da el primer toque... el rey les muestra cómo echa la perla en la copa y comienza el segundo asalto... el príncipe vuelve a dar otro toque y le ofrecen la bebida para refrescarlo pero este se niega, entonces la reina decide brindar por la buena fortuna de su hijo y bebe de su copa, el rey quiere estorbar pero esta vuelve a beber por segunda vez, los malvados cruzan miradas siendo conscientes de lo que acaba de hacer la reina... empieza el tercer asalto, Laertes se enfurece e hiere a Hamlet, este le arrebata su florete sin botón y lo hiere a su vez... al verlo su madre cae moribunda en los brazos del rey

Hamlet - ¿qué tienes madre? ¿qué tiene la reina?

Rey - se ha desmayado al veros herido

Reina - ¡no! no... la bebida... querido Hamlet, ¡la bebida! Me han envenenado

Hamlet - ¡oh! qué alevosía, cerrad las puertas... ¡traición! buscad por todas partes

Laertes - ¡no! el traidor está aquí, Hamlet tú eres muerto, no hay medicina que pueda salvarte, en tus manos tienes el instrumento, bañada en ponzoña su aguda punta, ahora yo también he caído en el lazo que preparé víctima de mi propia traición, tu madre ha bebido un tósigo... ¡el rey! el rey delincuente

Hamlet - ¿está envenenada? pues veneno ¡produce su efecto! ¡malvado incestuoso! asesino bebe tu propia ponzoña y acompaña a mi madre

Laertes - ¡justo castigo! él mismo preparó la poción... generoso Hamlet, que no caiga sobre ti la muerte de mi padre y la mía, ni sobre mí la tuya

Hamlet - el cielo te perdone Laertes, ya voy a seguirte... yo muero... adiós reina... vosotros que asistís pálidos y mudos como el temor a este suceso terrible... la muerte es un ministro inexorable que no dilata la ejecución... Horacio yo muero, tú que vivirás refiere la verdad y los motivos de mi conducta a quien los ignore

El príncipe abraza el cuerpo sin vida de su madre y expira, todos se cubren el rostro por la muerte de sus majestades y los espectadores lloran al ver como Hamlet suelta su último aliento... se apagan las luces y se cierra el telón... como si de una tormenta que inicia se tratase, los aplausos empiezan a sonar en toda la estancia, el telón se vuelve a abrir y aparecen todos los actores en pie tomados de la mano para recibir la ovación, estos se inclinan por unos segundos y al ponerse de pie dan un paso atrás para dejar a Hamlet, Ofelia y la Reina al frente, los presentes se ponen en pie, alzan sus pañuelos y flores... de repente el silencio es sepulcral e instantáneo al ver como el castaño se lleva una rodilla al suelo y toma entre las suyas la mano de la joven...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Listo señores, vestiros con las mejores galas que en el siguiente cap nos vamos de boda del duque de Granchester ^.^**_


	30. Capítulo 29

_**Parte 29**_

Estaba tan nerviosa antes de que comenzara todo, su reflejo en el espejo le daba a entender que se ve como una bella doncella, hasta que aparece Eleanor vestida de reina y le saluda

EB - ¿cómo estás Candy?

Ca - ¡oh Eleanor! puff... pues creo que bien

EB - luces preciosa, estoy segura que lo harás estupendo, no tienes de qué preocuparte

Ca - mu... muchas gracias... ¿qué es eso?

EB - ¡ah! ¿te refieres a esto? es para ti, es mi truco secreto, cuando estaba nerviosa ante una nueva presentación siempre me bebía una copa de este zumo - coloca sobre la mesa un vaso con un líquido rosado claro, se ve muy refrescante - lo llamo "dulce rosita" es una mezcla de zumo de granadina y naranja, te va a encantar y te ayudará mucho con los nervios

Ca - ¿de verdad?

EB - sí - ansiosa Candy por dominar sus nervios coge el vaso y empieza a ingerir el líquido, es dulce con un toque mmm a algo extraño - despacio, despacio no te lo bebas de una sola vez

Ca - egg lo siento, creo que de los nervios estoy que me muero de sed - ambas sonríen para tranquilizarse hasta que se deja oír una voz desde el exterior

\- dos minutos para subir el telón

EB - muy bien querida, ¡será mejor que vayamos!

Ca - sí - se termina de empinar la bebida y deja el vaso vacío sobre la mesa, se relame los labios y van hasta la tarima antes de que empiece la función.

La obra da inicio y todo marcha sobre ruedas, las emociones son tan palpables que los asistentes se tele transportan al momento y lo viven a flor de piel... sintieron la pena de ver a una Ofelia triste por ver que su amor la rechaza y las lágrimas rodaron cuando el príncipe llora por la doncella que está a punto de ser enterrada.

Después del duelo fatídico y terminar con la vida del hombre que mató a su padre, el príncipe abraza el cuerpo sin vida de su madre y expira, unos se cubren el rostro por la muerte de sus majestades y otros espectadores lloran al ver como Hamlet suelta su último aliento... se apagan las luces y se cierra el telón... como si de una tormenta que inicia se tratase, los aplausos empiezan a sonar en toda la estancia, el telón se vuelve a abrir y aparecen todos los actores en pie tomados de la mano para recibir la ovación, estos se inclinan por unos segundos y al ponerse de pie dan un paso atrás para dejar a Hamlet, Ofelia y la Reina al frente, los presentes se ponen en pie, lanzan sus pañuelos y flores... de repente el silencio es sepulcral e instantáneo al ver como el castaño se lleva una rodilla al suelo y toma entre las suyas la mano de la joven

Te - desde que te vi por primera vez en medio de aquella niebla lograste cautivar mi corazón, tu dulce sonrisa iluminaba mis días y con tu presencia me hacías ver un mundo nuevo y maravilloso... han pasado muchos soles y tormentas desde entonces y cada vez estoy más seguro de que lo único que quiero en mi vida es a ti... porque he descubierto que eres lo que le da fuerza a mi voz, el firmamento por donde camino, mis ganas de reír y sé que no puedo vivir sin ti... ¿querías hacerme el inmenso honor de convertirte en mi esposa Candice Withe Andrew? - en ese momento Eleanor le entrega un hermoso anillo y él lo coge para acercarlo a su dedo anular

Ca - na... nada me haría más feliz que tener una vida y mil más contigo, ¡sí! ¡sí y mil veces sí! acepto ser tu esposa Terreuce Greum Grandchester - por su rostro rodó una lágrima de felicidad, sentía como su mano y su voz temblaba por la emoción del momento... poco a poco va deslizando la joya por su dedo, tiene un zafiro en corte baguette en un engaste de oro, luego él la rodea con sus brazos y le da un beso de película...

Los aplausos llenan nuevamente el lugar y es entonces que son conscientes de la cantidad de personas que los observan, con reticencia se separan y hacen una leve reverencia al público... se cierra el telón y todas las luces se encienden; la pareja es felicitada por el resto de actores

EB - ¡hija! ¡me alegro tanto por ti! espero que vuestro futuro sea lleno de alegría y felicidad

Ca - muchas gracias Eleanor, es muy amable por su parte

EB - enhorabuena Terry, has hecho lo correcto

Te - ¡gracias madre! gracias por tu ayuda

EB - no tienes que agradecerme nada, lo único que deseo es que ambos sean felices

CF - ¡felicidades Terry! ¡ha sido un Hamlet magnífico! se hablará de ello por mucho tiempo, no creo que exista una mejor representación que la tuya, ¡ni aunque venga un hombre de apellido Gibson y con cara de Mel superará tu trabajo de hoy!

Te/Ca/EB - hahahaha

Te - ¡muchas gracias señor Frohman! esto no hubiese sido posible si no fuera por usted

CF - al contrario muchacho, ¡el mérito es todo tuyo! felicidades... igualmente a la hermosa Ofelia, ha sido realmente conmovedora su representación mi lady

Ca - ¡oh por favor! no es para tanto señor Frohman, si no hubiese sido por su ayuda y la de Eleanor no sé si hubiese podido actuar esta noche

Te - oyeee... ¿¡y qué pasa conmigo!? yo también te ayude pequeña pecosa

Ca - hahaha por supuesto que sí Terry, muchas gracias a ti también

Te - por cierto... Candy dime una cosa, ¿has bebido?

Ca - ¿¡ehh!? ¿por qué lo dices?

Te - digamos que el rubor en tu rostro y por el sabor de tus besos me dan que pensar

EB - hehehehe bueno, creo que en eso tengo algo que ver yo hijo

Te - ¿qué has hecho madre?

EB - pues verás... para ayudar a que Candy calmara sus nervios le di... le di a beber un...

CF - hahahaha - ante la repentina risa del director del teatro todos se vuelven a verlo sorprendidos - no me digas que le diste ¿¡mi súper bebida calma tensiones!? - los jóvenes preguntan al unísonos desconcertados

Te/Ca - ¿¡bebida calma tensiones!?

CF - pues veréis, cuando Eleanor empezó a trabajar como actriz le di mi súper secreto para calmar los nervios, es un cóctel dulce con martini, tequila y licor de fresa

EB - hehehehehe de acuerdo ¡confieso! ¡lo hice! sabía que estaría muy nerviosa antes de empezar la obra y solo quería ayudarla - la rubia recuerda entonces el refresco que le había dado minutos antes de que todo empezara

CF - hahahahahaha ¡lo sabía!

Te - ¡madre! ¿¡cómo se te ocurre hacer eso!?

EB - ¡ay hijo! por favor no me malinterpretes, no lo hice de maldad... de todas maneras solo fue la cantidad necesaria para apaciguar los nervios, has visto que nadie salió herido

Te - juuummmmm

Ca - hahahahaha tranquilo Terry, no tienes porque ponerte así, la verdad que se lo agradezco mucho Eleanor, fue de mucha ayuda

CF - muy bien, basta de perder el tiempo... hay que cambiarse para ir a la recepción, de seguro que sus majestades estarán deseosos por felicitaros

Te - ¡cierto! si nos disculpan... nos vemos en el salón de la fiesta

Ca - ¡ay!... ¡Terry espera!... ¡no corras! - sin dar tiempo a más despedidas el castaño había tomado de la mano de su amada para dirigirse a los camerinos a toda prisa bajo la miradas sonrientes de su madre y Charles Frohman... una vez que llegaron al cuarto, Terry cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con seguro y rodeo con sus brazos nuevamente a la rubia

Te - lo siento Candy, pero me moría de ganas por estar contigo a solas

Ca - ¿ehh? y se puede saber ¿para qué?

Te - para poder hacer esto - sin decir más palabras posa su boca sobre la de ella, pasa su lengua por su labio superior y luego por el inferior hasta que la joven accede a su demanda y le permite hurgar en su interior, el beso es intenso y demandante, sus lenguas comienzan un baile de placer a la vez que sus manos recorren sus espaldas... las ganas contenidas de esos días atrás se dejaba florecer en este momento, había extrañado con dolor la calidez y suavidad de la piel de su amada... a Candy le tiemblan las piernas y siente como una corriente de cosquillas incrementan en su vientre, Terry frota su pelvis queriendo desaparecer todo aquello que le impide obtener su intimidad, sintiendo como su sexo se endurece a cada segundo que pasa, la desea... la necesita tanto que solo puede pensar en una cosa, necesita hacerla suya "¡YA!". Ella pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le rodea sus caderas con sus piernas. Él la eleva con su diestra mientras que la otra se escurre por debajo del vestido para llegar hasta sus muslos y cogerle el trasero con su palma, acentuando movimientos de posesión... un gruñido cargado de pasión sale de su garganta - te deseo... te amo Candy

Ca - yo también te amo... ahhhh - se siente derretir entre sus ardientes manos varoniles que le exigen su entrega... los besos en su cuello le erizan la piel y humedecen su zona íntima... estaba segura que en cualquier momento puede sentir su falo acercase a sus labios y penetrarla como tanto lo desea hasta que... hasta que algún impertinente se le ocurre llamar a la puerto en ese momento

Te - aggg pero ¿quién puede ser tan inoportuno en este momento?

Ca - hehe no lo sé, pero será mejor que abramos o no se irá nunca - a regaña dientes el castaño la deja en el suelo y arregla un poco sus apariencias - ¿quién es?

Na - ¿¡Blanche!? soy yo, Nadia - la pareja se observa por unos instantes por lo que Terry solo hace un ademán con sus manos para consentirle que abra la puerta, estaba seguro que la pequeña no se iría tan fácilmente, Candy quita el seguro y se deja ver - ¿¡pero qué haces qué tardas tanto en abrir!?

Ca - ¿qué sucede Nadia? ¿ha pasado algo?

Na - venía a por ti, ¡¿pero aún no te has cambiado?! hola Terry... ¿¡qué hacéis!?

Ca - eh... ¡nada! ¡nada! no te preocupes

Te - bueno, las dejo... iré a cambiarme y luego vuelvo a por ti - le da un beso fugaz en los labios a su novia y a la joven Reginar le acaricia la cabeza antes de salir

Ca - está bien, me daré prisa en cambiarme - el joven bajo el umbral de la puerta se gira un poco para despedirse con un ademán de mano y guiñar un ojo... ambos sueltan un suspiro de frustración... - muy bien, Nadia ¿me quieres ayudar?

Na - ¡claro! - se acerca a la rubia y empieza a desabrochar los botones en la espalda del vestido - por cierto Blanche, ¡has estado asombrosa! toda la familia se ha quedado de cuadritos cuando te vieron sobre el escenario... ¡no lo podíamos creer, menuda sorpresa nos diste!... - Candy solo sonreía ante el parloteo incesante ya conocido de su hermana, mientras que a su mente venían los recuerdos de las caricias de Grandchester, lo sentía tan latentes como si aún sus manos estuviesen por su piel; entre las dos lograron terminar de vestirse y arreglar su pelo en un sencillo recogido.

Diez minutos después aparece Terry muy guapo vestido con su traje oscuro, salen los tres hasta el recibidor donde les esperaban todos. Cada uno hizo manifiesto su sorpresa de verla actuar en la obra y felicitaban por un gran trabajo a ambos. Subieron luego a los cinco coches que esperaban para llevarlos al salón donde se daría una recepción

Lo - buenoooo, vamos a ver hermanita ¿¡por qué Terry tiene que hacer todo a lo grande!?

Ca - hahahahaha ¿¡pero qué dices Loan!? - una hermosa sonrisa embellece el rostro de ella mientras que acaricia la mano del hombre que ama y lo observa embelesada

Lo - fiuuuu cuñado, en verdad que te lo curras muy bien, mira que montar una obra solo para pedirle matrimonio a la marmotilla de mi hermana tiene mucho mérito

Te - hahahahahahahaha - el comentario hizo que finalmente el castaño soltase una estruendosa carcajada... por un lado extrañaba los días que compartían juntos y bromeaban, pero a veces tanta gente cerca de ellos era muy fastidioso

Ca - ¡oyeee! ¿¡Loan, cómo se te ocurre decirme así!?

CL - ¡ya querido! deja de meterte con ella

Ca - ¡gracias Charlotte! por lo menos una que me defiende

CL - debes entenderlo Candy, te ha extrañado mucho todo estos meses, aunque no te lo ha dicho te puedo asegurar que es así

Ca - ¡ohhhh que cositaaaaa! mi hermanito al final resulta que tiene corazón y extraña a su adorada hermanita Blanche...

Lo - hahahahahahahaha ¡NO!

Ca - hahaha aunque lo niegues ¡sé que Charlotte dice la verdad!... ¿Loan quiere a su hermanita Blanche? ¿le hace falta que le dé un abrazo? ¿¡quieres que tu dulce hermanita te de mimitos!?

Lo - ¡oye, déjalo ya!

CL/Te/Ca - hahahahaha

Te - ¡venga Loan! deja que te abrace tu hermana ¡estás que lo pides a gritos!

Lo - Terryyyy... ¿tú también? aggg no puedo con todos ustedes a la vez

CL/Te/Ca - hahahahahahaha - cuando finalmente llegaron a la recepción los actores fueron recibidos con aplausos, en una esquina estaba Natasha Gray viendo entrar a la pareja, reconocía que ellos lo habían hecho mucho mejor de lo que hubiese imaginado, pero antes muerta que reconocerles abiertamente que se había equivocado. Poco a poco se fueron acercando los asistentes para expresar sus felicitaciones por la obra y el compromiso, hasta que se encontraron con los reyes e hicieron una reverencia

King - felicidades Terreuce, ha sido realmente un trabajo estupendo

Te - muchas gracias su majestad

King - Lady Tullibardine, mi más sincera enhorabuena por su compromiso y por su actuación en la obra, no estaba al tanto de su participación pero admito que ha sido magnífica

Ca - gracias su señoría

Queen - admito que sois una pareja encantadora y me alegro que finalmente hayas dado el paso Terreuce, hemos esperado ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo

Te - lamento haberles hecho esperar tanto su majestad, pero creo que al final ha sido en el momento exacto y en el lugar preciso

King - ¡oh, ya lo creo que sí! fue un estupendo gesto para cerrar la obra ¡con broche de oro! ahora que ya es oficial vuestro compromiso nuevamente os felicito y estoy ansioso porque sea el día quince para poder presenciar vuestro enlace

Ca/Te - ¿¡el día quince!? - la pareja se sorprende por la fecha, tanto así que abren sus ojos de perplejidad

Queen - ¿cómo? ¿no lo sabíais? vuestro enlace está fijado para este viernes

Ca - ¡¿pe... pero se supone que ese día se casan los duques de Grandchester?!

Queen - por supuesto, los duques - con un gesto señala al castaño recordándoles que es el heredero - ohhh ¡ya veo! por lo visto nuestra querida Eleanor no os ha dicho nada - todos vuelven a ver hacía donde se encuentra la dama hablando con otros nobles que le felicitan por su trabajo, ella al ser consciente de que la observan y quienes son, les dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa - bueno, estoy seguro que seréis una novia muy bella lady Tullibardine y por mi marido no os preocupéis que él nunca quiso oponerse a vuestra relación, simplemente quisimos ayudar a la señora Grandchester para que la situación entre ustedes se formalizará y pudieran estar juntos

Ca - mu... muchas gracias su majestad, es muy noble por su parte

Queen - es lo menos que podía hacer por ella, después del daño que le hice... bueno... no es momento para ponernos ni tristes o serios con recuerdos dolorosos, esta es una fiesta y por lo tanto ¡a celebrar! id con los demás que seguro estarán deseosos de haceros saber cuánto han admirado el trabajo de hoy

Te - sí, muchas gracias - ambos hacen una reverencia para dirigirse hasta donde se encuentra su familia y Hellem se acerca a ellos antes de que se encuentren con Eleanor

HR - ¡Candy, hija! será mejor que tomen asiento, el banquete está a punto de servirse

Ca - sí mamá - inevitablemente Terry está serio y las damas intuyen la razón, llegan hasta la mesa asignada a ellos, la música suena suavemente para amenizar la velada mientras los invitados saborean los manjares, pero los Andrew y Reginar están callados... finalmente había llegado ese momento

Al - querida familia - Albert rompe el silencio para poder acabar con el momento incómodo - familia, quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad en la que estamos todos reunidos para compartirles una buena noticia

Ar - ¿¡vas a ser padre otra vez Albert!?

Al - hahahahaha no Archie, no es eso... ¿¡no, verdad querida!? - dirige una mirada con algo parecido a pánico hacia su esposa quien le sonríe dulcemente y niega con la cabeza - ufff bueno...

Ar - hahahahaha tal parece que ser padre nuevamente no es que te haga mucha ilusión

Al - Archie, para ya o harás que empeore la situación

Ar - ¡está bien! ¡está bien! - los demás sonríen por la reacción del rubio

Al - bueno, lo que les quiero decir es... me gustaría poder ofrecer un brindis, pues finalmente hemos terminado con todos los trámites legales y nuestra querida Candice White Andrew vuelve a estar con vida

An - ¿¡eso quiere decir que!?...

Al - así es, Candy vuelve a tener su propia identidad - los "Ohh", "Bravo", "Felicidades" se hicieron escuchar y las copas se alzaron para brindar

RG - bueno, pues ahora creo que debo ofrecer un brindis por nuestros hijos, por Terry y Candy quienes pronto ¡unirán sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio!

\- "¡SALUD!"

Te - muchas gracias padre, y eso de "PRONTO" no sabes cuán pronto es

Lo - ¿qué quieres decir con eso Terry? - el comentario del castaño sorprendió a todos, temieron por un momento algún tipo de reproche por parte de él

Te - pues veréis, hace un momento mientras hablábamos con los reyes, estos fueron muy amables a la hora de felicitarnos y... - todos tragaron grueso - ... y dijo que... "Está muy ansioso porque llegue el día viernes para vernos en el altar"... - todos se miraron unos a otro - y... saben qué es lo más curioso... que quienes se supone se casan en ese día son ustedes... Eleanor y Richard

EB - eh... eh... bueno, hijo... verás, nosotros ya estamos casados y ese día lo hemos escogido para vosotros

Ca - ¿¡estáis casados!? ¡¿para nosotros?!

EB - sí, pues resulta que Richard nunca firmó los papeles del divorcio y al mes siguiente de haber llegado a Londres nos casamos en la capilla de la familia

Te - hahaha ¡claro! ¡ahora lo entiendo todo!

Ca - ¿a qué te refieres Terry?

Te - verás Candy ahora entiendo todo ese rollo de pedirte ayuda a la hora de organizar la boda, en un principio admito que no lo entendía pero ahora todo me cuadra

EB - entonces ¡¿no estás enojado hijo?!

Te - no, a decir verdad te lo agradezco madre... pero por vuestras caras puedo asegurar que no les viene de nuevo la noticia

RG - pues la verdad no hijo, ya estábamos al tanto de todo

Te - lo suponía padre

Al - pues entonces brindemos por ¡vuestro enlace amigo! finalmente podréis unir vuestras vidas en sagrado matrimonio y estar juntos - nuevamente alzan las copas y brindan, los ánimos se relajan y las risas vuelven

RG - Eleanor cariño, creo que es momento de decirles a todos eso

EB - ¿estás seguro?

Ca - ¿decirnos el qué Richard?

EB - pues veréis, creo que ha llegado la hora de la verdad... - todos están pendiente ante la nueva declaración por parte de Eleanor y Richard - hijo... tu padre y yo vamos... vamos a tener un bebé - la sorpresa es genuina en los presentes y las felicitaciones no se hacen de esperar... la mesa es una total alegría que para nadie de los asistentes a la fiesta pasa desapercibido.

.

La velada siguió con su normalidad hasta la madrugada. Al día siguiente en el salón de la casa de los Andrew estaban reunidas todas las mujeres, Candy se sentía abrumada por todo lo que estaba pasando y tan rápido

HR - hija, sé que tenemos poco tiempo pero creo que ya está casi todo listo para la boda

Ca - sí mamá...

FK - Candy, perdona que no te hayamos dicho nada pero como esperábamos que vuestro compromiso se diera antes debimos mantener todo en secreto, pero que sepas que las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas y en los siguientes días irán llegando los invitados

Ca - gracias Fleur...

El - Candice, con Hellem nos pusimos de acuerdo para comprar el vestido, sería bueno que te lo probaras para ver si es necesario hacerle algún arreglo

Ca- sí, tía Elroy

AB - Blanche, esto es de parte de Charlotte y mío - la morena le entrega un estuche de terciopelo negro - es una tiara para que te lo pongas con el velo

Ca - gracias Ariana...

Te - Candyyy... - la voz grave que se dejó escuchar en la estancia sorprendió a todas las mujeres, en la entrada del salón estaba su hermoso prometido sonriéndole y eso hizo que el alma volviera al cuerpo de la rubia

Ca - Terryy...

EB - hola Candy, ¡buenos días!

Ca - Eleanoorr...

EB - querida, vine para ayudar a terminar con los preparativos

Ca - eh... muchas gracias

Te - lo siento damas, pero debo robarles a mi prometida por unos minutos - toma de la mano de la rubia y tira de ella para salir corriendo de ese lugar... sin pensar mucho hasta donde querían llegar entran en la primera puerta que encuentran e ingresan al comedor - ¿estás bien Candy?

Ca - gracias cariño por haberme sacado de ahí... sentía que iba a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento

Te - hehehe lo sé, me di cuenta en cuanto te vi - la rodea con sus brazos y le acaricia los cabellos, ella se siente reconfortada por sus atenciones - lo siento pequeña, pero por lo visto una boda vuelve loca a todas las mujeres

Ca - nmm nmm no te preocupes, simplemente me siento un poco aturdida por todo, está pasando demasiado rápido, pero estoy feliz de poder convertirme en tu esposa

Te - hmmm ¿mi Tarzán con pecas se muere por ser mi esposa? eso suena muy bien... señora pecas

Ca - hahahaha tú y tus ocurrencias... por cierto dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

Te - hmmm primero, estoy aquí porque me muero por probar tus labios - la besó con ternura y ella respondió a su gesto - hmmm deliciosoooo, te amo mucho mi medio monito

Ca - yo también te amo PavTus

Te - hehehehe... por cierto, nuestros padres nos esperan en el despacho, al parecer tienen algo que decirnos

Ca - ¿¡de verdad!? ¿y qué es?

Te - ¿qué te parece si vamos con ellos para saber de qué se trata?

Ca - está bien - le da otro beso más y tomados de la mano se dirigen hasta donde están Richard, Albert y Natham; cuando se presentan ante ellos el ambiente es más relajado pero igual se tratan temas sobre la boda

Al - queríamos hablar con ustedes porque necesitamos que vean estos documentos

Ca - ¿qué son Albert?

Al - pequeña, es el contrato prenupcial, en ella está registrado tu dote, las acciones del consorcio Andrew, esta casa y la villa en Escocia son de tu propiedad junto a...

Ca - ¿¡esta casa!? te refieres a ¿esta misma casa donde estamos ahora?

Al - así es

Ca - pero Albert esto es demasiado

Al - Candy, es lo que te corresponde como mi hija y heredera de los Andrew

Ca - perooo...

NR - ¿qué sucede hija?

Ca - lo siento, es que todo me toma por sorpresa y no sé qué es lo mejor o lo que debo hacer...

NR - hija, sé que todo te toma por sorpresa y las cosas van muy deprisa, pero lo que estamos haciendo es lo más normal y es lo que te corresponde, no debes menospreciarte cariño - Terry le sujeta la mano para brindarle seguridad

Ca - está bien... ¿y qué más? - continuaron hablando mientras que una morena había estado escuchando por detrás de la puerta, Annie cuando escuchó el inició de la conversación se sorprendió y una punzada de celos le dolió en el corazón, había estado tan ensimismada con sus cosas que no estaba al tanto de todo lo que se organizaban para el enlace de Candy desde hace meses atrás, todo lo que le tocaba a ella siempre era mejor, a excepción de Elisa todas las mujeres de la casa estaban volcadas en los preparativos con mucho ilusión, ¿¡por qué ella no podía sentir lo mismo!?

Ar - Anny, ¿estás bien?

An - ¡Archie! no te oí llegar

Ar - perdona ¿te asusté?

An - no... no, simplemente estaba pensando en... en todas las cosas que restan por organizar para la boda

Ar - hmmm ¿te recuerda a la nuestra?

An - hehehehe... menos mal que la nuestra está casi lista señor Corwell

Ar - que bien, que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, ¿te apetece señora Corwell?

An - por supuesto señor Corwell

Con toda la paciencia de la que dispone Candy soporta los tres días siguientes con todos los preparativos y Terry muy complaciente le mima y acaricia los pocos minutos de los que disponen libres. Finalmente es viernes y el revuelo en la casa es aún mayor, los caballeros lucen hermosos enfundados en sus esmóquines y pajaritas, Fleur, Hellem y Elroy ayudan a la rubia a vestirse

Observa su reflejo frente al espejo de tres cuerpos, el vestido blanco de amplia falda casimir y crepé, en su cintura se entalla un corsét en forma de corazón y listones de seda cubierto de encaje bordado a mano con piedras swarovski, con un hermoso escote estilo imperio y mangas tres cuartos. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño estilo griego y varios rizos sueltos, la tiara que le regalaron sus amigas la hace ver como una verdadera princesa.

HR - hija, luces realmente preciosa - con un pañuelo Hellem se limpia las lágrimas que brotan sin poder evitarlo

Ca - gracias mamá

El - Candice, luces realmente bella

Ca - gracias tía Elroy

El - solo te hace falta esto - ante ella muestra la bufanda de traje escocés de color rojo y cuadros azules de la familia y un nuevo broche de los Andrew

Ca - tía abuela esto... esto es

El - son los símbolos de nuestra familia hija y como una auténtica Andrew debes llevarlo

Ca - será un verdadero honor tía... me ayuda a ponérmelo

El - por supuesto Candice

FK - Candy, la señora Grandchester ha mandado esto para ti - mientras la tía le está colocando la bufanda, la rubia gira su rostro para poder ver lo que la morena sostiene entre sus manos

Ca - ¿qué es Fleur?

FK - tiene esta nota - le entrega el papel y ella lo desdobla con para leerlo

Ca - _**Querida Candy, en este día unirás tu vida con la de mi hijo y formarás parte de nuestra familia. Con orgullo y alegría te doy la bienvenida entregándote esta reliquia familiar, ha pasado de generación a generación y este es el momento que tú la tengas; las joyas que están adentro son un obsequio de parte de Richard y mía. Con amor sincero E.B**_

Ante ella está un hermoso cofre de madera caoba cubierto de oro y piedras preciosas engarzadas, cuando lo abre ve un hermoso collar y zarcillos de diamantes, un nudo se formó en la garganta de la novia y las lágrimas quieren brotar

FK - ¡oh, vamos Candy! no vayas a llorar o arruinaras tu maquillaje - la rubia se da aire con sus manos para pasar el bochorno

Ca - ¡lo... lo sé! lo siento... pero es que... es todo tan abrumador

HR - bueno hija, ya tienes algo nuevo, solo te hace falta algo azul, algo prestado y algo viejo

Ca - ehhh... mamá, creo que ya sé que puede ser - se dirige hasta su armario y abre un cajón, de ahí extrae algo - esto es de Terry, se la dejo en el hotel de Chicago cuando siguió con su gira junto al grupo Stratford

FK - una corbata azul marino de tu chico, que romántico

Ca - hehehehe solo que no sé cómo llevarla

FK - mmmm se me ocurre que podemos anudarlo en tu ramillete

Al - muy bien damas es la hora de sa... ohhhh Candy, pequeña luces realmente bella

Ca - ¡oh Albert! - se aferra al abrazo que le da el rubio

Lo - fiuu fiuuu guao hermanita luces radiante

Ca - ¡calla Loan o harás que me sonroje! - sonríe abiertamente mientras este le hace girar en los aires

HR - ¡hijo, bájala o le arrugaras el vestido!

Lo - ¡madre, tú también te ves encantadora!

HR - ¡adulador! muy bien será mejor que nos marchemos.

Toda la familia sube a los coches rumbo a la Abadía de Westminster en la ciudad de Londres, recorriendo por Broad Sanctuary logran divisar la entrada norte, una belleza arquitectónica de estilo romántico, las damas sin duda estaban sorprendidas por el impresionante edificio, gracias a sus majestades se podía realizar el enlace de Terry y Candy en ese lugar.

.

.

Candy estaba nerviosa desde el mismo momento que había subido al coche junto a Albert, Natham y Hellem, quienes intentaban distraerle haciéndole comentarios y bromas respecto a su relación con Grandchester y el siglo que tardó en pedir su mano; cuando llegaron al lugar a la rubia se le apagó la voz impresionada por la belleza de la iglesia, sin duda alguna Eleanor se había esmerado porque fuese un ceremonia inolvidable.

Los invitados en sus asientos esperan que la novia haga su entrada, se da la señal y el coro junto al órgano del santuario se hace resonar por toda la estancia, la hermana pequeña del novio parece una hermosa hada que lanza pétalos por la alfombra roja, cuando la figura de la rubia se asoma por la puerta, el ritmo de la melodía cambia y la voz del famoso tenor "Enrico Caruso" entona el "Ave María"... a medida que el hombre canta, una especie de hechizo invade el lugar, en el altar un castaño y de ojos azules que antes parecía apacible ahora empieza a ponerse nervioso y su corazón late intensamente como tambor cuando ve a su adorada ninfa iluminar todo, prodigándose con su presencia, las manos enguantadas le sudan

Natham lleva del brazo a su bello ángel que parece levitar a través del pasillo, cuando realizan la mitad del camino Albert recibe la mano de la joven, su padre le da un beso en la mano y otro en la mejilla a través del velo tipo catedral con el bordado igual que el vestido luciéndose con una cola de dos metros, luego el rubio termina de hacer el pasillo junto de su querida pequeña... cuando llegan al final, la voz del cura se hace notar cuando hace la pregunta

\- ¿quién entrega a la novia?

Al/NR - nosotros - el corazón de la rubia late acaloradamente ante esa muestra de afecto de sus padres

Al - Terry, ya una vez te confié a mi pequeña y nuevamente lo vuelvo a hacer, estoy seguro que serás el hombre correcto y justo para hacerla feliz

Te - gracias Albert - el castaño tragó grueso al escuchar esas palabras

NR - Terreuce, te has comportado correctamente todo este tiempo y me has demostrado cuánto amas a mi querida hija, y estoy seguro que ella corresponde a todo esos sentimientos y juntos podrán crear un hogar lleno de amor con paciencia, entrego en tus manos mi tesoro y espero que la cuides tal y como se debe

Te - por supuesto señor Natham - ante lo dicho por ellos un rubor subió por el rostro de Terry, como un cargo de conciencia, toma finalmente la mano de la rubia, la posa en su brazo derecho para subir los tres peldaños y encontrarse con el sacerdote

\- nos encontramos hoy aquí para unir en el sagrado vinculo del matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer... - mientras que el padre habla, ninguno presta atención a las palabras que pronuncia pues se observan detenidamente el uno al otro, y todo lo hacen automáticamente, los latidos retumban intensamente en los oídos de la rubia hasta que escucha su nombre - Terreuce Greum Grandchester Baker, ¿¡aceptas a Candice White Andrew como tu legítima esposa para amarla y cuidarla hasta que la muerte los separe!?... - tic, tac... tic, tac por unos momentos el silencio reina y nadie se atreve a emitir sonido alguno, hasta que su voz grave se hace escuchar

Te -... no

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuaraaa… hahaha ya sé que soy mala ^.^ pero que no panda el cunico… pronto más -.^**_


	31. Capítulo 30

_**Bueno, ya una vez recuperado el aliento y que el SAMUR atendiera a todos los que se desmallaron, continuamos con la boda… silencio por favor **___

_**Parte 30**_

Estaba apoyado sobre el cristal de la ventana en su cuarto observando el paisaje exterior, no sabría decir con exactitud qué es lo que siente en ese momento pero de lo que sí está seguro es que ese día es muy importante en su corta existencia... sobre su cama reposa su traje, el silencio reinaba en la estancia hasta que alguien llama a su puerta.

Te - adelante...

EB - ¡buenos días hijo! ¿cómo amaneciste? - una alegre y jovial Eleanor Baker aparece en el umbral sosteniendo una bandeja, estaba muy ilusionada con todo lo de la boda y el embarazo le hacía ver radiante, no se sorprendió al ver a su querido Terry aún está sin vestir y con un aire muy sereno

Te - bien madre

EB - te traigo el desayuno, ¿quieres que te ayude a prepararte? - deja el servicio sobre la mesa y se acerca hasta él para darle un abrazo, no puede reprimir las enormes ganas de mimar a su pequeño

Te - gracias madre, pero no hace falta...

EB - muy bien, te dejaré a solas para que te vistas - finalmente, cuando se encontraba nuevamente a solas el castaño se acercó hasta la mesa donde había dejado todo y tomó la taza de té para regresar nuevamente junto al ventanal y beber el brebaje como si las agujas del reloj no llevasen ventaja contando el tiempo, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo toma una ducha para después empezar a vestirse; lleva zapatos de vestir, pantalón negro y camisa blanca, mientras se está colocando los gemelos su madre aparece nuevamente - ¡ohh! ¡pero si eres lo más bello que ha parido tu madre!

Te - hehehehe gracias, tú también luces muy bella hoy, ¿me quieres ayudar con la pajarita?

EB - por supuesto querido - con su chaleco y levita se ve como todo un príncipe, se acerca hasta la cómoda y saca unos objetos

Te - bueno ya visto algo nuevo, tengo algo viejo y prestado, ahora solo me falta algo azul

EB - hahahaha cariño, eso es para las novias

Te - ¡¿en serio?! qué pena, con la ilusión que me hacía

EB - está bien querido, creo que tengo algo que puedes usar - la mujer se va a su recamara mientras que Terry termina de observar su apariencia en el espejo, sale de su habitación y en el camino se encuentra con su madre que está doblando un pañuelo de seda en color azul - hijo, puedes utilizar esto en vez de la pajarita - con destreza se la anuda sobre su cuello como plastrón, su sonrisa es triunfal al contemplar cuan bello se ve su hijo vestido de esa forma tan galante, sin duda el novio más hermoso de la historia.

Te - muchas gracias madre, eres un sol - le da un beso en la mejilla y le sonríe dulcemente por todas las atenciones que tiene con él, siempre había soñado recibir el amor de sus padres y finalmente su sueño se hace realidad

EB - ahora sí, vamos cariño o se nos hará tarde - junto a sus padres y medios hermanos suben al carruaje y se dirigen a la Abadía de Westminster, en el lugar hay varios reporteros deseando inmortalizar el evento y tomar la nota para los periódicos; en la puerta los Grandchester reciben a los invitados que van llegando hasta que ven aparecer el carruaje de la novia y la familia Andrew, el castaño debe entrar para esperarla cerca del altar... este parece la mar de tranquilo y su rostro no denota emoción alguna.

Los invitados en sus asientos esperan que la novia haga su entrada, se da la señal y el coro junto al órgano del santuario se hace resonar por toda la estancia, la hermana pequeña del novio parece una hermosa hada que lanza pétalos por la alfombra roja, cuando la figura de la rubia se asoma por la puerta, el ritmo de la melodía cambia y la voz del famoso tenor "Enrico Caruso" entona el "Ave María"...

A medida que el hombre canta, una especie de hechizo invade el lugar, en el altar un castaño empieza a ponerse nervioso y su corazón late intensamente como tambor cuando ve a su adorada ninfa iluminar todo prodigándose con su presencia, las manos enguantadas le sudan; Natham lleva del brazo a su bello ángel que parece levitar a través del pasillo, cuando realizan la mitad del camino Albert recibe la mano de la joven, su padre le da un beso en la mano y otro en la mejilla a través del velo, luego el rubio termina de hacer el recorrido por el pasillo junto a su querida pequeña... cuando llegan al final, la voz del cura se hace notar cuando hace la pregunta

\- ¿quién entrega a la novia?

Al/NR - nosotros - el corazón de la rubia late acaloradamente ante esa muestra de afecto por parte de sus padres

Al - Terry, ya una vez te confié a mi pequeña y nuevamente lo vuelvo a hacer, estoy seguro que serás el hombre correcto y justo para hacerla feliz

Te - gracias Albert

NR - Terreuce, te has comportado correctamente todo este tiempo y me has demostrado cuánto amas a mi querida hija, y estoy seguro que ella corresponde a todo esos sentimientos y juntos podrán crear un hogar lleno de amor con paciencia, entrego en tus manos mi tesoro y espero que la cuides tal y como se debe

Te - por supuesto señor Natham - ante las palabras dichas por ellos el rubor subió por su rostro, como un cargo de conciencia, toma finalmente la mano de la rubia, la posa en su brazo derecho para subir los tres peldaños y encontrarse con el sacerdote

\- nos encontramos hoy aquí para unir en el sagrado vinculo del matrimonio a este hombre y a esta mujer... - mientras que el padre habla ninguno presta atención a las palabras que pronuncia pues se observan detenidamente el uno al otro, y todo lo hacen automáticamente, el azul zafiro se había intensificado en su mirada y una extraña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, nadie sabría decir si estaba realmente feliz, nervioso o serio... el eco de las palabras que dice el cura rebotan en las paredes hasta que finalmente le hacen reaccionar cuando escucha su nombre - Terreuce Greum Grandchester Baker, ¿¡aceptas a Candice White Andrew como tu legítima esposa para amarla y cuidarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en lo bueno y lo malo hasta que la muerte los separe!?... - tic, tac... tic, tac por unos momentos el silencio reinó y nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que su voz grave se hizo escuchar

Te -... no...- los invitados se sobresaltaron con la respuesta, murmuraban suavemente hasta que él volvió a hablar - ... yo Terreuce Greum Grandchester Baker prometo ser tu ángel por si te hace falta para subir al cielo, el diablo que te encienda como el quinto infierno si de calor precisas, un mago para para convertirte en fuego y así logres calmar tus tormentos, el guía que precisas para cruzar cualquier universo y con este anillo simbolizó mi fidelidad y entrega a ti, Candice Blanche White Reginar Andrew Tarzán Sabueso Julieta Vikingo Pecoso o incluso si "No Tienes Nombre", si no existe tú pasado, un presente o un futuro... sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, nuestro amor traspasará las barreras, las dimensiones y mucho "Más Allá De un Nombre" pues soy tuyo completamente y te seguiré hasta donde tu vayas, ésta y todas las vidas venideras - desliza la joya sobre su anular izquierdo y deposita un beso como sello de su promesa

Ca - yo Candice Blanche White Reginar Andrew, prometo ser tu faro en la tormenta, el firmamento que necesites para caminar, la luz de tus días y el calor de tu alma, y con este anillo te desposo a ti Terreuce Greum Grandchester Baker Orgulloso Pavo Real Inglés, como muestra de mi fidelidad y entrega, aun si lo nuestro "No Tiene Nombre", te seguiré a donde tu vayas sin importar las barreras, eras o distancias que debamos vencer ni las vidas que debamos vivir porque nuestro amor va mucho "Más Allá De Un Nombre" pues soy tuya desde mi pasado, en mi presente y en esas vidas futuras que tenga que vivir para estar junto a ti - con dedos temblorosos introduce la joya en su anular izquierdo, sintiendo que ese gesto era más que sensual al saber que lo hacía de su propiedad

\- eh... eh... - al haberlo ignorado y haber dicho esos votos tan peculiares el clérigo se había quedado totalmente desconcertado, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta y lo hizo reaccionar para continuar con la ceremonia - si alguien conoce razón alguna por la que esta pareja no pueda unir su vida en matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre - todos los asistentes miraron a su derredor pero nadie dijo nada - ... así pues, por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, en el nombre de Dios, yo los declaro marido y mujer... y lo que Dios ha unido, no lo pueda separar el hombre... Terreuce puede besar a la novia

Con ternura y delicadeza el castaño levanta el velo que le cubre el rostro a ella, no puede reprimir el deseo de acariciar su mejilla con la punta de sus dedos hasta llegar a su mentón y pasar la yema de su pulgar por los labios de color carmín natural... su piel se eriza cuando la escucha pronunciar con la voz más dulce y sensual

Ca - te amo Terry

Te - yo también te amo mi querida pecosa - posa su boca sobre la de ella y la besa con tal pasión, saboreando el sabor a miel y canela, devorando su aliento; lleva su diestra detrás de su cuello y con su izquierda le sujeta por la espalda para hacerla girar mientras la inclina para profundizar en la caricia; la rubia se sujeta de sus hombros por miedo a caer, hasta que finalmente entrelaza sus brazos alrededor de su cuello... los aplausos se hace notar y una que otra risa sobresale entre el barullo, muy renuente pero por cordura y respeto al lugar en donde se encuentra el castaño separa sus labios de la boca de ella y le confiesa con su voz grave y cargada de deseo - pequeña pecosa, me haces hacer cosas que nunca en mi vida me hubiese imaginado que haría

Ca - ni yo pensé que harías todo esto por mí, te amo mucho, me haces tan feliz - nuevamente la vuelve a dejar en pie. Se giran para quedar frente de todos, apoya su delicada mano en su regazo y empiezan a caminar por el pasillo; mientras los invitados salen de la iglesia los novios firman el acta de matrimonio.

Cuando finalmente los nuevos esposos aparecen en la puerta la familia y amigos les lanzan arroz y pétalos de rosas a la vez que dejan volar docenas de palomas blancas. Todos están felices pues finalmente Candy y Terry están juntos, como debió ser desde un principio, como desearon aquellos que los aprecian y admiran por el amor que se prodigan el uno al otro, porque sabe que su amor irá siempre más allá de las reglas, envidias, consejos, celos, deseos, la muerte y de un nombre 

**FIN.**

_**.**_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí la maravillosa aventura de "No Tienes Nombre" **_

_**Muchas gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta aquí… se preguntarán ¿hay epílogo? **____** por supuesto que sí **___

_**Gracias a todos, infinitas mil, Bsos y abrazos **___


	32. Más Allá de las Perdices 01

_**Hehehe bueno ya que a más de uno le ha vuelto el alma al cuerpo, gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí, muchas gracias Franchesca, Perth77, Selenityneza y los demás por vuestra paciencia… ahora vamos disfrutar del epílogo… ya que sabemos que Terry y Candy fueron felices y fueron felices.**_

_**Más Allá de las Perdices 1**_

Apoyada sobre el reposa brazos de proa observa el paisaje simple e intenso frente a ella, adora ese color, le encanta la vista, se siente dichosa y feliz, sus suspiros parecen ser el exceso de aire por tanto amor que alberga su corazón, con su sonrisa evoca los recuerdos del glorioso viernes de hace una semana atrás.

_**Las notas musicales se empezaron a escuchar y Enrico comienza a cantar, la pareja de novios en medio de la pista realizan su primer baile. Ajenos a las personas que los rodean ellos, solo disfrutan de la presencia del otro a medida que giran al ritmo de las notas.**_

_**Mia piccirella, ¡deh! vieni allo mare**_**  
**_**Nella barchetta v'è un letto di fior**_**  
**_**La Bianca prora somiglia a un altar**_**  
**_**L'onde e le stelle sfavillan d'amor**_**  
**_**Oh mia piccirella, deh vien.**_**  
**_**Vieni allo mare, vieni allo mare**_**  
**_**E cuando tu verrai**_**  
**_**La vela io sciogliero**_**  
**_**Lontan lontano assai**_**  
**_**Per mar ti portero**_**  
**_**Lontani assai, per mar ti portero**_**  
**_**Ti.**_

_Mi pequeña, ¡deh! ven al mar_  
_En el pequeño bote hay una cama de flores._  
_La proa blanca parece un altar._  
_Las olas y las estrellas brillan de amor._  
_Oh mi pequeño, por favor ven._  
_Ven al mar, ven al mar._  
_Y_ _cuando vengas vendrás._  
_La vela me derrita_  
_Lo suficientemente lejos_  
_Para marte te traigo_  
_Lejos te llevaré por mar_  
_Ti._

_**La alegría les llena los corazones, todo se ha realizado de manera estupenda y disfrutan de la fiesta; Richard y Eleanor están felices por ver a Terry finalmente con la persona que ama. Natham y Hellem tienen alegría y nostalgia pues les hubiese gustado poder hacer lo mismo por su querida Blanche, pero el haberle dado el amor y cuidado a Candy les complace y esperan pronto presenciar el enlace de Loan con Charlotte Lawler. **_

_**Emilia Elroy admira en la gran mujer que se ha convertido la hija de Albert, quien le diría que la niña que llegó hace años como la mucama de Elisa a la fiesta en la residencia en Lakewood, ahora es la bella esposa del heredero de los Grandchester.**_

_**Para la siguiente pieza, Eleanor la comparte junto a su hijo y la rubia lo hace con su querido amigo, confidente, protector y padre. Es una sonrisa constante lo que ilumina el rostro de la dulce Candy**_

_**Al - me alegro mucho por ti pequeña, finalmente puedes estar con la persona que amas después de tanto tiempo y tantas pruebas**_

_**Ca - ¡gracias, muchas gracias por todo Albert! sino hubiese sido por ti nada de esto habría pasado**_

_**Al - ¡no tienes que agradecerme nada! espero que sean felices pequeña, te lo mereces**_

_**Ca - todos lo merecemos**_

_**Al - eso es verdad - el rubio mira hasta donde se encuentra su esposa y sonríe al saberse dichoso de haberse encontrado con ella, es la persona que lo acepta y lo quiere tal cual es sin importarle el peso de su apellido. Tienen los mismos ideales y desean siempre ayudar a los demás. La rubia se topa con la visión de Elisa junto a Hugo y recuerda cuando los vio desembarcar juntos. Se sorprendió mucho cuando se lo presentaron como el esposo de ella y se alegró muchísimo más al saber que estaba embarazada de tres meses, era muy notorio el cambio en la pelirroja, no sabría decirlo si era por saberse en espera o porque el hombre junto a ella le hacía realmente dichosa, lo cierto es que ya no parece tener tanta amargura guardada y disfruta de ese mundo personal donde solo cabe ella, su marido y Candela... los únicos al parecer que van de visita es su hermano y su cuñada, los demás le traen muy sin cuidado, lo agradece pues no está segura de querer seguir manteniendo encuentros verbales humillándose mutuamente.**_

_**Antes de salir junto a su nuevo maridito, se supone que la novia debía lanzar el ramo, pero Candy tenía pensado algo diferente. Después de consultarlo con Terry se dirigió hasta su amiga Ariana y le dió el buqué en sus manos.**_

_**AB - ¡¿pe... pero qué haces?! ¿no deberías lanzarlo?**_

_**Ca - hehehe sí, pero esta vez quiero dártelo a ti porque quiero que seas la próxima en casarte con Anthony y puedan ser felices**_

_**AB - te lo agradezco mucho - la abraza con ternura**_

_**Ca - no tienes porque, estoy ansiosa por presenciar la boda de mis dos más grandes y locas amigas**_

_**AB - hahahaha sí, ¡loquitas como tú! por lo visto eso es contagioso**_

_**Ca - hahahahahaha si es así me parece que quienes me desquiciaron ¡fueron ustedes! yo era la más tranquila del grupo**_

_**AB - hahahahaha ¡eso no te lo crees ni tú! - Candy le guiña un ojo y ambas vuelven a reír**_

_**Te - bellas damas, si me disculpan me llevo a mi adorada esposa**_

_**AB - hahaha ¿qué pasa Grandchester, no sabes estar tres minutos sin ella?**_

_**Te - hahahaha querida Ariana, no pienso pasar lejos de ella nunca más**_

_**AB/Ca - ¡oohhhh! quue románticoooo - con sutileza se la llevó a un lado para esconderse tras una puerta y estar a solas**_

_**Ca - Terry... ¿qué haces?**_

_**Te - ¿¡qué más!? ¡disfrutar de los besos de mi esposa! ¿¡algún problema!?**_

_**Ca - hahahaha... pues la verdad ¡es que sí! hay cientos de invitados detrás de esa puerta**_

_**Te - me traen muy sin cuidado los invitados Candy... llevo desde que amaneció, no desde que me dijiste que si, hmmm no miento desde que te vi por primera vez... si, desde entonces me muero por besar tus labios, comer tu cuerpo y hacerte mía - sin dar tiempo a más objeción sujeta el rostro de la rubia con sus dos manos y se adueña de sus labios, con posesión y sed los devora, introduce su lengua y hurga en su interior, le encanta su humedad y sabor. Ante esa caricia tan exigente no puede evitar la rubia derretirse entre sus manos, un gemido de placer sale desde lo más profundo de su garganta... se sujeta a la solapa de su traje temiendo caer en cualquier momento, él siendo consciente del efecto que produce la aferra más en un abrazo**_

_**Ca - Terry, por favor para... o aquí mismo te obligo a que me hagas el amor - le ruega mientras él recrea un delicioso camino de besos por su cuello**_

_**Te - realmente eso es lo que quiero hacer en este preciso momento**_

_**Ca - ahhhh**_

_**Te - te amo pequeña y deseo hacerte mía hoy y siempre**_

_**Ca - ¡una hora!**_

_**Te - ¿¡ah!? ¿qué quieres con eso?**_

_**Ca - te pido una hora a cambio de una vida contigo, quiero despedirme de la familia antes de salir de viaje**_

_**Te - hmmm diez minutos**_

_**Ca - nooo una hora a cambio de sexo todos los días**_

_**Te - hahahaha pequeña, eso no hace falta que lo jures, está incluido en el contrato matrimonial, la letra pequeña ¿la viste? te doy veinte minutos**_

_**Ca - hahahaha una hora y el desayuno en la cama**_

_**Te - preciosa, no quiero morir por una intoxicación alimentaria... tienes media hora**_

_**Ca - hora y media a cambio de lo que me pidas**_

_**Te - señorita pecas ¡eso es hacer trampa!**_

_**Ca - ¡corrección! ¡ahora soy tu señora pecas! sólo por esa ofensa me merezco ¡dos horas!**_

_**Te - hahahaha está bien, una hora pero luego serás ¡solo mía! y no me pidas compartirte con nadie más o ¡me volveré loco!**_

_**Ca - ¡trato! - le da un beso y regresa al salón a compartir un poco más**_

_**An - Candy, muchas felicidades, ha sido una ceremonia muy preciosa y vuestros votos me conmovieron - viendo que la rubia se había acercado hasta su mesa, su amiga de la infancia aprovechó para hablar un momento con ella**_

_**Ca - muchas gracias Anny, aunque a decir verdad yo no he tenido nada que ver con todo esto, lo han organizado Eleanor con mamá y Elroy**_

_**An - sabes, no quería admitirlo, ni mucho menos que tú lo supieses... pero la verdad ¡es que te envidio!**_

_**Ca - ¡¿a mí?! ¿por qué?**_

_**An - tienes algo que les encanta a todos, te ganas su cariño, aprecio y fidelidad con tanta facilidad que parece irreal. Siempre sentí envidia que todos te quisieran porque pensé que me robabas su cariño, pero...**_

_**Ca - ¡no! no, claro que no Anny, nunca te robaría el cariño de nadie, por favor ¡no pienses así!**_

_**An - espera... déjame terminar, lo que quiero decir es que tú siempre has pensando en los demás antes de pensar en ti y por eso has sufrido mucho, por eso estoy segura que te mereces ser feliz con Terry y todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora, quiero que lo seas Candy, olvídate de los demás y se un poco más egoísta pensando en ti**_

_**Ca - Annyyyyy...**_

_**An - ¡hazlo! si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré ¡te quiero mucho Candy! - la abraza con ternura y feliz de poder admitir sus sentimientos y no causarle daño**_

_**Ca - ¡yo también te quiero Anny y siempre seré tu amiga, hermana y confidente para cuando me necesites! - la rubia la vuelve a abrazar conmovida por sus palabras... tenía razón, debía pensar un poco más en ella de ahora en adelante...**_

_**An - ¡lo sé! y yo prometo ¡ser mejor amiga y hermana para ti! - sin decir más Candy decide ir a despedirse su familia, Albert, Archie, Neil, Fleur, Alice, Elisa, Hugo, Elroy, Natham, Hellem, Loan y los gemelos, sus amigos leales Charlotte, Ariana, Anthony. También de sus suegros y esas personas que la han apreciado y apoyado sin siquiera conocerla Charles Frohman y Enrico Caruso, luego va hasta donde su marido y lo toma del brazo para obligarlo a salir - ¡venga Terry! ¡vamos camina!**_

_**Te - pero se puede saber ¿qué es lo que te pasa?**_

_**Ca - ¿no eras tú el que quería irse? te estoy diciendo ahora yo, que nos vayamos**_

_**Te - ¿de verdad? pues es que ahora estaba en una conversación muy interesante con Charles y Enrico**_

_**Ca - ¿¡eh... eh... en serio!? ¿¡de verdad!?**_

_**Te - hahahaha ¡es broma!**_

_**Ca - ¡Terryyyy! ¡qué cruel eres!**_

_**Te - hahahaha ¿ahora soy yo el cruel? cuando antes ¡eras tú la que no quería irse!**_

_**Ca - ¡ya! pero he cambiado de opinión**_

_**Te - hmmm me gustaría saber ¡¿por qué?! - a la rubia se le encendieron las mejillas ante esa pregunta indiscreta - hahahaha ¡siendo así! hagamos las cosas bien - dicho esto, con la ayuda de Eleanor hacen los debidos agradecimientos y finalmente la pareja sale del lugar**_

_**EB - hijo, ya todo está listo y el coche los llevará hasta...**_

_**Te - ¡gracias! ¡sí, gracias madre! nos veremos después - la interrumpió pues no quería que revelara su sorpresa, ella le sonríe y entiende el mensaje**_

_**EB - está bien, que tengáis un buen viaje**_

_**Ca - ¡muchas gracias por todo! ¡hasta luego Eleanor! - la pareja sube al carruaje y este emprende su camino, destino el cual desconoce la rubia - Terry, ¿¡me puedes decir a dónde vamos!?**_

_**Te - ¿por qué?**_

_**Ca - hmmm ¡¿por favor?! - le suplica melosa**_

_**Te - no refería a eso, pero gracias hahaha... la verdad quiero que sea una sorpresa... ¿¡podrás esperar un poco mi querido sabueso!?**_

_**Ca - hmmm... ¡no sé!**_

_**Te - bueno, si quieres te puedo proponer algo más entretenido de momento**_

_**Ca - ¿Ah sí? ¿cómo qué?**_

_**Te - ¡ven aquí! - sin más, la sienta sobre sus piernas, y comienza a besarla, de esa forma tan voraz y posesiva como suele hacer... mientras se agarra de la amplia espalda para no caer, él aprovecha para recorrer todo su torso con sus manos, su lengua saborea la miel de su boca... Sus pensamientos no son coherentes, solo sabe que desea sentirlo dentro, la humedad en su entrepierna confirma ese fuego que crece en sus entrañas pidiendo a gritos ser saciado - ahhhh... te deseo Candy, te deseo como nunca antes he deseado a ni una mujer, eres la dueña de mis pensamientos y mi cuerpo, soy adicto a tus labios rojos y dulces como una cereza, tu piel blanca cual nieve... tus muslos firmes, tu sexo... hmmm tu placer me sabe a fresas con pistacho, realmente eres dulce, apetecible, te comería ahora mismo**_

_**Ca - hmmm Terry, cómo se te ocurre... ¡el cochero nos va a oír! - renegaba a la vez que procuraba quitarle sus manos que buscaban por debajo de su vestido**_

_**Te - ¡pues entonces no grites! y él no se dará cuenta**_

_**Ca - Terry... para**_

_**Te - ¿¡qué pasa, acaso no me deseas!?**_

_**Ca - por supuesto que sí, pero no estamos en una habitación, ¡no podemos hacerlo aquí!**_

_**Te - ¿quién lo dice? no pretenderás limitar nuestras caricias sólo cuando nos encontremos en nuestra alcoba, cuando con mis palabras he desnudado tu alma y te he poseído hasta en pensamientos - logra llegar hasta la única prenda íntima que resguarda lo que tanto desea, sin miramientos tira de él y rompe la ropa interior, su boca devora la piel de su cuello y hombros - te quiero mía y te quiero ahora Candy**_

_**La rubia encendida por el deseo y por la exigencia de su marido se acomoda a horcajadas sobre él, con sus manos acariciaban su torso hasta llegar a la hebilla de su cinturón... llevaba mucho tiempo deseando hacer esto, con premura desabrocha los pantalones al mismo tiempo que él desgarra sus braguitas... su boca vuelve a ser saqueada por su lengua mientras que con sus manos busca aquello que sabe puede proporcionarle placer. **_

_**Sus dedos palpan su falo erecto y ardiente, palpita de deseo... un gemido ronco se escapa de su garganta, percibe la humedad de sus labios, mueve sus caderas para lograr introducirlo en su intimidad y satisfacer su urgencia. Puede sentir perfectamente como se le abren las carnes para recibirlo y como este poco a poco va llenando su interior, gruñidos de placer emiten ambos que callan entre besos; sus amplias manos las posiciona sobre sus caderas para indicarle el movimiento... hacia adelante y atrás, una... y otra vez... la humedad incrementa y las sensaciones les apremian... hacia atrás, percibe la longitud de su sexo... hacia adelante, la penetra por completo y el fuego incrementa... uno... dos... tres... se empala sobre él... siete... nueve... quince se aferra a su cuerpo deseando sentir su piel y que la ropa no estorbarse... veinte... y cinco y seis... y sus piernas tiemblan ante el estallido de placer y el gemido que ahoga mordiendo la chaqueta...**_

_**Terry la rodea con sus brazos y con la mayor destreza que consigue la levanta para hacerla apoyar sobre el asiento frente a él; la acomoda al borde y se arrodilla, levanta las capas de tela para exponer sus piernas y su sexo... la lujuria resplandece en las pupilas de ambos aunque se encuentren en plena oscuridad... acerca la punta de su sexo hasta sus labios íntimos y la vuelve a penetrar con avidez, fuerza y placer... uno... dos... tres... con contundencia se introduce completamente en ella, siente como su falo recorre cada centímetro de su vagina y la llena plenamente... doce... quince... veinte, y la exquisita humedad de su lujuria recorre su miembro mientras ella se estremece, posee su boca y ensordecen los gemidos de placer, una corriente se mueve por su espina dorsal cuando llegan a la cúspide del placer, estallando en luces, orgasmo, estrellas, gemidos, y latidos desbocados**_

Te - se puede saber ¿qué hace una bella dama tan solitaria?

Ca - ¡Terryyy...!

Te - hehehehe ¡parece que te he sorprendido! ¿¡qué maldad estabas pensando Candy!? - la observa suspicaz, pero ella solo le sonríe

Ca - hnnmm hnnmm - niega con la cabeza, y su vientre se estremece por los recuerdos - ¡nada malo! solo pensaba en lo feliz que me siento

Te - ¿ah sí? y se puede saber ¿por qué? - la rodea con sus brazos y le besa en la mejía

Ca - hmmm creo que por las hermosas vistas, por el viaje y ¡por estar junto a ti! - le devuelve el beso

Te - hmmm yo también me siento así preciosa... creo que debimos hacer este viaje juntos a américa desde un principio

Ca - no importa Terry, ahora lo estamos haciendo, y mejor aún sabes ¿por qué? - él solo niega con la cabeza y la observa curioso - pues hoy es mejor ¡porque soy tu esposa!

Te - Candyyy... - ella le sonríe, es vidente su felicidad y por lo tanto es también la suya, nada le complace más que satisfacer a su mujer, le da un tierno beso y luego ambos observan la tranquilidad del océano y respirando la suave brisa marina a la vez que el ocaso los pinta con sus dorados rayos

Ca - si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar

Te - no te preocupes mi amor, esta es nuestra realidad.

Luna de miel, luna de placer... mientras toman el desayuno en el restaurante del barco, varios pasajeros saludan a la joven pareja, Candy suele ser muy amable y cortés con todo mundo, su rostro resplandece de felicidad, a su mente regresan los días después de la obra, con los últimos preparativos y las últimas sorpresas en casa de sus padres

_**RG - Terry hijo, ha llegado esta carta de parte del rey**_

_**Te - ¿qué es padre?**_

_**RG - venga Terry no pongas esa cara de miedo, no solo malas noticias pueden venir de él**_

_**Te - bueno, digamos que de momento solo desconfío del rey**_

_**RG - espero que con esto, cambies tu percepción - le entrega el sobre, el joven lo toma y saca su contenido, por un par de minutos sus pupilas se deslizan por las líneas en el papel**_

_**Te - ¿pe... pero esto qué es? ¡no lo entiendo!**_

_**RG - ¿de verdad? si es muy sencillo, complacido por tu actuación el rey accede a contemplar tu próximo enlace como si estuviese dentro del plazo establecido en el testamento de tu abuelo Angus**_

_**Te - ¿¡de... de verdad!?**_

_**RG - sí, no desea que tomes el título como una carga, pues todo esto lo hizo tu abuelo con afán de que las cosas se corrigieran, quizás no se esperaba que yo hubiese enviudado y ahora viviera con tu madre, por lo tanto cree que lo mejor es que tú asumas el cargo a su momento, aún me faltan un par de años antes de jubilarme, y Juan sabe y reconoce tu pasión por el teatro**_

_**Te- vayaaaa**_

_**RG - ¿qué sucede?**_

_**Te - la verdad es que no me lo esperaba, admito que todo eso me tenía un poco agobiado y en verdad lo agradezco... solo que...**_

_**RG - ¿qué sucede?**_

_**Te - pues resulta que Charles Frohman me comentó que le hubiese gustado poder tenerme entre su elenco y montar grandes presentaciones, pero decliné su oferta pues creía que iba a ser difícil estar en el teatro y ocupando tu silla en la sala de los lores**_

_**RG - pues aún estás a tiempo de aceptar, estoy seguro que le agradaría contar contigo**_

_**Te - puede que así lo haga**_

_**RG - me alegro hijo, sabes que puedes contar con mi ayuda para lo que sea**_

_**Te - gracias padre, creo que...**_

Ca - ¿qué dices cariño? - la dulce voz de su amada lo trae al presente

Te - perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

Ca - que los señores Chappell nos han invitado a compartir con ellos la mesa para cenar juntos - con sus ojos hace un gesto más que obvio mientras que señala con su mano al matrimonio que están de pie al lado, los han conocido en el viaje y su pequeña pecosa los ha adoptado rápidamente como los abuelos y suele estar muy pendiente de Amaya y Harry

Te - por supuesto, será un placer cenar con ustedes

Ca - bien, entonces nos vemos a la hora de la cena querida Amaya - le sonríe dulcemente a la vez que se despide con un ademán agitando su mano - muy bien Terry, dime ¿qué pasa?

Te - ¿eh? ¿por qué? o ¿de qué?

Ca - estabas en las nubes, me dio la impresión que estabas pensando en algo... y ese "algo" te preocupa...

Te - tienes razón Candy, tenemos que hablar...

.

continuaraaa


	33. Más Allá de las Perdices 02

_**Más Allá de las Perdices 02**_

La fragancia floral y de sexo le invade su olfato, con pesadez abre sus ojos y se encuentra con la imagen de la quijada de ella, aún duerme... desliza su mirada por su cuello, baja poco a poco hasta llegar a su busto, es hasta entonces consciente que su mano izquierda esta puesta de manera posesiva sobre su pecho derecho, es su nuevo hábito para dormir, después de hacer el amor se desploma sobre ella exhausto y lleno de placer, ella le acaricia sutilmente con la yema de sus dedos la espalda hasta que sus respiraciones y corazones vuelven a la normalidad...

Antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, acomoda el peso de su cuerpo a un lado, le sujeta su pecho y entrelaza su pierna izquierda con la derecha de ella, como clara señal que ella es de su pertenencia... tampoco le queda otra opción, reconoce que está loco y perdidamente enamorado de su pequeña, su pecosa, monito pecas, su Julieta Vikinga, al recordar todo sus motes sonríe... santo cielos, está muy enamoradico de esa mujer que comparte su lecho, los recuerdos de aquella madrugada vienen a su mente.

_**Terry le ofrece su mano para ayudarle a descender, Candy está que se muere de la vergüenza pensando que el cochero pueda haber escuchado algo de ese encuentro tan íntimo y ardiente mientras venían de camino a... a... los ojos se abren en plenitud y su quijada casi llega al suelo ante la sorpresa, a pesar de la neblina que los rodea puede reconocer claramente el cuerpo metálico frente a ella y el olor a sal**_

_**Ca - Te... Te... a... a... es... es...**_

_**Te - hahahahaha ¡¿qué pasa Candy?! ¿te ha comido la lengua el ratón? - se mofa ante su repentino tartamudeo, le parece tan adorable como gesticula con su boquita de pez y roja por los besos que han intercambiado, posa su mano por la espalda y la invita a caminar - he pasado por aquí un par de veces y siempre desee hacerlo contigo así que me dije "¡TERRY ES HORA DE QUE LLEVES A ESA MUJER CONTIGO Y HAGAS EL VIAJE COMO DEBIÓ SER LA PRIMERA VEZ!"**_

_**Ca - eso quiere decir que...**_

_**Te - sí pequeña pecosa, nos iremos juntos a Estados Unidos, como deseé tanto hacerlo ese día que partí, y al igual que hoy fue en medio de la niebla**_

_**Ca - ¡ohhh Terry! - detiene su caminar y lo abraza, siente un estremecimiento sacudir su cuerpo por los recuerdos, y pese al nudo formado en su garganta logra pronunciar - ... yo... yo corrí, corrí y corrí para llegar antes de que zarpara el barco, pero llegué tarde y... y... ¡te grite! te llamé con toda la fuerza que disponía... pero ya no...**_

_**Te - te escuché**_

_**Ca - ¡¿ehh?!**_

_**Te - ¡te escuché! pero me pareció que era una alucinación porque fue en un barco donde te conocí - su imagen abriendo la puerta y su nombre llevado como eco en el viento lo hicieron detenerse, quiso responder pero creía que alucinaba**_

_**Ca - ¡ohhh Terry! ¡a veces eras tan cabezón!**_

_**Te - hehehe pequeña, ahora soy tu cabezón, ¡más respeto por favor! - con su dedo índice apoya bajo su mentón y le obliga a mirarlo, le sonríe con ternura, ella tiene los ojos vidriosos así que decide besarla, de esa forma que hace que te vuelva el alma al cuerpo, pasión y deleite... - amor, prometo no volverte a dejar atrás y estar a tu lado siempre... siempre... siempre...**_

_**Ca - ujum - ella acepta su promesa moviendo su cabeza afirmativamente y volviendo a aferrarse en un abrazo y hundir su rostro en su pecho**_

La mujer a su lado empieza moverse como clara señal que pronto se va a despertar... suelta un quejido de como quien quiere seguir durmiendo y se coloca sobre su costado derecho dándole la espalda; puede percibir claramente toda su desnudez al pegarse a cada curva de su cuerpo, le deposita pequeños besos sobre su cuello y hombros a la vez que es consciente como su pene que se encuentra presionado por su blanco trasero, va cobrando vida segundo a segundo, creciendo y endureciéndose para poder buscar refugio en la deliciosa oscuridad de la intimidad femenina... ardoroso por poseerla y sentirla con su mano toma su sexo para dirigirlo por la entrada de su vagina, lo mueve un par de veces hasta que logra introducirse, puede sentir como poco a poco se va abriendo paso entre las carnes, entra con pasión y dificultad centímetro a centímetro hasta alcanzarlo plenamente, sus embestidas son suaves y cariñosas... con su mano acaricia su costado libre hasta llegar a su hombro... su lengua juega con el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que su mano va hasta su pecho y le presiona más a él.

Un cosquilleo en su entrepierna la va espabilando poco a poco, reconoce perfectamente la cabeza y el cuerpo cavernoso que entra y sale de ella... un sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, sin necesidad de abrir los ojos sabe que es su marido quien la penetra, un quejido de placer sale de su garganta y su humedad aumenta... siente que la piel le arde, un fuego incrementa ante cada empeñón... su cuerpo acepta a ese hombre que la reclama y actúa ante la exigencia que le invade, curva su espalda para acercar más las caderas de él, toma la almohada... se inclina hacia adelante y hunde rostro en ella, los jadeos son más constantes y la penetración más profunda... siente como sus manos se apoyan sobre sus hombros para hacer más fuerza y entrar de manera contundente... el placer se acumula en su garganta y quiere salir "¡Terry... ah... ah... oh Terry!"... una corriente los recorre, siente su vientre estremecerse cuando finalmente estalla por todos sus sentidos... humedeciéndose de sus esencias y placer.

Respiran agitadamente, sus corazones siguen a toda prisa, aún sin salirse de ella Terry la toma por los hombros y tira de la rubia para acercarla nuevamente a su pecho y sentir su piel cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor... la abraza mientras besa su cuello, su oreja, la mejilla hasta llegar cerca de la comisura de sus labios

Te - buenos días preciosa

Ca - hmmm ¡claro que son buenos días! - acerca su mano hasta la que reposa entre su pecho y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él, le encanta hacer el amor con su marido por las mañanas, en la noche, en la bañera, sobre la cama, el sofá... incluso en la terraza privada que tiene su camarote... cualquier lugar el castaño encuentra ideal para amarse. El sonido de la sirena los hizo salir de su burbuja haciéndoles saber que ya estaban en el muelle

Te - por lo visto llegamos a tierra firme, hay que levantarse

Ca - aja...

Te - Candy...

Ca - si

Te - venga arriba

Ca - si

Te - oyeee... ¡serías tan amable de soltarme! me quiero levantar y no lo puedo hacer si no me sueltas...

Ca - hahahaha ¡serás mentiroso! si yo no te estoy reteniendo

Te - ¡no me lo impidas mujer! ¡que yo me levantaré! - le da un par de besos en el cuello

Ca - naaa... ¡no te muevas! que me gusta sentirte así ¡muy unido a mí!

Te - y a mí también... - se quedan así un par de minutos más... - lo siento pequeña, mi mini yo se ha quedado dormido hehehe - bromea a la vez que ambos siente como su falo languidece y se resbala por el interior de los muslos de ella

Ca - hahahaha pero ¡¿quién te manda a que lo saques?!

Te - disculpa querida, pero este tiene vida propia y hace lo que le da la gana hahahaha

Ca - ¡no sé yo ehh! - se gira para verlo a la cara - me parece que existe cierta complicidad entre ambos y hacéis conmigo lo que queréis...

Te - hahahahaha buenoooo... tenemos una especie de trato, hemos llegado al convenio que lo mejor de todo es hacerte disfrutar... ¡soy tu esclavo! ¡tú cactus mi amor!

Ca - hahahaha

Finalmente se levanta y recogen su equipaje, son las diez de la mañana del miércoles diez de Abril cuando llegan a Nueva York. Fueron los primeros en subir al barco y los últimos en bajar. Tal parece como si en este lugar nadie hubiese cambiado, el ajetreo típico en el muelle les rodea, Terry para un cochero y éste los lleva hasta su apartamento; habían decidido quedarse ahí por varias razones que no tiene que ver con el hecho que los Reginar estarían la siguiente semana en Estados Unidos o que la casa de Eleanor había sido alquilada, sino por el hecho de poder vivir esos sueños de cuando ella estudiaba enfermería, él se preparaba para su papel de Romeo y maquinaba pedirle que se quedara a vivir juntos ahí. Dejaron el equipaje y salieron un momento a comprar provisiones para poder cocinar... caminaban por la calle disfrutando de su mundo personal hasta que una voz chillona les llama por la espalda

KC - ¡Terry Grandchester! ¡Candice White!

Te/Ca - ¡¿ehhh?!

KC - ¡pero será posible! ¡embusteros! - les reto una castaña con fingida seriedad

Te - ¡Karen! ¡que... que sorpresa verte!

KC - ¡ay, pero de verdad ustedes son de lo que no hay! ¡muchas felicidades por su matrimonio!

Ca - Karen... gracias - responde al abrazo de la mujer, aunque aún no se repone del susto

KC - ¡pero como sois! ¡qué callado lo tenían todo! ¡me habéis engañado todo este tiempo!

Ca - hehehe no es como tú te lo imaginas

KC - ¿y cómo es que me lo imagino?

Te - ehhh... ¿te parece si tomamos algo y charlamos un poco?

KC - jummm es lo menos que debes hacer Terry hahahaha - entran a un modesto establecimiento y las mujeres piden zumos y Terry café con un sandwich - chicos, de verdad no me lo podía creer lo que veían mis ojos en los periódicos, resulta que mi querida amiga Blanche, no era ni más ni menos que la señorita Candice White Andrew, Marquesa de Tubirkinini

Ca - hahahaha es Tullibardine

KC - ¡sí, sí! también se dice así, entonces dígame lady Tubitadine ¿qué tal la vida de casada?

Ca - hahahaha

KC - que sepas que debería sentirme ofendida porque no me contasteis la verdad, ¡yo! yo que aposté por vuestra relación ¡desde un principio! y ayude a este hombre ¡para que corriera a tus brazos! y de paso ¡se sacan una boda bajo la manga!

Ca/Te - hahahaha - la pareja disfruta del dramatismo con el cual explica su amiga la congoja por no haberle contado nada

Te - si te sirve de consuelo, lo de la boda también nos tomó por sorpresa a los dos, recién había conseguido el valor para pedirle matrimonio a Candy cuando a los cinco días ya estábamos camino al altar

KC - ¿cómoooooo?

Ca - hehehe bueno, resulta que nuestros padres ya estaban preparando todo y pues hehehe... eso, que al final decidimos casarnos

KC - hmmm ¡eh! vamos a ver, aquí algo no me cuadra

Te - verás, resulta que Candy fue al frente como enfermera voluntaria y ahí tuvo un accidente donde perdió la memoria y la familia Reginar la encontró y cuidó de ella... - mientras Candy disfrutaba del bocadillo que Terry había pedido para ella, se sorprendió que su adorado, creído y orgulloso marido inglés estuviese compartiendo datos de su vida... bueno, en parte varios datos de los que estaba narrado habían salido en los periódicos, según les había comentado la actriz, ya habían pasado un par de días y ellos se encontraban en aguas internacionales, cuando la sección de espectáculos aparecía la nota dedicada a ellos; pero aparte de Albert, Loan, Charlotte, Ariana y Anthony este no suele ser muy amistoso con nadie, por lo visto el castaño consideraba a Karen como su amiga y eso le hinchó el corazón de alegría

KC - entonces ¿vuelves al grupo Stratford? esta temporada pasada no ha sido lo mismo, se te echó mucho en falta en el trabajo

Te - no te puedo asegurar nada, de momento estoy en versión luna de miel

KC - hahahaha iugggg o sea que ¿¡hay una versión de ti donde eres empalagoso y todo eso!? hahaha no me lo puedo creer, querida Candy te compadezco

Ca - hahahahaha, no te preocupes Karen, lo tengo controlado

KC - ¡haces bien querida! bueno, me gustaría poder seguir charlando más tiempo pero me tengo que retirar, ¿qué les parece si quedamos para cenar en parejas?

Ca - ¿tienes pareja Karen?

KC - ¡sí, hija sí! Hahahaha Terry no me mires con esa cara de haber visto un fantasma, gracias a ti al final le hice caso al pobre hombre hehehe

Te - ¡oohhhh! ¡eso quiero verlo! tengo que saber a nombre de quien será el monumento por aguantar auch... digo amar a esta bella mujer - se corrigió por el codazo y mirada asesina que le dedicó su mujer al saber por dónde iban sus tiros

KC - hahahaha tranquila Candy, sé que lo dice porque me quiere, pero como nunca le hice caso, no fui presa de sus encantos y me dice eso hahahahahahaha

Te - oyeeee... ¡serás! hehehehe - al final se despiden y quedan de salir juntos dentro de dos noches. La pareja vuelve a su nidito de amor, donde se disfrutan y marcan territorio en cada rincón.

Finalmente había llegado el viernes y ambos estaban listos para salir, la reserva la había hecho Karen y el restaurante no estaba nada mal, por lo visto es la sensación del momento. La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando conocieron por fin a la persona que había robado el corazón de la indomable Karen Claise, era ni más ni menos que Carl Medley, quien había hecho el papel de "Bassanio" en la obra "El Mercader de Venecia", el castaño se alegraba genuinamente por ella, se ve que el hombre la adora y admira; mientras hablan de la última gira y su trabajo en el teatro con su esposa, no puede evitar observar como sonríe, sus gestos, su forma de masticar, lo atenta y amable con sus acompañantes y la conversación tan amena e interesante que mantienen, realmente la adora y por ella está dispuesto a todo.

_**Te - por un lado no te niego que respiro aliviado de no verme obligado a seguir trabajando como "Comandante", ni tener que coger el cargo en la sala de los lores - pasa su mano por sus cabellos y luego la vuelve a meter en el bolsillo de su pantalón, la rubia lo observa detenidamente mientras está sentada al borde de la cama, apoyada sobre sus dos palmas y las piernas extendidas puesta una sobre la otra; había escuchado silenciosamente el relato de su marido, la carta que recibió por parte del rey, la oferta de trabajo de Charles Frohman pero que no le había aceptado ni rechazado la oferta pues, no estaba seguro que ellos se quedaran a vivir en Londres, le había confesado que sabía que toda su familia... (es decir los Andrew, sus padres Natham, Hellem, Loan, Nadia y Mauricio, ahhh y el Hogar de Ponny ¡claro está!)... toda su familia reside en américa y no quiere alejarla de ellos, ya no decide por él solo, también debe pensar en ella, pero no puede ser tan egoísta y decirle ¡"NO", no aceptes! pues los padres de él y sus hermanos viven en Londres, Terry merece también estar al lado de Eleanor y Richard, y por supuesto conocer a su nuevo hermano o hermanita...**_

_**Ca - te veías tan guapo con tu uniforme**_

_**Te - hehehe gracias, es lo que tiene ser buena percha**_

_**Ca - hehehe... gracias por contarme todo, pero si te soy sincera no te sabría decir qué debes hacer**_

_**Te - bueno, necesito que me digas lo que piensas cariño, ya no es solo mi vida, también es la tuya y no te quiero arrastrar a algo que quizás no deseas**_

_**Ca - amor, ahora mismo no sé qué es lo que quiero, pero lo que sí puedo hacer es pensarlo**_

_**Te - me parece bien, esperaré el tiempo que precises**_

_**Ca - ¿sabes que me ayudaría?**_

_**Te - no, ¿el qué? - ella se levanta de su lugar y va hasta donde él y posa sus manos en sus caderas **_

_**Ca - hmmm creo que si me besas, sería de mucha ayuda**_

_**Te - ¿ah sí? - la rodea con su brazos y le da un beso - ¿así está bien?**_

_**Ca - hmmm más**_

_**Te - hmmm me da la impresión de lo que en realmente quieres es otra cosa**_

_**Ca - hahahaha ¿¡tú crees!?**_

_**Te - seguro... pídemelo, pídeme lo que quieres y te lo daré**_

_**Ca - te quiero a ti**_

_**Te - hmmm se más específica preciosa, o no tendrás lo que deseas - su voz era tan sensual que la estremecía y erizaba la piel**_

_**Ca - hmmm te quiero a ti, quiero que me quites la ropa, me beses completamente y me hagas tuya... hmmm quiero que me hagas el amor**_

_**Te - hmmm ¡te voy a comer entera! - le devora la boca con un beso exigente, mientras hace lo que ella ha pedido, le enciende saber que lo desea y necesita sentirlo dentro de ella**_

Ca - ¡Terry! - la voz de la rubia lo llamaba por tercera vez, se había ensimismado tanto en sus recuerdos, que había dejado de participar en la conversación

Te - perdona, ¿me decías? - le toma la mano que ella había puesto sobre la suya y la acaricia

Ca - ¿estás bien? estás muy callado

Te - perfectamente cariño

Ca - ¿seguro? es que casi no has probado el plato, de seguro la carne ya está fría, si no te gusta podemos pedir otra cosa

Te - no, no cariño estoy bien, no hace falta... tengo tanta hambre, que hoy me lo como todo - un brillo destelló en los zafiros de su marido, una curva se dibujó en sus labios como clara señal de perversidad, cuando le besó la mano fue como poner fuego sobre su piel, sabe que la desea, pero que la desea en ese mismo instante, porque siente como la desnuda con sus ojos; para reprimir un gemido se muerde medio labio inferior y fingió una suave risa, su cuerpo le arde como si estuviese siendo besado cada centímetro y en vez de sostener su mano estuviera hurgando en su entrepierna, jugando con su sexo

KC - hay que tierna la parejita como se preocupan el uno por el otro, mientras tanto ¡a nosotros que nos den calabazas!

Ca - hehehehe lo siento Karen

KC - no te disculpes Candy, entiendo que tu marido... ohh ¡qué raro se escuchó eso! aún me cuesta asimilar que ¡este es tu esposo! agggg

Te - hahahaha no hace falta que finjas envidia Karen, estoy seguro que Carl es todo ternura contigo, ¡eres tú la fría con él!

KC - ¡oh, pero qué dices! yo soy muy atenta con mi chico, ¿ha que sí cariño?

Te - hahahahaha - las carcajadas de Terry fueron más que estruendosas al ver la cara de vergüenza y refutando lo dicho por su amiga, continúan disfrutando de la velada y los platillos, mientras que el castaño le dedica a la rubia miradas, comentarios, levanta una ceja, le sonríe de esa forma con un guiño de ojo como código de que esta noche, hacen el amor, tierno, salvaje, exigente, y único como solo ellos saben al entregarse

.

. 

Acostada sobre tu pecho

disfruto de tus besos.

Con el azul de tu mirada,

me haces sentir amada.

Renuevas mis deseos cada vez

que en tus brazos me encuentro.

Tu olor y esencia se cuelan hasta

mi más negra conciencia.

Te quiero loco, te quiero posesivo

así como tú has obtenido todo lo mío.

Tu voz como fuerte melodía

me hipnotiza, mientras que con tus

manos me dices "Eres solo mía".

Que el cielo nos cubra y

los narcisos nos guarden el secreto

de cada vez que saben te

he sentido dentro.

Ámame ahora

Ámame siempre

porque siempre serás

mi amado rebelde.


	34. Más Allá de las Perdices 03

_**Más Allá de las Perdices 03**_

La orquesta toca un vals y varias parejas están en la pista bailando, todos sonríen y disfrutan de la fiesta, finalmente se había llegado el día de su amiga, Candy junto a su esposo habían viajado hasta Chicago para presenciar el enlace de Annie y Archie. La ceremonia había sido normal, los votos típicos, pero los novios se veían realmente bellos y elegantes.

Terry bromeaba con su mujer de la faena que se habían librado al no tener que haber estado pendiente de la organización de su propia boda y habían sido muy originales en todo, desde cómo se habían conocido y lo que disfrutaban metiéndose el uno con el otro en vez de declararse su amor.

Te - ¡Mia piccirella tu chiedi ove andiamo!  
Ti affida il vento, ti affida all'amor  
Tutta la notte vuo', dirti che t'amo  
Tutta la notte vuo' ¡stringerti al cor

Oh mia piccirella, deh vien  
Vieni a lo mar, vieni a lo mar.

_**(¡Mi pequeña me preguntas a dónde vamos!**_  
_**Te confía el viento, te confía el amor.**_  
_**Toda la noche quiero decirte que te quiero.**_  
_**Toda la noche quiero ¡abrazarte al corazón!)**_

_**(Oh mi pequeña, por favor ven**_  
_**Ven a la mar, ven a la mar.)**_

Ca - hmmm mi amor, sospecho que este vals ¡no tiene letra!

Te - ¿ah sí? pues yo creo que, lo que canto le va muy bien y que mi voz es mil veces mejor que la del viejo Caruso

Ca - hahaha ¿tienes celos de él?

Te - ¡ja! ¡en lo absoluto mi lady!... - aún no muy convencida Candy le insiste con la mirada, por lo que él claudica - ¡¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso?! ahss... simplemente digamos que su cancióooon expresa muy bien lo que siento por ti y lo afrodisíaco que es el mar, desde que te conocí

Ca - hahaha ¡lo sé! por eso me encanta esa canción, y ahora más porque me la cantas tú - le da un tierno beso, luego posa su mejía sobre su mano que está apoyada en el hombro, mantienen el ritmo de los pasos bailando, él aferra más el agarre mientras sigue cantando cerca de su oído... una canción, sólo para ellos, sólo de ellos...

Te - A mi radiante in viso  
Dirano i tuoi sospir:  
Sul mare é il paradiso  
¡Sul mar io vuo'morir!  
Io vuo' morir, sul mar io vuo' morir.

Mia piccirella, deh vieni allo mare,  
Deh vieni  
Allo mar... deh vien...

_**(Radiante en mi cara**_  
_**Ellos dirán tus suspiros:**_  
_**El mar es paraíso**_  
_**¡En el mar quiero morir!**_  
_**Quiero morir, en el mar quiero morir.)**_

_**(Mi pequeña, ven al mar,**_  
_**Vamos**_  
_**En el mar... deh ...)**_

_**.**_

Mientras Terry y Candy siguen moviéndose en la pista (según parece a la vista de los demás) siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, nadie escucha la hermosa declaración de amor que el castaño le hace a su amada, o las palabras sensuales que se cuelan por su piel y llegan hasta su vientre, como nuevo acto natural en ella lo besa y siguen danzando; ese gesto, el rubor y la sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia, dio pie a que las típicas viejas criticonas de la alta sociedad de Chicago murmuraran... seguro más de una era o fue, mejor dicho amiga de Sara Legan y si estaban en este evento era para corroborar los rumores de primera mano.

.

Elisa estaba embarazada y su barriga era muy evidente... ohhh pero al parecer el padre de la criatura se hizo responsable y se casó con ella, fue algo sencillo de seguro, pues nadie fue invitado o mejor dicho no se conoce persona alguna que haya asistido al evento. Lo que realmente les impresionaba era que la joven viuda hubiera rehecho su vida tan pronto... ohhh pero cuando vieron al hombre, casi les cuesta disimular su asombro y la baba que se les caía, con sus abanicos se cubría medio rostro y se pedían un Hugo Carcetti para ellas mismas.

.

Algunas de esas distinguidas damas quisieron ligar con el señor Legan pero tuvieron poco éxito, hahaha si supieran que en Florida ya hay una que le ha conquistado el corazón desde que se divorció de su esposa, es muy seguro que a más de una le daría un soponcio. Por lo visto de los Legan, Neil era el único que había hecho las cosas bien, se había casado y tenía una preciosa hija... bueno quizás lo que podrían señalar es que su esposa había sido la secretaria en las oficina de los Andrew, pero era tan dulce, tan bella y amable que casi estaba olvidado ese detalle. Para lo poco que lo tiene en cuenta el mismo Neil.

.

Muchas jóvenes miraban con envidia a Fleur colgada del brazo de Albert, ahssss les era tan injusto que ella hubiera cazado al imponente adonis cabeza de familia Andrew, incluso la detestaban más al ver que aún después de haber dado a luz al grande y hermoso Wyatt seguía con su esbelta y delgada figura, cosa que a más de una de las madres ahí presentes les había costado mantener a fuerza de corsét. La unión entre los Corwell con los Brither causó furor en las reuniones de té extracurriculares, pues de todos era dominio y más de uno asistió a la primera boda del joven Archie con la difunta Gloria Freeman, por lo que no hacer comparaciones era imposible, sin duda alguna la señora Brither previniendo las malas habladurías hizo un gran esfuerzo por marcar una gran diferencia entre ambos enlaces.

.

Pero bueno esa fiesta no había por dónde cogerla, todos en la familia Andrew son guapos pero las parejas que se consiguen hacen pensar que la belleza se perpetuará como un espécimen especial entre ellos, si ya se dieron cuenta el día que presentaron a la heredera Candice, de su belleza y delicadez natural - pues se sorprendieron y lamentaron el día que se enteraron de su supuesto fallecimiento, incluso presentaron sus condolencias a la familia, pero cuando leyeron en los periódicos de su enlace con el elegante, actor, serio, joven, guapo inglés Terreuce Grandchester... más de una casi se cae de sus asientos y buscaban como posesos corroborar la noticia - parece una ninfa vestida de azul, un sencillo recogido y su tocado rosa palo le cubría medio rostro con la redecilla (el hermoso regalo que le diese su amiga Patricia O'Brien), el hombre que la lleva del brazo se parece a uno de esos héroe de la mitología griega, quien al parecer sólo tiene ojos para ella, las mujeres sueltan suspiros de envidia total.

.

.

Terry es consciente de las miradas sobre ellos y como las viejas chismosas se abanican azoradas cada vez que su esposa le da un fugaz beso, Candy al descubrir la sonrisa pícara en su rostro dirige sus ojos hasta donde él está mirando y lo descubre

Ca - ¿coqueteando con otras mujeres señor Grandchester?

Te - hahahaha para nada querida...

Ca - ¿entonces?

Te - digamos que me divierto incordiando a esas viejas cacatúas, es de risa ver como se sofocan con cada caricia que me das, son tan remilgadas - la observa tan intensa y sensualmente, que la rubia se sonroja, luego le da un beso, suavemente sorbe su labio superior y luego el inferior... antes de hacer la caricia más profunda se separa y sutilmente hace que Candy se quede viendo en dirección de las "cacatúas"... - ¿ves cómo están azoradas con tan poca cosa? - con voz grave susurra en su oído, a pesar del deseo debe admitir que las "viejas cacatúas" ni siquiera disimulan, una se limpia la frente con un pañuelo, otra bebe de su copa y la más narizona se abanica intensamente

Ca - hahahaha ¡eres terrible sabes! ¡pobre mujeres! deberías controlarte sino la tía Elroy nos va a llamar la atención...

Te - llamar la atención ¿a mí? pero qué se piensa esa señora, ¡no soy un crío! ni mi mujer me prohíbe eso

Ca - hahahaha ¿estás seguro?

Te - muy seguro, es más mi amada y remilgada señora Grandchester ¡me incita a hacer cosas más perversas!... - le levanta una ceja pícaramente por lo que ella contesta toda indignada

Ca - ¡eso no es cierto! serás ment...

Te - ¡¿quiere mi amada señora Grandchester que le recuerde qué me hizo nada más salir de la iglesia?!

Ca - ¡¿ehh?! ¿qué según tú te hizo?

Te - pues verás... ¡me obligo!

Ca - ¿quéee?

Te - así como lo oyes, me obligo a que le besara y quitara la ropa interior para

Ca - ¡¿qué queeee?! no será ¿¡que tú la acorralaste!?

Te - ¡noo, de verdad! ¡ella me obligo! se vistió como un ángel, toda de blanco, luego me drogó con su olor y sus besos, tanto que hizo de mí lo que quiso, me envicio con su piel ¡a mí! que soy un pobre inocente... no supe cómo defenderme

Ca - hahahaha aunque pongas esa cara, ¡nadie te va a creer Terry!

Te - hahahaha no me importa, ¡¿solo quiero saber si te acuerdas?!

Ca - hmmm déjame ver... hmmm ¿qué estaba haciendo yo ese día?... ¿a dónde fui?

Te - ¡ja! si necesitas ayuda, ¡te puedo hacer recordar todo perfectamente querida! - la hace girar sobre sí misma y la vuelve a encerrar con sus brazos, acerca su rostro hasta su cuello como quien finge confesar un secreto, a Candy se le erizo la piel al escuchar las palabras golpear en su lóbulo... recordar, cómo no recordar ese día

.

.

_**Finalmente se habían librado de todos los invitados y disfrutaban de la intimidad que les brindaba el coche, ni uno de los dos decía palabra alguna, quizás porque aún asimilaban lo que acababan de hacer, ella temía que si hacía un mal movimiento Terry podía desvanecerse, como en un sueño. El castaño parecía incrédulo, tanto que había deseado esto, y lo que le había costado; los meses en que se sumergió en el alcohol y miseria porque ella ya no estaba en su vida; lo difícil e infructuoso que fue buscarla cuando viajó a Chicago; el duro golpe de ver un cadáver frente a él creyéndola muerta; rozar el borde de la locura cuando conoció a Blanche y el huracán de sensaciones y dudas que le implantaba cada vez que la enfrentaba, se había enamorado de ella sin darse cuenta y cuando por fin decide darse una oportunidad con la joven francesa y**__**luchar por ese amor, resulta ser que Blanche no era ni más ni menos que su adorada Candy... sin duda alguna la vida se había entretenido bastante con ellos, gracias destino por ponerla otra vez en su camino.**_

_**Ca - ¿eh... estás bien?**_

_**Te - sí - le dedica una de sus sonrisas exclusivas, a la vez que acerca su mano para llevar un rizo tras su oreja, nerviosa lo sujeta para que no termine el contacto, es entonces que ve el leve destello de la argolla en su anular que le grita "¡ES TU ESPOSA!" - si es contigo, siempre estoy bien**_

_**Ca - yo también... - se entrega al beso y a sus brazos, lo desea tanto que no puede evitar recorrer su rostro, cuello, pecho y piernas con sus manos, necesita reconocer todo eso que ahora es suyo - hmmm mi amor... te deseo**_

_**Te - no hagas eso pequeña, sino luego me será difícil detenerme**_

_**Ca - detenerte, ¿por qué?**_

_**Te - ¡también es verdad! - llevado por la euforia del momento la aprieta más de lo debido y le da un beso en el hueco de su clavícula, luego se separa y va con el conductor, lo convence de dejarle conducir el vehículo a él y promete llegar a la sala de recepción en una hora, Candy se ríe ante la ocurrencia y espera paciente a saber hasta dónde van, después de ir por un par de calles que desconoce se detienen en un modesto hostal, Terry le ayuda a bajar y mientras ella sujeta su velo en su mano para no arrastrarlo. El recepcionista alucina cuando el castaño le pide una habitación, quizás pensara que Terry se ha robado a la novia, cuando finalmente están dentro de esta, la rubia se para en medio y la observa despreocupadamente a la vez que busca las horquillas que sujetan su velo - espera, te ayudo... no hay que deshacer el peinado pues pronto debemos ir a la fiesta**_

_**Ca - hahahaha y se puede saber entonces ¿qué piensas hacer?**_

_**Te - ¿no lo sabes? es algo muy bueno, algunos lo conocen vulgarmente como "sexo", los románticos le dicen "hacer el amor"...**_

_**Ca - ¿y tú? - le pregunta un poco sorprendida una vez que es libre del adorno**_

_**Te - yo le llamo "consumar el matrimonio"**_

_**Ca - hahahahahaha... vaya, muy ingenioso**_

_**Te - una pregunta, ¿el vestido es de una sola pieza?**_

_**Ca - no... ¿por qué?**_

_**Te - para ayudarte a quitarte la ropa, ¿por qué sino?**_

_**Ca - ¿así? ¿con tanta luz y enfrente de ti?**_

_**Te - pero vamos a ver, no es la primera vez que te he visto y te veré desnuda**_

_**Ca - yaaa... pero la vez anterior estaba más oscuro y llevaba menos capas encima**_

_**Te - hahaha pero si a mí me gustas tal cual eres, me encanta tu cuerpo pero te adoro por todo**_

_**Ca - hmmm... no sé**_

_**Te - Candy, eres consciente que eres mi mujer y que te deseo, tengo que ver tu cuerpo y deseo verlo siempre a cualquier hora del día y si hay luz mejor**_

_**Ca - ¡ahs! eso lo dices por decir**_

_**Te - hahahaha, qué te parece por cada prenda que te quites yo también hago lo mismo **_

_**Ca - está bien - empieza a deshacerse de la ropa, al suelo cae la falda de casimir y crepé, el castaño se lleva una mano a la boca para disimular la risa, ahora lleva una especie de estructura metálica cubierta de una falda de lino; él se da la vuelta para quitarse los zapatos y reír a escondidas. Cuando finalmente se quita la armadura ve los pantaloncillos con vuelo fruncido hasta las rodillas, es entonces que la risa que se había estado aguantando salió sin control**_

_**Te - hahahahahahaha ¡¿pero eso qué es?!**_

_**Ca - ¡Terry no te burles!**_

_**Te - hahahaha ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento mi amor! hahahaha pero es que las mujeres se ponen ¡unas cosas tan raras! hahahaha**_

_**Ca - ¡ahhhsss! ¡calla ya! la tía Elroy me ayudó a vestirme y no me dejó otra opción - pone sus manos sobre sus caderas como en jarras y los**__**ojos en blanco**_

_**Te - hahahahaha está bien - continua quitándose el pantalón quedando solo en ropa interior, ahora la rubia está con una medias que simulan una segunda piel y sus braguitas blancas, sin más rodeos se quita el chaleco y la camisa y se acerca hasta ella para abrazarla y besarla, qué importa lo demás, ahora solo quiere hacerla suya**_

**.**

**.**

Cuando vino a darse cuenta Candy, su marido la estaba arrastrando hasta la mesa donde compartían con la familia, se había cansado de bailar y de las insistentes miradas de las mujeres. Estar en este tipo de reuniones no es algo que sea de su agrado, siempre lo agobia verse rodeado de tanta gente, unos hipócritas, otras desesperadas por conseguir algo con él y muy pocos son los que no le hablan... mientras ve como su esposa conversa con Elroy y Fleur hace el recuento de que las únicas fiestas que ha disfrutado, para su sorpresa son en las que ha estado con ella, su adorada Julieta pecosa y la que más le había fascinado fue la de su boda

.

.

_**Le había hecho el amor con pasión y euforia, no le quitó el corsé pues estaba más que seguro que no sabría ponérselo después, mientras vuelve a ponerse los pantalones y la camisa, se da cuenta que no sabe anudarse el pañuelo**_

_**Ca - ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué pones esa cara?**_

_**Te - mi madre me anudó el plastrón y ahora no sé cómo hacerlo**_

_**Ca - hmmm la verdad es que yo tampoco se hacerlo, pero tengo una corbata, ¿la quieres?**_

_**Te - pero ¡¿dónde tienes metido tu una corbata?! ¿¡ah ver!? - la toma por los hombros y le gira buscando en cualquier rincón de su cuerpo la dichosa prenda - ¿por qué te escondes una corbata mujer?**_

_**Ca - hahahahahaha ¡tontito! no la llevo encima - toma el buqué y suelta la corbata que anteriormente Fleur había puesto - el día que partiste con la compañía Stratford de gira con la obra "Enrique V" te la dejaste en la habitación del hotel y desde entonces la tengo conmigo, toma es tuya**_

_**Te - hehehehe menos mal, por un momento llegué a pensar que también serías bruja**_

_**Ca - hahahahahaha**_

_**Te - sabes, yo también tengo algo tuyo**_

_**Ca - ¿ah sí? ¿el qué? - ve como rebusca entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y ante ella saca su crucifijo, se lleva una mano a su boca por la sorpresa, hace mucho que no pensaba en ese regalo del**__**Hogar de Ponny y si alguna vez lo hizo fue para darlo por perdido**_

_**Te - fue con lo único que me quedé cuando fui al hospital donde me dijeron tenían tus restos - también le entrega algo que una vez fue un broche de los Andrew, un nudo empieza a formarse en su garganta y la vista se vuelve borrosa por las lágrimas - nooo, no por favor no llores, no me perdonaré si te he lastimado entregándote esto**_

_**Ca - no... no, no al contrario me sorprende, es... esto es muy... muy importante para mí... gracias - le da un beso en los labios y lo abraza, se quedan así por unos minutos hasta que finalmente habla**_

_**Te - mi amor, será mejor que nos demos prisa o se empezaran a preguntar en dónde estamos**_

_**Ca - hehehehe está bien - coge los pantaloncillos para ponérselos cuando él se los arrebata sin miramientos**_

_**Te - ¿qué haces con esto?**_

_**Ca - me los voy a poner**_

_**Te - ¡qué va! ni una esposa mía ¡va a llevar una cosa tan horrible! y si no es por el vestido que necesita esa jaula con cara de armadura ¡tampoco te lo pondrías!**_

_**Ca - hahahaha ¿¡quieres que vaya así!? ¿sólo con las braguitas?**_

_**Te - sí**_

_**Ca - ¿y que corra todo el aire por ahí?**_

_**Te - sí**_

_**Ca - hahahaha eres raro ¿lo sabes?**_

_**Te - eso viene de serie cariño**_

_**Ca - hahahaha - finalmente se terminan de vestir y se van en el coche hasta el lugar donde será la recepción, ni bien han salido del vehículo cuando Eleanor los intercepta**_

_**EB - pero se puede saber ¿en dónde estaban? ¿por qué han tardado tanto!? ¡ahhhhh! santo cielos Candy ¡¿qué le ha pasado a tu peinado?!**_

_**Ca - eh... eh... este... es que me quite el velo para no arrastrarlo y**_

_**EB - sí claro, hijo ¡¿podrías haber tenido más cuidado a la hora de quitárselo no?!**_

_**Te – hahaha ¡¿pero yo qué he hecho?!**_

_**EB - sí claro, ¿¡tan inocente me crees!? - lo mira con malicia - ven querida te vamos a darte un retoque antes de que te vean los invitados - el castaño camina tras ellas y observaba jocoso como su madre suelta**__**un que otro comentario con doble sentido, Candy se ruboriza mientras le ajusta el peinado, hasta que finalmente Terry estalló en carcajadas cuando le retocaba el maquillaje - no tienes que preocuparte cariño, sé cómo es mi hijo y ambos están recién casados, lo que menos queréis es estar en esta fiesta, pero me he esforzado mucho para que todo salga bien**_

_**Te - hahaha madre, pobrecita de Candy va a pensar que soy un pervertido, por favor no le digas esas cosas**_

_**EB - ¡ahs! me tenían preocupada, cuando vi llegar al chofer caminando supe desde un principio lo que estarías haciendo, solo rogaba al cielo que no se les fuera ocurrir la grandiosa idea de no aparecer**_

_**Te - hahaha ¿teníamos esa opción? creo que aún estamos a tiempo**_

_**EB - ¡Terry, no te pases!**_

_**Te - hahaha bueno... pero ya ves, aquí estamos**_

_**EB - ahora sonreíd y disfrutad de la fiesta que todos os esperan**_

_**Ca - sí, gracias... muchas gracias Eleanor**_

_**EB - no tienes porque cariño, mucho me pagas tú haciendo feliz a mi hijo - caminan nuevamente hasta la entrada del salón donde ya todos están, las notas musicales se empezaron a escuchar y Enrico comienza a cantar, la pareja de novios en medio de la pista realizan su primer baile. Ajenos a las personas que los rodean ellos solo disfrutan de la presencia del otro a medida que giran al ritmo de las notas.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará… qué les puedo decir… quizás esto ha sido la parte más difícil de toda la historia ¿qué escribir en el epílogo?... igualmente muchas gracias por seguir aquí… att: Cherry**_


	35. Más Allá de las Perdices 04

_**Más Allá de las Perdices 04**_

Se gira sobre la cama perezosamente hasta quedar tumbada sobre su estómago, siente claramente la frescura de las sábanas sobre su piel, abraza la almohada y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios... tiene sueño... tiene pereza, pero se siente tan bien... que al final después de dar varias vueltas por el enorme colchón en el que se encuentra sola, se decide por levantarse.

Da un par pasos hasta la butaca donde reposa su bata, a medio camino percibe claramente su reflejo en el espejo de tres piezas, sin temor y vergüenza observa detenidamente su cuerpo; su melena suelta y desaliñada, su piel blanca... imagina el fantasma o recuerdos de las manos de su amado que le acarician y recorren las curvas de sus pechos, cintura, cadera y muslos... susurrándole al oído "me gusta tu cuerpo"... un estremecimiento la invade por completo... y pensar que antes no se atrevía a observar su propio cuerpo desnudo y sin ropa, ahora disfruta incluso de la desnudez de su marido.

Suelta una risita traviesa de sólo recordar el amante voraz que es Terry, sus ganas insaciables de poseerla, a veces es dulce y amoroso, en otras es intenso y bestial, pero lo más gracioso de todo es que ella también se ha vuelto adicta a sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo, su voz... su sexo... a todo él

Termina de cubrirse con la bata y va hasta la planta baja... camina descalza y con sus dedos intenta adecentar sus cabellos, cuando llega a la cocina no encuentra a nadie, sobre la encimera esta una bandeja tapada con una servilleta de tela y una nota

.

_**Buenos días pecosa marmotilla.**_  
_**Eres tan dulce y tan bella incluso cuando duermes.**_  
_**Hoy no hubo manera de despertarte.**_  
_**Prometo volver pronto... aún no me he ido y ya te extraño.**_  
_**Mientras desayunas piensa en mí.**_  
_**Att. Tu adorado, ardiente, flamante, exigente y sexy marido T.G**_

_**.**_

Candy sonríe al releer las líneas, Terry siempre tan ocurrente, el desayuno está más que frío... vio la fruta y la ignoró, los huevos revueltos le parecieron asquerosos y los descartó, tomó una tostada y el café... volvió a tapar lo demás y se regresó al salón; mientras masticaba observaba la cantidad de cajas por todos lados, tenía que buscar cómo decorar u ordenar todo... en fin, se supone que de ahora en adelante esta es su casa... no, corrección su hogar, por lo tanto tiene que dejarlo todo a su gusto, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo su "esposo"... observa a través de los cristales de la ventana y recuerda.

.

_**Se encuentra observa el ocaso desde lo alto de la copa del árbol, sentía como la brisa le acarició los cabellos y pensamientos, en varias ocasiones las decisiones más importantes en su vida que había tomado fue sentada en las altas ramas del "padre árbol" o en uno similar. Cuando había necesitado pensar, subir a uno le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas, y esta es una de esas veces.**_

_**Se siente un poco confundida y abrumada por los últimos acontecimientos; debido a un par de comentarios (sin una pizca de maldad) ha observado cómo se comporta su marido... y lo que dicen es verdad. Para Terry sólo existe e importa ella y nadie más, cuando están juntos tienen su propio idioma y mundo personal donde los demás no tienen cabida, (con los únicos que interactúa son con la familia o amigos que le simpatizan de ella (es decir Albert, Loan, Anthony, Charlotte y Ariana) también claro está que es con los que ha compartido más tiempo)... Le hacen bromas, porque al parecer cuando hablan mueven los labios pero no se les oye decir palabra alguna y solo ellos se entienden, en verdad son una pareja muy unida. Eso no es problema... hasta que... hasta que se acerca alguien que Terry no conoce y ella sin contemplaciones se comporte de manera demasiado cariñosa, íntima o afectiva para el gusto de su marido... dícese esto por el incidente del día anterior... ahora puede reír, pero en su momento fue demasiado molesto.**_

_Habían llegado al "Hogar de Ponny" a visitarlos, le sabía tan mal estar tan cerca y no pasar a saludarlos... por lo que a la pareja le pareció bien la idea; todo sigue igual, sus queridas madres se alegraron de verla y la felicitaron por su enlace (hubiesen querido estar presente pero no podían dejar solo el orfanato) y por ese motivo decidieron realizar una fiesta para celebrarlo. La rubia ayudó a preparar los alimentos mientras que el castaño junto a los chicos montaron la mesa en el exterior. Todo iba tan bien hasta que... hasta que apareció un joven, fornido, alto, cabellos castaños rizados, y de muy buen parecer, desmontó del caballo y al reconocer a la bella dama de cabellera dorada corrió a su encuentro, la alzó en volandas y la hizo girar de alegría por verla finalmente._

_El semblante de Terry cambió en fracción de segundos, no reconoce quién es el que osa en saludar a su esposa de semejante manera, y sentirse excluido lo irrita aún más. Candy lo abraza, le sonríe, le tira de un moflete, bromea con él, se retan y lo vuelve a abrazar... ese comportamiento de ella ¡es inaceptable! y ese hombre es ¡un desagradable!... por lo visto para los niños del hogar es conocido porque todos se acercan hasta donde el hombre y lo saludan joviales. El castaño se cruza de brazos y por más que mire fijamente a su esposa, esta pasa olímpicamente de él... el humo empezó a salir de sus orejas cuando lady pecas lo invitó a comer, sin poder contenerse más se acerca hasta donde ellos están_

_Te - no le parece señora pecas que antes de invitar a alguien para que se quede, debe preguntarlo ¿¡si esta resulta no ser su casa? - su voz sonaba muy... muy... muy enojada y sus ojos desprendían rayos... pero la mirada y el dulce tono de voz de manera tan ingenua en su amada, le hizo pensar que le estaba tomando el pelo_

_Ca - ¿por qué? aunque ya no viva aquí, no quiere decir que no pueda, el "Hogar de Ponny" siempre tiene sus puertas abiertas para todos_

_Te - ¡oh, eres muy lenta! o permitir que otro hombre te abrace, no te deja ver bien las cosas..._

_To - ¡oye, oye! ¡no tienes por qué hablarle así a Candy! controla tu mal genio quieres, en este lugar no nos gustan los hombres amargados - una especie de gruñido resonó en la garganta del castaño, hizo un giro de 360º con sus pupilas, antes de mirar fijamente al entrometido_

_Te - aquí el único que se tiene que controlar ¡eres tú! y no tienes que decirme nada, se puede saber ¿¡quién eres!?_

_Ca - ¡Terry, para por favor! - que ella le pusiera una mano sobre su pecho y se enfrentará a él por culpa de ese extraño fue la gota que derramó el vaso_

_Te - Por favor ¿qué? "por favor él me gusta", "por favor somos amigos", "por favor tenemos algo especial", " por favor ¿¡qué Candy!?"... - la rubia se sorprendió por lo que le estaba diciendo pero no le respondía - ... muy bien, como quieras... - sin decir más se giró y comenzó a caminar lejos de ese lugar... la señorita Ponny y la hermana María que habían presenciado todo desde un inicio, quisieron ir con la rubia para orientarla_

_Po - Candy, hija será mejor que vayas tras él_

_Ca - ¿¡por qué señorita Ponny!? ¡yo no he hecho nada! él se ha comportado muy descortés con Tom_

_Hna.M - Candy, el señor Grandchester no conoce quién es Tom y al verlos tan unidos y cómo se tratan entre ustedes es normal que reaccione de esa manera_

_Po - la hermana María tiene razón Candy, de la alegría por ver de nuevo a Tom te has olvidado completamente de él_

_Ca - pero es que Terry no tiene motivos para reaccionar de esa manera señorita Ponny y hermana María, si está enojado es problema de él_

_To - pero Candy ¿¡desde cuando te relaciones con personas tan impresentables!? - la rubia se vuelve a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa triste_

_Ca - Tom, ese impresentable como tú dices, es mi marido_

_To - ¡¿queeeeeee!? ¿¡cómo es eso que te has casado!? es más ¡¿cuándo te casaste?! ¿¡no había otro mejor que ese amargado!? o sea que me desaparezco dos días por el trabajo y a ti lo primero que se te ocurre ¡¿es casarte?! ¡y con eso!...- la rubia era sacudida por las manos y palabras del chico, Tom había viajado para entregar un ganado que había vendido en el invierno pasado y por eso no pudieron verse cuando pasó la navidad ahí, por lo tanto tampoco estaba al corriente de cómo se habían dado las cosas. _

_Muy decidida Candy prefirió dejar a solas a su querido mientras esperaba que se le pasara la rabieta, le había dolido su reacción pero lo que le dijeron sus madres era muy cierto... por un instante pensó que volvería de un momento a otro al lado de ella y por esa razón dirigía su mirada cada dos por tres por el lugar donde lo vio partir... pero eso no pasó... por lo que finalmente en un plato pone un trozo de pastel, fruta y algo parecido a un emparedado, se levantó de su sitio sin decir nada a nadie y fue en busca de su esposo... _

_Quizás Terry había regresado a Chicago caminando o se había perdido, porque no lo lograba divisar, un poco preocupada y los nervios empezando a hacer acto de presencia, da una última mirada a su derredor, hasta que lo ve en lo alto de la colina, está acostado sobre la grama utilizando sus brazos como almohada, su pierna izquierda está sobre su otra rodilla y algo parecido a una espiga en su boca... tiene los ojos cerrados, pero es más que seguro que ha sentido su presencia, aunque no hizo ademán de moverse o saludarla; le tranquiliza saber que al menos no se ha perdido, se sienta a su lado en silencio y observa el paisaje_

_Ca - sabes, era de noche y estaba nevando cuando me encontraron - había decidido hablar, pero él parecía ignorarla - tenía pocos meses de haber nacido y la persona que me trajo hasta aquí no tuvo valor de llamar o llevarme hasta la puerta, me dejó al lado del "padre árbol", un niño estaba inquieto pegando con su cuchara al cristal de la ventana, la hermana María estaba a punto de retarlo por hacer desorden y no comerse la cena, hasta que se dieron cuenta que un bebé lloraba... cuando fueron a la puerta encontraron a Anny, su llanto había llamado la atención del niño, la hermana María y la señorita Ponny estaban a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando me escucharon llorar... fue entonces que dieron conmigo... crecí en este bello lugar como cualquier niño, corriendo, jugando, trepando a los árboles... haciendo una que otra travesura inocente, yo no sabía nada de esa noche hasta que un día adoptaron a ese niño que me encontró, mis madres me dijeron que... fue gracias a Tom que ellas descubrieron que estaba bajo la nieve... - al escuchar el nombre del niño, Terry dejó que su pie que colgaba y se había estado moviendo todo es tiempo se parará, abrió los ojos y vio a su bella ninfa sentada cerca de él, viendo hacia adelante y continuaba con la narración - es como mi hermano, lo quiero tanto y me alegré mucho cuando lo adoptaron, ¿recuerdas el domingo que coincidimos en el hipódromo y apostamos a que "Ponny Flash" llegaría entre los tres primeros?... pues es de su Granja, y lo llamó de esa manera por este lugar, cuando lo descubrí fue como sentir una parte de casa cerca de mi corazón, mi hermano estaba llegando lejos por sus propios méritos, ¡estaba orgullosa por él! - el castaño sonrió al recordar ese día, había sido una grata sorpresa encontrarla en ese lugar, y aunque había ganado la apuesta, algo en su interior no le permitía que ella se sintiera mal, le agradó esa faceta que conoció de Candy ahí - me pidió ayuda, la verdad es que estaba muy desesperadito pues no quería casarse, hehehe aunque la novia era un cielo, la verdad es que era algo muy extraño, pues era muy niña..._

_Te - tú le gustas_

_Ca -¡¿eh?! - esas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, no sabía si lo decía o lo preguntaba, el hombre se incorporó hasta quedar sentado al lado de ella y verle fijamente a los ojos - ¡Terry, Tom es como mi hermano!_

_Te - tú lo has dicho "como tu hermano", pero ¡no lo es! no lleváis la misma sangre, que hayáis crecido juntos no quiere decir que no te desee, es un hombre..._

_Ca - yaaaa... pero él nunca me ha dado entender otra cosa, siempre nos hemos tratado con cariño de hermanos_

_Te - pueda que tú sí, pero él... ¡no! y no quiero que vuelvas a saludarlo como lo has hecho hoy_

_Ca - ehhhh ¡alto! te he contado nuestra historia, ¿cómo puedes creer que..._

_Te - ¡Candy, a veces eres demasiado ingenua! él es un hombre y te mira con ojos de hombre, te desea y no como hermanita precisamente_

_Ca - hahahahahahahaha tus celos en verdad te hacen ver fantasmas ¡donde no los hay!_

_Te - Candyy..._

_Ca - Terryyy... - por unos segundos hicieron un duelo de miradas_

_Te - no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer ¡y punto!_

_Ca - ¡escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir! 1- soy tu esposa no tu esclava, por tanto no me puedes prohibir ver a las personas como te plazca... 2- no te voy a hacer caso porque es Tom, para mí es como mi hermano, aunque tú digas que él no me ve así porque... 3- aunque sea así, no me importa y tampoco va a conseguir nada, porque para tu suerte o desgracia el único que me interesa ¡eres tú! y de quien estoy enamorada ¡es de ti! ¿¡acaso no te cabe en la sesera!? ¡soy tu esposa! ¿¡cuándo lo vas a asumir!?_

_Te - ¡me parece que quien no lo asume y se le olvidó en cuanto apareció otro hombre fue a usted lady tallarines!_

_Ca - ahhhh ¿¡vas a seguir con lo mismo!?_

_Te - es que acaso no te das cuenta que puedes atraer a otros hombres, ¿quieres que me lleve un disgusto cada vez que salgamos?_

_Ca - ¿¡has escuchado donde te digo que "el único que me interesa eres tú"?!_

_Te - y que parte de que "puedes atraer a otros hombres" ¿¡no entiendes!?_

_Ca - aaaahhhhhh... ¡de verdad! eres imposible, vine porque quería aclarar las cosas pero por lo visto ¡contigo no se puede! si tienes hambre y quieres comer te traje esto y si no ¡tú mismo! - hecha una furia se aleja del lugar... - pero ¡quién se ha creído este para venir y decirme con quién y cómo debo de hablar o saludar! ¡ja! lo lleva claro con conmigo... - prosiguió disgustada su camino hasta la casa mientras que Terry la vio alejarse pero no hizo ademán por seguirla, estaba furioso, esa mujercita suya no entiende las cosas a la primera_

_Cuando regresó a la casa, la rubia ayudó a recoger la loza y guardarla, luego habló con sus madres y le expuso la situación, ellas le hicieron ver otro punto de vista donde ambos tienen razón, sólo deben hablar para encontrar la solución. Candy debe de entender que ahora es una mujer casada y que también debe comportarse de una mejor manera, simplemente por el hecho de que un desconocido no la mal interprete y quiera cortejarla, eso sí que le acarrearía graves y reales problemas con su esposo; sus madres eran conscientes que al señor Steven le hubiese gustado tener a la rubia como nuera, pero en el corazón no se puede mandar, quizás después que Anthony muriese Tom pudo albergar alguna lisonjera esperanza de tener algo con ella, pero al ver que Candy no correspondía o mejor dicho ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que él sentía, dejó sus sentimientos de lado; por lo que prohibirle algo a Candy es como encender su llama y decirle "haz lo contrario"._

_Mientras secaba su melena rizada después de la ducha, sintió que la puerta de la habitación donde ellos descansarían se abre, finalmente su marido hacía acto de presencia... había oscurecido y llevaban casi medio día enojados, el castaño tomó un par de cosas y volvió a salir de la habitación sin decir nada... ¿será que esta noche no van a dormir juntos? su corazón se le arrugó... y estrujaba cada vez más sus manos por cada minuto que pasaba y este no volvía a aparecer, finalmente decide ir a buscarlo... lo encuentra en la cocina bebiendo agua mientras que con una toalla se masajea los cabellos mojados_

_Ca - Terry... - el castaño no dice nada, solo se vuelve a verla de medio lado - Terry... me gustaría poder hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir un momento? - él solo hace un ligero movimiento de cabeza y le sigue tras sus pasos, abre la puerta de la habitación y lo hace pasar - no me gusta que estemos sin hablarnos... no, no es bueno... creo que si expresamos con paciencia lo que sentimos podremos ver cómo solucionar los problemas, pero si hablamos, en vez de que cada uno esté por su lado ignorando por completo al otro_

_Te - ujum_

_Ca - pueda que en parte tengas tu poco de razón, tal vez mal interpretaste mi trato con Tom porque no lo conoces y fui muy descortés al no hacer las debidas presentaciones_

_Te - estoy de acuerdo en eso_

_Ca - pero tampoco me parece correcta la forma en cómo nos hablaste ni mucho menos que me prohibieras tratarlo, lo suyo hubiese sido que me lo hicieras saber en privado y que juntos llegáramos a un consenso_

_Te - puede ser..._

_Ca - si tu expones lo que sientes y yo también, al menos podemos buscar un punto intermedio_

_Te - ¡bien! no me gusta que ningún otro hombre te vea, te abrace, te bese ni te hable..._

_Ca - no me gustó la forma en que me lo reprochaste, ni mucho menos el lugar y momento... - ambos guardaron silencio, esperando a que alguien diga algo o analizando lo que han expuesto, se han extrañado tanto todo este tiempo que realmente quieren llegar a un acuerdo_

_Te - está bien, prometo que la próxima vez seré más sutil a la hora de decirte que te alejes de un hombre_

_Ca - hahahahaha... Terry, sutil... ¿sabes ser sutil? - el castaño alzó una ceja en clara señal de sentirse ofendido por la pregunta - ¡perdona! no me quería burlar... pero es que te conozco_

_Te - entonces ¿qué es lo que propones? - cual gacela, la rubia se acerca hasta él y posa sus manos en sus caderas y lo mira con dulzura a los ojos_

_Ca - hmmm no te alejes... cuando veas algo que no te guste, no te alejes... pero no digas maldades_

_Te - ¿sin decir maldades? perooo..._

_Ca - solo no digas esas cosas muy tuyas, al contrario, dime cosas lindas, quédate a mi lado, has que me fije solo en ti y me olvide por completo que existe otro hombre en frente de mi_

_Te - me parece que eso ya lo hago_

_Ca - pues ¡sé más intenso! nadie tiene por qué saber que tú y yo estamos molestos, si discutimos o algo nos incomoda_

_Te - ¿¡con qué más intenso, eh!? - sin añadir más se apoderó de su boca, con su manos acarició la figura de su cuerpo, Candy ardorosa lo despoja de sus prendas, lo extraña... lo desea... lo necesita... Terry conocedor de la urgencia de su esposa hace lo mismo con ella y le quita la ropa para luego tumbarse en la cama, sin mucho preámbulo toma un muslo de ella para hacer espacio entre sus piernas y penetrarla... su sexo le arde y palpita por la necesidad... ahogan lo gemidos en sus bocas para que nadie más se entere... la embiste con rudeza... la hace suya con pasión... la rubia se sujeta de la espalda para reducir la máxima cantidad de espacio que los separa, sintiendo como sus pechos turgentes son aplastados por su torso varonil... una y otra... y otras vez el castaño entra y sale de su centro, la humedad le recorre su falo facilitando cada empeñón... separa sus labios para poder obtener un poco de aire mientras que cada vez su falo llega más y más dentro de ella... la rubia clava lo dientes al sentir como un calor estalla en todo su cuerpo, una fuerza estremece sus entrañas a la vez que su marido la empala por última vez llenándole de su esencia_

_Hubiesen permanecido así por más tiempo o incluso lo habrían vuelto a hacer, de no ser porque escucharon al torbellino de niños que corrían por el pasillo para prepararse antes de dormir, la rubia le pidió que se levantarán los más rápido posible y se pusieran ropa pues de un momento a otro los chiquillos llegarían por ellos para que les fuesen a leer un cuento antes de acostarse... casi son pillados infraganti, con sus virtudes al aire._

_**Volviendo al presente sobre el árbol, Candy analiza que Terry está ahí - en américa, Chicago, "El Hogar de Ponny" - por ella... sigue pensando por ella y que no quiere alejarla de sus seres queridos, sin tomar en cuenta sus opciones o necesidades... si tiene que ponerse en plan "egoísta" lo suyo sería ir a cualquier lugar con él, no importa si sus padres o los Andrew no estén cerca, pues con quién debe hacer su hogar, formas y costumbres es con Terry y no con su familia. Él es ahora su prioridad y eso no cambiará lo que siente por los Reginar y los Andrew, siempre los tendrá consigo en su corazón, nunca dejarán de ser sus padres, hermanos, primos y amigos**_

_**Te - ¡vayaaa! cuánto tiempo sin encontrarme con ¡un lindo Tarzán con pecas!**_

_**Ca - hehehehehe... hola cariño, ¿¡qué haces aquí arriba!?**_

_**Te - me preguntaba ¿qué podría estar haciendo un Tarzán con pecas? por estos lados y a esta hora, miré al cielo pidiendo iluminación y esta fue mi respuesta**_

_**Ca - hahahahahaha ¿de verdad? **_

_**Te - sí... pero dime, qué haces aquí arriba, pensé que ya no trepabas árboles**_

_**Ca - hehehe yo también lo pensaba... - le da un beso en los labios, verlo ahí a su lado sin siquiera que ella lo hubiese llamado era la confirmación de su decisión - sabes, he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste**_

_**Te - ¿qué de todo cariño?**_

_**Ca - pues en nosotros y nuestro futuro... y quiero decirte que lo tengo claro**_

_**Te - ¿y qué es lo que tienes claro?**_

_**Ca - que voy a estar contigo pase lo que pase... sea donde sea y todo el tiempo que quieras**_

_**Te - hmmm sigo sin entender amor, ¿¡podrías ser un poco más clara!?**_

_**Ca - ahhhh... está bien, lo que quiero decir es ¡que quiero que aceptes el trabajo que en verdad quieres! sé que te apasiona el teatro y que si quieres puedes volver con la compañía Stratford pero que también puedes impulsar tu carrera como actor trabajando en Londres**_

_**Te - pero...**_

_**Ca - Terry, mi familia siempre será mi familia y estarán ahí cuando los necesite o extrañe, pero debo seguir mi vida y camino a tu lado, no con ellos, porque yo me case contigo**_

_**Te - ¿¡de verdad!?**_

_**Ca - sí - el castaño la abraza y la vuelve a besar, entiende su sacrificio y también que eso es algo inevitable, ambos deben seguir su camino juntos como marido y mujer - lo he consultado con el "padre árbol" y me ha regalado estas vistas... ¡ahora estoy lista para seguirte mi amor!**_

_**Te - gracias, aunque de momento yo también quiero disfrutar de tus vistas**_

Se habían quedado ahí disfrutando del momento y luego hicieron todos los preparativos para regresar a casa... y he aquí que ahora se encuentra en lo que será su propio hogar junto a su adorado esposo. Había sacado varios objetos y colocado en varias partes según le dio la gana... había trabajado todo el día desde que se levantó sin descanso y en lo último que se había puesto fue en quitar las cortinas para lavarlas, cambiarlas o dejarlo así... cuando por fin lo logró se sentó en el sofá pues sentía que las piernas le temblaban, débil, aturdida, cansada y con sueño

Te - ¡Candy, amor! ¿¡te encuentras bien!? - al verla tumbada sobre el sofá el castaño no pudo evitar asustarse

Ca - ¡ehh! ¡Terry, ya estás aquí!

Te - sí, voy llegando ahora, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ca - si estoy bien, no te preocupes... no he parado en todo el día y estoy cansada

Te - eso quiere decir que ni siquiera has comido

Ca - lo siento

Te - ahhhsss ¿¡qué voy a hacer contigo!?

Ca - ¡amarme!

Te - hahaha ¡también! ¡pero te voy a castigar!

Ca - ¿¡ah, sí!? - lo mira con malicia y lo reta con su sonrisa

Te - sin duda alguna ¡mi lady pecas! pero de momento será mejor que comamos algo, voy a preparar la cena

Ca - ¡oh, no! ¡deja lo hago yo! - intenta seguir su ritmo mientras caminan rumbo a la cocina

Te - bueno, pues si tantas fuerzas tienes te dejo que me ayudes... me sostendrás el mandil

Ca - hahahaha amor, puedo hacer más cosas

Te - lo sé, pero te veo cansada, te dejaré que me limpies el sudor... nada más

Ca - hahahaha mejor prepararé el postre mientras me cuentas ¡¿cómo te fue con Charles Frohman?!

Te - está bien...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Continuará un poquito máaaas**_

_**.**_


	36. Más Allá de las Perdices 05

_**Más Allá de las Perdices 05**_

En los días anteriores Terry había tenido una especie de preocupaciones; resulta que había visto a su esposa un poco alicaída semanas después de su arribo al país. En principio lo achacó al cambio de vida y que quizás no había sido buena idea mudarse a Londres. Su amada pecosa siempre estaba apática, cansada, sensible y durmiéndose por todas las paredes. La última vez que ella había estado así fue antes de que se mudarán los Reginar del hotel a la casa que había encontrado gracias a su madre.

.

Bueno en parte su decaimiento fue al verse sola mientras los demás preparaban la sorpresa, ya que con él había terminado de una manera muy extraña, por no decir de los pelos, cuando se fue de gira en la obra "Enrique V"; también estaba el hecho que no había recobrado la memoria y esa ciudad la apesadumbrada, su subconsciente sabía perfectamente lo que realmente significaba New York para Candy.

.

Aunque se había dedicado en un principio en decorar la casa a su gusto había estallado en llanto ¡porque sus caderas ya no entraban en su pantalón tejano favorito! ¡el de toda la vida! ese que se ponía cada vez que tenía que arremangarse las mangas y hacer trabajo físico o para ir a de picnic con los amigos; solía encontrarla dormida presa del cansancio o desmoralizada porque no se lograba decidir por dónde colocar algún mueble, el retrato pintado a mano de ella, regalo de la tía Elroy, algún color para las cortinas, mantel, y los regalos de la boda etc etc... y siempre que se acercaba para saludarla con un beso ella lo miraba con sus enormes esmeraldas vidriosas por las ganas contenidas de llorar... encontrarla así le conmovía y al final le termina haciendo el amor ya sea en la sala, el suelo o en el comedor, y su dulce Julieta volvía a ser la mujer de siempre, incluso lograban tomar la decisión que tanto la había desesperado.

.

Comer era otro cantar, la marmota pecosa se esmeraba en agasajar a su marido preparando deliciosos postres, fruta confitada, hacia mermelada de tomate, su pan rústico es muy bueno, el pastel de carne que le enseñó su madre es realmente delicioso y el pato a la naranja no está para nada al, ni qué decir de su relleno de pasas con piñones al vino tinto... ¡como Terry siga comiendo así el día menos esperado, va a reventar!; perooo... pero resulta que la graciosilla lady tallarines es tramposa, pues de todo lo que ella cocina, no come siquiera ni tres cuartas partes, ella dice que se ha llenado con solo oler la comida o que mientras cocinaba picoteaba una que otra cosa y al final se ha quedado sin apetito.

.

Por lo tanto ha decidido tajantemente ¡sacarla de ahí! ¡Tiene prohibido cocinar! para que cuando llegue la hora de comer, al menos prueben bocado juntos... hahahaha en un principio la idea tenía buena pinta, pero resulta queee... su mujer ¡es de lo que ya no hay! Si lo que cocina ella está bueno, lo que le apetece comer ¡es de lo más extraño! le encanta el olor a café por las mañanas pero no lo bebe por lo que termina tomándoselo él; su desayuno es un poco de queso tierno, uvas, tostadas y zumo de naranja, ¡bueeenooo vaa! Admite que no sabe mal pero ¡igualmente sigue siendo raro!

.

En verdad le preocupa que no esté comiendo bien, la noche anterior habían ido a casa de sus padres para la fiesta de despedida a Enrico quien regresa a américa; llegaron tarde porque la marquesa Tarzán se había quedado dormida, luego mientras bailaban le había dicho explícitamente "¡hazme el amor, házmelo ya!" Con una mirada y unos labios demasiado sensuales, su pecosa lo puso a mil en cuestión de segundos por lo que subieron a la que fue su alcoba de soltero y le hizo el amor; su esposa tan necesitada, ese vocabulario tan sugerente y la mujer ardiente entre sus manos le ponía el morbo a mil y esa habitación fue el afrodisiaco para una entrega tan explosiva.

.

Tras regresar con los invitados siguieron bailando un poco más, bebieron un par de copas de cava, rieron y disfrutaron de la compañía de los nuevos amigos. Terry quiso hacerle comer algo pues veía que de vez en cuando palidecía. Se quedaron a dormir ahí, por la mañana siguiente la encontró vomitando en el lavabo, seguro que lo que comió a la fuerza le sentó mal o quizás había pillado algún virus; se fue muy preocupado a trabajar pero al menos no estaría sola en casa de sus padres.

.

El castaño lleva días preparando esta sorpresa con mucha ilusión y espera que sea de su agrado. Es una hermosa mañana de los últimos días de mayo; se ha levantado pronto para preparar el desayuno y poder llevárselo a la cama, coge la guitarra, la melodía inunda la estancia y él canta una hermosa serenata a su amada

🎶 _Chiquitita de mi amor tengo algo que decirle,_  
_que hace tiempo no he podido expresar,_  
_esto que mi corazón está pasando_  
_es que yo la quiero tanto y no la puedo olvidar._

🎶 _Marmotita de mi amor tengo algo que decirle,_  
_que después de Dios mi vida es para usted;_  
_que mi corazón solo piensa en amarla _  
_y no piensa más que en nada más que solo en usted,_  
_es que no sé lo que en mí está pasando _  
_cada vez que yo la miro a usted,_  
_siento que mi mundo ya no es el mismo_,  
_me siento aterrado y al mismo tiempo emocionado _  
_por lo que pudiera ser_...

🎶 _Pecosita de mi vida, enamorado estoy de usted_  
_cada día de mi vida déjeme cuidar de usted. _  
_Y aunque pase así los años yo siempre ahí estaré_  
_pecosita de mi vida yo siempre le amare._

🎶 _Pequeñita de mi amor no sé cómo decirle _  
_que yo le extraño cada día más y más_  
_que no sé lo que haría si un día _  
_si jamás le volvería a ver, me muero nada más_  
_aunque pasen tiempo, día y los años_  
_de usted siempre todo mi amor será_,  
_no sé cómo ni porqué pero parece que cada día que pasa _  
_yo la quiero mucho máaas_.

🎶 _Pecosita de mi amor puedo preguntarle si_  
_perdona a este corazón por ser tan cruel_  
_el tenerla muy solita tanto tiempo_  
_no sabe cuánto siento el haberlo hecho así,_  
_quiero decirle que yo en verdad la_ _amo _  
_como sé que usted me ama a mí_  
_déjeme cuidar y ser el camino, _  
_el consuelo y la alegría, fortaleza para seguir_

🎶 _Princesita de mi vida enamorado estoy de usted,_  
_cada día de mi vida déjeme cuidar de usted_  
_y aunque pasen así los años yo siempre ahí estaré_  
_pecosita de mi vida yo siempre le amare..._

¡Feliz cumpleaños mi amor!

Ca - ¡Te... Terry! ¡te has acordado! - la rubia se sorprendió por el ruido extraño, no entendía muy bien qué es lo que pasaba hasta que vio a su marido, con un nudo en la garganta disfruto de la serenata, junto al castaño apareció un hermoso ramo de lirios, su corazón late intenso y feliz de saberse amada y que él siempre estará ahí

Te - ¡por supuesto que sí, mi querida señora! llevo muchos días preparando esto - se acerca hasta ella la rodea con sus brazos, le da un beso en la punta de su nariz - ¿por qué lloras? ¡¿tan mal he cantado?!

Ca - ¡no... no mi amor! ¡¿yo que sé por qué salen?! pero me ha gustado mucho... ¡yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti!

Te - ¿para mí? pero si hoy es tu día

Ca - hahaha ¡lo sé! ¡pero ay! me hace mucha ilusión dártelo

Te - ¡muy bien! estoy ansioso por saber qué es

Ca - ven a la cocina en cinco minutos - le da un fugaz beso en los labios y se aleja; con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón se dirige hasta donde su amada le ha dicho, ella está dando los últimos toques a un pequeño pastel

Te - ¡¿Candy, sabes que tienes prohibido cocinar?! se puede saber ¿¡qué haces!?

Ca - ¡es tu sorpresa... bueno una parte de ella! - aunque su sonrisa parece de los más inocente y angelical no puede evitar levantar una ceja incrédulo - vengaaa sopla la vela y parte el pastel

Te - pero quien debe pedir el deseo eres tu pequeña

Ca - yo ya tengo mi deseo - esas palabras hicieron que su corazón diera un vuelco, su amada pecosa se ve realmente preciosa; finalmente hace lo que le pide, al cortar la tarta siente que hay algo más en el interior. Candy coge un poco de pastel con sus dedos y se lo lleva la boca, de su garganta salió un sonido gutural de placer, él toma el pequeño objeto que se hallaba en el centro y ella le da un trozo en la boca

Te - eh... esto... esto es...

Ca - sí - la rubia sonríe abiertamente al ver la genuina sorpresa en el rostro de su esposo - hehehehe

Te - ¿¡un gran anillo de compromiso!?

Ca - hehehehe... ¡nooooo! - se queja a la vez que le da un golpe en el hombro y se pone triste al ver que se pone el objeto en su dedo índice - Terry...

Te - pequeña, ¿estás segura?

Ca - ¡tonto! ¡claro que sí! ''es un chupete, no un anillo! buf...

Te - ¡lo sé! pero ¿estás segura? ¿¡de verdad lo estas!?

Ca - ¡oh sí! aprobado, verificado y certificado por tu madre y su doctor

Te - ¡oh Candy! me haces el hombre más feliz - la rodea con sus brazos y la recuesta sobre la mesa, la besa con pasión mientras sus manos recorren su cuerpo, sus labios descienden por su cuello... sus pechos... su abdomen... hasta detenerse en su vientre, la piel se eriza con la humedad de su boca y una corriente la estremece - hmmm o sea que aquí hay una pequeña marmotilla que está volviendo loca a mi mujer - un nuevo estremecimiento al escuchar esas palabras - ¡te amo! ¡te amo!

Ca - hmmm ¡Terry... amor! ¡te necesito! - sin precisar más el castaño sabía exactamente a lo que se refiere Candy y este se place en atender las exigencias de su esposa, le hace el amor a lo salvaje en la mesa de la cocina quedando pringados de satisfacción y de pastel.

.

.

.

Tras la entrada de Estados Unidos en la "Gran Guerra" junto a la "Triple Entente" la batalla continuaba. Reforzados por las tropas provenientes del frente este, los alemanes ponen todas sus fuerzas en su última ofensiva, nombrada por el general de Infantería Erich Ludendorff como Kaiserschlacht (nombre clave Michael), a partir de marzo de 1918, sobre el río Somme, en Flandes y en Champaña. Esta comenzó el 21 de marzo y se extendió hasta el 5 de abril, aunque con el final de esta los alemanes continuaron con una serie de cuatro ofensivas hasta el 17 de junio. Pero, mal alimentadas y cansadas, las tropas alemanas no pudieron resistir la contraofensiva de Foch y fallan frente al objetivo final: París, quedando a 120 km de la capital gala. El general Foch comanda sus tropas francesas y estadounidenses hacia la victoria, en la segunda batalla del Marne. Los primeros tanques británicos entraron en combate y la superioridad aérea aliada era evidente.

.

El 8 de agosto un ataque aliado cerca de Amiens tiene éxito y rompe el frente alemán; los aliados penetran en Bélgica. El Alto Mando pide al brazo político iniciar inmediatamente negociaciones de paz. Cunde la convicción de que la guerra está perdida. Wilson proclama que Estados Unidos sólo negociará con un gobierno alemán democrático. Los Hohenzollern tienen los días contados.

.

Es verano y hace mucha humedad, pero Candy tenía unas enormes ganas de ir a visitar a su suegra, ¡hace tres días que dio a luz un hermoso bebé! aún recuerda los ajetreos de esa vez…

.

_Habían ido a pasar el fin de semana en casa de los padres de Terry, debido al embarazo a la edad de Eleanor se había complicado un poco, por lo que el médico de la familia le había dicho que debía guardar "Reposo Total", Candy la visitaba constantemente para que no se sintiera aburrida y en ocasiones cuando su marido tenía el día libre le arrancaba las sábanas y lo arrastraba... bueno, solamente el último mes... hacía poco que había recuperado su gran vitalidad._

_._

_La rubia se había emocionado muchísimo ayudando a decorar la habitación de Angus; Eleanor y Richard habían decidido que ese sería el nombre de su hijo, ya que gracias al abuelo es que ellos estaban juntos y querían hacerle un tributo por todo lo que hizo, así que el hermano de Terry se llamaría Angus Gabriel Grandchester Baker. El trabajo de parto había empezado la tarde del domingo y hasta el lunes a las 10.34 min, nació un hermoso bebé, en el salón Candy y su marido sufren por no saber nada de ellos hasta que finalmente aparece el flamante padre con la criatura envuelta en paños blancos_

_RG - ¡Terry! ¡Candy! ¡ya está, ya nació! - el rostro estaba iluminado por la felicidad que lo embarga_

_Ca/Te - ¡felicidades!_

_Ca - ¡ohh pero que hermoso niño! Hola Angus, ¡soy tu tía Candy!... - acaricia con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla sonrojada de la criatura - ¡muchas felicidades Richard!_

_RG - eh... pues veras Candy, no es un niño_

_Ca - ¡¿cómoooo?!_

_RG - hehehehe nosotros en verdad pensamos que sería un niño porque el embarazo fue igual que el de Terry, pero resulta que es ¡una niña!_

_Te - ¡¿una niña?! o sea que ¡¿tengo una hermana?! ¡¿estás seguro!? ¡¿le habéis revisado bien?!_

_Ca - hahaha ¡Terry, no seas así! ¡claro que están seguro!_

_Te - y ¿cómo se va a llamar entonces?_

_RG - con tu madre lo hemos pensado y... Terry, te presento a Angese Aetea Grandchester Baker_

_Te - ¡Angese! - la pequeña niña movió su cabecita en dirección de donde escuchó esa voz, abría y cerraba la boca dejando entre ver su lengua rosácea, ese gesto simple y el corazón de Terry se saltó un latido, era su hermana, de la misma madre y el mismo padre... que sensación tan extraña, le da un beso en la frente - ¡bienvenida pequeña!_

.

.

.

El ajetreo de las calles de Londres es incesante, militares se preparan para partir hacia el frente, mientras que otros llegan de ahí heridos, sin un miembro de su cuerpo o sin la vista. Candice aunque hubiese querido trabajar no le habría sido posible, por lo que se dedicaba a visitar a los hombres heridos en los hospitales y leer un cuento a la hora de la siesta en el pabellón de los niños.

.

Tras una revolución obrera en Berlín, el káiser huye a los Países Bajos. El avance inexorable de los ejércitos aliados en 1918 convenció a los comandantes alemanes de que la derrota era inevitable, y el gobierno se vio obligado a negociar las condiciones de un armisticio. El gobierno de la nueva República alemana firma el armisticio del Compiègne, el 11 de noviembre de ese mismo año. La señora de Terreuce Grandchester se encuentra dando los últimos detalles para recibir a los invitados para celebrar la cena de nochebuena con su familia, después de tantos meses sin verlos y por primera vez ejerciendo de anfitriona luciendo su hermosa barriga de siete meses.

.

Hellem y Elroy estaban satisfechas por la forma en que Candy había dejado la casa; Natham, Albert y Richard están felices y brindan porque van a ser abuelos. Fleur y Nadia están enamoradicas de Angese a sus cuatro meses. Loan y Charlotte cuidan de Wyatt que ya sabe caminar. La Familia Reginar después de año nuevo regresarán a Francia, su hermano Loan había decidió ayudar en la reconstrucción de las ciudades que habían quedado devastadas por la batalla. El 18 de enero de 1919, comenzó la **"Conferencia de Paz de París"** para firmar _"Los acuerdos de Paz" _y un mes después la rubia entraba en trabajo de parto, Terry estaba tan nervioso que su madre le pidió que buscara cosas innecesarias para poder distraerlo, pero sirvió de muy poco la verdad sea dicha, así que al final el castaño lo único que deseaba era estar al lado de su amada y Candy lo que en verdad necesitaba era tenerlo cerca para perder el miedo y afrontar juntos ese doloroso proceso.

.

Terry le limpiaba el sudor de la frente a la vez que le daba un beso para animarla, cuando ella pujaba él aceptaba la fuerza con que estrujaba su mano... después de tantas horas se hacía notar los fuertes pulmones de su bebé; ambos derraman lágrimas de felicidad, al castaño casi se le detiene el corazón y Candy respira agitadamente.

Te - ¡mi amor! ¡es un niño precioso! me has dado el mejor regalo del mundo

Ca - no Terry, ¡tú me lo has dado a mí!

Te - ¿cómo lo llamaremos?

Ca - que te parece como la persona que amo desde...

Te - si piensas que nuestro hijo se va a llamar como ese Anthony tuyo, ya te digo yo ¡que no!

Ca - hahahaha ¡tonto! me refiero a ti, Terreuce

Te - mejor Ethan...

Ca - Greum...

Te - Ethan Greum...

Ca - Wyne Grandchester - suplicaba con unas enormes esmeraldas

Te - pero ¿cuántos nombres le piensas poner?

Ca- por favor, así no será necesario que le inventes tú alguno

Te- hehehe está bien, Ethan Greum Wyne Grandchester Andrew - le da un beso a su esposa y luego se dirige a su hijo con ternura - ¿¡te gusta tu nombre!? si tienes alguna queja ¡se lo dices a tu madre!

Ca - ven dame, le voy a dar el pecho - se acomoda a su hijo en su regazo y acerca su pezón a la boca... automáticamente Ethan empezó a succionar, sentía claramente cómo movía su boca y empezaba a salirle leche, fue una sensación extraña y a la vez placentera, el rubor cubrió sus mejillas

Te - jummmm ¡ahora me da celos verlo así! oye muy bien Ethan, no te acostumbres ¡que son mías! solo te las presto de momento

Ca - hahahaha Terry...

Te - ¿qué pasa pequeña?, solo estoy marcando límites, protegiendo lo que es mío

Ca - bueno amor, los dos somos tuyos... y ustedes son míos

Te - ¡siempre seré tuyo mi amor!

_**.**_

_**.**_


	37. Más Allá de las Perdices 06

_**Más Allá delas Perdices 06**_

Estaba revisando estancia por estancia de la planta baja de su hogar para que todo estuviese cerrado y apagado. El salón... el cuarto de lectura que compartía con su marido... el despacho... la biblioteca... el comedor... la puerta de la cocina y la salita del té blanca... todo en orden.  
Cuando llegó a su recamara vio a su hijo en brazos de su padre, ambos dormían; así que se fue al cuarto de baño, mientras se llena la tina observa su reflejo en el espejo. Su cuerpo ha cambiado nuevamente, había pasado de ser una niña al de una mujer y desde hace cinco meses había pasado del cuerpo de una mujer al de una madre con sus pezones grandes y oscuros y con sus estrías y todo.

Por un momento temía que hubiese sido tan radical el cambio para que su marido ya no la desease. Atrás habían quedado las noches donde solo eran ellos dos en su cama mientras él estudiaba su libreto de "Cyrano de Bergerac", o le leía poesía o mejor aún, le hacía el amor.  
Metió su cuerpo en la bañera y se sumergió por completo dejando que las imágenes de su mente flotaran en el agua.

.

_Había salido a dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad llevando consigo el cochecito de Greum, cuando se encontró con Jeff Beaufort Marqués de Worcester; desde la fiesta en el castillo de Windsor no lo había vuelto a ver; el caballero muy amable la había acompañado parte del camino e incluso tomaron el té juntos. Las atenciones y cuidado de ese hombre le hicieron sentir tan bien y especial, que esa no fue la primera y única vez que se vieron. Pero cuando regresaba a su casa y veía a su marido se sentía culpable, observaba sus maneras y formas... su cuerpo saliendo de la ducha, cada musculo y parte de él, le excita y adora. Es un buen padre._

Te - ¿¡cuánto tiempo piensas seguir ahí metida!? - la voz grave y soñolienta de su marido la sacó de su estado de reflexión.

Ca - ¡Terry! me has asustado - se volvió a ver al hombre en el umbral que lleva solo puesto el pantalón de su pijama y se restriega un ojo con su nudillo

Te - perdona no era esa mi intención - se acerca hasta ella y le besa en la coronilla, percibe la turbación en ella, también que estos últimos meses ha habido un cambio entre los dos. - acostaré a Ethan en su cuna, te espero en la cama, no tardes

Ca - sí, enseguida voy... gracias...

Terry regresa y toma al bebé en sus brazos para dejarlo sobre el moisés cerca de la cama de ellos. Su hijo casi ni se inmuta ante el cambio, observa su rostro angelical, tiene los mismo labios que su madre y hasta durmiendo se parece a ella... ella quien ahora le parece que poco a poco la va desconociendo.

.

_Margaret Hull y Jane Wankun son sus nuevas compañeras de tablas, no son muy buenas en su trabajo pero son bellas, de seguro es la razón por la cual están en ese lugar. Ambas le habían demostrado su antipatía para con su esposa desde la primera vez que Candy lo acompañó al teatro, pues habían hecho con maldad el comentario _

_MH - "¡oh Terry! ¡qué hermosa y joven es tu hermana!". _

_Ca - ¡¿Hermana?! yo no soy su hermana, ¡soy su esposa!_

_JW - hahahaha querida, tienes un gran sentido del humor... ¡¿cómo vas a ser tú la esposa de Terry?!_

_Te - ohhh... cuanto lamento el malentendido señoritas - con su brazo izquierdo rodea la cintura de su amada y con la diestra toma su mano y deposita un beso cerca de su alianza, las dos mujeres observan la escena y se sonrojan no solo por lo que hace, sino también cuando ven el anillo de compromiso y el de matrimonio, él les habla sin apartar los ojos de la rubia - amor, te presento a Margaret Hull y Jane Wankun, trabajan en esta nueva temporada en el teatro... chicas - esa palabra y en ese tono fue más en el sentido de hacerles ver cuán insignificantes eran ellas - ...chicas les presento a mi adorada, encantadora y sublime esposa Candice Grandchester Andrew... ahora si nos disculpan hay algo que quiero mostrarle y hacer con mi ardiente señora - sin dejarles decir más lleva a toda prisa hasta su camerino a la rubia. Ante la perplejidad de ambas se mostró como nunca antes cariñoso y atento... por supuesto haber hecho el amor después de una escena de celos fue sensacional._

.

.

En verdad se había enfocado en su trabajo desde que regresaron a Londres, lo disfrutaba... una vez que nació su primer hijo tanto él como Candy dedicaban sus energías y tiempo en cuidar más de Ethan que de ellos mismo. Lo que más mal lleva ahora es que esas infernales mujeres le comentan cada vez que ven a su esposa hablando con Jeff mientras da un paseo o están en un café. Ahora no sabía qué pensar, ve a su esposa salir del cuarto de baño y se sienta frente de su tocador para cepillar su cabello... es bella... la ama... y aún la desea...

Te - ¿a dónde fuiste esta tarde Candy?

Ca - ¿¡ehh!? ¿qué quieres decir? - busca el reflejo de su marido en el espejo y lo encuentra disimulando leer un libro

Te - ¿con quién te viste esta tarde en el "Coffee Express"?

Ca - oh... oh pues... fui a dar un paseo con Graham y me encontré con Jeff Beaufort, lo recuerdas, me lo presentó tu madre

Te - ¿por qué te ves con él?

Ca - ¿eh? no lo entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

Te - no me parece bien que quedes con un hombre que no sea yo, ni siquiera sabes el tipo de persona que es

Ca - me parece que te estás precipitando Terry, Jeff es una buena persona y...

Te - ¡¿Jeff?! ¿ahora le llamas por su nombre?

Ca - ¡oh Terry, por favor! ¡me tienes cansada! será mejor que lo olvides

Te - Candy, a veces eres demasiado ingenua y no puedes ver las verdaderas intenciones de los demás, no todos son buenos, ni yo las tenía cuando te conocí, ¿qué te hace creer que se hombre si?

Ca - porque lo es, no puedes hablar así de él sin siquiera conocerlo, es un gran hombre y además solo somos amigos

Te - por esa misma razón te lo digo, no me parece bien, es más quisiera que dejaras de hacerlo

Ca - gracias por hacerme saber lo que te parece, buenas noches

Te - ¡Candy!... hablo muy enserio

Ca - ¡Terry!... - hicieron un duelo de miradas, ni uno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder

Te - eres mi mujer y no me parece ni pienso consentir que ensucies tu reputación y el nombre de esta familia...

Ca - ohhhh ¡esto es lo que me faltaba!... ¡suficiente! no pienso seguir escuchando todo esto... mejor me voy

Te - ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Ca - tranquilo, se me ha ido el sueño... te dejare que disfrutes de tu tranquilidad, seguiré siendo tu mujer aunque no quieres ni que me dé el sol.

Ambos mantenían una frustración latente, no sabían muy bien qué es lo que les pasaba; al día siguiente el castaño se fue a trabajar y Candy se volvió a encontrar con Jeff, mientras hablaba con él a su mente venían las palabras dichas por su marido, esto no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante:

Je - Candy ¿seguro que estás bien? te veo muy distraída

Ca - sí... si no te preocupes... sólo estaba recordando algo

Je - y se puede saber ¿qué es?

Ca - mi... mi marido dice que no debería de verte... porque... porque pueda que sientas algo por mí, pero le dije que estaba delirando que tú eres un buen amigo y...

Je - no se equivoca

Ca - ...y que... ¡¿quéee!? ¿qué has dicho?

Je - que es verdad que siento algo por ti, tu hermosura y gentileza me impresionaron desde la primera vez que te conocí, un sentimiento que desconocía fue creciendo poco a poco pero admito y reconozco que a quien amas es a tu esposo y no pienso interponerme entre vosotros

Ca - oh Jeff cuánto lo siento... de verdad perdona

Je - oh no querida, no es tu culpa... pero voy a extrañar nuestras tardes de té

Ca - Jeff...

Je - tranquila, quién sabe si a la ciudad donde voy encuentre a una mujer que en verdad me ame a mí con tal fuerza y devoción como tú lo sientes por Grandchester

Ca - tienes razón, y deseo que la encuentres y puedas ser feliz... perdona pero ¿podrías cuidar un momento de Greum mientras voy al tocador?

Je - sí por supuesto, ve tranquila - la rubia le dio un beso a su hijo antes de levantarse, entró en uno de los cubículos y se sentó en el retrete para poder liberar las lágrimas que la estaban torturando; estaba tan ofuscada por sus emociones que no se había percatado que dos mujeres entraron tras de ella y con toda la intención del mundo se pusieron a hablar entre ellas... al principio no reparó en quienes eran o lo que decían hasta oyó ese nombre... fue ahí que prestó su oído

JW - ¡¿en serio?! en un principio me creí que de verdad amaba a su esposa

MH - es normal, es una chiquilla, ¿qué se puede esperar?, no sabría cómo satisfacer a un hombre como Terry

JW - hahahahaha... lo que tú te lamentas es que no te haya hecho caso a ti, y fue Natasha Gray quien lo conquistó

MH - ¡ay esa arpía! si tan solo lo hubiese conocido antes que ella, seguro ese hombre se habría enamorado de mí en vez de ella

JW - ¡sí claro! y ahora serías tú la madre de su futuro hijo

MH - ¡ay sí! y ambos seríamos muy felices

JW - se te olvida que existe esa chiquilla que ¡¿dice ser su esposa?!

MH - hahahahahaha si a Natasha Gray y Terry Grandchester no les importó ni pensaron en ella a la hora de acostarse, ¿¡por qué habría de hacerlo yo!?

JW - hahahahaha también es verdad

MH - hahahahahaha pobrecilla me da pena hahahahaha - entre risas ambas salen del lugar dejando a una rubia muy... muy... muy desencajada; salió de su escondite pero no encontró a nadie más, se vió en el espejo y recompuso su aspecto antes de ir tras ellas, cuando regresa hasta donde esta Jeff con su hijo ve a las mujeres que una vez conoció en el teatro salir del local, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

.

Aquellas pérfidas habían escuchado la conversación entre Candy y el caballero, les fastidiaba ver que la rubia lograba ganarse el corazón de todos los hombres. Habían ido tras ella al tocador y soltado esa sarta de maldades envueltas con mentiras y verdades.

JW - ¡ay! de verdad Margaret, esa mujer tiene demasiada buen suerte y es una odiosa, todos los hombres babean por ella, no la soporto

MH - lo sé Jane, también siento lo mismo... ¡no me parece justo! primero Grandchester y ahora Beaufort, ¿¡será que piensa arrasar con todos los corazones de esta ciudad!?

JW - me sorprende, a mí se me declara un hombre como ese y me tiemblan las piernas

MH - Beaufort es un noble, tan guapo que podría tener a cualquier mujer si así lo quisiera

JW - hahahaha tienes razón, pero él solo tiene corazón y ojos para la señora de Grandchester... ¿tú crees que se irán juntos?

MH - no lo sé Jane, me hubiese gustado seguir escuchado... - ¡ohhh! y a él también... mejor aún le hubiese gustado haber presenciado todo lo que esas mujeres decían... sus ojos azul marino se oscurecieron por la ira, bajó de la viga de donde se encontraba escondido revisando unas hojas, fue al café en busca de su esposa pero ya no estaba ahí, subió nuevamente al coche y se fue hasta su casa, Candy estaba terminando de darle una ducha a Greum.

.

Se quedó observando cuanto su amada hacía sin decir nada, es un deleite pero no puede olvidar la razón de su enojo. Ella había sentido su presencia desde un inicio pero no hizo afán por saludarlo estaba muy dolida por saber que tendrá un hijo con otra mujer. Terry al ver que de momento no podía hacer nada salió del cuarto de su hijo y fue hasta el despacho. Cuando finalmente regresa a su alcoba un par de horas después ella iba saliendo, cruzaron miradas pero ni uno dijo nada, al final Candy desvió sus ojos y fue hasta la cocina, se despidió de la cocinera y la mucama como todas las tardes y se preparó un poco de té. Ahora que Greum dormía podía pensar... necesitaba pensar... pensar qué es lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante entre ella y su marido. Una voz sonó sarcástica con clara intención de incomodarla, y ella no se quedaría cayada

Te - es curioso encontrar a la señora Grandchester en su propia casa

Ca - y mucho más que el señor Grandchester se digne en pasar tiempo con su otra familia... qué quieres que te diga, ¡es sorprendente! tus dotes de actor tanto dentro como fuera de las tablas es impresionante

Te - no te sigo, por lo visto quien tiene intenciones de cambiar de familia es otra persona no yo

Ca - no quieras jugar conmigo Terry, sé lo que te pasa... - ella le dio un sorbo a su taza y la depositó sobre la encimera - pero la verdad me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeses tú, en su momento, desde un principio y no haberme enterado de esa manera

Te - me parece que fui muy claro cuando te dije que ese hombre tenía interés en ti más que de amistad y si quieres irte con Jeff no te lo voy a impedir, pero no dejaré que te marches con mi hijo

Ca - ¿marcharme? ¿sin mi hijo? pero ¿de qué hablas?... tras que me eres infiel ¿pretendes que sea yo la que se marche?... - las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo empezaron a salir

Te - oh por favor Candy, no pretendas echarme la culpa a mí

Ca - no Terry, no lo estoy haciendo, la verdad estoy intentando de asimilar las cosas... ¡no lo entiendo! ajaa ajaa ajaa no lo entiendo... - se habían caído sus fortalezas y ahora lloraba... lloraba sin contemplaciones; ahora él estaba desconcertado - ¡te lo he dado todo! ajaa ajaa todo y vienes y te acuestas con Natasha Gray... ¡no lo entiendo! ajaa ajaa

Te - ¡Candy!...

Ca - ¡no!... ¡no me toques! no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, por lo visto no soy lo suficiente o eh cambiado tanto que ¡ya ni me deseas! - con brusquedad se limpia las lágrimas con su palma y se pone en pie para salir de ese lugar con esas últimas palabras - no te lo reprocho ni te haré pasar por ese tormento, si has decidido buscar otra mujer me parece estupendo, solo no olvides las responsabilidades que tienes para con Greum y tu futuro hijo, de mí ya te puedes ir olvidando... - tic, tac... tic, tac... pasaron unos segundos antes de que él reaccionara, Terry estaba alucinando, que ¿¡él tenía otra mujer!? pero de dónde había sacado esa absurda idea...

Te - ¡espera un momento! - corre tras ella y la retiene por el brazo - Candy espera, ¿cómo que yo tengo otra mujer y otro hijo? ¿de dónde sacas eso?

Ca - ¡suéltame!... ¡que más te da! el punto es que ahora lo sé

Te - pues claro que importa, ¡yo no tengo otra mujer! ¡NO, al menos que yo sepa! es la primera noticia que tengo... ¿¡estás segura que soy yo quien tiene un amante!?

Ca - ¡ahss! esto no es para tomarlo a broma

Te - no es una broma... - suelta un suspiro pesado y se apoya en la pared, se pasa una mano por sus cabellos - ¿¡qué nos ha pasado!? ya ni siquiera podemos hablar

Ca - tienes razón, ¿crees que valga la pena seguir juntos?

Te - pero, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿acaso ya no me amas?

Ca - ¡¿que no te amo?! - atónita por su pregunta, ahora le contestó con amargura - ¡ja! mucho más de lo que te imaginas, pero no pienso obligarte a permanecer a mi lado si es que no lo deseas

Te - ¿qué no deseo? ¿de dónde sacas eso?

Ca - escuché a tus compañeras margarita cabeza hueca y margarita sonrisa floja decir que Natasha es tu amante y que vais a tener un hijo - el castaño se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo y sentarse, apoyó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas

Te - ¿¡Natasha y yo?! hahahahahaha

Ca - ¿qué es lo gracioso?

Te - sabes perfectamente que las margaritas no son de fiar, no son de mi agrado... ¿qué te hace creer que lo que digan ellas de mí es verdad?

Ca - ¿dices que mienten?

Te - hehehe Candy, a veces crees que todo el mundo es bueno y no siempre es así, hay rumores entre los compañeros que Natasha y Charles son amantes y que ella está embarazada

Ca - ¡¿de Charles?! ¿seguro que es de Charles y no tuyo?

Te - cien por ciento querida

Ca - entonces...

Te - no me interesa ninguna otra mujer - ambos sentados en el suelo se observan por unos instantes... (sí Candy, entiende que él no ama, ni desea, ni tiene interés en otra mujer, Terry solo tiene ojos para ti)... tanto tiempo juntos y sin decir nada de lo que pasa por su cabeza no siempre es bueno - pensaste que ella era mi amante porque ya no hemos hecho el amor ¿desde que nació Ethan?

Ca - jummm

Te - lo siento... pensé que estabas tan cansada cuidado de Ethan

Ca - y yo que tú estabas tan cansado con el trabajo y ayudándome con él

Te - entonceeess... eso quiere decir que ¿me deseas?

Ca - por supuesto... aún sigo sin entender ¿cómo puede ser?, cuando veo tu torso, tu trasero, tu voz... todo me atrae de ti - como felino se acerca hasta ella con una mirada seductora

Te - tu tampoco es que me lo pongas fácil, tu trasero me vuelve loco, tus pechos apetecibles... - se detiene a escasos centímetros de su boca y la observa con deseo, pero no se atreve a besarla, aún no... - entonces, al final ¿qué hay entre ese marques puro hueso y tú?

Ca - ¿Jeff!? ya te dije que solo es mi amigo

Te - ¿solamente eso?

Ca - ¡solo eso! y para tu tranquilidad él sabe que a quien amo es a ti y que no tiene nada que hacer conmigo, ¡dentro de poco se marcha del país!

Te - ¿de verdad? hmmm ahora me cae mejor y seré su gran amigo entre más lejos esté

Ca - hahahahaha...

Te - perdóname cariño, ¡lo siento mucho amor! te he dejado de lado y con las responsabilidades de la casa y de Ethan a ti sola y te has sentido abandonada... creo que no he sabido cómo ser tu marido, amigo, confidente, actor y padre a la vez

Ca - yo tampoco sé cómo serlo Terry... y tengo miedo de perderte

Te - hemos caído en los enredos nuevamente porque dimos las cosas por hecho, dejamos de comunicarnos, cuidarnos y cortejarnos como cuando novios, es verdad que tenemos un hijo del cual debemos cuidar, pero también no debemos olvidarnos de nosotros

Ca - ¿ser padres y amantes al mismo tiempo pero por separado?

Te - Ethan se merece todo nuestro amor y atenciones, pero tú también, pues ya estabas conmigo desde mucho antes que él... Candy prometo que nunca más volverás a sentirte sola

Ca - y yo no dejaré que tengas necesidad de otra mujer, seré tu amiga, tu loca, tu amante y confidente

Te - hmmm ahora mismo no sé si estar con una o con las cuatro

Ca - pues la que más necesites

Te - pues te necesito a ti mi querida lady Tarzán con pecas tallarín

Ca - también te necesito mi cactus engreído - rodea su cuello con sus manos y lo besa con premura, urgencia, desespero, ansias... tantas como si hubiesen pasado años sin tocarse, su vientre se estremeció al sentir como él la aferraba más a su cuerpo... sin importarles en el lugar que estaban se despojaron de sus prendas... su piel ardía ante cada caricia de su hombre, cuando fue consciente como su falo buscaba introducirse en su interior las piernas le temblaron... sin esperar más Terry la penetro por completo, sintiendo como la humedad y las paredes de su vagina rodean su sexo, la desea con desespero y euforia... entraba una y otro y otra vez con fuerza, disfrutando de su sabor y su fuego... con sus ojos aprecia la figura de su amada como se retuerce ante cada empeñón, sus pechos moverse arriba y abajo por las embestidas... ahhhh eso lo encendió a mil, le devora los labios deseando fundirse en ella y ser uno solo... una corriente baja por su espina dorsal haciéndole estallar en mil luces y sensaciones... se desploma sobre el pecho de su amada con sus corazones latiendo aún desbocados y respiraciones agitadas...

.

Que buena forma de hacer las paces, de comunicarse, con sus cuerpos, sus ojos, sus bocas y sus almas... no una vez, ni dos... sino tres veces... Terry negoció las nuevas condiciones de su contrato de trabajo antes de salir de vacaciones a Escocia. Contrataron a una niñera que ayudase a Candy con el cuidado de Ethan para que ellos estuviesen más descansados y tiempo para ellos mismos. Revivieron los días como sus primeras vacaciones en escocia cuando estudiaban en el colegio... fue algo tan maravilloso que ella concibió nuevamente. A su regreso a Londres daban paseos juntos como familia por Hyde Park, a la ribera del río Támesis y el Big Ben, hacían picnic en el bosque cerca de su casa... hasta que empezaron los síntomas del embarazo; las náuseas matutinas, la aberración a ciertos olores y alimentos y su apetito sexual por las nubes. El 18 de mayo de 1920 Candy dio a luz a gemelos, Evadne Quione y Blanche Hera.

.

Si... puede que al principio haya sido algo abrumador con tantos pequeños en la casa, así que ahora contaba con Judith y Sofía como niñeras; eran días de locura cuando salieron los primeros dientes, la varicela, gripe intestinal... cuando aprendieron a caminar y después a correr, la hora de la ducha e irse a dormir... la casa es una locura, bullicio total, pero feliz... de vez en cuando discuten, salen solos a cenar o algún baile especial, incluso de vez en cuando visitan el hostal donde fueron el día de su boda y Terry le había quitado los pantaloncillos de abuela que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, aún se burlan de ese momento de locura. Puede que no sean los mejores padres pero lo intenta con la ayuda de Eleanor, Richard, Hellem, Natham, Fleur y Albert.

.

Candy y Terry habían crecido solos o sin padres, habían pasado por momentos difíciles desde su niñez, conocieron a personas que les dieron mucho cariño y los perdieron en el camino, o incluso se toparon con quienes les hicieron maldades; sus corazones estaban rotos pero sus almas se reconocieron desde el primer instante en que se vieron. Pasaron por muchas pruebas para finalmente estar juntos, ahora por fin tienen su propio hogar y lo cuidan y llenan de amor... ahora su familia es grande y no están solos.

.

En un principio puede que no entendían lo que pasaba... puede que incluso esto que sintieron en sus corazón y pensaban que "No Tiene Nombre" haya tomado la forma menos esperada, juntos conocieron y vivieron un amor intenso y real, donde ellos fueron los artífices de su propia felicidad... como dicen "que fueron felices y comieron perdices" e incluso llegaron "Más allá de las perdices". Y ahora puedes ver a una pareja de ancianos tomados de la mano, él a sus 82 años sigue mirando con devoción a su esposa, esta le devuelve una sonrisa y le besa en los labios, se toma del brazo que le ofrece y caminan por el puente de Westminster Bridge. 60 años casados parece un simple respiro al lado del ser amado, donde tu corazón late intenso incluso cuando vas y "No Tienes Nombre"... porque tu esposo, el adorado orgulloso pavo real inglés, puede enseñarte y disfrutar del placer de cambiar de nombre.

.

_**FIN**_


	38. Mi Última Perdiz

_**Mi Última Perdiz**_

Todo empezó como un juego desde que te conocí, han pasado los años y estamos aquí... buenos y malos momentos tuvimos que vivir pero al fin pudimos realizar nuestro más profundo deseo y era estar siempre cerca de ti.

Como si fuese la primera vez, Candy se encuentra frente del portal del "Real Colegio San Pablo", sus hijos empezarían a estudiar ahí... ante ella pasan las imágenes como fantasmas su antiguos días de estudiante; corriendo entre los árboles, Terry tumbado en la grama fumando, el baile del Festival del Mayo y ellos vestidos de Romeo y Julieta bailando en la segunda colina de Ponny. Escapando de su dormitorio para ir al de Stear y Archy, la vez que ayudó a la abuela Martha y fingió tocar el violín, cuando se escapaba y se encontraba con Terry en el Zoo Blue River.

Terry y ella le dan un beso a Greum de catorce años, Evadne y Blanche de trece años, quienes están ansiosos de poder vivir la misma experiencia que sus padres y tíos estudiando en un internado; cerca de ellos están también Annie y Archie despidiéndose de su hijo a Derek Corwell Brither y la bella Tabatha. Elisa junto a Hugo abrazaban a Candela y Matthew Carcetti Legan. Por supuesto que no podía faltar Neil y Alice con su hija Amelia Legan Reyes. Albert y Fleur también permitieron que Wyatt y Christopher Andrew Kelly estudiaran con sus primos.

En esos momentos de tristeza por dejar a su hijos tanto tiempo lejos de ellos aparecen Loan y Charlotte con Hyde y Gael Reginar Lawler; Ariana y Anthony con Philippe y Effie Roche Blois. Eleanor Baker se acerca hasta donde se encuentra su hijo y su nuera para despedirse de sus nietos y también de Angese.

Sin duda alguna son muchos, en el restaurante se encontraban todos, y se extrañaban a los que hacían falta. en 1924 la tía abuela Elroy había fallecido después de haber pasado un año al cuidado de Candy debido al Alzheimer, solía confundirla con Rosmary, la madre de Anthony y se pensaba que Evadne o Blanche eran su sobrino y le reprochaba que le permitiera llevar el cabello tan largo. En ese mismo año que los chicos entraron en el internado había fallecido Richard Grandchester, fue algo pacífico; había pasado el día con sus hijos y nietos y a la mañana siguiente ya no despertó, al principio fue duro de asimilar, pero gracias al apoyo de la familia y amigos Terry y Eleanor lograron recuperarse, aún les duele la perdida pero comprenden que es el camino natural de la vida.

Después de ese festín que estaban compartiendo como pocas veces lo suelen hacer con toda la familia, Albert y Fleur irán a África con la cruz roja aprovechando que sus hijos están estudiando. Nadia se había casado con un buen hombre, ingeniero civil al igual que su hermano mayor, Mauricio aún sigue soltero, estudió medicina y está haciendo sus prácticas en Hôpital Hôtel-Dieu en la rue de Huchette, hay una linda enfermera de ojos color miel que lo tienen hipnotizado, quizás algún día se anime a salir con Pippa.

Nuevamente en su hogar, Candy siente el vacío y silencio reinar en la casa desde que sus hijos no están, siente nostalgia, quisiera poder tenerlos ahí mismo para abrazarlos, besarlos, reír con ellos, retarlos si se pelean, y hacer cosas juntos. En 1925 Terry había cambiado el teatro por su silla en la cámara de los lores y lo hizo por decisión propia, sentía que era una deuda con su país, con su padre y sus majestades, de esta manera pudo disfrutar más de su familia y de paso Richard pudo pasar ocho años disfrutando de su hija Angese, los dos hijos mayores de su relación con Kristen se habían casado y la más pequeña había decidido estudiar para ser bailarina profesional de ballet.

Candy y Terry viajaran a américa para darle el último adiós a la hermana María así como lo hicieran dos años antes con la señorita Ponny, a pesar de que vivían de manera saludable y en un hermoso lugar, era inevitable que estas dos grandes mujeres evitaran ese destino, y aunque sus fundadoras ya no estarían presentes, habrán mujeres con el mismo gran corazón lleno de amor para seguir con esa labor, ellas son;

MariaMorales258

LeisyMAribetBaosGon8

EdithCastilloMtz

XeniaMolinadeBarrera

RosarioVallejos5

HarolyNandy

Kamanance

refuio66

ElenaPrezam

REYNAVERACHALEN

Mónik Sánchez

María Valverde

Faby Carcamo Guillen de Cruz

Beatriz Ramirez Itza

Maria Morales Morales

Marcela Maria Gonzales Lazo

Patricia Cazares

MArlo Ramirez

Ana Alvarez Barroeta

Brenda Rosas

Lucia Estrada

Meredith Hernandez

Sonia Quispe Valverde

Zofi Grandchester

Elisabet Bocil

Ana Luisa

Gabriela Sandoval

Ludivina Perez

Liliana Mascorro Salazar

Monika Roa

Irma Resendiz

Veronica Selene Gallegos

Marcela Aceiton

Maria alexandra Pinzon

Zoraida Gabriela Cruz

Lucy Montano

Guisella Cornejo

Sayris Garro

Rosario Mata

Brenda Cruz

Ana Luisa

Catalella Castro

Luz Ab

Maguytho Lopz

Elisabet Bocil

Marlen Flogar

Katherine Llaguno

Anabel Cancino

Susi Lopez

Leydis Gordillo

Irma Resendiz

Perla Espinosa

Selenityneza

Perth77

Francesca

Y toda buen alma que en su corazón tenga espacio para amar y cuidar como un tesoro este lindo hogar, donde siempre el que visita es bienvenido, recibe una taza de chocolate si eres amigo de Candy y se le quiere y cuida como a un amigo, familia por apreciar a nuestra querida Tarzán Con Pecas.

Varios años después las cosas se ven de otra manera, después de tanto tiempo sólo los buenos amigos quedan. Amigos por ustedes queremos brindar por todos estos años por esta amistad, por tantas emociones por ver que al final ustedes son la única verdad.

Nuestra querida Candy se quita un mechón del rostro, su esposo se acerca por la espalda y la abraza, sonríe de felicidad. Caminan de la mano bajando la colina de Ponny, siempre será así, a pensar de las pruebas, de las discusiones, del tiempo, de tanto que se aman como se regañan, siempre serán intensos, siempre reales, siempre rebeldes... pero siempre juntos caminando de la mano Terreuce y Candice.

_**FIN**_

¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo y cariño a esta historia! ¡finalmente llegó a su fin!

¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias y mil Gracias!

_**Bsos y abrazos mil Cherry ^.^**_


End file.
